Fate Imperia
by blackamnesia42
Summary: From his birth he was close to death, the night enveloped him making him part of it. His home that cold prison that saw him grow and live. Now the destiny leads him to enter a new war where his life is linked to the fate of a queen and discover is still human in spite of everything.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The darkness of the night covered everything where it manifests, the lamps of the poles placed in the streets, lights in each residence, the headlights of the vehicles that circulate, lanterns, the same moon and the lights of the stars, It can be seen and distinguish much of what the sun left to illuminate when they withdraw from place to the darkness of the cold night. The cold though white snow covering the cold forests of some point in Europe... can not be said exactly. Inside the snowy forest was carrying out an unusual ritual, red marks made a base of the blood of the lives that belong to the corpses of the victims used for this ritual.

The culprit of the crime had achieved the necessary and the respective preparations. The moonlight illuminated that place. Feeling the success approached more and more, it was much isolated from civilization, safe for more than a week since the last time he came to enjoy a bath, dirty and ragged clothes were matched with his dirty hair but the stench that came off was covered by the humidity of the cold environment and his desperate look to know will soon be found.

A sense of immediate fear in the trembling, his spine made him shiver, his spine indicating he was in danger. The appearance of a dark figure manifesting from the shadows let him know he had finally been found ... they came to execute him more so he was satisfied reflecting it in his maniacal look at seeing the figure of dark clothes with his head and hands covered by bandages that looked old and worn, all accompanied by a top hat that had a black feather in the ribbon of the base of the hat: Vindice.

The figure was someone of short stature, it could be said around 152cm if compared to the rest of the feared jailers who enforce the Laws of the Mafia ... this jailer was thinner and shorter in comparison to the others, but contrary to The belief this was to be feared because it meant only one thing: sentence of death. The figure that seemed to be the naked eye of a child who should be around the age of fourteen is the executor, the most effective killer Vindice with a high record of executions. By his own account he has killed and slaughtered famiglies of the Underworld without leaving survivors, be the moment in which Vindice has determined the guilt and measure to take being this last the eradication, the killer will take care of the objectives always with the failure how something impossible... however there was something curious about the killer and it was because he committed the crimes that led him to be persecuted and provoke himself the death sentence ... the executor was alive.

"Renard Turner, you've been found guilty of murdering innocents, breaking Omerta, betraying your boss and family. Your sentence: death" the voice thick though soft, cold, firm and velvety, caused a shiver. He had to bite hard on his lips until he had to bleed everything to hide his smile to fall on his knees on the cold snow in sign of submission showing understanding was futile even the attempt to flee to know Vindice has dictated his fate. He found curious the action of the criminal, one more to the list of deaths that has caused. As far as he can see this man has come to the last, tired, weak who has chosen to face his punishment without any resistance.

"resigned to your destiny, I see" frankly it was better this way, it facilitated his work. So he started to move forward until something happened and it was the unexpected. He felt a shock in his system, a force stopping him in turn its vital energy began to be altered forcing it to fall of knees seeing a different, supernatural light that indicated the answer to him.

"Magecraft" names surprised seeing soon snakes radiating green energy leave the mark on the ground that had not expected or seen having been hidden under the snow and said snakes wrapped around slowing his mobility.

"that is, although it is incredible Vindice knows about Magecraft and consequently about Magus. From the beginning it's been my goal to do Vindice will assign you, your most deadly murderer" he says as he stands up with a sick smile.

"there is a rumor that says members belonging to Vindice are living corpses, rumor that a few months ago has been mentioned in the world of the Mafia after its battle before Vongola that formed alliance with Simon, Gesso, Giglio Nero and the Arcobaleno" indicates Turner advancing four steps and seeing the sky.

"even so Vindice won and the key to your victory is you. You who are the only member of Vindice really alive" is surprised even though the bandages that cover his head prevent his reactions and expressions from being known.

"surprised?, Carcassa famiglia was very cooperative with my famiglia in terms of information with a fair payment through. Between it Reborn, the arcbaleno of the sun said to have realized that you who obtained the victory for you were different from the rest ... you were alive" it exposes the criminal to the killer who tries to free itself. The Vindice observes a dead gray dove is placed on the snow.

"I take a lot of time, but I manage to prepare this trap, after all I need Prana to invoke a Servant and using you as source I will bring the strongest of all" now understand, was something done with the intention of catching him to use his Prana to summon something- he chose it because the rest of Vindice, including Bermuda, are incapable of possessing prana as living corpses and relying on the Flames of the Night to live unlike him. His analysis is cut off when he sees him stretch his hand forward. He tries to free himself but is weak, to think that the aftermath after the Battle of the representatives would maintain such weakness in his being.

"I ordered it, come to me" you see soon part of the ground is illuminated in a red light revealing to be a circle with a language, runes and other element that conclude were of invocation and that is when he feel his Prana begins to be drained against his will and seeks a way to be free.

"I will create your body" the wind moves lightly waving the rags and clothes of both.

"Your sword will control my destiny" although he was using Vindice as the source of prana, Renard can feel Prana losing him, making him sweat a little but smiling.

"following the rules of the Great Holy Grail, respond if you accept my will and my reason" the mention of the Grail causes the bandaged face killer to be startled at the mention of a famous artifact and stories written in history.

"I swear here, that I will be all good in the eternal world- he says with a voice and a mocking smile.

"I will expose all the evil of the eternal world" see as something like shadows begin to cover the snakes that bind the Vindice.

"for the seven heavens that receive three powerful words, come to me from the circle of balance" looks desperate with a smile of triumph when he sees the jailer destroy the snakes, even so it's late.

"protector of balance!" shouts stretching his hand forward causing the red glow to manifest with great force as if it were a burst and in the unexpected gust a top hat and bandages fly flying in the air. A smokescreen similar to steam is shown preventing something can be seen. Turner observes as the vision is clarified revealing there are two dark figures.

The fall of the hat and the fall of bands make him look to where he remembered to see the human punisher to be shocked to see a boy with messy hair, opaque white that reminded him of a bird's nest, fair skin and colored eyes between yellow and orange.

"a child?" questions incredulously about the fact that the best murderer, the one who specializes in murdering and massacring famiglias of the Mafia is a child, but immediately recognizes the boy or in part his resemblance to someone.

"Who would say? The heiress has a brother, a monster capable of killing so many, this explains so much" he says ecstatically but involuntarily recoils before the cold look on that expressionless face, those sharp eyes.

"it does not matter, you have already fulfilled your function" the mist diminishes revealing the appearance of the called Servant that a disturbed Turner has invoked and is when it feels a burning in the chest. He understands nothing until he coughs blood and his gaze goes to his own chest. On his knees he falls down to see a hole with burns.

"It's not ..." he says incredulously, looking forward to the Servant he has summoned, feeling too weak to look up and see the face of the one who betrayed him. He coughs blood again, feeling his vision cloud and unable to say something when he feels he is drowning in his own blood. He directs his gaze to the back of his right hand, seeing a kind of black mark in the shape of a three-leafed disc. When he looks at this mark he remembers this is the reason why he betrayed his family, by which he ended up condemning himself, his plan, his desire to participate in the war for the Great Holy Grail that would grant his wishes. The war still does not begin and has found the death at the hands of its own Servant and with that the failure.

He sees the expression on Renard Turner's face, in his death reflecting his despair as his life was extinguished. Anticipating the destiny of his target to kill, he turns to look at what Renard called Servant. A woman of striking beauty, a midnight-black dress somewhat extravagant yet elegant with the part of her neck held high as if it were an ornament made of black feathers, the dress in gold, white and red, matching with black sleeves separated from the dress, eyes one color between opaque and gray, long black hair, black stiletto boots and among the highlights were her pointed ears, they remembered the elves of those stories of creatures where the fairies and guardians of the sacred forests live ... yet a sensation that instantly recognizes as a decadent atmosphere and despite being captivated by its beauty does not lower its guard to the knowledge was not human.

He reaches out to hear Turner's lamentable moans that succumb to the fatal wound. Seconds later he feels a pain in his right hand that makes him grit his teeth, it was as if something burned the back of his hand to red hot and reflex begins to remove the bands that cover his right hand finding a strange black mark shining Of a red energy that recognizes as pure prana until finally the brightness goes off, noticing that mark has a strange form similar to clock hands.

"Then, I suppose you are my Master" he hears her, returning his gaze to her. She notices she is dangerous, although she can also see in her right hand flashes of energy, electric sparks of malicious energy ... the malicious smile showed that woman was amused by the situation. Even acknowledging she was not human, she could not deny she was beautiful, dangerous and intriguing.

 **this is my first history... please, don't killing me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fate Imperia**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: It is certain that you will have noticed about the new plot differing with many elements between both series. I will do my best to have consistency by attaching as much as possible to the elements of both worlds and to some extent by remaining faithful to the characters. You have to keep in mind many things vary due to the way the plot unfolds, however the essence of each character mostly remains the same but have developed in various ways. I will try that the characters are not very OC**

 **Chapter 01:a new war.**

He feels tired, thinking that he would feel this way for the first time in years ... to think that; Noir, the best executor Vindice would end up tired, for his companions would be to see Tsuna, the child they guided to be a weapon, has weakened ... can not afford to show weakness. Before the loneliness of the confines of the library in the Vendicare mansion. He breathed a sigh where it reflects his condition and no less, not less than an hour ago had the assignment to find and locate Renard Turner with the only mission to execute it by breaking laws of the mafia only to fall into its trap, to lose too Prana in an unknown ritual that brought a woman who killed Turner and from there a mark on the back of his right hand.

With the little energy he had left, he burned the corpses and erased all trace of human presence in the place to use the little energy he had left to open a portal with the black flames returning to Vendicare accompanied by that woman. He was immediately transported to the library where a search began on what he learned tonight, the term Servant, ritual and the Grail. Scarcely had he begun his quest in the section concerning the world of Magecraft when the mysterious woman spoke.

"you seem stressed, Maybe annoying?" what she says make him stop but at all times alert.

"Intense would be the right word. On the other hand it's not like I could trust you. You are something unknown to me and the unknown causes in any distrust, caution and uncertainty" does not avoid smiling entertaining and curious as to what he says. He had already recognized the slightest signs of it, it was like a small animal cornered waiting for the enemy to make the first move before attacking, a wolf ?, a dog ?, maybe a cat ?, although appearances reminded a Defenseless animal misused distrusting anyone, was not fooled by appearances. This child, who seems to be between fourteen and fifteen years of age, though he now felt fatigue, possesses certain abilities. Through the connection between the two he recognizes his weariness, barely with Prana but enough to keep him in the world. In the same way he feels various energies and something latent, as if it were dangerous to be close to death.

"Good, I suppose it's normal to show mistrust to see me kill my previous Master. Even so you can be calm, I do not intend to kill you, with the little Prana that I possess at the moment would be a risk for me and consequently would perish, in short I depend on you to keep me in this world. Besides I sense you did not bring me here for the kindness of your heart" he turns to look at her curiously.

"I'm surprised you're honest with me," she smiles, looking more like a fleeting laugh.  
"You're being honest so I do not see the need to lie. In the same way it will be easier if we can make clear some things between us and our current situation" observes him nod.

"Avoid wasting time complicating things, eh? I do not see the problem with your logic. On the other hand I would like to know about this situation of which you speak. To begin I would like to know about this term; Servant- She blinks a bit in dismay before she understands anything.

"Do you know about Magecraft?" He asks, wondering if his Master is a complete newcomer, a civilian with strange abilities to create black fire capable of bringing them from one place to another.  
"I know about the world of Magus, from Magecraft, Mystic code ... an idea and general knowledge about the world, Clock tower, Mage's association, the Five Magics, Alaya, Gaia and the story about the ancient Magus families that are part Of the Clock tower" to hear him say about it is relieved to know will not have to explain all that, but that also indicates one thing.

"Are you a Magus?" The pelbler denies with a glance glancing at the huge number of books.

"not one known per se, but could be said to be an aberration in the Mage's association, even so my ability to use Magecraft is unknown to most of the world except those who are my co-workers in this place" begins to walk and she reflection continues to reach what appears to be a reading room, in front of a luxurious padded chair with a lighted lamp and a book mahogany coffee cover with a red ribbon as page separator. The lamp only illuminates the near where it is, the library is somber but visible as if it were a cloudy day near the dusk.

"The location where we are is completely secret for almost everyone. We are in Vendicare, the most dangerous and feared prison in the world ... although this is debatable considering only its existence is known within the Underworld and the Mage's association" he found himself curious as to what he says. Certainly, the Throne of Heroes is a useful encyclopedia, but unfortunately it does not have complete information about the underground world classifying it as the World of the Mafia and with it scarcely superficial information, even if it possesses information to avoid a clash of cultures does not mean complete information and absolute of everything.

"A prison?" she asks, intrigued.

"Vendicare is the prison managed by Vindice. The existence of Vindice began more than four hundred years before the birth of the Mafia, they are the group that is in charge of enforcing the Laws of the Mafia and punishing those who dare to break them. Vindice does not forgive the devil himself" he says quietly, coming up to the couch before sitting down.

"except for me. The members at Vindice have lived a long time, Bermuda who comes to be the leader of Vindice has lived for centuries being the founder. Over the years various threats have been dealt with, among them the Magus so that measures were created to deal with them when they interfere with our world. At the same time Mage's association does not mess with us and we do not mess with them as long as we do not cross the line. When someone in one of the two worlds interferes with the other, a meeting is held where agreement is reached on how it will proceed and who will resolve the issue" relaxes a little sitting in his favorite chair.

"even so in knowledge we have the advantage because Vindice acts faster and is impossible to escape once you have been determined as a target regardless of who it is, on the other hand Clock tower is too discriminating with the Magus of origins of east, low class or new. An advantage we did not hesitate to take. In some cases some of the Magus that we capture make a deal with Vindice in exchange for knowledge about Magecraft and everything related to it, we give them their freedom and to a certain extent protection and anonymity, erasing all data and recording their existence to pass to working on Magecraft under the supervision of Vindice" is when he close his eyes.

"there are Magecraft scores, records and more of what Mage's association can imagine. They have the idea that we have a basic knowledge about their world when it is the opposite, even some are informants inside Clock tower, although this has been reduced over the years because the agents that help us are mostly from the east and the discrimination is such that we only have two today ... even if they worked for us and were from the world of the Magus they clung to Omerta until the end. What one considers garbage becomes the treasure of someone else" finds interesting what the boy tells him. Curious about the organization to which his Master is involved and at such a young age indicate he must have certain talents for which Vindice recruits him if everything said is true.

"much more effective than the Magus, using those who are discriminated against, using their hatred and rancor to manipulate them, tricks like these are basic but never cease to be effective if they know how to use them well. I like it" he raises an eyebrow slightly at what the lady in black dress says.

"Bermuda considers the end justifies the means. In part I give the reason, although sometimes the result is the desired is lost much more if you are not careful. There are more effective ways to achieve something. Which reminds me you have not answered about the meaning of Servant" she was glad he chose to take up the subject again, being honest she was getting carried away by her curiosity.

"Servant is the term given to the Heroic Spirit invoked for war by the Holy Grail" her observes the curiosity in his eyes finding it amusing to have his attention.

"The Holy Grail is an omnipotent device with the ability to grant a wish. Choose seven people in the world to participate in the war for the Holy Grail and the winner gets the Grail that will grant him a wish. Each participant invokes a Servant who becomes a Heroic Spirit under one of the seven classes. The heroic Spirits are the heroes of the past who were the origin of legends, myths and achieved great events in life becoming objects of worship after death. The Throne of the heroes that comes to be a place out of this world and the axis of time being where the Heroic Spirits inhabit that the Grail allows something resurrection resemblance" it is then that the white-haired eye narrows.

"what you describe is something similar to the Third Magic" says to what she is somewhat annoyed to be interrupted but does not complain.

"yes, however, we are not really alive, it could be said at a point between life and death and a Heroic Spirit depends on Prana to maintain its existence and an anchor to stay in this world. Those who are invoked is under the seven ranks, Saber, Archer and Lancer are the three Knight Class who commonly despise dishonorable and cowardly battles preferring a fair battle face to face. The Rider Class specializes in the use of riding mostly legendary or famous animals with the advantage of mobility, the Berseker Class are those heroes who fell into madness and despair at some point in their history driven by Mad Enhancement that returns them dogs rabid for simplicity being difficult to control although destructive. The Assassin Class are Servant with the ability to cover up their presence being undetectable but largely lacking the skills that the Servant fighters possess so they are more effective at killing enemy Masters by methods that the knight class would consider to be cowardly, opportunistic, and dishonest. The last Class is Caster being experts in the use of Magecraft superior to the present Magus to have existed in the age of the gods although near to the level of the Five Magic" settles easily managed to contain the information being intriguing and interesting the explanations that receives.

"What is this?" He asks curiously, showing the back of his right hand where the black, clock-like mark that he got when Renard Turner died.

"Command Seals or Command Spells, with three orders of absolute obedience, the crystallization of a great magic that a Master possesses on a Servant in the War for the Holy Grail. A Heroic Spirit can not be controlled and in turn is evidence that qualifies you as a Master that can invoke a Servant to participate in the War for the Holy Grail and in turn is the link that unites Master and Servant in a contract. If you were to use the three Command Seals our contract would end what would cause you to find a new Master, although I see the same need if you die" lower your hand looking at the mark of which you know is high level magic opening with it doubts.

"I was not chosen by the Grail so he does not explain why I have them" Tsuna says calmly.

"it's because he used a lot of your Prana to invoke me that partially caused my Master to be like him. It is because of his death that the contract fell upon you because of the bond between you and me" explains your theory.

"a strange replacement," says the orange-eyed boy.

"no, unlike the Grail, I chose you as my Master, not only because your Prana was mostly used to invoke me, but also because there was no way that someone with an appearance like that guy had someone who wanted to like me Master" does not avoid smiling fun to discover was chosen by vanity, on the other hand means she was aware of the situation and therefore risked to kill Renard when anticipating was changing Master with it.

"Under which Class have you been summoned?" He asks curiously.

"Assassin of Black- expected that class if it has to be sincere because I anticipate remembering she had no scruples when killing to force a contract with someone else.  
"What do you want with "of Black"?" does not avoid questioning gaining a tired look at her.

"normally only seven Servants are invoked for the War for the Holy Grail, I do not know at all because but something altered the Grail provoking an emergency system that in consequence has caused seven Servants more can be invoked dividing in Red and Black forming with it Two factions" does not avoid cursing internally to understand things are increasingly complicated. Tsuna sighs tired to get up from his comfortable seat.

"I am tired and although you have solved some doubts, many others have opened with this new information. So I'll ask you to please postpone the conversation for later" She smiles amused by the irritated attitude he shows.

"consider is the best, otherwise you exhaust your Prana being insufficient so that you can continue in the world" without further consideration is headed to the exit of the library followed by Assassin who walks by his side. Soon she sees how she vanishes, seeming to have become something like a ghost, decides to ignore this with the idea of leaving it for another time. Really tired and needed a good rest, probably sleep more than usual.

It is the noise before the slight knocking on the door which takes him out of his sleep before opening his eyes and hearing the door opens and by the same is seen the small figure of Small Gia that is not covered by bandages.

"museous, wake up, the boss wants to see you" Tsuna hears a muffled noise close to what he moves, sitting at the same time directs his sight to the origin of the noise for only a couple of seconds and sees Assassin between annoying and alert ready to fight. So it acts quickly.

"I'll go in a few moments, but I need a bath first" he says, rubbing his eyes trying to mitigate sleep. The short Vindice gives a snort.

"not late" the door is closed tightly leaving once again Master and Servant.

"What was that?" The woman of decaying aura protests with displeasure.

"Small Gia, one of Vindice's strongest members" he says, rising from his bed, showing off barefoot except for the black socks, even with trousers on and a black shirt with no sleeves and no collar.

"seemed a living corpse" does not avoid laughing slightly at the disgust of Assassin before what he has just seen.

"are not exactly alive but not dead, an intermediate point caused by a betrayal and a curse. The other jailers have the same condition so it is a good opportunity for you to get the impression" says the murderer Vindice addressing his closet from which he begins to take clothes.

"I did not feel Prana any of that thing which means is not necromancy" meditates in a low voice the woman in black dress.

"It's more complicated than that, but that's partly the difference between us. Unlike them I'm alive" he watches take a towel before heading to one of the doors of the room along with a change of clothes.

"I was really telling you about taking a bath, do you want me to go with you?" although it was refreshing to see the cold-faced child for the first time blush, looking like a bundle of nerves unable to articulate a word and quickly entering the bathroom closing with force. It does not contain the slight laughter while it was considered cute. It annoys her to know herself again, at night she had gone to read one of the books in the room in a small bookcase while the child slept. He considered that he could take advantage to continue his reading that I put aside momentarily with what happened a few minutes ago and having to spend time in the meantime. Besides I had to admit I wanted to keep reading to find out what's going on later with that woman in the book's history.

At a leisurely pace they had made their way down the corridors of the mansion where the jailers lived, and consequently reached the throne room where a figure different from the rest of the jailers who showed their monstrous appearance. The white-haired man after leaving the bathroom received an explanation of one of his Servant's abilities, about the astral form, as well as his ability to communicate telepathically with her. With a certain humor she could imagine what she thinks, especially about the person sitting on the throne that occupies the clothes commonly used by Vindice but not covered by bandages hiding his face, his strange face, his black hair and eyes of the same color "Has a monkey face" he hears it say and it is his self-control that prevents it from showing a smile when it is the first time someone thinks that way about the boss of Vindice.

"Strange meeting you did not report on returning after your mission, Tsuna-kun, Did something happen?" Questions the thick but calm voice of the leader in Vendicare, would normally be a deep voice, authoritarian, creepy despite his strange face in Some form was terrifying even if it was not in a pitiful state like the others.

"is the first time it happens, as well as the first time an execution mission fails- is when from the nothing you hear the flapping of a bird that captures by reflection the attention of Assassin who gets to see a raven of red eyes carrying in his beak a folder. The raven keeps flying early in the same position yielding the file to the youngest of those present who soon raise his hand allowing the blackbird to land and with the other hand takes the file that delivers to one of the dark beings that passes To give it to the owner of the throne in the room and open it. Both Master and Servant can distinguish in the eyes of Bermuda Von Veckenschtein the recognition before what he sees.

"when I arrived, unfortunately it was too late, I had already killed these people and soon after I realized I was not ... disappeared" exposes the executioner Vindice being only a few words that could be interpreted in many ways, were not lies but incomplete truths, She involuntarily came to smile when I found I underestimated the boy.

"you can't blame yourself, this situation becomes very different and more complicated. Actually it could be said unexpected and critical. Therefore, I must first check certain matters. Until then you are not allowed to carry out more missions and access to the records is forbidden" before the new limits the white-haired boy only nods although in his gaze he is shown not to agree with the orders. They were orders when Bermuda used that imposing and authoritative voice that marked would not accept any discussion.

They had passed into the dining room, just as the rest of the mansion has a gloomy and dismal look, old and of little use. The mansion is almost abandoned, not only because of its appearance, but because its residents began to mobilize and execute their work leaving him alone although he was sure Bermuda was attentive to his actions being the only one besides him to possess that black fire even if it was difficult To be weak by its unique condition like a crawler chip.

"Do not you want to eat?" She arches an eyebrow at the question.

"I told you before, the Servants depend on Prana to exist, we do not need to eat or sleep" says as if it were the obvious.

"even so from what you explained to me when I left to bathe, is that through rest and food you can recover Prana in case I am insufficient. You will have noticed I have very low level of Prana even if it rests and it will be for a long time. That's why I recommend eating and resting" he says quietly before seeing her with interest.

"I would see it in your place as an opportunity to taste the food that surely you could not know during the time you lived. Although the Throne of Heroes gives you information about the present world does not mean it is the same as experiencing firsthand" his argument was valid and even had to admit she was curious about that food inside that glass container.

"Is that an order?" she asks, contemplating.

"An invitation" he replied, causing her to smile with a good heart, choosing to satisfy her curiosity even though she had no need to eat.

"I suppose it would be rude to refuse my Master's invitation." She looks a little surprised when he gets up and helps her sit down, showing herself to be well educated. Shee smiles mockingly as she sees him serve food on a second plate revealing he had anticipated she would accept ... he did not mind. I take the fork and cut off some of that square-shaped food of red, dark brown and white tones giving the first bite. When savoring that food I was astounded and fascinated because it was the first time tasted something like that. She manages to regain her control and continue eating, although she can see the light smile of him who is preparing to eat too, a contagious smile that he unconsciously imitates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **Blackamnesia42:** **Well, here I have the new chapter. I apologize, I'm new to this and I still do not know how to do separations by section. I'll be uploading one chapter per week. Without further ado, here they have it.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques and Dying Will Flames._**

 _Thoughts._

 **Place.**

files

...

Chapter 02: research and records.

 **Vendicare Mansion; Tsuna's room, 15:32.**

If she is to be honest, the first experience of food she has had in this world was more than satisfactory, unexpected but not unpleasant, but quite the contrary and found it was worth accepting the invitation of her Master to eat.

"What was that?" The woman asked the boy interested who seemed to be preparing something for a few minutes after returning to his room after having finished eating and washing used. "Lasagne, a meal of Europe, more specifically a recurrent dish in Italy" indicates before taking from his cupboard a glass figure resembling a kind of star.

"You are better than the cooks of my time," he notes the slight blush on him who smiles wistfully. "Thank you for the compliment, although being honest I am only good at cooking European food. In meals from other regions I am lousy, it takes me years to learn" he observes a different cabinet, a little bigger and worn. The door opens revealing a replica of his Master although noticing almost immediately it is a doll.

"Well, it's time to put it into practice after a long time." are the words of the orange-eyed child holding the glass figure with his right hand and then the left hand is wrapped by that unnatural black fire. A distorted, cold, malicious feeling could be heard from the fire. The left hand touches the object of fragile material noticing how the flames begin to fade and instead the star has in its interior translucent dark fire.

The Vindice opens part of the garments of the chest of that identical doll to him, from there a hollow where he places the object to see with interest he closes his left hand and extends the index and middle fingers to witness the manifestation of a small yellow fire bright that becomes indigo and returns to its previous colour alternating soon to change between those two colors and to touch with that fire the doll where the heart would be located. The fire disappears and the white-haired boy goes back a couple of steps.

He finds himself soon observing the features that distinguished him as a doll disappear as an illusion.

Even more so when he sees the replica closing on its own the upper clothes hiding the star that enclosed the black flames. More strange to her was even when it was impossible to say at first sight was a perfect replica that seemed human and only knew of it by its connection to her Master and the lack of Prana of the doll, the copy smiles closing his eyes before opening them and leave the closet. The killer turns his gaze to his bed. Underneath this bed emerges a cat of fur between silver, purple and blue, what draws attention are its ruby red eyes. "You know what to do." is the only thing that says the white-haired boy to the cat that seems to nod and approaches the copy of the Vindice. The human-looking doll bends to take the cat in his arms to finally go to the door of the room and out.

Admite was impressed, not by what he did, but by the way of doing it ... he did not use Prana for it. A squawk attracts his attention and finds him placing a strange black chain around his neck, but also the same red-eyed crow of a while ago that is shown inside the room standing on the back of a chair and a slight jump happens to be on the shoulder of who has understood is its owner. "All the preparations ready." she's curious when sees him reach out to her. "We'll show you a place that might interest you." Even if she does not like the way in which he speaks to her looking like an order, she agrees with what he has to show him so he takes his hand without much thought.

 **Vendicare; Room of archives and records, 15:39.**

If she had to be honest, she expected something better than the one shown by her Master, even though this was valuable to her form because it was a type of treasure that she valued more was not in itself what she wanted... information. Now he could understand why he was barred from access to Vindice's records, even though he had an idea of what he was looking for, the place was too big so it would not be easy. or so she thought until she saw he stop and in her eyes recognizing he was happy though barely and showing it.

"I found it," Assassin heard him say, noting the satisfaction in his tone. He sits on the floor before beginning to leaf through the documents being lit by lanterns on the ceiling. "Grail, eh?" He murmurs in a soft voice as the red-eyed crow tilts his head a little. Both bird and jailer are beginning to read the information in the files and documents. As soon as he finishes with a sheet he gives it to Assassin who imitates it, although he may omit to read, this could be the only opportunity he would have to acquire information about the information that Vindice might have and could be useful in the future. With the idea that it would be useful for future battles, she proceeds to yield once more to what he wants, after all is mutual benefit in these somewhat special circumstances. They had just read all the information regarding the Holy Grail War... it's more complicated than he imagined.

Apparently the Holy Grail is an artifact created in Fuyuki, Japan more than two centuries ago. The creators of the miraculous artifact were the founding families: Einzbern, Tohsaka and Makiri whose name is now Matou. The goal of this was Akasha who came to be the origin, the Root, the center of infinite knowledge of the world ... the Grail was created with the aim of accessing the records of Akasha, the desire of all Magus. The creation of the Grail was originally a ritual to recover the third magic of the Einzbern; The "Cup of Heaven". Nagato Tohsaka, Zouken Makiri and Justizia Lizleihi Von Einzbern created this system thus forming a gateway to Akasha and it is because of the massacres between the Church and the Mage's Association that Japan was chosen to be outside the control of the Church. The alchemy of the Einzbern was used to prepare the vessel for the Grail. The processes dictate the realization and preparations and what happened during the process, as well as a particular witness that still lives today and is in Clock tower. If had to be sincere, was impressed, it was a process that took ten years to gather the energy necessary for its manifestation.

The Vindice does not avoid puffing annoyed remembering about the record that informs the rupture of the alliance between the three founding families of this war when they realized that only one could accede to Grail that in turn could only be used by Master and Servant that they won.

For the same reason only the three families would be united for the creation of Grail but later they would become enemies after the invocation. The invitation to external Magus or outside the three founding families was a double-edged sword because by becoming Masters it was a risk where these guests would take advantage of to fulfill their own desires by importing little the family, position or prestige ... the first war writes finished before even beginning to end a stalemate without winners.

The second war ended with all the Masters and Servants dead because of the way in which all the parts were developed causing destruction and death. There was too much freedom and the pursuit of victory blinded them coming near to exposing the World of Magus bringing collateral damage by killing all witnesses and possible threats to their society, akin to a deliberate and meaningless carnage ... this war was proof of the possible betrays of Servants to Masters who being honorable heroes would not be willing to harm the innocent and the clash of ideals and personalities caused a bad relationship ... a Master used his Command Spells to make their Servant commit suicide, something that other competitor seeing like one opportunity to eliminate the competition ... a crude lesson for the three families that consequently brought a meeting and requested the assistance of the Church in order to establish more precise rules to avoid repeating something like this and the Church would happen since then to be referee.

The third war ended without result because of the wars due to the interference of the Nazis and the imperial army. The Edelfelt family was the first and only time to reach the final. There was no winner because the Lesser Grail was destroyed... this war caused the near extinction of the Tohsaka family, it would also be the first time that the Makiri now Matou would not participate because Zouken Makiri died in the second war and with him The Magic Crest of the Makiri being the use of Crest Worms in turn the Makiri family had not had talented children in the Magecraft since years ago so the Grail did not select anyone of said family even if they were of the founding families... in the same way, it was the first war in which the Church set out to play the role of arbitrator.

The fourth war changed everything, it was a point that altered a lot, finally bringing a winner. The reports write the Masters and Servants of this and the previous wars. The Einzbern had always occupied strong Servants being insufficient coming close to achieving it more never getting it. Out of frustration and impatience they hired the Kiritsugu Emiya Services to be their champion and represent them in the fourth war. Tokiomi Tohsaka, the head of the Tohsaka family, would participate after successfully saving the Tohsaka house from extinction by marrying Aoi Zenjou, and from that marriage twins are born, the Tohsaka patents bring economic recovery and influence to a certain extent in studies conducted in Clock tower. The new head and head: Kariya Matou, the new hope of the Matou family participates in the war being the first within the Matou to be born with a natural talent in Magecraft and despite having to start from scratch was someone who had a high caution to be someone of abilities unknown to the world of the Magus.

Other important fact was Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia's attempt to dismantle the Fuyuki Grail by seeking to separate from the Mage's Association seeking to create a new Yggdmillenia clan within which unlike the other Magus families own multiple Magic Crests instead of focusing on a single. The attempt was a failure because the container was under the care of the Einzbern who had suspected of him, however Darnic obtained a different opportunity to seize the Grail having been chosen as one of the Masters so he was forced to win When the Mage's Association learned of their intentions or they would take action once the war ended. The rest of the participants were Magus of first generation; Ryan Sanders, Mary Williams and Tamaki Ushibara.

Kiritsugu Emiya invoked Lancer whose identity was Vlad III of Wallachia. Lancer was invoked in his homeland three months before the war. Tokiomi Tohsaka invoked Archer, his identity became Gilgamesh, King of Uruk becoming the last Servant to be invoked. Kariya Matou summons to Saber: Percival, happening to be the second invocation. Mary Williams summoned Assassin; Hassan-i-Sabbah of the hundred faces, Ryan Sanders had as Servant the Berseker; Spartacus. Tamaki Ushibara had Achilles as Rider and Darnic with Aslaug as Servant Caster. The mediators of the church: Risei Kotomine and his son Kirei Kotomine.

The effects in this war were less destructive compared to previous wars, but it was not less dangerous and especially with such legends. Gilgamesh eliminated one of Hassan-i-Sabbah's personalities by making Williams's appearance appear to be over, Sanders was assassinated by Assassin and Spartacus stepped in to control Darnic and Aslaug who had formed alliance with Williams. With that Tokiomi to see the situation sends to Gilgamesh to eliminate to Berseker finishing in rejection by the arrogant king. Lancer remains on hold until he is forced to deal with Assassin and Spartacus when determining the base occupied by Kiritsugu being in turn a battle that ends unfinished when using Command Spells so that both Servant manage to escape of the death... Kiritsugu begins to Employ tactics to annihilate the Masters. During the war; Kirei Kotomine dies before the unexpected attack of Spartacus... is presumed died saving his father. Assassin's death and involvement end when the King of Uruk discovers he was mocked by such tactics when Assassin is found by Rider bringing a battle where the appearance of Saber and Lancer came to a halt.

The death of Darnic and Caster came to the hands of the former ruler of Wallachia when his base was located and was devastated by explosives injuring the head Yggdmillenia... the caution of Masters diminishes before the death of the two Servants more complicated to treat. Kariya is looking for a meeting with Irisviel Von Einzbern who is thought as Master of Lancer. The objective of this meeting was an alliance between Matou and Einzbern to deal with the rest of the Masters. The head of the house Matou discovered the identities of the rest of the Servant being enemies with great legends... Irisviel accepts at the suggestion of Lancer when looking to keep his Aces hidden as long as possible.

The next to fall is Berseker who not having Master attacks openly during the meeting and falls into the hands of Percival ... during the way back to the residence Matou are ambushed by Tokiomi and Gilgamesh causing the defeat of Percival and Kariya who escapes When Lancer intervenes with the help of Kiritsugu revealing himself as the true master of Lancer. The final battle comes two days later where the culmination comes with the defeat of Gilgamesh and Achilles before Vlad III. Irisviel Von Einzbern who was the container of the Grail, by Kiritsugu's desire came back to life. The Einzbern obtained the Grail and managed to recover the Third Magic becoming one of the most powerful families in the world to finally achieve its objective.

Even sitting analyzes the information you have acquired in the records inside Vendicare. This place is located in a remote and hidden place in which nobody can access unless it possesses **_Flames of the night_**. On the surface that would be the summary of what happened in the War of the Holy Grail, but that fourth war had a much deeper meaning because a few moments ago just got to read the report that owns Clock tower, report that Vindice obtained thanks to its spy; Tamaki Urushihara. The truth was that Vindice was watching every event in the war, talks and more. Vindice discovered Kiritsugu Emiya's desire to save mankind, because he did not seek that desire in the end is because it was impossible.

Kiritsugu's desire would lead humanity to stagnation by erasing the dividing lines and distinction between good and evil, humanity would be empty. He came to that conclusion because of his Servant, the impaler made him realize it, partly helped that both were very similar in the use of "the end justifies the means", while both could work together complementing in a way efficient having a good relationship. Many were the causes that made possible the victory of the Magus Killer, used the ability to mark the territory of Lancer strategically by temporarily overriding Tokiomi's authority through the Leyline connected to the Grail in the final battle. Vlad III refused to use his Noble Phantasm **_"Legend of Dracula"_** , apparently Lancer hated to be compared to an unpleasant creature and preferred to die in battle before becoming a vampire, preferred the fall to use something that obtained by distorted histories of his history. Kiritsugu respect that, however suggested the use of said Noble Phantasm might be his only chance to beat Gilgamesh and Achilles. Apparently that discussion occurred shortly after saving their ally that ironically was one of the causes of their victory.

Kariya after losing to Saber his continuous participation was more than improbable and in return of almost all its Prana managed to conserve its three Command Spells that gave to Kiritsugu like gratefulness and in part obtaining of that advantage changed the result in their favor. Kariya reported that he could use the Command Spells to solve the problem that Noble Phantasm had and the solution was to order that by activating **_"Legend of Dracula"_** he would retain his sanity and only acquired the advantages of said Noble Phantasm, to quench the thirst of blood... they were used Specific orders leaving Kiritsugu with only a Command Seal and a Lancer ready to use the power he hated. One of the reasons he agreed to the plan was Irisviel who was motivated by the hero is stronger than the monster and so was also his opportunity to prove was above that aberrant story that tarnishes his story... the result It was Lancer's win that first defeated Archer who underestimated his opponent and in the end Rider even if he was the fastest hero of all was overwhelmed by the new speed of the Servant of the spear and its field infested with spears.

"To think that the legendary Vlad III would accede to use that power although it did it with the aid of the Command Seals. It was crafty to use them before **_"Legend of Dracula"_** , having done so afterwards would have been useless for more Command Seals being used ... it was still a risk." he comments with humor. Important facts about the fourth war come in that Vindice not only witnessed everything without anyone but Urushihara knowing it, but also obtained a strong ally, a useful contact in Kariya Matou.

Apparently a year before the war, Tokiomi was going to give up his youngest daughter to one of Magus' families, Kariya who, despite Aoi Zenjou being the woman he loved, married Tokiomi, was a friend of the family Tohsaka, more specifically Aoi and his daughters. So when he learned of the fate of Sakura Tohsaka, he asked to be given custody of the girl to which Tokiomi refused because of the lack of Magic Crest in the Matou. Kariya managed to develop a powerful Magic Crest, custody of the girl Sakura would be his, although to find out that Kariya would participate in the war, led by his arrogance changed the terms of the deal, if Kariya won the Grail would exchange it for the child.

Although the Magus Matou lost, would not allow Tokiomi to win to know the fate of Sakura would be marked as one of the reasons why he sought an alliance taking into account his possible defeat and ensuring thereby have an opportunity to adopt the minor Tohsaka. As soon as he yielded his Command Spells to Emiya, he used one of his contacts with the underworld to seek an audience with Vindice from whom he had heard rumors. The Magus requested a meeting by being aware of the friction between the Mage's Association and the Mafia in the past, some Magus were caught by the Underworld jailers.

It was a deal where an exchange would be made, Vindice would give him access to his Magus and Magecraft files and records in his possession and even provide him with the materials needed to create his Magic Crest, he would be given protection from the Mage's Association and Clock Tower and hide information about the outcome of their work. In return, Kariya would give them the information about Magecraft in the possession of the Matou, so the Matou house would become eyes and ears in the Magus World for Vindice and assist them in matters where they might require their help. The advantage would be for Kariya Matou in this deal, Vindice would not mind because among his plans was to use in the future the battle for the Grail through the Matou with the idea of acquiring a method to eliminate Checker face. Thanks to Vindice's assistance, in two months Kariya managed to form one of thirty-three, thus succeeding in adopting the girl of the Tohsaka avoiding falling into a traditional family of Magus who was safe for their unpleasant minds and attitudes toward the Japanese Magus, It was more than sure they would make her suffer.

"Bermuda, always spiteful, vindictive but astute," Tsuna says, closing his eyes on the shelf. "To think that the true goal was always that" hears her whisper, she distinguishes the tone because he has used it for a long time. "A farce, eh?, Even so in your case I would not say so, at least with me as your Master." She sees him feeling irritated.  
"What are you talking about? The Grail is something only a Master can use, not a Servant," he says to see him rise from his place. "personally I do not know if the Grail would have chosen me to participate, I'm a killer to begin with. On the other hand I lack a desire because what I want are things that I can do myself. So if I got to participate I would leave the desire to you. You also forget something important" watch him expectantly of what he would say.

"The Grail granted the wish of Kiritsugu Emiya even though Vlad III was still alive" Assassin is startled by the reminder. "You read it, did not you? At the end of the war, Lancer gave Emiya the desire. Vlad III's own desire was to cleanse his legend by erasing the stories they invented of him about being a vampire. I imagine he has to see he appreciated his Master and his wife. Accepted false stories do not determine his true legend and was satisfied to have been able to face heroic legends," records write Lancer passed away in his homeland after cutting off the contract between him and Emiya replacing his old desire to claim his story to see his homeland a again before to die.

"by what it is understood, the Grail although it is a way to arrive at the Root, that happens if in the end all the Servants die. For the purpose of a desire, it is only necessary the death of six Servants... well, on this occasion there are thirteen who must die if we want a desire," exposes Tsuna his theory to the woman in black dress.  
"I do not have a wish for myself and if the Grail can only grant wishes to the Masters, then I will make your wish come true and you will be present to see it." she is surprised at his words. He is amazed when she starts laughing openly causing him to be baffled. After a few seconds he recovers to look at him with a smile indicating that he is funny.

"Indeed a peculiar Master, although that would be so if it were not a lie. There's no way you could give something like that. Everyone wants something, including you." he shakes his head. "It may be because I do not think it deserves something like this," rises from the ground while the crow flutters to maintain balance even standing on the shoulder of the executor of Vindice. "changing the subject, I admit to being curious about your identity. For my part, my name is Tsuna, the killer and executioner belonging to Vindice," the youngest Vindice is finally presented. "By the way, Noir is the key name I was given when I joined Vindice, only Tsuna will be fine. Although you can call me the way that is comfortable for you as long as it is not offensive." he smiles looking up at the huge file extension before seeing it. She does not avoid smiling humorously at her Master.

"I'm Assassin of Black. As for my identity; I am known as the oldest poisoner in the world, do you think you can handle the Great Queen Semiramis?" she feels some satisfaction in being able to surprise him because of her revealed identity so that she may soon see him laugh. "well, I admit it, I never imagined it... to think what would be before the Wise Queen of Assyria... I see that the Grail actually gives miracles!" is curious in what he comes to say looking between flattery and jokes. "Why do you say that?" She asks curiously.

"Because I have the privilege of speaking with a queen of remarkable glories, although with a certain reputation becoming a figure of controversy. On the other hand do not imagine Semiramis was to be so beautiful, had always known was a beautiful woman able to capture the hearts of many men... never imagined it to be even more than I believe" flattery makes her smile in a good mood, does not blush because in her life she was often flattered. "Capture your heart?" She asks in a joking tone.

"Unfortunately the one that I like does not mean you have my heart, wise queen. Besides, I would hate to fall in love with someone who will surely return to the Throne of Heroes once he gets his wish," Tsuna says with a light smile. "although if you ask those kind of questions a thirteen-year-old boy," continuous mockery and it is then that she notices how he leaves the humor and the jokes showing taciturn and serious as he observes. "I hope you do not have the impression that I will be your footman and obey all your orders just for being a queen. You depend on me just as I depend on you in this war. I will not consider you as my superior, but as my equal and is something I will do for the first time because there is only one person whom I consider my superior and that is not you... after all I have killed leaders, bosses, soldiers and all kinds of enemies," takes a slight pause to extend his hand.

"I am your Master and you are my Servant, even if it was not your best option, but that the only option you had, I will do everything in my power for your survival." says Tsuna. "You could change your mind at the end and use a Command Seal to order me to commit suicide, even kill yourself." She says, maintaining a calm expression.  
"I will take an oath for the first time in my life. An oath to you." her attention continues on him but this time she is curious to hear his oath. "It does not matter at all, even if I change my mind, I will fight for your desire, I care little what you want. I will never use a Command Seal on you, regardless of the circumstances and if I break my word about forcing you to a Command Seal, you can kill me, I will not resist, but more importantly... I will never betray you." it was strange to hear such words in a child, could even say behaves like an illusion child, but his eyes indicate his sincerity and resolution.

"Are you sure? You'd practically be refusing to use a tool that could change things in your favor," he smiles. "I will use it if necessary, it will be your decision to kill me or not. Do not make mistakes, I'm not discarding my life, I simply compromise because even if you really are not alive, you would be putting your life at risk. The Master and Servant relationship is not boss and lackey, it's a relationship of companionship where both fight for the same goal... it's that simple." consider what he said, he admits he did not expect something like that. Even so, she could not help believing him, because he is still a child and not a man at all, something in her makes her trust him and what he says.

"There are no secrets between us," she said, accepting his oath and working together. She would be irritated that he dared to treat her as his equal, even if what he said made sense, he was different from all the people he came to know, he was rebellious, he could perceive was not in its nature, but something that leads To defy orders just as he did when he came with her to Vindice's record room when he was banned. Take Tsuna's hand that smiles. "You just have to ask," he says with good humor. Assassin of Black chooses to take the floor. "Those flames, what are they?" Assassin asked, memorizing the black, yellow, and indigo fire he had displayed, not Prana.

"Shinuki no Hono, Dying Will Flames or Deathperation Flame. They are described as a form of energy of high density and refined by the life force of each living being. It is according to the emotions that each person possesses, his Battle Aura differs. Compared to the Aura, this is a phenomenon that only very few acquire, it becomes the willpower of each person manifesting in these flames, the will we possess even beyond death. Each Deathperation Flame is unique and possesses its own destructive abilities and powers." watching it accommodate the files it has moved and it as if it knew what it wants. She delivers what she still had and he keeps it. "Deathperation Flames are categorized by their purity according to the feelings and goals of each, in turn they are divided in Flames of Sky or Flames of Earth respectively of both categories there are seven," he unwraps his left hand that used bandages to be covered.

Hence a red flame is manifested in the tip of the index finger of that hand and again he feels that Prana is not used to create. " ** _Storm Flame,_** has the ability to disintegrate" the flame changes color to blue looking like water. " ** _Rain Flame_** , the power of Tranquility, a power that reduces the effects of everything it touches," the small flame changes to the same bright yellow that it saw before leaving the room. " ** _Sun Flame_** , its power is Activation, among its capabilities; The cellular acceleration and with it the capacity to heal the wounds at a fast pace, it becomes a flame with a practical power for many types of activities," could understand what he meant, did not have time to reflect when the yellow fire was It turned green looking to produce electric sparks.

" ** _Lightning Flame_** , as you can see, its resemblance is to that of electricity, its function is Hardening, it can raise the strength and durability of objects... even can be used as electricity in itself," exposed seeing the green beams are replaced by a flame Purple that seemed to be lighter than the previous ones. " ** _Cloud Flame_** , its capacity is Propagation. The power of propagation is the ability to increase and replicate, it can replicate objects or form a field by using something like base material," it again changes its shape and color being this time of lower density and indigo color. " ** _Mist Flame_** , its characteristic is the Construction, the ability to create something out of nothing; Illusions," he says with a slight laugh before seeing the flame deforms into a soft orange flame that causes her to feel a certain calm and warmth feeling hypnotized.

" ** _Sky Flame_** , the rarest of flames comparable to the real flames, its characteristic is Harmony, a state that has no contradictions, no flaws, a perfect balance, provides the possessor with a great insight... nevertheless this fire is part of what condemns me, bestows a certain power that no one has come to see, I will speak of it with more calm after," the flame changes to be a reddish brown color.

"One of the **_Flames of Earth_** ; **_Earth Flame_**. It gives me the power of Gravity to the degree I can modify it around me in any measure and I can even manipulate objects without having to touch them. The rest of the flames are; **_Swamp Flame_** , the power of fermentation. **_Forest Flame_** , the manipulation of vegetation. **_Mountain Flame_** with the ability to create mountains. **_Glacial Flame_** , the power to freeze, create and shape the ice. The **_Desert Flame_** gives the ability to illusions just like the **_Mist Flame_**. **_Cave Flame_** , the creation of minerals," the youngest member of Vindice finishes naming.  
"As you have deduced, I can only use **_Earth Flame_** of the **_Flames of Earth_**. I am actually the only one in the world that can occupy all the **_Flames of Sky_** and **_Earth Flame_** , however also this," observe the reddish brown flame instantly freezes and becomes shiny powder.

"I could form a derivation of an ability of my ancestor. Compared to it, I can control the ice perfectly, but above all I possess this." it is when I witness the manifestation of the black fire that brought it to this place, to recognize easily is cold, heavy and powerful. " ** _Flame of Night_**. This flame is Vindice's strongest weapon, power over space, the ability to create portals... something like Teleport. This cursed fire is something that Bermuda came to wake up more than four hundred years ago allowing him to restore his body deteriorated, I am the second person to wake up this power," he expresses with nostalgia extinguishing that black fire before the watchful eye of Assassin.

"I woke up this power under different circumstances and in the same way I did not end up unleashing it completely. If I do, my time will stop for eternity," his words say them with an air of distant absence. " ** _Flame of Night_**. This flame is Vindice's strongest weapon, power over space, the ability to create portals... something like Teleport. This cursed fire is something that Bermuda came to wake up more than four hundred years ago allowing him to restore his body deteriorated, I am the second person to wake up this power - he expresses with nostalgia extinguishing that black fire before the watchful eye of Assassin.

"Why the doll?" The woman asks curiously. "Bermuda can feel my presence through the **_Flame of Night_** that I possess, so I introduced these flames in a special vessel and with the flames Sun and Fog gave life to a puppet identical to me happening to pretend to be me. This chain has the ability to nullify the presence of the Deathperation Flames. " Tsuna says with a shy smile and she does not avoid thinking his Master was cunning to disobey an order of his superior. She did not think he would use such a tactic to deceive even his allies, and the one who brought it was a sign that he decided to trust her despite her reputation. The demonstration of flames was very small and it is certain they would not perceive the truth.

"How did you get us here without **_Flames of Night_**?" Semiramis questioned interested, she is after reviewing the information of the Heroes Throne that finds had not noticed before... there is a strange irregularity that is altering part of the information and also find Vindice data. She returns from his thoughts when Tsuna in response merely points to the crow on his shoulder who tilts his head.

"Magecraft, I came to create my way of using it combining it with Deathperation Flames and she is part of the result of my path. Salakief is my relative, one of three and the first. She can use space ability to transport herself that being the way we arrived. Be transported in an instant from one place to another. That's just one of her specialties," reveals Tsuna unconcerned."Although I seem to have superior abilities, it is far from the truth. I'll give you more details later, the decoy will not last long and I do not want to be discovered." Tsuna offers his hand to what he access easily, barely learned something from him, but it is enough to conclude this guy is complex and more than useful... certainly has an interesting Master.

...

 **And this all for now. In the next chapter we will learn more about Tsuna's past and his circumstances... until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42:**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts._

...

Chapter 03: the child of the silence arts.

 **2 years after. Florence, Noir Mansion; back garden, 12:19 hrs.**

Tranquility can come in various forms, in different places and different circumstances. In this case it was in a mansion, a farm somewhere in Florence something far removed from civilization, yet services such as water, electricity and other things that have become daily in the life of the common man are things with which they count and more.

It's been almost two years since she was summoned, eliminating her original Master and getting a peculiar boy as a Master instead. On that moonlit night and the traces of energy after the ritual of invocation, she could feel the connection she had with that boy and the madman who happened to be her Master and invoked it using that boy as a source of Prana being that the reason he instantly recognized what would happen if the summoner died. It was not difficult to choose, always points to the best and later proved to be right when by fate ended with Tsuna, the best assassin Vindice as her Master, the information he got and the new skills she did not know were more than a Bonus that would help their plans.

Compared to the other possibilities, Tsuna was someone she could easily relate to and work with, not just because he was not delusional, idealistic or closed-minded. Tsuna was a practical, pragmatic, insightful, cunning, lethal and above all loyal and honest. He knows how to use the truths half-heartedly, to make those around him interpret what he says to how he wants to, is manipulative but not seeking to control anyone, but maintaining their secrets and privacy or diverting the annoying attention by keeping their existence and hidden circumstances . The ability he possesses to know when someone lies is a very useful ability.

She would have liked to have had someone like him as his assistant at the time she lived. Even if he was cold, taciturn, distant and lonely he could see he was someone else, helpful, kind, considerate, honest and above all loyal. In these years they began to plan, to devise ways to act. Something they have in mind is the anonymity of both should possess as much time as possible, they would wait until the majority of Masters and Servants were eliminated, especially when remembering the special condition that he owns and comes to be an inconvenience.

Certainly his Master was a talented killer without equal, he could kill his targets without any civilian casualties, he was fast, strong, his ways of killing were something he considered creative and fascinating. Tsuna compared his comrades to using deception and death traps as a method, he was good at using any type of weapon, he was intelligent, he had common sense and among them domestic skills, the defect came in his possession.

Tsuna has control over the **_Deathperation Flames_** of the Sky class, the **_Earth Flames_** and **_Flames of Night_** , as well as **_Zero Point Breakout_** and development of the Magecraft: **_Rebirth Fortuna_**. The combination of Prana and Dying Will Flames resulted in a new kind of power that potentiated the effects of both, things that a Magus could not do because of Gaia and Alaya being Magecraft somewhat unnatural was, to some extent skipped jumping certain restrictions because the power used in the Underworld is energy that one acquires due to a certain nearness to the death skipping some restrictions as the displacement of spatial level by the use of Magecraft, something that did not apply in the **_Flames of Night_** , Yet the speed of spatial movement was much greater with **_Rebirth Fortuna_**... this form created by Tsuna was innovative and powerful, the defect was that Tsuna had a weak condition for a month and a half before being summoned because of an event known as The Battle of the representatives where Vindice won in a battle to Vongola and the other participating famiglias. The result was the selection of the new generation of Arcobaleno and Tsuna topped the list.

The bond between Servant-Master they shared, gave Tsuna knowledge about the life of Semiramis. However Semiramis also had visions about the life of Tsuna because he is an incomplete Arcobaleno. With this she could see the infernal training he lived through since he was a child, the death and tragedies he had to see, part of what he was and the same thing happened to him. Tsuna had acted behind Vindice's back with the aim of eliminating the Arcobaleno system without anyone else having to die, the plan devised with Talbot, the old craftsman. Tsuna had manifested when Bermuda was defeated, he did not reveal his identity and defeated Tsukina Sawada despite the power she awakened being an awesome power that could even rival strong Servant... what was critical of all is the dark truth, Tsuna is the younger twin brother of Tsukina who would be the leader of Vongola in the near future.

In these two years she got to know him better, the reasons why he acted behind Vindice's back. Yes, it was to avoid the death of his companions who happened to be the closest to a family for him in spite of everything. Even if they found it when small after waking the **_Flames of Night_** saving his life. Vindice did not save Tsuna out of charity or the kindness of his heart, because they saw in him a weapon that could serve his revenge goals. He was trained from his premature months of life, he was instructed in each type of knowledge for the sole purpose of a revenge that had nothing to do with him, separated from his sister from whom he later discovered her existence being his reason and motivation to endure that hell. Even so it was insufficient the hatred of the jailers and exarcobaleno to ignore they changed.

That child they saved with the sole purpose of being a means to pay off their debt, changed the insensitive monsters making them discover they still had heart and emotions, stopped being only someone destined to be a killing machine in a child with whom fond and formed a bond... that child became their family, they had become fond of him, even in the Battle of the representatives were determined to die in order to avoid Tsuna dying facing Checker face. Despite appreciating Vindice, despite everything, the main motive that made Tsuna act was the desire to protect his sister from a fate like that of the jailers of Vendicare... nevertheless brought different consequences... sentence.

The creation of the Jars, the containment of the elements in them and the use of the **_Flames of Night_** would be insufficient, although this would permanently eliminate the sacrifice of many would not prevent someone to be condemned. The Tri-Ni-Sette and its politics were the balance of the world, Alaya and Gaia depended on this system as well, Millefiore handled one part, Vongola another and Vindice had obtained the means to ensure no one was doomed to a destination like theirs... things were not so easy. In order for the Tri-Ni-Sette to maintain its balance not only the Vongola Rings, the Mare rings and the pacifiers had to be protected, it was necessary for an anchor, someone alive to control and maintain stable with its existence the bases of the Tri- Ni-Sette and in this case were the Bosses Vongola, Millefiore and their Guardians, but also the Arcobaleno. Even if the system of the elements in the Talbot jars was a success, an anchor was undoubtedly necessary... Tsuna was chosen.

The Arcobaleno from heaven was cursed to a short life, shorter than those condemned to end up as a Vindice being reason why no member Vindice was formerly a holder of Sky Flames ... the method created by the craftsman Talbot changed the Tri-Ni-Sette politics and the curse of an ephemeral life broke, in its place was endless, Tsuna's time would stop, he would be alive. It is because of the change in the Tri-Ni-Sette, Tsuna has been weak since that day as his system adapts to his new role and the change will last longer which limits his power drastically. He possesses forty-two Magic Circuits. The third part of those Magic Circuits were obtained in several operations and evidence of it is white opaque hair and orange eyes... it was torture. A considerable amount of flame, but that was reduced by the changes in his core so he was very limited and she for the obtaining of Prana had been avoiding to use some ability that could cost energy to Tsuna or draw attention.

Normally who awakens the **_Flames of night_** acquires immortality automatically, but Bermuda had retained in it a seal to reduce the effect of the black flames by limiting it to a small part of that power and Tsuna with it grew like any normal child... the The effect was normal but slow growing so he had been shorter in stature than any average guy. After beginning the process to be an Arcobaleno, its development stabilized and continued until a complete Arcobaleno. The consequences would be his time to stop and with it an immortality superior to the one of Bermuda and almost comparable to the one of Checker Face. The only ones with this knowledge were Tsuna, Assassin of Black, Checker Face, Talbot, Trident Shamal and Tsuna's familiars; Salakief the Raven and Rosemary the Gardenia.

As she meditates on the information about her Master, savor her vanilla ice cream cup at a glance and enjoy the beautiful gardens behind the mansion while sitting at the garden table where she likes to spend time sometimes. "I'd like to eat crepes," she says, looking at some dandelions on the right side. "Sweet or salty?" Asks young Vindice. In these moments of leisure he was wearing black pants, dark brown boots without a drawstring and a white shirt with two loose top buttons as well as sleeves.

Certainly their relationship was good. Although reluctantly she has come to consider him and see him from the beginning as an equal, got to get used to it and ceasing to feel superior to him, although she often behaves bossy and commands. It was more by custom to its times when her was a Queen and he takes it of good form. Although he is not a slave or a steward, he listens to them and complies with his requests because of his helpful nature and his inability to deny requests, he was different from the orders, if he acceded to his orders it was because he considered them requests, not orders.

On the other hand, Tsuna does not see problem, it was coexistence, it did not bother to him who contributed more in the daily life. Partly because he was happy to spend time with someone even if he was not really alive and was a killing machine in human form... he was not very different after all and she, although at first difficult to understand, found himself really enjoying of her presence.

Something that impressed him was discovering that while she liked to indulge in luxury, he discovered she enjoyed even more of the simple things. That has taken most of the time Tsuna can deal with it although they rarely have their clashes because she is authoritarian and he ends up reminding her in one way or another that would be the case if this was her time and kingdom. Although she has remarked that frugality is a sport that he plays for those who possess the most important privilege and possession of all; Authority, that he could well have power and all he wanted if he claimed his right over Vongola and thereby acquire an authority equivalent to that of a King. In a way Tsuna is of royalty, even if he gets angry every time he remembers about his blood, they know it's a truth, the title of Boss or Capo is equivalent to King in the Underworld, the World of the Mafia. Vindice has more authority, more resources and power in the Mafia World to be the guardians of the Laws of the Mafia and the stronger ones, it is partly because he does not insist or seek to convince Tsuna to claim his right... rejection of Vongola and hatred of it is something she can understand and even sympathize with.

A girl in the clothes of a maid, a girl with blue hair and eyes of the same color, went to serve more black jasmine tea to the two cups, coming to hold the teapot with a serene and enthusiastic smile to attend to his master. Watching the tea Rosemary serves, her mind revisits memories. Assassin of Black came to see fragments of his past, knowing that they are similar in many things, one of them is hatred of one of the parents. She hates her mother for abandoning her and for having fallen in love with a mortal man, he hates his father for being the cause of his mother's death and inability to protect and abandon him. She always considered herself above men although with her Master turned out to be different.

He had the blessing and privilege of having a mother who loved him and even died to give him the gift of life, a mother who could only hold him a few seconds with love before dying. The story was tragic, Nana Kurosaki, a kind-hearted civilian woman fell in love with Iemitsu Sawada with whom she later married and as a result get pregnant with twins. One of the sons of Timoteo; Enrico, learned of it and carefully without being discovered, sent the information to enemies of Iemitsu who committed themselves to make pay the Young Lion of Vongola to cross in their way.

It was on the day of birth. The attack was during the delivery, Tsukina Sawada was already born at that time and the attack seriously injured Nana. The arrival of Iemitsu did not wait to kill the attackers with one of them managing to survive and flee. However the situation was tragic, his wife had already lost a lot of blood and the shock caused a risk in the birth of his second child... only one of the two could be saved.

The only two options were the death of one of them, the woman he loved for whom he would give anything to save her or the child had not yet lived and whom he has not yet known. Despite sharing the same blood, Iemitsu did not think about choosing his wife over his own son and more than willing to save her if that meant denying the right to be born to his own child. Nana refused the operation and proceeded to choose her son over her own life ... the doctor chose the decision of the loving mother above the desperate husband. The cesarean made her lose a lot more blood, there was no time for transfusions or stop the bleeding if they were to save the child... the little one was born and the ephemerally happy mother called him _"my little Tsuna..."_ before closing his eyes forever while holding A beautiful smile at the end of her life and the beginning of her son's life.

At birth and being named, Nana failed to give him a full name, that the boy understood it years later interned in prison that became his home shortly after his birth. The little boy with an incomplete name was abandoned by his own father. The man hated him, considered him the cause of the death of his beloved Nana, so he took the older twin and left leaving the child behind in tears. Death persecuted the child when the same famiglia that failed in the death of the two heirs, having achieved one of them come back alive to report on the separation of the twins... believed the child was left behind to keep him safe... idiots. In revenge sought to kill the child who ended up in an orphanage where he was taken care of for a month.

A young girl just entering the age of majority who had been an orphan and lived in the orphanage Yumeko, instantly fond of that abandoned baby being who would come to take care of him. The young girl who was just beginning to live refused to surrender the child, protected him with her body from the burst of bullets. She crawled to the wall without letting go of the little boy and holding him in her arms apologized for being unable to protect him... the death of that young woman, the only light of that child after being abandoned caused the nightfall in the sky and crying in hysteria and pain black fire as a curse of hatred engulfed and consumed those responsible, filling them with terror and suffering.

Like her who, being abandoned, was found and raised by the pigeons, he was found and raised by the cold bitter jailers full of hatred along with the desire for revenge that makes them live. She from small study several disciplines that were the tool of knowledge to reach its objectives. Tsuna learned about the world that took away his happiness, his mother and his light, grew under the expectations of others who molded him into a killing machine. Looking at him, she remembers how she achieved her goals, he grew up fulfilling the expectations of his caregivers who in advance took away the freedom to live without wanting to realize that in the process they changed and began to live not only for their revenge, but for the welfare of that child. Tsuna learned the truth of his existence at the age of eight.

He knew his name from an early age, the incomplete name became his origin, his only connection to his mother from whom he knew his sacrifice and did not seek to fill the missing space of his name, was an incomplete existence. He always wondered about why he was abandoned by his father, it was the jailers who freed him from ignorance... that day he met hatred and hope. The hatred towards his father, his blood and his ancestor, but above all the hope, love and faith that were born to discover had a twin sister who lived in the same world as him, along with it the indifference to his younger brother; Natsuyoshi. The brother who was born of a new love between Iemitsu and a woman who was not Nana... for the child named Tsuna was evidence that Iemitsu never deserved the love of his beloved mother, but also was unable to care for that child because they were Connected by the father's blood, not by the blood of the mother he loved and sacrificed for him.

He joined the jailers of Vendicare with the aim of protecting his sister, in order to be strong to take care of her when she needed to be saved, when she needed it she would save her. He knows she does not need it, she has so many people who love and protect her. So from the shadows he would take care of her being just as silent and dark as the night itself... all for the sake of his only family. For her he would sacrifice whatever, even his own life, would take care of her just as his mother would and would do if she were alive.

The first time he murdered someone was at the age of nine. He had been taught various ways of killing, was fascinated by the arts; Music, painting, cooking... so many things, so much to learn, was his reward for his arduous effort, his dedication and resolution in his learning. It was a prisoner, one who had met him almost nine years ago, a survivor who saw the color of hell was black. It was one of his first tests, the use of torture. He hated torturing, the only thought bothered him, even if it was someone who tried to kill him when he was a helpless baby. Even with contempt for such methods, I do the work without hesitation, hesitation or repentance. He did it for answers, which would lead him to meet one of the causes of his mother's death. The Oro famiglia, the enemies of Iemitsu, they were his first murder. The strings and chains were their first tools of work, cut and crushed their bodies. He did not feel joy in killing them, but a sense of accomplishment knowing that they would never destroy anyone else's life.

She grimaces with the knowledge of knowing that child who became a master of the silent arts, the art to kill undetected, without being seen or heard, the various traps that have to end the lives of their victims and they don't can hear nothing because the sound comes after their deaths in steps full of parsimony and lacking in remorse... that child over the years learn there are so many forms of salvation, ways he learned the bad after so many screams of fear, shots, blades, fire, tears and blood. Compassion is a virtue and a weakness in him that appreciates and bothers.

"prepare of both." says anticipating the flavors with delight knowing he is sometimes too good with her. "ambitious woman." he hears him complaining funny because he also anticipates her and her way of being. In response he smiles." naturally someone like me must have more desires than normal people because I am superior." she answers her Master.

"It simply means that you are selfish. Selfishness is a human emotion, you are a human part after all." hate to be reminded of that detail. Imagine he is charging for suggesting the day before as a joke that Tsuna wanted the acceptance of Iemitsu... needless to say that he did not make dinner what she wanted and left without dessert. "I'm still superior," Semiramis replies with a smile of pride as she looks at him. He does not delay in turning to see it when finishing his own ice cream. "No objection," he yields with a small smile. With some humor he memorizes some of his tastes, not only playing various instruments, writing, painting, drawing, reading or some form of art. One of his passions is video games, she finds interesting forms of entertainment, but he always pointed out his desire to play with someone else.

Tsuna has invited her to play, sometimes just because she is bored is accessing, personally consider such activities a waste of time. When she wants to enjoy being back in the world, when she wants to relax come to this place where she does not have to stay hidden. The library of Vindice is useful so you get to read a lot only to know better about the world of her Master, to become familiar with the forms of the Mafia finding in some things compared to different reigns in history, finding interesting and ingenious way in which the underworld operates. Most occasions will ask him who does not deny the information.

"for now there has been no movement of the Church or the Magus society. Nor any clue to Masters or Servants." the old Queen of Assyria complains with boredom. "something normal if we consider the discretion that we have had for two years. Even if they know a Servant was invoked, they do not know your class, it will be a matter of time to discover under the class to which you were invoked. When it happens it will be too late." the black-haired woman nods at the killer's words. "On the other hand we have the advantage that they do not know you are my Master. On the other hand it is known only Hassan-i-Sabbah is invoked as a hero in the Assassin category," the Wise Queen tries a little of her ice cream in a thin spoon passing to enjoy the cold vanilla dessert.

"even if you are not completely the Arcobaleno of the Sky, by default you happen to be part of the Tri-Ni-Sette reason why the Grail restrictions to invoke antiheroes would not apply, of having been a Master chosen by the Grail. You could have invoked whoever you wanted because the sky represents time, as you said." it was something true, normally the Grail would not allow anyone from a story full of unforgivable crimes to be invoked, but because Tsuna is someone distorted being a Incomplete Arcobaleno, could bring something dangerous. "It was fortunate that Turner did not know. I use a dove as a catalyst, it is probable that I sought to bring in some god who was represented by one, most likely the dove of peace. To use a gray pigeon was because he was desperate and he would fail if he delayed." he says with a certain humor. "Do you want me to keep looking?" The woman with pointed ears asks the orange-eyed killer.

"No, even if it's through pigeons, they might notice. On the other hand, even if they have not shown it. Vindice has been lurking, watching over any clues about the Grail and registering it, so far they will be using their spies in the Magus Society to do so. We only have to keep a low profile and wait, after all it's been almost a year before the War for the Great Holy Grail begins." she knows he's right, on the other hand, they used that time to acquire knowledge, to learn and to continue with their own preparations for battle. "then as your duty, continues to please me as you have done so far." but again to show off his bossy attitude, she said with a humorous tone indicating in part was a joke. "Making it from your footman, huh?, although it would not kill you to help at least a little with things." Assassin to look at him as if he had grown a second head and in response, Tsuna sighs tired to know is too much to ask of her.

"Do not worry, Tsuna-sama, I'll help you with anything you need. I'm sure that Salakief will be happy to help you." he looked at his Familiar can not keep a small smile. Watching her remember when he came to save her, with it the name he chose for her later. It's a pity he had to suffer so much and that helpful and sweet attitude is only addressed to him and his people nearby, Rosemary hates humans intensely. It is by his command that she has not killed humans except when she has to send her to annihilate enemies for work or intruders in her territory who are guided by curiosity.

"Thank you, Rosemary. It's nice to have you two." she blushes slightly, smiling enthusiastically. "You do not have to thank us for anything. We're happy to be helpful," the blue-eyed woman declares in a soft voice. Names, if sincere does not feel good giving names, with that in mind remember the nicknames for which they have called: Noir, the craftsman, monster... many nicknames where they show their hatred and fear of their person. Assassin perceives the emotions of Tsuna and with this he chooses the way to act. "You know?" He directs his attention to the woman in black clothes. "I'd like to know your favorite place."

Vindice's youngest member is surprised for a couple of seconds before moving on to smile. "It will be a pleasure, my lady, unfortunately we will have to wait until tomorrow and go early," Tsuna informs gently. "I'll look forward to our trip." Semiramis is satisfied that she has succeeded in encouraging her Master by avoiding those unpleasant and demeaning thoughts. With a certain resigned smile he admits has softened because of him.

...

 **Vendicare Prison; Throne room, 14:45.**

The dark, cool, dark and creepy atmosphere has been something he has been used to for a long time. He remembers clearly when years ago he felt that presence, similar to his own. How by reflex act was manifested in that place being followed by Jager, his faithful right hand. When they arrived at the place they found an unusual scene, children and adults killed at firing point, but what left him incredulous was to see the black fire consuming some lifeless bodies and only three sounds filled the place, the cowardly groans of a man of the Mafia, the thunder of fire burning its victims and the cry of a child who was sheltered in the arms of a young girl who had tears in her eyes but still dead held the child who cried. It was when, although weak, he felt that power came from that baby, he approached, but the child stopped crying at the proximity and out of nowhere silence... he had not fallen asleep, felt safe and that the child he valued had barely lived about a month or so he was fearless at his presence had startled him.

His centuries of life had made him learn a lot, an example of which was to recognize what was a potential danger... he knew when he found that child and it was only thanks to Jager that later confirmed. He decided to take that child and take him to Vendicare, later he would determine what to do with him, leave him in the place was out of the question and kill him was something he was unable to do for some reason... they can call it instinct if their will. Thinking back then realizes that he was unable to kill him because for the first time in centuries he felt something he thought lost, compassion and humanity but did not recognize it until years later. They interrogated the only survivor other than that child. Discovering that little boy was Iemitsu Sawada's son, the story behind his birth and the incomplete name his mother gave him when he was unable to name him at all when his time came. The presence of Night Fire was strong in him, but he also felt the flames of his ancestor. He recognized the talent, the potential... decided Vindice would raise it and exploit that potential to turn it into his means of revenge against who betrayed them.

It was not easy, even if the child was quiet most of the time, some did not have the patience to take care of it. Example of it was Small Gia that wanted to tear it every one that cried, but only the memory that that child would kill Checker Face it stopped. Jager and Alejandro were the best looking, it was the Vindice dollmaker who had a greater attachment to that child for whom he came to create some toys that he keeps as a treasure being evidence that they still retain part of his heart. It was Tsuna's early taste for the tools and dolls that Alejandro had the easiest to deal with. Each of the cold jailers trained him, all in his own specialty. The most brutal and cruel was Small Gia, but that little one who sought the approval of those who took him under his wing gave him strength, many times he was seriously injured... Small Gia had no consideration even if he was a child and admitted he was gentle with him even If it was his idea to make the descendant of Vongola Primo a weapon. They taught him so many things and before realizing they were swarming around that child more and more frequently. Many times under the pretext of turning it into the weapon they needed and it was when they saw in his eyes the hope, that smile of happiness when he had a twin sister understood that little became a fundamental part of their lives and time after their salvation.

Guilt is an emotion that had not come to feel in so long, but it was one of the emotions that he recovered thanks to Tsuna. Many times when he remembers the first time he came to kill, when Tsuna happened to be the murderer executor of Vindice came to remember he lost so much because of them, his childhood, his freedom, the blessing of a normal life in the happy ignorance that they have many in the world. He tries to console himself with the knowledge that it was the Young Lion of Vongola's fault that Tsuna was inside the Underworld, that even if his childhood and much of his innocence was sacrificed, he is strong, the strongest person he knows, even has passed him. Be aware that despite the blood, suffering, anguish, sadness, abandonment, regret and death. Tsuna hasn't lost his heart, he still retains his good heart, his faith and hope in the world. For though his heart was darkened, he was sincere with himself.

He could still see it, his difficulty in holding a weapon, how bad and wrong it felt to see him carry one, it was part of his kind nature that he was not someone to take up arms to fight and much less to kill, only one person would be the That he would die by his hands. Everything changed when he discovered he had a sister, who was not alone in the world... discovering he wasn't alone made him discard his own nature in terms of not using weapons getting to the point that seeing him hold any kind of weapon became natural in him and For those who came to see him. They know he joined Vindice willingly, willing to kill to become strong, to have the strength to protect his sister from the world of the Mafia. The times when he would leave Vindice to go to see her, to take care of her from the shadows every time a danger threatened her. When Mukuro Rokudo went after Tsukina Sawada, he watched in the dark, he would only intervene when his sister was unable to win, he trusted her, but he was not deluded by believing a sure victory for the various variables and the capricious volatile fortune that has no favorites The vicinity of death... with a certain humor he remembers Tsuna dragging Mukuro with a certain sadism, both to escape, and to attack his sister.

"I trust everything went well," Bermuda says, looking at Jager, who was returning through a portal formed by the flames of Vindice. "It's something else." The church has requested a meeting with you." Him expression becomes serious upon hearing of it.  
"It's been decades since we last met for a meeting with us. Inevitable considering the circumstances of this occasion," in response the Vindice of wavy black hair nods to what has been said by his boss. "Taking into account what happened long ago is to be expected. The meeting will be in Japan, Nanimori tomorrow," to think that of all places it would be in that city that his youngest subordinate so much hates.

"We'll meet with them, you and Jack-kun will come with me. Even if we are not enemies, we can not trust the Church." remarks an aspect more than certain for them.  
"What about Alexander ?, would be more effective in case of ambush," suggests the second in command of Vindice. "It will not be necessary, they would not risk staying on our bad side. They have no reason. On the other hand Alexander has work to do." the hidden message is clear. For two years they have reduced Tsuna's work, even if he does not show it, he can see his weakness, and he has been in the quest to complete his learning in the world of Thaumaturgy, something necessary for what lies ahead.

"Do not worry, Tsuna-kun will be fine. No one knows about his existence, he is one of us, and if anyone tries anything, we will execute him." Jager confirms with a nod of the words of the head of Prison Vendicare. He's right, anyone foolish enough to try to kill his youngest member will know the worst of them all. Tsuna is not only their companion or a weapon, he is their protégé, their hope, their salvation and dream ... above all he is the son of Vindice. "To think that a child, but among many would be the one who made us feel again," says Jager wistfully. "Tsuna-kun is special and the tragedy that brought him to us is a blessing in disguise. Vongola has no right over him, he lost it when he was abandoned. Even if they discover the truth, he will not forgive them, not even for her." the memory of the first time Tsuna felt hope, the memory of his sentence, shines brightly marking his decision and thus the time remaining. Perhaps with the uncertain future he must make the time ahead, that for now can wait.

...

 **Well, although late, here is the current information of Assassin of Black. However some of its statistics have been altered because she have been two years of being invoked and the various circumstances have caused an improvement and weakness in her abilities, after all Tsuna would be a practical person who could teach a few things that Semiramis would find it helpful:**

 **Class: Assassin.**

 **Faction: Black.**

 **Master: Tsuna**

 **Identity: Semiramis.**

 **Gender: Female.**

 **Height/Weight: 169cm, 51kg.**

 **Alignment: Lawful Evil.**

 **Sthrength: (E) D**

 **Endurance: (D) C-**

 **Agility: (D) C**

 **Mana: (A) C**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Class Skills:**

 **-** ** _Presemce Concealment_** **: (C+) B+; Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. The rank of presence concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack. However, this condition does not apply to poisoning something.**

 **-** ** _Territory Creation_** **: EX; Creates an area that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. By gathering specific materials, it is possible to create a "** ** _Hanging Garden_** **", superior to a "Temple".**

 **-** ** _Item Creation_** **: C; Allows the creation of items that carry magical energy. Semiramis specializes in poisons, so she can't make any other types of tools.**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **-** ** _Familiar (Doves)_** **: D; Allows the use of doves as familiars. They can be directed by throught alone, without nedd for a contract.**

 **-** ** _Dual Summon_** **: B; Grants the Class Skills of both the Assassin and Caster classes. An exceedingly rare trait, possessed only by a select few Servants.**

 **-** ** _Divinity_** **: C; Semiramis was the daugther of the Syrian fish goddess Derketo and a mortal.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **-** ** _Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity_** **.**

 **Rank: EX**

 **Type: Anti-world Noble Phantasm**

 **Range: 10-100**

 **Max Targets: 1000**

 ** _The Hanging Gardens of Babylon._** **In reality, Semiramis had nothing to do with its construction. However, due to the misunderstandings of countless people, it became her Noble Phantasm. Because this Noble Phantasm is "vanity" itself, the conditions for its activation are strict. It is necessary to gather a fixed amount of soil and stone from ruins in the vicinity of Baghdad, Iraq, and only once these materials are prepared can the activation proceed, (This entire process takes at least three days). As the name suggests, it manifests as an "enormous fortress hanging in the air". And, within this fortress, all of Semiramis' parameters are increased in rank. On top of that, her fame level is also boosted to the highest class, and attacks are revised in her favor.**

 **-** ** _Sikera Ušum: Arrogant King's Alcohol._**

 **Rank: B+**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Range: 1-20**

 **Max Targets: 10 People**

 **A Noble Phantasm that can only be invoked at the throne in the Aerial Gardens of Vanity. The atmosphere and magecraft receive a "poison," environmental property.**

 **When this Noble Phantasm is invoked, the magecraft Semiramis uses is granted a "poison," attribute. Heroes who posses legends that say "Poison had no effect" are granted a debuff bonus, on the other hand, if they have an episode where they died to poison, damage is doubled. Different types of poison can be selected as well.**

 **In regards to the image, the poison's** **appearance manifests as chains** **.**

More ahead we will see the changes that will come and the other Servants and their Masters...  
See you later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42:** **In this chapter unfortunately Tsuna and Semiramis do not appear. For the moment everyone is unaware that Tsuna is a Master and that unlike others has already two years of advantage, in turn added a year that he did not waste. Something that was not mentioned in the previous chapter was about the possessions that Tsuna has. By logic comes in that the property have them as part of their salary. Bermuda and Vindice do not know about Semiramis because they trust Tsuna and respect his privacy ... part of the guilt for making him their weapon of revenge.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 04: prelude to disaster and chaos.

 **Japan, Nanimori church; 10:01 hrs.**

The chapel in a Christian church in Nanimori was the meeting point, a meeting they had imagined would occur because of past events, an unusual event for the first time for both the Magus Association, the Church and Vindice meeting in one place. Whenever there were encounters between two of the parts, most were warnings or threats to interfere in the affairs of their respective world. The Magus and the executors would always avoid a fight with Vindice who from their existence have dealt with all kinds of enemies, including supernatural creatures like the Dead Apostles, demons and so on. That if they dared to enter their world with the purpose of causing problems to the Underworld.

"To think that the day would come when this would happen," murmurs the priest, already in old age. His way of expressing it was with melancholy, restlessness, regret, and determination. Risei Kotomine lost his son nine years ago by an unexpected attack of Berseker, although it is a sad fact is a memory that treasures in the heart that his son saved him sacrificing his life in the process, but would have preferred to die in its place, It was sad that her granddaughter grew up without the love of her parents, but whenever she thinks of them she remembers how much they loved her. The problem now was that she would be in a more dangerous situation than that of years ago. "I think the same, but the situation of the last time warrants it," expresses one of the other parts that Bermuda recognizes as Tokiomi Tohsaka, the man barely and has changed, had slight wrinkles in the eyes. An excellent magician but like person similar to many heads of the Mafia.

"although you do not believe it, this event is something that Vindice I consider would happen at some point in history. We never thought it would be so soon," are Jack's words to those present in the place. The presence of Vindice causes chill in the majority except for the tall man of rough complexion, in his thirties, tanned skin and reddish hair who watched everything in a contemplative manner. The representatives of Vindice; Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, Jager and Jack. For the Church were Risei Kotomine and Caren Hortensia, granddaughter of the Kotomine. Of the Magus Association were Tokiomi Tohsaka, Lord El-Melloi II of true name; Waver Velvet and the character who caught the attention of the guardians of the Mafia Laws was that strong man of whom they know is Rider, a Servant participant of the War by the false Grail whose identity is Iskandar, king of conquerors and winner of said Falal Grail that provided his wish although incomplete, was alive but a part of him is still that of a Servant so he retains his abilities. "This meeting was held because of the next Grail War," says old Risei, thinking that there would be so many complications after the fourth war.

The victory of Kiritsugu Emiya and his desire to recover his wife was the end result of that war. The Grail was delivered to the Einzbern with Jubstacheit Von Einzbern being the real winner with it by regaining the Third Magic for the Einzbern, thereby becoming one of the most powerful families of all. In reward Jubstacheit gave to Kiritsugu Emiya the freedom of his wife and daughter giving them to some extent the closest thing to a normal life and the Homunculus; Leysritt and Sella as maids... an extra bonus so to speak. The effect of the recovery of the Third Magic was the restoration of the Leyline energy throughout the world as a reform that accelerated almost six decades that the Grail needed to gather energy for the next War for the Holy Grail .

It was a battle without a winner with horrific damage. The power of the Grail to grant wishes became true to the results of the fourth war. The Magus coveted the power of the Grail thus giving rise to False Grail Wars all over the world, were so ambitious that discretion diminished what caused part of the World of the Mafia to find out. The consequences were two Masters tortured and murdered by being snatched from their Command Spells and using blatant resources to kill the opposing Masters. Tokiomi had participated by being the first to participate in two Wars for the Holy Grail and was lucky not to have died and this time it was impossible to invoke Gilgamesh, not only the problems that caused, but also the catalyst "lost" between the articles in the secret vault in Vendicare. Kariya waived his right to participate by giving Risei his Command Spells and the Einzbern did not need to participate again in having achieved their objectives. It was attempted to create a Grail in various parts of the world, mostly Magus families of extensive lineage or first generation ... countless lives and destruction is what was brought with an unfinished end.

In the Fifth War by the Holy Grail Vindice intervened capturing the Masters of mafia origin, even the powerful Servant were unable to avoid something like this, most with a hatred of their nasty and greedy Masters. Even if that would cost them their participation, they did not move a finger to avoid the capture or execution of the criminal, only one of them dared to face the jailers being one of class Berseker ... it is enough to say it was his defeat before the mysterious and unknown Power of Vindice. He might have had a chance against a low level, but he faced three top level in his true form.

None was able to create an authentic Grail, the closest to match it vanished to fulfill the incomplete wish of a winner Waver Velvet who managed to recover the body of his Academy instructor in the Clock tower and return the body to the El-Melloi family with The Magic Crest. Since then Rider has remained at his side ... according to his sources indicate under the argument that _"you are the one who brought me here, therefore it is your duty to live for your king"_ , to El-Melloi II does not seem to bother him.  
"this war will reach major scales, not only because it is the sixth War for the Holy Grail, but for being the first Great War for the Great Holy Grail," was true what Tokiomi said, even if the Servants are invoked by the Grail, the Prana was recovered and as there was no winner to claim the prize, the Leyline recovered with an excess of energy so six years would be the time for the battle to start again.

This time being the authentic and unique Grail that the families Matou, Tohsaka and Einzbern created, the attention of the Church, the association Magus and the Underground World would be about this event and many would seek to enter this battle.  
"fourteen Servant with a new one acting as the Ruler class, two factions; Red and Black," are the words of Rider who speaks for the first time but in a serious and interested way. "Do you want to participate?" asks Lord El-Melloi II to Iskandar who smiles looking at his old Master and friend. "¡Of course, yes, an epic battle between heroes, the greatest war for the True Grail is an event without equal. For the same reason I would like to participate, unfortunately I admit I can not!," admits with some regret the tall red-haired man. "That said by Rider-kun is true. It will be a larger-scale battle than the previous wars, so the damage will be greater. Vindice is aware of the future war for the Grail, so we have already begun to take measures to prevent members of the Mafia from attempting to steal the right to participate as they did in the past," are the words of the leader Vindice reminding everyone formally moderated by the catastrophe of years ago and to carry out their work no matter the circumstances, Bermuda marks the line between their worlds.

"Bermuda-san is true, but the line between our respective worlds has been compromised," the words of the priest draw the attention of the Mafia guardians who now harbor certain doubts. All can see Risei Kotomine seems older... is likely by the memory of his late son. "There is truth in your words, Risei Kotomine. Two years ago a member of the Ciampa family betrayed his boss and broke Laws in the Mafia. He tried to run it, however when we found his whereabouts he had fled and this was what we found in his place," it is the words of Jager who from the inside of his jacket takes out the folder that his apprentice gave him two years ago and The delivery to the old Kotomine who opens the folder soon to be surprised. "this is... " curious about their reaction the rest of the members of the world Magus are coming to see and it is then in their eyes are recorded photographs where there are corpses, but between it a Circle of Invocation. "from that day Renard Turner became a fugitive we have been looking for, yet he has remained hidden somewhere in the world. Our investigations led us to discover the hidden corpse of a Magus in Spain of whom we have concluded was the true Master chosen by the Grail." both sides feel something like a repetition of years ago.

"the Mafia has been warned about the criminal condition to execute of Renard Turner, hiding its condition like Master. So it is on its own, because regardless of its status as Master, he will be condemning himself in the process to be eliminated by someone in the Mafia," indicates Jack. "What measures does Vindice take if it appears during the Grail War?" The young priestess asks the jailers. "Death. Regardless of his status as Master, she has broken our laws, something that will not be tolerated," it is Jager's response to the only girl in the place. "Unfortunately, the situation is more complicated than just that criminal. Three Masters chosen by the Grail have just been confirmed recently... they're part of the Mafia," this was unexpected news for Vindice. "Who?" Von Veckenschtein questioned, knowing that something like this could not have been overlooked unless they were legitimate Masters chosen by the Grail, otherwise they would notice suspicious movements in the Famiglias and the quests to catch them and force them to pass your right as Masters.

"Tsukina Sawada, Byakuran Gesso and Heng Wu" it is because of their heads covered by the bands that it is difficult to recognize the surprise on their faces. The image of a happy smiling children with hope in his eyes reaches the jailers' mind. "three of the most important figures of the Subterranean World. A candidate to be Donna Vongola, one of Millefiore's leaders and the leader of the Chinese Triads," Says the second-in-command in Vendicare almost absent. "Vongola family approached us; The Church, seeking advice. Of the three they were the only ones to seek our guidance. She's just a girl of my granddaughter's age and from what I could see, she's a good girl with a lot of innocence in her eyes," says the older Kotomine. "Imagine asked to meet with us to prevent it. Unfortunately we can not do anything to avoid it, they have not broken any of our laws at the moment, Vongola even if he opposed us in the past, the situation has been resolved so Vindice does not retaliate against them." clarifies Bermuda calmly and neutral.

"was something we considered from the beginning. We can not deny their participation. However the Grail is an object belonging to Mage's Association, although in the past have been people from outside without relation to us Magus, would be a disaster if someone from the Mafia would win ... we can not imagine the damage that could have, In the same way it would be hypocritical to try to prevent their participation," communicates Tohsaka seriously. "for this reason after contemplating the situation, it has been decided to request the Church to work with Vindice to function as arbiters during the war and in conjunction with the Servant Ruler to avoid a disaster like the last time," indicates Lord El-Melloi II. "however we would also like to ask for your help to prevent anyone from the Mafia World winning. It would be dangerous for the Grail to fall into the wrong hands. The goal of the Magus is to reach the Root, something that the Tohsaka family has not forgotten unlike the other two founding families. We would at least avoid the Grail being used for questionable purposes regardless of who the winner is." the words of Tohsaka's head. Bermuda can easily see the cunning of the man, although he reluctantly admits is right that something like the Grail should not fall into bad hands.

It is a guarantee that if it was not for the Battle of the representatives and their results, they would seek to catch a Master to participate in the War for the Grail by making Tsuna a Master... all for the desire to kill Checker Face... that is already unnecessary by the search of Tsuna to save them and to destroy the system Arcobaleno... they do not have need of some desire. He does not deny having a wish, but that would involve Tsuna participating and facing his own sister, something he does not want to know in advance he will do anything to protect her, even fight against the Servants.

"Vindicate accept the request of both parties to act as arbitrators, but that will not stop us from enforcing the laws," Bermuda says in a solemn and cold voice. "It's just what we want, your help to avoid unnecessary damage," says Tohsaka with a smile, relying on it. Anticipate in advance the Masters of the Mafia will break their laws and therefore be out of the War, after all do not forget Vindice was able to eliminate Berseker in the previous war without use of Magecraft. "Is there anything else we should contact?" Jack asks. "Yes." Said the young priestess of the Church taking a step forward to extend her hand revealing the three Command Spells, the test of being a Master chosen by the Grail, no one is surprised indicating that they knew beforehand, Vindice conceals it well.

"then, Hortensia-kun is a Master- comments Bermuda Von Veckeschtein with neutral tone. "But this will be our backup plan. Not only will it belong to those who act as referees, but in case things go bad way. We can seek the victory of Caren Hortensia of whom we know there will be no danger of winning, "Tokiomi confidently says.  
"Why would that be?" Inquires Curious Vendicare Guardian with curly hair.  
"because I have no wish whatsoever." her gaze reminded Bermuda of his protege; Noir, many years before the truth of his past was revealed to him. That is why he knows she lies, she can even easily deduce her wish: she was to recover her departed parents.

"a good plan to avoid a terrible result. I approve." determines causing the relief in Risei and Tokiomi, in the priest to know his granddaughter will be well protected and Tokiomi who has already laid out plans for the future. "Who else has been confirmed as Masters?" Jager asks, looking at the before Velvet. "Here." says the old priest delivering a folder to the strongest warrior in Bermuda who takes it before giving it to his boss who takes it to start reading the names: Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, Illyasviel Von Einzbern, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Fiore Yggdmillenia and with it your personal files, this begins to get interesting.

 **Kyoto, abandoned theater south; 10:05 hrs.**

An abandoned theater in a distant area in Kyoto, the abandonment, the dust and deplorable condition was annoying."Kariya, you'd better have a good reason to bring me here," a seventeen-year-old girl complains, straight golden hair long below the waist, pale skin, thin figure with remarkable curves, black stockings, brown shoes , black skirt with white lines at the sides with a matching jacket, as well as a white short-sleeved T-shirt... the most striking were his red eyes, similar to those of a deity or Dead Apostles. The alluded sighs tired as his adopted daughter tries to reassure the blonde girl. He himself takes on a dark blue formal suit with a felt hat and cream scarf. The other girl has black hair and blue eyes, wearing the Fuyuki schoolgirl's uniform. It was a last minute thing to have had to come here, but the situation warrants it.

The irritability of the blonde is put on hold when a cold sensation invades the place causing it to be alert. Something similar to a fog is manifested and from the inside of it emerges a tall figure, with the head and hands covered by old bands, Victorian clothes of black color and a top hat in his head. "good afternoons, Kariya Matou, Sakura Matou and King of Heroes; Gilgamesh," remains alert to the knowledge that this mysterious character knows their identities. "Good evening, Alejandro. I appreciate you agreeing to a meeting with me," greets Kariya approaching Vindice and both shake hands. "Your thanks are unnecessary, Kariya. It is natural for Vindice to agree, after all, your contributions to Vindice have been extremely useful. Matou are valuable allies," the recognition reaches both teenagers before the name Vindice. Remember they are the cause of the recovery of the Matou and that Kariya did not sacrifice his life in the creation of a Magic Crest losing only the ability to use Half of its Magic Circuits. Vindice provided for the creation of a Crest not only the information and knowledge, but also sources of Prana in using the prisoners to achieve their purpose. To ensure well-being in the Matou both inside and outside the Mage's Association, they provided material goods such as money and a property in Fuyuki that they easily obtained ... centuries of countless fortunes are what Vindice possesses.

In exchange for the generosity of Vindice, Kariya advised Vindice on matters of the Magus world, of course his identity was a secret that was maintained since they formed an alliance, a deal of supply and demand where both parties benefit and being a family of Magus in the east, Clock tower has no direct connection with them so Kariya uses his contacts within the Magus Society. "It happened what I feared," expresses the elder Matou to see his adopted daughter. "Sakura," the girl nods to reveal the back of her hand that was covered with bandages as if she had hurt herself. When removing them. He could see three black marks in the shape of a propeller. "I see, she has been chosen to be a participant in the next Grail War," Alejandro says in a neutral tone.

"yes." The previous time I decline my participation by not being able to compete against the other Master," indicates memorando its refusal to join the Fifth War. "a wise decision considering what happened," says the dollmaker. "unfortunately with the Mafia beginning to act, I fear I try to harm my family as they did with others in the last war and Sakura has expressed her desire to participate. Although I oppose the idea, I have decided to respect her decision," he nods and can understand what the black man wants.  
"Bermuda anticipated the participation of the Matou family in the war. Just as Vindice was directly involved this time," it seemed to catch the attention of the three listeners being unexpected.

"The previous day Clock tower and the Church requested a meeting with Vindice today. It is easy to assume the reason why. Our advance leader has requested to act as impartial judges and our presence to enforce our law against those of the Mafia world who dare to break the laws which will allow us to act directly. You can be sure Kariya Matou that Vindice will ensure the well-being of Sakura Matou regardless of whether she wins or loses." that seemed to bring relief to the patriarch of the ancient Makiri family. "Vindice has no wish to obtain the Grail, however our leader seeks to achieve something that only the Grail can grant," the surprise manifests in the face of Kariya. "Vindice have a wish?" He asks incredulously. "Yes, the wish of Vindice. Certainly it is something that we can achieve, but it would imply a price that we are not willing to pay. We do not want him to suffer." it was incredible for Kariya to discover Vindice cares about someone, but in the same way he can understand or intuit what he is about.

Sakura wanted to participate, not only to defeat the Tohsaka for abandoning her, but thankful that happened because she won a father who really loved her, what Kariya did to adopt her, to have lost half of his ability as Magus, sacrifices, Even an alliance with the Guardians of the Subterranean World. She wanted to participate to change her destiny, so that her mother would marry Kariya instead of Tokiomi ... to be the blood daughter of Kariya Matou. The proud and haughty golden haired woman soon finds the situation entertaining and interesting, unable to contain a smile.

It is in those moments that she discovers with regret that her wish will not be fulfilled with the condition that Vindice has placed in them. She knows that her father would not let her participate if her life is in danger, but access would mean giving up her wish for her own safety ... she had to choose between her own well-being and that of her father. At that moment he understood the harsh reality, Kariya is her father, even if they are not related by blood are father and daughter, she is Sakura Matou and part of the family of Kariya by which he will do anything to protect and reject would involve possibility of losing the protection of Vindice that ensures survive even if she loses. Lying was out of place, even in the world Magus is known the relentless strength of Vindice and how terrifying they are, part of their fame is that they killed extremely dangerous Dead Apostles, that the older ones avoid contact with the Mafia and the last feat speaks of Vindice defeating to the Servant Berseker whose identity happened to be the one of Thor the god of the thunder of the Scandinavian legend giving more reason to Mage's Association to fear them and not to cross in their way.

"I agree." choose what her adoptive father really wanted to know sought to participate. She did not decide it this way because she wanted to, but because he could not detract from her own life after the sacrifices he made for her good. She may not be her daughter of blood, but she will be a good daughter, her duty as the next head Matou was just like him protecting her family even if it means sacrificing her own wishes and that also meant she can not do something to affect in a bad way the Matou-Vindice alliance. "perfect, we will meet in future dates to keep them informed." watch him turn around and enter the fog that just as it appeared faded. The pressure on the environment goes with Alejandro.

Kariya turns to look at Gilgamesh, remembering how she saved herself from dying in the Fourth Grail War. The King of Uruk had found him shortly before the battle, she was going to kill him. Exchanged her life for information, revealed to the proud woman the truth about the Grail and the goal of Tokiomi Tohsaka. She found Tokiomi's betrayal fun and seeing was not a pathetic little man, but could not do much considering the War would end that night. Gilgamesh pardoned his life for the information. Was hours later when being seriously injured was in the castle Einzbern. Needless to say that the arrogant monarch orchestra a plan to fake her death deciding in defeat that there are other ways to win, made the building fall making believe that she died in battle. Was saved when she used the Elixir of youth healing her wounds with it, but again a child that Kariya took from the debris and took with him ... since then she was living with the Matou. There was no way he would go with the traitor Tohsaka,

"Vindice, eh? Interesting mummies," Gilgamesh mocks. "You may be the King of Heroes, but you can not defeat them." Although Vindice is ally, there is much that I do not know about them and you need large amounts of Prana to use your Noble Phantasm." cross her arms annoyed because she remember can't fight to the fullest because of her precarious situation, but not for that she throws in a broken sack what Matou says. "These mongrels mummies are bad at underestimating me, Kariya. I going to show they their place in the future. For now you have to get me out of here, the last thing I want is to get me dirty. At least you could choose a cleaner place to bring us the next time." sighs tired of new account to the behavior of the blonde girl. Sakura for her part with her blue eyes still looks at the wall where Alejandro disappeared. At least she don't have to worry about her safety, but while you will not get your wish, at least you will have the consolation to prevent the Tohsaka win so she will have to limit them to beat they them.

 **Rome, Via dei Coronari; 21:28 hrs.**

She moves around the streets trying not to make any noise. It was night, but the dangers are always there, especially in this world to which she hates so much. This world took away what she loved leaving her alone. It is when she arrives at the apartment that rented that closes with insurance and goes directly to the bathroom. Look inside the toilet water box for a packet wrapped in a plastic bag that kept the contents from getting wet. She goes into the bathtub and stands against the seated wall. From the inside of the bag she pulls out a pistol, a Glock 17 and bullet carriers for that weapon. takes from the inside of her jacket a rather thick, worn and old book with a dark green cover. She hesitates for a moment, but as a reflection puts the book on her lap to bring her hand to the arm that holds the gun pointing towards the door. Raises the sleeve of her brown sweatshirt and sees three red marks that appear as a cross, as if it were a tattoo when she hate the tattoos.

For Luna Rosso life was not always hard. When she was a child, she had heard rumors about these marks, about their meaning. The myth said that it was to be part of a battle where she could summon a legendary hero who would help her win the Holy Grail that would fulfill any wish. As a child she had been fascinated by the kind of stories her father told her. With the death of her parents at the hands of the Mafia was forced to live on her own, manage to survive in that hostile world. She found herself unable to trust anyone, anyone could betray her at any moment. After losing her parents in that attack made by a Famiglia of the Mafia, her childhood dreams were abandoned. Her father had been a mere accountant whom they forced to work for them, the Famiglia Spada. Her father had agreed to work with them knowing the consequences of refusing, just as it could be a protection for his family if he accepted. He was charged with stealing from the Famiglia Spada, the reality came when the Spada Boss wanted her mother in his bed. She remembers with affection and regret his mother, that woman who was the strongest person she knew... how proud she was, even at the death of her father.

Her father was shot dead in front of her house, she saw everything from the window. reminds her mother to take her and flee through a secret passage, a year of escapades until they were unable to continue. She was left to her fate with both in tears when her mother who had taught her to survive the hidden in a library and then ran away to avoid finding her when sacrificing. To see from the window of the library she did not go far, the pig that ruined her life. How the said pig apologized because they had made a mistake, that would protect it as payment for the inconvenience. Her mother had taught her from her childhood everything she could, she could see the insinuation and destiny that her mother was waiting for if she acceded... she was always engraved in her mind when she sent the devil to the Spada Boss and shot the her head committing suicide... proud to the end, proud of her loyalty to her husband, proud of her faith in her own daughter believing that she was strong enough to go forth alone and proud enough to refuse a pig's wishes.

One part of her hates her mother for deciding for her, the other admires and revere her because she teaches her something valuable... never trust anyone in the Mafia. She was in need of stealing, killing and sometimes torturing for money. Always clinging to the motto of distrust and it was not until she was twelve she considered herself prepared enough to take revenge. Her belief faltered on that sunny day. The base of the Famiglia Spada was damaged and many were annihilated by the explosives that it used. At one point it was cornered by Spada Boss and some of his men aiming with their weapons. The pig recognizing her and saying she would replace her mother. Just like her mother had her pride in what she would commit suicide. She had contemplated the idea of dying in the attempt, but at least that dross would die and would not hurt any other innocent family... a bomb that would explode if his heart stopped. She enjoyed watching his expression panic.

Fear was manifested when a figure fell just the same height as she appeared. It was a little taller than she without the hat: Vindice had appeared. The terror came to her for the first time in years, was to be arrested, also saw with bitterness the relief in the Spada Boss and his Famiglia. Heard her sentence, it was the death of who has attacked the Famiglia Spada. What changed her world was when he asked for her reasons to have challenged an important Famiglia in the Mafia. She did not have the courage to die trying to complete her revenge despite the Vindice, something in his question made her answer... was the tiredness, the years of bitterness, mistrust and loneliness where despite failing her mission made her respond with the simple word: revenge. The next thing was the astonishment when everything around the base Spada was surrounded by a black fire, vicious, dark and cold. Then the men of Spada shredded by the chains, only the head of said family alive. The pig tried to escape, but soon he was trapped by translucent threads reminding him of a puppet. She couldn't believe when he handed her a gun and she reflexively took it and started shooting again and again at the trash that took away his beloved family emptying the magazine but not being enough.

Blinded by rage, she arrived at the mafia boss trapped in that thread that kept him captured and vulnerable, take her knife and bury him, take him out and pierce the flesh... a process that repeated until she ran out of strength and see the expression of suffering, fear and supplication that he had even after he died. felt empty at the time, but at least her revenge was complete and dying now did not bother her. The one who allowed her revenge was quiet. She still retains the feeling of her lips moving to tell him she was ready for her sentence. He said that he was sent to eliminate the enemy of the Famiglia Spada for breaking the laws, nevertheless never has had a description and at this moment the unique person who is in the place besides him, was an unfortunate tired girl.

She told him that she felt not only tired but also empty, she had no reason to live. His response was: _"revenge tends to leave you empty, but that only means that after the same you can begin to live really because that void can be filled and that means a new beginning and that you have the strength to face the world ... now you can go ahead and live."_ His words made her breathless and a lump in her throat before the tears overflowed and screamed as if waking for the first time in a long time ... she cried and screamed until she could not take it anymore. When she woke up he was on a bench in a square in Florence; The Piazza Santo Spirito. It did not matter to him not to know at that moment where he was, he felt at peace, but between that felt soon after it was not observed by something between the shadows that faded in the same.

...

Luna began reading the section of the book that most interested him and thereby confirm what he had heard, what was true and what was false.  
"A wish, eh?" She murmurs without letting go of her pistol and hiding what she now knows are Command Seals and the purpose of them. It was by chance that she had learned about Magecraft, knowing the power they used in the Underground World, and Magecraft was a useful tool that she took advantage of on every opportunity that was required. No one knows her identity or her appearance, is a killer under the pseudonym Akatsuki by its own name. His specialty was to create from nothing, ice, freeze and create, his ice daggers would have the ability to pierce even steel so when she killed they never found the murder weapon. Knowledge about the War for the Holy Grail was an interesting concept, although it sounded like a video game.

The idea of an epic battle between heroes of various legends was something Luna wanted to see. She has two wishes, one wish can fulfill it herself and is likely to achieve it in the future, the other was simpler but more difficult. If the Grail was omnipotent she could fulfill her wish. Even with her headache and body resentful for being in a place uncomfortable to read. Feels satisfied and in good spirits, her red eyes ruby finish reviewing the last words of the section that mentions the rules of the War by The Holy Grail. Thinks it best to leave it for later, a tired mind would not absorb the information correctly at the end of the day. Scratches her head making her fingers sink into the disorderly and rebellious long black hair with a slight brown touch. Yes, it is better to leave it for the next day, for now is sleepy, it is not easy to steal a book of this type after all.

...

 **For the next chapter we will have the appearance of most Masters and Servants. The question would be about who are to participate when in this occasion has been discovered a few, among it some original characters and later we will find out if they are vital for the future of the plot. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: Well, they have already passed the opening chapters that reveal part of Tsuna's past and the way the threads of the new Great Grail War. As for the final notes, I'm not sure if I hit at least some of the statistics that appear at the end of the chapter. If you know about something I'm wrong about, thank you inform me in the comments. In advance I thank you and I don't make you wait any longer.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 05: coming of legends from past.

 **Tohsaka Mansion, Library, 00:17 hrs.**

She had carefully read every book, document, and article considered useful and valuable. She isolated herself from the world, even her father being the man her inspiration and goal to achieve. For her there was no better Magus than him, at least that was when she was a child, when she happened to know about the death of Kirei Kotomine knew her father might have died. The man had not been to his liking at all, something in him made her feel uncomfortable, but his death was what opened her eyes to the fact that there are better people than her father. Understood when Kariya Matou achieved something that many Magus consider impossible, a very high level Magic Crest starting from scratch after the Matou lost theirs many years ago with the death of the last Magus during one of the Grail Wars.

Remember that years have passed since the last time he saw Sakura, but she comforts herself knowing he was in good hands because she knows the current head. Matou is a good man, her mother speaks of him as having been friends of childhood and even she could have been his wife if it was not for her father whose mother fell in love. As the future head of the Tohsaka family, it is her duty to fight in the War for the Holy Grail and to fulfill the goal that the Tohsaka family seeks to fulfill from generations ago, which her father could not achieve and can even say he was lucky to survive. Even if the man had lost, he was glad to have returned even if he took action in case of his death in the war, he had prepared everything for the worst case, if necessary.

After reading the last page of the last book in the pile, she comes to a conclusion about who she will choose as her Servant, to which to point. A year ago discovered her Command Spells, her father had been between concern and pride, however her training was intensified. When they tried to choose the hero who would fight next to her, certain disagreements took place. The abilities that each Class possesses, it at first pointed to the Saber Class. Her father indicated that he regretted that the catalyst that used the previous War was lost, disappeared as somebody of the Yggdmillenia clan was likely to have it, after all it was said the patriarch had lived about a hundred years showing himself as a young adult being this proof of his ability like Magus being a relief his death.

Despite this, she doesn't let down his guard, there is a possibility that he will place his hands on the catalyst used to bring Gilgamesh and the Yggdmillenia to use it as participants in this War. Personally she wants to invoke something different, even if Gilgamesh became a Servant above many, does not mean is invincible, proof of it was her defeat to Lancer whose identity was that of the legendary impaler who even if his legend has existed for a hundred years it is as strong as the legend of the same King Arthur and Vlad III managed to defeat to the King of Uruk and the powerful Achilles even with the divinity of this last one.

It is an unwritten rule that no Master would use a hero who has already been summoned in a previous war, would be a tactical disadvantage. Although no matter Gilgamesh whom she invokes and everyone knows, they can defeat her in some way, after all there are dangerous Heroic spirits on many levels, which is why if her father still had the catalyst, she would avoid using it, she wants to achieve this for herself, a hero of her own choosing. Studying so many hero stories in the last year when he obtained her Command Spells was to know the advantages and disadvantages of each, although the information is incomplete is more than sufficient to determine the chosen. For the same reason, the next thing was to wait until the hour for the ritual of invocation arrives. She doesn't avoid smiling confident of her decision.

 **Tohsaka Mansion, Magecraft workshop, 02:01 hrs.**

Looked with a certain impatience mixed with anxiety and emotion before expectations, with her in the room was her father who was more in control. It is when the smoke dissipates that they can appreciate a man in blue dress looking like a kind of tight armor to his muscular body, gray metal shoulder pads, short blue hair although in the long back in a ponytail, some kind of Earrings and red eyes ... what caught Tokiomi's attention was to see the red spear that the heroic Spirit carried.

"I am Lancer of Red summoned for this war, so I ask you; Are you my Master, Ojou-chan?" the young woman with black hair tied in two pigtails with black slats, blue eyes, red sweatshirt, black satin skirt, black stockings and dark brown shoes questions with a smile. For her part, the girl soon smiles satisfied. "Yes, I am the one who has invoked you, Lancer," she says proudly, having obtained just what she wanted. She had deliberated for a long time on her options finding Cú Chulainn was the best of all heroes when reviewing the legends of many being among the most interesting.

A hero with a cursed spear, possessor of a certain divinity, someone who on his own defeated armies and was known for his stubbornness and refusal to surrender even arriving at death to hurt the enemy condemning him to its end. The same abilities that Cú Chulainn possesses are not only limited to Lancer, it is true that it would be as effective as the Saber class, but Gáe Bolg was a spear and power that could end any Servant if it is used well and if it takes advantage of the attack and the way he defied physics and the same fate was his greatest strength... an attack capable of ending legions... yes, he is her best choice. She didn't want to turn to see her father knowing he would be surprised, if she turns, fears her inability to hide her smile of victory. After all, her father thought she was aiming for Saber, she may be in her rebellious stage but he does not deliberately want to realize it... for now.

 **Edelfelt Mansion, dining room, 11:54 hrs.**

Enjoy a good cup of tea in the dining room of the Edelfelt in company of his Servant; Caster. For many the Caster Class was of the two Lesser Servant Classes. An ancestor of her invoked Saber and reached the finals but did not win. The reason she chose Caster was simple, it was a challenge, one that she chose to take with the aim of showing her skills being someone to fight in the front, as well as showing her superiority to those who dare to enter her world. Those unscrupulous heretics capable of anything to gain. While it is true that many Magus use questionable methods in their life, but indiscriminate killing is not something that should be tolerated, is one of the reasons why Caster chose, not only because it is an element where it is sought to use more strategy and strengthen it in battle. Not to be mistaken, she herself is very skilled in combat and Caster's abilities were adequate to have a useful support that helps him to create strategies that complement it.

"I think I told you before, but I have to thank you once again for choosing me for this war. There are so many Servant and from among all I chose myself. A humble writer." he says in a melodramatic tone, the man in medieval clothes, brown hair combed back, beard and mustache in an aristocratic style.

"It's precisely because of your abilities that I chose you, Caster. They tend to always underestimate the Caster Class, I do not. I see a great opportunity and even if I consider my Servant is not someone with high combat skills, instead is someone with unique talent, a talent to help us create a story... a very special, maybe even create something that Surpass your own past works." the man standing next to the woman places his hand on his chest.

"See me, Master. I, Caster of Red, seek to create a masterpiece and this epic battle between legendary heroes is the setting for it. The blood soaking the gardens, the whispers and treacherous glances... just thinking about it I hold my breath in the hope of witnessing a tragedy," is exalted at the end to direct his eyes to the blonde Edelfelt. "of course this tragedy will bring a happy ending for us with our victory." yeah, what the old writer said was true, there are many ways to develop a battle and the tactic is one of many. She knows her opponent points to one of the three Knight Classes. Therefore as an extra bonus your victory will be more rewarding when defeat her.

 **Apartment 302, Nerima, 12:50 hrs.**

She blinks like an owl at the explanation of the pink-haired girl with golden eyes. It was difficult to have to deal with six Masters and six Servants, but now she discovers that there are seven more and they are two sides. One day she had awakened with a pain in the palm of her hand and discovered consequently a black mark that she recognized as Command Spells, these had the form of a scepter. To think that she who was just a second-generation Magus would be chosen by the Grail.

Had been depressed because of the incurable disease that was detected... she did not want to die and with the Grail as a prize was her probable ticket to save her life. Performed the ritual of invocation a month later which brought the arrival of a girl with a figure much more attractive than his, pink hair, golden eyes, a somewhat revealing blue kimono with black stockings and large sandals... how curious were her ears and foxtail.

The girl introduced herself as Caster of Black. Hence an explanation of being a war carried out do not enter seven, but fourteen Servants. A battle where she has to take risks with Caster to win the Grail, if she is sincere she knows that she is risking death... this leaves her to die for her illness or in battle. Something about her reduced her hopes of winning against the huge odds against her, but Caster's confidence encouraged her enough to smile by promising herself to work hard... she thought winning could be something she achieved and with Caster she could do it, for now it would be best to think about what she has and can do.

 **Einzbern Mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo, 13:08 hrs.**

Smiles as she walks down the aisles of the huge mansion she has as her base for this war. This war would be completely different from what her father participated and won to save her mother and recover it. Kiritsugu is her greatest hero, the man who left his job as the Magus Killer to take care of his family, he who taught him a lot. Must admit to her father overprotective stranger, unfortunately some restrictions were created because of the previous war.

On the one hand, the presence of Vindice as impartial arbitrator next to the Church showed exponentially the mode of battle changed, in first only the participants, Masters and Servant would participate, no one outside them could interfere in any way. It is guaranteed her father would ignore the restrictions but to know that Vindice is much more dangerous and unforgiving the Magus Killer could do nothing to help her except to instruct her before the war. It is because of him that she wore the Contender and the last ten bullets with his father's Mystic Code, as well as some weapons of his own choosing.

For her part chose as Servant to Berseker that resulted in the Red side, but not to any, but to the strongest of all Servant. Kiritsugu, although cautious at first, was more relaxed in understanding that she would be well with Heracles as her Servant and because his daughter's body made up 70% of Magic Circuits it was easy to provide the Prana demanded by someone like Berseker. She did not personally have reasons to participate, she does it for the Einzbern, wants to save and change the destiny of the Homunculus. It is thanks to him that she and her mother got a good life, but she wants to save those she considers her other half, she wants to be a hero. Her father years ago could not, but for her and her mother he is their favorite hero.

At the words of Kiritsugu, important figures of the Mafia will be forming part of this War which makes the situation more dangerous, but with Vindice acting as a judge no one will dare to try anything against the Vendicare Guards, no one wants to end that prison or executed , Not even a Master or his Servant could with them... it is ironic that for Vindice, Kiritsugu feels a little calm. At first she had the idea of invoking Saber, the same King Arthur, the Einzbern had the Avalon sheath and possessing the same would give him great protection, but like him, she tried to defy the possibilities and bring someone who adjusted put to her and to be above many others ... her duty as Emiya and Einzbern is to always aim at the great.

 **Vongola HQ, Italy, 14:06 hrs.**

Observes with some interest and nostalgia what today was the Vongola mansion. Beside him is his descendant and the future Donna Vongola. He would never have thought he would be back in the world in a way that was nearly comparable to being alive. It was interesting to have been summoned as a Heroic Spirit, apparently had a legend strong enough and old enough to belong to the Throne of Heroes, although it could only be invoked as someone within the Archer Class.

To think that this girl who turned her hope to redeem Vongola would go so far, even joining this War. Her wish was simple, she could even consider herself selfish, but she was only looking to get her mother back. To some extent he can understand it, even support it. For his part he had no desire at all, he had no regrets and in part it is thanks to Tsukina Sawada Vongola. On the other hand to face heroes of other legends caught his attention, to test as far as could arrive was something that appealed to him.

She is between excited and shy because she could summon her ancestor to participate in the War for the Holy Grail and win a wish. When she woke up one day and discovered on the back of her right hand the Command Seals, was incredulous, at first she didn't want to fight, she did not see the need. However when she learned the consequences and the damage that the Mafia did to the innocent to participate by the Grail determined to join.

It was fortunate that Timoteo-Jiisan had known in the Mage's Association to teach her about the world of Thaumaturgy and with it activate her Magic Circuits being her specialty the Fire Magecraft using rings as a base. When told about the power of the Grail to grant wishes, she don't avoid thinking about the mother she never knew, which is why she would win, she wanted to get her mother back and have the family she never had. For now she should focus on showing Primo the mansion, even if they were soon to go to Japan, She think it would be good for the man to know what he started now that he has a chance.

 **Chinatown, Yokohama, 14:15 hrs.**

After hearing about the report of Hou La, his secretary and personal assistant, he was pleased to know that the preparations were ready as to the defenses of his base. Not only was he confident, but also a Magus dynasty specialized in the art of Taoism, the Chinese arts in the occult. Acquiring the Command Spells was relatively easy, never hope one of the slaves in his palace could gain such a right. She was discovered when she tried to escape, by means of drugs and other methods managed to make her give her Command Spells before killing her for daring to try to escape with something so valuable. The Heng are Magus from a long time ago, generations of practices and it was the creation of their empire in the underworld that could prosper and continue the practices without nothing could prevent them to be part of the Underground World.

His own specialty was the use of talismans and papyri, his Servant Assassin despite his class, becomes a warrior above his Class when it comes to the artist martial Li Shuwen whose fame indicated could kill someone with a soft blow. Although the presence of Vindice is a disadvantage to be able to operate effectively against the other Masters, it will only be temporary, after all Vindice will discover as the War goes on its crimes and its objectives. If they do they will frame as a goal not to capture but to eliminate so he will have to wait the opportune moment to finish with the Guardians of the Mafia and the referees if he wants to win.

 **Rome's Airport, 15:27 hrs**

After having prepared everything, with great facility had begun to walk with her Servant to accelerate the passage catching up with her rhythm. His long, braided pink hair and curious eyes attract her attention and look ahead. Consider the situation, admits things were different than imagined. She had analyzed her options on the heroic spirit to invoke, on the one hand names crossed in her head, not only someone capable on the battlefield, but also skills such as strategist, intelligence, courage, speed and strength. Romulus was a name, Nero, Boudica, Hippolyta and even Francis Drake... from the long list chose Astolfo in the Rider Class.

Of the reason why the twelve paladin of Charlemagne was by his abilities. Although she was annoyed by the fact that he was the most attractive of the twelve swordsmen to think was a kind of womanizer who would be annoying, arrogant and irritable, at least she could count on not being betrayed... she even doubts herself to be attracted to a stereotype of hero. However it was because of his abilities being multiple that chose him among others. To have invoked something of a higher level would bring enormous costs of Prana, nor did it want to deal with some arrogant idiot that only for being King wants to send and to order to her... it is probable would have ordered suicide even if with this it is out of the competition before beginning because she does not take orders from arrogant idiots.

Astolfo turned out to be too different from what she imagined in the beginning... she did not expect to invoke an androgynous knight who looks like a pretty girl, not that he was a talker who hardly stopped talking. His lack of common sense and even less liking for cute things to the extent of wearing girl clothes ... even looks good.

A tremendous headache was won when Luna Rosso questioned him about his identity, she did it to check if she didn't make a mistake in the ritual to discover his appearance, she only conclude that the legend of Astolfo must have been distorted. Although the explanations and stories of the 12th paladin brought an intense migraine in consequence, it was useful information and understood the scope of its Servant, more defeats than victories and exaggerations but in spite of it a great potential to take advantage thanks to its numerous Noble Phantasm, however, **_Evaporation of reason_** is a nightmare.

...

He looks curiously at his Master, the girl is an enigma as a person, she likes silence, calm and easily irritated as he tries to get away to explore and learn about the modern world. she threat him of a leash and even use Command Spells to prevent him from doing what he wants is annoying, however despite his lack of reason his instinct was fired it was better to go as good as his Master. Something in the look of those red eyes made him shiver remembering certain terrifying people during his previous life. On the optimistic side you may find that despite the differences between the two, his Master is intelligent, her wish is something simple, something that for your sad life you can not fulfill on your own because of her lack of faith in the world.

For the same reason he has determined to help her. While he would like to explore on his own, consider whether to follow orders or a Command Spell awaits him, something he don't fear but know the effects that will bring him the use of one. Help that she promised could take advantage of the trip to Japan where the Grail War will take place. Although it was invoked as Rider of Red, his Master refuses to meet with the Red or Black side, participate alone on their own considering the Masters of the Mafia are dishonest people so he agrees.

 **Millefiore Base, Shibuya, Tokyo, 16:03 hrs.**

She snorts through the boring face. She had decided to stay in her room, the one that designated him who invoked her. He certainly had an interesting Master, although it was somewhat irritating, something she disliked in addition to his obsession with marshmallows and annoying her. To think that there would be something like the Mafia in the future after her death at the hands of her father, she found it was an interesting world, also to hear that this world full of betrayals, extortion, robbery, blackmail, threat and other baseness would have Laws and group called Vindice were the guardians of such Laws in the Underworld and they would not do the useless police work as that excuse of servants of the law, but they capture or execute making of them an example for those who defy its authority.

Vindice is feared and respected, have existed for more than four hundred years. He is interested in knowing them, but Byakuran says it is better to avoid them when considering the last time he saw them, he finished with a broken heart and it was by illusions that he survived to a transplant of heart. They will be working with the masters of the Red faction, yet he has told her to use her Secret of Pedigree to hide her abilities and identity, which he considers correct.

The reason she ended up going back to her room and locking herself in it was because of that annoying brat. She was forbidden to give her deserved, one Command Spell stop her to end up killing the brat and the menace to order the next time suicide, running the possibility of losing before the official start of the War, her wish to prove her worth in defying the sword that began her father's story was more than enough to choose to go to her room and shut herself up so as not to be tempted to crush the small plague. Their main allies are the Vongola, Archer reminds her of her father, for the same reason she is disturbed by his closeness. The identity of the man is not difficult to identify considering was invoked by his own offspring and the interaction between Archer and the girl who invoked him bothers her by recognizing is the desire of her heart to be recognized by her father.

The story of that guy is different from her father. He has a similar way of thinking, but she considers him a coward who turned his back on what he came to create and his inability to punish his traitor friend, that's why she feels it pleases the treacherous mist that raise to the highest what Archer created. She feels identified in that aspect because she would have surpassed her father and taken the kingdom farther than anyone, including her father, would prove it.

 **Shimon HQ, Nanimori, 13:47 hrs.**

As most of the time, she feels nervous. This strange opportunity was not something I hope to have. Had been hasty when she discovered her Command Spells during the night when she had to deal with the nightmare of every Boss of the Mafia: paperwork. In the signing of some documents, the pain in her hand as if something burned and from there discover that mark that her best friend showed her. Not only was something that resembled the symbol of her Famiglia, but it was black instead of red the strange tattoo... nevertheless she knew what it was.

Remembering about the reward that the winner would have made her rush and do the ritual to summon his Servant. She hoped to bring Cozz Kozato as her Servant, but given the lack of vital information such as the use of a Catalyst. In consequence it obtained a singular Servant: Rider of Black whose identity was the one of Marie Antoinette.

At first she was captivated by the beauty of her Servant ... she was beautiful. But from there Rider was very kind in explaining things and understanding made many mistakes. She could not invoke her ancestor because he was not part of the Throne of Heroes, he was not well-known he did not have enough fame or recognition to be a Heroic Spirit. Her weaknesses as Master to have few Magic Circuits, not to use an acatalyst and with it to see her incompetence as Master becoming thus depressed.

Rider tried to cheer her up even if it was not her job, but the captivating words of that empress drove her before she apologized for being rude at having been sad and perhaps offended when she confessed she had sought to invoke other Servant. Rider was sympathetic enough to forgive her mistake. They ended up talking and with it confessing her wish is to recover her deceased family and Rider promised to help her to win and fulfill her wish.

Of course her Famiglia was incredulous when she told them what happened. Julie was not slow in flirting with Rider which generated problems with Adelheid and Rider of Black in court and educated rejection to Julie which generated mockery of the others. Rider is a great listener and even her advice and words are very successful ... she would like to be more like her and less clumsy.

It is now that he finishes packing his things ready to go to Tokyo where the battle will be. Adelheid will be the only one to accompany her in this adventure. She knows she will have to face Tsukina, but if she wants to recover her parents and her sister has to be willing to do so. She is concerned about the pact among their Famiglias, but perhaps they can come to a solution. Adelheid was reluctant at first to tell her allies that he would be part of the Grail War, but she accepted. Trust in Tsukina and Vongola, they are her allies and friends.

 **Hotel in Shinjuku, Tokyo, 16:11 hrs.**

Hang up the phone uncertain if she did the right thing. It has been a month since she invoked Berseker of Black. To words of the allies of her adoptive father, at that time only four Servants had been invoked. Of the Black faction: Assassin and Saber. Of the Red Archer and Lancer faction. This had given her a wide range of options that would allow her to achieve his task.

Had to leave the Mansion Matou to come to Tokyo because of the future battles she would face. If there is something that Kariya was known for was the good father he was. Shinji-niisan had wished her good luck before leaving. Asked her to stay safe and be careful. As for Gil-san, she did not say any of that, instead she warned her to think carefully about what she was going to do or could repent.

It was strange that Gil-san behaved in that way, among it refusing to participate in the Grail War. She was her best friend although she was proud, arrogant and bossy most of the time. At heart she had wanted to accompany her and thus would not be alone. Soon she shakes her head trying to get those depressing ideas out of her mind. This was something she had to do on her own, she could not depend on her family as she has done all these years. She had to work hard to reach her goal and have the family she always wanted.

It was still strange to feel the presence of a Servant, the connection with that crazy black knight of whom she can feel the thirst for battle, the urge to crush and kill. Makes her feel a strong oppression and constantly distrusts even her shadow. For a moment consider this is a mistake, she don't need to prove anything and things are fine as they are. No, it's late, to Sakura Matou this can only continue and hope not to fail for her loved dream.

 **St. Andrew Cathedral, Tokyo, 14:38.**

She sighs with some uneasiness, between anxiety, fear, determination and doubts ... in other words she was nervous. To tell the truth, her position is the most delicate, so to speak, after all the Yggdmillenia clan became part of the Grail War. From the attempt of her ancestor, the Grail has chosen them, this will be the third occasion and the two previous participants are dead. She was considered as the hope of the Yggdmillenia, she knows they have many expectations about her, she doesnt like it. The pressure is annoying, makes her feel lousy, only her younger brother knows she does not want any of this.

She has a duty to her family who was lucky Clock tower did not retaliate for Darnic's actions in a sealing order in the clan, but no one in their clan can join the Clock tower. In part she can understand why the old boss tried to dismantle and steal the Grail for the benefit of their clan, reason why more to have come here had to be taken as soon as possible.

So after discussing it with Black Archer, considered the best course of action was to meet with the Grail War arbitrators. However she had not expected inside the church where it comes to be the neutral point would be before the presence of two Vindice and a nun. What she had found out of place was a girl with pinkish whitish hair and gray eyes with English features. A pink kimono in Taisho style consisting of a hakama and long boots of leather with ankle and said girl wearing a sheathed katana. She could easily identify was a Servant.

The other turning point was Vindice, at least one of them who, despite having his head covered by the bandages and his hat hiding his appearance, was shorter than the other. It felt strange in him, both wearing Vindice's clothes, only that the other wore dark brown boots that looked a bit like riding, and a black coat with bandaged hands acting like gloves, making it difficult to define their appearance.

It had come to be observed by them, to appear and the Vindice happened to present to all. With it the Guardian of the Mafia was Alexander, the priestess; Caren Hortensia, the girl in Japanese clothes was Saber of Black and the shortest Vindice was presented as Noir. It was the mysterious Vindice who invited her to eat with them, even her Servant could eat with them if she wanted. Archer expressed himself as soon as Hortensia-san said there was no problem. It was not a surprise to her when Archer agreed and Alexander was excused indicating that he had to check things with Vendicare.

It was when the presence of a child of seven years caused even more confusion. When she saw his white hair platinum and his red eyes could identify him as a Homunculus being thanks to the work of branch Musik in the Yggdmillenia clan. Unlike the Homunculus, this little one seemed to act like any child when it arrives contented to step hurried directly to Noir and this one receives to him warmly changing the aura that emits. The small clerk washed his hands as he told him and the jailer praised the little boy who laughs shy while his hair was scrambled by the bandaged hand while Saber of Black saw the scene with a smile from her place in a remote corner but on guard .

...

The food turned out to be somewhat pleasant and unreal. The way the Vindice member treated the Homunculus was different and questioned Vindice's knowledge of what the child was and his destiny.

"You're Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia, am I right?" the yellow-eyed questioned the Master's Archer of Black . "yes. In fact, he was looking for answers as to the masters of the Black faction." she responds to the nun with cautiously.

"for my part I am Master of the Black faction, however I am part of the neutral zone with the aim of helping Ruler despite being a Master. Even if Vindice has lent their help to ensure the Mafia does not exceed the limits as in the previous war. There is a possibility that they try to use some kind of method to eliminate Ruler so it is our job to help her and my situation as a Master raises the odds that they will not try something. My participation in the War is not in itself official and my identity and situation are kept secret..." take a moment to take the floor.

"even if I participate directly, the fact of my relationship with the Church could be an excuse for them in attacking the referees to be able to say I'm being helped." that makes sense, the Mafia tends to use and manipulate certain factors in their favor To gain advantages, Vindice could not act as arbitrators individually because the War was originally a Magus affair in turn the Magus may argue the Mafia is taking advantage... which is why Vindice and the Church must work together to Avoid harm to third parts.

"The other Masters belonging to the Black faction have mostly been reported in Japan. The only exceptions are Rider and Assassin being the latter a goal of searching and eliminating his Master; Renard Turner, being a criminal in the Mafia," explains Noir having finished eating without realizing it and without revealing his face for a second.

"three years ago a criminal of the Mafia; Renard Turner caused deaths and broke Laws of the Mafia. He managed to summon Assassin of Black and disappeared without a trace since then." says the Keeper of Mafia laws while cleaning the face of the little boy who laughs with tickles.

"the Mage's Association, the Church and Vindice together determined no member of the Mafia must win this war so even if we present them here except you, we are impartial arbiters, we will help the Black faction to prevent Mafia from winning." part of her was relieved to hear that. In fact it is by her brother Caules that the Tohsaka were discovered, Einzbern and Edelfelt are from the Red faction. More than likely she would have to take care of her back all the time. While she has her own abilities as Magus, she knows she is at a disadvantage when it comes to numbers, they also have something she does not ... mobility in her legs.

"Once the Mafia is out, what will happen?" asks Fiore. "Caren will participate officially in the war, Risei Kotomine will be called to act like arbitrator in place of Caren and Vindice will continue its work like judge and punisher. Probably try to attack some Master during the War using some means of the Underworld and that is why it is our job to avoid it." on the one hand it feels calm to hear of it. If she is sincere she doesn't like the conflict, she participates more than anything for the clan that was under her charge after the death of Darnic, her grandfather. The burden of the clan was upon her and in this battle she would be on her own. Even so, winning was something that he sought to achieve, her selfish wish would give him what he wanted without having to give up either to have one.

Cleansing the food stains of the little Homunculus with a napkin, he never ceases to hear in his mind the taunts and complaints of Assassin who finds himself in his Astral form observing everything. In part he himself does not like the situation because, like Semiramis, he was limited to acting when he had to act as arbiter. The situation was also complicated because a misstep and would be easily discovered.

First, Bazdilot Cordelion; A Magus sent from the Clock tower would be helping them to eliminate the participants of the Mafia World as planned in the beginning, it was easy to see they were looking to use Vindice to prevent someone Non-Magus won. Bermuda being aware of this made his own moves, how confidence vote was chosen to represent Vindice, but also made him share the position of Master for Lancer of Black. This was a total disadvantage to his plans, it gave him a certain right to participate directly without breaking the rules, but this would also have made Lancer discover already has a contract and is a Master ... would easily deduct the Servant.

It was lucky Bermuda warned him so he could take action with Assassin to reduce to almost zero the supply of Prana causing consequently she has to be mostly in her Astral form. Along with the **_Presence concealment_** ability would not be discovered and could focus on Lancer. Again his condition as Arcobaleno of the Sky, although incomplete made of his when Bazdilot could bring Scáthach. She was like an anomaly, she was alive and had been released from Land of shadows because of her connection with the balance of the world, she was therefore an incomplete Heroic Spirit because it was not part of the Throne of Heroes unlike of the others to have remained alive even at the present date. Confused at the situation, she was told how she left the world where she had been residing for a long time, about the Grail War. She was not happy to be a Servant and blame it at first was Bazdilot being the typical arrogant Magus who saw the Servant as tools and therefore be above it.

It was a feat to get Lancer's cooperation as the work of Tsuna and his innate ability to understand others. For now Lancer is sleeping like Ruler who happened to be Jeanne D'Arc or Joan of Arc. Ruler happened to possess the body of a French girl named Laeticia. So while it has the capabilities of a Servant of its kind, it also requires the needs of a human. She is one of the possible threats to her plans for her abilities ... he does not see her as an enemy, but as an obstacle, a factor that can badly affect his path. His gaze passes on the girl Yggdmillenia, according to the information obtained in Vendicare, she is someone who can overcome a first-class Magus, even her ancestor and her inability to walk is not an impediment, but could easily read it as being one honest and simple heart girl, that smile as enjoy the food makes it obvious.

...

 **And so far this chapter comes. As you have noticed, Hakuno, Gilgamesh and Enma in this story are female characters, something necessary for the plot of history. Personally I would like to be in their male form, but there is no other. It is time to present the Masters and their respective Servant just in case you did not realize their identities:**

Faction Red:

Class: Saber.

Master: Byakuran

Identity: Mordred.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 154cm, 42kg.

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral.

Sthrength: B+

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : B; cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected.

- ** _Riding_** : B; most vehicles can be handled with above average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Instinct_** : B; during battle one is able to always feel the optimal course. Visual and auditory obstacles are halved.

- ** _Mana Burst_** : A; weapons and body are infused with magical energy, this instantaneous release elevates ability. In other words, magical energy as jet propulsion. With this is able to fight equally with the King of Knights.

- ** _Battle Continuation_** : B; doesn't know when to give up. Did not give up even when pierced with a Holy Spear and ended up giving the King of Knights a mortal wound.

- ** _Charisma_** : C-; natural army commanding talent. During team battles one's team's abilities are elevated. A rare skill.

Mordred's charisma fully shows itself during during rebellion.

...

Class: Archer.

Master: Tsukina

Identity: Giotto Vongola.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 180cm, 68kg.

Alignment: Lawful Good.

Sthrength: B

Endurance: C+

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: D-

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills:

- ** _Independent Action_** : A; can act in the absence of a Master. However, Master's backup is necessary if trying to use a Noble Phantasm that takes up a lot of magical energy. Evidence of this comes in his interventions by helping Tsukina in the battle of the future and unleashing the true form of the Vongola Rings.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Charisma_** : B; he shown to be a calm and collected leader that cares for his friends and Famiglia and is willing to protect them from harm. was very charismatic, able to attracted and welcomed many kinds of people into his vigilante group. This trait made Giotto being compared to the sky. However this feature was not strong enough to stop the betrayal of Daemon Spade.

- ** _Acceptance of Sky_** : A; Vongola Primo was the kind of person who accepted anyone into the Famiglia, regardless of background. He is shown to highly value friendship and other bonds that he has with people he knows, and wish for their bonds to be always remembered. He is also a forgiving person that never holds any grudges; when Daemon betrayed him.

- ** _Eye of the Mind (True)_** : A; insight fostered from training, discipline. Calmly understands the ability of the opponent and the situation of the predicament one is in, and through combat logic is able to figure out way to get out of such a situation. This ability can be affected when his emotions are compromised.

- ** _Hyper Dying Will Mode_** : A; the user is able to fight calmly instead of using all of their dying will at once, with their pupils becoming a darker color and their irises becoming a lighter version of the original color of their eyes. Unlike the previous Dying Will Mode, the user keeps their clothing intact. Being in this mode makes the target feel as if their body was breaking, yet that they were prepared to take on anything as well as to be unafraid of their body being destroyed.

- ** _Vongola Hyper Intuition_** : A; a blood trait passed down through the generations of Vongola Bosses. It determines the eligibility of a person in order to be able to succeed the Vongola, and was described by the Mafia as being "a power that could see through all". This ability allows the user to predict upcoming attacks. Primo was seen using this ability to dodge a bullet.

...

Class: Lancer.

Master: Rin Tohsaka.

Identity: Cú Chulainn.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 185cm, 70kg.

Alignment: Lawful Neutral.

Sthrength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Abilities:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : C; Cú Chulainn holds a Magic Resistance of Rank C. Aria of two verses and below are cancelled, but beyond that High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals cannot even be defended against. That said, confronting a Servant of his superior speed (Agility A), finding the opportunity to use large-scale magecraft is next to impossible. Also, considerable skill is required to successfully "hit" him with the invoked magecraft. Judging from these factors, in situations of close combat, Cú Chulainn may have a "necessary and sufficient" rank of Magic Resistance.

In addition, as depicted in legend, he himself learned Magecraft (18 Original Runes) in the "Land of Shadows", taking pride in having the skill and knowledge to qualify for Caster class. Even in a scene of the story, he sees through the presence of Medusa's Blood Fort Andromeda at a glance, considers the situation, and makes the decision not to destroy it. Cú Chulainn is not just a reckless warrior.

Personal Abilities:

- ** _Battle Continuation_** : A; legend tells that the dying Cú Chulainn tied himself to a tree before taking his last breath. For he who possesses such a legend, the dying struggle is particularly fierce.

- ** _Disengage_** : C; the ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat.

- ** _Runes_** : B; Cú Chulainn obtained 18 Runes from his studies with Scáthach (Norse Runes), appropriately using them to respond in different situations. It is said that among these runes, one with the purpose of searching existed. It was the ability that supported his elusive actions during the Holy Grail War.

- ** _Protection from Arrows_** : B; ability to deal with projectiles. This is a power Cu Chulainn was born with. It's said that it's possible for him to avoid any long range attack if he has made visual confirmation of his opponent. He can deal with most projectiles even in conditions where the opponent cannot be visually seen. Even if the battle with Hasan Sabbaha, he cancelled the throwing swords hurled from the darkness. As long as the attack is a thrown type, he can avoid even Noble Phantasms, but he can't gain the effects of this protection with respect to wide range attack types where the attack range of the weapon explodes on impact, or a direct attack by a weapon that has simply long reach.

- ** _Divinity_** : B; the circumstances behind Cú Chulainn's great divinity is his father's existence. His father was Lugh, the god who governed over the sun, a member of the Danann divine family in Celtic Mythology. As a demigod whose father was an almighty god who possessed every skill such as knowledge, techniques and magic, and whose mother was Deichtine, younger sister of King Conchobar, he exhibited superior talent from birth. Boasting supernatural ability that separated him from ordinary people from a young age, in his training in the Land of Shadows, he received the original runes and terrible magic spear Gaé Bolg from Scáthach. Truly, he was a man predestined to become a hero. In Ireland, poetry and statues praising Cú Chulainn still remain to this day.

...

Class: Rider.

Master: Luna Rosso.

Identity: Astolfo.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 164cm, 56kg.

Alignment: Chaotic Good.

Sthrength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: A+

Noble Phantasm: C

Class Skills:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : A; cancels all magecraft A rank or under. As a matter of fact, Astolfo cannot be injured by modern day magi. Because of the Book Noble Phantasm, Rank was greatly elevated. It is usually D rank.

- ** _Riding_** : A+; riding Ability. Can ride beasts that are Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts. However, Dragon Kind is not applicable.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Evaporation of Reason_** : D; reasoning is disappearing. It is impossible to keep any secrets. Carelessly chatters about own team's weaknesses and True Names, forgetful of important things, etc. A kind of extreme curse. This skill also serves as "Instinct." During battle one is able to, to some extent, feel the optimal course.

- ** _Monstrous Strength_** : C-; it is possible to rank-up Strength.

However, in the situation that this skill is activated, every 1 turn that passes damage is taken.

- ** _Independent Action_** : B; ability that allows the magical energy from the master to be cut off and be independent.

In the case of B rank, can last two days in the current world without a master.

...

Class: Berseker.

Master: Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

Identity: Heracles.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 253cm, 311kg.

Alignment: Chaotic Mad.

Sthrength: A+

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Abilities:

- ** _Mad Enhancements_** : B; the Class Skill that characterizes Berserker, it reinforces ability at the cost of reason. As Heracles' possesses the skill at Rank B, in compensation for losing most of his sanity, the levels of all his abilities rise. Heracles beat his harp instructor to death when he was a child, and had many episodes when he killed people in his rage without even hearing them speak. It seems that for Heracles, Berserker that receives "Mad Enhancement" was an easy class to adapt to. Focusing on controllability when out of combat, the rank of "Mad Enhancement" is suppressed by Ilya.

Being close to the strongest Heroic Spirit, even restricted to simple direct melee as consequence of Mad Enhancement, Heracles was undoubtedly the strongest among the Servants. However, because of Mad Enhancement, a variety of sword techniques and skills, and a part of his Noble Phantasms was lost. Having his emotions also sealed off and not able to perform any personally motivated actions, only the reason within his core was not lost, having occasions when he felt something like the will to protect Ilya.

Personal Abilities:

- ** _Battle Continuation_** : A; a skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. Cú Chulainn's Battle Continuation represents "never give up no matter what", while Hercules' represents the ability to survive. The Noble Phantasm that allows for resurrection after death, God Hand, has exceptional compatibility with the "will not die easily" skill Battle Continuation. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this skill.

- ** _Eye of the Mind (False)_** : B; a danger avoidance ability based on Intuition/Sixth Sense, gained through many ordeals and adventures. Even though Hercules' sanity was lost due to Mad Enhancement, this skill remained effective as it is nearly an instinct. When crossing swords with a seasoned swordsman like Artoria, he would not fall for half-hearted feints. It is such a troublesome ability for Hercules' opponents.

Although monstrous in size, Hercules has the highest rank in Agility. As a result, it is very difficult to corner him.

- ** _Bravery_** : A+; with his brave and daring spirit, Herakles is able to neutralise mental interference such as suppression, confusion and charm. However, under the influence of Mad Enhancement, this skill is unable to take effect. While operating correctly, Bravery also increases the damage inflicted upon the opponent during melee combat. This skill allowed Herakles to defeat several monsters empty-handed.

Even the brave warrior's heart was painted over by the insanity of Mad Enhancement.

- ** _Divinity_** : A; being a mixed-race child of the King of Gods Zeus and a human, and becoming a god after death, Herakles naturally possessed the highest level of the Divinity skill. However, this matter became a disaster, ending with his complete entrapment in Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm "Chains of Heaven" that grows in strength proportionate to the enemy's Divinity.

...

Class: Assassin.

Master: Heng Wu

Identity: Li Shuwen.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 166cm, 60kg.

Alignment: Neutral Evil.

Sthrength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: E

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: None

Class Skills:

- ** _Presence Concealment_** : Not applicable

- ** _Obfuscation_** : -;hile a common skill of all Servants of the Assassin Class, the level to which he is able to almost completely obscure his presence goes far above the limits normally associated with this ability.

- ** _Liuhe Quan_** : A+++; a Chinese meditiative ideal. It is a belief that true mastery of martial arts comes not through training, but acceptance. As this technique is extremely difficult to understand, let alone master, it is only when achieving the rank A that one is thought to have actually begun to learn. Those with ranks exceeding A are considered true masters of the arts.

- ** _Concealment_** : A; a technique in which one uses their Chi to blend in with the whole of their surroundings. For masters of the ability, it is possible for them to truly become one with the world and have their very forms seem to become invisible.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Chinese Martial Arts_** : EX

- ** _Sphere Boundary_** : A

...

Class: Caster.

Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Identity: William Shakespeare.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 180cm, 75kg.

Alignment: True Neutral.

Sthrength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: D

Mana: C++

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: C+

Class Skills:

- ** _Territory Creation_** : C; can establish a territory advantageous to oneself as a magus. However he does not make a workshop but rather a "study," where he spins stories.

- ** _Tool Creation_** : -; because of the skill Enchant, this skill is lost.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Enchant_** : A; concept endowment. Able to add powerful functions to other's important items. Basically an ability which strengths the Master's fighting abilities. He himself is the audience, spectating the battle, irritating his master by inquiring about the master's every state of mind.

- ** _Self-Preservation_** : A; he cannot fight, however in exchange, however as long as his Master is safe he can escape from almost all crises. In short, he won't fight. Nevertheless he prefers high risk, high return tactics.

 **...**

Faction Black:

Class: Saber.

Master: Caren Hortensia.

Identity: Souji Okita.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 158cm, 45kg.

Alignment: Lawful Evil.

Sthrength: C

Endurance: E

Agility: A+

Mana: E

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: C

Class Skills:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : E; is very low due to her existing in the Bakumatsu era where magic is an uncommon practice when the mystery is thin.

- ** _Riding_** : E; Her Riding skill is limited due to the Shinsengumi have only rode on horses.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Eye of the Mind (False)_** : A; Danger avoidance due to intuition · sixth sense. Prediction of risk due to natural talent, also known as insect bites. It also has resistance to correction due to visual disturbance.

- ** _Weak_** ** _Constitution_** : A; it is a weakness struck by the nature of frail health. In Saber case, it is the result of tuberculosis illness in her lifetime. The skill nature is similar to Innocent Monster curse where the people of future generations perspective effects the existence of Heroic Spirit. She is accompanied by the risk of sudden status drop at anytime of every action. The probability of risk is not high but when it is invoked in combat, it is immense.

- ** _Reduced Earth_** : B; is a technique to cut down the distance between opponents instantly. Many martial arts masters have pursue the extremity of Step Movements in martial arts. Rather than a simple quickness, there are numerous phenomena that are connected with each other and are completed with walking, body movement, Breathing and blind spot. The highest grade beyond A-rank becomes a long dimension leap technique and it would be in the category of Sage Techniques.

- ** _Mumyou Sandan-Zuki_** : A sword of a genius swordsman Sousuji Okita's deathly devil sword. Including "2 thrust" and "ridiculous rush" in "Ichi no Tsuki". It is not "almost simultaneous" from the standing of the sighted eyes, but a flat thrust that can be released "totally at the same time", a secret sword created by transcendental skill and speed. At the moment of three-tiered thrust, Ichi's thrust, 2 thrust, and ridiculous stab are "simultaneously present" at "same position". Even if it prevents Ichi's thrust, because of the contradiction that the thrust of the participant penetrates the same position, it causes locally event collapse. As a result, the three-step thrust is practically unprotective swordsmanship.

Excellent for object destruction using application or event collapse resulting from the result.

Type: Anti-Unit Demonic Sword

Maximum number of targets: 1 person

...

Class: Archer.

Master: Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia.

Identity: Chiron.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 179cm, 81kg.

Alignment: Lawful Good.

Sthrength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: A+

Mana: B

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

- ** _Independent Action_** : A; can act in the absence of a Master. However, Master's backup is necessary if trying to use a Noble Phantasm that takes up a lot of magical energy.

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : B; Magecraft Invocations in regards to three bars or less are completely nullified. It it is difficult to be harmed by High Thaumaturgy, Ritual Spells, etc.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Clairvoyance_** : B+; good Eyesight. Can capture (with one's eyes) far-off targets, dynamic vision is improved. Because of a good balance with Eye of the Mind (True), limited future sight is possible.

- _ **Eye of the Mind (True)**_ : A; insight fostered from training, discipline. Calmly understands the ability of the opponent and the situation of the predicament one is in, and through combat logic is able to figure out way to get out of such a situation.

- ** _Divinity_** : C; an existence born between the Great Earth God (Cronus) and a Fairy. Just before death the body declined into a human body. Has a large Rank-Down.

- ** _Divine Gift of Wisdom_** : A+; Greek Mythology's Gods gave the sage various wisdoms. Other than those characteristic of heroes, almost all other skills of proficiency B~A rank can be displayed. Also with a Master's agreement, other Servant's can be granted skills.

...

Class: Lancer.

Master: Bazdilot Cordelion/Tsuna

Identity: Scáthach.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 168cm, 55kg.

Alignment: Neutral Good.

Sthrength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: A+

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: None

Class Abilities:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : B; as a prodigy in both spearmanship and runic magecraft, a powerful individual who "turned half-way into a Divine Spirit" after a long period of time. She, who granted Cu Chulainn 18 primal runes, is as strong in Magecraft as she is as a warrior.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Clairvoyance_** : A; possesses a keen eye for seeing the character and traits of others, able to tell if someone is "mediocre" or superb. She often makes use of Clairvoyance for foresight in battle, and used it during the time of the Ulster Cycle to predict the future.

- ** _Primordial Rune_** : A+; She possesses the skill Primal runes as she has Runes, Scandinavian magic crests. These runes are different from the runes modern magi use. These are primal runes with the power of the age of gods. Because of the Norse chief god Odin, they spread through the world.

- ** _God Slayer_** : A; her continual slaying of multitudes of divine spirits has become a God Slayer skill. Super effective against Divine Spirit. A plus modifer when attacking Divine Spirits, wraiths, and Servants with the Divinity skill.

- ** _Wisdom of the Haunted Ground_** : B-A; the intellect of the abyss obtained from killing gods and being left behind in the outside of the world. She can display in almost all skills except those of those belonging solely to other heroes. Those she recognizes as "true heroes" can also be taught such skills.

...

Class: Rider.

Master: Enma Kozato.

Identity: Marie Antoinette.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 160cm, 48kg.

Alignment: Lawful Good.

Sthrength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: C

Mana: A+

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Abilities:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : C; If it's simple Magecraft, her Magic Resistance skill can nullify it.

- ** _Riding_** : A+; Since she is a heavenly-sent child of the royalty conferred by God, she can freely handle all vehicles and beasts with her Riding skill, starting from the white horse that symbolizes the French royal family. However, the dragon kind cannot be mounted.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Grace of God_** : A; a Skill that denotes the "beauty of royalty". Born to be a beautiful monarch, endowed with the greatest body and good looks.

- ** _Princess of Loveliness_** : A; the charismatic nature in regards not to leadership, but the ability to charm the people around her. Just by existing, a knightly individual that protects her is pulled towards her.

- ** _Beautiful Voice of Fascination_** : A; a mesmerizing-kind of Skill that charms people, it is also a declaration of exercise of power by the royalty. For Marie, who has materialized as a symbolic existence, she can guide magical damage to the opponents of the royalty with just a single singing voice.[2] It works as a fascination magecraft-like effect towards males, but evasion is possible by means of Magic Resistance Skill. Even without Magic Resistance, one can abate it to some extent so long he maintains a will to resist.

...

Class: Berseker.

Master: Sakura Matou.

Identity: Lancelot.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 191cm, 81kg.

Alignment: Lawful Mad.

Sthrength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

- ** _Mad Enhancement_** : C; giving him one rank in all stats besides Luck and Magical Energy. He loses the ability to speak and think complicatedly in exchange for the power, but still displays his great battle prowess.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : E; He has low Magic Resistance granted by a ring amulet, but his madness drops the ability a rank. It can only somewhat reduce damage from magecraft instead of nullifying it.

- ** _Protection of the Fairies_** : A; grants him a blessing from the Elementals, the ability to call over luck in critical situations. Its activation is only limited to battlefields where it is possible to perform feats of arms.

- ** _Eternal Arms Mastership_** : A+; allowing him to put to use all of his skills in weaponry despite not being capable of fully rational thought. His mastery of the combat arts is at the level where he was unrivaled within his era. Due to the complete unification of mind, body, and technique, he displays flawless fighting skill even under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. Though he attacks ferociously like a beast, befitting his class, all his attacks are accurate and precise enough to push even the strongest Servants back, and he can perform seemingly impossible maneuvers normally requiring complex thought purely on instinct, surprising onlookers due to his nature as a mad warrior.

...

Class: Assassin.

Master: Tsuna

Identity: Semiramis.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 169cm, 51kg.

Alignment: Lawful Evil.

Sthrength: (E) C

Endurance: (D) B-

Agility: (D) B

Mana: (A) D+

Luck: A

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills:

- ** _Presence Concealment_** : (C+) A+; Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. The rank of presence concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack. However, this condition does not apply to poisoning something.

- ** _Territory Creation_** : EX; Creates an area that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. By gathering specific materials, it is possible to create a " _Hanging Garden_ ", superior to a "Temple".

- ** _Item Creation_** : C; Allows the creation of items that carry magical energy. Semiramis specializes in poisons, so she can't make any other types of tools.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Familiar (Doves)_** : D; Allows the use of doves as familiars. They can be directed by through alone, without ned for a contract.

- ** _Dual Summon_** : B; Grants the Class Skills of both the Assassin and Caster classes. An exceedingly rare trait, possessed only by a select few Servants.

- ** _Divinity_** : C; Semiramis was the daugther of the Syrian fish goddess Derketo and a mortal.

...

Class: Caster.

Master: Hakuno Kishinami.

Identity: Tamamo no Mae.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 163cm, 49kg.

Alignment: Neutral Evil.

Sthrength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: B

Mana: A

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills:

- ** _Territory Creation_** : C; is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Because it seems that her personality is not suited for it, Tamamo no Mae has difficulty in manufacturing even a Workshop allowing her to create minor amulets and other types of low-level talismans.

Personal skills:

- ** _Witchcraft_** : EX; that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft is a program that "recomposes what exists around", Witchcraft is a program that "recomposes the raw materials in one's own body." It is related to Dakini heavenly methods, and includes methods to discern one's time of death, secret arts to obtain influence, methods to attain status and fortune (for men) and methods to gain the favor of influential individuals (for women). Due to a number of very harsh lessons impressed upon her in the past, Tamano no Mae no longer makes use of her still formidable skills in these areas. There are secret arts to obtain power - such as methods to acquire social status and fortunes (for men), or methods to acquire the favor of influential individuals (for women) - and methods to sense the time of death. However, maybe due having severely learned from experience in the past, she does not feel like using this very much.

- ** _Shapeshift_** : A; skill that allows her to borrow people's appearance and changing to their appearance, however she does not feel like making much of using this skill due to a trauma of the past that has resulted in her death. It is said that she is equivalent to China's thousand year old Huli jing . Daji is a Huli jing from the Shang Zhou Revolutionary Period, she is more well known with in the Fengshen Yanyi Chinese novel. Daji also possesses this skill and the ability is somehow identified with Tammo-no-Mae. Assassin whose origin is from China identifies her to be Daji, calling her uncivilized and vicious fox.

 **...**

 **Semiramis' abilities have changed over the three years she was invoked. This b** **ecause she learned some things from Tsuna. As far as Scáthach does not count with Noble Phantasm because of that she was still alive when being summoned by the Grail, but it owns both red spears that come to be to some extent comparable to one. Land of Shadows continues to exist and she would be an irregular Spirit, which the Grail has limited in her true abilities. If not for the Great Grail, she would count on her skills as Lancer and Caster.**

 **On the other hand she has the advantage that her abilities are unknown because she is not part of the Throne of Heroes until she dies. Tsuna was in a way a catalyst, being the Arcobaleno of the Sky and his form of be make him similar to Scáthach reason why it is not difficult a good interaction between them two. If Tsuna had made the invocation he could have brought whoever he wanted (as long as he points to someone specific), the Tri-Ni-Sette is an equivalent to Gaia and Alaya after all.**

 **In a certain way a repetition occurs that caused Tsuna to become the Master of Assassin, with the difference that he would become the Master weaker because of his complicated condition and to become the legitimate Master of Lancer would do more damage than good. For the same reason he is now in a more complicated situation.**

 **In terms of the Masters & Servants chosen. Consider in some cases it would be great and uncertain to use classic and new equipment with a lot of potential. Between it a combination between Luviagelita and Caster (Shakespeare) would bring something that personally I would have liked to see ... if we consider what she could do the Hollow Ataraxia. Well, we'll see if my idea does not fail.**

 **For now only the statistics, capacities of Classes and personal Skills have been announced. In the future we will see the Noble Phantasm. Although there is also the possibility that some of the characters may lose prematurely without having contributed completely to the War or made something relevant. In any case, I'll see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: Something I forgot to mention before was that the Shimon Arch did not happen in this universe, but this does not mean that Daemon Spade is not lurking with his own plans or is going to interfere in this war. The classification in the near future will go from "T" to "M". In this chapter there will be mentions and insinuations of sex, but nothing graphic or serious. Without more here the chapter..**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 06: signal from battle.

 **St. Andrew Cathedral, Noir's Room, 07:22 hrs.**

He finishes buttoning his white shirt feeling refreshed although tired after the bathroom he just had. Tsuna happens to see his Command Spells unconsciously. It reviews the events and measures that it has had to take for three years. Without looking for it, it was united like Master to a war by an artifact able to grant wishes to the winner, obtained to Semiramis under the Class Assassin like Servant. Among the difficulties is his condition as an incomplete Arcobaleno that happens to bring him certain problems that have excessively limited his power.

Part of the fault lies in Bermuda, unfortunately the process of change is hampered because Bermuda being the only one of the previous generation of Arcobaleno, prevents the process from ending. Therefore he must wait for not only to end his existence to be accepted as the new Arcobaleno of Sky and the last, but Bermuda is part of this new generation. He is incapable of Assassin being able to use her abilities to the maximum and to act by his low level of Prana having hardly access to three of the forty and two Magic Circuits that owns and can not activate. He cannot participate in a battle in the War if you are dealing with a Master and Servant of high level, much less he will be able to face a Servant on his own in his conditions because of his abilities are smaller by the process of change. It causes tension even using his Deathperation Flames and the tension becomes pain except for the Flames of Night being his dominant power, unfortunately he could only use them to a low extent or he would feel pain.

The acceptance process was accelerated by forcing it to some extent because of the events of the Grail War by the continued use of Prana in supplying Assassin. Now for Tsuna it is impossible to keep two Servants and more if he has to focus on Lancer to avoid suspicion. In a way it was luck that her was Scáthach to stay alive today and the real Master is Bazdilot. The invocation of Lancer of Black was a month ago, since then he has had to drastically cut much of his Prana towards Assassin who has been obliged to accompany him at all times in her Astral form, just as they have had to use one of the measures so that her obtains energy to continue existing being through sex.

Tsuna had not expected to reach such extremes, he did not imagine he would have his first time with a Heroic Spirit ... being sincere he thought he would live a virgin for eternity because of his work in Vindice, that as soon as the Arcobaleno of the Sky was returned, he would leave Vindice and It would be isolated from the world disappearing from civilization and separated from humanity by the fear of creating ties with others and those who were prized for it would die and it would remain without any change physically. Only a spectator who witnesses the march of humanity and the countless deaths... thinking about it brings melancholy and questions whether him will become the same as Kawahira in the future.

"Again thinking too much, eh?" He listens behind as he turns to see the Queen of Assyria lying on her side on the bed. The demigod showing without modesty her beautiful figure with a few drops of water on her skin. Tsuna considers himself fortunate because she considered him dignified enough to have sex with him.

Even if it was to maintain her existence, she knows she would not sleep with anyone, even in her life she had standards about those who passed through her bed, her reputation as a lascivious and depraved woman was exaggerated, although like other rulers she had a libertine life. She had more restraint than Semiramis's stories attest, an example of which was to be a front-line man on the battlefields. It shows that it was to have had two sons besides Ninias.

"It is difficult not to do so if we consider our situation." does not avoid giving the reason to its Master. They have had to use sex as a means for them to continue in the world in the face of drastic changes. The great deprivation of Prana, the small amount of food that he can provide her with the watchful eyes of others on his back was somewhat difficult to overcome. It was the night before the invocation of Lancer that revealed to him about this method, another was to drink its blood, nevertheless it was a queen and would not be reduced to a simple leech. She had a reputation as a libertine and therefore had no problem telling Tsuna to have sex and reasoning for it. He did not tell her about the blood until after the sexual act. The idea of taking one of the few pure things he possessed had encouraged her to this method.

Semiramis had believed her interest in him would be reduced once she took her virginity, but she found herself enjoying herself more than expected. He had a strong resistance and ability so she found herself very pleased and only was improving more and more being her teacher in the world of adults. She still remembers the surprise in Tsuna when he told his blood was another method. Something in him made her want to have fun at the cost of his emotional stability, not to make him suffer with a desire to hurt him, but the malice of seeing him in embarrassing situations.

"a situation that you enjoy," with satisfaction, she observes his cheeks turn red, but he does not deny it by keeping quiet while looking at the ground and continuing as if he had not heard the last. For his part Tsuna regains his control by remembering the way Semiramis exploded. When she went into anger a month ago, it was even worse when she was dealing with an Irregular Spirit... she could only calm her when she said this could be an advantage because then by the same anomaly in Lancer, the others would not have knowledge of her on the Throne of Heroes except she was a master of legendary names in Irish mythology.

"There is no way to deny it," he reluctantly admits in a whisper, still embarrassed, feeling the smile that must be on Semiramis's lips. Assassin remembered the feelings he felt for Tsuna when he first saw Lancer of Black. Something normal, Scáthach is an extremely beautiful woman. She has long purple hair and red eyes, and carries a full body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body. It was impossible that he did not notice something like that. Most of her life was slow to begin to really notice the attractiveness of women. The quick attraction of Tsuna to Lancer provoked jealousy in her that prompted her to take his virginity with enthusiasm looking for him to forget Lancer of Black... there is no way she told her Master to feel jealous.

"Taking what we talked about last night, it was a good sign to convince Ruler not to use his tracking ability to find me," she says, leaning her head on her hand even on the mattress of the room in the church assigned to Tsuna. "explaining about the Mafia World and the role of Vindice made things easier. Tell her; "The execution of Renard Turner and those who help him is Vindice's work" helped by telling her it was our job and nobody else's. It was not special," Tsuna's reasoning and the use of common sense was something to praise. He has acquired the ability to manipulate certain factors, not to control others, but to avoid getting involved in his affairs... manipulation of panorama and discreet evasion.

"even so I find interesting the girl Matou opted for Berseker." what Assassin mentions is something very true. "that shadow that envelops Berseker prevents us from being able to know its capacities and in its definite form. Someone with a capacity of that type, turn inside the Berseker Class is someone dangerous. It is better if we start by eliminating Berseker or it will become a problem," suggests the white-haired boy to the woman on his bed. She finds the attitude of her Master correct and unusual.

"You should not be so hasty. Without my participation on the Black side, eliminating our faction is a complete risk and disadvantage. Especially if we consider what the Einzberger side invoked," he forgot that detail, it could be said that it was a lucky Assassin through her friends the pigeons to find out the location of each Master and Servant in Tokyo, the city where the Sixth War . Ironically it was not difficult to find out the identity of Berseker of Red, how difficult it will be to defeat something like that, to think that something like Heracles could be their enemy. After all, he was the only Greek hero with such a divine size and presence, making it easy to identify but making him the strongest Servant.

"so soon we managed to take care of Berseker Red, we will end the Black side." could see the reason for Tsuna's insistence on it. Although the girl Matou did not show it, it was clearly thought to betray them, for that reason invoked to Berseker. The three Kind Knight would have no problem in cooperating with other Masters and Servants, the same with the rest mostly if there is profit, but betraying allies during the truce is something they would not accept. Caster and Assassin would be more pragmatic and would not act unless they had the victory secured so that attacking someone belonging to Vindice was a danger to their own goals, Rider mostly has the principles of cavalry so it was out of the question to use dishonest tactics appearing in that aspect equal to the three knights.

The best option was Berseker whose capacity for complex and moral thinking is almost nil to be driven by the vicious Mad Enhancement madness making them rabid beasts that destroy everything in their path. "probably Berseker of Red will be the greatest threat in future battles, especially if we consider his Master is the man's daughter." even if Illyasviel Von Einzbern is someone from the world of Magecraft, her father was Kiritsugu Emiya, a man who used the Magecraft as a tool for his goals.

At first when he investigated the man he felt somehow identified but he didn't approve of his methods of sacrificing civilians to eliminate a threat that would cost the lives of many more... the idea of sacrificing lives for a greater good bothers him. It is one of the reasons to choose Vindice. he has saved lives and in the process learned there are so many ways to do it without sacrifices to achieve it. That leads him to analyze the information obtained by Assassin of Black, the profile of each Master through the information obtained in these three years.

The focus was on those who posed the greatest threat with the Einzbern leading the list followed by the leader of the Chinese Triads and Byakuran. Emiya's daughter had impressive abilities like Magus even if she was half Homunculus ... no, it is precisely that characteristic that makes her more dangerous compared to a complete Homunculus, humanity is part of what drives the same race, flaws too are part of her. Consider the girl an enigma because the Einzbern no longer have reason to be part of the Grail War, have already recovered the Third Magic achieving part of their goal, it could even be that they are now seeking to achieve the goal that the Tohsaka family has tried achieve from the beginning... he doubts because Illyasviel separated from the Einzbern mostly to have a quiet life with her parents, even Emiya retired as Magus Killer.

One more threat was Heng Wu, that man was not dangerous as a Master itself, but the damage he could cause to people outside the Magus World and the Mafia. Of course he is a Magus more than capable, even performing prohibited arts in Thaumaturgy, for he does not pose a threat despite his abilities in Taoism, there are multiple ways to end each type of Magecraft, but Heng Wu is easier to repel for the lack of Magic Crest. Heng Wu's family had to leave behind their Magic Crest to enter the Underground World by erasing clues that might attract the attention of the Mage's Association. They retained their knowledge but practices were forgotten over time so the leader of the Chinese Triad is generally an average Magus, possibly just above the middle level and had ways to enter his strength even with all defenses Magecraft of first level that they could have and only had to find the perfect moment.

If there is someone who definitely should not win how it gives rise is Byakuran. The sly fox caused monumental damage to those alternate realities and it was Tsukina who had to fix things, personally he would have wanted to kill him, but Bermuda forbade him ... he almost seemed to have known the result beforehand. The power of the Grail to be pure energy rubbing in the Third Magic, in the hands of someone like that megalomaniac would break the balance, being one of the three bases of the Tri-Ni-Sette or Gaia or Alaya could intervene, although Gaia doubts to intervene considering The same world up to a certain level, sees humanity as a threat and the leader of the Mafia Gesso caused genocide on unmatched scales.

"How long will it take for the Lament Crystals to be finished?" Semiramis asks curiously. They had come up with Prana for future plans. One of those plans was to use a special poison that she could create to manipulate the Masters of the Black faction, make them relinquish their Command Spells to Tsuna and thus take complete control of the faction. Tsuna would only accept if the Masters were not injured. In turn to supply the demands of Mana formed a network within the village Nanimori by means of a barrier that would be absorbing Prana in low measures not to raise suspicions or the undesired attention. This would give them enough Prana for future battles... the citizens of Nanimori barely and will feel tired.

With this Tsuna could easily provide Prana to the Black Servants and work accordingly more effectively on the plans of both once they gain control. "five days. We still need more Prana so we do not have to worry at all. We also have to crystallize the energy to a much more compact and practical way." when they created this method to obtain Prana, it was a great idea that arrived for a moment of inspiration. They looked at the pros and cons, so they were extremely careful to avoid something like this turning against them.

If an enemy discovered what they did well he could alter the crystals and sacrifice all Nanimori and steal the crystals... even if Tsuna hated that people would not kill uselessly. That is why the crystals were placed in inaccessible points for anyone along with trap stamps to disable anyone trying to configure the effect and detection alarms that would warn them about some change.

Assassin sits on the bed without being able to restrain a slight laugh at seeing the blush on Tsuna's cheeks... she even if he has intimated with her, is likely never accustomed to seeing her naked. He has dressed completely missing only cover head and hands with bandages, as well as the personalized top hat that he likes to wear. Takes his hand and begins to wrap it with the bandages. Tsuna does not shy away from admiring the beauty of the beautiful woman who helps him prepare. Feels with her simple presence his heart beats uneasily... the beats that come to remind him is alive and something just as important.

In him is born the impulse to kiss her, but he is content to know that he can not contain his passions and is likely to cross a line that must remain intact... he feared the reaction of her if she realizes... no, it was better not think about it, just thinking about it will hurt him deeply. "Come." she says suddenly with a soft tone and even an unusual warmth in her voice that was often inviting. But strange as it may seem on this occasion a softness and a feeling he could not describe in her. The soft way she would pull his hand into the bed. The way she would begin to cover his head with those worn bandages that have to cover his face of the world... all this brought comfort in his heart and comfort to the actions of Semiramis.

The Wise Queen would stop at her actions to cling to him and hugging him behind in a way not according to the way she has shown in the days of old. He would be surprised at the same time that by reflex his body relaxes. Tsuna would be blushing to remember she is still naked. "you trust in me despite knowing who I am. You do it despite knowing my story, the kind of person I am and what I did," Tsuna smiles softly as he puts his bandaged hand on her arms and closes his eyes. "It's because I care about you, the rest is trivial. Just because of you I can even trust my life... I wouldn't bother finding my death if you are the one who does," the black-haired woman clings more to him hiding her face in his back.

"Do not say such derogatory things about your own life. You know I dislike you to do it - she says hiding in her claim to feel happy for her words but also annoyed at the low self-esteem that Tsuna has to himself. "I'm sorry." she raises her body to lean on him and accommodate her face in the neck of her Master. "You still have a lot to learn. I'll teach you to be more selfish. Even to take what you want." he nod at the words of that beautiful woman.

Remembering the friction of their bodies before the act of the flesh in the low passions. That less than an hour ago they had to bathe together. It was impossible to deny her what she wanted, especially when he wanted her. No, it's completely different, much deeper for him than just attraction. "The good thing is that I have an excellent teacher, do not you think?" She relaxes, noticing the bandages had loosened and were circling the orange-eyed jailer's neck.

"It's good to start realizing how wonderful I am. You do not have to worry, I will teach you a lot and I assure you will enjoy it." the Killer belonging to Vindice smiles releasing some air with a light feel inside.

"it is a relief to know that I can count on you." Assassin separates from him and resumes his work of covering his head with the bandages. As he does, neither of them utters any word again. There is no need when there is a deep comfort in the atmosphere that surrounds them.

She ends up with her job before he gets up and takes his top hat off the bureau. He puts it showing himself prepared. "Again you show yourself again like the sinister Noir," she says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tsuna appreciates with admiration the clothes of her manifests in an instant covering her nakedness. Considers it a pity she can not have a capacity like that... she would have truly liked to enjoy it more than seeing her without any clothes covering her beautiful body and even spending more time with her. Unfortunately they have work to do.

Noir stands still waiting for her to reach him. That gesture is something that has always liked him, something he appreciates even if he does not say it. Once it is positioned next to it, both continue their way. "If you behave well, we'll resume what we did in the bathroom. Only this time in bed." he blushes under the bandages and even though she can not see it, she knows Tsuna is blushing. "I'll wait with eagerness for your teachings, Wise Queen of Assyria." says the only living jailer who enjoys the company of that peculiar woman of depraved beauty and among it that sweet aroma that comes from her that he knows never tired it. Assassin soon takes on her Astral form as she walks by his side

 **St. Andrew Cathedral, kitchen, 08:03 hrs.**

He had gone to prepare breakfast. It is more than likely that him will have a full dining room in no time. "To think my job would be reduced to being a cook," he says wearily. _"It is because you are good at home, like a young wife."_ Listen to Assassin's mocking words and laugh at what moans with frustration. "should he prepare the exact one for nine people?" he questions in a bad mood earning a laugh from his Servant. _"Don't be so bitter, we both know you will not leave me without eating,"_ was an irrefutable truth and both know, although it has come to punish her not cooking, lately has found himself unable to not please her. _"It is because as a queen and superior to you you can not go against my desires,"_ she says, seeing their thoughts through their connection. "Someone wants to stay without eating, huh?" He says irritatedly at her attitude. He becomes distracted when a red-eyed crow comes in through the window, making a soft noise as she stands on the back of a chair.

"Good job," he says with a soft smile to get a peach out of the fruit bowl, which he places on the table, and the raven reaches the fruit to begin pecking and eating. "some new news?" the question is manifested in a soft but somewhat taciturn female voice behind him.

"Salakief has found the bases of Vongola, Millefiore and Triads. In the same way reports have not been any movement of the other Masters... although it is to be expected when they are being cautious," Noir declares as him continues cooking. "I see, I still find your strong bond with her to be surprising, so that you can understand what she says," says she something animated. "I met her as a child, she was a chick fallen from a nest that was destroyed by a group of children and by that event lost her family and I take her under my care... she is special to me, she became my first and best friend. Later my shadow became." the nostalgic smile reaches the eyes of Saber of Black who smiles softly.

"I see." Saber could not quite understand what he meant, but if she became part of him, they would probably share an unknown bond that binds them to a completely different level than can be deduced. "It will be a simple breakfast of omelet and rice, it's the only thing close to Japanese food that I can do well," smiles at the thought of him trying to make her feel comfortable. "well, you do not need to try," expresses to the younger Vindice, however thanks his attempt to make her feel better to know is originated from Japan. "how to compensate, what would you like for dessert?" this seems to encourage Saber immediately to ignore or see the way the raven has finished with the peach and disappears becoming a shadow that merges with the one that projects the Killer Vindice becoming one.

 **Gyoen National Garden, Shinjuku, 22:17 hrs.**

Luna had been walking with Rider exploring the city of Tokyo, more specifically the center, although it is already quite late and it is better to return to where they are staying. Always with caution before the possibility of some Master near. For your good luck Rider has been quiet enough so that he does not attract too much attention. For this has served as guide and encyclopedia for the noisy Servant, well, as long as it is within her capabilities. As they pass through a cafeteria, they both feel a sudden level of Prana rise. Soon they feel it is not only one, but also someone else... two Servant fighting at some point nearby.

...

The peace brought at night, that soothing tranquility soothing for weary souls is altered in Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. In the vicinity of a pool among the vegetation being destroyed by the sudden battle of two supernatural beings who came to live at some point in history and now returned for a battle to death for a coveted prize that would grant a desire... a unique opportunity that any one would look for any reason.

A figure of red and white clothes clad in silver armor and a helmet that hides its face being difficult to determine its features, age or gender. That red figure moves its silver sword that in the eyes of many would be a work of art, something out of this world. The sword in a moment lock something dark twisted from vibrant red veins of energy as if it were a disease that has corrupted that which appears to have the appearance of a tree, polluted by madness and darkness... exercised by a dark shadowy figure covered with a thick fog. The roars full of fury rush like a cruel hammer seeking to crush the adversary in overwhelming rage. The figure of red and silver moves with a form that differs from its appearance, almost imitating the shadowy threat. The two fighters of the past rush with their respective weapons in such a vicious way with the intense desire to see the other bleed to death.

The red knight smiles behind her helmet moving and brandishing her sword trying to cut off the enemy. An ironic smile at the unexpected, had gone to walk to calm their moods and had ended up being night and out of nowhere dared to attack only to see that dark being; Berseker of Black attacking like the animal he is. She found interesting and funny when she discovered this enemy had torn a tree, the way that tree became contaminated and when she tried to cut it was found with the surprise of being unable to cut it finding the unusual but very practical ability of the enemy. She found it challenging to have someone with such fine tuned movements in someone like Berseker of Black who could return what was a Noble Phantasm.

As she crosses arms with the dark beast, may feel a rage that for some reason is familiar. She felt no stranger to hatred, but that someone could transmit such rage... as if this enemy recognized her from somewhere and she is the object of the hatred of the beast.

"¡not bad!" shouts excitedly accelerating at the same time jump looking to cut it from the air. A strong roar is the response she has when Berseker punts and in response she uses her sword to defend herself while she manages to flex in the air to take advantage of the thrust that she receives to alter her mobility leaving an opening in the enemy defense, turns with it through high the blow of the rabid hero.

When she's sure to hit the attack. The darkened hand to her surprise manages to brake the blade of her sword, can feel the change in the blade of her sword and without wasting time connects a strong kick to the shadowy enemy with great force. Berseker comes thrown but hidden from view between the thicket of trees and vegetation. An orange ray emerges from the sky hitting a point of the place several meters from where it is. By the intensity can assume it was not an attack on either. But someone else. _"sorry to be late, Saber-chan."_ hears the voice of her Master in her head and it is not difficult to assume the attack was not against Berseker of Black, but the Master. It irritates her to know that her Master has arrived, she doesn't need it, nor does she forgive him for using a Command Spell to order her not to attack his Funeral Crowns or his allies.

"feck in hell." she complains in a low voice when noticing Berseker has retired and with it being the fight pending. Doubt Byakuran killed the enemy Master. Her answer is answered when she sees a log being thrown to the sky as if it were a large lance and the mafioso Boss easily evades him at once flutters with his wings turning in the direction from which came that improvised projectile. It is only a few seconds later that she feels the presence of Berseker disappear... yet she doesn't lower her guard in the event of a sneak attack.

It may be that history and people know her as a traitorous knight, who caused the fall of the mighty King of Great Britain by ambition, envy, and more ... but it is not neglected by an apparent retreat. Normally she would look for the Master to killing and destroy Berseker in the process, but she knows it would be a waste of time, she acknowledges the Master of Berseker of Black is clever enough and strong enough to control someone as he was this Servant even looked like Berseker listens its orders.

With irritation she looks at the sky towards her Master... it is in bad taste the wings, as if compared to an angel. If she is to be sincere, she can tolerate her Master, even work well, but he with his way of being reminds her to some extent her mother, being him in a contrary way when dealing with his subordinates. _"Saber-chan, let's go home. I think there have been many emotions for today."_ the way the cunning fox speaks indicates his confidence in the withdrawal of the enemy. She can feel many looks about herself. She doesn't avoid harboring her doubts as to why. She continues to feel irritated, but more so now that she has lost the opportunity to end an enemy who has chosen to retreat. Click the tongue to start withdrawing back to its Astral form.

 **Slums, Tokyo, Rosso's Apartment, 23:04 hrs.**

She stays in complete calm as she walks into her room in one of Tokyo's shantytowns, it was better to stay in a place of this kind. At least for now not to attract attention. While mingle among the people in the city of Tokyo where it is more frequent a huge number of people. A Magus would be looking to find someone using Magecraft from somewhere hidden, the Mafia would do the same, but they would use their connections and spies to locate among the crowd to their targets and even shameless terrorist attacks like shootings, Homicide and even bombs. While it is true that they would be looking also in areas of middle class and poor, the latter gives the advantage of being able to move and evade through various routes, even kill them without drawing much attention.

Even so, Luna had to get somewhere decent to avoid the bitterness of Rider of Red, something not luxurious, but not completely poor or unpleasant and dirty. Although Rider does not care about the place where they are staying, usually complain when there is the possibility of dirtying his clothes being pretty girl clothes... has even considered her Servant is more feminine than many girls that has known... this last arguable considering has talked to anyone directly in a long time.

"that was incredible. At one point the Red Servant shook his sword, then the other... " is silent when his Master throws him a bottle of water. "Shut up, you do not have to tell me anything, I was there, too" she says, sitting on a cushion on the floor, "but important, did you notice?" he watches the girl in a questioning way and when he is talking is interrupted immediately.

"We weren't the only ones to observe what happened in Gyoen. There were more eyes peeping" it is when he is serious for the first time, although Astolfo, the twelfth gentleman tends to be talkative, unconcerned, and more interested in his own affairs on many occasions. Above all, he is a warrior who saw many battles in his past."Yes, I can understand why you refused to get too close and asked me to return to my Astral form. Although it would have been better if I joined and helped Saber of Red" the Master from the Underworld shakes her head.

"the battle would have escalated to worse. We don't know who were present, to start even if they're from your same faction, does not mean they're allies, would even catalog them as main enemies compared to the Black faction. With the exception of Turner who has disappeared for years, they are the side that I would trust. The Mafias are on the Red side and will never trust them and the Black side we don't know their intentions at all. That's why it's best to keep the distance quiet for now," He wanted to protest, but he was silent as the Hitwoman returned the word, looking contemplative.

"Even if you do not believe it, our intervention would have been for nothing anyway. After all, the only thing they did with that battle was to give a show. A screen if you prefer." the pink hair paladin looks doubtfully at his Master. "What do you mean?" He questions doubtfully. "the fight was a farce." Rider is ready to protest, but the other is ahead of the start of her explanation.

"Surely Saber was fighting seriously, the same with Berseker, that's for sure. However the attack came from the top to the Master of Berseker. The sudden withdrawal of Berseker whose rationality is null by the **_Mad enhancement_** does not make sense unless his Master orders him to retire." Rider opens the bottle with water and gives it a drink.

"who made the attack was the Master of Saber of Red: Byakuran Gesso of the Gesso family, whose dissolution came when Gesso and Giglio Nero joined in forming the Millefiore Mafia. The attack was something that would have ended the battle with the death of Master of Berseker of Black. Byakuran had the element surprise, the power and the location of the enemy... could have killed it if he wanted and Berseker had finished sooner or later disappearing to not having a Master to continue in the world, something that would not last considering the exigencies that owns that Class." After finishing drinking water, he nods and agrees. He takes a moment to be able to speak.

"Do you want to say he forgive the enemy's life?" The ironic smile of the red-eyed girl comes with an air of cold mockery. "A man from Mafia would not forgive an enemy. The only reason he would not take such a chance is because they are allies... in short, one of them is a traitor to its faction." he is surprised at what she says. "You're very intelligent, Master. That if what you say is true. That or the Master of Saber of Red is not as bad as you think." the messy-haired girl sighs tired.

"You're too optimistic, Rider. You better than anyone, you should see I'm right. You have not seen the world today." it is then that the effeminate boy smiles victorious. "No, the truth is, that Byakuran boy is not such a bad person. I actually know about him because of the information provided by the Throne of Heroes. I think I told you once you called me, about the Tri-Ni-Sette. There is only little information, but enough to know something so important about it, well, until recently the information was much smaller, but has begun to update," that attracted the attention of the apathetic girl who waited for Rider to continue talking. "The Tri-Ni-Sette is the point of balance in the world, an intermediate point between Alaya and Gaia, which prevents a disaster for the world and consequently Alaya and Gaia." as she remembers what it means **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** ; Three sets of seven.

"There are twenty-one pieces divided into three sets. **_Vongola Rings_** , **_Mare Rings_** and **_Arcobaleno Pacifiers_**. The game Vongola is in the possession of Tsukina Vongola and her guardians, the **_Mare Rings_** in Byakuran and his Funeral Wreaths. However on the **_Pacifiers_** there is incomplete information, I can only know about the previous generation of Arcobaleno, not the is because there was something like an alteration in the system and it is only recorded there is a new Sky Arcobaleno, but not its personal information," shakes his head when he realizes he was beginning to ramble. "if any of the games fall into bad hands, there would be a negative effect that would affect Gaia and Alaya and consequently the world and the Servants would be the first to know it depending on it." the girl sees with annoyance.

"Rider, actually your explanation happens to give me reason. You can not rely on incomplete information even if it comes from something like the Throne of Heroes." Luna says tired at the same time meditate on the information of the Arcobaleno. In time it was said that they were the seven strongest babies in the Mafia, but those babies have grown, but hearing a new Sky Arcobaleno could be the cause of incomplete information. Even if the knowledge of the existence of Alaya and Gaia are of the Magus world and the Tri-Ni-Sette is known in certain Underworld circles, the three bases go hand in hand even if these worlds go separately.

Consider the options on Rider's incomplete information that comes from the Throne of Heroes, theories of why there are so many gaps, especially on the Arcobaleno side. The information may be incomplete because there is only the Sky Arcobaleno, but she doubts it, otherwise Astolfo would have told her the name of said Arcobaleno. In any case, she does not know whether to feel uneasy or not about this issue, especially since the Arcobaleno are figures of the Mafia, the previous ones are of the side of Vongola and are a danger to take into account.

It is then that she has an idea, even if it is incomplete information, it can be useful to know how to act and plan in the future. "What do you have information on Tsukina Vongola and Byakuran Gesso and the previous Arcobaleno?" seeing the sudden enthusiasm in the face of the Servant with violet eyes, knew he opened a Pandora's box. Pray that any God or superior existence gives you strength to tolerate the talkative Servant.

...

Omake: the origin of Noir.

 **Room of the throne of Vendicare, 11:49 hrs.**

Throughout his life, Jager has been characterized as a monster by society, especially in the World of the Mafia. Possessed a certain pride in the face of this knowledge, he was not only the strongest member of Vindice after Bermuda, but was also considered the most loyal and reliable of all the Vindice jailers under the command of Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. His reason for existing was to fulfill Bermuda's will, his work at Vindice, and long-sought vengeance against Checker Face. The things for him and the rest of his cursed comrades change when a child is brought into their lives who is now ten years old two months ago.

The little Tsuna has become a breaking point in their lives. The presence of that child has been changing them without even trying. A part of Jager had been between grief and pride when Tsuna communicated his desire to join Vindice. Has lived a long time but that has not done stubborn enough to deny the obvious ... that child has become very important for Vindice, not only for their search for revenge, but because for them he was their salvation and redemption. Became an important reason to live.

After centuries of knowledge, there are few things that provoke in Jager doubts to the degree that they continually make him question and even have different theories in his head. One of those riddles that did not let him rest was because Bermuda gave Tsuna the key name of Noir. He may have chosen many, but among them he chose Noir. He and his many comrades began to discuss in these two years various theories about the choice of key name assigned to Tsuna.

Alejandro consider was sophisticated. Small Gia said was a good name for a killer. Jack mentioned could be a pseudonym to attract French girls. Big Pino in his strange language said maybe it was something that brought back memories to the Boss Vindice. The majority of females Vindice thought was an adorable name for a pet, whether it was a puppy or a kitten... on his own side it had to be partly in agreement with Alexander and Small Gia. On the other hand also consider that could be the name with which Bermuda would have named his own son to have been father.

...

It is on this occasion that he considers it opportune to ascertain the reasons for Noir. Just in case the answer was too intimate, he sought to do so in privacy with his Boss. This is his chance, now that the majority was in their own work and Tsuna would be in the kitchen trying to learn how to cook good food being a difficult thing, but it is progressing little by little. However, all doubters him manage to learn how to cook Japanese food well... they have even made bets on whether their protégé will succeed... Jager, on the other hand, bet against the boy, although he is his teacher and recognizes his abilities, not is fooled into letting Tsuna fully master the cooking of everything.

Bermuda looks through the crystal ball at the activities of Tsuna's twin. More specifically if they make any gesture as to whether anyone knows about it. "What is it, Jager-kun? I can tell you want to ask me something. It's not surprising that your Boss can easily deduce that." The tiny figure of Bermuda sitting on the throne barely and moving. Only tilts his head in his direction.

"I question why you chose to call him Noir," Jager finally said, hoping he would not be treading risky terrain. Is when you notice the Clear Pacifier's Arcobaleno seem to meditate. "oh, that. In fact everything started when Tsuna-kun was five and he had wanted to wear orange pajamas," the founder of Vindice takes a break before proceeding.

"I said a black one would be better. Tsuna-kun said he liked the orange, which was his favorite color. It was then that I explained the wonders of the black color. Hence black is the union of all colors," he says with humor in his tone.

"that naive child said that black was the absence of colors and white was the union of colors. Only the ignorant say kind of thing, I said. The truth is that black are all colors together and white is absent just like a canvas with nothing in it." Jager notices how his Boss seems to enhance the chest in a sign of pride, "reveal the great advantage of black, the ability to be noticed less blood of our victims, which gives us class and distinsion and black always looks good in whatever situation... was great when Tsuna-kun said Which meant that the World was black" Bermuda enhances her chin with distinction and some arrogance.

"he was very satisfied when he went to put on the black pajamas that he bought him and said the black color would forever be his favorite color." he says more than satisfied with his achievement of years ago. "I admit to thinking of calling him Nero or Kuro, but I thought that might give Vongola a clue about his identity because of his roots in his progenitors. So to confuse them I chose Noir that comes to be black in French." Jager can not believe that so many theories that had developed on the mystery of Noir was something as simple as Bermuda and its taste by the black color.

"what gave you the idea of calling him "black" in French?" does not avoid questioning incredulously that something called that Noir. "As a great connoisseur and someone who knows how to appreciate the good taste of black, I thought that Tsuna-kun would appreciate such a distinguished name. I also got to hear is a good name to attract French girls." Jager has to use all his self-control not to hit his forehead with the back of his hand for that answer. Had not expected Bermuda would act in that way little according to the person who has known for so many years.

Now with this knowledge realizes that for more that pass the years one never finishes to know a person and in this case Tsuna has removed a side of Bermuda Von Veckenschtein that no one knows and is better never be discovered by the world. Unfortunately with this Jack has won the bet... although nobody needs to know, for now is better if he is silent. At least until he finds a way to save himself from the bet he made.

...

 **With this we end for now. Although we don't know exactly who will die first. On the other hand we have seen the relationship between Tsuna and Semiramis is much closer but more complicated than before, later on we will see how the relationship of both evolves and whether it is something deep on both sides or is unilateral. For now I say goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: Okay, here's the new chapter. I would have gone up the chapter before, but things got complicated. The truth is that I have finished until I reach chapter fourteen. I'm still not sure how many chapters are going to be. I haven't uploaded everything done so far because some improvements have to be made. After all this is my first story and I have to apologize if there are misspellings or errors. As for the fight scenes, I don't know if I'm good at it, but I'll do my best. Don't forget that this just begins. Then let's start with this.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 07: meeting point.

 **Shinjuku center, Tokyo; 12:07 hrs.**

Noise, that was the background that filled the popular streets of the city of Tokyo. The incessant steps. Talks that differ between different groups of people. Electrical appliances such as the ringing of telephones, alarms, vibrations, whistles and sounds of televisions or radios. Car horns being touched with impatience to always be in a hurry to get where they want... all kinds of noise in the beautiful city of Japan, the most popular and known place on a global level.

All those ignorant people of worlds that are far from the common worlds that would not want to know because they are happy in ignorance and live the best they can in their daily lives because they often prefer the happiness that only ignorance provides a life where they must fear forces outside of their understanding and only a handful would be happy or at least satisfied enough not to know themselves ignorant, even if it meant losing the calm that only lack of knowledge provides ... in some cases it is better some never enter the Worlds unknown to ordinary people because they would do much more harm than good.

Absentmindedly wondering about a common life, she looks out the window from the inside of the building, the bustle caused in a day of ordinary people. One part of her envies them and another is relieved because they do not know the horrors of her world or that of the Magus. "Something wrong, Donna Decimo?" She blinks out of her meditations as she listens to her ancestor and Servant speaks. Soon he turns to see the orange-eyed man who sees her with curiosity and concern.

"Nothing important, I just wondered about the kind of life I would have had if Okaa-san had lived. About the kind of life he would have if he had a normal life like all of them..." she smiles gently at the blond Vongola leader of centuries ago.

"I am happy to have the life I have, to live in this world I met my friends, I have Otou-san, Timoteo Ojii-san, Xanxus-Nii, Reborn and all of them." says with affection to the mention of all of them.

"I lost Okaa-san shortly after being born, I lost Enrico-Nii, Massimo-Nii and Federico-Nii. Since then I promised I would never lose anyone dear to me. This is an opportunity to recover part of my beloved family, whom I lost." he notice something in she easily.

"Well be selfish," loose gaining the look of his successor who happens to watch with surprise. "In the past, of having had the opportunity to compete for something like the Grail with the goal of a wish. Believe me I would have," he says with a warm smile to his offspring. "You've done a great job in changing Vongola to what it was, to its roots. I consider you also deserve to be happy and if recovering your lost family will make you happy, will help you fulfill your wish." she is surprised to soon smile.

"Thank you. Sorry if you mind my problems," he shakes his head.

"Don't worry," he says dismissively. It is soon that the conversation is interrupted when they hear steps that attracts the attention of both. With a certain calmness accompanied by slight uneasiness, they watch Byakuran in the company of his Servant arrive. "Someone upset by what you see," says the crown tattoo boy under the right eyelid with Saber of Red by his side keeping silent. "Byakuran!" The heiress Vongola says. The gesso shows with sad expression. "How cruel, Ki-chan is not happy to see me!" He says with feigned sadness and under her helmet Saber does not avoid rolling her eyes.

"I'm not happy either to see someone like you, in fact neither of you two." the attention of both Mafia bosses is soon directed towards a group of five people. One of them with black hair with two long pigtails tied with black ribbons, black stockings, brown shoes, black skirt and red shirt with the drawing of some type of cross on the chest. The other girl was a woman with long blond hair in wide curls, ribbons tying her hair as well as the fur, differing in that the ribbons are blue, a blue dress with white with long sleeves and in her right hand an umbrella. With them two a girl with white platinum hair and red eyes, a figure more proportioned than the other two girls who seem to share the same measures, this young girl was wearing a purple coat with a white scarf, brown boots, black stockings and a flat skirt white regarding the words of displeasure come from the part of the blue-eyed girl.

"The truth is that even if I hate to say it. I share your opinion." says the blonde wrinkling her nose with dislike. "ho, ho. We still do not know each other and they already hate me." says the mocking albino with a smile. "can not be blamed, considering the Mafia has done nothing to prevent it. But on the contrary, especially his cowardly methods." declares Lancer of Red manifesting next to his Master.

"I'd appreciate it if you do not put my Master on the same level as the rest of the Mafia world, Lancer," the blonde asks the Servant in blue robes who smiles mockingly.

"What I hear is a threat?" He tilts his head slightly, and though he does not notice with the naked eye, prepared to fight at the slightest signal. "It's a request," he says calmly. "Even if you're looking for a fight, I will not think of it to turn you ashes, Lancer." It was then that Archer's eyes turned from a darker orange and an orange flame appeared on his forehead. "Compared to most of the Servants, you're easy to identify, Archer. You should know that the identity of a Servant is something vital that indicates the strengths and weaknesses of said Servant. The Magus may not know your legend at all, but it's different in Servants," says the blue-haired man, leaning his red spear on his shoulder.

"I reckon you would be a difficult adversary, but in a battle between the two of us, I have the advantage," says the hero of the spear with confidence. "It was enough, Lancer." Tohsaka declares to her Servant. "You see, my Master has forbidden me to fight at the moment. So you should reassure yourself that she will not attack until she orders or makes the slightest sign of hostility." the Irish warrior's humorous and firm words are in turn a warning, making his displeasure clear to them coming from the Mafia world.

"We better calm down. We will not win anything with a fight between allies of the same faction," the attention of the whole group goes immediately to the entrance of the room where they were all, a man of brown long hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes, blue girls clothes and silvery symbols forming a type of oriental dragon, matching pants. He was escorted by a woman with silvery hair and cold amethyst eyes with a chinese dress girded to her voluptuous figure, purple with gold marks and symbols. On the other side was a long red-haired man tied in a ponytail, traditional chinese clothes of red and black.

"it's funny to say something like that when I know you have not found Rider of Red and his Master." express with some mockery the albino with the crown tattoo inverted.

"What do you mean?" Donna Vongola asks the other mafioso with suspicion and mistrust. "Rider and its Master will not join us. They have avoided from the outset contacting the Church or someone from the Red faction and have even managed to evade the vigilance or search of the Mafia... I can even say they are already in Tokyo." respond simply, as if speaking of the weather.

"I'd say an intelligent person if we consider the other half. It is natural not to trust your own faction if three of them are from the Mafia. Nothing tells us if you couldn't to stab in the back once the Black faction falls." are the words of the blonde of the curls. Mafia Bosses are not bothered by mistrust, apart from knowing the discrimination in the Magus World... a little hypocritical if one considers the actions of the Mage's Association in many cases.

"We could also consider the Master of Rider of Red has no interest in being part of the Grail War," it is the words of Archer who remains alert. Although no one shows open hostility, he can perceive his Intuition to warn him at all times about each Master and Servant. Giotto can easily see the distrust of the heiresses Tohsaka and Edelfelt, who is confident but alert is the Homunculus being an unknown, not only because the Einzbern have achieved their goal and that she participates does not make sense, a conclusion would be to seek to help The other two founding houses to win or the Einzbern try to reach the Root, a goal that only the Tohsaka have not forgotten.

Not only that, but the presence of Berseker is something close despite being inactive and is safe inside her... easily he can say she is the most dangerous Master of the Red faction. Despite his past actions, Byakuran is Someone they can trust, an ally who does not stab them and is partly thanks to the influence of the Ex-Arcobaleno of the Sky: Uni. Otherwise Millefiore would not exist and would not be ally of Vongola. Heng Wu, the leader of the Chinese Triads, cannot say the same thing.

Of course, Heng Wu wasn't chosen by the Grail, he is the type of person who caused serious harm to the innocent if he achieves his goals. Is someone who can be trusted and his Servant although the Assassin Class is dangerous, he can detect the kind of person he is, a correct man who is not afraid to use actions that would be considered bad being someone who easily adapts to the modern era And his pragmatism... is likely to be the youngest Legend Hero.

"More reason for us to work together and defeat the Black faction, without Rider we are at a disadvantage." exposes the Chinese calmly at all times. "Rider and its Master will not be the only ones to refuse to cooperate with you," everyone's gaze focuses on the Einzbern because of her statement. "What do you mean?" Asked the woman who escorted the mafioso from China.

"Exactly that, I'm not going to work with you and neither with the Black faction. I'm fine on my own." are the direct words of the half Homunculus, who happens to turn her back on everyone. "Because you..." the Chinese woman complains, unable to continue, "No matter my enemy, I will win. Be it from the Black faction or the Red faction, I'll kill anyone who crosses my path. That's easy." declare without stopping or flipping, but that does not last when the albina stops and watches them with a smile.

"I do not need any of you, my Servant is the strongest hero. I just came out of curiosity and check the level they have. Berseker will win even if they fight all together against him." no more he reaches the door passing from all and leaving there closing quietly. The tension generated was greater than recently and the two Vongola leaders found that girl did not lie. "What about the rest?" Asks Heng Wu concerned, but not concerned about the refusal of the Einzbern.

"For now we will play on the same side. However at the first sign of something funny by the Mafia, the truce is over." is declared by the Tohsaka who speaks with a certain tiredness and distrust. At the words of her father, according to what he discovered of Vindice in these times, comes in that Vongola would be the three Masters of the Mafia the most reliable, so she has to stay close to her mainly and be more cautious with Wu , Yet she should not lower her guard.

"With two Masters and their Servant, we do not have many options if we don't want to lose against the Black faction." it admits the Edelfelt although it displeases to her to cooperate with the majority of them.

"in that case, would not it be appropriate to choose a base?" says carefree the current user of the Mare Ring. The tension, even if it has partially dissipated, doesn't change the frictions between the members, much less that they will still have things to disagree with and this is one of them .. something normal if you consider the Mafia is not reliable and neither are the Magus because of their pride and arrogance although both ladies of Magus families are quite accessible as persons.

 **St. Andrew Cathedral, Tokyo, 22:32 hrs.**

He blinks back in some way to regain his unique attention instead of seeing through the eyes of his familiar: Salakief. Watching everything like a ghost, Assassin keeps watch over everything, always with caution. They have been investigating and monitoring each Master and Servant from the beginning, it was always complicated, at first because they recognize it is risky on many levels, Tsuna is a dangerous killer, but right now he is the most vulnerable of all, his power is too limited Making him the weakest Master.

Unfortunately killing the Masters wasn't something so simple, they were all dangerous and strong, Tsuna has no way to confront one, by now his best weapon was the secret of his condition, not only as Master, without identity and its weakness. If Tsuna had at least half of his power, they could start eliminating the Masters without so much trouble but as collateral damage would have the attention of the Servants, something debatable because of the Flames of Night and its ability to move anywhere. But they would die before they could escape.

Both considered attacking and destroying the majority of the Red faction by having them assemble at the meeting point in the center of Shinjuku, but at most they would be able to injure the Masters and cause the Servants' anger by making them wary. Other problem was the Vongola Intuition that would render its attack futile. It is already difficult to remain suspicious under the constant scrutiny of the Church, and the Magus Association how to revealing, especially with such weakness.

...

Contrary to the belief, she has no interest in changing Masters, or even crossed her mind, for her despite the many disadvantages, Tsuna is her best bet and if she has to be sincere, he is the only one who would accept as Master, accomplice, ally and companion... an equal. For prevention they have made certain preparations, something that could be necessary but that complicates the fact that Tsuna has connection to Lancer of Black who easily would discover the best assassin of Vindice has prepared. They can not trust that Lancer decides to remain silent even if she gets along with Tsuna.

There is also the refusal to kill uselessly that the white-haired jailer maintains... partly it is frustrating and a relief, something that considers refreshing but annoying. _"I think that Bazdilot must be eliminated."_ the black-haired woman exposes by means of her mental connection, _"it is not convenient, even if she is someone who is unpleasant and easy to read... someone who did not hesitate to betray at the first opportunity, I need it alive for not having problems in providing Prana to Lancer and in turn my connection with her remains weak so she doesn't notice you,"_ he responds as he continues to stand on the wall with Assassin of Black at his side in her Astral form.

 _"Then once the Lament Crystals are ready, it will be the opportune moment."_ this time does not contradict what Semiramis says. As soon as the crystals are finished, he can remove the concern of having insufficient Prana for his Servant and from there proceed to seize the Black faction. Even with the Lament Crystals will be restricted in the use of the Deathperation Flames, so Tsuna will lack half of his abilities and will have to focus on fighting with Magecraft to avoid the effects that his system possesses for his Magic Circuits turned off.

 _"I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble, you're probably frustrated."_ She smiles at the words of the Vindice killer whose face is hidden from view of alls. _"I don't deny feeling frustrated, but it's not something I can't work with either. Throughout my life I had to learn to be patient and things are going now according to how we want... also you feel frustrated."_ notice it, no one can perceive the contraction by not paying attention, the contraction that he releases so she says and in the connection they share she can feel his discomfort and shame as he picks up the hint. After all the method they use so that she can stay in the world helps them both to take some of that frustration out.

Throughout her life she met many men, Tsuna was a contradiction in many ways, he is complicated and simple. She has three years to know him, recognizes Tsuna has changed in these years and considers for the better, is not so biased when he comes to thinking, has become more expressive and more astute, as well as the fact that he has learned to read even better Than before those around him.

She also admits she has changed and has been because of him, she began to acquire up to a certain level things that she considers weaknesses, things like concern to others and Tsuna is the first person who has come to understand and to know her. Although he gets to criticize about some actions in his past, does not judge, but communicates is not something he likes but accepts. The same happens with her when he from the shadows takes care of his sister even if she is a Master and therefore an enemy in the future.

 _"in any case, to think that so many complicated Servants would be summoned,"_ does not avoid agreeing with him, not only the Red faction, but also the Black. Archer of Black is a figure from Greek mythology whose fame is immense, easily this Servant would become a threat if not treated, but as they have spoken before, it is not a premature concern. _"We know the way to treat in a better way with the majority of Servant of the Black faction being Lancer and Berseker a complication and ironically Chiron in spite of its capacities, will not be a problem when the time arrives,"_ he expresses to his Servant still carrying the mental talk with a certain humor and she doesn't avoid smiling funny what he indicates... really her Master became a more fun and entertaining person over the years. Being sincere, apart from the pigeons, Tsuna is her best relationship.

 _"What do you want us to do with Kishinami and his Servant?"_ Semiramis's question was more than valid. The Servant that the girl has brought is an unusual one but not less dangerous if given the chance. At first he believed the girl had no desire to participate, but after investigating her story came to discover something that could be considered enough for him to fight... she had a complicated illness. This disease has brought about consequently amnesia, in turn that is condemned to die without a past nor knowledge of who was before the amnesia.

The Magecraft can't do anything to cure it, but things could be different if it's someone like Trident Shamal. It's a little sad that the hope of living that girl is that perverted doctor. The Grail may be the salvation of that girl, but Caster of Black will be insufficient to achieve it and is likely over time to become strong, that Hakuno Kishinami win never considered it impossible, but something very difficult. Assassin frowns as he detects his Master's memories to Caster of Black.

 _"thank you not think so much of a Servant that is not yours,"_ the Queen complains and underneath his bandages he blushes to be discovered. _"I'm sorry, wander too much. Partly it's your fault because thanks to you I started to be much more conscious about the female body and its charm. On the other hand I do not avoid feeling pity and jealousy..."_ she hears him mention by telepathy, _"Caster from what I have seen, she can live in such a free and happy way. I instead have difficulty enjoying life and what little I have learned is thanks to you. I am jealous of Hakuno Kishinami for that, but it also hurts because regardless of my feelings, she will lose Caster and stay alone."_ smile and read what the implementer Vindice intends to do.

...

"What is it?" He hears the question addressed to him, and soon Lancer finds herself calm, though in her eyes he can see curiosity and interest. Underneath the bandages he smiles because it is safe she to try to discern and know his skills through her critical eye, something difficult to be an indefinite existence and hide both his face and keep most of the time isolated.

"In my thoughts, so to speak. I had thought you would seek to know better what this world has to offer you, it has been centuries since you were last out of the Land of Shadows." what the Vindice said is true, at first when she was invoked was confused and surprised.

Something like this would be impossible to continue alive and not be a Heroic Spirit, even though her connection with him is shorter than Bazdilot, can say is because of him although she doesn't know the reason. Noir is a mystery, something different, Vindice is and the world today, but above all this is this Vindice. Throughout her life she has faced all kinds of enemies, including gods, monsters and countless threats.

Easily recognizable between something alive and something dead, the Guardians of the laws of the Mafia are undead, even if there is no smell she can feel it, but this boy was different. It had been more than annoying when she was invoked, when Bazdilot dared to see she as a mere tool and even to see she inferior. It was Noir's intervention that stopped her from killing the arrogant Master, not by trying to stop her attack, but by anticipating her and using the words, revealing her about the Holy Grail War, and the prize... a wish.

He could easily see through her, about having a wish. "Are you sure to kill him? If you lose your Master you will lose the opportunity to win the Holy Grail and with that a wish." those were his words. From there she could face Heroic Spirits, the Grail and its power to grant her wish. It was days later she revealed to the last Vindice about her identity. Noir became the person with whom he tends to talk apart from Ruler. He could see her desire to die, even he said she might die in the course of the War... Noir even informed her that among the Servant participants, Lancer of Red was her former pupil.

"I thought to stay today. I understand Saber of Red and Berseker of Black were confronted yesterday." comments interested in the subject, after all she was watching around the Church and could not attest to what happened in Gyoen. "it was only a short encounter to test terrain. Although in a way it seemed too opportune," he says calmly although the last one is a thought out loud. For his part, Lancer does not know how to deal with him. Certainly he is a pleasant person, but would prefer to speak without he hiding his face, although she doubts to have a complete opinion of him even if she knows his appearance without the bands covering him.

"You're different from the other jailers, you're alive." he nods, "I should not be surprised that the Land of Shadows has become a land of the dead. That makes it easy for you to see the guardians of Vendicare are corpses. It's true what you're saying, but my situation is a bit complicated..." he raises his hand forward, "Vindice's clothing and bandages are to cover their true form, what betrayal and despair made them so long ago. I knew the despair before my birth," expresses nostalgic.

"I didn't go through the same betrayal they did, however when I joined Vindice accept to hide the world my identity. They hide in what they became. I hide my face because if someone out of Vendicare prison sees my face, the world would change." his head is shown in the direction of Scáthach who with her red eyes looks closely at Noir.

"No one outside of Vindice must discover my identity, of the contrary could not continue in the shadows taking care of her," the woman raises a curious eyebrow, "I have a sister, although she doesn't know of my existence and it is better to continue that way. You are the first person outside my inner circle to whom I say this. So I have to ask you please never mention it to anyone." she don't avoid smiling with some softness coming to see and understand the reason why Noir is part of Vindice.

"I will not tell anyone." she doesn't need to see his face to know he smiles, "thank you." He separates from the wall, starting to walk to an armchair and sit down. _"Lancer, it's time to go. I have located Rin Tohsaka, it seems that she is alone."_ listen to Bazdilot communicate with her through telepathy, "by your expression is easy to realize you have to leave." nods with a smile of apology.

If she is sincere, she hates to have Master Bazdilot, even with the complications, would prefer Master Noir but it is not possible being something she has no control. Normally she would reject what Cordelion wants from her, it is different to be aware that the Tohsaka girl is the Master of her beloved pupil and although she would like to see him and face him early. If she found death in her future she met again with her student. Scáthach would consider it a pity this could be the last time she would talk to the mysterious Killer of Vindice.

"We'll talk about it another time." says Tsuna, who from the inside of his victorian jacket pulls out a book of dark blue paste while watching. The woman nods before heading for the exit without promising anything.

...

Once Lancer of Black left, to one side of him materializes Assassin. "She pleases you, that raises the chances that she will not have problems when you are her Master," the woman says while he opens his book "I wouldn't know if she will cooperate, it if she comes back alive. She often ignores Bazdilot as a nuisance. That Lancer agreed to hear him means going to fight against some Servant." mentions moving the tape that makes of separator of pages. "It's a pity you don't have your Command Spells, it would make everything easier," she says absently. At the moment do not worry if someone appears, Salakief watches over the surroundings and she is usually very cautious when it comes to the presence of someone so at all times warns her lord of the presence of someone, "If your condition was your time before the Battle of the representatives of the rainbow. We could end this War much faster, especially if we occupied Rosemary's abilities - the mention of "she" causes Tsuna to stop reading.

"Even if I had all my power, I would avoid bringing it. You know it's a danger because of his deep hatred of humans. Even if she is docile and listens to me, her hatred would cause a massacre and I do not want unnecessary deaths." he expresses calmly without altering in the least knowing the comment of Assassin was like a strange form of twisted humor. "She is so strong and dangerous that she would cause trouble even to a first-rate Servant, I think the only thing that surpasses her hatred of humans is her love for you," he doesn't understand what she says. The last Vindice knows Rosemary has affection, appreciation and gratitude, but doesnt believe it is love as Semiramis says.

In contrast, Semiramis knows Rosemary deeply loves Tsuna, something that doesn't come as a surprise considering the way they met. "Well, we can not count on her help in a long time. For now, I think we should see what our arrogant friend and the warrior queen will find." sighs tired, but admits being interested. With resignation he keeps his book inside his jacket rising up just like Assassin of Black.

She immediately returns to her Astral form, and they both head out to watch what they would consider to be the first real fight in the Grail War. _"By the way, where did the nun go and the candy-eater?"_ Assassin asks, re-using the mental link, "with Jack, it seems they had a meeting with El Melloi II. According to Bermuda, it has to do with investigating Turner's whereabouts. As for Ruler, she apparently decided to accompany them. They did not consider my presence necessary." he heard her laugh and unconsciously he smiled. _"You're cruel, you continue to use false leads to distract them,"_ the Ancient Queen of Assyria mocks.

"I did nothing, they considered the reckless actions of a beginner Magus as a clue to Renard Turner. I didn't even have to move a finger." another fact could be that they are nervous because they have not been able to locate the target for three years. _"Perhaps you are afraid of Renard Turner's purpose?"_ Her words are something to consider... neither of them pauses, "you know, if it was another Servant and not you, chances are I would have attacked and had to kill its using one of my Ases."

She smiles remembering what he says and ironically knows that he would be able to kill a Servant back then, the consequences would come when he would be vulnerable for a day, but knowing his ability to use various traps to kill, he would survive , " _means that my arrival is a blessing."_ he smiles, letting air seem like an ephemeral laughter like a gentle stream, "for the first time, I always consider you a blessing." he says sincerely without seeing the blush on her that denies with a casual smile.

 **Gyoen National Garden, Shinjuku; 23:09 hrs.**

Run, she does it while her gaze is fixed looking not to make a mistake, the slightest of those mistakes can cost she her life. The rumble of an explosion where she was standing a few moments ago is a reminder of the situation in which she is. The sound of metal crashing again and again at unthinkable speeds for a simple human reaches her ears. Not for this she allows herself the luxury of finding out the situation of her Servant or even a glance... knows this Magus; Bazdilot Cordelion, is a skilled at Magecraft, his reputation is that of a dangerous man for his highly questionable work.

The only reason the Mage's Association has not done anything against he is for lack of evidence. Rin points with the index finger firing energy seeking to damage him and in his place to see how a strange barrier protects he of her attacks to which she snaps the tongue.

Had decided to return to Gyoen because she had wanted to find some clue about Sakura. When she learned that her younger sister was participating, she did at the same time discovered she was Master of Berserk of Black... the same Servant who fought in this place recently faced Saber of Red. Did not expect anyone to consider that a Master could Back to this place. A serious error of judgment that has put her in trouble on this occasion.

...

He is on the defensive blocking his teacher's attacks. This was unusual, if not impossible, she was supposed to be in Land of Shadows. There is no way she could go out and be a Servant. It is because of his incredulity that he can't concentrate entirely on the fight. "What happened?" I thought I had trained you better than this, Cú Chulainn!" She claims, making a thrust that the blue-haired warrior manages to block with his spear. No doubt she is his teacher.

However she feels different from the other Heroic Spirits, he may feel the likeness of one in it, but different. He manages to regain his composure to launch the offensive. "How can you be here?" Lancer of Red interrogates even while continuing the exchange of attacks. He moves his head to one side avoiding the bloody red edge of one of the red-eyed woman's weapons.

"Perhaps the fate that we find in the future. Personally I do not care, I will check if you improved since the last time we saw or you relaxed the pace." with the tip has to hit towards her student who happens to evade with a jump and see the earth is shattered as if a cannon was shot there. He doesn't have much time to think things out when a kind of glow manifests to one side of him and hence a burst of flames.

The shock pushes him into the air and rotates his body enough to recover and fall to his feet. He turns his spear giving a diagonal cut to smile fiercely. There is no doubt, she's Scáthach. He thought it was a trick, but only she could use that kind of Runes. "To think I'd have a chance to face you, Shishou. Then it is time, to show you how much I have changed!" he declares, gaining momentum and motivation which causes Lancer of Black to smile, anticipating the battle she had wished so much would be given tonight.

...

Omake: disaster of the arts.

The Vindice jailers were known as the most fearsome beings in the world of the Mafia. Their very presence provoked everyone to run like headless chickens. So they were beings who caused fear but did not feel it ... at least that was what Bermuda declared with some pride and his subordinates followed that Law not written as a sacred creed. Who did not run away was because he was crazy or did not know how frightening they could be.

Even little Tsuna being a ten-year-old understood that unwritten Law and brought it to perfection. Completed his work to perfection in terms of causing fear to his objectives. But it was completely different at the Mansion Vendicare where he was a helpful, polite and friendly kid even though he showed up with a cool attitude happening to be almost two different personalities.

When small, Tsuna was a love. No one imagined that this child lived in Vendicare after meeting him because of how innocent and lovable he was. He became cold and became more and more remarkable his emotions were more difficult to be expressed. So he began to show what he felt based on his actions and expressive eyes.

Of course, all of them felt remorse when they realized how important him was for them and developed certain fears that involved him... one of them was to become a weapon without feelings whose purpose was to follow the will of Vindice and only the the knowledge that he has a sister prevents this from happening.

Although it was a day when Tsuna rested that he dedicated himself to drawing. That day there wasn't much work, so Jager happened to see his protégé and find the child drawing, discover many sketches on the floor of the library scattered. He was easier to draw landscapes, but when drawing people were a bit funny. Of course that changed when Jager saw one of the drawings that was far away and where Tsuna was sitting. In that drawing was drawn a man who was trapped in a guillotine.

"Who is it?" He asked between absent and surprised. "It's Iemitsu. Condemns him to die," Tsuna replies, not taking his eyes off the drawing that was this time that of his crow. The same crow he rescued when he was six. "Under what charges?" He asks curiously and waiting for the reasons why Tsuna would condemn the man. Well, it is true that the bastard left him after birth and was the cause of his mother's death, but apart from hatred, Tsuna had come to realize that that man did not exist.

"Small Gia says it should be a murder crime to be such an idiot. He told me to make a drawing where I say the right way to punish stupidity. Gave me the name of the damned and from there said he had to be creative," he sighs with a pout. "I wanted to rip his skin off, but it's very difficult to draw something like that and it would be too much work. So I thought it was easier to behead him, to stick his head in a lance and to show it by example to the idots of their destiny if they reached that level," to hear that caused a headache in Jager. I was already thinking about the many ways to punish Small Gia for being such a bad influence. With it also the realization that Tsuna is spending a lot of time with the sadistic dwarf. Still he do not avoid having a certain chill to realize that Tsuna could be disturbing if it followed that way... the best thing is to tell Bermuda of this.

"Tsuna, no one reaches the level of stupidity of that man." the comment he could not contain caused the child with opaque hair to stop his work. "I suddenly feel sad." little Tsuna said depressed and Jager considered it was time for Tsuna to start doing other type of activity. One where it does not include drawing kill idiots.

...

That fear was overshadowed one day when he tried to cook Japanese food. This was something that was always difficult for him and achieving it would be an epic task of biblical proportions. Half a year ago he learned to make Italian food, he was in his blood and when they saw that happy and radiant smile before the achievement of cooking something decent they felt their hearts warm. His expressive eyes showed how happy he was when he learned something about art, especially drawing and music.

Jager with Jack saw Tsuna trying to cook food from his mother's homeland. Small Gia would be punished with the worst punishment of all for a long time: paperwork. Bermuda had been livid when he learned about the picture, furious at hearing that they had dared to affect their child's mentality. Even so they thought Tsuna could still be saved from the disturbing road. Nothing that children's stories, intensive training and good exorcisms could not solve. It was when Bermuda came up with the idea that since Tsuna has a passion for the arts, focusing on cooking could be ideal.

The problem now lies in the destruction of the kitchen of the Vendicare Mansion. Many of the wounded jailers, chopsticks, forks, and other utensils nailed everywhere with a Tsuna on the verge of tears for their obvious failure. "What is this I feel?" Jack asks, a little shaken as he witnessed that terrifying moment. They had never expected to see the adorable Tsuna so angry as he became nervous chaos as he failed... even remember when he launched an attempt of Onigiri to Big Pino and said Onigiri was so bore and strong that left him out of action. "is probably between pride and consideration." there is no way they accept they were afraid, Vindice provokes fear, but never feels it... since that day it was forbidden Tsuna tried to cook Japanese food.

...

The music had become the next step. It is said that the beautiful music could even reassure the beasts. So that this might appease the destructive spirit that their protege possesses because of all of them... to think that they would try to remedy the nature of their youngest member, that nature that he himself twisted for the sake of his sister and the plans of Vindice... still sounds unreal. The music happened to be a good approach, Tsuna seemed happy learning to play instruments and all the guardians of Vendicare were happy and they found giving him musical instruments. The bad thing came when Small Gia and Big Pino came up with the worst idea of all.

Bermuda had commissioned Tsuna must have his first concert. Unfortunately the only ones available were Small Gia and Big Pino. The sadistic Vindice had given Tsuna an electric guitar and the worst part was that Tsuna's first concert was not in classical music, orchestra or opera. Nothing of the most beautiful form of expressing the music, instead they took it to a concert of Heavy Metal. The place ended in chaos, destruction and ruin with many traumatized people. The scandal frightened the child and then the group that played that night were disguised and made up in a way that at first startled Tsuna. The ugly thing began when Small Gia sought to sign the guitar that he gave his student and the guitarist as a stupid sovereign crashed against the ground breaking.

Before Small Gia could retaliate, Tsuna had entered Vindice mode. The boy ended up setting fire to the stage, hitting and arresting the Heavy Metal group for daring to break his gift and conquering the audience... that before he revenge his tantrum with them for having dared to clap and celebrate when they broke his guitar.

Small Gia was proud, something that did not last when Big Pino lowered him from his cloud by saying in his strange language that Bermuda would punish him again... Small Gia wasn't seen for four months after being locked up and forced to do the Paperwork of everyone without rest

...

The next victim was Alejandro. He considered making dolls a good fit this time to deal with the child. That worked at first. That was until Ginger Bread jealous because Tsuna had taken his work as an annihilator of Famiglias of the Mafia, happened to annoy the child every time there were no witnesses and Tsuna following the path of vengeance dictated by Vindice, he built an army of dolls whose mission Was to catch and annihilate Ginger Bread.

The creation of Alexander entered the escape inside the Prison Vendicare and the dolls that happened to be bad and deformed by the haste invaded the prison. its stalked down the aisles dragging knives and other sharp weapons with its frightening shadows peeking through the doors. The result was a tearful Tsuna, traumatized prisoners, furious Bermuda, some female Vindice consoling the child, and an Alexander irritated by the waste of materials and a Ginger Bread suffering for the first time in its existence the fury of Vindice.

...

Fed up with the incompetence of his subordinates, Bermuda opted to deal with the matter himself. All the ideas had been good and worked at first, but they always came to failure. The phrase "if you want something well done, do it yourself" considered it ideal because of what personally he was responsible for that Tsuna would learn and enjoy as it should of the arts.

So he ended up doing the simplest, that Tsuna did what he had tried before but with a different approach: limits. Instructed him not to draw dead people, to cook European food, to take him to a concert of real music and when it was time to make dolls, he kept his apprentice out of sight and kept Ginger Bread locked in those moments. Of course he had all his subordinates as witnesses and show them how to do the job and by the time it was over and Tsuna enjoyed his favorite pastimes.

Bermuda to everyone's annoyance became more arrogant and every time he rubbed them in their faces. However seeing Tsuna pleased made the suffering they went through was worthwhile... although things did not end well for Jager at the end because he ended up paying the bet to Jack who ended up asking Bermuda why he chose Noir.

...

 **Well, this is how far it is. the Omake I don't know if it would have been to his liking, originally it was longer and fun, but I have not had the time to develop it better. In any case, I'll say goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: The previous time we're with a battle between teacher and student, we will see if any significant change happens or is in a stagnant point. For the moment the rated remains the same, but when it passes from "T" to "M", the story will become more violent, the chapters will be longer, some will begin to die and some things will rise in tone. Although I'm not sure about the lemmons, being honest I'm not very good at it. I do not entertain any more and I leave you with the new chapter..**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 08: frustrations and mistrust.

 **St. Andrew Cathedral, Noir's Room, 05:46 hrs.**

From the top, sitting on the edge of the church roof, he observes the panorama that the fog can not completely cover with the bright sun on the horizon. Like most of the time, his head covered by worn bandages and his reliable top hat with red ribbon and at the base of the hat two cards fixed by said ribbon; An Ace of clover and a six of diamonds, the Ace surmounted in part over the other on the right side. _"I think she is very upset."_ he says mentally with Assassin behind him, it is by his connection that he may know she smiles _"but not with us, but with Enma Kozato, Rider of Black, your holy sister and your ancestor."_ He rolls his eyes knowing she is too cunning, very intelligent but in turn blatant most of the time.

Flashback:

Lancer of Red during a jump, attacks with a downward stroke with his spear and when touching ground he evades masterly the two spears in the same way he tried to pass the guard of his teacher. The Queen from Land of Shadows knows perfectly well that for the moment he fights with caution, after all they have been many centuries since the last time they met and at that time she could have improved or learned new things. Neither of them has used the Runes any more because in a way it would not be a big change, just a waste of Prana because the other would be on known terrain which would come to nothing.

For his part Rin knows she is in difficulties. It was a complicated enemy and one that could have an advantage. In the same way she didn't avoid being worried about Sakura, whether she would be okay or hurt after the fight the day before. A lightning bolt of energy is fired at her, but she finds herself between confused and surprised when out of nowhere appears Tsukina Vongola blocking with a type of fire barrier the attack of the enemy coming to protect it with great ease.

Both Servant spear users jump away with a jump when a flare goes off between the two separating them. Both teacher and student direct their eyes towards the guilty one being that Archer of Red that descended. "damn you. No one asked you for help." the blue haired woman complains with discomfort.

"I know, but that's what my Master wanted to do." The beautiful Irishwoman clucked her tongue because her longed-for battle was interrupted. However she remains on guard at all times because she knows perfectly well she is now facing two Servants of the Red faction. Even if she knows her student and the position he takes, it is different with his Master who could see it profitable to join forces with the newly arrived.

It is when one hears the hooves of a horse approaching and from there the arrival of a beautiful woman of red clothes handling a beautiful white horse. Behind her riding the horse a redhead quite recognized to Tsukina. "Who are you?" Bazdilot asks, concealing his concern with an expression of anger.

"Good evening, I am Rider of Black and she is my Master." greets with a radiant smile answering politely. The disreputable Magus happens to feel relieved in the background now that things have leveled.

"What have your come?" Lancer asks more annoying than before because more people interrupt her fight. "To help you, of course. You are our valuable companion and ally." she says without care with a smile to the woman with red eyes that happens to see them both with anger. That causes Enma to hide behind Rider of Black who does not flinch because of the woman's furious gaze.

Come to see the first discomfort, that golden-haired man with a flame sprouting on his forehead. She knows who he is, his identity thanks to the information provided by Noir. When she saw it she could feel in a way a presence that reminded Noir of all people. Thinking about the distant Vindice memorized the way he acts, among them the resentment she recognizes in his voice when he mentions Archer of Red... the contemptuous manner in which he refers to the first Vongola Boss tells him there is something between him Servant and the mysterious boy member of Vindice, some kind of relationship that she does not avoid is related in some way.

She lowers her weapons by turning not ready to continue fighting. Having thought of Noir made her calm enough but at the same time she saw no point in continuing the fight. She wanted a battle against a strong opponent capable of killing her, a battle solely against her pupil. A group battle was not what she sought. She was angry enough to recognize that her emotions could cloud her judgment and make her lose in a battle she did not want.

"We'll end our fight later. Just wait next time we do not have interventions." says giving a last look to her student who also was annoyed, but less than she to know that his Master was safe. While her abilities like Magus are of First, her experience in battle is null. He can only watch as his teacher leaves. It is better that no one dares to attack her in that state, nothing stops her when she is upset.

...

From a darkened area near some trees. Noir was watching the combat ended and at his side Assassin of Black. He did not need to see her to know she was smiling smugly. "You really don't stop surprising me," Tsuna admits. Because of the plan of the woman with long black hair the fight remained in a stalemate. He knows that his sincerity will be inflating Semiramis's ego, but it is ridiculous not to recognize her intelligence.

"It's not my fault they're so predictable. They are so easy to read," says the Queen of Assyria with some mockery. They had simply found one of the Vongola watchmen guarding the perimeter, knocking him out, picking up his phone, and using a voice-altering device to call Tsukina pretending to be one of Vongola's members to inform her of the fight in Gyoen and Hence call Enma Kozato pretending to be a Shimon man to do the same as his sister.

"Lancer wants a battle one-on-one with someone capable of killing her, preferably her disciple and doesn't want disruptions. Bazdilot will have no choice but to retire when Lancer of Black barely listens to what he says. It also helped Rider's ability to calm things down. Lancer of Black is a difficult woman if she gets mad." both know it's the Cordelion's fault for being such an idiot and addressing someone like Scáthach like that. On the other hand the skills of Rider of Black were something that could take advantage of later.

"It was still a risk. Both might have believed the call was a trap. It will be best to return to the base before them." indicates Noir to which him begins to advance with Assassin to his side. "although you'll have to compensate me and I have a good idea of how you'll do it." he sighs tired because he doesn't know what she's going to want, it could be some food, a walk, take her to a party of high places, sex, go to a casino... the possibilities are too many. Just wait is something that does not cause problems.

End of flashback.

He admits to being tired even if the fight had lasted little, Semiramis had wanted sex as compensation, after all she was the cause that no Servant perished at night. The plan of the old Queen of Assyria was arranged so that the Donna of the Shimon family went to the battle and the same applied to Tsukina and Archer of Red so the battle between both Lancer remained unfinished but with the woman of the irritable throw was better to maintain distance.

 _"Impatient to prevent the battle from continuing?"_ He looks up at the sky at the question of Assassin of Black.

 _"No, it's actually more convenient. She can be someone dangerous with great power. Someone who has killed even gods, but having been brought out of the Land of Shadows by the Grail... well, to make it possible she is limited even if she is alive and is an Irregular Spirit."_ reason why he approves the actions of Semiramis, even he himself sought to interrupt the fight without becoming suspicious.

It is certain that Assassin wouldn't have sought to stop the fight of being certain of the victory of Scáthach, but the restrictions by Grail and its system gave a sudden change to everything. _"She could be the strongest Servant of this war but for the restrictions placed on the Grail by bringing it in."_ he nods at the commentary of the Wise Queen. _"the reward makes my speech worth."_ he blushes under the bandage. The enthusiasm of this woman who has been at his side for the last three years is still surprising. Beneath the bandages his shy smile. _"Sometimes I wonder if sex is one of your ways to annoy me,"_ he mentions mentally, listening to her soft but light laughter.

 _"Sex is something I enjoy, I admit, you're the best of all the lovers I ever get. You must have more confidence in yourself."_ says without blame some Assassin of Black. Semiramis was being honest, although the first few times Tsuna was timid and careful as if he feared to hurt her, he was learning at a rapid pace in which he even started to be at her level, although he was still shy being part of his nature and taking care of her... it was nice he worried about her being tender and sweet at once passionate... she likes _"I even had my standards and they were very high, although they exaggerated a lot about my lust. They can't be blamed without considering my passions led me to start a war for one man."_ remarked that fact of her past.

 _"is now that you mention that I wonder why. You are too cunning and strong not to depend on something like that,"_ he says doubtfully, though she can detect a trace of jealousy or contemplation of Tsuna from that information.

 _"come to hear rumors, about being a handsome man. I admit I was curious, on the other hand it was a diplomatic move to expand my kingdom. Certainly I could conquer it through the war, but it did not hurt to try diplomatically... there was also the bonus that could be useful and a possible lover,"_ she makes a face of displeasure. _"That idiot dared refuse me. So start a war to take your country and send to catch and be brought to me. Far from belief, I wanted to have it before me not to take it, but to humiliate him and make him pay for rejecting me... you're right I didn't need him, but I don't tolerate rejection very well."_ he knows firsthand, but that's when come to argue for small things and in the end always end up reconciled being always the one who gives the arm to twist and only rarely did she give in... in recent months she was much more understanding and condescending becoming the person to fix the peace between the two.

 _"I was angry when I discovered one of my three sons killed him. I had been given the opportunity to humiliate him. He did so because he believed those rumors and surely thought that if I had descendants of him, he would have fewer opportunities for the throne. My son were detestable and ungrateful. The least useless was Ninias who, like her brothers, was an ungrateful one, but she was the least useless."_ she smiles with mockery.

 _"my time was over and I knew it was inevitable to leave the throne vacant, Ninias was the least useless and was the most accepted by my kingdom to govern."_ walks by standing beside the Craftsman of Vindice. _"In recent times I have thought. I think it would have been my completely different story if you had been born in my time."_ Assassin admits openly to his Master with a contemplative and nostalgic look. _"I would have made you my right hand and personal assassin."_ he smiles sadly, looking ahead.

 _"I don't know if I could bear it."_ he said softly in pain and regret. I would honestly find such a life interesting. Unfortunately he admits he has reached a point where he could not stand it, he has become weak. He does not doubt his abilities to fight, kill or fulfill orders, but in these three years he has become much more aware of having a heart, of feeling... he could not be close to the Queen of Assyria because he would be unable to follow his heart, he would go mad, he would break and maybe he would lose his reasons for living... he knows don't endures see to Semiramis with other.

She reaches out to hear his whisper, although painful she knows why he says it, neither of them knows what would happen if they had met back then, she knows her own shortcomings, as well as the weaknesses of her Master, but she still has hope... no, it's not like that. She is sure that he could make her change, be a different person, Tsuna has that effect. She herself admits thanks to him she has changed and that is why she knows he would change the world of anyone... even if she had met him in her life, surely he would know what she really wants.

When she took his oath, she found herself not knowing what she wanted, she could feel close to knowing the answer every time she was with Tsuna. They both know she isn't a good person, yet he continues with his oath because despite everything Tsuna sees something in her to reach that level of depth... it is not only him, but also her.

...

"What are you doing up here so early?" They both listen to the question causing them to direct their eyesight to the origin of the voice and not slow to discover Lancer of Black approaching. "I could not sleep at all. For some reason I was born here to contemplate the panorama." he confesses his primary reason although he doesn't explain he slept little for having intimacy with his Servant.

"I see," the dark-haired woman walks to the right side of him. Assassin easily stepped aside undetected to allow the woman to stand next to the white-haired boy. "I can see why, despite the changes, it looks beautiful," she says with a faint nostalgic smile, memorizing her hundreds of years in that land of death.

"in a way I envy you and all the people who have been able to contemplate something like this," is sincere keeping the same smile with her eyes fixed on what she can appreciate despite the fog that obstructs part of the view but giving it a certain charm to the modernist and partly conservative landscape.

"I can understand why, even if you do not believe it. The first time I saw the sky I was nine years old and it was night." red eyes go to observe the figure that happened to be a few centimeters taller than her. The comment filled her with many doubts and questions. "What do you mean?" She questioned intrigued, he was not affected. If she is to be sincere, he confuses her, it bothers him not to be able to distinguish things from this mysterious character. She has had flashes of visions, dreams so to speak, but mostly they are only echoes, cries, death, suffering and blood.

"shortly after being born a month, end up in the Vendicare prison where I have spent most of my life. I never went abroad until months after turning nine years old," he underneath the bandages smiles. "It was my first mission, I had to exterminate a Famiglia from the Mafia who had been dealing with children. These children had been snatched from their homes. I eliminated even the last of the members of that Famiglia. I was ordered to kill them, but I wasn't told I had to return immediately, so I was ready to take each child home... many of them had lost everything so I take them to an orphanage." although his tone remains Neutral, can perceive a certain warmth in him.

"The last one was somewhere in Norway, a five-year-old girl. I felt happy when she met her parents... on that day there was fog too, but it had taken so long to complete my mission that it was already near dawn. A feeling of need filled me, made me walk inside that forest. Before I knew it, I had discovered my face knowing me alone..." he took a moment to savor his memory of that time.

"the sun was beginning to emerge, part of the mist had been erased, but it had started to rain... it was when I first saw the black sky turn orange and the golden light of the sun warm... it was the first time I felt such heat... me I discovered with my hand extended towards the sun wanting to feel its warmth... one of the most beautiful panoramas that I can see in my life. I could only appreciate it and see it this way because it was the first time I saw the outside outside the prison... so I don't feel sad for the life I have had," Tsuna stands up watching the fog clear and the humidity of the grass, the sunshine filling everything that was within reach making it seem something so simple or special.

"Well, when Bermuda found out she had discovered my face, she was annoyed with me. I fully understand it, I even agree with Vindice in keeping my face hidden from the world... it's the best, it's something that I accept when I decided to join Vindice and be a murderer." he expresses without a hint of regret. "An existence like this is sad," she says with melancholy and Tsuna smiles beneath the bandages, "I do not consider myself deserving to feel sad, that's what it is. Besides I chose to live this way, it's not a sacrifice, at least I have never seen it like that." he lets himself down to stand on the ground and Assassin by his side.

...

Semiramis contemplates what he said, its were only half-truths again, he joined Vindice because he doesn't want more childrens to go through the same thing as him, he did it to have the power and resources to protect his older sister, even him was to the point of twisting his own nature... barely revealing the surface of himself. She is the only person to know him on such a deep level. She smiles feeling more cheerful than usual because she has seen again she is the person that Tsuna trusts more than anyone. The warrior queen did not slow down as he and both entered the church.

"I actually look pretty cool. I imagined you would be upset that your confrontation with your student was interrupted." he mentions the Vindice casually, although he could feel the curiosity in it.

"I suppose it's because I'm satisfied enough to know he's one of the Servants of this war. Later on I will settle my affairs with him." it was only part of what she said. To tell the truth at the beginning she was upset because her fight was unresolved when Archer of Red and Rider of Black appeared causing them to reach an uncertain point.

However the appearance of Archer of Red and the girl similar to him, she's intrigued. For some reason when she came to see them, she felt a certain familiarity with Noir, but bright and clean. What she could perceive of the youngest Vindice is darkness, that strange feeling so complex and an air of solitude unlike them two. "You said you knew about Archer of Red and his Master, could you tell me about them?" She asks curiously, a sense that he had an answer about both of Mafia origin.

"Archer would be the first Boss Vongola; Giotto Vongola. His Master is Tsukina Sawada, his descendant and the present Donna of the Vongola Mafia. Both are the kind of person who seeks the happiness of their people, despite their origins in the Mafia, are good people. Honest-hearted, warm-hearted, capable of accepting everyone as the sky itself." Scáthach can perceive the tone of him, as if he knew them personally, but something does not fit, there is a certain coldness and bitterness. Although the connection between the two is very low, you can feel it. "Don't you like them?" He stops midway in the carpeted hallway between the seats.

"I'll be honest, I hate Giotto Vongola. I consider him a coward. Vongola was originally a group of vigilantes with the job of protecting people. One of his friends betrayed him and he switched Vongola to a Mafia, he allowed it, instead of avoiding it, to make Vongola stick to what it was. He let himself be transformed and instead of staying and defending his cause, his ideals, he fled to Japan where he lived until the end of his life," exposes before turning his body slightly and looking at Lancer.

"Vongola was responsible for so much death, tragedy and pain for the innocents... Vongola possesses one of the bloodiest stories in the world, something that has lasted almost four hundred years," tilts his head down, "the Mafias get their power to the basis of the suffering of others, steal, deceive, kill, betray, torture and endless horrifying forms. I hate the Mafia, so much so that if I had the chance I would destroy it and erase it from the world, but it wouldn't make sense because something else could take its place and we would return to the starting point. That's why I joined Vindice, that way I can make Underworld not cross the line and harm innocents." Noir raises his head a little.

"but I don't hate Tsukina Sawada, the irony comes in that I believe in her. Tsukina has begun to return to Vongola to its roots, for what was originally created... having to correct the mistakes of those who were before her, it's unfair. I believe she will bring happiness to all. She is valuable to the world." the last Vindice ends his explanation by going on his way again.

Lancer weighs the words of Noir, but she undoubtedly recognizes the warmth in him when he speaks of Tsukina Sawada, she could recognize it was love, but not that which one has of a man towards the woman he loves, but more warm and endearing, even innocent. "would you like to cook something specific?" she listens to ask and doesn't avoid smiling at his attentions. "Honestly, there's something I'd like to try," she says quietly.

"Tell me and I'll see if I can do something about it." Lancer of Black smiles a little more openly reiterating it is a complicated mystery. But she can see he is sincere and even if she questions herself in a crowded way because her ability to see Noir's personality traits and his abilities doesn't work with him. She can see he has a strange potential and qualities... even if she couldn't know the traits about Noir and his personality, she can assure himself he's not a mediocre person.

 **Shimon HQ, Tokyo, 11:45 hrs.**

The sound of the wind, the humidity on the lawn, the sun lighting the courtyard of the Shimon mansion in Tokyo, nothing can restore she to the present. Distractedly observes without actually looking, it is due to memories of what happened at night. She had gone to help Lancer of Black. Although there was a chill in the cold gaze of the Servant of the spear, although she had gone to help, the woman had looked at her with disgust because her fight was interrupted.

Even Rider of Black told her to keep her mouth shut and not further incite the fury of their possible ally... that thanks to the telepathy between both. At first she had thought to invoke her ancestor, unfortunately unlike Vongola Primo, her ancestor hadn't possessed the same level of fame and therefore his legend was not something that many knew, in turn that Cozart would only have classified for Archer and both positions were occupied earlier. Honestly she has no complaints from Marie Antoinette, she was a rather interesting Servant, at the same time the beautiful Queen had helped and comforted her being all this unknown.

She was at a great disadvantage because she was the last person to receive her Command Spells and the last to invoke. She barely managed to learn anything from Magecraft, to have enough Prana for Rider to fight. What the anguish is having to face her best friend, but it's inevitable. She knows that Tsukina seeks to win to bring back her mother, she has the desire to win to recover her beloved family, including her little sister: Mami.

...

Enma can't think for a long time about her dilemma as she feels thin arms hug her from behind. "All right, Enma. Do not worry, I'm sure you'll win." listen to Adelheid tell her and like always look for comfort. She has always been grateful for the presence of her who has been one of her greatest supporters.

"I'm not sure, compared to the other participants, barely and know Magecraft. The Black faction I doubt trust me, after all I come from the Mafia." certainly she would be in the worst of dilemmas as she is the only one of the Mafia in the Black faction. "You should listen to her." Rider's sweet voice attracts the attention of both females and soon sees the young Queen with gray hair and red clothes.

"with regrets, your up will not solve anything. So you should be a little more optimistic. If you think you're going to lose before you start, that's just like losing without needing to fight. If you really want to win, then you should stop depressing yourself and be more optimistic." the black-haired girl tied in a ponytail nods right to Rider. The current leader of the family Simon is soon smiling.

"you're right. Thanks, girls." Marie nods approvingly as Adelheid is relieved to see her Boss come out of his pessimistic thoughts. Among all thanks to the ability of the young Queen to improve Enma's mood. Yes, both are right, no matter her situation, be at a disadvantage compared to her best friend, her goal is to win and with it to recover her beloved family, have her parents and sister back. _"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Mami... just wait, we'll be back together soon."_ she is firmly in the mood to fight in order to achieve victory for her family.

 **St. Andrew Cathedral, main hall, 15:20 hrs.**

It was a nice day. She can't say yes it was a good idea to have come to church to find out a little more about who became the administrators of the Great Grail War. The things themselves are tense, not between her and the referees, but between Archer and Lancer, she had never expected a discussion from her Servant: Chiron and Lancer.

It has only been a single time, that is thanks to Noir who acted as an intermediary that stopped the discussion somewhat heated. Lancer listened more to Noir than anyone else, even her Master, part of it is the cordial and kindness that Noir is in dealing with all, although he has shown respect when dealing with Lancer of Black but not dedicating himself to praise it, but to behave According to his role, between it the curious as to its way of acting showing no inferior or superior to anyone and not an equal in rank.

In fact Lancer has preferred to spend her time knowing more about the world and Noir being a means to inform her of what attracts her curiosity. That is why for the moment the member of Vindice answered questions of the woman with dark purpure hair and red eyes without the slightest hint of annoyance and she ignored Archer and vice versa.

"By the way, I have not heard your name, Onee-chan." stops seeing Chiron in her side to watch the little Homunculus sitting in front of her. "Fiore, yours?" She says with a soft smile to which the child is excited. "Vincent Von Einzbern." responds with a contagious mood that makes her laugh.

"I see you very much like your name." The bright red-eyed albino boy nods. "If, Noir-niichan gave it to me." the revelation provokes interest in her. "really?" Fiore does not avoid asking questions with interest.

"yes. The Einzbern family hadn't given me a name. Noir-niichan thought giving me one saying to have a name is important. It is part of the nature of everyone to name something or something like that. Many times he says great things that I don't understand at all." he balances his small legs that can't touch the ground.

"You want him a lot." He nods excitedly. "he's been good to me from the start. He was usually treated as one more object in the Einzbern family. The first time I saw him I was afraid... of him and all of Vindice's guards," the child says with a guilty smile. "The first he told me, he asked me by my name. I replied that no," Vincent looks down at the floor with a sad smile.

"I am a Homunculus, one of the Einzbern family, I was chosen to carry the Great Grail inside. Just a mere tool with no right to feel or enjoy like humans. Noir-niichan never saw me that way..." he clenches his fists clutching part of his dark brown pants.

"for him it only mattered that I was a living being, he didn't see me as a tool, but as a person. He said it was sad not to have a name, he said not to be good with the names, but that would give me one." loosen the grip on his pants. "I've been under Vindice's care for six months. The Einzbern family didn't want to risk the Mafia trying to rob me for what I was under the care of Vindice. Noir-niichan took care of me ever since." He smiles with excitement, lifting his little face, watching the light-haired young woman.

"he taught me many things, we had a lot of fun, even took me to visit many places without say anyone..." he is startled to betray what causes his exaltation to lower and thereby regain some of his composure. Fiore can not blame him, he's just a kid. "have done so much for a Homunculus, something that does not have right to feel this," it puts his hands on his chest.

"I'm scared. Noir-niichan taught me so much and I learned so much, for him I began to feel and in spite of it even if I don't wanna die and I'm scary, I am happy because I could experience many things. He doesn't show it but I know he feels sad for me, because I will die... even if I fear, I am in peace." it was sad to hear it. It was sad the unquestionable truth, that this Homunculus acquired a life close to that of a human child and feels fortunate because it could live as one although for a short time.

The current head Yggdmillennia did not avoid questioning about the type of person that Noir was actually. He was someone who caused him shivers, a certain caution and confusion. "Noir, How is?" is when soon as if it were magic, Vincent regained his vitality although seemed to meditate it with a smile.

"let's see. He's funny and scary, he's good at explaining things, he tends to scold me when I do not follow the rules, he likes video games... I have a lot of fun when we play together, although it's very bad because he never lets me win," he make tantrum. the girl in the wheelchair thinks he is adorable.

"He says he will not let me win because then it would not be a true triumph. He likes to play music, he has taught me even though I'm not very good at it. Noir-niichan is afraid when he cooks..." the child is approaching as if trying to tell him a secret. "Jager-san says no one should ever bother him when he cooks. They once bothered him when he tried to cook. The kitchen was destroyed and Noir-niichan was in such a bad mood that no one dared to bother him for the whole day." even if it sounds like a story invented by a child, something makes her consider what she has heard and therefore avoid disturbing Vindice when cook. The intriguing thing was to hear about the jailer with a taste for video games, things she wouldn't expect from a Mafia killer.

"I don't quite understand the story of people dying when they see Noir-niichan's face. It does not make sense, he looks very nice without the bandages covering his head." the young Magus is surprised at what she discovers being something unexpected but somewhat surprising.

"Have you seen his face?" He nods doubtfully."many times, even without the bandages is scary when he gets angry." she gets to have a smile as a sign of fun before what this little kid says. She have more doubts than before. "What do you mean?" She asks curiously. Quickly the tiny albino effusively shakes his head.

"Noir-niichan said it's a secret. I promised not to tell anyone." she caresses the white platinum hair of the child Homunculus. "Then it's better if you continue to keep the secret." She nods encouragingly and she does not hesitate to pamper him as she remembers her younger brother. Her gaze rests on her Servant who, although he shows a pleasant smile, his gaze is analytical and calculating.

It was clear Archer has his reservations as to Noir, it may be partly because the youngest of Vindice managed to cut a discussion between him and Lancer of Black calmly and always polite. Among everything is probably because they both noticed that while he stopped the discussion, Noir was more in favor of Lancer's position.

The doors of the Church open and Caren Hortensia and Saber of Black enter. "sorry for the delay." apologizes the priestess with the Yggdmillennia shaking the head negatively. "No, it's my fault for coming suddenly," the Magus argues. "Imagine you're worried about Rider of Black and her Master," Fiore confirms to those words with a nod.

"You can rest easy, in Vindice's words. The Shimon Famiglia although it is part of the Mafia, hasn't been involved in criminal crimes since its beginnings for more than four hundred years. It seems that they have kept a low profile from the beginning and their present Donna is a shy and pleasant girl," Caren takes a pause before talking again.

"Vindice has concluded that Enma Kozato wants to win by the wish to recover her family that died years ago." the member of the clan Yggdmillennia can't stop feeling like a bad person suddenly, to remember her own wish and to compare it to that of that girl of Mafia.

"What kind of person is she?" She asks out loud. Part of her wants to harbor many doubts and honestly doesn't know how to deal with someone from Underworld. "I would not know how to say it," says the Hortensia, also curious. "Jack-san mentioned that the Famiglia Shimon along with Vongola and other Mafias faced Vindice more than four years ago and almost all of Vindice's opponents were close to dying as a result." in fact the Mage's Association isn't so ignorant of the World of Mafia.

Many in the Magus Society know about the Battle of the Rainbow Representatives, not about the abilities of each Famiglia and its members, but that it was a very important fight on which the world depended, and Vindice rose with victory. The most famous member of the jailers Vendicare is their leader; Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, however the least known was Noir... at least it was so until that battle.

The information indicates Noir appeared in the climax of the battle recovering the clock of his companion Jager before they destroyed it. Bermuda's announcement Noir was his strongest warrior and they could not defeat him... the result was just that. It was from that day that the name Noir became famous and with it an enormous amount of rumors and histories around the last Vindice.

Many consider Noir to be coward who appeared when the battle was almost over, by the way he behaves, she doubts about the supposed cowardice. From him she can always feel alert, suspicious of everything ready to attack just like a cautious animal. With suspicion she thinks that the rumor of a coward Noir and how fast it evaporated when Underworld discovered he was the assassin Vindice in charge of eliminating the Mafias and that was his work in later years.

The contemptuous sentiment towards the last Vindice turned into fear and terror almost immediately before the attempts of diverse Mafias to break the laws when seeing weak to Vindice after the Battle of representatives, debilitated and that many were defeated in this battle... Noir with ease was responsible for shutting them permanently.

She was a child when she heard about the Mafia World and Vindice, was a little girl to which Grandpa Darnic instructed seeing her as the hope of the Yggdmillennia clan. Among the stories was that the one who was in charge of destroying the Famiglias that broke too many laws was the doll Ginger bread. If they were not just stories means Noir has been working for Vindice for seven years when one of his friends from the Clock tower told Ginger bread was no longer used and instead a jailer continued the task of eradication.

This friend was a pragmatist who kept certain secret things to the Mage's Association. Urushihara has often made clear to him his fascination with the Underworld and the told her, the killer Vindice was a child... well, the child has grown up no other than Noir.

Fast retrieve the thread of the conversation. "Do you think Vindice retaliates against the Mafia Masters?" a curious yet calculating question, after all, much depended on his response. "Alejandro-san says there will be no need for it, they have resolved their differences and as long as no one breaks the laws of the Mafia will not have to act." at the end of speaking, the silver-haired gives a look at the minor Vindice. The presence of Noir is a reminder to everyone that anyone who breaks the law has to pay the consequences, a guarantee, an invitation to death if one want for all the naive participants who believe can challenge no matter what.

On the side of someone in the Mafia try to use their means to end the competition, Fiore can feel calm. Noir is reputed to kill his targets before they realize it. Its effectiveness is terrifying. She doesn't doubt he can kill even a Magus easily, after all they remain human and a human is easy to kill, many think it carefully before challenging Vindice who haven't limited themselves to only annihilating mafia members.

But also supernatural creatures who have crossed the line to their world and caused riot, among them a considerable amount of Dead Apostles. Of this last one has come to doubt because Vindice has shown not to use the same means that the Church, but not by it discards is true, after all the Guardians of the Mafia have mysterious powers and capacities.

Something she has noticed in the few meetings she has had with the administrators of the war is that Vindice's members are very cautious, but they were more specific with Noir. One could perceive the strange feeling that they watched and cared from a distance for Noir, always waiting for the slightest intention against him so that they act with the purpose of defending him.

They were monsters, even Archer came to comment Vindice isn't conformed with humans and cannot say the same of Noir... monsters looking after a human killer, but incredible as it may seem he could be a worse monster or maybe she was just reading too much between lines. Lately Fiore has come across the idea that her world is similar to that of the Mafia, but it brings the consolation that there is at least a small amount of innocent blood shed ... perhaps it is being unjust because it is afraid and wants to see her wish fulfilled.

Omake: the joy of children.

Tsuna watches the little Homunculus run merrily through the tumult of people. "Hey, don't go too far," says the youngest member of Vindice to the child who turns to see him to nod with a smile and resume his run around near his caretaker. _"I still can not believe you dared to mock Vindice to come here."_ He hears Assassin telling him by telepathy.

 _"I'm in the mansion in Florence, is the believe of Vindice and I'd be busy tending to Vincent. I never said I would not take him to an amusement park."_ the woman of depraved beauty watches the place with attention and a certain fascination.

"It would have been strange to decide to attend a public place with your clothes as a Vindice. You would call attention very much." she tells him who is at his side. However on this occasion she isn't in her Astral form, but in her physical form and instead of her clothes as Servant, a black skirt, black stockings, dark brown booties, a cream turtleneck sweater and long sleeve, As well as having most of her hair tied in a thick braid that went over her left shoulder, sun hat tilted the other way and dark glasses.

"What is strange is that you decided to accompany me in this way, Assassin. Not even that time that we went to the casino you showed up." indicates the white-haired with an exceptional look towards the woman who smiles in a mysterious way.

"We have been too careful in these years to conceal my existence and your identity. I was also curious to see what a casino was. Which by the way, I want to take me one in the future." says looking at him through the black glasses. He wore the same type of clothing as always, almost his Vindice uniform, only missing the bandages, jacket and top hat. But he also wore a felt hat and black-framed glasses.

"I know, I promised you after all," he says between resigned and annoyed. He can still remind his Servant to shout happy and excited when he was making a large amount of money. Between it to have left to a fanfarron in the bankruptcy and from there she dragged him to a jewelry store where him lost almost everything gained in the casino... although it was worth to see her enjoying... even if she was in the luxuries that were have been limited in these years.

Has considered it was hard for her who was accustomed to the luxuries and extravagances. Admits Assassin has done a great job of staying calm and not asking or demanding even when it was in her way of being.

With a soft laugh, he takes hold of the arm of Tsuna who blushes by its proximity. "Call me by my name. I gave you this privilege. Use it," she says with a slight blush. He was between tendering and surprised because she seemed to act like a cute girl. Even crossing for his mind that this might resemble a date. If so, this would be his first date and the idea makes him happy.

"Noir-niichan, Onee-chan. Come on, come on!" Vincent calls them with excitement standing and watching them. "Well, it's better to go," Tsuna says, choosing to accept his fate. This had begun with a magazine that Assassin left in the room and Vincent came to see. He could not refuse that face and was surprised when she expressed her desire to go in her physical form. This led to them coming with something that would help to cover up their identities. The sun hat and hair made it easier for her to hide her pointy ears by making her go through a normal girl.

Both Master and Servant begin to walk towards the albino child, however they do together. This is because she was still attached to him and in turn both enjoyed this closeness. They do not need to say how pleasant the closeness of the other was to them.

...

The last Vindice sees the tiny Homunculus. The way he explained to Vincent about Semiramis was an uncomfortable time to have to hide who she was. He just said she was someone special to him. When Assassin introduced himself, he was like his girlfriend, which made him blush. That selfish woman told Vincent to call her Onee-chan. Watched the kid eat his fries with joy, the three of them had finished with most of their food.

They had seen more than half of the park's attractions. If he has to be honest, he had doubts about going to the house of terror, especially considering how easy Vincent is scared. In the same way he admits to being to some degree indifferent to everything he has seen in his life.

"Where would you like to go?" Asks Vindice's young Craftsman. The boy looks excited to the orange-eyed. "The roller coaster," said little Einzbern immediately. "quiet. We do not know if you can climb. Usually in some games you must have a certain height to be able to climb. Although such attractions are popular, does not mean everyone can climb on them." he feels bad when he see the child's mood low, but it was better to prepare for a probable disappointment.

Noir gives a drink to his drink while not thinking that he really would have liked to take them to Mafia Land. However being descended from Vongola and his kinship with Vongola Primo. Semiramis being a Servant and Vincent a Homunculus, even if it is not allowed the fights or violence in Mafia Land, would be exposed, is for that reason that chose to bring them to England where it would be more difficult that someone related to the Mafia appears, although risking by the Mage's Association. Even so it is by the way they act that they can go unnoticed. Especially if the technology of the modern world is considered a heresy to the Magus.

"I want to go to the tunnel of love," the Queen of Assyria says with a simple smile. Tsuna happens to spit out his drink and cough because he hadn't expected that desire from his Servant. For that reason he is between blushing, embarrassed and incredulous observes. "Can't we?" He says in a dubious tone resembling those moments that come to have some couples and don't know if she is just playing with him or something else.

Either way he knows he can't deny her anything... well, that's debatable with certain things. "What about Vincent?" Asks the embarrassed Vindice, looking at the little Homunculus. The child alternates his gaze between the two accomplices because they have no answer as to the dilemma.

...

They see the pleasant sight which the heights of the wheel of fortune could give them. The sunset is already in. They had ended up enjoying most of the park's attractions. "You would be a good father," says the black-haired woman who had taken off her glasses. Tsuna blushes at the unexpected comment as he holds the child Homunculus sleeping in his arms.

"honestly, I had avoided thinking or giving myself the illusion of a family. Afraid of my bad luck, perhaps," he confesses with a wistful smile. "Have you changed your mind?" The woman with pointed ears asks, intrigued by the answer. She sees him blushing and turning away. "I don't know. Well, I..." he says hesitantly looking around giving one to another look at the Assassin Class Servant who sees him holding a sleeping Vincent. She smiles in anticipation of what he thinks or feels.

"You know, I was not a good mother. Although I accept that it is a role that women must play at some point in their lives. My relationship with my children was bad most of the time," she says, looking away.

"I would have liked to enjoy my childhood as the child you hold in your arms. I enjoyed this walk very much." tilts his head without fully understanding what she wants to say, but it is then that he is surprised when she turns and without hesitation unites her lips with his in a kiss that a couple of seconds deepen by reflex. A few seconds later they separate looking into each other's eyes. She smiled with a slight blush.

"That's a thank you for my first date. Although it would have been more exciting just the two of us. But even if we were not alone, it was quite good." he is astonished by what Semiramis says. Soon he smiles and nods. The childhood of both had not been easy, nor that of that child, however they do not find envy in children who can enjoy their childhood, that is because even now both could enjoy this day. Semiramis will not tell, but she was happy, really happy. Cannot say it because nothing is insured. She can't tell Tsuna what she feels because it's not yet time. Still doesn't mean she should not enjoy the moment.

"By the way, I still want to go to the tunnel of love." He blinks incredulously before glancing at Vincent who is still sleeping. Well, there should be no problem if they take Vincent with them now that he is asleep. "As you wish, Your Majesty," he says with a smile. A few moments later they leave the car and go to the last attraction of the park they visit... they do it while walking hand in hand.

...

 **In this chapter we had a reflexive Fiore. She unlike many is more aware of the danger that runs and this has to some extent paranoid, but with good reason. Tsuna and Semiramis making their own the maniuplar and observing the surroundings. In the same way we had a little more of Enma and Scáthach has begun to suspect about the truth of Tsuna and his relation with Giotto. In the following chapters we will see more about the other Masters and their Servants. Good until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: In this occasion does not come to be a chapter, but a special where we will find out more about two of our main characters and their motivations. In the future will explore the background story of the other characters, especially the world of KHR and the relevance that some will have in this story. Without more to say, here you have it.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Prelude: feelings, flowers and memories.

 **Nanimori Graveyard, 10:12 hrs.**

Walking parsimoniously holding a bouquet of pink and white Chrysanthemums, Edelweiss, Rosemary, Red Dahlias, White and Black Roses, he never ceases to appreciate the silent, solitary and supernatural place of his way of seeing. The Nanimori Graveyard was most likely the quietest and most peaceful place of all... it was the only place in this disgusting town that he didn't detest and even liked. Another place that approached it was the abandoned park of Kokuyo.

When he was a child within a couple of months of starting work for Vindice, Bermuda allowed him to go out and explore the world with the condition of hiding his face from everyone and always being at night. On his fifth birthday Alejandro brought him here, the place where his mother rested, a prize for his quick learning, a reward for his effort because even if Alejandro was serious and strict most of the time, he had been kind enough to introduce him to his mother even if it was this way.

He had not found any problem in keeping his face hidden, at the moment he doesn't need the bandages covering his face because nobody happens to visit this place. Even if Nanimori is a lively town, it was to some degree apathetic and boring with many horrible people... well, there are horrible people all over the world and it is rare to find a town or a city with good people.

It is for that reason that fascinates Florence, even if it is inside Italy, Florence was full of good people in its majority, Venice wasn't left behind, the presence of the Mafia was low and even that small stain didn't mark that place completely so beautiful it has pledged.

The youth of today is supposed to be the hope of the future, but if society becomes a bad example it will end up polluting the future because most of the time they transmit only the bad and forget the good... too bitter for What they had to live, that happens in high society and in the media mostly. He'll not lie, in any class there are horrible people, but there are also good people.

The ugliness and the unpleasant, the bad in the World of the Mafia has shown the wickedness of the world, but there is a light of hope in the form of his sister. His hopes are found in her who has deposited his faith and life to change the system of their world, the world in which both live although separated and with it unaware has a brother. It is normal to believe in his family and Tsukina is his only family alive and will do anything for it.

...

 _"again you surprise me with your brother complex. It's annoying to have a Master Siscon."_ he can't contain a small smile so Assassin says through their mental link. "I already told you that my feelings do not go that way, I only care for the welfare of my sister like other brothers. Call it family instinct if you like," he says aloud, though it seems almost a whisper.

"although I admit none of her Guardians and many of the men in her life are not my complete pleasure, I have long accepted she find love in any of them," look at his side without turning his head, uses his peripheral view coming to appreciate the translucent form of Assassin of Black. "I think about what my feelings are and I feel stupid," he whispers in a bad mood hoping she doesn't notice or hear. She hears his whisper, something that can be considered good or bad luck... it depends on the perspective of each one.

 _"I do not think that's stupid, I even think it's natural to feel what you feel."_ he's surprised at the words of Semiramis. Suddenly he feels exposed and vulnerable. She doesn't know, she can't know, she mustn't find out, the idea only hurts him. His mind considers her to refer to Tsukina and the love he feels for his sister, who might be of it as far as she is concerned, yet his heart tells her that it isn't so... is that or something he wants to convince himself to itself.

The woman of depraved beauty watches him, has always been able to read it like an open book despite its many secrets and complicated way of being, sometimes like the sky and others like the night. The existence of Tsuna is painful to even know, but it isn't for her. She knows him better than anyone else, something she is proud of because nobody else has such a privilege. It will be difficult but necessary if she wants to fulfill her wish.

They had not stopped their way to their goal. For this reason they stop when they reach the stone that writes the name "Nana Sawada Kurosaki. Beloved mother and wife", but they still notice something when they see the tomb.

"Flowers?, someone has been here," the distraction takes them both away to his comfort zone, he relieved to avoid talking to her about what he feels in his heart and she recognizing perhaps was precipitated her advance and could cause a setback in the relationship of both.

"probably she, perhaps he." declares something absent seeing the Red Roses, White Iris, Blue Lilies, Lavender, Valley Lily and White Tulips. He glances at the flowers and it is not difficult to discover the responsible person and also know his sister's wish.

Tsuna had discovered a year ago she was a Master and would participate, believed she would try to avoid someone like Byakuran or some person of dubious intentions to gain the power that the Great Grail has to grant, even use the wish to change the Mafia system, but he underestimated his sister, she was looking for something simple... bring back her mother looking for the family she didn't have.

He has no illusions, at first because if Tsukina managed to win and bring Nana Sawada to life, he has no place in that family that she would discover the truth and that would destroy her. He doesn't know the reaction that she will have to discover the youngest of her children was abandoned with an unknown destination... he would not have the courage to introduce himself to his mother so that she would discover her son change and is a assassin, an existence that chose the path of the night, which has killed and injured without hesitation.

To stand before her would be under a false identity, based on a lie and he knows incapable of lying to the woman who gave her life to give his the right to be born. It would be painful when she discovered not only the absence of her son, but when she seeing Iemitsu had offspring after her death, too soon actually. At first she would be sympathetic, but she would feel betrayed and broken for the work of her family would destroy her and there might even be the possibility of wanting to be dead... Tsuna didn't want something like that.

More important, because he has no hope for it, he is looking for a victory in this Grail War. He swore an oath three years ago and that wouldn't change him. It may not have been so at first, but Semiramis is more important than anything else. On the other hand he wanted to see the desire of the Ancient Queen of Assyria and more importantly, wanted to see her smile of happiness and that would only be achieved if she gets her wish.

Looking at the flowers doesn't avoid thanking Rosemary mentally for creating a bouquet for him with the aim of taking him to his mother's tombstone. His second Familar always smiling tells him it is a pleasure to create a bouquet for her master's mother.

As he appreciates the flowers that Tsukina and the imbecile of Iemitsu have left, he remembers his own mistake, something he shouldn't have done... fall in love with Semiramis. It would be ridiculous to deny it, but he can't say it out loud, it's painful. He had thought he could avoid it, but he was wrong, the same thing in believing love was a feeling that would ease the pain in his heart.

It is painful because when the war is over, she will leave his side and never see her again, it hurts the very idea of the farewell. He has no hope that she even corresponds to his feelings, both are aware that she is a bad person, he knew from the beginning, despite it has seen sides of she that no one else could even imagine... it was impossible not to love her.

He could tell for sure, he had never crossed his mind the possibility of feeling love for her. Appreciation and friendship yes, but never love and even less so deep. He opens his mouth to talk to his Servant, being an impulse of his heart.

...

"From what I see, you are here again." The feminine voice, albeit with a mocking and arrogant tone, brought Servant and Master their respective thoughts, bringing them back to reality. The small member of Vindice turns his body slightly to see the newcomer; Gilgamesh. Although he didn't trust the blonde woman at all, he was grateful that she would come out of his depressing thoughts and avoid confessing to the Queen of Assyria. "again clinging to your past." exposes what was in the past a Servant standing next to him looking at the stone and writing on it.

"do not forget the past, we should not waste the present and we should not ignore the future. To forget the past is to forget your origins, to waste the present is to refuse to live and to ignore the future is to despise destiny... fate can be written and in turn we can write it... it is part of the same existence." she doesn't avoid a slight mocking laugh.

"so naive but so successful. I suppose it has to do with what you told me the last time we met. Not to underestimate the wisdom of a fool," says with some mockery the woman who was known as the best King that has ruled the world. "It's funny that I call a fool the same person who lost because of her arrogance." the red gaze sharpens watching the Killer Vindice.

"You have a death wish," she said with some anger at Tsuna's daring for his audacity to make fun of her. "I didn't imagine that telling the truth was bad enough to kill me. If you can not bear something like the defeat or the memory of it then I see that I have overestimated you." she doesn't avoid smiling at the audacity of this murderer who does not show fear when speaking to she.

"Ungrateful child. You should be grateful for the privilege of my presence." at such words the one with orange eyes recalls the many times that Assassin came to say something similar for what he was accustomed to dealing with monarchs.

"believe me, I am grateful for your arrival, King of Heroes," a half-truth, but enough because it is easy to appreciate, she is satisfied with what she hears. "but not for that I avoided questioning why your interest in coming here and more specifically to seek to talk with me. I do not consider myself important." the beautiful woman just smiles.

"I have my reasons," is all she says. She did indeed take a genuine interest the day she met him, he wore like his well-dressed mummies his true hidden appearance, but she could recognize he was different, his presence was cold and warm, soft and dark, he was alive . It was only in a meeting in Nanimori between Vindice, the Church in this town. Sakura would be meeting to make plans with both parties, he; Noir wasn't present, but she felt his unusual presence in Nanimori and the meeting wasn't of interest to him, she left to get to him.

...

It was interesting when she saw him without his face covered. Seeing his face easily told him he was somehow related to a Heroic Spirit in specific, a coward to her opinion. The resemblance between Heroic Spirit and the killer was surreal, one luminous and the other dark. It struck the attention that Noir was apparently visiting a tomb. She revealed that he is a descendant of Giotto Vongola, but strange as it may seem the information was incomplete in the present age as to the descendants of that Servant.

Although superficial, she received information on the condition of being silent about what she knows of his identity. Although she wasn't bound to such a promise, even he had no right to ask or demand, she found herself giving in and blaming it for the years she has been living with Kariya and Sakura making her much more tolerant and to some extent kind or considerate, This was only reserved for them two and time later the Vindice named Tsuna.

There are things she likes and dislikes about Tsuna. His sincere way of sacrificing everything of himself, twisting his own nature and staining himself in blood and darkness by others... this incredible as it seems is something that even she respects. She dislikes his ways to fight, he has the skills to face whatever, the talent to get away and be recognized, but Tsuna bothers the attention, he is more comfortable in the darkness limited to his environment.

What she dislikes is his killing methods, his cowardly ways to kill someone by using deadly traps, tools and instruments to kill his enemies and avoid a direct battle. Tsuna isn't proud of his abilities, he lives for others. She admits he is creative, about those words that he said when he came to call him a coward for his execution at the time of killing, something cowardly and hypocritical before the naive idea that with it he could say not having his hands stained with blood.

She was surprised by his answer, Tsuna said at that time: _"my job is that of a murderer who works for Vindice, my way of accomplishing my task is the least... regardless of form, I find myself sunk in a sea of blood and regardless of my methods of killing, I am still a murderer. Death doesn't discriminate... no matter the belly wherever one comes from, death is absolute, even the gods didn't escape death."_ Her opinion on him differed, he covered his weakness by using such complex methods.

Yes, she has perceived it weakens what made her question him about it. The answer he obtained answered some doubts, including incomplete information in the Throne of Heroes even if she gained a new life because of the Elixir she possessed among her treasures, saving herself from it from dying in the Fourth Grail War, she still possesses his abilities but because she doesn't have a Master that Prana supplies her, she herself is limited in the use of her Noble Phantasm. That made it easier for she to accept Tsuna's way of killing and even respecting him... so her interest in him increased.

She admits to being attracted to him in many ways. In fact he has been a revelation in more than one way. The presence of him was something she hadn't felt and he was as she knew it and interacted with him... the presence of a home. He would hide many things from her, even if she demanded answers to her doubts, he refused to speak. She was amused by his opposition to her whims, always alert and defensive as an animal who knows can fall before the hunter... in this case a huntress.

He was someone entertaining, with great potential, thinks that having Tsuna as a Master would have been entertaining unlike Tokiomi who was a pathetic and simple little man. At first thought loyal and a simple subject, but when Kariya revealed the truth about the Grail and Tokiomi's plans, she found herself willing to continue the battle, but she would kill Tokiomi before he used the Command Spells to order her to commit suicide. Even in recompense she thought to give the Grail to Kariya, even to the Master of Vlad III... it would have been amusing to see the expression of Tokiomi when knowing betrayed and that his goal was stolen and given to one of the others.

She hadn't expected such power from her enemy, had underestimated it and admits it, is as Tsuna says, she losed. She doesn't see it with bitterness, without looking for it, the King of Wallachia gave her the perfect cover to appear her death. She knew she would die if she had continued, that Noble Phantasm was something she hadn't expected to face and somehow the Master of the Einzbern had found a way to nullify the flaws of that power. She didn't even have a chance to get a countermeasure or release **_Ea_**.

Hates to admit it but Lancer and Rider had been two Servants worthy of facing **_Ea_**. Using the _**E lixir of youth**_ had been an occurrence during the battle, it was to save herself and cut her contract with Tokiomi, she had no need to fight to end up dying for her disloyal invocator. Never saw Tokiomi as her Master, but as her invoker. But she wouldn't have had problems with Tsuna to have been her Master because it is certain the complex mind and personality of him that contradict each other with his heart would have brought tons of fun.

...

Considers it a pity that Tsuna isn't a Master in this war, he could be the pretext she needs to fight, together they would achieve victory. Although she knows he would not force her to commit suicide and even participate actively as opposed to the useless Tokiomi... smiles with mock knowing in advance that Tokiomi was no match for Tsuna even if Tsuna is very weak and Tokiomi was a competent Magus. She would even like to see the assassin Vindice fight like a Master even if it was with other Servant. She could even offer him a contract if he ever got lose. The possibility exists and a reminder are the flowers in the stone.

"That reminds me, would you like to participate in the War for the Grail?, you could get a wish if you win." was interested in knowing the answer. "There is a reason why the Grail did not choose me, I did not have a wish. If I have to be sincere, I would participate if I had the opportunity but I doubt I would have a wish in itself, but I wouldn't bother giving the wish to my Servant and I would find interesting to face and know legends of the past that once trod this world," happens to look at the red-eyed woman.

"I even consider it astonishing to meet the King of Uruk, being honest I didn't imagine it was a woman and surprised me. I have always thought that anyone can go far regardless of the gender he possesses. Changing or hiding your gender shows the closed mind of the people of the past." what he said was something she didn't care about, "it's good to know my gender doesn't change your perspective on me. On the other hand I wouldn't expect anything else from you. You're intriguing but easy to read most of the time," she says mockingly but honestly.

The red eyes of whoever was called the King of Heroes look at the tomb and more specifically the flowers. "Your sister is unlike you, much simpler and easier to read. Predictable. Although the two are fundamentally alike, you have seen the ugliness and disgust of this world, she is too innocent. So I don't avoid having my doubts about whether you will try to help her win," she has a mocking smile watching the flowers left by those who don't know the existence of him.

"If you will break the rules, if you are going to take advantage of your position to help it and to kill from the shadows to its enemies. After all, she wants to bring your mother back to life..." the proud monarch looks at him out of the corner of her eye with a wicked grin. "it would be so easy for someone like you who has killed without hesitation before, you have even killed monsters who are hide in less thoughtful places. Of course, you also have to take into account what your mother would do if she returns to this world." Tsuna places the bouquet that he brought and takes the flowers that Iemitsu knows left.

"Have you ever wondered if death was the salvation for your mother?" Tsuna rejoins but turns to see the former Servant; Archer.

"Imagine it, your sister wins and your mother comes back, you get your mother back, but do you really figure in the family picture?" she asks with mockery and seriousness. "what will happen when she discovers the truth of his death, when she knows that her beloved husband abandoned the baby for which she sacrificed..." Gilgamesh pauses.

"When she discovers the World where her family has been living, the horrors of the Mafia, that her husband is one of the most powerful Boss of the Mafia and her daughter will become the Boss of the strongest of all... what she will do when she discovers the abandoned child became a monster that has brought death wherever he goes." she doesn't stop looking at him, see his expressions, his emotions before the painful truth.

"Can you see the fate of Nana Sawada if she hadn't died that day? You would have the warm family you always wanted, you would have parents and a sister. The recognition of many and you wouldn't have to be a shadow, a ghost... you could even change the destiny that was taken from you. You could do it if you were a Master and you would win," savor the following words with a certain delight before culminating. "If your sister wins, your mother will return only to be destroyed by the truth." the blond woman ends eagerly for his response. The orange eyes calmly contemplate the name.

"Actually I never question anything of it because it is a waste of my time" is incredulous by his words even if she doesn't prove it. "You're right in what you say, death was my mother's salvation," he says without hesitation. "I understood that many years ago when I first saw the sky, the night, the sunrise and the day. That day was the first time I was in the normal world..." he expresses with a nostalgic look at that time.

"When I saw the golden sky, feeling the warmth I remembered I perceived that warmth in a family to which their daughter was returned, I am sure that my Mother had that kind of heat, but if she had been alive, she would have been contaminated and could have died at the hands of someone from the Underworld." squeeze the bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"Sometimes ignorance is happiness. My mother died with the naive illusion that Iemitsu would take care of her two children and we would be a happy family," Tsuna turns to see her recovering his calm look, but in his eyes there was an unusual peace accompanied by acceptance and a small smile.

"by the way, I have no wish to change my past." Gilgamesh is surprised by what he says and can not avoid showing it on his face. "contrary to what many would think to know of my existence, I don't regret what I have lived, I even thank him because even if it is painful I don't live in ignorance. Even if I have seen a world decadent, horrible and despicable. Within all that evil I have been able to see the beauty that is in small things..." says showing warmth in his eyes.

"a thief saving a small dog that was about to be rolled. A gang helping a family trapped in a fire. A child giving a flower to a dying man who longed for peace," Tsuna closes his eyes giving a warm smile. "sometimes the beauty of humanity find them in moments of desperation unexpectedly. I don't want to change what I've learned." he opens his eyes, bowing his head and smiling humorously.

"but important, I don't want all my work to be for nothing. I arrive too far to waste it." it is soon when the beautiful arrogant woman starts to laugh out loud because she don't expect such a cruel but beautiful response.

 _"I think you've broken her,"_ Assassin taunts in his mind, though he feels to his right the closeness of his Servant, which causes a warmth in his heart. This was one of those rare moments or actions of her that have pledged her, she had a soft side that she never had a chance to show, something that makes him happy because he is the only person with such privilege, with the blessing of knowing her better than no one.

Gilgamesh manages to calm down enough and again is impressed by him. "Don't expect that, I'm surprised. You're really a box of surprises, Tsuna," she admits, even in good humor, "then you're going to break the rules to stop your sister's victory?" she quizzes the Spellcaster Vindice.

"My situation can be somewhat complicated, but I can manage. There is no way to allow Tsukina to win." the bouquet that he holds starts to catch fire, and several petals in flames begin to fly, beginning to rise, "my mother is better off dead and must continue in this way," he declares decisively, watching the petals dance in the wind as they rise to the blue sky fading into ashes. Tsuna doesn't delay in throwing the bouquet aflame upwards becoming fiery ashes that faded easily.

"you have a purpose, one willing to get even if you should avoid the happiness of your sister. I'm interested to see if you're really willing to break her heart." Gilgamesh's words hit him hard. He had told himself that he would never hurt his sister, that he would protect her... no, that is precisely what he is doing when he stopped her because with it Tsukina would maintain the fantasy of a perfect family. He was doing this for the sake of her sister, to prevent her mother from being destroyed and her older sister condemned to a life of guilt and remorse. His twin sister has people who love her and care for her, they can bring it out of her pain and disappointment.

"It's something we'll find out," he says, turning his head forward to look up at the sky. "Sakura is going to betray Vindice. She's been looking for an alliance with someone from the Mafia, I'm not sure who." the Craftsman Vindice lowers his face by looking again at the blond woman in those red eyes. The King of Heroes keeps her eyes on the flowers he has left.

"I never promised to keep silent, she assumed I would. While I appreciate what she and Kariya have done for me," she turns with a confident and enigmatic smile, "I have my reasons for doing what I do. I am a King and I do and take what I want, don't forget it." what she says even if it is with her same arrogant and haughty attitude does not avoid the confusion and confusion in Tsuna who questions the reasons Gilgamesh might have to warn him what Sakura Matou planned.

Semiramis, on the other hand, was not naive, had sharpened her gaze with the intentions of the King of Uruk clear, she herself was a Queen. Even so neither she nor her Master would ignore the warning, had already suspected the intentions of Master Matou, this just confirmed. It strengthens more her closeness to Tsuna, he was a naive fool, someone broken, but he has achieved something that nobody else... never in all her existence, neither in her life nor after the same would imagine falling in love with Tsuna. She had fallen into the same error as her mother, falling in love with a human... no, Tsuna wasn't a mere mortal man, he was different from the worldly men of this world.

At first she had felt indignant to know that she was in love, to feel this. The correct way to correct such a mistake was to kill him, she had tried, she had decided to do it, she was the person he trusted the most, but the moment she saw him she found herself unable to do it... it was the first time she felt such pain and anguish. Her anguish was ephemeral, it was enough to see his eyes. _Do you really want to see my wish fulfilled?, you could ask to recover your mother if you win._ She asked without looking for it, it was the first time her heart spoke driven by sadness and doubt.

It was almost ten months since he took her to his favorite place in Venice. His answer was so simple and sincere that it took her breath away from that look and that smile; _I made you an oath, a promise... you are simply more important to me than everything else in the world, Semiramis._ For the first time she was about to cry, for the first time she felt complete, full and above all happy.

He didn't love her at first, but the feelings that Tsuna felt for her were more than friendship and that she could feel it through the bond they shared... weren't feelings far from what she felt for Tsuna. She gathered her pride so as not to cry, to hide her feelings at that moment and to take his hand forcing him to show her once more the city just like the first time.

Gilgamesh is satisfied with the answer of the white hair Vindice, smiles pleased of the meeting. "I'll trust you to give me the greatest entertainment of all, Tsuna," the blonde mockingly says. "I suppose I'll have to work hard and see if I can meet your standards, Gilgamesh. That if you can tolerate my form of fighting." the woman of the kingdom of Uruk turns to close the eyes.

"Believe me that I have my doubts about being disappointed with you, I have high expectations in you." she says goodbye to raise a hand and start walking away from there being willing to give him a few moments of solitude to think, not only for him, but she also needed think some things.

...

Both went to watch the King of Heroes, from there look at the stone. She had known in advance why Tsuna would never seek to use the power of the Grail to change his life, he didn't regret his life and in turn he would feel spit in the face of the only person who came to love him and his sacrifice. When she determined it was impossible for her to kill him, that day in Venice where she could feel the full happiness she remembered she was a Queen who did what she wanted during the time she lived, even if she was a Servant, she was still Semiramis, the Great Queen Wise of Assyria.

She always got what she wanted and Tsuna was what she wanted and therefore she would take him, she didn't need anyone's permission. For the same reason she found herself collecting seduction, but he was totally different so she was changing her tactics of seduction, she would make him love her, that simple.

She had to be in subtle excess, he had already been damaged and distrusted, so she took every opportunity to approach him seeing the favorable results, even found herself giving in some discussions and even help him cook and other things... enjoying the time that they spent together. The invocation of Lancer of Black that brought many complications, was a blessing in disguise. That was an opportunity that allowed her to own him, managed to intimate with Tsuna and enjoy his complete closeness and know him much more than anyone else could dream.

At some point she discovered she had achieved her goal, she knows he loves her, yet he doesn't dare to confess his feelings, partly out of fear. She doesn't want to hurt him, she isn't naive to ensure they win this War, anything can happen and she could die leaving him alone, he would suffer if she leaves, more if he comes to know his feelings were reciprocated. She will do whatever is necessary for the welfare of Tsuna, he must live even if it means her death.

She has long since died, he has a life to come. She is afraid, sad and anguish is invaded by the idea of dying because to die means to return to the Throne of Heroes, it means to forget the three years that she has lived with Tsuna... to die means to forget him and the idea she can't support it. Even if in a way she can understand a part of her mother, she would never forgive her. In the same way she would never lower herself to think the same as her mother, herself is superior to Derketo.

...

Assassin materializes beside the incomplete Arcobaleno and to his surprise, she takes his hand. "We're going to win, Tsuna," she declares with a strong resolve and a serious look on the stone face of the woman who made Tsuna's birth possible. It was the first time she had been sincerely grateful to anyone other than Tsuna. She had only thanked her own mother for the blood of goddess in her veins, she still hates her and that would never change.

She proved in the past to be superior to her mother, she would do it again, because unlike Derketo, she would not be left alone... she would live with the man she loves. Tsuna watches her for a moment impressed by the resolution of Semiramis. He is invaded by the determination of the Queen of Assyria happening to see the flowers that left his sister. "That's right, our triumph is the only possible outcome, our destiny," he said, holding up her hand with strength and softness. What Tsuna didn't know was that her wish was the same as he has... a life together and with it their happiness.

...

Omake: time together.

She feels tense. It is true that she has accepted her feelings for her peculiar master, but he is difficult. This is because he isn't like other men. Although she recognizes is not indifferent to the eyes of the last Vindice, seduce him without seeming suspicious or alert him complicate everything. If she is too obvious he might think she does it with a material end, so she had to be subtle.

For starters she had to get clothes to look, she couldn't do it in her usual outfit, it was that or be naked in front of him. Unfortunately Tsuna is too shy and innocent, partly ridiculous if she considers the huge amount of killings he has been involved in. That's why she had to convince him to buy clothes for her... that was a tactic that would be useful and earn points with him, but also lost points when he bought her so much clothes. Not because of having to pay, but because of the usual torture that every man takes when accompanies a lady of shopping.

The pretext to convince him to buy clothes was to say she would like something more comfortable with what to be at home. It was worth it when she saw him blush. Especially felt her ego rise when she questioned him about how he looked and he replied "beautiful"... at that moment she had to gather strength to not blush like a schoolgirl and scream with emotion.

Trying different forms of dress were to take advantage of her beauty to seduce him by exploiting that which attracted men during her life. But not only that, it was also found for her own surprise and to some degree, pleasing. Helping in some things... it was the first time she found herself struggling to attract someone's attention.

...

And it is now that she sees him remembering the ways in which she has come to use her new tactics of seduction. The television novels, as well as the books and magazines she came to read were useful sources of help although in some were superficial things when she didn't seek to get Tsuna's attention, she wanted to conquer him and have him.

Tsuna now wrote some notes in scores. Semiramis smiles as she has become closer to him by instructing him in her knowledge of the arts. It was practical and useful to use that tactic to get close to him. He had already done enough to teach her more things what has caused her combative abilities improved. The pretext had been to say that it was just an exchange. With a soft smile he accepted and she had to restrain herself from kissing him.

Wrinkles her nose in annoyance at remembering that annoying nasty woman. Gilgamesh clearly has an interest in Tsuna and has only done nothing against she so as not to attract the undeserved attention of Vindice and others. She wasn't bothered with him, it was ridiculous to do so. Admits to being jealous, but not for that it is going to ruin the things between her and her Master, especially when Tsuna suspects of Gilgamesh.

She doesn't take long to smile immediately with an idea in mind.

"Tsuna" calls her and the Spellcarte Vindice stops his activities to see it. "Is something wrong?" He asks with interest. Assassin of Black still retains her smile to pat the seat next to him in the couch. She finds herself occupying a simple set of a red satin skirt, as well as a dark green sleeveless shirt. Having her feet on the couch she is barefoot.

"come." he doesn't emit any contraries. He gets up from his place on the floor and sits next to her. The next second Assassin pulls him in and puts his head in her lap. She lets out a soft laugh watching as the white-haired killer blushes.

"Sleep, I know perfectly well you haven't rested the way you should." she strokes his cheek and they both enjoy it. "You know you can trust me." He smiles a little. "Semiramis, you're the person I trust the most." he closes his eyes, showing his tiredness and not hiding it. "Sorry," Tsuna says, trying to hide his condition.

"I'm not angry, but I'm worried. Now rest, I will take care of you while you sleep." the Queen of Assyria feels as he relaxes his entire body immediately. "thanks." after that short word the youngest Vindice falls almost instantly asleep. He begins to entangle his fingers in the dull hair of his Master. "You don't know how much I would like to see you sleeping in a more intimate situation." confesses the beautiful woman, looking away at the leaves scattered on the floor and from there to notice the cat with platinum fur and reddish eyes.

"Well, pervert cat. You can come to accompany us, but in return you will have to help me later." the cat quickly reaches the couch where Master and Servant are and lies down on the chest of her owner purring happily.

"I wonder what Tsuna will say when he knows he has a pervert cat," the cat's cherry-colored eyes look badly at the ambitious woman. "You're a bad girl, Mei. But I am so kind that I will keep your secret," she says affectionately stroking the head of her Master. "well, I think that taking a nap wouldn't be bad for me." soon Assassin falls asleep to the comfort in which they are.

...

The cat listens to the light footsteps and from there she watches Rosemary arrive with a tray in which she brings a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses. "I envy you, Mei," says the beautiful Familar girl before leaving the tray with the things on the center table. Certainly his master may be careless with his condition, but she's glad that the Servant can convince him to take care of himself at least a little more.

"Salakief will surely want to sleep with Tsuna-sama at night, for now you enjoys that she isn't, you know how possessive she is." she says with a smile complice the lady with blue hair before leaving the room. Being calm and contagious by the atmosphere between Tsuna and Semiramis, Mei soon falls asleep. It is not but half a minute later that Rosemary returns with a camera in hand and takes a photograph of that moment.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Semiramis-sama. I really thank you very much and please continue to take care of him." the maid finishes saying before letting the three of them rest with a smile.

...

 **On this occasion we could learn more about the feelings of Tsuna and Semiramis, a deep talk with Gilgamesh and have the certainty that she plans something. Doubt will come in if they can both have a happy ending or will be separated by fate. We will find out later. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: I finally bring you the new chapter of this story. From the next chapter is likely to change the classification, in turn the chapters will be longer. As the story progresses they will reveal more secrets about the characters, especially about Tsuna, his abilities and his way of seeing life and what surrounds him. Without further delay, the chapter.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 09: gears in moving, the first blood.

 **St. Andrew Cathedral, Dinning Room; 10:29 hrs.**

She eats with joy, not dissimulated, doesn't need to pretend enjoy the food because it's very good, is delicious. It becomes a decent lunch despite not having the presence of Noir unlike previous occasions. Her cobalt blue eyes watch Saber of Black, Hortensia-san, Vincent and Lancer of Black eat in silence. The little Homunculus eating according to the manners that Noir taught him to be as clean and orderly as possible... in the past she came to suspect the child was of consented behavior in the presence of the youngest Vindice to want the attention of the person he admires. Now confirm it.

It is somewhat uncomfortable, or rather, missing the presence of the mysterious jailer... a space that is missing, this is because Noir always accompanies them at mealtimes, being with it the only Vindice present at those times. The mystery of how he succeeds in eating so fast continues. When everyone least expects it, he will finish it and no one could see what is under the bandages that cover the head. Noir is an enigma, a mystery.

He intrigues her a lot. The times she's talked to him, about the views they both have. As expected, he differs from her in many things, he considers her as a great legend of Europe. He doesn't feel sorry for her, but a sudden realization that she did what she had to do for her country.

Often driven by her curiosity, partly driven by the legitimate owner of the body she occupies. She finds herself questioning and talking with the other jailers Vindice about Noir. She can recognize in the cold attitude of them warmth, guilt and pride. The way that he occupies to carry out his work, the methods that many would consider cowards, she considers necessary, although it sounds dishonorable, has concluded are practical and effective methods that have managed to reduce collateral damage and by the same civilian casualties.

However she feels as if Noir hides something more than even Vindice doesn't know. Always seeming to watch and observe from the shadows being part of the darkness. His presence is dark and cold but him has a small warmth that is rarely perceived... she has only perceived it in strange moments. He considers her naive, but with a kind heart. Too compassionate but firm at the front of the battle... innocent and serious at the same time.

The leader Vindice doesn't hesitate to speak of his last subordinate, his achievements and his defects. He was in the words of von Veckenschtein are many adjectives and many are contradicted but can almost ensure is incomplete information. Even so she has noticed Vindice hides much information concerning Noir. They have no problem revealing things about themselves, but they barely say something really deep or really descriptive of their younger partner. The way they keep information about Noir is with such suspicion that it seems to be a secret as big as the World.

...

Finish swallowing the bite before she see the empty seat that normally occupies Noir. Bazdilot Cordelion was never present at mealtimes... Lancer seemed to care little what her Master does. "We thank Noir-san for having left the food ready for us before we leave," said the priestess of the Church. "I wonder, where will it have gone?" Ruler queries with curiosity, knowing to stop for a moment in her actions. Lancer even though she didn't say so, was curious.

Scáthach had not been able to see him before leaving, as it seems he left very early. She was aware that Noir had an irregular sleep cycle, at different times of the day he would be gone. Although her bond with him was weak as opposed to Bazdilot, she could feel the weakness in Noir. A feeling that weighs carefully, it was as if something consumed his energy, as if his existence was something that can't be defined.

Unfortunately she couldn't see much of the killer Vindice. She was disagreeable with her connection with the Magus who became her Master, a man who is a competent Magus, but for Scáthach, a simple man of mind and simple ambitions... to her point of view one of many humans who aren't worthy of her attention. She was frustrated not being able to define the kind of person that Noir was except for what she had seen with her own eyes and known from him in their interactions.

He intrigued her, he was strange despite weakness, she could actually perceive something great and unique in him. Could almost say he was something much deeper and his existence was valuable, her feminine intuition said it. In a distracted way, Lancer goes to see through the windows of the dining room in the church, the day of cloudy. Something troubles her, so many years of battles where her senses have been sharpened have made her develop the facility to anticipate sudden changes, to feel the battle and death looming.

She has seen most of her life death, she has brought that result to her countless opponents, all of them incapable of killing her. The restlessness her perceived was the stalking of life expiring. Without certainty of who is to lose the life, can sadly assure isn't her own death.

Lancer has no idea what Bazdilot is doing, nor about Noir. The first somewhere near, she feels displeased to perceive the emotions of the arrogant Magus. As for the second she can feel it enough to determine he's outside of Tokyo, a distant place removed from the battlefield though within the country. "I already want Noir-niichan back," says little Vincent, excitedly pulling all of them out of their thoughts. "You seem very excited," the French girl, though curious, says with a warm smile. The Homunculus child nods.

"yes. Noir-niichan said he would bring me a present when he returned," the ladies present are curious and interested in the new information. It was known that the last Vindice was unlike his fellow jailers, very kind to the vessel of the Great Grail. Even if he was sincere, none of them mostly really trusts his sincere concern for the child by being an artificial life with a single conclusion.

Partly it was as if he planned something but no one dared to break the childish illusion. Only Lancer of Black perceives by the weak bond that shares with the killer the truth. The Queen of Land of Shadows knows that Noir truly loves that little one, can perceive the warmth, worry, regret and sadness in him when this child is present.

While she has many doubts about Noir, she is sure that he is a good person. A heart sincere in his intentions compared to Bazdilot. The only motive that prevented her from killing the Magus of dubious reputation was the risk to her participation that was her only chance of getting her longed for death. She doesn't avoid returning to the night when she discovered her student was a participant in this Grail War, the appearance of Archer of Red, the presence that the Servant has instantly reminded Noir, wasn't sure why it added more questions.

Lancer has seriously considered asking Noir to talk to him about her doubts about what she perceives between him and Archer of Red. Doubt the Vindice respond, he is too secretive when it comes to his identity, he doesn't bother hiding personal events from his life being sporadic and imprecise the moment in which it speaks of his life.

 **Vongola HQ, Tokyo, Iemitsu's Office; 11:07 hrs.**

Anxiety, an emotion that came to feel constantly since he began his life in the World of the Mafia. With some bitterness and longing remember also also felt anxious the day he asked Nana if she could go out with him, the happiness that came when she with a smile that illuminated to the deepest corner of his soul, accepted. There were so many happy moments that he shared with his wonderful wife.

When she agreed to marry, that moment in which informed him of his future fatherhood. Tsukina is his adoration, his child, his reason to live. In pain he remembers the day his only daughter was born, when he murdered those unfortunates who injured his beloved wife and tried to kill his daughter... the pain when his dear Nana died.

It may have been through grief, discomfort, that he came to seek the company of a woman too soon. Seeking to stop feeling destroyed and relieve his pain... one of his biggest mistakes. He ended up having Natsuyoshi little less than a year after Nana's death and a woman he couldn't love. Clara was a good woman, but he was incapable of loving her even if she tried so hard to be part of his family. He knew he was unfair to her, she was a great mother from the beginning for Tsukina and for Natsuyoshi.

She had found a pen pal because of her work... a painting she created and the person sending the letter was fascinated by the painting. Since then she always writes with this person and they speak through letters as if they were old friends. Clara never tells him the name of who writes the letters. Guilt is invaded him by knowing she would never cheat with other man. This friend might even be Clara's happiness but she is too loyal. He doesn't dare to tell her to go looking for someone else, he is too selfish to let go of the chain that binds her to a lonely life.

He's an unfair man who did not marry her, they don't really have a relationship. She wouldn't be cheating if she seeks happiness with someone else. All changed when a year ago her daughter looked for him and showed him those mysterious red marks. There were stories about a War, a Grail War, some of the World of Magecraft. They didn't hesitate to search, to check if the stories were true. The joy he felt when they learned about the prize for the winner of that battle of epic legends. Happiness and hope returned to his being, the Grail would return Nana to them.

...

Nono had a friend in the Clock tower who gladly agreed to train Tsukina in the Magus World. She struggled like never before. They even got Vongola Primo as her Servant. They know it's not easy, but they'll make it through Nana. He knows things will be difficult, but he's sure to get ahead like the family they are. The door opens without warning, albeit calmly.

"I knew I was right to think you were in Tokyo," listen to tell Trident Shamal who finishes entering and closing. "Shamal, how can I help you?" He asks more as a formality than a sincere joy. Years ago he had hoped Shamal would end up being a part of Vongola, he was offered a place within Vongola, but he deliberately rejected the offer. Since then the relationship between Shamal and Vongola has been tense. Confirms the doctor user of the mosquito trident hasn't come to visit.

"In avoiding comets some stupidity, Iemitsu," seriously expresses the medical genius, "anyone who isn't a Master or Servant should not interfere in this War. I know you well enough to know you're stupid enough to defy the rules," Shamal blames. "It is a risk of death to participate, so it does not change anything if I help my daughter. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my daughter and to get my wife back." mumble the Mafia doctor to the stubbornness of the Vongola Adviser.

"Even to challenge Vindice again?" The bitter memory of defeat filled the man with short blond hair. The moment when that Vindice named Noir appeared and then saw Tsukina almost unconscious on the floor despite the level that reached. "yes, even to face them. This time we have Vongola Primo on our side. He is stronger than in his time to be now a Heroic Spirit," declares with a smile of pride Patriarch Sawada. A cold, homicidal glow appears in the eyes of Shamal who seeks to control himself by listening to this man's string of idiocy.

Iemitsu was never to his liking, even less so when he met Tsuna, when he knew what this man did to his own son. Before meeting Tsuna he seriously considered being part of Vongola, had become fond of Tsukina Sawada, Hayato was a friend of the girl and Clara was an angel whom Iemitsu doesn't deserve.

"Stupid, Vindice annihilated in the past a Servant of the Berseker Class. Unlike before those who interfere in the Grail War and are not Masters or Servants. Those who are part of the Underworld did not lock them up, execute them." he didn't try to stop Iemitsu because he cared, Tsukina didn't want to lose more familiar to know how important Tsuna was the well-being of his sister.

"I'll take whatever it takes to get Nana back." he wondered how stupid and selfish Iemitsu Sawada could be. "If you die, Tsukina will be sad." he sees for a brief moment the hesitation in the leader of CEDEF, but disappears immediately. "Sacrifices are necessary," it was clear this man planned to sacrifice those involved in this battle to revive his late wife. "If you were to bring her back, what will you tell her about the child you left behind?" with hidden satisfaction he saw the surprise and fear in the face of the idiot who dared to abandon his own newborn son.

"Will you have the courage to tell her that you abandoned the child for whom she gave her life?" Shamal pauses before continuing, "you dared to abandon your own son, you deserve nothing of what you have." hard words Of the doctor bring the anger of the Boss CEDEF. "that child is not my son, he is a murderer who killed his own mother. He took away the person I loved the most and..." He could not continue when the pervert doctor turned his back on him and started walking to the door.

"You really are a piece of shit. Iemitsu Sawada, if you recover your wife, I really wish she would never forgive you. I will not help Vongola again. Nothing, not even Tsukina, Hayato or Reborn will make me move my finger again to help them." Shamal's words were something he had long wanted to say. No one in Vongola had suffered, none of them really had known the real pain, phony hypocrites... none of them knows the pain of Tsuna.

...

He closes the door without whipping its, doesn't seek to make more drama than necessary making himself look like a woman in contempt. With a bit of bitterness he smiles even though he feels at peace for the first time, it was as if everything was clearer now that he didn't have to choose. He had always found himself between Tsuna and the people in Vongola who worried, trying not to change the scales anywhere, though Tsuna was always more important to him but his loyalty to that ingrate Hitman with curly sideburns and Tsuna's sister, as well like Hayato had been prevented from choosing a side... Iemitsu has just made it easier.

It was not only because he detested Iemitsu for what he did to Tsuna, but because he is primarily a doctor and it is his duty to save as many lives as possible. If Vongola intervenes, especially with Iemitsu blinded by the wish to revive his wife, much innocent blood will be shed. Once he leaves the building that CEDEF uses as a front, he takes out his cell phone to look for a known number.

"Stay alert. Vongola, but in particular the unhappy idiot plans something." Shamal murmurs as he writes what he writes. He soon sends a message to send it out and hears the phone and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from inside his sack. Don't delay in removing one and put it in the mouth to light it taking care that the air doesn't extinguish the fire and as soon as the cigarette gives a shed beginning to feel the effects of the nicotine. A few moments later he releases the smoke and begins to move away from there. Now that he has made his decision, he can only hope, he is sure that Tsuna will find him soon. Had a bad feeling and hoped to be wrong.

...

Being sincere was between surprise and fury. Shamal's words had stung him. The stinging of the wounds was something that unfortunately could not ignore knowing the doctor of the 666 diseases was right. As much as it hurt, that was the only truth. It was his biggest embarrassment but it is not his fault, he has that child that he left years ago to be the cause of the death of his beloved Nana. He could never forgive the beast that robbed him of his happiness.

He feels no guilt, sorrow, sadness or remorse for what he did. What Shamal said didn't bother her about leaving the child, but that Nana would return if she wanted to see her son, she had such a big and loving heart that she would surely want to see her smallest child above all because she can still to see the happiness in his eyes with that tired and dying smile when she was holding that bastard... that child not only killed her, but also stole the love that belonged to his daughter, it was an abomination of which he thanks his death.

He had learned that the murderer ended up in an orphanage; Yumeko in Nanimori. The orphanage was the victim of an attack by the Mafia. Even if it was his blood, he had no feeling of affection for the bastard, it was even a relief at that moment when he heard he died... he deserved to die. Feel fear and worry. When Nana discovers what he did she hates him for what he did.

He thought of lying, it wouldn't be the first time, but the doubts struck him like bricks of a building about to collapse on him. No, he will tell him the truth, she will understand, Nana will forgive him... yes, Nana will be back next to him and Tsukina will have the love of her mother, the love that little criminal stole when he dared to be born.

His brown eyes see the phone on the desk. He admits he had not expected to hear something like that from Shamal, he was annoyed but at the same time impressed. Usually the doctor perverted was a man who doesn't lose his calm so easily, he has a lot of patience to deal with Gokudera and Reborn, always educated and would never decline to use such vulgar language. It's clear that Shamal has burned the bridges between them which means also with Vongola. In fact, he had believed that Trident Shamal of all people would understand him, he who had gone through something like that.

Although Shamal has always been a womanizing, flirtatious and perverted man, there was a time when Trident Shamal loved a woman: Lavina; The mother of Hayato Gokudera. It was something almost nobody knew, not even Hayato. If he knew it was because of Reborn that he would be someone who respects him but does not appreciate him... the world's greatest Hitman considers him an insufferable idiot for the damage done to Natsuyoshi and Clara and was an occasion when the man of curly sideburns didn't tolerate his stupidity and compared him to Shamal who went through something worse and instead while he is a pervert, Shamal doesn't behave like an idiot causing damage to those around him.

When Shamal dared to judge him, he was furious and was about to complain. Face it have happened to ignore to Hayato time after the death of Lavina, to call it hypocrite and coward. He refrained from knowing it would bring more harm when the situation is already delicate with the Grail War. Although he has a much greater power than Shamal, the doctor was a better Hitman who knew a lot of ways to kill someone easily, every nerve, artery, tendon... someone dangerous to whom now with the relationships destroyed Vongola would have to walk with caution, isn't someone to underestimate even with Hyper intuition. Don't forget Shamal is a genius.

...

With a look of regret, he begins to harden himself by gathering his strength to pick up the phone and dial a telephone number... the number of an ally. Although in the past Byakuran was an enemy of Vongola, he is now a strong ally, one willing to help Tsukina at the request of Uni Giglio Nero. At present Enma Kozato and the Famiglia Shimon are a strong and valuable ally, they are part of the other side in this War. He knows enough about his daughter's best friend, whom she seeks to win with the goal of recovering the family she lost a long time ago.

It is now that he feels guilty for what he plans to do, but there is no doubt in what he will do. He has to pave the way for Tsukina's victory and it will be better to start eliminating the other faction, and at moments like this, Enma doesn't possess something like Vongola Intuition... he doesn't perceive a tiny presence somewhere in his office, neither the open window behind where he is sitting.

 **St. Andrew Cathedral, Chapel; 12:56 hrs.**

He contains a sigh, usually doesn't avoid sighing, as long as he's alone without having his head covered by the bandages. At times when he should act as a Vindice is when he can't show human gestures like sighing, scratching his head and so on. In this case the temptation for such normal habits in ordinary people is enormous... unfortunately Noir doesn't possess such luxuries, Tsuna yes, Noir no.

Have less than two hours when he received the message from Shamal. It was worrisome because Iemitsu was implacable in his work, that man lacked common sense when it came to involving his feelings about his family, was different when it was his Famiglia unfortunately. Iemitsu tends to exaggerate when it comes to matters related to his daughter, but he occupies a cold and implacable mind by behaving like the Young Lion of Vongola.

While he hates the man who considers only a sperm donor, he can value his skills as leader and second in command of Vongola. In this situation will be a combination of the father who makes mistakes by his family and the commander who leads the Second Vongola. Iemitsu didn't even think about the collateral damage, even attacking allies of Vongola in order to recover his late wife. Even in Iemitsu he would approve of such devotion to Nana Sawada. But with all the circumstances surrounding the many odds, possible collateral damage and change in the Mafia World, there is nothing to admire.

One of the worst parts would come when a relentless and emotional Iemitsu is an unprecedented factor. Something that Tsuna / Noir doesn't know when he's unlikely to overtake or read this time. He doesn't know where to strike first or whom. Nor can he tell anyone because he retains many secrets. Assassin of Black a few moments ago began monitoring the Masters and Vongola, mainly the idiot Sawada.

He had to be honest, couldn't concentrate well to have the talk he had with Gilgamesh hours ago. Doubts and fears fluttering like flies in a corpse, placing their eggs and bringing with them more flies to flood everything with their repulsive and unpleasant presences. With a smile he watches Vincent happily playing with the teddy bear he bought while he carries his box of chocolates with him so he will not lose them... he is indeed an adorable child.

It was hours later that Shamal came to call him, to describe to him what had happened. He was sincerely surprised to learn that the man who was one of his teachers had cut off relations with Vongola. He felt guilty, although the perverted user of mosquitoes dismissed that with simplicity. He felt calm when Shamal told him he would be waiting. An ironic smile furrows his lips remembering the intelligence of the Hitman.

It will be something forced, but waking up his Magic Circuits will be the best, that means speeding up and altering your current capabilities. He will be limited to the Magecraft and without access to the use of Deathperation Flames, but would allow him to fight and be at least sufficiently prepared for what is coming.

He didn't worry about Iemitsu sending people after the Hitman specialist in deadly diseases. Shamal could evade them without problems. With the idea of disposing of Prana, even considered bringing Rosemary. After all, Rosemary was his Familiar, a gardenia who could take the human form of a sweet girl with a cruel and bloody nature when it came to humans even though she was pure-hearted, kind, gentle and sweet. Of his current and only three Familiars, she is the most dangerous and volatile when it comes to protecting what she considers her own.

Sitting on one of the benches of the capillapiensa on the possibilities. A weight on his lap makes him react to lower his gaze and meet his third Familiar: Mei, the cat. The reddish eyes like the cherry look with seriousness and reproach. Internally he sighs to hold her in his arms, getting up without letting go before the attentive eyes of all. He didn't understand why they paid so much attention to him, even Jack and Jager, who seemed about to follow.

"I'm going to my room. Mei is irritable." he says as if he were talking about the weather. Many were curious about the words of the only truly living Vindice. Both jailers agree as if that were enough explanation and therefore chose to stay in their current places. The reddish eyes of the Queen of Irish origin follow Noir with a spark of curiosity in her eyes although the Cordelion sees him with some caution and distrust.

 **St. Andrew Cathedral, Noir's Room; 12:58 hrs.**

When he enters his room, he leaves the cat on the bed... he doesn't notice his Family being upset by not being in the arms of its owner. It gets under the sheets and comforter and soon that little bump grow under the covers to emerge the head of a girl of these, her long blue platinum-plated hair with the cat's ears that make it seem is her style of hairstyle being difficult say are really her ears. She slides to turn her body into human form, a body better developed than that of Salakief and Rosemary in her human form, her appearance that of an eighteen-year-old girl. Mei goes to observe the Vindice with white hair.

"Idiot Sawada has arranged a meeting with Enma Kozato tonight at Tokyo Station Square," she says before turning his head and sinking his face, rubbing it on the mattress, hiding his blush and smile. Assassin materializes next to her Master with a mocking smile and can intuit to the perfection the mind of the pet of Tsuna... go cat perverted.

Tsuna turns to Semiramis feeling astonished at her appearance and more by the ironic smile. Mei on the other hand enjoys the aroma of Tsuna in this bed. Although she doesn't like his smell this mixed with the one of the Servant, she does it resigned. How much she would like to be impregnated by the essence of Tsuna, but as always shows her apathetic and lazy side to him.

"What time?" Asks the woman of depraved beauty. The voice draws from her reveries to the familiar that hides her blush and watches them with irritation. "ten o'clock. Although after calling Enma Kozato, I call the type Gesso. It looks like they're planning an ambush to get Kozato out of the competition." well, now they know about Iemitsu's plans... there's a problem.

Mei can guess the thoughts of her master, he struggles between preventing the plans of the CEDEF Adviser or allowing it. Helping her could earn Shimon's confidence and the factions continue on the same level, as well as a future enemy against Vongola. On the other hand they could let Rider of Black die and thereby reduce competition and strength on their side.

It is logical because her owner is in doubt, the Enma girl likes him, even feels compassion for her that lost her family because of Vongola in a way, after all Daemon Spade was the cause of much pain, something almost nobody knows. The reason for Enma to participate is to recover her family and let her lose was the same as breaking her dreams.

"dreams aren't forever," words are implacable on the lips of Assassin because they are a painful truth, a reminder to herself and her Master. It hurts both of them even if they do not show it. "Enma Kozato's dream is destined to be just that. Other dreams in turn can become a reality." what Semiramis says provokes Tsuna's mood and she improves herself, but doesn't eliminate the sadness that Tsuna feels for Enma.

Mei remembers when she was just a cat half a year ago. She had made the mistake of leaving Tsuna when they went to visit Nana Sawada's tomb. She had wanted to know the town where Tsuna was born. Unfortunately a group of teenagers played with a gun and she became the target... she was in agony and Tsuna appeared like a frightening demon to apply the punishment to those idiots: Summon Rosemary's power. In her last moments she only thought that she didn't want to die, she wanted to follow Tsuna's side forever.

Tsuna could hear her thoughts and use the same method that he use with Salakief and Rosemary making it his Familiar and a being that would share his destiny. She was happy when discovered was alive and now she could be with Tsuna the way she wanted to and couldn't before being a simple cat, but now it was different. At first she ignored her ability to think and see the world had changed, was only focused on the flushed and nervous boy he hugged... unfortunately for Tsuna, Mei retained her laziness and laziness also her feelings became stronger.

Beneath the bandages he smiles. Tsuna knows Mei doesn't like to do missions, she prefers to play video games and stay comfortable, eat and sleep... like every cat. Mei's abilities are her ability to be undetectable, to move spatially easily and escape from wherever she is... she's the perfect spy.

"I'll prepare fish fillet for dinner." A slight spasm appears on the cat's ears and a satisfied smile, though she would like another kind of prize, a more personal one on Tsuna's part. "What shall we do?" The wise queen asks curiously. "The death of Rider of Black will be detrimental to our plans, but it's better if we let Enma Kozato out of the competition," he says before seeing Assassin.

"We will deal with the incomplete faction." yes, it was better to put pressure on the Black faction before the future betrayal of Sakura Matou to delay its plans and later to take control over Berseker of Black. After all the blow will be double tonight.

"I see, you will act as the responsible arbiter you are and apply your law against the offenders... including Byakuran Gesso and his Servant, as well as disarm the power of the Mafias alliance of the faction Red." Semiramis can't see him, but she knows he smiles cunningly under those bandages... so it seems that it's time for the first blood to spill into this Great Grail War. The best part was that two Servants will be eliminated with this.

 **Near to Tokyo Station Square; 22:09 hrs.**

Accelerate, she have to do it to get there on time. Flying was always something she had liked, made her feel free, but this time high in the night sky increased the amount of flames in her hands trying to reach in time to stop a disaster. She had learned what her father was planning because of a call from Basil who had gone out with her father and her friends... she was confused and scared.

She distinguishes from the heights the station square. With hope, she leaves without worrying about her ancestor who followed closely. When she touches the floor, she starts to run and distinguishes the silhouette of people she knows and between those figures her best friend standing with her back and a little later who can guess is Rider of Black... is happy that she has arrived on time. She stops abruptly at the slight spasms on Enma's shoulders. With hesitant steps she approaches.

"Enma?" She names her friend approaching hesitantly. Tsukina remains incredulous to see soon the condition of Rider, wounds in her body but between it a sword traversing her heart from behind as she fades in red flashes of light and the smile of apology in the Servant that goes addressed to the redhead whom she now knows That trembling is the painful crying. In those moments Tsukina only sees Enma, ignores the presence of her father, her Guardians, Byakuran, the Funeral Wreaths, the members CEDEF, Reborn... but mainly ignores the presence of Caster of Black and her Master who are stupefied a few meters from the group and with fear in their expressions.

...

Omake: Sentence, blood, flowers and letters.

She was stunned, it was the first time she had seen Tsuna angry. The bodies of these students were torn apart by Rosemary's power. He didn't believe that the power of the Tsuna Familiar was to manifest those plants that caught the idiots who dared to hurt Mei, Tsuna's cat. The place was a disaster, but that didn't matter, just as neither did gardenia care in human form, much less the last Vindice.

Tsuna quickly approached the dying cat and took her in his arms quickly but carefully. She could recognize the anger and fear in his eyes. "Hold on to me, quick!" In an instant they both clung to him and in an instant appeared in the Noir's Mansion in Venice. On this occasion she noticed that they weren't in any place that was known to her.

By the stories that Tsuna told her, it was easy to guess they were in the Renaissance Workshop. That was the place where Tsuna performs his experiments with Magecraft as far as Fortuna Rebirth, but it is also where Tsuna gave a new life to a raven and a gardenia in the past and as a result they became Familiars.

The place was dark, but that didn't seem to complicate or hinder the actions of Tsuna who placed Mei in the center of the room. Saw the hand of him surrounded by a golden energy and with the same touch the cat. "I don't have enough Prana to use Fortuna and heal her wounds, I only have one option," he murmurs with tremor in his voice. Semiramis could recognize the fear in him.

For Tsuna, Mei wasn't a pet, was a special friend, he refused to let her die, something that baffled the wise Queen of Assyria in a way. "At least it's enough Prana to stop bleeding so much. I can save it with the Ritual: **_Paradigm change_**." says something absent, as if contemplating that option doubting. The insecurity to carry out the ritual is ephemeral when he sees the eyes of his cat.

The place is illuminated by torches placed and distributed on the walls. The interesting thing about it was seeing several torches and most were lit with the different Deathperation Flames. Soon lines and marks on the ground in strange form give off a light of a dark orange color. It is easy to notice now Mei was in the middle of these marks. She directs her gaze to her Master whom she sees with that sharp cord he usually uses to kill and with it he cuts off the palm of his hand and begins to spill his own blood on Mei... The ritual has begun.

...

Ends up clinging to his new Familiar. As expected, the ritual was exhausting. Remember that he developed that ritual when he was a child, he did it for fear that someone dear to him died. What he did in any World can be considered a sacrilege. At that time he was a child with fear of death, fear that people close to him die and Salakief being his only friend, he didn't think to create using that ritual to save her. That method originally created it as a measure to save Tsukina. Had little time to know its existence and with that to fear that its sister could die in some future.

But later he found the consequences of having created something like this, this caused that he didn't return to use that ritual, at least until Rosemary saved and now to Mei. Has never used it with humans and doesn't intend to do so. The nature of those who undergo Paradigm change, changes, they develop human emotions, but a connection is formed between him and Family... if something happens to his Familiars, he will know, but if he dies they will die... they were connected by destiny.

Tsuna ends up clinging to Mei who was asleep in her new human form. She was smiling between dreams which causes him to smile by reflection. "when I saw her eyes, I could see her fear of dying and her desire to live... her pleas." the youngest jailers in Vindice says without turning to see his Servant.

"Now I understand why you acted so desperate. Fear made you reckless. You invoked Rosemary and she used her power that weakened you leaving you with little Prana and the ritual did even more to the degree that more of your Magic Circuits fell asleep.," he gives a pitiful groan admitting to have acted like an idiot. The beautiful woman in black dress and depraved beauty releases a gentle laugh.

"It's the first time I've seen you act like this. I'm fine with you," he blushes at what she says. Since he showed her by the second time to see his favorite place in the World, she has acted more assertively towards his person. Semiramis notices Tsuna's hand, the way the hand is bandaged.

"come," Tsuna obeys without thinking and from there he sees as she takes his hand. softly. Observe the manifestation of Sun Flames in the hands of Assassin of Black and feel his hand healed and the Sun Flames are extinguished. "I will heal all your wounds. Don't forget," feel a warmth in his chest at the words of Semiramis. "thanks." a warm smile is what he offers and she responds in the same way being contagious.

"Tsuna, if you had all your power, could you beat anyone?" She asks curiously, knowing all the restrictions he has. "No, the truth is that while I own several types of Dying Will Flames. To comparison of others, such as the Vongola Guardians, I am weak. Tsukina have Sky Flames very powerful, in terms of Flames could never defeat it and also their guardians." he is sincere because it is something that has always been aware, in terms of Flames is weak to own more than one Flame, although Flame of Night is his greater power, the amount is inferior to what Bermuda owns.

"The important thing isn't the quantity, but the way I can use my skills. Versatility is my main skill. I can kill the strongest person in the world if I eliminate him without giving him the opportunity to do something," he says with a slight laugh. "Even I can die if I neglect a battle. There are so many factors that can determine the outcome being inaccurate to anticipate.

Although thinking that there is no way to win is the same as losing without having to fight." narrows the thin hand of the beautiful woman before him."but I assure you that I will do the impossible to give you the victory." The black-haired woman smiles before taking one of her hands to his face and caressing his cheek for a second and from there approaching the distance and join his lips to his. She stays still and feels pain in her heart because he doesn't correspond the kiss. The sadness and anguish fade when he shyly and somewhat awkwardly begins to correspond.

Semiramis isn't difficult to discover is the first kiss of Tsuna what makes her feel happy. It is almost a minute after they both separate and see each other. Both blushing, though she dimly and he much more remarkable. "It's my way of thanking you for everything," he nods, discovering that this day had good things.

"only for curiosity. that guy: Checker Face, can you kill him?" Tsuna nods. "I think I'll tell you about Tsukina facing Byakuran in an uncertain future. My future self was watching Tsukina and discovered the identity of Checker Face. While she faced Byakuran, my future self attacked Kawahira, the identity of Checker Face." He walked away from Assassin and approached the desk in the room.

"Checker Face is the most powerful person in the world, but I managed to kill him using a technique that could destroy him without fail. As a result I found my own death in the process." he saw the sheets of paper on the desk distractedly.

"I acquired the memories of my future self because that future ceased to exist." review the feeling of dying that had its version of that non-existent future. "But you better not die." He smiles before turning to see her. "as I told you before, it is a future that no longer exists." expresses soft but firm in his words.

"leaving aside sad things, are you going to write to Clara Romanov?, remember you had planned to do it when we return," Semiramis inquires interested. "It's not a bad idea. It will help me distract myself, would you like to help me?" Assassin finds it amusing that her master asked her something like that.

"I don't see anything wrong with helping you. She could use a feminine touch." it is Semiramis's answer, and both proceed to write a letter to the lonely angel who unfortunately loves an idiot man.

...

 **Rider of Black has been the first to die. Has been able to see more about Iemitsu and his way of thinking. Shamal has made his appearance, as well as been able to see a small part of his past. Tsuna is about to make his move and at the same time thanks to Gilgamesh, doubts about his actions have begun to arrive. Enma is now sad and hurt. Daemon is somewhere on the prowl. In the next chapter there will be a battle and more secrets will be revealed. until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: I'm sorry for being late. I had to correct some things in the story. Between it the way in which the plot finishing and developing. I still don't decide at the end of the story. One of the options comes in the likely death of Tsuna and Semiramis, although this may change. It all depends on my strange way of thinking and seeing. Even the unexpected could happen. Without further delay, the continuation.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 10: night of deceptions.

 **Tokyo Station Square; 22:10 hrs.**

Something called her, that voice was familiar. The moisture on her face, the warmth of her own tears with the cold wind that causes a slight burning in her eyes. She felt a lump in her throat, unable to utter a single word as she saw the beautiful Servant who in this short time had become someone she considered a friend. The smile and apologetic look Marie Antoinette offered on learning failed.

 _"Sorry for not being able to fulfill your wish"_ can hear Rider's apology for their connection. Enma wants to protest, to tell Rider that it wasn't her fault, but hers because she was naive and trust Vongola because of the old alliance and friendship between her Famiglias... the energy flashes dissolve in the air until Rider of Black disappears before her untimely death in the Great Grail War.

...

"Seems to be late" expresses between anger and regret Lancer of Black before the scene. Bazdilot sees it as a problem to lose a faction partner, although otherwise he doesn't care because this situation becomes an opportunity. He had been lucky when one day during his work, the **_Command Seals_** appeared in his right hand. Unfortunately one of the workers witnessed this. Clock tower already suspected about his questionable methods in the way of the Magecraft. Mage's Association learned that him would be a Master, he thought they would leave it there, but it was not.

Instead he found himself collaborating with the War Administrators by order of Lord El-Melloi II who clearly didn't trust him, he was forced to share in a certain way his right to Master with Noir, the most dangerous Vindice what prevented him from carry out the invocation to how he wanted. He summoned a powerful Servant, but she wasn't a Heroic Spirit and became a bigger problem when he tried to show his place as a Master, something Lancer didn't take well and it was Noir who managed to calm her down.

It is no secret that his own Servant wanted Noir to be her Master and not him. It bothers him, yet he sought to see the positive side of his situation. His collaboration with the Arbitrators gave him some protection, guaranteed his participation would be long. Because Bazdilot saw this as an opportunity, it was for the simple fact that now that Vongola and Millefiore have broken the rules, Vindice would eliminate two participants from the Red faction and cause fear in those who try to interfere in the future.

To the left side of Lancer, Tsuna feels sadness and regret by Enma Kozato. Although the alarming moment of this moment was the presence of Hakuno Kishinami and Caster of Black in the scene. Unlike Enma, he can't allow them to be defeated or there will be a change in the balance that could bring serious consequences... although that will change because it is definitive that not only will a Servant who will perish tonight.

Assassin of Black is at a safe distance observing everything and will only intervene when the situation requires it and will do it without revealing herself. Ruler and Caren Hortensia will be coming shortly after the call them and reveal the situation to them when they had left with Lancer and Bazdilot on a quest to find the participants of Vongola and Millefiore.

The blonde Magus unlike other occasions, had no trouble accessing and Lancer found this as an opportunity for her own desires. He informed them both about what the two Mafia Famiglias planned and would go on a hunt. When they arrived, it was in time to witness to Saber of Red demonstrating and stabbing with her sword to Rider after Rider suffered the attacks of the Guardians of Tsukina being that Hibari and Gokudera who contained Enma and Adelheid who couldn't do anything to help to Rider. Unfortunately Kishinami and Caster arrived at the wrong time in the wrong place.

As soon as he saw the imminent death of Rider of Black, he went on to make a call to Caren informing her of Vongola's actions... she and Ruler were on their way to the place. In a way the presence of Caster and her Master gave him a pretext and reason to intervene and kill Saber and Archer of Red before the arrival of the other Referees. He isn't an idiot, he knows his power is weak unlike some of them, for the **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** has more opportunity to finish his ancestor because he managed to eliminate him at the moment he gets down the guard... he doesn't need _**Magecraft**_ or _**Dying Will Flames**_ for it. He have the element surprise and the ability to seal **_Deathperation Flames_**.

Tsuna will have to resort to the few skills he can access in his poor condition. "What will we do?" Bazdilot asks anxiously to eliminate the competition and see the skills of the jailer Noir.

"We're late, but do not go unpunished." Rider of Black died at the hands of Saber of Red. So there will be no punishment for Millefiore, but the same cannot be said of Iemitsu, Vongola and the Funeral Crowns. It will be necessary to see if it is necessary to intervene." he indicates in a calm and cold voice. He needed a credible excuse to justify himself to the Church and the Magus Society having eliminated two Servants, had only the reasons for ending Iemitsu, his own and the Funeral Crowns, not Byakuran.

Unfortunately he required the evidence that Tsukina and Byakuran agreed to this with anticipated knowledge. It sounded cruel but has always been attached to the rules, did not want by mistake to cause a war between the Worlds of the Mafia and the Magecraft. Either side always looks for an excuse to shed the first stone... something that will not allow if it depends on him.

...

"Enma" calls again, does it trying to reach her, it isn't possible when a hostile look of a rabid Adelheid watches her while holding the redheaded leader of Shimon who can only cry. She doesn't know what to think, she knows it's not Tsukina's fault, it was Iemitsu who caused this with Byakuran, but it's so unfair. She goes from pain to rage to see her father seriously. "Why did you do it?" She asks, annoying her parent who still retains his serious expression.

"Don't be naive, Tsukina. You and Enma would have to face each other, it is better this way," both Mafia princesses, remember the Vongola-Shimon pact, as well as the intermediaries and witnesses of that alliance. "With more reason. You had no right, Otou-san. Enma is my friend and an ally of Vongola," replies to the CEDEF Advisor. "Would you have given up the Grail and its power for the sake of the alliance?" the unexpected question leaves the brown-haired girl on guard.

"Exactly, you wouldn't have been able to give in like Enma," the older twin quickly denied. "We have found another way," Tsukina says unwillingly to believe what her father says. "We could have worked together as in the past, ask how I wish to recover Kaa-san and Enma's family," she say between angry and hurt. "Tsukina, you should know that only one can get the Grail," recalls the Young Vongola Lion to his firstborn.

The second leader of Millefiore tired of the nonsensical discussion between what will not be ends him by boring. "Byakuran-sama" hears Kikyo's call so he turns to see Daisy and Zakuro preventing the Kishinami girl from retiring during the distraction.

"Ki-chan, what are you going to do with her?" Caster stands in front of her Master ready to protect her. The question of the marshmallow Boss gets the attention of everyone, including the two Shimon. "I mean, she's a Master of the Black faction and her Servant" argues causing a startle of fear in the brown-haired Magus. Caster grits her teeth knowing the precarious situation they face. They had gone for a walk, something to blame for wanting a date with Hakuno.

As soon as they had left the station they passed through the square where they witnessed a meeting between these people and the ambush that red-haired girl and Black Rider suffered and unfortunately did not let their untimely arrival pass, it was more than certain they would suffer the same destiny that the Servant Queen, if she were going to die she would like at least her Master to manage to escape.

"I don't know about you, but this is a valuable opportunity that I will not hesitate to take advantage of." sincerely Saber despite being known as the knight of betrayal, was annoyed by the way he eliminated Rider, after all she was still a knight. It wasn't a fair battle but a cowardly betrayal attack. The comfort comes in that the faster she won the war the sooner she could fulfill her wish and this time it wasn't a back attack.

For the same reason she doesn't hesitate to point with her sword towards her future new victim. Hakuno gives a gasp of fear but unable to retreat with so many enemies surrounding them. "She unlike Shimon, is not an ally of Vongola." Iemitsu mentions seeing the logic of the albino and this is taken by the Vongola Guardians, Varia and the CEDEF members present as a signal to attack.

Tsukina is about to say something, stop them because she doesn't want any more blood spilled at this difficult time. She didn't make enough noise in time when Zakuro and Hibari rushed to Mater and Servant of the Black faction. Yet in an instant she only manages to widen her eyes when her Cloud Guardian falls to the ground with relentless force and the Storm Funeral Crown goes off with such an impulse crashing against one of the parked cars... all in one blink.

Unbelief was on their faces, and their blood was frozen at the sensation, that dark and cold presence... before them, in a moment, the most dangerous killer of Vindice had appeared. They could recognize he has grown tall, managed to recognize it by playing cards at the base of his top hat. _"_ _Noir, Vindice's most dangerous killer, our destiny, our future, the dream of Vindice... our dream_ _."_ Bermuda's words are hear in those moments in her mind. Those desperate words of the leader of Vindice full of pride, joy, pain and fear to fall defeated.

"Not him" whispers worried and fearful Basil who remembers the arrival of Noir at the end of the Battle of the Representatives of the Rainbow. The sinister form in which it appeared ending the hopes of all as if it were a bad omen. The way the few still willing to fight fell and Tsukina Sawada was defeated for the first time.

Fear is what Tsukina feels when seeing that individual who made her feel the bitter taste of defeat. The memory of the blows she endured, her incredulity when he could counter every attack despite the **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_** that could beat the leader Vindice without problems, even his final attack... even today doesn't know why this unknown person could defeat her.

...

He was quick, could not even perceive the slightest hint of him before disappearing, was instantaneous as his offensive when attacking the aggressors of the Mafia. Bazdilot just as she was more than surprised and incredulous of the precipitous action of the younger Vindice.

From her place of observation, Semiramis narrowed her gaze, knowing Tsuna is fast, no one can match Tsuna's speed, the problem comes when he uses the Magecraft **_Fortuna Rebirth: Acceleratio_**. **_Acceleratio_** would be a special power born of the power of the **_Sun Flames_** and its ability to activation.

This ability could accelerate Tsuna's movements, allowing Tsuna to fight and react much faster than anyone using **_Sun Flames_** , even this can take him to ranged attacks such as firing or throwing weapons, he also has the ability for instant regeneration in the user or heal wounds of others although the latter was slower.

Her Master unlike anyone in the Underworld doesn't need **_Rings_** to use the **_Deathperation Flames_**. Many could even say the flames that Tsuna possesses are on a average level compared to a Guardian or someone of a high level, but it's not about how much someone owns, but how to use them being this the characteristic that makes top Tsuna of all.

The control of Tsuna's **_Dying Will Flames_** is impressive and doesn't need an exorbitant amount to beat someone who has more power than he can... it can be said that Tsuna's strong point is the versatility he has in using his abilities and weaknesses. **_Fortuna_** catapults the power he already has on an unimaginable scale for anyone in the Mafia and Tsuna overcomes in many capacities in the Magus World by the advantages provided by the **_Deathperation Flames_** and its attributes... combine both things bringing something unique.

Unfortunately in his present condition with almost all of his **_Magic Circuits_** asleep and his **_Flames Core_** in metamorphosis, it's dangerous to use **_Fortuna_** because his body will suffer strong tension causing pain. To have at least half the capacity of both would be no problems. Assassin of Black can understand why Tsuna used **_Acceleratio_**. Not only to protect Hakuno Kishinami and Caster of Black knowing in advance he wouldn't make it in time.

That capacity of **_Fortuna_** allowed him to achieve it in time and in the same way did it with the intention to intimidate the enemies and possible spectators. Tsuna in his grave situation had to resort to the fear that they have towards Vindice to affect the mentality and personality of all of them. It was the best thing he could do in the face of such a risky bet as to have occupied **_Acceleratio_** in delicate condition and weakness.

...

It was as if the world were frozen. All eyes were centered on Noir who in an instant manifested and attacked Zakuro and Hibari, all in less than a second. Whoever it was years ago the prefect of the school of Nanimori tries to get up of the ground being difficult to him. That wasn't just a blow, there were five, one in the head, two in the stomach, one behind the knee and another in the middle area in the back.

Hibari is pushed hard on the face floor once more. But this time by the strong step of Noir on the back of the strongest Guardian of the tenth Donna Vongola and the pressure exerted that prevented him from rising. Tsuna kept his foot on Kyoya Hibari and the grunt of the aggressive steel-eyed fighter caused everyone to awaken from the stun.

"It's been a while since we've met. The last time I remember most of you were about to die for daring to challenge Vindice," says the Craftsman of Vindice with a touch of coldness.

He becomes satisfied with the slight start in most of them before the horrible and painful memory. Something good considering his body hurts a lot, more than him expected to use **_Acceleratio_**. This way it will be a little easier to hide his weakness and make them doubt, affect their confidence... the best route if he want to get away from this. Giotto was impressed, he hadn't expected Vindice's arrival, less such speed, even though a Servant wasn't at all able to see him arrive and attack.

Tsukina swallows bitterly unintentionally leading her left hand to the elbow of her right arm reliving the pain she felt when Noir broke her arm and the heavy blows that broke some of her bones. "What does Vindice do here?" quests fearful Chrome Dokuro in the fear that Vindice has come to arrest Mukuro-sama again.

"Iemitsu Sawada, you, along with the Funeral Wreaths of Millefiore and your men have interfered in the Grail War with no right to participate in any way. There is only one destiny for you... death." sentence stepping with force disappearing in an instant from where it was and reappear connected a knee to the stomach of Ryohei Sasagawa being at the moment the best objective to disable because of his resistance.

An unexpected rapid attack would cause him to not be prepared to receive him by making him more vulnerable, if he waited it would take longer to seriously hurt him and a battle of resistance would bring his defeat before them.

...

Under the bandages he smiles to see the reaction of the others is as expected. The next ones to react are Gokudera and Yamamoto, one is about to use the **_CAI System_** while the user of **_Shigure Souen Ryu_** is looking to activate his **_Vongola Gear_**... it's a shame that he will not allow their weapons to be used. He has to end this and eliminate both Red Saber and Red Archer before Ruler and Caren Hortensia arrive, he should only wait for both to attack him to have the pretext of killing them.

He flexes his hands down with his fingers to the sleeves and moves them with this time playing cards in his hands that throws the Rain and Storm Guardians hitting the **_Vongola Boxes_** and hands nailing as if they were sharp knives. Quickly traps a breathless Ryohei from the arm to throw him against Mukuro who using his **_Illusions_** he creates volcanic craters erupting to attack him and flowers sprout from the ground turning vines that catch him in turn Basil retrieves Ryohei... under the bandages Noir smiles.

...

An explosion lashes at the Guardian of the Sun and the future Boss of CEDEF to surprise many and both fall badly on the ground. By the time the Vindice had caught the boxer by the arm, he placed a grenade in the hand of the arm he held, but Sasagawa would be too focused on pain and recovering, as well as on his friends as if to note a **_Special grenade_** that contained **_Lightning Flames_** inside.

Not many have used in full **_Lightning Flame_** form, focus more on hardening and offensive power, but not on the effects it can cause in an enemy... in this case would affect the nerves and muscles causing a strong stunning, so it would difficult to move even if **_Sun Flame_** is used to recover because the stun in the body isn't a wound, it's an effect and has happened to affect Basil as well... the sad thing is that **_Rain Flame_** is the answer to raise the damage or disappear the effect caused by **_Lightning Flame_**.

To raise it would have to be manifested with a high level of purity allowing it to act as the flow of water in a channel, but an excess of purity would cause the stun effect to disappear and Basil would unfortunately not use a high purity level compared to someone like Bluebell or Yamamoto which made him a driver... just like water mixed with conductive minerals and electricity.

...

The explosion caused the distraction of all who did not see how the flowers created by Kikyo were frozen to become crystalline dust. By the time the Cloud Funeral Crown realized his prisoner escaped, him was late to be able to react to soon find the darkness falling unconscious by a kick to the head. It was followed that the illusionists of Vongola and Millefiore found themselves trapped by the black **_Vindice chains_** that emerged from the ground quickly to pull hard on the chain causing them to hit the ground and hurt them. Reborn curses as he stands still in place.

Tsuna had noticed from the beginning that Reborn decided not to participate in the battle, he recognized that he was a dangerous enemy and concluded the best thing was to stay on the sidelines until he had sufficiently studied his technique and skills. The cause came in that they only saw him fight once and didn't stock up on his **_Silent Arts_** back then, something different now. That is why he used a **_Special grenade_** with Sasagawa to distract them. He had only needed a second to free himself without exposing the ability of **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** to be an effect faster than that of his sister and his ancestor... unlike them Tsuna dedicated a lot of work and effort in multiple uses for ice skill.

It was then Tsukina not tolerating seeing her friends, charge against the enemy but as it happened the first time she faced him, he had no difficulty in evading her attacks, it was as if he could read and predict her to perfection. In a moment of distraction when the doubts of why this individual could handle it so easily, it was that a kick to her chest took her away and made her hit the ground. Tsuna moved avoiding the **_Wrath Flames_** fired by one of the pistols of Xanxus, but when dodging it was with Squalo approaching next to Yamamoto.

...

No one had noticed, but he had a chain hidden by the angle in which him was and now him was pulling it to deploy it breaking part of the ground and with the same hit the two swordsmen and the tip go out hitting the Xanxus pistol breaking it... the damage was severe and serious causing them to bleed. This was because these **_Vindice chains_** acquired time before the effect of the Magecraft **_Rebirth Fortuna; Disaster_**.

This ability has the effect of degrading what it touches even destroying all kinds of materials like the effect of **_Storm Flame_** , with the difference that this can reduce effects of skills of all kinds and not only in **_Deathperation Flames_** , it can even implement this skill on various objects for both offensive and defensive purposes. So he could easily get off the ground at great speed without being hampered by going underground and destroying one of Boss Varia's favorite pistols, as well as wounding the two swordsmen.

The reason why this ability did not affect him is because it can not hurt whoever handles it. These chains have the effect of **_Disaster_** for years to be the chain that commonly used for his work where they must crush and kill his targets... the other effect is that the cells are damaged making it difficult to regenerate. Lussuria will have to occupy too many **_Sun Flames_** and Daisy will take long to regenerate some limb... the latter is debatable if consider how Daysi can replace his limbs, but that changes when are attacks directly to the torso.

...

Noir notes how the illusionists try to free themselves, how hard it is to move, that is due to skill; **_La Résistance_**. Not only is the ability to raise the strength and durability of objects, but also the body. The effect caused by **_Lightning Flame_** cannot only be used to stun, but also to improve the body's reaction and mobility, it's the same as electricity. The difference between **_Lightning Flame_** and **_La Résistance_** is the versatility, including having an extremely high resistance to electricity and even creating it. Of course comes that even **_Storm Flame_** or **_Disaster_** would have problems to affect this ability.

Right now none of the illusionists can use their powers for the stunting effect of **_La Résistance_** that own the chains that hold them. That is the versatility of Fortuna, could create these chains with this effect and doesn't need at the moment to use **_Magecraft_** or **_Dying Will Flames_**. It's now that Tsuna sees Iemitsu attack, he dodges his attacks with ease even though feeling the heat of the flames in the hands of the old Sawada in his attacks and soon joining the fray Princess Vongola.

He simply dodges knowing that if Belphegor didn't attack is because of the possibility of collateral damage, Lussuria was busy healing the wounded, Zakuro was still out of combat, the same with Kikyo being cared by Daisy.

Torikabuto, Mukuro, Chrome and Mammon trapped by the chains with electric shocks stunning them and with it their powers. Hibari trying to get up, Levi-Athan on the ground by a blow he received from Xanxus who refuses his help, Ryohei healing himself as well as Basil. Reborn on the sidelines, Tumeric and Oregano aimed at him with their weapons but being difficult to be able to pull the trigger with him in constant movement.

...

He glances at the sight of Byakuran with Bluebell and Saber of Red standing without doing anything. The albino stood on the sidelines without smiling, but seeing everything with cold calculation and a deadly seriousness. The distraction costs him when he enters the fray Archer causing his instinct to fire sparingly avoiding the flames hit him on the side using **_Acceleratio_** for reflex to avoid the blow.

Noir clenches his teeth feeling the pain in his body and it is difficult for him to move so that he does not manage to defend himself from the blow caused by his sister who can hit him in the stomach and the Vongola Advisor with his fist on fire manages to hit him in the face with pushing it and bringing some joy in the members of the Mafia to have finally managed to hit Noir.

But joy doesn't last. Noir maneuvers in the air to press his right hand on the ground gaining a push that makes him recover the balance and with a backward turn to fall to his feet. As if they were synchronized all the members of the Mafia activate their respective Vongola and **_Mare Rings_**. Ignoring the bandages burning in his face, Noir makes use of the power **_Blackout_**.

This ability of **_Rebirth Fortuna_** was born of the power of **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** , the difference comes in the ability to create ice from nothing, the use of energy wasn't limited to the **_Deathperation Flames_** , but also could be used to acquire energies of other types Power as the **_Magecraft_** and so on. In turn the technique created by his ancestor is limited to seal with ice the **_Dying Will Flames_** to the contact. Not only **_Blackout_** was superior in many levels to being a combination of both, but also because it doesn't require a specific distance. The ice is extremely difficult to break, but of many utilities.

...

A series of explosions produced by cold are produced being the origin the **_Rings_** and the **_Weapon Boxes_** that hurt to the users of **_Dying Will Flames_**. When the accumulations of ice smoke like a blizzard, it fades, everyone discovers to their surprise both the **_Boxes_** and the Rings were covered with ice.

"That is..." Iemitsu says in disbelief, looking at his frozen fists. He who can't think or say more when he looks at the most dangerous Vindice and be incredulous breathless to see the bandages that covered his face are burned and the fire had frozen in a thin form that breaks and with the same bandages of the face now broken, fall revealing the identity of the Killer of Vindice. It wasn't just him, even the Heroic spirits were incredulous by what they saw.

Tsuna, on the other hand, is astonished to be his revealed face, especially since Vongola is looking at him. He curses not having imagined this result. He had been so focused on using **_Blackout_** to seal the weapons and **_Rings_** of his enemies that he forgot the fire on the bandages. If he had taken into account he might have acquired a better control to simply put out the flames, now he has to pay the consequences of his carelessness.

...

Giotto was in surprise and disbelief, before him was someone with his own face, but younger and his hair white opaque as if he had lost the original pigment.

"Can't be, a clone of Primo!" says Gokudera aloud who soon after the roar of a shot ends up holding his leg because of that shot. "I would be grateful if you don't compare me to him again, Hayato Gokudera. The next time, the firing will be at the head." declares in a cold voice Noir who held a black **_Pistol_**.

"What are you?" Tsukina asked, still confused and wary, who could not understand anything. It was as if it were an unusual event when Noir smiled warmly at the Vongola heiress.

"Sincere had not expected we had to meet like this. After all, it is the first time we see each other, even when we are both born on the same day and in the same place," revelation causes commotion in all present and spectators. Byakuran is not surprised, but sharpens the look more. "I see, now I understand. I made a serious mistake." he tells himself. Whoever is in shock is Iemitsu.

"Don't tell me that you are..." the Craftsman Vindice ignores the leader of CEDEF preferring to continue focusing on his sister only.

"I never wanted to meet like this, yet I'm happy to see you and even be able to talk to you, Nee-san." the way he calls her causes Tsukina to feel the world turn her around.

"Nee-san?!" She asks without understanding. For his part the Master of Assassin of Black sighs internally reminding himself that it's not her fault. "That's right, you're my older sister, we're twins to be exact. By your reaction it's easy to know never told you the truth of our birth," back an incredulous step.

"Do I have a brother?" She questions even without accepting it. His expression shows as if he were a child who has just received the best gift in the world. "Yes, you are my dear sister, we are both children of Nana Sawada." Tsukina trembles at the tumult of emotions that harbor her.

"How do we know it is not a trick?" questions the best Hitman in the world distrusting and also having his doubts. The opaque white-haired boy turns his gaze to Reborn and finds that at this point it made no sense to hide his story. "I have no problem doing a blood test to prove it, Ex-Arcobaleno Reborn. I have never in my life been in need of lying, I don't need to do it now." stop smiling and move on to tranquility.

"Our mother died moments after my birth. I was left in that hospital," it is at that moment that Reborn is without words, didn't believe to hear Iemitsu left his own son. "Vindice found me shortly thereafter. They took care of me, trained and instructed me, all for the sole purpose of killing Checker Face... I would be their means to get their longed for revenge, their Ultimate Weapon." Bermuda's words to defeat were presented again to Tsukina.

"I saw myself learning everything that was useful to use it in my mission, to fulfill the purpose for which Vindice took me under their wing... I lived under their expectations for years without ambitions, dreams or desires own," happens to close the eyes, everyone could note has not lowered his guard despite his story.

Immersed in memory, the feelings of that time when he turned eight made him smile enthusiastically and happily. "But I felt sad and desperate because I didn't know anything about who my parents were or if I had a family. Bermuda and the others revealed my past, about my mother, about being abandoned," he says, almost looking like a child again.

"I was saddened by the death of my mother, I felt hatred for knowing the abandonment of who was supposed to be my father. For a moment I thought I was alone in the world, but it was at that moment that Bermuda told me I had a twin sister... for the first time in my life I felt happy, that I was not alone." she can feel the genuine joy in his words to tell that important moment for him.

"Was my main reason for deciding to join Vindice. Even if it was against my nature. Even if I were to sink into the darkness, to twist myself, I would become strong enough to protect my dear sister. My only family in this world." internally the Hitman with curly sideburns grits his teeth feeling furious. It is for his long years in this dark and cruel world that he can keep his control and calm on the outside. "If it is true what you say, why did you attack her in the Battle of the Rainbow Representatives?" he notices how his smile disappears although he is serene.

"Vindice knew the final result and therefore I too. There was no way he would let Nee-san be doomed to such a fate." the answer caused Tsukina's tutor to nod. "Why did you never try to approach her or Vongola?" The question was something Tsuna had expected.

...

He struggled between being truthful or upsetting the truth, but chose to be honest, he owed it to his sister. It was a moment before he answered that Iemitsu spoke. "I'll answer you, Reborn," interrupts the blond Sawada, drawing everyone's attention. "For shame, for being a monster who killed his own mother," the statement takes the majority by surprise. The Vongola Adviser continues to speak. "That monster is the cause of my dear Nana, your mother died," he says looking at his firstborn who turns to see her father without understanding.

"Find that murderer when he was born because he murdered my beloved Nana. He not only killed her, he stole her love that belonged to you. She chose him above us," Tsuna is about to back down, but hatred prevents him from doing so and instead look at Iemitsu. "You're wrong, don't you dare to assume what my mother wanted!" Exclaimed Noir. "Shut up, you have no right to call her or think of her as your mother... not when you are the only one to blame for her death... you murdered your mother!" Young Lion Vongola says equally furiously.

"Even now you find yourself killing her by standing in our way to recover her... do you hate her so much as to deny her the happiness of being with her family? If you love your sister you shouldn't attack her Famiglia or her family!" The progenitor of both twins accuse.

Tsukina happens to see her friends and allies, the wounded they were, the memory of the many times that she wanted the embrace of her mother, the sadness in her father's eyes at the painful memory of her. "If I'm here, it's because you dared to break the rules. I only do my work unlike you who dared to betray your own allies." counterattacks the orange-eyed Vindice causing a reaction on his older twin.

...

She turned her gaze to Enma, who was on the margin of everyone even with the slight trace of tears. "It's true what you say," he says quietly and absently, surprising Iemitsu and causing a smile of hope in Tsuna. "Then..." the twin from nowhere can't continue when his sister's orange eyes see him with determination and fury.

"I don't have any twin brother." At that moment, Tsuna, the Killer of Vindice, would swear he could hear something breaking like some fine glass figure next to a deep pain in his heart, a lump in his throat incapacitating him of speech.

"These people who are by my side, those who have hurt are my only true family. You are a stranger whom I must defeat," Tsukina recklessly reckons, who gives no importance to the pain in Noir's eyes. "We are sibling twins. The blood binds us together." he says absently with a broken smile.

"I told you, I'm an only child, I'm sorry. It's like you said, you're here for your work, to enforce the rules my family has broken. My duty is to protect their from you who will not stop to execute them." he will close his eyes feeling hurt, sad and abandoned. A painful anguish about to drown him.

He had always dreamed of the moment when would meet his sister face to face, smiling at him warmly as she congratulated him and thanked him for his work, for his sacrifice and effort. It is now that he discovered he had no reason to live, his sister was his greatest motivation and now has nothing. _"Awake, Tsuna!"_ hears that call in the depths of his being, it is a voice that recognizes.

No, he still has something, although it is something that kills him and at the same time makes him feel alive. Even if have no reason to live or fight, someone has to do it or the opposite invalidates everything that has done and would make less important the happiness of those who helped and had as a reward and privilege to see them smile from the bottom of their heart... they who despite seeing Vindice as monsters were sincere in thanking his arrival. All the lives he came to save, the people he has met.

...

It was like a revelation, even if his reason for having traveled this road has betrayed him, he was still standing and still had an oath to fulfill. Semiramis could see and hear everything, especially feel what her Master and is when he seems to have regained his strength and resolve. Tsukina attacks, but Noir doesn't move, that changes when he in a moment reacts trapping his sister's wrist to deflect the trajectory of the coup and throw her against Reborn obstructing his sight. Immediately immobilized by the illusions of Fran who traps him with liana.

He breaks easily the illusion but he's late for a shot of Xanxus. It is unexpected that the flare made of **_Wrath Flames_** is stopped before a new participant being none other than Lancer of Black who stood in front of Tsuna and with one of her spears block the attack by turning her spear at great speed... many are surprised, including Tsuna.

She had listened to everything, seeing the pain in Noir and the disadvantage to which he was lying that she reacted almost by reflex to her not allowing him to be hurt. "Lancer!" calls the opaque white hair twin coming out of his surprise as Giotto Vongola appears to the side ready to attack them. He is forced to use **_Acceleratio_** by deflecting the blow and proceed to shoot his pistol. Bullets are melted by the power of his ancestor. At the end of the flare launched by the leader Varia, Lancer of Black blocks the sword of Saber of Red to begin a battle between both Servant.

At that moment Iemitsu shocks his fists against each other by breaking the ice and with his **_Hyper Dying Will Mode_** launch into his attack. Noir is limited to dodge and see Squalo break the chains... internally compliments the Emperor of the sword for having deduced the soothing effect of **_Rain Flame_** was within a certain level is the key to breaking the chains.

Immediately he hits the right elbow joint of Iemitsu getting his arm broken... it doesn't take a great power to break a bone, just know where and how to hit. The arm break brought the reaction of Mukuro who apparently along with Chrome manages to summon his power.

" ** _Genjū Mugaia_**!" attack both Mist by combining their power. Sincerely **_Reality Illusion Glove_** is a very practical, novel and useful invention, could be bad news of not being sealed like the **_Rings_** and **_Boxes_** , therefore knowing that man-eater crows are merely illusions, its don't let of being dangerous.

For that reason taking advantage of the pain of Iemitsu. Throws him in the direction of the illusionists of his sister who are forced to alter the trajectory of the crows and Tsuna runs to jump using Iemitsu as a shield. Go to approach and turn him in the air to face the direction of both. From there to use the blonde Sawada as a platform to push and quickly stand between the two and without a hint of doubt with the right arm piercing the chest of Mukuro Rokudo and kicks Chrome Dokuro with all his forces causing her to crash against Hayato who was ready to shed **_Dynamite_**.

The explosion causes injuries in both Guardians. Although not enough to keep them from fighting. "Quick, eliminate Caster of Black and her Master," says Iemitsu, rising from the ground after the launch. The orders served to warn the girl with pink hair and fox ears who soon took Hakuno's hand and ran to the station building for the purpose of fleeing.

Tsuna considers that a wise decision, even with Scáthach helping him it would not be possible to protect them and if they stayed to fight would be overwhelmed, especially since Reborn didn't deign to fight and would be the worse possibility if he decided to help to his sister and the rest.

He seeks to go after them, but the arm that pierced Mukuro's chest is trapped by the hands of the illusionist. "Do not think I'll make it easy for you, Vindice," irritated, unable to control his emotions with everything that happened tonight. Gives a headbutt to the face of Rokudo getting loosen his grip and release... an unorthodox tactic but didn't have time to worry about what he does now. With this he rushes as both Saber and Lancer continue to attack each other in the middle of a race to the station building.

Noir can see his sister, Archer and Byakuran flying towards the building. From the heights the two Boss of the Mafia shoot at him who can only avoid his attacks although with some difficulty because of the pain of his body to use so much **_Acceleratio_** in his condition. The low energy obtained by using **_Blackout_** was something that had to save, could use **_Flames of Night_** , but is something that prefers to be reserved to kill the two Servant of Red when the opportunity presents itself... hopes that not late.

...

Caster moves to the side avoiding tentacles that come under the hood of the illusionist Varia and shoots **_Curse: Chaos Heaven_**. The tentacles are cut in turn Mammon is slightly injured. It's when **_Viper Mirage_** is activated that a Caster kick hits her against the wall. From the sky Tsukina prepares to shoot **_X-Burner_** , however the chain of Noir catches her and deflects the path hitting to another point causing debris of the roof to fall. Tsuna pulls the chain that keeps his twin trapped and throws her at Archer who doesn't hesitate to catch her.

The distraction of the fox girl is seen because of the clash on the building. Yamamoto starts to attack. " ** _Shigure Souen Ryu, fifth offensive form_**..." the **_Suiten Nikkō Amaterasu Yano Shizu-Ishi_** reacts by reflex to block the attack, however is when she discovers to her surprise is an empty hand cut attack, " ** _Samidare_**!" screams applying his attack.

However his body had been quite damaged so the speed was less than usual, but still forgot the detail that was dealing with a Servant and a Servant however weak may break a human like a twig. Caster's own abilities because of her past, constant hunts over her person made her have enough reaction and recognize in time the trick to attack with **_Curse: Fiery Heaven_** avoiding in time being cut and throwing Takeshi to the wounded ground.

Strange laughter is what both women can hear to see the blond boy with the tiara on his head and a maniac smile throwing knives strangely and awkwardly. Suddenly something strange happened when a chain appeared whipping like a whip between the thrown knives and seeing for their confusion, they seemed to be pulled by an invisible force. "What?" Is the only thing Belphegor can say before being kicked to the head sending him crash into the wall and Tsuna's arrival who sees has gained some minor wounds.

Entering through a window, Squalo who wields his sword throwing the small bombs to which Noir throws cards that collide against the bombs advancing its detonation and injuring the second to the control of Varia. "Get out of here!" says the Vindice, who dodges Saber's sword by forcing himself to use **_Acceleratio_** once more, but unfortunately he cannot avoid Archer's blow to the back that sends him to the ground. From the height Tsukina seeks to use **_X-Burner_**.

This is impeded when Lancer kicks her. From there falling to stop the sword of killing to Noir who when seeing the fists in flames of his ancestor, occupies **_Blackout_** provoking a cold outburst that stuns to Giotto being that moment that Lancer takes advantage to hurt him with her second spear wielding with force of form horizontal and get away the Vongola Servant. Tsuna kicks behind Saber of Red's knee before catching her foot with his left hand and striking her face against the ground and then throwing it to the right at the top.

He can't help breathing with some difficulty, this battle has been quite demanding. He tilts his body backwards avoiding the shots of Tumeric and Oregano made by his pistols and in response manifests an ordinary chain of Vindice having lost the special ones throughout the battle... uses it to strike to both being shown to both to fall unconscious to have used too much force.

His instinct is activated when the creatures of Kikyo emerge from the ground round to they. Kyoya, Ryohei, Zakuro, Mukuro, Squalo and Iemitsu approaching to attack them at close range. At the same time Mammon, Xanxus, Fran and Gokudera were preparing to attack them from a distance... they were trapped.

"Damn it," he whispers frustrated knowing that he has no choice. It's when suddenly the whole place seems to explode in ice beginning to freeze and ice stalagmites appear, appearing ice stakes and likewise stalactites that fall from above like rain of arrows. All are forced to evade with the exception of Hakuno, Caster and Lancer who see the ice forging those sharp weapons with surprise and soon everything explodes.

Standing, he observes the man who has abandoned him, sees him wounded holding his broken arm, kneeling with some cuts for that last attack and having suffered the impact of the explosions. The white smoke made by the ice now in the form of fog is diluted as the inhibitions in the vices.

They had managed to avoid the worst, but they didn't come out unscathed, even the two Servants of the Red faction were injured. Lancer stands beside him. "I appreciate your help." Tsuna says with a small, sincere smile. She nods with a smile because although weak, she could discern the pain and sadness in Noir. It's a shot that stops the fight, when Reborn fires at the feet of Vindice and Servant as if giving a signal that they stop.

...

"This has come too far," Tsuna recognizes the voice of Caren Hortensia that arrives accompanied by Ruler, Bazdilot, Byakuran, Bluebell, Enma and Adelheid. _"It seems that the mission fails."_ he hears Assassin say in his mind and doesn't avoid feeling between frustrated as annoying

"I'd like to hear an explanation of what happened," Ruler demands annoyingly. "I came to enforce the rules. They resisted what led us to a fight." notice the look of the Supervisory Servant and the priestess, as if expecting that answer... as it seems that they were present, it is certain that he lost too much time in the fight. It seems that everything was in vain.

He had been in need of using **_Blackout: Graveyard dei Sospiri_** , one of his most powerful techniques specialized in freezing and creating ice stakes from above as well as down a trap without escape with the aim of executing all the enemies. He had only been able to gather energy to use the power of **_Deathperation Flames_** , therefore it was necessary to use a **_Command Seal_** as a source of **_Prana_** to use this technique and to eliminate all, but he have to control the effect of this attack to avoid wound to Lancer, Kishinami and Caster.

He had to focus more on it because it was just like releasing water from a dam in a river which drastically reduced the damage to the enemy, otherwise none would have come out alive. Archer and Saber are placed next to each of their respective Master. "I demand a punishment for Noir. He can't be an Arbitrator or form part of Vindice when he himself is a Master." it's the demand of Iemitsu rising before being forced to fall to his knees when receiving a kneeling in the stomach by Noir.

"That petition can not be fulfilled when Noir isn't a Master," says Ruler firmly. "That's a lie, if she..." Tsukina says, looking at Lancer of Black, who is still standing next to the white-haired killer. "You're wrong, the Lancer's Master is me," Bazdilot says, revealing his **_Command Spells_** that look like some sort of arrow-shaped emblem.

"I sent to Lancer to help him considering it was an unfair fight, in addition you conspired for the elimination of Rider of the Black faction." although he conceals it well, Tsuna can anticipate to that Cordelion was angry by the actions of Lancer and looked to hide his Servant act under her own willingness to help him.

"If they think that we are going to let them kill us, they are very wrong, we can still fight." they were certainly considerably injured, even Mukuro got his heart destroyed, but the use of his Mist Flame helped him to sustain himself without problems and the ability to The illusionists remained largely complete even with their sealed weapons. "I think it's time to put the cards on the table," Reborn says, "after seeing the fight I could find Noir to be dangerous, but it's much weaker compared to the last time we faced him" was what Tsuna feared, they realize of his weakness.

"Noir doesn't have **_Dying Will Flames_** and lacks **_Vongola Intuition_** ," that seemed to motivate Mafia members to be willing to keep fighting. "Even if Ruler intervenes, we can win," it was something he knew, Reborn was right, plus Tsuna can easily say Reborn is the biggest danger he could face right now. "By the same token, I suggest we let go of what happened tonight." What Reborn said was the best. "I refuse," is his response to the proposal.

"Get up, Noir. There is no way you can win. You're nothing but a miserable murderer with no family and no home, and if you had at least a little consideration you would be distracted from our lives," says Iemitsu in pain as he rises with the help of Oregano, he sees Tumeric lying on the ground, face down inert. Tsuna notices the look of the Sawada.

"Noir, regardless of having grown up and lived under the wing of Vindice, you have Vongola blood, you belong to Vongola. It's not too late to fix things. While it is impossible to forgive the stupid Iemitsu, you can still arrange things with Tsukina." Reborn's words make him understand why he refrained from fighting, because doesn't want Tsukina to lose his true brother, because he wants both to take a chance to be siblings, to compensate for the years of separation.

It's incredible that Reborn cares so much for her, acting more like a father to Tsukina than the one who is too locked in his pain that looks for fight between siblings... Reborn does this for Tsukina, whom him sees like a daughter. Internally he smiles in spite of the pain as he remembers her harsh words. "It's a pity that things aren't so simple. You better know that, but thank you try to fix things." the Craftsman of Vindice says with a small smile.

"Then die the way you should have done the day you killed your mother. From the beginning Tsukina has been fortunate, she has family, friends and love. She is pure and sweet, you're a disgrace, a shame. You are alone and you have always been... something that never changes." says CEDEF Adviser with evil when comparing both twins.

The best Hitman in the world wants to put a bullet in the head to the idiot of Iemitsu. Lancer is currently tempted to kill this unfortunate coward. "You're wrong, he's never alone..." the chilling cold voice of Bermuda is heard and in an instant the jailers of the Mafia are in the ice ruins that surround them. "He has us." expreses the Boss Vindice haughty to the present... Vindice has appeared and with they uncertainty to an unknown future.

* * *

Omake: The impatience of the King of Heroes

She could feel the overflowing energy gathering. Something she could easily notice by her connection and sensitivity to Prana. Even if she acquired a new life because of the Elixir, doesn't mean she totally lost her abilities as a Servant. Was limited to not having a Master despite not needing to continue living in this World.

Of why Gilgamesh was now climbing the stairs leading to the small temple at Nanimori was due to a simple answer: Prana. She knew that Tsuna formed barriers around Nanimori to create crystals of Prana as a reserve. Even if the crystals did not collect much of the people, it have been days since it were placed and possess a high amount of energy.

With ease the blonde sovereign gives the location being inside a small chapel well hidden for many. Is happy to see that she is right and in between because she knows that Tsuna intends to participate in the Great Grail War. So she is happy.

Think of the indirect offer she gave to the lonely Vindice, about her being his Servant. Is almost sure that soon that interesting subject will come through the crystals. Even so she is ready to take the majority, only in case of being bored and from there seek to eliminate some Servant before time to repeat her offer to Tsuna. This is not a robbery, she would never lower herself to something like this, she is just getting ahead of the facts.

After taking the amount she considered sufficient. Smile with good humor. "Well, there's nothing wrong with it if I'm going to look for him from now on. Even he should be grateful for me to bother," she is convinced of her decision.

"Yes, I am a very generous person. Although I should be grateful because my goodness is not for any." smile to herself and can imagine his reaction. She may even require some things and he easily accesses. Yes, in short Tsuna is a lucky person to be the object of her attentions and affection.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this chapter has been to your liking. At the moment Rider of Black has been the only one to die so far, Tsuna has used a Command Spell, the encounter between siblings has occurred, Bazdilot increasingly angry at the relationship between Lancer of Black and Tsuna, the revelation about Tsuna's past and the appearance of Vindice on the battlefield.**

 **So many complications have occurred that will affect the plot in the future in many ways. This is hardly the beginning of the great change in this war. For now, will reveal some of the abilities of Tsuna, at least of what was seen in this chapter.**

 ** _Fortuna Rebirth_** : is the Magecraft born of the combination of **_Deathperation Flames_** and **_Prana_**. Can be considered as a completely different level that surpasses the power of both powers. The only one that **_Fortuna_** can use is Tsuna by requiring the combination and balance of **_Sky Flame_** and **_Flames of the Night_** , as well as the **_Zero Point Breakthrought_** effect to condense both energies to avoid overflowing.

The effects and abilities of each **_Flame_** can be combined bringing a new effect. Without ambiguity Tsuna has not completely dominated **_Fortuna_** because of his limitations. Without embagro once he is able to develop a quantity of abilities equal to the amount of Flames that he dominate. The skills of **_Fortuna_** surpass and give greater versatility compared to the natural **_Flames_**.

 ** _Acceleratio_** (acceleration): The power of **_Activation_** is surpassed by **_Acceleratio_** that not only accelerates the cellular activity, but also the speed and time of reaction on a scale greater than the **_Sun Flame_** to the degree of regenerate wounds almost instantly. However in low levels causes high tension in the body that becomes pain... this power is more focused on speed. This Magecraft can be used in objects.

 ** _La Résistance_** (The Resistance): This power is derived from **_Lightning Flame_** , its specialty comes in raising the resistance of the body or objects, it can also create electricity that raises the response of the body in various forms and gives a high resistance to electricity approaching a little **_Electricco Cuoio_**. It also enhances rapid thinking and response.

 ** _Disaster_** : Created from **_Storm Flame_** , has the ability to weaken and damage everything it touches, including effects of some power or ability, in turn can damage the cells of their victims causing recovery is much slower... most the cases the victim dies after receiving a fatal injury provoked by **_Disaster_**. One of its effects is that Tsuna's attacks do more damage more easily.

 ** _Blackout_** : Ability for perfect and absolute control over freezing power. Can be formed from the heat in the environment or from the energy around him. Doesn't need direct contact to operate, has the ability to seal just like **_Zero Point Breakthrought_**. This ice can't be melted or destroyed unless it is Tsuna who wants it or faces a power or strenght of high power.

The enemy energy used for **_Blackout_** provides new energy for Tsuna... he can get **_Deathperation Flames_** or **_Prana_** depending on the energy where it is derived. Even has the capacity to create weak explosions that form a small haze that blinds the enemy depending on the energy used

- ** _Graveyard dei Sospiri_** : Absolute execution technique capable of killing every enemy within the zone. Attacks and seals those within the range being impossible to escape... it is only possible to use it in closed places.

Objects and weapons:

 ** _Special Grenade_** : hese grenades possess within them some of the **_Flames of the Sky_** condensed in its interior to a certain extent. Depending on the situation will use the most compatible **_Grenade_** for a satisfactory solution.

 ** _Chains of Vindice_** : **_Chains_** that have some of Fortuna's capabilities. Each **_Chain_** will be used according to the situation and objective of Tsuna.

 ** _Pistols_** : Common guns occupied by Tsuna for his battles. It lack some special ability, however like many weapons, can be used for the use of some ability of Fortune.

 **Something remarkable in the series was the time that any of the characters was taken time to activate whether they were their Rings or their Weapon Boxes. That time anyone could use it to kill his adversary without so many complications. Something that annoyed me a lot of the series was the dependence of the characters on their special Weapons, among them the Rings. That made it viable to cut the finger or the hand to the opponent leaving him vulnerable.**

 **If I remember correctly, Gokudera faces this in the Arc of Vindice. Only a few didn't need to have their weapons activated to respond instantly. It is assumed that being a World as the Mafia, the speed to respond to an attack is something crucial. Although I can't complain at all because it was a good series and lack of development of Tsuna within the Mafia World. After all, barely scratching the surface of such a complex and dangerous World, and the series concludes when Tsuna is fourteen. This leaves a lot of time and history empty.**

 **It's impossible for Tsuna to remain the same forever. Something as dark and cruel as the Mafia changes to anyone. Tsuna is the personage with greater potential of all the series and unfortunately did not explode his character leaving some situations without sense or hollow. Still is my favorite character, especially because he is the only character with common sense compared to many protagonists.**

 **Although the series highlights the strength of Tsuna derives from his ties with his friends, I feel that they also had to show that everything was not honey on flakes, especially because each had their problems and Tsuna should have reached the breaking point. Especially since he should always be the point of support for all and endure everything, but none of his acquaintances and friends was someone who tried to understand and really know him. Being the sky that accepts everything doesn't mean him like it.**

 **Leaving aside my ravings, I say goodbye. I will try to write the next chapter faster. bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: As I promised, I brought you a new chapter. I apologize if some words repeat much, but I had to do this chapter with some rush for the short time I had to work. In the end I have already decided that Tsuna will live and die. Not as you imagine, will realize in the future chapters and ultimately the rated will change to "M" in one or two chapters.**

 **I sincerely would like someone to please write a story of TsunaxSatori, Yuuka, Kazen or Clownpiece from Touhou Proyect. If possible one of TsunaxKaga, Akagi, Haruna, Kongo or Takao of Kantai Collection. The idea is interesting to me. For my bad luck I can't write them myself because I want to finish this story. If I try to make those fics I will end up distracting myself and leaving this story unfinished. Something I don't want.**

 **amerdism ****asked me about whether Tsuna will have the skills of the canon. In this chapter will explain a little of it, I just hope I have managed to clarify a bit that. Otherwise I'll try to arrange them in another chapter to explain it. Without further distractions, here the chapter.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 11: the beginning of the end.

 **Tokyo Station Ruins; 22:39 hrs.**

This was not possible, Reborn had hoped things would not get worse. The greatest Hitman in the world is frustrated to see the vendicare jailers present in the place surrounding them. He had thought to beat Iemitsu to silence him and try to convince Noir to leave things in peace by pleading with the blood ties between him and his student, with a little persuasion he could even take him to Tsukina's side. He knows perfectly well Tsukina is confused, hurt because the words of Iemitsu were inopportune and in a misdirected form they were right in the point of view of someone hurt.

Tsukina has always been a wonderful girl, someone warm hearted, good intentions and ready to even sacrifice for those she loves. Noir was equal to her in those respects, they were too identical not only for being twins and their appearance, but in their heart. While Tsukina is not one of the people to use weapons to fight and she has not stained her hands with blood, Noir has done so.

He was abandoned and contaminated by Vindice, who made him a weapon for their own vindictive purposes and a sign of it was to have used it years ago against his own sister under the pretext of saving her from the fate of being an Arcobaleno. In the battle he had seen the similarities between the two twins and despite the blood spilled, Noir was someone worthy.

He has witnessed the stupidity of Iemitsu, the damage he has done to his own family. The way he barely pays attention to Natsuyoshi and Clara, the depressing way he has been a father to Tsukina. He has been engrossed in his pain that he never enjoyed seeing grow and live his daughter... always trapped in what could be and hurting his own family. For that very reason Tsukina has worked hard for the sake of her family, for being the daughter Iemitsu wants, for being the sister Natsuyoshi needs and the daughter Clara deserves.

Many rely on her but she doesn't have the luxury of leaning on anyone other than her friends and unfortunately will always be insufficient, even for him who is someone of great abilities as the number one Hitman in the world. Reborn always feels bad and unable to give her the comfort she needs, that of a brother who can understand her and sadly a twin brother is the closest person she could have and whom she could support.

He considers admirable Noir to go so far for her, to have done so much for her, but now he can remember and recognize the reactions and actions in the younger twin. She can't rely on Natsuyoshi who already suffers... Noir and Tsukina can understand each other and help each other. For this and for the sake of not only Tsukina, but Vongola and all, the best thing was Noir happened to be in the right place, with his family... with Vongola.

It was clear that there is discord between Noir and Vongola, he can recognize the contempt of the Killer belonging to Vindice towards Iemitsu and Giotto. The latter confuses him, but it's not something with which he cannot work, the same can ensure the quarrels between the two parties.

Unfortunately Vindice has arrived at the least opportune moment. He doesn't shy away from looking seriously at the leader of the Law Guardians of the Mafia. Those wretched automatons bitter with hate and revenge that went too far to have taken this child and twist him into a weapon that only fulfills the will of Vindice. Those living corpses that have kept both twins from being together and being a family.

Reborn can deduce that they are here is not a coincidence, it's too timely, they have been watching Noir looking to keep his control in him. Now that their grip was close to slipping from their hands, it was that they appeared saying those words taking advantage of the stupidity of Iemitsu and thus strengthen manipulation in the descendant of Vongola.

He's also not stupid to believe they can win in their current condition. Noir knew them well enough to exploit their weaknesses. Even if he was very weak compared to the first time they faced him, he took advantage of what he had, used the teamwork they have against themselves. Noir was too dangerous even if he lacks the **_Vongola Intuition_** or just and owns **_Dying Will Flames_** , but he felt something did not fit into everything he has seen of him.

In the same way it brought about a familiar sensation that for a moment reminded Luce, a strange oppression that she recognized was sadness. A sadness that was not only provoked by a sad and empty existence like a tool stained with blood.

...

Disconcerted was a word according to what he felt, had not imagined Vindice would appear. That means they had been watching all the time... they had given him the freedom to choose. He knew them well enough to recognize something like that. They trust him, he has always known, but they never watch him or interfere in his personal affairs. By the same token they don't know about Assassin of Black and be the Master of she. They seem to have broken that silent vote for the first time.

"Vindice." names Chrome Dokuro fearful. "That they appear here means they've been watching Noir," Reborn says with certainty. "Vindice agreed to work with the Church and the Mage's Association to act as Administrators in this War to avoid a disaster like the previous time," explains Jack who is positioned near Ruler. "I just say it is too timely for you to appear right now and not before," the formed Sun Arcobaleno comments is a fairly clear insinuation for Vindice and his best killer.

"We trust Noir, we see him grow, we raise him..." reveals a woman of Vindice who keeps her voice cold, but Tsuna can recognize in her voice a hint of nostalgia, anger and warmth, "we know better than you. Don't talk as if you understood our reasons and actions towards him... you don't know anything." determines Alejandro who is in the left side of Iemitsu.

"There is nothing to understand. You are monsters who took it since he was a small child and make a weapon that acts according to the will of Vindice." accuses Reborn keeping calm and deadly at the same time. "I see you underestimate his ability to make his own decisions, Reborn-kun. Nor do I understand what you want to achieve by accusing us of having taken him under our wing," says Bermuda between serious and mocking, "Noir belongs to Vongola, his place is next to his family where he always should have been." decrees the Hitman with curly sideburns.

"That's where you're wrong. Vongola has no rights over him. Vongola lost it on the day he was abandoned on the day he was born. Neither is it your decision to determine where him belongs." it's Jager's words that make Tsuna react. "Forget it, Reborn. If they want it, keep it. I don't want that murderer near my daughter or my Famiglia," says the Young Lion of Vongola with contempt. The cruelty of Iemitsu reminds Tsuna of his sister and the painful words of rejection.

"He's a serpent. A miserable cowardly snake who can only live in the cold darkness hiding his shameful existence," with rancor declares the patriarch Sawada, "you must be grateful to possess our blood, monster killer. Even show some dignity by committing suicide so as not to embarrass us more," gives a cruel smile the man with short blonde hair, "it is best for you that you can only aspire to swallow the crumbs of the Sky that provides your sister for existing and have the same blood that you." he can't continue to speak when one of the members Vindice silences him by beating him.

"You are wrong, Iemitsu Sawada... he's not alone, we will never give him to you, Tsuna-kun is our son... Vindice's son." the words of Bermuda surprise him although he doesn't show it when he appears abroad to be absent. It's the first time Bermuda says something like that. He does it by saying his name, that incomplete name that is his real name, not the one that was given as a key to hiding his identity and who he is.

Tsuna feels something takes his hand and turns to see next to Semiramis that remains in her **_Astral form_** and notice she holds his hand just as at that moment hours in front of his mother's grave... that moment and gesture that made him recognize it has been a while since he were alone. A warmth surrounds his heart, something that reduces the pain to the rejection that he feels. It's true, he's been awhile since he stopped feeling lonely.

...

It is true that Vindice adopted him and brought him up to make him a weapon, but he hasn't only had gloomy moments, painful, cold, cruel and sad with them. They have all taken care of and done things for him, the way Alejandro would create toys for him. Jager praising him for his work and the times when he comforted him when he was sad.

Jack was the one who advised him when had trouble understanding something. Small Gia tossing his hair at the pride he said he felt for his effort in training saying he was not such a useless brat. Big Pino carrying him on his shoulders every time he wanted to be as close to the sky. Carmen and the other Vindice women attending his wounds, treating him as the child he was even if they strive to be cold and see him as a weapon... always gaining the maternal instinct that they possessed even with the pain and bitterness of betrayal.

The way Bermuda taught him, his stories, anecdotes and some personal adventures, the manners he hated but learned to want to make happy the person who saved him and welcomed... the way he would take care of him when he became ill. When he woke up after every operation he had when he was transplanted a **_Magic Circuit_**... Bermuda would always be one of the first people to be there when he woke up.

Knows that those cruel jailers have somewhere hidden in the Vendicare Mansion an album of photographs of his growth, their moments together, both happy and sad... from when he was a naive child who knew nothing... before the hands ruthless from the sea of blood to emerge from the depths to catch him and let himself sink by them. All with the childish belief that he could save Vindice and protect his sister who would accept him at the end, waiting for him with a smile.

* * *

Flashback: 

He could hear the conversation between Bermuda and the other members of Vindice after expelling Reborn and his sister from Vendicare. "As you know, the moment of our revenge has come. All these years of waiting will end... we will kill Checker Face," everyone keeps quiet even though from the place where he listened to sneak he knew everyone was sharing anxiety for the first time after so many years.

"We will end Checker Face for those who were betrayed just like us... we will make you feel the hatred of the fallen Arcobaleno." the fury and determination in Bermuda encourages all of them.

"I'm worried about Tsuna, if he will be able to fight against Tsukina Sawada ?, she is his sister." Livia, one of the women Vindice expresses worried. "We should not worry about it. Tsuna-kun will not participate in this battle," even if they do not show it all they are surprised, "indeed we have been preparing it to eliminate Checker Face, was the reason why I decided to save him that day," indicates Bermuda in neutral voice . Tsuna from his hiding place did not bother about what his Boss said.

They were always clear on the reasons for saving and training him, his duty and mission, "Tsuna-kun's abilities are impressive and have surpassed my expectations, yet he is not ready yet," he looks up at the ceiling as if he were looking to see heaven. "I want Tsuna-kun alive, it seems that after all I am still human. In the same way I know that you feel the same as me. "Noir is astonished at what Von Veckenschtein has said to be unexpected. "He didn't accept it. He will even be willing to fight against his own sister and do his duty, the mission for which we train him." says Jager worried.

"Tsuna-kun should not know. I don't want to be forced to face his own sister because that hurt him," he was sincere the oldest Guardian of the Mafia. "He'll be sad and alone." Carmen says sadly. "He is strong, he will recover, but more important, he will live. I am sure that if Checker Face discovers his existence and origin, he will choose him and become an Arcobaleno. This is no longer just for revenge, we do it to protect Tsuna-kun from Checker Face and if necessary we will die to achieve it." everyone nodded in agreement with their leader.

From his hiding place, Tsuna had to lean against the wall, not believing he could stand. He had never believed that they would care for him that way. He thought it was only for being their means for revenge, but he was wrong and discovering this made him happy... even if he has a duty. There is no way for Bermuda and the others to be sacrificed, he wouldn't abandon them, he had work to do, and a deal had to be made.

End of flashback.

* * *

Yes, Bermuda was right, Iemitsu is wrong. He's not alone, he has a family. It was they who nevertheless cared for and watched over him. It may be that at the beginning fate would unite them because of abandonment and betrayal, that it was hatred and vengeance that bound their destinies. But they accepted him, were always sincere with him and even thought about dying to protect him from Checker Face.

At the moment he could understand broke their vow to respect his privacy and did not intervene earlier to give him the freedom to choose between them and his sister. Permit could talk to her and from there decide what he wanted to do and didn't interrupt by relying on his abilities. Like a flash memory that at certain moments felt as if someone was on the lookout to appear in the fight, not a sense of danger, but the acquaintance he had when they looked after him in the days when he became ill and they cared about his wellness.

...

The Vongola Boss manages to stand once more ready to fight. "in the past Vindice was about to lose and the only reason they won was for that monster. Now their monster is wounded and weak. Facing us will only cause them to lose because that killer is their Ace," the words of Iemitsu seem to encourage everyone to fight while Reborn grinds his teeth in frustration and anger. The light laugh of Bermuda is what they hear.

"It's no use boasting, Iemitsu Sawada. Certainly we have avoided defeat in the past once because of Tsuna-kun, but your resentment has blinded you and stopped you from noticing the differences of before and now." indicates with some humor the founder of Vindice. "At that time we had lowered our guard and underestimated all of you, after all were the first to challenge Vindice in so long," confesses Jack without any fault.

"On this occasion you are wounded and although you have most of your energies, your **_Rings_** and **_Weapon Box_** are sealed. In the same way it's doubtful Shimon chooses to fight next to you after to have betrayed to them." at first Patriarch Sawada is surprised by what Alejandro said, soon to be determined. "Nothing of that stopped us in the past to fight," reaffirms the blond man.

"This time we have Vongola Primo on our side..." the statement of the leader CEDEF fuels hope in them. "continuing to you didn't stop them from losing. If Vongola Primo decides to fight us, we will deal with him as well, it would not be the first time we killed a Servant." happens to remind everyone with a little mockery Small Gia who could feel the desire to fight.

This seemed to be a battle of endless wills. Which Byakuran has noticed, but has interest in other things at that time. "Do you have the disposition to fight?" Asks the Millefiore albino to his Servant who keeps his gaze on Noir. "You'll have to use a **_Command Spell_** if you want me to fight." That was a statement that she didn't want to fight, and the marshmallow lover was intrigued by the fact that she seemed less ready to fight now.

"I see, in that case there is no need to worry. I don't have the courage to fight," says the Boss of the Mafia concerned with a smile, more interested in what will happen that in carrying out a battle he knows cannot win.

Tsuna blinks and as he shakes hands with Semiramis it's as if everything is in place for the first time and that happiness exists. He smiles for a moment without anyone being able to see him except for his Servant who smiles at him with confidence. The woman who has corrupted and poisoned him. A corruption that had shown him had been blind to recognize his dreams were naive illusions that were not possible. A poison that has made him discover is not only a tool, a weapon that harvests criminal lives, a murderer who has learned to kill a dangerous enemy to others is not the only way to save lives.

He is a monster who has seen the beauty of the world, a weapon that has learned the value of life, a tool with its own will... a assassin who knew the love of the most unlikely of people... is still human. Holding the hand of the woman he loves is that he realizes he already has a family and has always had it. He still wants to see her smile with happiness, and for this he must fight and win this war. That is why he has made his decision.

...

Gently both Master and Servant release their hands so that Tsuna then kneels in front of the seemingly dead body of Tumeric. _"Are you sure?"_ Assassin of Black's question is what he hears in his head. The truth is that he has nothing to think about.

"The world never stops, no matter who dies the world continues to advance, living..." listen to the words of Noir and from there he places the yolk of the index and middle fingers of his right hand on the back of the body of Tumeric. Making it look like he checks if he is still alive, "but it's different for each person. When someone close to they dies their life tends to change and affects those around them..." most are horrified when the hand sinks with a wet and drowning sound as it traverses the back and the heart and the subordinate of Iemitsu dies with an expression of surprise and pain.

"As it happen at this moment." that ruthless act reacts to the members of Vongola, CEDEF and Varia who are ready to fight, but none of them can do anything when the chains of Vindice catch them... including the Funeral Crowns that fought are captured, the only free ones are Byakuran, Tsukina, Reborn, Enma, Adelheid and Bluebell. "I'm surprised by their brazenness in attacking him with us present," Bermuda's right hand says coldly.

"Enough!" Ruler's voice rises, "There has been too much blood spilled tonight" is when the **_Command Spells_** of Tsukina and Byakuran shine and when the light goes out they discover they have lost a **_Command Spell_**. "is this enough?" the question comes from Caren who has used her authority as an Arbitrator to remove a **_Command Spell_** from both Bosses of the Mafia. It's not difficult to understand they were sanctioned for breaking the rules and the Hortensia tried to stop a near fight insured by the quarrels of the past.

Tsuna rises and move his hand sprinkling the blood on the ice of the ruins of this place... indeed war regardless of the level is always cruel and horrible. Bermuda nods to the question the priestess made and from there look at those who dared to attack his protégé. "While you are under arrest and remain in the confines of Vendicare. Once the War is over, we will execute you. If the Masters decide to intervene they will share the same fate and if the Servants want to fight, we will not hesitate to kill them and enforce the Laws." it is the jailers sentence.

"Tsuna, retreat with the rest of the Referees and escort Enma Kozato, Adelheid Suzuki, Hakuno Kishinami and Caster to the Church. For this night we are going to give them shelter." Jager points out by way of order to his most dangerous subordinate.

"Bazdilot Cordelion and Lancer of Black. We would be grateful if you would accompany them to ensure the safety of the Administrators, we don't know how many witnessed what happened here tonight nor their intentions." the user of the two red spears gives a look towards the smaller twin and nods to the cold Jailers despite his cold, authoritarian tone, she could recognize that they cared for Noir and wanted him safe, especially after what happened tonight.

He doesn't give a glance to anyone else and ignores those who watch him, only walks with Assassin at his side in her **_Astral form_**. The ice is broken because unlike normal ice made either by Magecraft or some supernatural power, the **_Blackout_** ice did not melt and he was best to break it and let Vindice take care of the arrangements to hide this incident. Killing Tumeric was a statement that he chose to continue with Vindice.

He had recognized it was a trap, Tumeric would pretend to be dead to kill him when he lowered his guard and preferred someone with the ability to pose as a real dead would literally remain lifeless. He walks without giving importance to his fellow jailers to leave, letting him pass by opening the way.

...

"I'm going to continue fighting in the Grail War because I have a wish..." listen to tell his twin what causes him to stop his walk, "I wish you never to exist." that was the last nail to the coffin that shows effectively there is no way to repair the relationship between the two... no, there was never such a relationship, as she said, both are unknown. Through the broken voice, the altered breathing and harshness in her voice. Tsuna knows she is suffering from the death of Tumeric and the imprisonment and future execution of her family and friends.

He had discovered it long ago, they are very similar, both need others to be strong because they are their motivation to fight... always seeking the happiness of others, willing to show claws and fangs to those who threaten their loved ones. This comes to weaken Tsukina because she is strong because of others, she is invincible when they all fight together. The same thing happens to him when he fights with his family at his side.

Even though her words are driven by pain it don't stop hurting him. He turns his body slightly to see the tears of fury in those eyes full of fire that hold resentment. He can feel the rage in his Servant and she is tempted to kill Tsukina but she doesn't because despite everything she respects his desires. So it's with Vindice who are outraged by his twin's statement.

Good, he accepted it, he did it when he didn't hesitate to piercing the heart of the subordinate of Iemitsu, each one has chosen... is the best. "If you don't exist, then Kaa-san will be alive and my family would not be executed. You wouldn't be a mere memory." he doesn't avoid smiling sadly closing his eyes to the casualties of life.

"Wishing something doesn't mean it will come true. Don't forget that you are not the only one who aspires to triumph. Everyone has their reasons for winning and wanting something will not make you special or better than the others," Tsuna in saying that stops smiling.

"Juudaime is going to win and then you will cease to exist, cheap copy!" Shouts Gokudera to whom they squeeze even more with the chains. "if you don't want to die before the date is better remain silent." suggests to their sadistic form Small Gia when tightening the chains that imprison the Vongola Guardian of the Storm. Tsuna is apathetic and bored.

"Is so sad that the sky is so locked in herself that she can not realize the sad reality," tilts his head a little to look at the Princess Vongola smiling in a cut, "you will not win, but if by some miracle you get wish. You better not regret it because I can't save you and I will not be there to take care of your nice ass." had to suppress the laughter to see her decompose by his comment because she was too innocent and naive.

Ignore the blush of her and the laughter of Semiramis because it was her idea to say that last and he was quite willing to please in that strange way to his Servant. He begins to walk ignoring everything around him except the woman of depraved beauty who now has his heart completely and without knowing it he has her heart.

 **Neighborhoods of Hibiya Park, Tokyo, 23:16 hrs.**

They have already covered more than half of the Hibiya Park, all the way no one has said a single word, nobody knows what to say or think. Each with their own thoughts or ideas regarding Noir and his relationship with Vongola, Vindice and the difficult situation that goes by. Enma still confused because she hadn't imagined Tsukina would have a twin brother who had lived under the care of Vindice. The death of Rider of Black, Vongola's betrayal and tonight's revelations are many things to process.

"Enma Kozato" names the one who was recently called the son of Vindice. The redhead is startled to look forward where Noir was walking. He leading with Ruler and Caren to the front, Enma, Adelheid, Hakuno and Caster in the middle and the last Lancer and Cordelion watching from behind.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he says, stopping his walk and turning his body slightly to see the Donna Shimon who is surprised to remember things were not only difficult for her, but also for him. "It's not your fault." she says to what he nods and picks up the walk again.

"Are you really the brother of Tsukina Sawada?" Adelheid questions even with her doubts without anyone stopping this time. "After what happened tonight I wouldn't know what to say," he replied without seeing anyone. Nothing more was said for the next minute. Caren didn't avoid comparing herself with both brothers.

The twins had lost their mother even though Noir was blamed for her death. "What is going to happen now?" Kishinami asks between worry and doubt. "you can be calm. For tonight they will stay in the Church with us." he turns to turn and look at the red-eyed woman.

"Lancer, if it's not annoyance, I would appreciate your help," she don't avoid giving a small smile. It was strange, but seeing him now without the bands covering his face is easier to read and feel the emotions in those eyes so expressive that before she couldn't see... considered this could be one of the reasons why Vindice was banned from Noir reveal his face in addition to his kinship with the current Boss Vongola and Archer of Red.

Her mind travels to one of the talks she had with Noir after Tsukina Sawada and her Servant interrupted their fight with Cú Chulainn, the identity of Archer who in his lifetime was the founder of Vongola, turn Tsukina's ancestor and by default of Noir. Now that she could see the true form of the killer belonging to Vindice was easy someone would find the relationship and relationship... although many could say is a coincidence would not hesitate to ignore it if he's part of the Keepers of the Mafia.

...

Ruler, despite having answered the question about what Noir hid behind the bandages, has opened up many more questions. The **Throne of the Heroes** has given her the identity and history of Giotto Vongola, but also of the other Vongola Boss that has been in history until Settimo Vongola and despite the bloody history of the strongest Mafia in the World, they are all Spirits Heroics who achieved fame and legend to form part of the **Throne of the Heroes**.

Timoteo Vongola continues with life, in turn Daniela has not yet reached enough time to be part of that place... it's only a matter of time. But the important thing about this was that he possessed the encyclopaedia that awaits the souls of those heroes the information related to those who descend from them, especially when they are a vital part of the **_Tri-Nii-Sette_**. For the same it has information of Tsukina Sawada and Timoteo Vongola, by default Iemitsu Sawada.

Noir's revelation caused something in the structure of the information to change and now some of Noir's information was available, but it was barely what they discovered on this night... it almost seemed to prevent the full truth of Noir being revealed which opens up more doubts . Seeing his face removes doubt and intrigue as well as being a city discovered but still keeping his mysteries hidden.

...

He would like to get to the cathedral as soon as possible to go straight to his room and rest, let sleep and weariness make him forget even if for a few moments he was betrayed by his main reason for having sunk in this dark sea of blood and tragedy. That everything he did was for rejection.

" _I told you that you were being skewed by your idealization of your sister and the hope that you placed in her,_ " listen to Semiramis say again. On the way he's been talking to her... rather, getting her sermons, " _I don't want you to start blaming yourself for what happened when you didn't do anything wrong. I don't have to remind you that they threw the first stone and you only defended yourself and did your job... as far as I'm concerned your life is infinitely more valuable than that of those worms. Including your sister,_ " blinking bewildered because she said his life is more valuable.

 _"Of course that your life is more valuable than the world because you are my Master and the only one worthy of that privilege,"_ Tsuna doesn't avoid smiling slightly at hearing the answer of her although partly surprised and happy because at the words of Semiramis, he was important for her. _"I didn't know you cared about me,"_ he says a little mockingly in his mental link. _"It's logical to do so considering your stupidity to blame yourself for the bad that happens around you when it's not your fault. There are things that will always be out of our control. Variables that we can never see or know. Even for me; The Great Queen Semiramis, there are things beyond my control."_ she says with some pride and obviousness.

 _"Do you believe in fate?"_ Tsuna doesn't avoid asking Derketo's daughter. He was interested to hear her opinion about something like fate. She hadn't expected to ask such a question, although she was known to Tsuna had a complex definition of fate and destiny. The things that you write yourself, the premeditated ones, the variants and the writings that no one can change.

It's not difficult to imagine he has doubts about everything that happened tonight. If he questions himself if it was written he would find disappointment at his broken reasons without any qualms.

...

When she was about to give her answer that she noticed something like him so they turned to see the Killer Vindice was attacked by a red spear. Yet a sword had come in to protect him. Surrounded by great disbelief and confusion, he awaited the persistence of anger because his conversation with Assassin of Black was interrupted.

So seeing Ruler block the spear of Lancer of Black begins to analyze why she has come to attack. Not only could he see the same red-eyed woman she appeared as if she were suffering with unbelief... it's not difficult to understand why Scáthach is having difficulties as if resisting something, especially when both sees the absence of one of the **_Command Spells_** in the hand of Bazdilot.

For a moment it's questioned why the Queen of **Land of Shadows** was not resisting the effect of **_Command Spell_**. _"Surely it's because unlike the other Servants, she is still alive in her entirety and even if her resistance to Magecraft should be high..."_ hear the woman standing by his side while calmly observing the situation, _"the_ _ **Command Spell**_ _are capable of distorting even impossible barriers to the flesh... she's more susceptible to being affected because she is directly connected to her almost as a part of herself."_ although she maintains herself with analytical expression he can feel the rage in her because things have given an unexpected turn.

"Damn you!" Lancer says furiously, looking at Cordelion who is cold. "I'm tired of being a toy of all of you. That they dictate and do what they want," he turns to look at the one with white hair, "this is all your work... you're a damn snake. Don't expect me to believe that all of us are not being handled at your whim. I know you plan to act behind the scenes for your stupid sister to win. I know perfectly well that all they have done is to confuse us. You and your sister are just playing with us, but no more. This is an opportunity I will not waste." indicates the angry man.

"I think this is the consequence of thinking too much, eh?" Noir says with a taciturn expression, "and you began to delusive idiotic. In fact, I'm interested to know what he'll do when you kill me. Vindice don't forgive nor the devil," Tsuna says with a small cold smile at the end of his words.

"You're naive if you think this is just for you. With you dead, it will be easier for me to act and do what I want to win. Well Vindice could believe was someone allied to Vongola. This will allow me to move freely while Vindice and they kill each other. Looking for an alliance with some Magus like Edelfelt or someone would not be difficult when they find out what happened tonight." he says with simplicity as if everything he said was to be a transitory process that will happen and nothing will stop him.

"You underestimate the pride of a Queen," Tsuna says, not erasing that cold smile. The Magus goes on to smile angrily. "She's just a Servant. Even if I used a **_Command Spell_** to order her to finish you. She will not kill me because she needs me. I am her Master and if she want to fulfill her desire she have no choice. But for now I'm leaving. Farewell." turns his back and begins to try to withdraw. Caster seeks to use her **_Witchcraft_** against the traitor, however the irregular Servant prevents it by forcing she to defend herself with her **_Noble Phantasm_** and Cordelion takes this advantage to escape.

...

He admits to having underestimated the Cordelion, he didn't actually expect the betrayal so soon and less under these circumstances. A plan that perhaps in his place would have done and is when internally he rebukes himself for forgetting the nature of jealousy. It's likely by the actions of Lancer that Bazdilot felt displaced and used to be forced to share the right of Master... more than sure is something that wants to change and therefore he's also the priority to eliminate by **_Command Spell_** above the rest.

Tsuna simply looks at the unhappy fleeing because to aim him with a weapon would have Scáthach attacking him immediately... an egotist would always give priority over oneself and for that reason Bazdilot is sure gave in the order of the **_Command Seal_** more importance to his security than the elimination of the group. For now he would have to just observe. In his condition he couldn't stand a fight with anyone, especially a Servant, even though he was aware of things and knew that this can only end with a result... the death of Lancer of Black.

As she fought she kept cursing that coward for daring to order something like that at this moment. Yet she wasn't so arrogant and confident because she herself is aware of her abilities. She's not invincible even with so many years of living and fighting. If Caster joined the battle, just as Hortensia used a **_Command Spell_** to bring her Servant and Noir together, she would die. Although her wish would be fulfilled she would feel dissatisfied because it's not for a battle of the way that wanted, but was to stop she of killing against her will.

If that was what had to happen then so be it. Lancer doesn't want to continue fighting if she continues under this contract he never asked for and agreed to the possibility of dying. She was getting what she wanted, even though it wasn't in the circumstances she had originally hoped. That's why she only had to fight to fulfill something she didn't want, could only think of making him pay that unfortunate for his traitorous action and although she would return to **Land of Shadows** again, would do what she wanted and how she wanted.

He struggled between what he would do. He could ask Hakuno Kishinami and the rest, but it is logical to disagree with the idea of attacking someone who fights against her will. He himself is having trouble thinking of a solution not to kill her. He knows she wants to die, but she doesn't like it that way. It's not appropriate for someone like her to die in such a deplorable and detestable way. "Caren Hortensia." calls the member of the Church who comes to look at him.

"Can you call Saber of Black?" He asks attentively to the battle. "Yes, but I let her take care of the base and Vincent." Noir clenches his teeth feeling frustrated, but at the same time with certain doubts. He doesn't avoid wondering why Ruler doesn't use one of the two **_Command Spells_** she owns to command Lancer to stop. But does not take long to consider that the **_Command Spells_** are absolute orders that cannot be annulled with each other unless it is done by the same Master or he/she passes away, thing improbable considering that worm has fled.

Watching the beautiful red-eyed woman attacking trying to go against the order she was given and Ruler's reluctance to fight with everything. The Craftsman of Vindice knows has no choice because someone's death is inevitable tonight. He's about to tell Caren to call Saber to fight, but how much he is about to say something, he can't for witness as Lancer of Black disappears in an instant.

...

It was an instant, it was like a call what she heard before of appeared in this place looking like the inside of the park. Lancer of Black knew about it when she accompanied Caren Hortensia in the past to do some shopping and curious to accompany her to learn more about the world of which she didn't know much. However, her gaze goes to scan with caution the area where she has appeared and soon finds Bazdilot who was leaning on the trunk of a tree. He had injuries, as if he had been hit by something very strong, but he also showed symptoms of illness.

Her nose soon perceived a smell that although sweet, recognized as poison. It was not difficult to deduce a user of poison was the cause of this and by the damage is more certain a Servant attacked to Cordelion. One that saw this as a better opportunity, but it would have been a better plan to let her die... not if what Noir told her about the death of a Master causes the early disappearance of a Servant because of the need for an anchor in the World to continue existing. In her case it was what she avoided to return to **Land of Shadows**. _"Save me"_ is what the arrogant Magus ordered.

Certainly she could do it, her presence in this world depended on who invoked her. Even so her pride as Queen and warrior made her stay still without making any attempt to save his life. Lancer knows perfectly well that she will return to her self-imposed sentence for it. Preferred that and not remain tied to this garbage who dared to order her. Even with the power of the first order to secure his life she resisted and continued to watch the way Bazdilot Cordelion slowly died of poison.

Considers it a pity to have been so close to her longed for wish to die, especially having seen her student again whom she had wanted to be the one to end her life. Her thoughts drift away to remember a peculiar killer of dull white hair and orange eyes like the sunset, the small smile of thanks he gave her when she came to his aid.

Scáthach does not avoid smiling, at least had the opportunity to be in this world even if it was for a short time... Noir/Tsuna was an interesting person and it's a shame that now that she saw his face she can't check if he has potential or not... certainly a boy interesting to which she would have liked to face.

...

The Ultimate Weapon don't need to see anyone to know they are confused by what just happened. "Disappeared?" Adelheid questions incredulously about what just happened when everything seemed to be in a sort of deadlock. She herself had deduced this would not stop until someone died and apparently was wrong. "Is that guy likely to use his **_Command Spell_**?" Caster questions the environment without letting her guard down. Tsuna suddenly feels a sudden pain in his right hand as if something would burn him. Get hold of even the slightest moan and do something suspicious would bring problems.

Soon the pain is attenuated but Tsuna avoids review by reflex. It does not happen to observe to its around and to notice Assassin is not present. "To stay here will not solve anything. It's better to hurry to get to the Cathedral. Here we're exposed. Later we will find out what happened and we will not do it tired." he says resuming the march and others by inertia imitate knowing he's right, it has been a long night that has not been easy, especially for him.

"Why do you think Bazdilot Cordelion would use **_Command Spell_** so soon?" Caren asks Ruler. The French blonde doesn't respond when it's the desolate killer who is ahead. "is possible to be attacked during his escape. More likely a Servant who saw the opportunity to end the competition and this forced Cordelion to use a second Seal in such a short time." it was reasonable what he said. It made sense, those who knew him doubted that man would risk being eliminated by what he preferred to interrupt the fight so as not to die... death is something to fear. That thought generated an intrigue.

"Are you afraid of dying, Noir?" Ruler did not avoid questioning. He turning slightly, looking at her with a sad smile. He prepared to respond but didn't know the answer. He can't, he remains silent being unable to answer the arrival a realization, a painful one that causes the feeling of pain in his heart when his thoughts are addressed to someone... a woman who loves deeply.

"The humans are afraid of the unknown. Death is something unknown because we will not know for sure what there is and sadly at this moment, I..." shakes his head to show without emotion and turn his eyes forward. "would appreciate what I said recently is forgotten." is the last thing he says without seeing anyone... the rest of the trip is in silence and without any further interruption.

 **Slums, Tokyo, Rosso's Apartment; 23:37 hrs.**

It was certainly something incredible all she saw, everything she discovered tonight. To think that Noir, the jailer Vindice who saved her life was the twin brother of Tsukina Vongola. Noir had always been her goal since then when she woke up after giving her the vengeance she had longed for. This was a unique opportunity. Since then had wanted to meet Noir once more.

As Rosso looks through the screen of her laptop in the different sections of the divided screen because of the cameras placed to watch the neutral point where the Administrators of the Sixth War of the Grail stayed. Feels she can breathe with ease when sees Noir and the rest come back except for noticing the absence of that Magus and Lancer of Black. She concludes they took different routes before the proximity of the base.

Lying on a cushion was Rider of Red reading a Manga that his Master bought to keep him under control. As long as he is quiet and silent, she can analyze and review the information obtained on this very complicated night, but which in the near future would be an advantage to her.

Luna Rosso this evening concluded that it was her decision to keep away from both factions something successful. In second; The identity and true appearance of Noir. Third: The feared jailers have taken care of Noir since he was a baby and crush anyone who dares to hurt him... it almost sounds like over-protective parents. The fourth part comes in the way they called him: Tsuna. For the same reason it is probable that it's his real name.

The most important fact is that Tsukina Vongola seeks the wish to erase the existence of Tsuna and Vindice cannot avoid it because they will not break their own rules and the rest of the Arbitrators would not allow Vindice to interfere with the result unless it's something catastrophic to the world. This caused some facts to be determined... there is no way to allow Tsukina Vongola to win. Not only because she owed Noir, but because that would spoil her plans.

Ironically if Noir does not exist then her own death would be placed on that day when she took revenge or even a worse destiny... her life and destiny are linked to Tsuna/Noir. That fact doesn't bother her, she even feels fortunate to have met him because without him knowing, he gave her a reason to live and it's what kept her alive.

It was shortly after waking up, she had recognized and seen the evils that caused the Mafia to people, she herself was a victim. She not want anyone else to suffer what lived and the best way to accomplish her task of at least helping to create a better world was if she joined Vindice. Her wish to be part of the Vendicare Keepers impelled her to continue as a Hitwoman.

Always keeping all of herself in jealous secrecy and at all times holding on to the hope that Vindice would notice her work and recruit her. All along was aware that it would take many years, but this Grail War and this situation could shorten many of those years of search. Her plan was simple and feasible, only had to go to the Church to speak with the Mafia's jailers, introduce herself and declare her status as Master and wish to join Vindice.

Even if they were frightening and cold. That Vindice related to Vongola was their weakness and they would not hesitate to accept her offer in order to avoid the disappearance of Noir in history and existence. The idea that one of her two biggest dreams is fulfilled, she's full of emotion.

...

Fixed her gaze on the wristwatch in her right hand and observed it was near midnight. "Magnificent," says with a slight smile before she looks as expressionless as he is most of the time. It's best to sleep, but at this point could not lower your guard, people tend to be stupid in the least unexpected. "Rider," she calls the transvestite knight, who goes over to look at her.

See the screen and the different sections so that being curious is about. "What is it?" He asks the Manga in his hand. "I am going to give you a life-or-death mission," soon he is enthusiastic about the prospect of a mission, but he restrains himself before the irritated glance of his Master.

"I want you to watch everything that happens on the screen. If something strange happens, you wake me up." his spirit are deflated by having a mission so boring and his expectations crushed by reality. "I do not want to!" he complains with a tantrum to what the black-haired Hitwoman sighs tired and anticipating this.

She goes to see Rider of Red with boredom before getting up and get to the closet from which she begins to take out the futon and act as if Rider had not said anything or denied her order. "If you don't want to, don't do it." she says without problem, starting to spread the futon on the floor and prepare everything to sleep. Rider looks at her strangely and intrigued. She was a very serious girl who somehow always forced him to fulfill his orders and always managed to access. "Really?" He asks, keeping his doubts.

The girl does not change, just happens to get into the futon. "It's not like I could force you to obey me all the time. Even though you also do save me money because I was considering buying clothes and stuffed this afternoon that you liked so much," she says turning her back, ready to sleep, but it was to hide her malicious smile when anticipating Rider's reaction. For his part the androgynous paladin felt his imminent defeat to hear the last thing that Rosso mentioned.

"You did?" he asks unsure of what she planned. "I thought to reward you for your hard work, but I have no need to reward worthlessness. It would be unfair." to say something about justice left her with displeasure in her mouth, don't believe in justice. Justice is synonymous with being left without doing anything and waiting for life or fate to punish those who ruined her life, she believes in revenge, not a blind, but a different one... the one that Tsuna/Noir taught her that day in which she could finally begin to live.

Even with the bitterness of saying a word that displeases her, begins to smile at the next words she hears. "I'll do it, I'll do it!" He says enthusiastically at the prospect of reward without realizing the whole thing that he easily lost against the cunning of that cold girl.

"I'm counting on you," he says without turning and getting ready for bed. Making Astolfo watch allows her to rest, although she plans to go early in the morning, doesn't mean someone does not try something and spoil her plans. If anything learned from a young age is that human stupidity seems to have no limits.

She yawns a little, feeling tired. It does not prevent her mind traveling a while back when she witnessed that fight and the way Noir confronted his enemies. In fact, she was impressed and captivated when she saw his face, his eyes. Something that did not happen when unconsciously happened to look at Archer of Red. This was very different. When she fixed her gaze on Vindice's son, Luna felt a kind of deep feeling that he could identify as feeling captivated by him.

Not only his presence made her feel attraction, but also his way of moving, fighting and killing. For years her mind had always been wandering in the intrigue about what those bands had hidden and always remained without some idea, was unable to imagine giving a face and tonight finally could give him one that comes to resemble that of Vongola Primo. But different and recognized that difference was what attracted her.

He was like sky, but like the night. It was dangerous to be fascinated when she saw him fight against them all, his willingness to continue despite being his own sister, not being carried away by pain or hatred... it almost seemed to fly to ground level. So as she felt her eyelids close, her mind returned to him and those cold eyes were too expressive to be the eyes of a lonely killer.

...

Charlemagne's 12th paladin with dedication began to fulfill the order received from his Master. His gaze slid to see for a moment the Manga that read and now rested on the wooden floor of the apartment they occupied, but he happens to deny fast determined not to fail in his mission. He had the idea that this was a battle.

With the numerous defeats that he had during his life and even if it was not a battle against a Servant, but against the temptation to continue his healthy reading, the moment when the hero began his journey to be stronger was something that had to wait... Astolfo was determined to win this battle.

* * *

Omake: Photographs and weaknesses.

He covers his face while trying to cover his blush while Assassin of Black had fun with Mei. Both shouting excitedly as they watched the photo album that Vindice has take from him during his growth. From being an innocent baby and the years he grew up. Were shameful pictures because in many of these were from their first years of life.

His first steps, his first toy and how happy he looked with that bright smile full of life. Many of them showed an adorable boy making disasters through the somber **Vendicare Mansion**.

"Aww, you were so adorable. I would eat you with kisses of how cute you were." the words of the first poisoner in the World cause Tsuna is embarrassed more wanting the World to swallow him to stop living this. Had been wrong that having his mother dead would not go through this shameful moment. That the person he loved would never see anything as shameful as this album that Vindice made of him.

At this moment the dangerous killer feels defeated. Did not expect Mei who acquired so much luck almost looking like herself is a good luck charm, find the photo album that Vindice hid somewhere unknown in **_Vendicare_**. For that reason Tsuna felt safe... at least that was until his Servant came to mind the desire that there be photographs of him when he was a small and innocent child.

The familiar cat felt the curiosity to fill her and instead of curiosity killed her, found the mythological album and from there both girls began to see his shameful past. One of the few spots in his life. At the moment both see a seven-year-old Tsuna sitting on the lap of a Big Pino disguised as Santa Claus, with a thick white beard.

...

"You look so adorable, even disguised you for Halloween," indicates with a benevolent smile the Ancient Wise Queen watching her Master disguised as pirate captain with everything and patch in the eye. In every photo where he was disguised for Halloween, he was always accompanied by members of Vindice while they were going to ask for candy from one of the houses... always in different countries.

"Tsuna's babies will look adorable," says a blushing Mei imagining Tsuna with their future children and herself as the mother of those children... her fantasy breaks as she notices the mocking gaze of the First Servant of the future War of the Great Grail addressed to her and in response slash with her look.

"Stop looking at those pictures, it's embarrassing," pleads the last Vindice in a tired voice. She stops laughing at the situation of her Master and the fantasies of the pervert cat to observe in one of the images Tsuna ready to cry with the kitchen ruined... probably an attempt to make Japanese food.

"The color of your hair and eyes was brown before. Changed for the transplants of **_Magic Circuits_** that you had. You lost the color of your hair and your eyes became clearer and intensified giving that orange tone... no one normal would notice," says Derketo's daughter delicately sliding her fingers over the photo where he shows an expression of reproach to Ginger Bread who seemed to have taken something from him.

"From small you started your way to create **_Fortuna Rebirth_** and created something unique that no one could ever achieve. If you combine it with the **_Dying Will Mode_** , you would be unstoppable," says Assassin to appreciate his Master smile with nostalgia.

"It's impossible for me to access the **_Dying Will Mode_** ," he says, gaining the attention of the two girls sitting on the armchair in the rest room.

" ** _Dying Will Mode_** is a state that removes the limiters one has. **_Flame of Night_** is the opposite, it can restore the body and even slow death. Is the most complex of **_Deathperation Flames_** always having a price. In my case it was to lose the **_Hyper Intuition Vongola_** as well as the inability to enter the **_Dying Will Mode_**... Bermuda says it's likely because I was not destroyed like him," informs Tsuna to what Semiramis nods.

"I see, you created **_Fortuna_** to make up for what you lost," Tsuna confirms with an affirmative nod. "I will never have **_Flames_** of such high rank." If he had to rank by rank, Tsukina would be someone from **_Sky Flames_** of rank "S". My **_Flames of Sky_** are range "C", **_Earth Flames_** are range "B", **_Sky_** range "B" and **_Night_** range "A". It's a example." smile casually the Craftsman of Vindice.

" ** _Fortuna_** allows me to break the limits of the **_Flames_** and the **_Flames_** break some of the limits that the **_Magecraft_** can not, but with a body that has limitations makes it difficult to perform such exploits." Tsuna happens to sit in the chair in front of the piano, but still looking at his Servant.

"Proof of this is Bermuda who can even move at the speed of light by forming several portals with the **_Flames of Night_**. That is because the **_Flame_** itself rebuilds his body avoiding being destroyed by moving at such a speed, but for someone whose body was never destroyed would be a suicide... if I try, my body will be destroyed by not being able to remove the limiters." confesses He watching the ground.

It's then that Tsuna looks up with an enigmatic smile. "I've tried to find some way to keep my body from being destroyed if I ever tried to move at the speed of light. Unfortunately not having my full power, I can only theorize some ideas and when the time comes." the sincere sister of the future Donna Vongola is sincere. The woman with pointed ears imagines he has the elements but combining them must be complicated and without trying it was a very dangerous risk.

"In summary, **_Fortuna_** surpasses **_Dying Will Mode_** but with many weaknesses." indicates with a casual smile the cat that remains in her human form, only in her white panties and a hooded green sweatshirt covering her upper part. "even so you did not need **_Fortune_** completely to defeat Tsukina despite the **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_** ," continues the Queen of Assyria.

"Only **_Blackout_** and your **_Killer Instinct_** , **_Blackout_** also sealed part of her **_Vongola Intuition_** without her noticing it... it also helps you both to be somewhat similar in your way of being. Enough so that you can read her." Semiramis concludes before turning her attention to the photo album and next to Mei to entertain with the images of the life of Tsuna.

"I give up. Mei, when you finish seeing the album, return it to the place where you found it. I'm going to make the food." Tsuna says tiredly resignedly and withdrawing with at least a little of his dignity. Smile nostalgically wanting to take pictures of Semiramis... maybe not a bad idea.

* * *

 **Okay, this concludes this chapter. I apologize if it was a little confusing. Tsuna on awakening Flames of Night lost Vongola abilities while retaining their Sky Flames. Who owns the skills of the canon is Tsukina.**

 **In this chapter Bazdilot died at the hands of Assassin of Black and you must already imagine what happened with Lancer of Black. Some characters condemned to die executed, Luna finding opportunities while still on the stalking... above all you could see over-protective jailers. The complications just begin and we are getting closer and closer to Tsuna regaining his sealed power.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to upload the chapters as quickly as possible. Although Gilgamesh still took time to make presence of the War and the diverse abilities of Tsuna will appear as the story advances. see you later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: Because what is promised is debt, here I bring you the new chapter of this story. It could be said that things will become more complicated for most of the characters. But without it there would be much interest.  
**

 **ComeHellOrHighWaterBringItOn said something in his comment that caught my eye. Sadly any wish of Tsukina regarding her mother will be wrong. Tsuna knows the consequences of it and tries to avoid it. Although Natsuyoshi can be indifferent to him, he does not hate him... now with the rejection of Tsukina, Tsuna could well start to worry about Natsuyoshi. After all Tsuna cares about Clara and proof of it is their correspondence friendship.**

 **Tsukina is confused and hurt. After all she just learned that she has a twin brother, he attacked her friends and was determined to do his duty. Iemitsu speaks like many of the men blinded by pain. The sad thing is that Tsukina and Iemitsu love Nana, but it's an unhealthy love. Reborn knows this and therefore will not hesitate to try to help his student. he knows they are obsessed that they forget the damage they could cause if wins.**

 **Tsukina would be mostly similar to Tsuna's personality in the canon, with the difference that she had a pleasant childhood because she was not a victim of bullying as her Flames were not sealed and her growth and abilities were not affected. Yes, I firmly believe that Timoteo's seal provoked Tsuna's abilities to be limited and filled with so many defects which brought about his awkwardness, difficulty in understanding the classes and other weaknesses that made his life miserable... it is as if they sealed part of his being and potential.**

 **The resolution of Tsukina is the same of the canon when she decided to save the Arcobaleno. The Hyper Intuition of Primo and Tsukina is the same, but the truth is that this ability has its flaws. The Intuition will never say anything at all, only clues and suspicions that help to perceive what happens and emotions often tend to affect the judgment of each person so they can see everything. Also Tsuna overcame the use of Zero Point Breakthrough and said ability by what is meant to not only seal Dying Will Flames, but also the Intuition as Giotto did with Tsuna in the canon. So it's not difficult to deduce the Intuition Vongola doesn't work with someone like Tsuna.**

 **As for the phrase mentioned about the fight, talks more about Scáthach and her wish to die. Only that she wants to do it in battle by confronting someone because she wants it, not because she is forced by a Command Spell... anyone would hate doing something against their will I still appreciate the comment and hope I can clarify some doubts. For last I apologize for so many words... I don't entertain you more so I leave the new chapter.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 12: catastrophe marches on.

 **Vongola HQ, Tsukina's Room, 00:39 hrs.**

She was meditating on what had happened tonight and what happened next. Her family and friends were arrested by Vindice and were condemned to die at the end of the War. From there on the way back was intercepted by Heng Wu and his Servant Assassin who had witnessed everything from a hidden point in the battle scene at Tokyo Station hours ago. The leader of the Chinese Triads gave her an idea she has been contemplating for a long time. Attacking with her allies where Noir was, capture and use him as a bargain with Vindice to save her Famiglia.

Noir was weak and wounded after the battle, he was vulnerable and the jailers would be busy carrying Vendicare to their new prisoners. Mammon had managed to escape. This time Mukuro had no chance, not only for the fatal injury caused by her twin, but also Chrome who was also being arrested... Vindice indicated that they were only waiting for the pretext to kill them and even encouraged them to try.

The Mafia Law Guardians will be busy looking for Mammon, this is her only chance to kidnap Noir. "I hope you're not such an idiot to try to heed the words of Heng Wu." listen to tell Reborn who stands leaning against the wall watching her. Vongola Primo stood by the lead in silence. "There is no option. They all go to..." it does not end when interrupting the Servant of Red. "I fear that I agree with Reborn-san," turns to see her Servant surprised, "he lacked of **_Dying Will Flames_** and I understand without the same managed to defeat you." feels the bitterness of truth.

"You must not forget that this is not the fault of Noir, but the idiot of Iemitsu," tried to defend her father, but the Hitman continued his explanation, "that imbecile not only attacked a powerful Vongola ally who happens to be your best friend. He also abandoned your twin brother as soon as he was born, which caused him to end up in Vindice's hands. Now we are all paying for the stupidity of Iemitsu," he says ruthlessly and furiously, even though he keeps from screaming. "You heard him. He killed Kaa-san." tries to justify the patriarch Sawada.

"That you don't know. You just blindly trust what that idiot said. It is thanks to this that Vindice controls and manipulates Noir..." Giotto nods to the words of the Ex-Arcobaleno. "Noir has been a victim of the Mafia, of Vongola's mistakes and of Vindice's hatred. However he grew up with them surely causing an attachment to them and seeing them as his true family to know himself abandoned and tonight your rejection only solidify that bond." does not avoid feeling bad and guilty when she saw in her memories the pain in her brother's eyes . No, she cannot think so, her Famiglia, her friends count on her to save them and will only be able to achieve it when she defeats Noir and wins the War.

"It doesn't matter anymore. There is no turning back." Tsukina says while sees the box she holds in her hands being the **_Vongola Rings_** and the **_Vongola Gear_** of her Guardians and friends... they are her real family, No Noir. The best Hitman in the world feels disappointed and sad, she was being stubborn like that idiot, but he couldn't stop her. Reborn just had to wait until she saw her mistake... just wait is not too late when it happens.

 **Millefiore HQ, Byakuran's Office, 00:45 hrs.**

He would hang up the phone, showing himself to be unusually serious and content as to his manner of being. Both Bluebell and Saber of Red saw him with intrigue. "What is it?" Asks the blue-haired girl, somewhat muffled as her captured companions. "Ki-chan called to tell me in a short time she, Heng Wu and others will attack the neutral base in order to capture Noir-kun for us to use as a hostage. All in order to save those who were arrested this night." that alert to both girls.

"They can't be so stupid," Saber mentions even with her face hidden by the helmet, to which Byakuran smiles bitterly. "is impossible to change stupidity if it is part of human nature." says looking humorlessly the bag with marshmallows... watching him not eat his favorite treat is bad sign. "Are we going to participate?" Saber of Red questions the crown tattoo boy.

"I'm interested in knowing why you're against attacking the neutral base... although it seems to be more specific to attack Noir-kun. That if I'm not mistaken," he says with a small smile with light humor, "during the fight I could feel your reluctance to brandish your sword against him and restlessness." what the Boss Millefiore said was true, admits without problem. "Because he reminds me of me," said Saber. The opal-eyed man, looking at the desk.

"Rejection is something that you two have in common so I shouldn't be surprised," he says before seeing the back of his right hand, but in specific his only **_Command Spell_**. If he agreed to Tsukina's plan, it was final that he would be out of competition once he was fined and stripped of his last **_Command Spell_** , but with what happened tonight his priorities and thoughts have changed, "we'll join the battle, but this we will defend the Administrators." his statement surprises them both.

"And it does not make sense to fight between factions if we consider tonight everything will be chaos and everyone will fight for their interests and play in various ways. Especially with I'm going to do..." He picks up his phone while smirking. "What are you going to do, Byakuran?" The Rain Funeral Wreath asks intriguingly and curiously.

"To communicate to all the Masters I know about the attack on **St. Andrews** , between the hour. It's time for us to put aside the farce about the battle between factions and get out of stagnation. Otherwise this will never end." reveals his thoughts but keeps hidden the most vital. As well as Ki-chan and the rest have made their own plans, he has already drawn his own and just hopes things will not get out of control.

 **St. Andrews, Noir's Room, 00:51 hrs.**

Breathe in a leisurely way, he does so by recovering the awakening consciousness. He does this by feeling a warmth that is familiar to him. In the same way feels pain in his body, but finding part of that pain disappeared to which in his curiosity open his eyes recognizing to be in the room that occupies in the neutral zone of the Sixth War of the Grail.

He was lying on his side, but his head in someone's lap and that sweet scent he soon recognizes will tell him who it's. He turns his head slightly to see a bright yellow fire emanate from the right hand of Assassin of Black pass over his side and feel some of the pain lessening. The Queen of Assyria was healing his wounds and Tsuna felt various feelings for his heart... among them hope.

She had been angry... no, furious was a more accurate word. The sudden betrayal of that garbage had dulled the plans to the degree that she was about to scream and to become hysterical. That was until she finally smiled recognizing the situation as an opportunity. It was not long before she returned to Tsuna and enjoyed watching him sleep. So she settled close to him and placed his head in her lap to caress that dull hair but that is so soft... has never said it, but likes to touch it every chance she has.

That was for the next three hours until she noticed the wounds he got in the battle. She recognized every moment that he was injured. So she began to heal his wounds using **_Sun Flames_** , a skill that has acquired in these years under the teachings of Tsuna who owning **_Sky Flames_** , it was easy to understand the nature of each **_Deathperation Flame_** and teach about it... was in some way expected and ironic when she turned out to have **_Sun_** type.

If Assassin must be sincere, this is the first time heals someone. She had never had such a gesture during her lifetime. Even at the time it was invoked she never thought she would do something like this for someone other than herself. Even she admits at first to have thought of making the most of having Tsuna as her Master, finding a better Master later, one she could manipulate and use. However as she met him, found herself unable to do so, quickly found herself enjoying his company.

Between that he valued her as much for his abilities as for her beauty and knowledge, if he walked she was always by his side, never behind her or in front of her... Tsuna never dared to advance and leave behind. Spending time with him made her stop feeling the loneliness she recognized had been all her life. She found herself trusting him completely, caring for him and acquiring emotions she had never felt or had before... she never imagined curing a man and even less loving one.

It was more than two years later when she found herself loving Tsuna. At first between rage and disbelief, then seeking to seduce him to recognize was not indifferent and he really admired her beauty... something she took advantage without hesitation.

More when that opportunity comes to possess him. Remember he was nervous and insecure that first night they spent together, even she had been nervous but instead managed to hide it showing as always... she felt nervous and other insecure emotions because she had had sex with many men in the past, but this would be the first time she would make love to someone.

It became something habitual between the two of them and he was getting better and better, although always treating her with softness, sweetness and affection but not leaving aside the passion he had and only revealed when fighting or what he liked to do.

...

Semiramis realizes her Master has awakened and seemed even sleepy. Normal considering everything that happened tonight. He would be mentally, physically and emotionally tired and he would see her heal his wounds and cause his heart to accelerate. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," his words reassure her by making her smile.

"It's okay. Plus I always wanted to try doing this and saw this occasion as an opportunity." it was not a lie. The truth was that she thought the advantages of learning to use the **_Sun Flame_** and when recognized her emotions for him had a strange desire to heal his wounds.

The smaller Vindice spins his body, lying with his eyes toward the ceiling, and she heals the wounds in his torso. "you were right. Always had it." Assassin knows her Master refers to what happened with Tsukina. Smiles slightly even though she had wanted to make a mistake for the first time.

"I know, but you don't need to worry about her. We'll take care of it later. Now it's more important you rest and recover." she says. With her free hand caresses the cheek and part of the hair of the white-haired jailer. Tsuna goes to raise his hand and develop it revealing his **_Command Spells_**. Two of those black marks were the incomplete face of a clock and the third what looked like the magnetic needle of a compass.

"Bazdilot Cordelion is dead." she says without stopping her current actions, but watching Tsuna's face. "I know," he replies, looking at the black marks. "Are you upset?" She feels ridiculous about worrying about Tsuna's approval when in the past she would have cared less. Now it's different.

"Certainly the death of Cordelion is a disadvantage in our situation, but I don't disapprove of what you did. I really thank you for doing so. I would feel bad if Lancer had died in those circumstances, in turn you saved me." he says smiling softly to her who blushes but smiling lively but relieved inside.

"Also with this we have recovered the **_Command Spell_** you occupied during your battle to use **_Graveyard of Sospiri_**. If I had known that imbecile was advancing his plans, I should have killed him since before." Tsuna smiles amused by the complaint of Assassin but closing his eyes ready to rest.

...

"So that was it, huh?" Both Master and Servant are quick to recognize the voice but neither moves or jolts but inside are uneasy and there is even some concern to have Lancer of Black present and she could misunderstand the situation and seek to finish what was ordered.

Tsuna doesn't avoid considered himself an idiot when lowering his guard, he had been so focused on Semiramis that he didn't notice Lancer and her location. He admits underestimated her so that she could easily enter here. It is logical to enter without being detected, after all Bazdilot was an enemy of the three parts; Red, Black and Referees. Lancer would become an enemy by association even if it was not something she sought because she wanted to.

They would be in a lot of trouble if Lancer attacked. Although they could leave alive of this one, Tsuna would have to explain much to be a Master and in his condition was the worse scene.

"From the beginning, the Master of Assassin of Black was you and not Renard Turner," she says, looking menacingly at those two red spears. But to the lusty Queen there are things that could never escape her when she focuses her attention on them. For the same reason she found herself laughing out of nowhere at the bewilderment of the other two present at the scene.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize it," she apologized with laughter to the demigod, managing to restrain herself and clear her throat to direct her attention to the other Queen in the room.

"Turner was the person who invoked me, but my only Master is this boy." Assassin stops occupying **_Sun Flame_** and he understands it happens to get up. This is only in one attempt when Assassin holds him from behind making him sit and she sticking to him from behind. The black-haired woman embraces him and lodges her chin on the shoulder of her Master.

"What do you mean?" She asks irritably at the approach of this woman in Noir. "I never lied when I said I failed in my mission to kill Renard Turner. I had fallen into a trap and he used me as a source of **_Prana_** for invocation. It seems like he knew that unlike the rest of Vindice members, I was alive." says Tsuna, dismayed by the actions of his Servant and the strange change of behavior in Lancer looking more irritated than before in such a short time.

Knowing he can still manage to solve things without wreaking havoc, he sighs tired as understands his rest will have to wait. "You better sit down, this will be a long story to tell," Vindice's son suggests, and the woman sits on the dressing table ready to listen to what they have to say.

 **A while later.**

The length of the revelations of all the secrets that Tsuna possessed was about an hour. Scáthach had come to question or to indicate her doubts and the Master of Assassin of Black responded without complications. She knew his truth, his past, his reasons for joining Vindice, his sins, and their actions throughout these three years involving the First War of the Great Grail.

"Is it true that you caused the death of your mother?" he just closed his eyes being that all the time they have spoken has not been released by Semiramis who has not erased her mocking smile. Although before this question the greatest poisoner of the world brings more to the Vindice of orange eyes to herself.

"In a way it was. She had given birth to Tsukina, but an enemy Famiglia from Iemitsu had heard of the birth. My mother was seriously injured and that complicates the birth..." He opens his eyes with longing. "She could be saved if they were to operate, but the birth would be interrupted and I would die. She refused to sacrifice me to save herself and continued despite knowing the result. In addition to my life I got an incomplete name," soon comes to observe the beautiful woman of Irish origin.

"The next thing you know. The beginning of my life in the **Vendicare prison** until the end of the Battle of the representatives of the Rainbow and therefore my contract with Assassin of Black." having waited for an explanation she hadn't imagined would be something as complex and deep as what he revealed the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , his past with Vongola and the way he has been involved. At least now she had a better idea of why she was invoked despite not being a **_Heroic Spirit_** and the importance he could have.

Many instead of him would have presumed, but he instead preferred to isolate himself from everything and all by the fate he awaits in the future, the fear he must feel and the sadness at the thought that he must see those he loves . Now that he found the deception at the betrayal of his reason to have embarked on this bloody road have left him lost, stranded in nothing without direction or know what he will do.

"I see. Although this has been my doubts. I also understand why I have not returned to **Land of Shadows**. Apparently now we're Master and Servant." indicates looking at the black marks in the hand of Vindice Noir. Although she is calm on the outside, inside she finds herself between irritated and tired to see the so possessive form in which Assassin sustains who happened to be her new Master.

When Bazdilot died she had hoped to return to the place where she had been living in constant battles most of her life. That did not happen, instead she felt her bond with Noir became stronger and between it recognize a presence more tied to him. It was not until later that he discovered Assassin and that Noir has been keeping her existence and contract in secret.

Despite the circumstances, it was much more pleasing to have Noir as her Master. No, actually after discovering the truth about him, she could not think of anyone better than him for such a position. He had far greater potential than she would have thought, not just as a warrior, but as a leader. He had the belief that his sister could change the **Mafia World** , but he hasn't realized that himself could do it too... he has the heart of what a leader should be at her discretion.

The problem was that he would never look good enough to have his hands soaked with blood and a nature that he twisted for the sake of others. He is complicated and that woman was the cause of it. "We are now two Servant with a single Master that we will have to share, but for this very reason you will be very limited due to being limited in the use of your own power. Which means it will take some time for you to fight," she says with a mocking smile to the red-eyed woman.

"Lament you have to deal with such a weak Master. That's why I apologize," he says with a smile of apology to the purple-haired woman. She doesn't avoid smiling softly and denying it immediately.

"well, it's not your fault." the Wise Queen retains her grip on the last Vindice without erasing her stingy smile but inside unhappy and annoyed with herself remembering the low self-esteem that Tsuna possesses.

"So is. Because of our situation, we had to resort to certain ways to maintain my existence in the world... forms that we both enjoyed much," says Semiramis clinging her face to his, leaving their cheeks together. Both the actions and words caused a strong blush on Tsuna at the clear insinuation that his first Servant gave. Lancer feels annoyed by the proximity they both had, though she didn't avoid blushing, understanding what the yellow-gray-eyed woman said. A part of her did not understand why she bothered much that Assassin don't let go him.

"Then what should I call you? Don't expect to be Master." That seemed to distract the opaque white hair, but not without erasing the blush on his cheeks at all. "Tsuna is fine..." does not continue when the beauty of black hair speaks.

"Although preferably when nobody else is present. Except for me considering that I have known his name and calling him by that name." the way she said it was with some mockery and being possessive... it was now Lancer recognized that Assassin of Black was being possessive with Tsuna. Marking the territory, as if to say that Tsuna was only her and nobody else.

"Okay, Tsuna." the smile and friendly tone with which she called it caused him to blush and respond with a smile just as on the inside feeling relieved that things were resolved. Of course Semiramis being the woman she is, she didn't like someone trying to steal Tsuna's attention. She chose not to start a fight or discussion with more important things now to which they had to give priority.

"For as much as I would like to continue talking, it's better to stop for now. Tsuna needs to rest, especially now that you have two Servants," he nods still embraced by Semiramis being her who prevents him from getting up. "Don't worry, you can sleep like this. I let you." those words were enough for him to completely relax knowing everything was fine and as if her words were key, falls asleep in moments.

...

Lancer of Black discovers her new Master really was tired, but at the same time realizes he completely trusted that woman. She may not have the advantage of knowledge of the **Throne of Heroes** , but she even knows the legend of the Queen of Assyria. This woman was not someone to be trusted, but even in such a vulnerable state, he allowed himself to sleep in her arms. A selfish and proud Queen would use any means to get what she wants.

Semiramis was the opposite of her ideal of the way a ruler should be. She doesn't doubt her abilities as Queen, but as a person. For this reason she did not avoid distrust, not Tsuna, but her new companion and therefore meet the idea of protecting him from the evil of the selfish Quenn. For now Lancer has agreed in a way a truce. She has no problem working with Tsuna, but with whom she holds him possessively.

"You seem tense. I wonder, when was the last time you enjoyed being a woman?" She asks mockingly. "It's none of your business," Assassin laughs slightly, turning her gaze to the only man who really cares. "It's true, but I wonder if it's the same with him. I'm the only one who has enjoyed his closeness as no one else can and can never." closed her eyes by relaxing and giving little importance to Lancer.

"Tsuna's inactivity in this war soon ended. After all, he seeks victory." his words bothered her, but the latter attracted his interest. "seeks the wish to change his destiny?, save his mother?, the family he never had?" questions Scáthach reliving the events of tonight. "Nothing of that. He seeks to win for me. He wants to fulfill my wish" she's surprised to hear that.

"Does he renounce his wish to fulfill yours?" she asks incredulously. "So is. Even if he has a wish of his own, he will give priority to me above all else, even his own sister." she indicates without a hint of regret or guilt. Scáthach soon finds herself angry. "You're definitely despicable." she hated to know that someone as good-hearted as Tsuna was used and manipulated by a woman as vile as Semiramis. Assassin of Black, for her part, was not immersed in her words.

"You can call me that if you want it, I'm not interested." Although you do wrong in underestimating his will. On the other hand if Tsuna has a wish, I can assure you that it has already been fulfilled even if it's not what he expected." the Queen of the **Land of Shadows** is baffled and this to ask, but it doesn't do it when her companion Servant speaks.

"Good evening," she says, closing her eyes, ready to sleep and ending the argument. Lancer is indignant, she would have given that detestable woman her due. She abstained from seeing the abandoned sleeping twin. His expression showed tranquility and peace... unreal taking into account who watches his dream. Watching him so calmly, she hated to say it, but Assassin was right, Tsuna needed to rest.

...

Through her bond with both, recognize that lustful Queen had fallen asleep. However that irritated her to see that she did it trusting that she would not attack her in this situation, even trusting that she will defend her Master. To tell the truth, to be bound by a contract to someone had not at first rejoiced her, but she found herself enjoying the time spent with the mysterious Noir who told her about the situation of the Grail War and the opportunity she had.

Now that Noir... no, Tsuna was her Master, this was something grateful to her. Bazdilot had been right in that she had wanted to have as Master to Noir and that happened now to be a reality. Her mind returned to battle, the way she found herself intervening to help him. The way the two were complemented in the battle and the smile of him thanking her. She blushes and smiles nostalgic.

"What's wrong with me?" Scáthach whispers uncertainly as she ignores what he provokes with his mere presence, but finds herself eager to see him fight with all his might. If he could manage to sustain a battle with his restrained power, he would be formidable with all his might and face something like that excited her.

 **Slums, Tokyo, Rosso's Apartment; 02:37 hrs.**

Rider looks bored and impatient at the screen and the paintings watching for something. He had hours since his Master went to sleep and leave this task boring. He wanted to leave that job and continue reading the Manga, but he resisted the best he could, the prize was worth it and if he failed knew that irritable girl would punish him. It was then that something happened, saw movement in one of the windows. Soon it was more movements in others and remembering his orders proceeded to go towards the young woman of black hair that slept with turning her back inside the futon.

"Master, hurry!" he calls immediately, and it's only a couple of seconds after she approaches, seeming to have awakened completely. She made no noise, but as soon as she heard the cries of the pink-haired Servant, she instantly awoke as if they were under attack in complete alert, and only a second took her to remember. Now it's that looking at the windows produced by the signal of the cameras that installed in key places, could see the movements, the shadows and the pattern used in the actions.

"An ambush." knew it was a good idea to distrust the Mafia just as she always did and the reward was to see had been right from the start. "Take your suitcase. We're leaving." she says, barely raising her voice to keep what little he had out of her suitcase. They had never unpacked anything but what was to be occupied. Always aware that they would not last long in one place. Rider easily obeys the order by storing his belongings and placing them inside his backpack.

"What are we going to do?" He asked curiously and interestedly. The girl does not turn to see him, instead just packed her belongings and move to save her computer. "that's obvious. Let's defend the base of the observers. In short, let's fight." that seemed to encourage Astolfo immediately. "At last, it's time!" says excitedly at the idea of fighting what he receives soon a slight blow to the face with a finger.

"Do not make a noise, my head hurts." the red-eyed Hitwoman complains. While it has been worth having put Rider of Red to watch and with it her opportunity, comes the defect that she has to sleep six hours in a row or he will have a headache. A headache that unfortunately has now. So she takes out of her own backpack a bottle of water and a couple of pills for migraine. Pass to swallow the pills and from there drink water. He soon returns to save the bottle and take her laptop off the ground to close it and save it.

"Rider, let's use **_Hippogriff_** 's help to get there fast. Let's go." he's still excited because he can fight, but he also had a personal desire to do so since it was to help the Administrators of this War and remembering what happened hours ago he determined not to stand alone and watch nothing.

"That will not be necessary..." both listen to a cold voice so they stand on guard turning to the point where the voice came. In doing so they point their weapons finding three jailers of the Mafia standing in front of them a few steps. "Goodnight. Luna Rosso. We have some things to talk to you." says Jager, keeping his voice neutral, being watched by the two participants in this War.

 **Einzbern HQ, Tokyo; 03:16 hrs.**

Illya hears the click of her gun when she has placed the magazine. At the same time he observes with her reddish eyes the weapons she must carry. Einzbern-Emiya had thought about starting to hunt the Masters, starting with the **Underworld** after the show they gave her tonight. This proved that they couldn't be trusted if they even dared to betray an Allied Famiglia. Especially when they attacked the jailer of **Vendicare** who was at a disadvantage. Certainly those abilities were not natural, nor those of the others, could even fight a **_Homunculus_** to a certain extent, perhaps to wins.

Those strange flames of color, these weapons, so many unknown things, but the one that had caused a greater impact was the Vindice called Noir, the way in which it moved, the precision and speed that it possessed, that strange freezing power... the most disturbing was the ease with which Noir pierced the heart of one of them, although it was disturbing that individual continued and seemed to have completely healed but from her own experience she knew it was not so.

It was after returning to her mansion that she remembered the information that her father had collected and involved the **World of Mafia** , functions and something called **_Deathperation Flames_**. This information had not been studied by the lack of time and that Kiritsugu obtained it shortly before she left for Tokyo. She admits not to have given it importance at all and thought she was capable enough to do this on her own.

Found she made the mistake of underestimating her enemies and because the Magus kept a certain caution with the Mafia, they themselves had a power that could fight the **_Magecraft_** and the **_Illusions_** of the **_Mist Flame s_** were an example of it, it was impressive the ability to replace an organ lost during a fight.

It's been half an hour since Illya finished reading the files on the Mafia. Between it began to plan and to form an idea of how to face this type of enemies and the best conclusion was to overcome them before even allowing them to activate some of those strange arms. On the other hand Berseker was the strongest Servant and even with the **_Deathperation Flames_** they could not win unless they ambuscade her as it happened to Enma Kozato and Rider of Black.

Remembering that girl made her relive the moment when Noir appeared in an instant knocking down two of the enemies and what followed... now she could see why her father was afraid to face Vindice. Even so they wouldn't have been an impediment to him trying to interfere with the idea of helping her, but he couldn't leave her mother alone. It's for this reason that Kiritsugu was relentless in her training and even gave her the **_Contender_**.

Remembering her best weapon against Magus. Review the words of the subject named Byakuran. He was part of the battle hours ago, but he called by warning her of the attack that would take place at **St. Andrews** at 03:45 in the night and would only have a few minutes to arrive. Normally she would not give importance to something like that, Vindice are monsters that could deal with this problem, even Ruler would be there next to Caster of Black and doubted Shimon would not do something to help.

When Boss Millefiore told her that Heng Wu intended to use that attack to capture the **_Homunculus_** containing the **_Great Grail_** inside, she had no choice but to go. That child went through the same pain as her mother and the one she would have had it not been for her father. Therefore, being in a certain way her older sister, it was her duty to protect that child and to be the heroine who saved the situation. If it's a trap simply eliminate all her enemies. Run to the exit of the **Einzbern Mansion** already equipped and armed for her first battle in this War.

"Berserker!" She calls, and in a moment her Servant arrives yelling with force. She soon climbed onto his back holding tight and the huge Greek hero jumped and headed towards the battlefield.

 **Front Celestine Hotel, Tokyo; 03:19 hrs.**

The sound of the incessant tapping with the foot the sound that is repeated because of her impatience. It has taken longer than planned, she knew could not rely on Rin Tohsaka's punctuality. It's when something comes in a quick jump but to some degree elegant. "you come late!" claims the blonde Edelfelt to her rival who has just arrived being held of the waist by Lancer of Red because of having arrived jumping.

As soon as Byakuran had telephoned them, they found themselves calling among themselves, being that to their misfortune they could only trust each other within the Red faction, especially with the knowledge with Vongola intended to kidnap Noir, one of the Vindice jailers. Just as the Chinese Triads were seeking to seize the **_Homunculus_** child that was to contain the **_Great Grail_**.

From there Byakuran said: _"the battle between factions is over, the decision will depend on each one from now on"_ hence the albino Boss indicated he would seek to avoid both pieces falling into the hands of the Red faction indicating that he was leaving that faction.

That now applied to them two who must work together and hence decide their next move. "you'll do something useful when you stop complaining!" does not say that she had fallen asleep having a heavy sleep and practically Lancer had to drag her to not be late. The cold wind and the flying in a certain way, helped her clear enough. Of course she doesn't need to see the celtic warrior who sure smiled mocking but interested.

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt your claims, Ojou-chan, but we're short of time." she calms down knowing the blue-haired man was right. "By the way, where is your Servant?" questions interested Rin. "taking certain measures. Being in charge of other matters that might be useful for later, in addition to me at the front will suffice." does not in any way avoid presuming to be someone certain of her own abilities. At the same time Byakuran said he would need his help to prevent a misfortune.

"Well, if we finish talking is better move." indicates Tohsaka without waiting for a response before starting to move driven by **_Prana_** being soon followed by Lancer of Red and Luviagelita. The Irish demigod himself was excited about the future battle, although he likes to relax and having Rin Tohsaka as his Master was something he took advantage of. Of course he wants to fight, but he had always had bad luck with women, although this time he is considered to have been lucky, especially since she chose him over other Servants.

He knows that there is a great possibility of meeting his teacher. Among all reminded the meeting that the Red faction had several days ago and if he was sincere wanted to face Assassin of Red and even Archer of Red, especially wanted to face that subject. He's not yet sure that it will happen as a result of this fight, but that the situation of all will change.

 **St. Andrew Cathedral, Noir's Room, 03:22 hrs.**

Cannot be. That was not something she had imagined. At this moment can only feel a torrent of emotions about her being. Her **_Clairvoyance_** showed her the future of Tsuna. Found it was a mistake to have been carried away by curiosity and somehow solved some of her doubts, could only think about what she see and the future awaits them.

It's not fair. He was kind-hearted but naive despite his dark life and did not deserve something like that... that hurting destiny. It is then that the beautiful woman with the veil over her head sees him open his eyes. By reflection Assassin of Black awakens and both seem deadly serious. She herself finds perceiving something is wrong. Lancer of Black knows what it's, but there is nothing she can do to avoid it. "Did you feel it?" Assassin asks her Master.

"Yes. However this feeling isn't something normal. If I had to define it..." indicates Tsuna without moving from his position, "a twisted form of death." he responds. Both Servant was easy to understand how easily he could identify is something like this when his closeness to death has been since birth and living surrounded by the avenging automatons. It seems they wouldn't wait for them to rest tonight.

 **Azabumamianacho, Minato, Tokyo; 03:23 hrs.**

Disbelief is the only thing anyone in the Mage's Association could feel when they see the multiple figures obstructing the way. She was partly livid because never have thought that anyone would dare to use a **_Forbidden Art_** of all things and even less in a place as populous as Tokyo and during a Grail War. Archer of Black fired a barrage of arrows at the multiple figures, knocking them down, but to Chiron's surprise and Fiore's fear, those things rose again. In all her life he never expected to have to see and even less to face something like that.

"What is this?" Archer of Black disbelieves to the young Yggdmillennia who has modified her wheelchair into some kind of mechanical spider because of her **_Magecraft_**. " ** _Jiang Shi_** or **_Kyonshii_**. **_Black Magecracft_** of **_Taoism_** is used to revive corpses by turning them into something like a **_zombie_**. They are dangerous because they feed on the vital energy of their victims and **_Prana_** can be interpreted that way. Although I have heard that all vital energy is their food," the Greek Servant shoots more arrows looking to delay and maintain distance between them two and the numerous group of **_Jiang Shi_**.

"Be careful, they are like a plague, they can turn others into **_Jiang Shi_** after killing them. The ways to eliminate them is with fire, separating the head from the body," indicates to what the archer listening to that happens to shoot arrows by plucking the head. "however they can be controlled. It is the seal on their heads, that **_Talisman_** if they lose it, who controls them lose control over them and attack guided by their hunger for vitality." that complicated more, but at least gave them a better idea of how to deal with these threats.

"Even so we have to get to **St Andrews** as fast as possible if what the Master of Saber of Red said is true." had received an hour ago an unexpected call from someone who called himself: Byakuran, Master of Saber of Red. Fiore knew about the position of that mafioso in this war and although there were more reason to distrust, she was convinced when the Boss of Millefiore said that Noir had been weakened and Heng Wu in the company of Vongola would attack the neutral zone.

A friend inside **Clock Tower** had investigated for her about the little information of the Masters and among them the **_Magecraft_** of the Wu dynasty which marked as evidence the truthfulness in the call of the extravagant Boss when facing these creatures. "To this step the best will be to use some of my best skills." indicates Chiron knowing they were short of options.

 **The Prince Park Tower, Tokyo; 03:32 hrs.**

The **_Bullets of Prana_** hits the enemies while Lancer quickly cuts them and occupies the **_Fire Runes_** to break through... all without stopping. Unfortunately, Luviagelita, being more of a close combat specialist, had to be careful and beat using a **_Folding Chair_** as a weapon; Courtesy of Caster of Red. They also had to break through without spending too much energy because the **_Jiang Shi_** are only distractions that delay their way and weaken them. Although they were also dangerous and incidentally could eliminate the competition.

"That evil born, how dare to use something like that?" Complained the future head Tohsaka furious, deep down she has some fear that in an oversight is caught by any of these abominations. "No use complaining. It's best to arrive soon and once we do eliminate it." indicates the elegant blonde to her rival.

"It's funny to say that when you're not doing anything really useful to help." makes fun with anger Rin before Lancer hold both Masters from the waist with one of his arms to each and skip evading a group that was coming forward .

"I don't know about you, but this even under these circumstances makes me know that I'm fortunate to have about two beautiful Ojou-chan. I definitely have good luck." says the Irish warrior causing both to blush, but more in his Master. As he steps on the wall to jump gaining more height with the idea of going over to accelerate the pace and avoid the hordes of zombies.

"Stop saying those things in this situation, baka!" She shrieks in embarrassment before looking annoyed. "Though I appreciate you acknowledging your gratitude for my presence. But it bothers me you put me on the same level as she" Rin says without Lancer stop jumping and move easily in the heights.

"It also bothers me to be positioned on a level equal to you when it is obvious I am superior. Although it is good to see your Servant have good taste. Although not so good if he consider you're beautiful" counterattack the Edelfelt with tares. Lancer knows it's better to intervene or the opposite would start a fight and that would mean his bad luck with the girls could return... something he didn't want now that he was on a good streak.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, especially with two beautiful girls about to fight for me, but we have a matter to deal with before... we're getting close." Cú Chulainn's words provoked both to stop what could have been one of their many discussions and to resume to the situation they must deal with because this has become a potential danger not only for them but also for innocent people who had nothing to do with either of the two Worlds.

...

They know the basics about the **_Magecraft_** of **_Taoism_** , who needed to kill the one who controls the **_Jiang Shi_** who, even though they keep the seal on their heads, will become like puppets without anyone to control them, so once they take charge of Heng Wu, they will take the control of the **_Jiang Shi_** to gather them in one place and incinerate them. It's more than likely that most Masters will seek to achieve the same. This time it was not a battle between them, but stop a threat that could spread to worse.

However they took into account that all in themselves were unpredictable and what they would look to do or see as an opportunity, in the case of Assassin or Caster could be an opportunity to eliminate as many Masters. If was true that they were divided into two factions, but one could no longer be sure if there were no alliances under the table and would commit betrayals within the factions.

In the case of both, although Heng Wu was of the Red faction, his actions and those of Vongola were far from the ideals and way of thinking of them, so they could not continue to collaborate. It could also be seen that even within the Mafia there are disagreements. Evidence of this was the call of Byakuran who revealed to them the fall of Rider of Black at the hands of the Mafia and its tricks. In the same way he indicated he would no longer cooperate with Vongola or the Red faction itself.

It could be said that he gave them that call so that they would choose what they wanted and were going to do and to some extent prevent them by indirectly declaring that war between factions is a farce and should keep their eyes open. They know this time they will be able to consider Byakuran an ally although the truce of alliance will happen to break when they become involved. Of the other Masters and Servants cannot be sure.

...

Rin Tohsaka's mind soon found herself thinking of her sister. Although her mother was a friend of Kariya Matou's childhood, it has been years since she last spoke to Sakura, she has only been able to see her from afar. While valuing the values and ways of a Magus, there are things of her own world that she detests and that was to have been separated from Sakura. A small part of her did not avoid feeling some anger and resentment toward her father for the ease he had to give to his own daughter.

However it brings a deep relief that she would end up with a family that loves and appreciates her, the other families would have treated Sakura badly and it was a great luck that Kariya Matou was willing to go so far for Sakura's sake.

No one would have gone that far for a girl who did not have its blood, even thought the head Magus of the house Matou had done all that out of obsession with Sakura. She was relieved when discovered that she had been wrong. That man was kind and nice. Rin did not avoid questioning his reasons for having come so far by someone who wasn't his legitimate daughter, especially the daughter of his enemy.

Rin Tohsaka had always known about the enmity between her father and Kariya, so even the idea of doing so out of revenge crossed her mind. The answer was simple; _"Despite being a Magus, I hate many things of my World. Between it that someone as sweet and kind as Sakura is set aside by a stupid tradition. It has never affected me to share blood with your father, she's not important to me just to be Ao's daughter and more importantly I wanted her to grow up with a family that could love her and with whom she could be happy... even if I doubted could do her happy, I wanted to do it and I would try to give everything of myself to see her happy."_

The second visit was because of the Great Grail War, this time was to confirm whether Sakura or Kariya would participate. The answer was: Sakura.

At first he sought to participate and win to wished to change the policies in the World of **_Magecraft_** , that way she would not be separated from her sister. But after meeting Kariya she didn't want to change anything. That brought her to join in the desire to fight and experience something unlike the War of the Holy Grail. A Sacred War where she would fight alongside legends who lived and walked this planet... even if it meant risking her life.

On the other hand reaching the goal that has sought from the beginning the Tohsaka family was a good goal. Rin had more to participate by the desire to win. Now with what happened tonight also seeks that no one of questionable reasons win. If someone like Heng Wu wins everything will be a disgrace.

 **Mental landscape of Enma.**

A forest, the same one she has seen shortly after the death of her family. Like ever since, always finding that indigo-colored man who was the First Mist Guardian Vongola. Vongola's belonging friend that the Famiglia Shimon has had from its beginnings and has kept in contact with them being the only.

"You were right, Daemon and my fault Rider..." Enma can't complete the sentence as the pain fills her as well as the sadness because not only lost the opportunity to recover her family, but also lost a valuable friend. "I had wanted to have been wrong, unfortunately it was not. Iemitsu Sawada isn't someone to trust, he has never been, he's not like Tsukina." Daemon indicates before smiling.

"But not everything is lost for you, look at your hand." she obeying by seeing her hands, seeing first the palms before turning them and find on the back of the right something that surprised instantly. " ** _Commander Spells_**?!" She asks incredulously.

"Nufufu, something has happened, you can still keep your _**Command Spells**_ despite the death of Rider of Black. You still have a chance to follow. Consider it a gift from your fallen Servant." a warmth enveloped her on hearing was thanks to Rider. For continuing to see the black marks doesn't see the evil smile of Daemon Spade who has easily lied and she have been believed his lies with ease. Now more than ever Enma Kozato is easy to manipulate.

"I don't have a Servant." she says, looking up to find a passive smile on Daemon. "don't worry, I have already found the ideal Servant that will help you return to battle and win. Just wait until the time indicated. Until then I will hide your **_Command Spells_** , you can't trust anyone. Don't forget." Enma nods this time more than willing to listen him.

* * *

Omake: Search the truth.

 **Nanimori Center; 01:03 hrs.**

The streets are empty of people mostly, there are almost no people in the vicinity. In a moment he had been trying to sleep. All his attempts being useless by that feeling that something is wrong... feeling that more than seventeen years ago felt. That disastrous day that has pursued since then without stopping.

Every day at different times has thought of that baby that man left. He tells himself that he could have been a better person, that little one would not have run with that terrible luck of having done something else. He blames himself every day. That event serves to try to be a better person every day. To be a better husband, a better father who loves his children... only wish that innocent child could find peace wherever he may be.

The reason he was walking so late at night was not only because he couldn't sleep through that feeling. But because he received a call. Someone who wanted to know about the incident of the twins years ago when he just started his career. His first difficult decision being to date the most painful and cause of his nightmares.

Agreeing to meet the person who called in the hight hours of the night was for his own sanity. He hoped that this might bring some peace and his conscience stop tormenting him. He didn't want to continue worrying to his family that he has been very understanding and it has supported him all this time... he couldn't afford to worry them more and it needed a closing to be able to live.

Was ready to be accountable and prayed to anyone who heard that his family is well after this... was ready to face that part of his past with courage. "Sakamoto Tohru-san?" He listens to his name in question. It's then he finds that he has arrived at the place mentioned and in the corner a man in an Armani suit and felt hat, black hair and curly sideburns was waiting for him to be impassive and dangerous... just like the dreams where his executioner came to silence him by his choice of that moment.

In response nods head affirmatively deciding not to flee. "My name is Reborn."If it's not annoyance, I'd like to talk to me about the Sawada twins." kindly ask for the best Hitman in the World. Reborn recognize the man was frightened, tormented, yet determined. It's as if he came with the idea that he has come to kill him. It's for this reason that it chooses to treat this situation with the greatest delicacy and possible consideration. He had to get answers before the time runs out.

...

He had let out everything that happened that day. He did it without lying, even if he could make Reborn-san angry for not keeping his opinions or justifications to have chosen the mother's will instead of the man who would leave his own son moments later. Reborn had listened quietly without showing any emotion although inside it was boiling wanting to hit Iemitsu until running out of hands. About the Yumeko Orphanage, the death of those who were there, as well as the supposed death of the Sawada twin.

The Hitman now had a better idea of what really happened back then. By now you know what to do first. Is startled when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "You better do what I've come to do," Reborn says, watching the man close his eyes. "it was not your fault," he is surprised to open his eyes and see those deep black eyes reflect the sincerity in them.

"A true mother always chose her children over herself. You fulfilled your duty and fulfilled the wish of a great woman... you fulfilled your duty and with it a great job." for Reborn the existence of Noir was not a mistake, he is what Tsukina needs to be happy and he Support she needs, something a woman as sweet and gentle as her mother would not have endured.

The words of him brought a deep relief to the heart of the man who unconsciously began to cry. He covers his face with his hands. Despite hearing what he always wanted to hear, feels defeated because that child died despite everything... because even if he made the right decision, he has failed as a doctor.

"it is thanks to you that it is possible for me to make my student happy. That's because that child survived in spite of everything." his cry stops to see the owner of Leon who smiles benevolently. "The sister of that child is my student and it is for you that now there is an opportunity for her to be happy... for that I thank her from the depths of my heart." was sincere the best Hitman in the world. He wouldn't normally say or do something like that, but it's partly out of compassion for that man who does it. Wants his torment stop and can live after suffering to fulfill his duty as a doctor.

The man with curly Sideburns squeezes Dr. Sakamoto's shoulder lightly. "Go home and get some sleep. I promise that child will return to his sister." without more words, he turns around and starts to walk away. The weight inside the man who thought he was wrong evaporates like tears do little by little... just as wounds are cured by time. For the first time sakamoto Tohru feels can live. He did not expect this was the answer he needed or he would live to see another tomorrow... no, it's for the first time in years that he could really live the dawn of a new day.

His steps raise his pace. Was short of time, but now knows the truth of the birth of the Sawada twins, there are still spaces to fill and must do so before Tsukina commits some stupidity. He just hopes can get it in time before it's too late and the only chance she has is lost and this time forever.

* * *

 **And that's all for now. We had a chat between our tragic protagonist and his now two Servants. Each Master has already begun to take action. Scáthach has seen something about Tsuna and his future... it doesn't seem to be something nice. Vindice wants to talk to Luna. Tsukina is being impulsive. Byakuran conspiring showing knows more than it appears. Cú Chulainn walks flirtatious with Rin and Luvia, although inside he's worried about the turn of events. Masters and Servants are heading to a new battle where someone would die.** **Leaving that aside, for now an update on some data referring to Servants.**

Class: Lancer.

Master: Tsuna

Identity: Scáthach.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 168cm, 55kg.

Alignment: Neutral Good.

Sthrength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: A+

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: None

Class Abilities:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : B; as a prodigy in both spearmanship and runic magecraft, a powerful individual who "turned half-way into a Divine Spirit" after a long period of time. She, who granted Cu Chulainn 18 primal runes, is as strong in Magecraft as she is as a warrior.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Clairvoyance_** : A; possesses a keen eye for seeing the character and traits of others, able to tell if someone is "mediocre" or superb. She often makes use of Clairvoyance for foresight in battle, and used it during the time of the Ulster Cycle to predict the future.

- ** _Primordial Rune_** : A+; She possesses the skill Primal runes as she has Runes, Scandinavian magic crests. These runes are different from the runes modern magi use. These are primal runes with the power of the age of gods. Because of the Norse chief god Odin, they spread through the world.

- ** _God Slayer_** : A; her continual slaying of multitudes of divine spirits has become a God Slayer skill. Super effective against Divine Spirit. A plus modifer when attacking Divine Spirits, wraiths, and Servants with the Divinity skill.

- ** _Wisdom of the Haunted Ground_** : B-A; the intellect of the abyss obtained from killing gods and being left behind in the outside of the world. She can display in almost all skills except those of those belonging solely to other heroes. Those she recognizes as "true heroes" can also be taught such skills.

...

Class: Rider.

Master: Luna Rosso.

Identity: Astolfo.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 164cm, 56kg.

Alignment: Chaotic Good.

Sthrength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: A+

Noble Phantasm: C

Class Skills:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : A; cancels all magecraft A rank or under. As a matter of fact, Astolfo cannot be injured by modern day magi. Because of the Book Noble Phantasm, Rank was greatly elevated. It is usually D rank.

- ** _Riding_** : A+; riding Ability. Can ride beasts that are Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts. However, Dragon Kind is not applicable.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Evaporation of Reason_** : D; reasoning is disappearing. It is impossible to keep any secrets. Carelessly chatters about own team's weaknesses and True Names, forgetful of important things, etc. A kind of extreme curse. This skill also serves as "Instinct." During battle one is able to, to some extent, feel the optimal course.

- ** _Monstrous Strength_** : C-; it is possible to rank-up Strength.

However, in the situation that this skill is activated, every 1 turn that passes damage is taken.

- ** _Independent Action_** : B; ability that allows the magical energy from the master to be cut off and be independent.

In the case of B rank, can last two days in the current world without a master.

 _ **Noble Phantasm**_ :

- ** _La Black Luna - Panic Calling Magic Flute_**

Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm  
Rank: C  
Range: 1-50  
Maximum Targets: 100 people

A hunting horn that fires a magical sound similar to the roar of a dragon and the neighing of a divine horse. Existences present inside the range are slammed by the force of the explosion of sound. In the situation that the target's **_Prana_** is less than the damage, it becomes dust scattered in the cardinal directions. Granted to Astolfo by the good witch Logestila it was used by Astolfo to drive away a large flock of Harpies. Most of the time it can be hung at the hip. When using it is big enough to encircle Astolfo.

 **- _Casa Di Logistilla: Destruction Declaration_**

Type: Anti Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm  
Rank: C  
Range: -  
Maximum Targets: 1 person.

Inherited from a certain witch. A book with the records of the means to shatter any magecraft. The one who owns it can automatically chance A rank magecraft and below. Besides Reality Marbles, as far as things extremely close to High-Thaumaturgy are concerned, one must release the book's true name and read the book and it becomes possible to break.

 **- _Trap of Argilia, Touch Then Fall!_**

Rank: D  
Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm  
Range: 2-4  
Maximum Targets: 1 person

Lance of the knight, Argilia. Has a golden tip. Killing ability is low although wound is attached to the leg of the spiritual body. To come back from falling, a Luck check is necessary. In the case of a failure the bad status "falling" continues to linger. However because Luck re-adjusts itself upwards, it's not hard to succeed.

 **- _Hippogriff, Phantasmal Horse Not Of This World_**

Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm  
Rank: B+  
Range: 2-50  
Maximum Number of Targets: 100 people

Top half is a Griffon, bottom half is a horse. A Phantasmal Beast that's essentially an "impossible" existence. Inferior in rank to a Griffon from the Age of Gods. It's demolishing attack due to it's run is equal to an A rank physical attack. Essential regarded as "improbable," because it is born from a Griffon and a Horse, it's existence is incredibly vague. For only a moment, it is able to place itself in an interdimensional rift. Therefore, it is able to phase through every single attack.

...

Class: Ruler.

Master: none

Identity: Jeanne d'Arc or Joan of Arc.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 159cm, 44kg.

Alignment: Lawful Good.

Sthrength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A++

Class Abilities:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : Ex; In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber Class, she demonstrates a high anti-magic from her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the Magecraft, only Joan will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. It cannot cope with the sacraments of the Church.

- ** _True Name Discernment_** ; B: If summoned as a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with concealment abilities, a luck check is required.

- ** _God's Resolution_** : A; Ruler's privilege. Two Command Spells can be used for each Servant participating in the Holy Grail War. Cannot re-purpose others Command Spells.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Revelation_** : A **;** A Skill equivalent to "Instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense regarding battles, but "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis (so she thinks), it cannot be explained well to others.

- ** _Charisma_** **:** C; The natural talent to command an army. Joan's figure participating in the assaults hoisting a flag raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to her charisma, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of the "revelations" without basis.

- ** _Saint_** **:** B; Indicates being acknowledged as a saint. When summoned as a Servant, the ability of saint is selected one among "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", "automatic **_Prana_** recovery", "1 Rank-Up to Charisma" and "production of a holy shroud is possible".

 _ **Noble Phantasm :**_

- ** _La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Virgin_**

Rank: C (After Revelation) EX (After Revelation)  
Type: Suicide attack Noble Phantasm  
Range: ?  
Maximum number of targets: ?

A holy sword that manifest flames which uses the line of a death poem "O Lord, I entrust this body to you..." as activation incantation. A conceptual crystallization weapon that interpreted Joan's burning at the stake in an attack-like fashion. A subspecies of Reality Marble, an imagined landscape crystallized as a sword. This sword is Heroic Spirit Joan of Arc herself and after the battle in which this Noble Phantasm was manifested, Joan will be extinguished.

 **-** ** _Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me_**

Rank: A  
Type: Barrier Noble Phantasm  
Range: 1-10  
Maximum number of targets: ?

...

 **For the bad luck, on the last Noble Phantasm of Ruler there is not much information. agree. I will try to upload the next chapter in a week. until then.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: Very well, here is the new chapter before the end of the week. At the rate that I have been able to advance, it is probable that I will begin to increase two chapters a week. I don't promise anything because there is no guarantee, but I will try. This chapter is a new battle, I hope it will please those who take the trouble to read.**

 **I appreciate the review of ComeHellOrHighWaterBringItOn. Your review and thanks are welcome. I dedicate this chapter to you, I hope it is to your liking and fulfill the expectations and I thank those who take the trouble to read this fic. Without waiting, here the chapter. P.s. I'm a boy**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 13: Clash of chaos and death.

 **St. Andrews Cathedral Outside; 03:38 hrs.**

The use of _**Jiang Shi**_ or any kind of _**Zombie**_ was banned for being considered one of the worst, plagues. They are slow of rigid movements, but they spread of rapid form without control like all plague. Besides was its enormous strength and its insatiable hunger. Kill one had its own complications depending on the type... _**Jiang Shi**_ entered among the possible to control... but its effectiveness lies in spreading like fire and yet its controller must be careful not to be victim or the only way to dealing with _**Jiang Shi**_ is incinerating them without a trace.

Now several **_Jiang Shi_** fall to the ground covered by flames because of **_Witchcraft of fire_** being exerted by Caster of Black. It is at that moment that she discovers to her surprise this point of being struck by Assassin of Red. However a hand avoids this when catching it of the wrist being no other than a man of chinese clothes and this person had a surprising resemblance to the Cloud Guardian of Tsukina Vongola.

"A martial artist? " questions between interested and surprised the Servant of chinese origin. "I can say that Li Shuwen-san knew you in other circumstances, I would consider it a pleasant encounter," he expresses with a smile Fon, Ex-Arcobaleno of the Storm.

"What do you think you're doing, Fon?" Is the question of Heng Wu who is furious at the actions of the quiet fighter who is supposed to be under his command.

"It is true that I am a member of the **Chinese Triads** , but this time they have gone too far. Even if I stopped being an Arcobaleno, I will not allow to cause more damage to others by you ambitions." after these words try to kick the Servant, but this blocks with his knee and both take momentum jumping back gaining some distance. Five meters from them Heng Wu and his assistant escorted by seven **_Jiang Shi_** and Caster of Black two meters from both martial artists.

"Do you forget your student?" He asks in a threatening manner as Fon sharpens his gaze. "It is precisely because of her that I do this. I-pin is strong, I've always felt guilty because she lives in our World. However I felt calm when Tsukina Sawada took I-pin under her care. While still inside this cruel world, at least she can be happy because Donna Decimo is the hope of us the Arcobaleno." smiles petulantly the Boss of the **Chinese Triads**. "In case you didn't know, she agreed with this attack. She is looking to capture Noir and the Homunculus." the martial artist smiles sadly.

"She is a confused little girl, she still has a lot to learn, but when the time comes I can assure that it will change our world." There is a rumble that draws their attention from coming near and from there they see Vongola Primo falling to his feet before the wall of one of the buildings is destroyed and from it emerges a huge dark-skinned individual who carried a sword made of sharp stone. "I suppose your distraction has not worked at all," Fon smiles out of the corner of his eye to see Archer masterfully evade the heavy sword of Berserk of Red and fire flames from his hands, being ineffective in the colossal hero.

...

A flurry of **_Sky Flames_** demonstrated by easily annihilating the Zombies guarding the Chinese mafioso and from above leapt down Saber of Red and slower Byakuran who occupied his **_Wings_**.

"We would have arrived sooner, but it took us a long time to distribute the invitations," the albino says grimly.

"It's your fault," says Wu accusing the Master with the blue crown tattoo. "I just thought it would be more fun if we had more guests to play," by being soon at a disadvantage. Xian Long, Heng Wu's bodyguard stands on guard ready to protect him.

"Why do you do this? We're from the same faction," he asks, looking for time. Either way this will be his victory. It is then that the feeling of seriousness manifests itself in the Boss Millefiore. "It's time we put aside that ridiculous farce. Neither do I need to explain my reasons for this time to oppose Tsukina-chan... although it's ironic this time I am the one who seeks to protect someone." he says with a wry smile. It's then that he sees his Ex-ally faction smile.

...

A beastly roar is heard being more like a kind of lament causing everyone to turn their eyes towards Berserker of Red finding the sombre figure of Berseker of Black who had contaminated with his ability a pole of light with which he hit the mole impacting against one of the buildings and seeing soon Sakura Matou throw an **_Electric Magecraft Sphere_** that is directed towards the top of a building. The shock is followed by several more similar ones.

"Saber-chan." names Byakuran to which Mordred under her helmet smiles savagely addressing the battle arranged to settle pending accounts with Berseker of Black or eliminate Archer of Red.

...

The black knight hears Saber of Red's battle cry, blocking the sword that tries to kill him. The support comes for both in the forms of Berseker of Red and Archer of Red. The first to attack is the blond Boss Vongola who happens to throw from his gloved hands a shot of **_Sky Flames_** towards the knight of betrayal. Imposing the dark warrior's repercussion, Heracles returns to the battle with fury and with it the two Servants influenced by rage and madness see each other facing each other in a balanced battle.

Although Hercules is a Heroic Spirit remarkable above the majority. Lancelot has abilities to compensate for this. While the Berseker has strength, agility and endurance. The precision, mastery and technique of the black knight allow him to catch up with his mate of **_Class_**. But in a prolonged battle who won is Heracles, this Sakura knows and so her best alternative was to eliminate the Master of Berseker of Red if she wanted to win.

...

She has had to move constantly, to enter the building. However it is now discovered to be in trouble. In front there is not only **_Jiang Shi_** , but also strange **_Puppets_** that appeared to be insects and rats firing **_Bullets of Prana_**. The best explanation was that the puppets were the work of the heiress Matou.

Apparently Sakura Matou has manipulation skills and she thought about applying it in **_Puppets_**. She could see the strategy. **_Insect Puppets_** covered more space to surround and explore open areas and **_Rats Puppets_** could infiltrate and search. Even so, they must have a weakness. The half **_Homunculus_** girl smiles having an idea of weakness. In part it comes to be logical if you consider the puppets have been careful about attacking. That means they must have a certain amount of **_Prana_** in their **_Core_** or Sakura Matou was much better Magus than her considered.

If she is sincere, was in trouble. Staying inside the building meant risking confronting the **_Zombies_** and **_Puppets_** , but it is safe as soon as Matou attacked her and it is likely that the Vongola girl is on her way to the capture of Noir and the child **_Homunculus_**. Had to work her way somehow. Quickly check the **_Ammunition_** of her **_Machine gun_** quietly. Occupying **_Time Accel_** would help her evade when it is timely and necessary. She had more resistance than Kiritsugu being her advantage, but could only use it in this situation to a limited extent.

Otherwise the **_Jiang Shi_** would focus their attention on her and persecute her like bloodhounds for perceiving her **_Prana_**. The bad thing was that she could not call Berseker and her knowledge of **_Magecraft_** as **_Taoism_** was very limited and only knew a weakness for the **_Kyonshii_** : fire. The downside was that she didn't know **_Magecraft of fire_**. Knows she's trapped, but maybe could improvise something.

 **St. Andrews Cathedral Inside; 03:40 hrs.**

Inside the Cathedral, Lancer of Black was between anxious and strange with this situation. "I imagine this must be strange to you," she listens and turns to her side, seeing Noir's orange eyes.

"It's strange to see you and know what..." she says unfinished when he speaks. "hopefully this will provide the necessary time. That's what matters." Tsuna turns his gaze to the doorway, pretending to be absent.

"I like you very much," he says, attracting the attention of the two-spear woman who blushes. "Even if I am a fragment, a dream. I can say these feelings are real, although they do not compare to the true set" she doesn't avoid putting even more interest in what he says.

"The difference comes in that I'm not afraid to say something like that given the situation. If I compare the situation, it is like a dream that I will not remember in the reality... although I would like to tell you in person in reality but I cannot. At least you remember it even though I didn't." Tsuna says gently.

"What's wrong with her?" She asks absently in her memories, the ones where she watched the selfish Queen hold the assassin from the Night. The woman who in that vision of the future is contradictory to what she is. He smiles sadly.

"When I wake up, I will suffer. Sadness, lost confusion is what I feel. I will begin to doubt myself and the way I have lived. She will be there for me. I'm always afraid, but I put up with it and hide it, I've never allowed anyone but her to know who I really am and what I feel... at least most of my truth." does not answer the question itself, but leaves she more confusing. He turns to look at her with a warm look.

"Once someone told me that I was like the Sky that covers everything and accepts everything without judging. But like the Night, distant and dark, able to sink into the dark in a sea of blood for the sake of others... the night is never accepted." Tsuna shake his head.

"Day and night, I accept the world and I will do what is necessary for the world even if I must sacrifice myself. The sky accepts everyone, the night is rejected by all... are the kind of things I think but she brings me to reality," happens to look towards the door while listening to the noise that others approach.

"Be careful, love can become love and love hurts too much... although it has also saved me... it's so contradictory." he starts walking towards the door.

"Why do you trust her so much?" She asks, feeling that this will be the only chance to get the answer to that doubt that has invaded her since she discovered the truth.

"Ask me when it's not a dream. Do it when you see fit. I've said enough. If you really want to meet me you have to work hard for it and it's something that would make me happy." Tsuna soon walks quietly to open the doors. He stops and speaks one last time.

"I like talking to you... a tip; Think well what you really want and want. Believe it or not, what happens to you matters more to me than you can imagine." she's not enough to ask more when hearing someone is approaching and therefore Lancer must be hidden. She can't be seen yet.

...

Soon the rest of the occupants in the Cathedral leave during this Grail War, but that seems to be over tonight. Caren walks with the little Vincent in her arms following sleepy while Ruler already was prepared to fight like Saber of Black that arrive at the exit to Noir following closely them Enma and Adelheid. "You should not rush," advises the Servant of French origin to Noir who looks at her with a passive smile. "I'll be fine, I promise," he soon turns serious as the chaotic battle out in the streets can be seen.

"They're using **_Jiang Shi_** , it means that we must get out of here as fast as possible or it will be our end. Just burn them or destroy their heads to get rid of them. Do not destroy only the seal on their heads or it will be worse and try not to touch them." are the warnings of Noir. "we will have to make our way and fast." does not avoid agreeing Hortensia with the Vindice. "Where are the other Vindice?" Enma asks uncertainly.

"You may not know it, but this Grail War has everyone's attention in the **Magus World** and the **Mafia World** so they have tried to get involved. Vindice in cooperation of **Clock tower** and the **Church** have been constantly restraining the intrusion of others reducing the damage, otherwise it's more than likely **Tokyo** would end up in ruins with countless deaths... we are alone in this." both women belonging to the Mafia listen to the explanation by Ruler.

It is logical, they had received a call from Julie who told them the disorder in the **Underworld** and the wars between **Mafias** for the same, as well as the outstanding participation of Vindice appeasing this being a proof of why it was Noir who was the main member of Vindice that has remained as an arbiter cooperating with the rest of administrators.

 **St. Andrews Cathedral Outside; 03:45 hrs.**

"Sakura!" The female scream is heard naming causing the mentioned turn in that direction watching her older sister appear in the company of her Servant.

"Onee-chan." she whispers, letting herself be carried away by memories. Takes advantage of it inside the building Illyasviel to know thanks to her father on the history of both sisters and when to lose the concentration in the **_Puppets_** does not doubt to throw a **_Grenade of smoke_** and to move fast without that they could follow the track to her at that moment freeing of lose and even die.

The heiress Matou clenches her teeth when realizing that the distraction has cost her dearly. However that is also a distraction for Rin who does not notice one of the **_Jiang Shi_** who was about to attack her. It is then that unexpectedly before Lancer of Red could act, the zombie's head is cut by a sharp samurai sword and thus revealing itself to Saber of Black.

"Father," says Mordred in disbelief at the Servant, whose likeness to the King of Knights is undeniable. That moment, Giotto uses it to hit her hard, wrapping his gloved fists with **_Sky Flames_**. The blow was with such force that it threw she against the building where the Einzbern was.

Vongola Primo looks away to see the youngest of the twins who becomes his descendant. Noir easily eliminated the nearby **_Jiang Shi_** by means of the **_Vindice Chains_**. However he was aided by Ruler, Enma and Adelheid serving as support while Caren carried with the child **_Homunculus_**... could easily be seen were trying to make their way to escape.

...

Tsukina who is flying looking for the Master Einzbern, turns to look at the Cathedral and see soon to the last Vindice and the child that Heng Wu looks for. For this reason she decides to leave aside the search for the Einzbern and go to the administrators. This battle will only end when Noir and the **_Homunculus_** are captured. She will not let them escape. Giotto to know that for now the best is to end this battle completing the objectives, proceeded to go to help Tsukina, however had to move to avoid the Lancer of Red lance and from there block with his right hand avoiding touching the blade.

"It seems that a confrontation between the two of us was inevitable." he says with a mocking smile before turning serious. "I did not think someone like you would agree on something like this." feeling annoyed at what the blue-haired warrior says, uses his other hand to shoot Lancer's face, who evades by shaking his head to the side.

"You would not understand." soon find themselves exchanging attacks between them, Archer using fists and kicks, as well as Lancer with his spear. "and I'm not interested, all I know is that I'm going to finish you!" declares without being willing to give a truce to the Servant of his own faction who was frustrated.

...

Both martial artists exchanged blows, however neither of them managed to connect one. Fon knows that in his case he can die if he gets one. Therefore he's completely concentrated. Both fighters avoid using any of their special attacks, only focusing on the use of their martial arts skills. Almost like an agreement between two warriors who do not avoid feeling this as a strange opportunity they don't want to waste. It may be their pride as warriors, but they would like to prolong as much as they can by knowing that none has to yield easily.

"I'm impressed. I don't expect someone like you at this time. Someone who can face me equally." confesses Li Shuwen pleased that the disciplines he knows and were a fundamental part of his life, are preserved in this time so complex.

"I consider your honor an honor, Li Shuwen-sama, and especially this opportunity to exchange fists and words with you," Fon says with a smile, but not by letting his concentration on the fight falter. "being sincere, I would like to have had this meeting under better circumstances." says the Chinese redhead resuming the fight.

...

He stands up watching the actions of each one. It does not bother his Servant is playing with Fon. In any case, things are progressing according to his goals. That is why he smiles with confidence at the arrival of more **_Jiang Shi_**. No matter that the opposition has more Servants, the numbers don't lie because a **_Jiang Shi_** is not something easy to eliminate, but the more fall, the others will improve. All of them will be exhausted. For now only interested in capturing the **_Homunculus_** that has inside the **_Great Grail_**. The rest does not matter.

"Xian Long. Let Assassin have fun with Fon. We go by the **_Homunculus_**." both rush to the administrators. The Chinese woman pulling from the broad sleeves of her dress what are **_Throwing Knives_** and Wu with stamps and **_Paper Talismans_**.

...

Enma soon sees the members of the **Chinese Triad** approach. That is why she activates her power. She moves by evading the knives. As she prepares to use the _**Earth Flames**_ , she is stopped when Tsukina appears among them, who takes her by the hand and freezes both the _**Ring**_ and the hand.

Noir reacts immediately by wrapping his sister's wrist to separate her from the Shimon and seeks to connect a blow that is blocked, yet leaves both twins with their guard down. This is used by Adelheid to help Noir by hitting the Tenth Vongola. The white-haired person quickly touches the ice from the red-haired Donna's hand and it breaks like a crystal

 _ **Zero Point Breakthrough**_ brings harmful effects to the victim, can cause burns and scars. Proof of this are the scars Xanxus acquired when he tried to take Vongola under his control after the death of his older brothers and his fear that Tsukina might face a similar fate.

He still remembers when his sister intervened and saved Xanxus from being frozen. Hence the revelation about the power of the **_Vongola Rings_**. Of course, while he has disadvantages that his sister does not own, he also has advantages and greater control and power when it comes to **_Zero Point Breakthrough_**.

...

From a distance he sees the ease with which his offspring cancels the ice sealing. He wants to intervene and stop the fight between his two descendants, but is limited because of Lancer of Red who is much better warrior of the credit that came to give. Cú Chulainn is frustrated in part, Rin forbids him to purposely use his **_Noble Phantasm_** in this fight. While admitting its valid point, it is still annoying. This is because he would expose much of himself and Archer is likely to avoid death by his **_Hyper Intuition_**.

Damn the time an opponent was so upset. Both Servant can not give everything of themselves in this fight as each one is concerned about their respective Master. Even if the demigod knows that Rin will be well, a protracted battle will kill them.

He had to finish quickly with this and the best way was to eliminate the enemies as soon as possible. " _Master, I request your permission to use my_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _!"_ Call to the Tohsaka who uses some of her jewels to finish with four _**Jiang Shi** "no, __**Gáe Bolg**_ _will not have effect with the_ _ **Jiang Shi**_ _and neither with Archer... our best bet is to let the arbitrators take care of Heng Wu!"_.

It's the answer he gets from her and he snaps his tongue with a smile as he realizes that normally he would not have been interested in his Master's permission to fight with everything, but that Ojou-chan is different and ironically she was his type of girl. So he was willing to obey orders even if it was not what he would normally do.

...

Saber of Red comes out of the rubble holding Illyasviel by the waist and then releasing her immediately joining the battle beginning by annihilating the nearest **_Zombies_**. The Einzbern occupies her **_Machine gun_** in the **_Puppets_** that left the building eliminating some. A burst behind her causes her attention and from there she turns to find some **_Kyonshii_** destroyed and from there she elevates the look up meeting with the figure of Byakuran who had sent a ray of **_Sky Flames_** to help her and the young Edelfelt that has annihilated a considerable amount.

Having helped her caused him to be distracted and could not avoid the car that Berseker of Black threw against his counterpart Red and this evaded but without knowing the Master Millefiore was in the trajectory. The albino manages to move avoiding to fall crushed by the car but not avoiding finishing rolling in the ground. Seeking to get up, trying to do so is surrounded by some Chinese **_Zombies_** who are defeated by the rapid edge of Saber of Black, whose look was cold and without emotions.

...

The battle between the crazed warriors was something like a game between the cat and the mouse. The black knight took advantage of his versatility to turn what touches on **_Noble Phantasm_** , as well as his technique to devote more to evade the attacks of Heracles than to unleash his rage non-stop.

It was because the strategy of the allied group between Vongola, the **Chinese Triads** and their Master was a prolonged battle of resistance and overwhelm them with the **_Jiang Shi_** , so Sakura had to concentrate a lot on maintaining her control over Lancelot. The longer she can keep Berseker of Red out of the main battle, the easier it will be to gain the time to surround them all. So keeping the girl half _**Homunculus**_ away was her duty, distracting or eliminating her.

...

Sakura is in trouble because the Einzbern wants to charge her the bad time that made her go and should focus on fighting both controlling the **_Puppets_** and Berseker. The **_Kyonshii_** come to her aid but do not allow too close. Sakura knows the risk, that her actions are a betrayal of Vindice.

Heng Wu can easily betray her. She was an ally of Tsukina, although this time it was also the default of Heng Wu. But has already taken action in case she is betrayed by the Chinese Boss. Her betrayal and all this would not matter. Her goal is to win, she just can not forget her wish. Her dream of a complete family.

So if her wish is fulfilled, then Kariya will be her father from the beginning, avoid her having to go through complications and pain to have the family she always wanted, will not see the need to ally with Vindice to rescue her and the many deaths of innocents on this night will not happen. For that very reason she should not waver now that she had to fight against her enemies, even if one of them is her older sister.

...

An overwhelming explosion caused the group of referees to disperse because of a powerful shot that came from far away causing Caren to be left alone. Something that did not last when Caster of Black and her Master went to help her getting closer to her. Enma and Adelheid fell near Byakuran who, having recovered, was busy making his way to them to help them. Finally Ruler and Tsuna were separated from them and an unconscious Vincent several meters ahead of where they were.

"What was that?" The Servant questioned, would come from France rising. The Vindice from the ground stretches the hand in a direction and soon closes the fist so that it can be seen on the top of one of the buildings white smoke with brilliant dust attracting the attention of Tsukina and Giotto.

"There is no doubt that this was the shot of the Ex-Arcobaleno of the Rain: Colonnello." says rising with some difficulty. He had occupied the ability of **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** to an unimaginable reach for Vongola, in this way he could neutralize and destroy the rifle so that they could not be attacked again from afar. He smiles knowing he can only use **_Zero_** once more.

Heng Wu smiles, reaching out to grab the little **_Homunculus_**. However an **_Ace of Clover_** pierces his hand and from there a series of shots of an **_Automatic pistol_** that force both Chinese to move away being Illya responsible for the shots. From there Illyasviel proceeds to take the child in her arms while continuing to point the two members of the **Chinese Triads**.

"So you're going to step in," the Magus Taoist says irritably, holding his hand before hating the orange-eyed man. "Assassin!" calls his Servant who jumps leaving unfinished his fight with Fon who is prevented from going after him when he is surrounded by **_Jiang Shi_** who stand in his way preventing him and in turn avoiding to flee.

...

Assassin of Red proceeds to attack Ruler who was distracted to see the aid of the Einzbern but immediately noticing the resemblance between her and the child. The blow never touches it when it is deflected by the palm of Noir that strikes the wrist. From there move to one side flexing a little his body avoiding the firing of Noir's pistol. The platinum blonde stops any retaliation towards her ally by wielding her sword trying to finish him and that is used by the Vindice to try to hit him in the face, but fails when he is caught in the arm and thrown up.

However he didn't notice the smile of the Killer Vindice that in the air at the top unties his **_Chain_** to where was the Ex-Arcobaleno of the Storm whom it traps of the waist and of a pull takes of the predicament in which he was. The I-pin master was surprised by the unexpected help that soon thanks with a smile to the smaller twin that finishes his work throwing it away from the **_Zombies_**.

From the top, Noir points with the **_Pistol_** towards Li Shuwen who receives a slight scratch but happens to evade. Nevertheless he's with low guard so that Ruler manages to wound he with her sword making a cut and to take away of them to have been to a certain point a nonfatal wound. Tsuna falls easily with Jeanne, standing next to him. In those seconds Tsuna takes the opportunity to change the **_Gun magazine_** of his **_Pistol_**.

They both looked earnestly before nodding and in silent agreement they began to annihilate the enemies trying to get to Illyasviel who had to deal with some **_Kyonshii_** and the two Hong Kong mobsters while holding Vincent with one arm. It is when a barrage of arrows knocks down the energy-hungry monsters and with it the arrival of Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia and Archer of Black who come to support the daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya to dislike of Wu.

...

Giotto feels the frustration as he goes to avoid the arrows of his counterpart Black. However he is forced to descend when a war cry is heard and then watch Saber of Red leaping toward him having used the wall of a building as support to propel. She tries to cut him in two being something he easily avoids and when the Knight of Betrayal passes without being able to hurt him.

He is about to attack her, but he can not by having to avoid attacks from Byakuran who had fired from his place on the ground because he had not fully recovered yet. He goes to watch Tsukina in the sky who was preparing the **_X-Burner_**. By reflection she looks up at the direction in which she was pointing. With this his sight is looking towards Ruler and Noir who tried to make their way to reach the girl half **_Homunculus_**.

Among the things he had noticed were the vehicles where both Grail War judges were nearby... too close and in turn noticing the weakened structure of the building that was damaged during the fight. "Wait, Tsukina!" He tried to call out to stop her. But she, overcome by impatience, anxiety, frustration and anger, did not hear him. The goal of she being clear to be driven by a single purpose as a guide without anything else that matters.

...

He had been paying attention with precision and ease to everything around him. Perhaps it was the emptiness he felt he could concentrate on. But in spite of the void he could feel the concentration of **_Sky Flames_** in a condensed form and the way in which these energies were altered. From there, look out of the corner of the eye a bright spot in the sky.

That next to the claim of Archer of Red confirmed to him what it considered was the powerful **_X-Burner_** of his sister. Even so he could recognize she was not attacking with all his power, but it was not dangerous and more so even when the attack was in the direction of him and Ruler.

He knew the attack was meant to hurt him, but mostly he aimed to eliminate Ruler and everything to capture him... Tsukina could really be predictable and it was sad to see what she was willing to do for her friends and the cruel way of leaving it, to betray him. Especially now that she knew of his existence... it was painful to know himself like a doll.

Heavy was the feeling in his chest at the painful truth that for his own blood he was a mere tool, an object she could use to exchange it easily for her Famiglia. He had known in the depths of his being, from his heart, Tsukina did not love him and that he never really had anyone to call his family.

He didn't think to catch Ruler's wrist the moment he perceived the **_Sky Flames_** of the **_X-Burner_** were loose. Neither did it when he tossed Jeanne away as fast as he could to avoid moving as his sister had planned. He was able to avoid her receiving the greatest damage and the shock provoked both to be fired by the air although she was by the impulse of his action and the power of the attack of the Donna Vongola and him more for this last one.

The shock separated them causing her to remain close to Illya and the unconscious **_Homunculus_**. Ruler falling on the rolling pavement while Noir crashed into the building's wall and fell face-first into the ground. The Servant with blond hair and cobalt eyes was trying to get up. Archer of Black ended up with the **_Jiang Shi_** close to the Servant of the neutral side who soon happened to look with concern to her companion shaking her head to all sides and is when a shadow covers her coming from behind.

The **_Kyonshii_** receives a shot in the neck that destroys the connection with the column disconnecting it from the brain. She reaches to see this and from there to direct her sight to who shot only to meet the last Vindice who was still on the floor on his knees with his **_Pistol_**.

"Ruler, take Vincent and run away!" shouts from his place Noir before he saw himself with a look of surprise at the same time many imitated when they saw him.

...

It was as if time had stopped for most of those present because of what they saw. The red spear of Lancer of Black was seen crossing the chest by the back of Tsuna and the beautiful Queen holding that weapon.

"It is not personal. It's for the sake of my Master," she says in a neutral voice, pulling the spear from Tsuna's body that by the fatal wound him quest to rejoin was only in one attempt and from there lay lying on the ground with his gaze on her. By the position of the body no one sees the Vindice smile with sadness but at the same time in his eyes an unusual calm.

"I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble," he apologizes with that little smile. "I'm really sorry." he says in a whisper that only she can hear.

* * *

Flashback:

The feeling of the profane presence that insults the very death caused Tsuna not only to wake up, but also to enter into a state of absolute suspicious alertness in everything. In the same way perceive what many others do not. While it was true that he had lost his **_Hyper Intuition_** when he woke up the **_Flames of Night_** and woke up **_Killer Instinct_** replacing the ability of his twin and his ancestor.

His perception of time and space changed and he was altered even more as he lived, fought and killed fulfilling his duty, but with this when he perceived death, his mind became cold and was aware of the slightest disturbance when it involved the presence of **_Dying Will Flames_** , especially those of the **_Eighth Element_** that made him rise immediately, a moment before released by Assassin of Black who knew him well enough to know his way.

Almost it was by reflex act that also released him being herself in alert. To continue to support her Master in this way were vulnerable. For the same reason he let go even if she did not want to get away from him. "Hide." not a second before entering her **_Astral form_** and in a couple of seconds portals created by the black flames and Jager, Alejandro and Bermuda emerged. Assassin instantly understood Tsuna's reaction. His sensitivity to the **_Deathperation Flames_** and the supernatural had prevented them from being discovered.

As if it were a bad omen. Lancer did not avoid straining to find the arrival of Vindice unexpected and strange to have appeared here directly instead of calling. "Is that why this is about to happen?" The orange-eyed Craftsman question is what everyone listens to. "partly. Although I find it interesting to see Lancer of Black-kun in your room. Especially when Ruler-kun told me what happened on the way to here." Bermuda expresses serious, though he is calm.

"Seeing the marks in your hand and she is with you indicates that Bazdilot Cordelion is dead and now the role of Master falls upon you." easily deduces Jager approaching Tsuna showing in his nostalgic eyes.

"Now you are a Master and your identity is known, you will become a goal for all. At least we'll give you the chance that you can live beyond tonight." Tsuna does not understand what they mean. Then he feels an intense pain in his stomach that makes him spit and run out of air falling on weak knees by the unexpected blow.

"It's for the sake of you." is the last thing that the abandoned twin reaches to hear before he feels his vision darkening being Scáthach the last thing he sees and the call in his head by Semiramis.

...

Lancer remarks incredulously the figure of her Master lying out of combat on the ground before seriously considering Vindice. The door opens which attracts the attention of both Servants who see a girl in red, black and dark green checkered skirts, black stockings, black boots, black shirt and dark blue jacket come in. With her a female figure with pink hair tied in a braid whom they could recognize as a Servant.

Although Lancer suddenly finds an air of solemnity in all of them. She sees Jager easily lift an unconscious Tsuna holding him in his arms like a child. "Why did they do it?" The woman with two spears asks, seriously but not hostile despite what she saw.

"They're coming for him and Vincent. When they discover he's a Master they will try to kill him. He still should not fight. We do this to save him." she does not fully understand what Alejandro means.

"It is our fault that he has been living under causes that were out of his control, without option to choose what he wanted to do... he has never been free but it's time to give him the freedom he has never had," indicates Bermuda approaching Alejandro who was carrying to his protege.

"How would I like to tell you how proud I am of you?, Tsuna-kun, you were the best thing that ever happened to us. You are the most important thing to us and I feel pride and sadness. You are the strongest person I know but so fragile..." strokes the hair of the white-haired boy with affection.

"When you get your freedom, I know the way you would take because I know you well enough. A worthy son of Vindice. You do not know how much I would like to see how you live and develop in the world. See you spread your wings... it's a shame I will not be in the important and happy moments that you will have, but I know that you will be well..." he leaves his hand on the head of that child whom he found many years ago and raised with his companions destroyed. He didn't care about the spectators, or that he was exposing what he thought and felt for that child.

"Take care... my son." it soon becomes easy for the red-eyed woman to understand that it was a farewell from Bermuda to Tsuna, his student. He takes a couple of seconds to look at the sleeping form of that child that happened to be the most important thing in his whole existence and who made him feel alive.

"Be happy, Tsuna." he whispers, being heard by his subordinates and Lancer of Black. He takes his hand away from him taking his time. "Jager-kun, take Tsuna-kun, Rosso-kun and her Servant away from here. Alejandro-kun... begins." the expert in the manufacture of **_Dolls_** does not take to make appear a big figure being covered by an old mantle.

"Lancer-kun, I need you to help me with something. Please." the woman, despite her doubts, found herself unable to deny the realization that what she would do was for Tsuna's sake, so she nodded. Nobody notices from the shadow of Tsuna, emerges a type of small shadow and this one slips to join the invisible shadow of Assassin of Black... a raven's shadow.

End of flashback.

* * *

Keep that little smile, even if he covers several emotions. Even if he's not the real Tsuna, part of if he has a fragment of his heart, he has the same memories as the lonely killer on whom his creation was based. He smiles knowing that no one but Lancer of Black can see him. It is by these memories and to know the feelings of the true Tsuna that knows what he really feels, who he is and the sad road to forward.

Even for him it was difficult for him to understand that he did not have an individual and significant importance for his own sister, only a means to an end. Sadness and pain for the immense number of people who have died tonight because of an idiot who is too arrogant and ambitious to respect life and its beauty.

From ignorant bastards who are too hypocritical, cowardly and treacherous to stop in causing so much collateral damage to those who have nothing to do with the **World of Mafia** or **_Magecraft_**... hatred and courage to those who want to kidnap a small so innocent whose existence is so painful but happier than theirs.

"Though it was ephemeral, I am glad to have been able to live and tell you what my real self does not dare. I suppose having such a short existence makes me a bit brave." the two-spear woman listened intently as the battle intensified, Ruler trying to get where they were and being held back by those who intrude.

 _ **Tsuna's Doll Replica**_ does not stop to close his eyes while watching the memories. Feeling sorry for his true self and what know beforehand will suffer and as he feel those memories compare his existence. "Scáthach," he named as closes his eyes.

Both he and the real are mere tools to kill, with emotions but always with others looking to use them ignoring what they want or desire. "Care for my heart," he asks, closing his eyes, hoping she can understand what he says. Maybe not, but he hopes she can understand his wish. She blinks wondering at the request even though she doesn't show it on the outside does not doubt he speaks of the original Tsuna.

Even if he is a replica, wants happiness for his real self. As his ephemeral and artificial life is extinguished he keeps his smile in death _"now everything depends on you, be free... my true self"_ are his last thoughts giving to the eyes of those present the death of Noir, the most dangerous Vindice.

...

She felt regret and sadness because she knows that this _**Automaton**_ was in a way a part of the original, where his feelings and memories, his life and his way of being were shaped. That unlike the original undressed part of his being towards her. As she held her spear with the blood the **_Doll_** had possessed. Lancer of Black did not avoid comparing the two and how painfully alike they were in the way the world saw them. The last words from him gave her a strong resolution.

Outlines in the air **_Runes of fire_** and flames enveloped nearby cars. She jumps and walks away so that the vehicles end up exploding covering her escape and destroying the body that became the only evidence of the farce they have mounted for all of them in order to gain time. _"I will keep your heart safe... I promise"_ the Queen of **Land of Shadows** is determined to go to the meeting point where a Vindice. The one by name; Alejandro was waiting for her.

...

He is impressed, astounded by what he sees. He soon regains control by feeling for his connection to Tsukina and the various emotions that house her. His **_Intuition_** tries to warn him of something, but it is now that he can give priority to this. He soon observes the inexorable amount of **_Kyonshee_** coming all around. Be terrified to understand Heng Wu has used them all this time.

He's not the only one. Everyone realizes the predicament. Recognizing the majority wore civilian clothes. Heng Wu used this attack to distract them from his true goal, was to wipe out everyone present at the scene. Murdered each person in the city by turning them **_Jiang Shi_**... planned to carry out a massacre and sacrifice to millions to obtain a victory without failure.

Giotto feels the biggest fool not to have noticed. For having decided to ignore his **_Hyper Intuition_** being desperate to help his offspring and try to get to Noir who has failed once again in his duty. "What have we done?" Tsukina whispers, horrified at the consequences of her actions, of having been blinded by what she felt ignoring what Reborn had just warned her about. Her folly has claimed so many innocent lives and it is her fault. Even if she didn't trust Heng Wu, helped him make this possible.

Similar thoughts pass in Sakura's head. At the same time all stop their respective combats realizing too late have been playing according to what the leader of the **Chinese Triads** has wanted. Understand had been naive to have believed the man would have enough consideration and decency not to harm innocent people... all present are guilty for allowing it.

...

A terrifying feeling filled with coldness the place and soon manifests the leader of Vindice; Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. The Vindice extends his hand and the **_Flames of Night_** are manifested forming several portals near each of them except Heng Wu and his bodyguard.

Each one is thrown to the **_Warp Holes_** nearby and with it managing to remove them from there although the only ones that were not expelled were Ruler, Fiore, Illya, Archer of Black and the present Shimon members that were near him. The old Vindice falls on his knees tired.

He would have transported them all away, but unfortunately that would not work because he was tired and exhausted. Having to keep both Magus and Mafiosos at bay was far more than he imagined, especially with the made preparations and the goal. Needed to stop the greatest number of deaths and for that he would have to fight. Before having to help the members of Millefiore in Tokyo... to think Byakuran Gesso would have something how this prepared in case of emergency.

"Unfortunately my forces are very reduced because of the interventions of our **Worlds** due to the events of this night. Having to fight and help in the evacuation of as many people as possible was more difficult than expected," declares the highest ranking Vindice while removing the bandages revealing his face.

"Listen to me carefully, I can only create one more portal for you to flee, I will not be able to keep it for a long time," says Bermuda, seeing Heng Wu, who, along with his army of **_Kyonshii_** and other elements, was approaching certain of his victory. Illya was about to say something, but the situation was serious and she could not waste time arguing uselessly.

"Now!" He screams, showing the fury in his expression. Chiron knowing it was his only choice with a nod of thanks. Do not hesitate to cross the **_Warp Hole_** that lasts only a few seconds. Heng Wu tries to avoid it, but the **_Chain_** stops him... they manage to escape.

It will be impossible for him to leave this situation alive. Even if he could, has made the decision to die to save Tsuna. Is the deal he made with Checker Face... to save him from being Sky Arcobaleno and the **_Curse_** of an ephemeral life... to rid him of a painful sentence.

However it is something that is willing to do for the sake of Tsuna whom he considers his son. _"Tsuna, it's my turn to save you. Please forgive me and thanks"_ he expresses himself mentally because despite really being tired, he could eliminate most of the **_Jiang Shi_** from whom his sight can see. Tonight thousands of lives were lost, but millions were saved thanks to Byakuran... he doesn't avoid smiling, finding funny that everyone can change and includes himself in it.

He would not waste his time trying to kill Heng Wu by having the protection of Assassin of Red. He would have a chance to kill them if he were not missing **_Flames_**... he has only a few but he will be able to kill as many enemies as he can... no has nothing to worry about. Jager like Vindice already have their instructions.

"You've ruined my plans, but it does not matter, I'll be known as the man who killed Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, and the only thing you accomplished with your death is to delay the inevitable." Wu presumes arrogantly. Bermuda doesn't worry about what will happen. Know his student well enough and what he will do once wake up. He does not contain homself in smile. _"Tsuna-kun, my son... soon you will be free. Take care and be happy"_. It's his thoughts as he took his way feeling at peace with the idea of dying because he knows it is for the life of his son. Anticipated to his destination. With strong will he throws himself into battle.

 **Vendicare Mansion Hall; 04:12 hrs.**

After crossing the portal created by Alejandro. Scáthach watches with interest what is the **Vendicare Mansion**. Despite appearing tidy and clean as well as somewhat elegant in sober and classic style. The atmosphere was cold, gloomy and lonely, it was as if no one lived in that place. It was a sad sight and she wondered about how her current Master has been living in such a place for so many years. She happens to be walking being guided by Alejandro.

They walk down the aisles and can see some of the memories of a small Tsuna in the hallways hurrying through them. It is after more than a minute of way that the Vindice of **_Dolls_** stops and Lancer of Black imitates it. "It's that door." He points to the door in front of them. It is not difficult to understand Alejandro does not want to enter for fear of seeing Tsuna awake and having to tell him the truth of what happened tonight.

Without a word, she advances by being her priority to see him so she does not see the Vindice leave. She reaches the door and opens it. Lancer sees Tsuna asleep in the bed and Assassin of Black sitting against the backrest allowing him to sleep comfortably against her.

None says any words. They do not talk about the Master and Servant that have come with them, nor about what happened in St. Andrews, Tokyo... nor what they are going to do. They know that their stay in Vendicare will be very short. Will return to that city that has happened to be the place where a genocide took place. They will only have a short pause before going into that hell from which they would seek to enter, fight and survive and if they had to cooperate, so be it.

* * *

Omake: Byakuran's decision.

 **Millefiore HQ, Tokyo: 01:02 hrs.**

From the entrance of his mansion, he sees the van with Bluebell and Daysi. Has already begun to make **Operation: Marshmallow Hide**. When he received the **_Command Spells_** time ago. He remember the information and memories on the **War of the Holy Grail**. The amount of innocent lives sacrificed. The visions of Uni-chan presaged millions of deaths in this War. What made him uneasy was to hear about the future of Sky Arcobaleno, the condemnation of **False Paradise** and a tragic life.

Remember that then felt panic when hearing about **False Paradise**. Knew perfectly what it was. Dread for Uni-chan, she wasn't scared, but a sad smile... was when he understood what she did. It's now that he understands the meaning of her enigmatic words. Even so he sought to participate to avoid Uni-chan becoming a sacrifice again... this very night he discovered to have been wrong. Tonight he decided to change the future. Interfere even if he risked his life. He had come in to save Uni-chan, but he has discovered that she is not to be saved... she's safe.

 **Marshmallow Hide** was an Operation that was born of his desire to avoid her being sad. Beneath Tokyo began building a place large enough to impersonate a type of city, where it could keep millions of people safe underground. Has made the necessary calls to order his subordinates to evacuate as many people as possible. Genkishi would help no one realize, but it was not enough, it could barely save half the population of Tokyo. He needed more time, something with which he does not have.

It was for this reason that he recently called Luviagelita Edelfelt, to request her help, but in particular that of Caster of Red. "Byakuran Gesso" had ignored the cold, dark sensation that Bermuda Von Veckenschtein emits with his presence. "I've asked for a hearing with you. Sorry to call so soon," he says with a hollow smile.

"I imagine a deal for your **_Funeral Wreaths_** arrested," says the Vindice leader with dark humor. "No. That is a question that will be resolved later. Now I need to deal with the urgent," his attitude and refusal to release his people confuse him when he thought change.

"I request your help to evacuate as many people as possible from Tokyo. Heng Wu plans to sacrifice the people of Tokyo using **_Jiang Shi_**." that surprised Bermuda who was stunned. Had had to let his subordinates deal with those who tried to enter the territory. They were more and more stubborn.

"He started to sacrifice people. If he discovers someone knows his plans and tries to stop him. Many will die. Will make its attack too evident and the **_Mage's association_** will see this as an excuse to attack with all its power, the **_Mafia_** will respond in the same way and we will go to a war on a world scale," indicates the Millefiore of serious form.

"This evening he plans to attack **St. Andrews** to capture Noir-kun and Vincent-chan. Took advantage of the fight to turn the city into **_Zombies_** and cornered them thus winning the War... or in its defect with millions deads and not a winner but with a **World War** around the corner." it says in tired tone the albino.

"I know the deal you did with Checker Face, the truth about the current state of the **_Arcobaleno System_**. You do not know, but this War will determine many things for the **World**... but more important, it will determine the destiny of your protege and his salvation." the words of Byakuran surprised him.

"Painful as it may be. This War must follow. I request your help. With your help combined with that of Caster of Red and Gen-chan, about 80% of the population affected by the War will be saved and your son will find his salvation and freedom." he knows that Byakuran Gesso is not reliable, but he feels cornered, wants to save Tsuna-kun. Checker Face made a deal for a long time still in the air... can free Tsuna-kun from the fate of being Sky Arcobaleno if he is willing to die.

Doing so would involve affecting the **_Jar System_**. That stopped caring to know that Checker Face still has control over the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , that all this time they have been deceived. "Tell me what you know. If I think it's worth it, I'll help you with whatever you need." that seemed to encourage the marshmallow lover. The Boss Millefiore feels he can breathe again and with this he feels hope that everything at the end, however horrible it may seem... can still be solved, there is still hope.

* * *

 **Here we have it. Things have become worse for all of them, Bermuda has died which complicates things for Tsuna and has been mentioned a False Paradise of which more details will be known in the future. In the next chapter we will see the aftermath of such a chaotic night. Will clarify a little about the Arcobaleno System, the matter with Checker Face and the actions that each one will take in this situation. In the next chapter more updates on the Servants and their Skills. See you soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: Very well, I'm back, for good luck I could finish this chapter anets of time. In this occasion we will see a little about the situation with the majority of Masters and Servants. Everything went to hell for many and things would be worse had it not been for Byakuran who seems to have some internal conflicts that we will see soon.**

 **ComeHellOrHighWaterBringItOn, I am happy to have fulfilled your expectations and you will like the chapter that you dedicate. I give thanks again to those who are kind enough to follow this fic. I do not take more time and I leave this new episode.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 14: feels front a new day.

 **Shinjuku, Tokyo; 05:56 hrs.**

It had already dawned, but for Tsukina Sawada Vongola, the arrival of a sky being illuminated by the star king did not improve in the slightest her state of mind. Sitting on the floor of the ceiling where she was, would embrace her legs while multiple emotions overwhelmed her without mercy.

She was confused, this had been the worst night of her life, her Famiglia, her father, they had all been captured by Vindice and were doomed to die at the end of the Grail War for breaking the Rules, many innocent people died at night at letting herself be manipulated and her only hope to save her friends lay lifeless being less than human remains under rubble opposite **St. Andrews Cathedral**.

Among all the misfortunes happened something inconceivable for all and the whole world. Bermuda Von Veckenschtein is dead. The man despite having arrived too weakened, he decided to interfere and avoid catching the **_Homunculus_** that carried the **_Grail_** inside and save them all. He not only refused to retire. Especially because Bermuda did it for his son. She could see that Bermuda had really loved the Ultimate Weapon as a son and did not worry about sacrificing anything. She remembers herself confused and so shocked when she discovered was manipulated, understanding was very responsible for the countless deaths.

She would hold her head, feeling frustrated, sad and defeated. Because of her actions, not having thought with her head cold have died so many innocents, the world would return to a catastrophe doing all the work until now become useless and in vain.

Now the **_Arcobaleno System_** would return and with it the suffering of many, the jailers Vindice without Bermuda were condemned to die, the **_Jars_** would become useless and Kawahira would seek to use new candidates to become Arcobaleno. With that thought she remembered that Kawahira had said that Noir was the head of his list and now that he has died, it could be Aria or worse, Uni who would carry such a cruel destiny.

This last thought shattered her because it meant that Reborn and the others would be cursed again. "It's all my fault," she whispers, admitting that she was wrong, should never have allied herself with Heng Wu, nor accept those methods that ended up killing many people who had nothing to do with both worlds and now they would be lifeless and soulless bodies walking to condemn others to that horrible state.

Tsukina was sure that now all was lost, Vindice now that their has lost Noir and Bermuda they would never forgive them during the short time of life that remains to them, it is even certain that in revenge his father and his friends are dead. Heng Wu to win is likely to extend the use of the **_Jiang Shi_** to condemn all people in Tokyo to win. Uni, Reborn and the others would be cursed again.

There were so many things that swirled in her mind incessantly. What distressed her most and to her surprise tormented was that she could not get out of the head a moment among all the others that happened during the night.

She could not stop reliving in her head the moment when the red spear passed from behind to Noir/Tsuna. When the spear pierced the heart of the youngest Vindice. When she saw him yield to the ground, and seemed to rest as if preparing to sleep... when she saw his expression tired, abandoned and nostalgic while a sad and melancholy smile accepted his own death.

Remembered the moment she saw him close his eyes forever. She felt something in the depths of her being break, cry and suffer, as if someone had taken half of her soul, an inexplicable void that became as big as a black hole that swallowed everything until leaving nothing.

Going back again to Noir's death is that tears began to come out of her brown eyes. Tsukina didn't understand it, barely knew it and now she was crying for him as if she had been with him all her life and now will never see him again. She comes back to the moment saw it, the warm smile Noir had as he spoke to her, the glitter and hope in his eyes. The pain, anguish and suffering in his eyes when she refused. The way in which Vindice protected him, in which they manifested and showed to protect of them of the damage that they caused to him.

She was so absorbed in her pain, did not hear the back door open. The Donna Vongola had imagined her ancestor or Sakura had decided to enter to talk to her. However she was wrong, who arrived was not the first Boss Vongola or her friend Magus, was the best Hitman in the world that ended by closing the door behind him.

"Do you just finish self-pitying, baka-kina?" she listens to the unmistakable voice of her tutor so she doesn't avoid looking up, meeting the impassive figure of the person she admires and respects, the one who taught her since she was little. Guided in these years.

He keeps an impassive expression as he watches her. A part of him feels regret and pity for everything she is going through. A little voice reminds him that Tsukina has a lot of blame because things turn out this way. From the beginning he hadn't approved of participating in something that was not a matter of the _**Mafia**_ , even less of Vongola, unfortunately the prize was unprecedented.

It was too tempting for anyone, even he considers himself to be in the place of his pupil, is likely to participate with the goal of changing the past and save Luce, break the **_Curse Arcobaleno_** , but so tempting was the possibility of a wish which caused him several dilemmas, could go back and change so much, between it the relationship of the twins and avoid the fate to separate them.

With that idea also considered that things could go to worse and that maybe not changing the past would be best. "It's my fault. Everything that happened tonight," Reborn hears her say. "Tsukina, what hurts you the most, tell me, what is it that hurts most?" She frantically shook her head. "I do not know, I..." review every moment that she come to witness.

"If you know it, but you do not want to admit it," Reborn interrupts, and she widens her eyes with a specific moment that stands out above the rest, even above her Famiglia, her father, Bermuda, and the many victims tonight. She watched Noir stand on the floor soaked with his own blood and close his eyes.

"I don't understand because I'm sad for him, he is the cause that I..." she immediately denies with her head taking the image of her twin with broken eyes. When he turned his back on everyone retreating from the **Central Station of Tokyo**... the air of loneliness she perceived in him.

"Do not you dare blame him, if there's one to blame, it's Iemitsu for abandoning him." looked up to replicate and defend her father, but the firm stare of the world's best Hitman stopped her from saying anything. "Noir had a very painful life unlike you had everything. Do not you dare say you grew up without the love of a mother because that's a lie. Viper, Clara and Lal are great women who have made you a great person and in the future a great woman." Tsukina looks down feeling guilty.

"All his life was under manipulations and control of Vindice who were only guided by hatred and revenge. Doing everything possible to make him a tool." Reborn ends up standing next to his student looking at the view. "I hate to admit it, but Bermuda really cared about Noir to the point of choosing to die after Noir's death. It was a better father than Iemitsu who left him." she remembered in Reborn's words to her friends, her family, her Famiglia.

She had everything, faced battles risking her life, but it is now that admits she has been protected from the world in which she lives and tonight saw part of the horrendous of her **World** , something that was sure Noir came to see since childhood because he was the one in charge of killing those who broke the Laws, the worst scum.

As she thought more of him, saw the differences and similarities... tears in her brown eyes begin to fall. She had been a horrible person to think so, a hypocrite because she had forgiven and accepted the sins and mistakes of her loved ones, not those of her brother who was not to blame for anything. She is aware that her friends have even killed but always preventing her from having to take a life.

A fear settled suddenly in her heart. "He hated Vongola, but he never did anything against me in all these years. He knew about me, but he did not seem to hate me," murmurs, remembering her actions and way of acting.

"I'm sure it's because you were his beloved sister. Even if you had everything he did not, his love for you was greater than anything else." the tears begin to fall with greater intensity. "He considered me his family in spite of everything. I instead..." it's difficult to speak with the knot in the throat. The Donna Vongola felt drowned.

Several minutes passed, perhaps more than an hour when she continued to let out all the frustration, sadness and pain for everything she lived tonight. "Forgive me, brother. I'd like to sort things out, but it's late, it's my fault that you..." she says unable to finish. Soon the hand of the Ex-Arcobaleno of Sun goes into one of his own pockets from which he pulls out a handkerchief that tends to the brown-haired girl. "It's not too late to fix things with your twin brother." She looks up at the handkerchief and from there to her tutor, who soon smiles.

"I investigate some things when I got to St. Andrews... that wasn't the real Noir," the future mafia Donna is shocked. "Go back to the scene of the battle after talking to the doctor who attended your birth. After an inspection I discovered that in reality what Lancer of Black killed was not the real Noir, but a **_Doll_** ," the idea that her twin could continue alive brought a vitality in her that allowed to feel a deep relief.

"This certainly was Alejandro's work, but I can also assure you that Noir is the Master of the Lancer of Black." this left the Mafia heiress confused. "But that man..." Tsukina tries to say. "I am determined to follow him and the rest of the judges." He wanted to know the location of the neutral base and if he would be with them," indicates being more calm to talk with his student but not for that matter seriousness.

It takes a few minutes to tell Tsukina what I'm witnessing, the betrayal of Bazdilot Cordelion and the sudden disappearance of Lancer. "Investigate the place and I found the corpse of that man. Even so Lancer of Black continues in the **World** means that she has a new Master and everything points to that is none other than Noir." Tsukina could easily see everything that said her tutor was coherent and precise. But she remembered something.

"That means..." Reborn nods gravely. "for the little that I could know it, it was easy to see you are fundamentally the same, but different from each other. He probably leaves Vindice to participate, I doubt he wants to give up the opportunity to get the **_Grail_** in search of a wish and it's likely that he wants to bring the mother of both of back to life." that caused a commotion in her. "Without Vindice influencing him, this may be my chance to sort things out with him." Reborn smiles and nods.

"Can also be the opportunity of both to fight together and win. Even with some luck he could help us to them free." for the first time in a few hours Tsukina began to feel a little hope and her restlessness, as well as her sadness reduced.

At least that was before remembering the way Tumeric died. "we'll figure it out later, leave me the idiot of Iemitsu and Nono. That is a problem that we can solve later." the relief in her eyes caused him to feel better himself. He could not seek to explain to Tsukina that Noir eliminated Tumeric in self-defense, it was not difficult to know the plan of the late CEDEF member and that Tsuna/Noir realized it.

"My whole family, this time really complete," Tsukina murmurs with a warm smile knowing that things can still be solved. As future Boss learned that to be wrong was something that was not unthinkable or impossible, therefore she accepted to have been wrong, between it in having rejected her twin being carried away by her emotions, things could be different from having acted as the sister that should be. Therefore her wish to the **_Grail_** has changed and her goal now was to recover her brother and together to recover their beloved family.

 **Tohsaka mansion, Dinning Room; 07:15 hrs.**

He stares at the outside through the window. Review the facts of recent events. Lancer doesn't stop spinning to see his teacher kill a referee and then away. "imagine you show yourself for being distracted, not because you watch," recognizes the voice of his Master so he turns giving a smile.

"should I consider a miracle to get up so early?" he says with humor watching the girl with black hair and blue eyes arrive and approach even wearing sleep clothes. "I could not sleep," she was tired enough not to have the energy to respond to the teasing of the Irish hero.

They had come alive with leader Vindice. They had exhausted enough energy and Prana during the battle, so they would be overwhelmed by the number of enemies and thus die and probably be one of those monsters without self-will, devoid of life and soul. She had appeared with Lancer somewhere in the east. Also nearby were Caren Hortensia, Hakuno Kishinami and their respective Servant.

The situation provoked a truce between them and they arrived at her mansion. Kishinami was a middle class and her apartment was on the opposite side, Hortensia had no place to go during this War which left this site as the only option. For now an alliance was their best chance if they take into account the elements that Heng Wu handles.

Remembering her younger sister caused a discomfort in her. Rin did not imagine that she would be able to be part of something like that because of manipulations... the horrified look was evidence of it. Part of her feels terrible in memorizing the corpses, the **_Jiang Shi_** who until hours before had been ordinary people who died so terribly. doesn't avoid questioning about Luvia, in fact he thought about calling her on the phone, but Vongola or the Chinese Triads are likely to have the lines intervened.

Memorandum to her rival also remembers she mentioned during the course to the **Neutral base** that the lack of Caster of Red was due to that it occupied the abilities of said Servant to evacuate to as many people could, all according to the instructions that received from Byakuran. Now, too, she could better understand why that eccentric subject did not help Vongola, but he opposed it. She really wanted Caster of Red and Millefiore's efforts succeeded in saving many people at night, many innocents who didn't deserve something like that.

Rin was sure things could get worse from now on. She did not expect the Grail War to turn so cruel and sad. "On the other hand, we don't know what Vindice or Ruler will do about this," she murmurs somewhat absently. "Even so we have to be careful. The best thing would be to meet with Ruler and the other Masters to join forces and stop Heng Wu as soon as possible to reduce the number of victims." Rin nods right to the blue haired warrior. "you're right. By the way, where are the others?" Inheritors questions the Tohsaka heiress.

"Each of them with their respective Servant taking care of them. Although I admit that this situation has its nice part. Look, I find myself surrounded by beautiful damsels. You really are the best Master I could wish for." she blushes for what the demigod says. Blushing as much from anger as from shame at what he said.

"I'm thinking of using a **_Command Spell_** so you don't get your hands on any of them." He smiles slyly. "Relax, Master. I only have eyes for you." Rin starts to turn her blush intensifies. Soon Lancer does not avoid being serious and moving away from the window a little with his attention on the girl.

"Over Shishou..." soon the Tohsaka recovers her seriousness. "Her actions are different from her way of being," he says. "Hortensia said that Bazdilot used **_Command Spell_** to have her kill Noir and the rest of the referrals and then suddenly disappeared. It could be that she is still under a **_Command Spell_** ," suggests the black-haired teen.

"I don't think so, she would have found some way to get rid of that idiot. There is no power in the world to stop her when she is angry." Cú Chulainn says with a little humor returning quickly to his analytical state.

"I would not know how to explain it, but I feel that there is something strange about all this," happens to deny soon. "Anyway, maybe I'm thinking too much. Anyway I will settle my pending issues with her in the future." he says resigned to see that he will not solve anything no matter what he thinks. "you're right. For now begins to prepare breakfast." says with a lively smile, Rin wanting to get out of her depressing emotional state and looking to rejoice.

"You're going to start as bossy. It almost seems like we are a married couple. You're lucky that I love you even if you're a bossy but cute Ojou-chan." Cú Chulainn says with a flirtatious and mocking smile, happy to see his Master blush to higher levels than usual. "B-Baka!" She lets out loud, embarrassed by the flirtation of the Lancer of Red at her. But the hero owner of **_Gáe Bolg_** does not retain his laughter.

 **Ishibuya Center; 08:22 hrs.**

With a smile, Heng Wu placed the **_Talisman_** on the head of the last **_Jiang Shi_** he obtained. He's still bitter and annoying for failing to get the **_Homunculus_** , but this will only be a matter of time. Xian Long at his side always alert in the small case that there may still be an enemy on the prowl and Assassin of Red that is impassive nearby. Although the martial artist is displeased with the way things have ended because of so many innocent dead, he has accepted it but doesn't mean that he likes it.

Strange to see that there are many less **_Jiang Shi_** than expected since one night had been more than enough to turn Tokyo into **_Kyonshii_**. It is as if most of the population had been evacuated from the city. That would easily explain the absence of life in the place apart from **_Jiang Shi_** , Xian Long and Assassin of Red. Another important fact is that he no longer needs to continue his alliance with anyone and that is thanks to his huge army of thousands of **_Zombies_** , Although they should be many more.

"I suspect that this is Vindice's work and the Clock tower." quick shakes his head knowing that is not possible. Neither of them would have anticipated his actions so quickly and acted in a way that would prevent the deaths of so many people in Tokyo. In addition Clock Tower cannot attack him or take action against him with the elements at his disposal and Vindice is doomed to disappear now that his leader has died.

A victorious smile is what arises when anticipating his prize that will come accompanied the moment he wins. From what he could appreciate, it's more than sure that they will try to stop it, even all join forces for it. Even with this he will win. "Xian Long, investigates the location of the other Masters, especially those who have the Homunculus. I will march to our new base." the beautiful silver-haired lady bows to the orders of the Boss of the Chinese Triads.

For his part, the brown-haired man with green eyes does not avoid being curious about the future actions of those who come from the **_Mafias_** , even if they come from the same **World** , both Donna Vongola and Don Millefiore are difficult to read or exactly the position they take hereinafter.

 **Underground Shelter, Tokyo; 08:30 hrs.**

Tired, this was the first time Luviagelita Edelfelt had felt so tired in her life. It was a tumult of emotions that covered her but on the outside she showed no weakness. Directs her gaze to the huge number of people in this place same like a city. "You should rest, Luviagelita-chan." she hears the voice that was now more than known after all the events that have occurred in recent times. So she turns to meet Byakuran Gesso.

Despite being one of the leaders of Millefiore, he and Uni decided that they would retain the title Gesso and Giglio Nero respectively. With him came his two younger Funeral Wreaths and his Servant in **_Astral form_**. "I'll be fine. However I admit that I never imagined such a place under **Tokyo** ," she says with sincere interest. "Actually, it didn't exist long ago. This is a shelter that I had to build in secret as soon as I discovered my role as Master in this Grail War." directs the gaze to all the people in the refuge that are scattered.

"Uni-chan, my dear little friend cares a lot about innocent people. Being aware of this terrible War, she wanted to do something to help them not to suffer for the actions of our **Worlds** ," hence the albino watches with interest to Caster of Red who is entertaining many of the people present with stories.

"She wasn't a Master, and therefore she could do nothing without Vindice's wrath. To relieve her worries a little, start building this refuge where I could take all the people of **Tokyo** and save them," he indicates with a smile of nostalgia before seeing a little more excited to the Edelfelt who was attentive.

"That's why I thank you. It is because of the ability of Caster of Red that we were able to evacuate most people with greater ease. Thanks to you we were able to save many." she blushes by the unusual thanks and by the passive smile that the mafioso owns, but soon recovers his seriousness.

...

She comes to think of the moment that Byakuran called for her help and tell her what would happen. Using Millefiore's resources as well as Caster's **_The King's Men_** combined with the help of Bermuda allowed them to evacuate the majority of the inhabitants of **Tokyo** and the use of such ability fortunately did not use much **_Prana_** , but for using it in such a way if she was very exhausted. For that very reason she found herself quite defensive during the fight at night and avoiding even a fight. "What will happen now?" The blonde-haired Magus does not avoid questioning herself intrigued.

"Even if we are in this shelter. These people will not be safe until this War is over. It's better if we find a way to finish it." the girl nods her head in agreement with the Boss Millefiore. "You're different than I expected." I thought you would be..." she stops, realizing it was being rude. That maybe and she think him is bad and that was reprehensible. He seems to smile lively.

"Ho, ho. I don't expect Luviagelita-chan to think anything good about me. I feel embarrassed," he says mockingly, and she blushes at what he says, just as by the gaze of Daisy and Bluebell who see her with curiosity and can feel Saber of Red smiling mockingly under her helmet even if she found herself being invisible in sight. "It's not for that, I just admit that I misjudge you. You're a good person despite being a Mafia Boss, that's all." the boy with crown tattoo gives a short laugh.

"You're not mistaken, Luviagelita-chan. I'm not a good person. I'm just someone who was saved by a sweet innocent girl, as well as a beautiful friendship," he says with a nostalgic smile. "maybe this time hope and faith can change everything even a little." the albino does not avoid laughing nervously but deep down feeling insecure for many things.

"I can not believe that I find myself acting so cheesy, maybe I'm more tired than I imagine," says Byakuran again feeling that deep loneliness that gave him his power, that gift that turned him a monster and turn this time to feel fear and a certain sadness.

Both Funeral Wreaths look at each other because they don't really know what goes through the head of their **_Sky_**. Even if they know about the ability to see **Parallel Worlds** , they do not possess such power. For the same reason they cannot say with certainty what Byakuran really thinks or feels. For his part Byakuran feels tired, frustrated, lost and defeated. Everything went to hell in one night.

With Tsuna and Bermuda dead, the **_Jars_** will lose their usefulness, and then Uni-chan... shakes his head in search of those thoughts. He refused that this would end in that way. That is why despite his fear, his pain and sadness makes his choice. He had determined not to use again his ability to see in alternate lines, but he had to verify that there is still hope and that things can still have a solution.

Although he would need to use that power that gave him so much and in the same proportion he snatched it, he knows he has to deal with many things in such a short time. Kikyo and the rest of his Funeral Wreaths were locked in **Vendicare** , he himself and Edelfelt were tired.

That is why people only have the option to stay in this shelter until this war is over, but for that both must come to the surface to fight... in short, he needed to use that power over everything else to have the answer and from there choose what he will do. "Luviagelita-chan. I must check something, meanwhile you should rest. Daisy-kun and Bluebell-chan will take care of you in the meantime. Although they do not look like it, they are very strong." Byakuran happens to turn away and start to move away with Saber following to him although she was in her **_Astral form_**.

"You should also rest..." stops in his route before what the blonde said and turns to see her. "You bleated and even came out injured. You must also take care of yourself." he's a little surprised by the way she says it, she even seemed to act kind. Soon he smiles softly.

"Thank you for your concern, Luviagelita-chan," he says, though he goes to raise an eyebrow interested in the Edelfelt, who places her hands on her waist with a smile, while retaining her elegant form and her own in a haughty gesture. "Luvia is fine, Byakuran-san. After all we are partners and allies." he is surprised for a few moments before smiling contentedly.

"I see. Yes, you're right." he's on his way, but this time he was smiling because that proud and elegant girl did much more than she can imagine with those simple words. Between it reminded him that despite his loneliness he has friends who can help him and he knows they will not be in danger, he has important people for whom he is willing to follow and not to be that monster that was in that uncertain future... there is still hope and if it is almost non-existent, he plans to hold on to that little spark that he hopes will not be extinguished.

Luvia, on the other hand, found this subject intriguing. He was so weird, complex and different from what she originally thought. But something she could recognize was that he was leaving happy and not a mask where he appeared to be well. Although a part told her not to trust him, a much larger part told her that she could do it, something in Byakuran Gesso inspired to trust and with that thought sat on the chair that was given and with it rest even a little bit. She would need all the forces necessary to fight and end this nightmare.

 **Einzbern Mansion, Limits of Tokyo; 11:25 hrs.**

They had hardly slept for a few hours. Even getting away had had their problems, but not something they could handle. Had come to this place and rested as long as possible, unfortunately what happened made them unable to sleep for a long time. They were sure Bermuda and Noir were dead. Illya know enough of Vindice for the investigations of Clock Tower and Kiritsugu Emiya to know the importance of Bermuda and that Vindice without him would cease to exist... the **Mafia World** was doomed to irreparable damage in the future when that moment arrived and that damage could damage the **Normal World** and even the **Magecraft World**.

The little Vincent slept on the couch in the living room. While everyone else was sitting at the table with the intention of discussing plans in the future. "Unfortunately we cannot stay here for long. He's likely to know each other's base and pursue us. If we stayed, we would give him the opportunity to surround ourselves and make things easier for him." says Illya.

None liked the situation, but they knew it was that cruel. The Einzbern as well as Fiore and Archer of Black listened to Ruler about the events between Noir and Vongola, the betrayal of Bazdilot being the probable reason that Lancer of Black killed Noir. Despite the information, some did not avoid finding or thinking that the Cordelion might have been right to decide Noir's death as a priority. If it turns out that the last Vindice really had an alliance with Tsukina Vongola, he would have helped her win and among the plans was gaining Vincent's confidence to make things easier.

Ruler was the one who doubted that theory. She had known enough to Noir to realize the concern he had about the little **_Homunculus_** and with what happened she could easily understand why. Noir and Vincent were tools, Noir for Vindice and Vincent for the Einzbern. The little kid was really happy when Noir was close, he even sensed that Vincent considered Noir as his only family. She did not believe the theory that the abandoned twin was allied with his sister. Not when first hand she witnessed the Donna Vongola's attacks on him, not when both twins were rejected and he made it clear at finish him the life of one of the Vongola.

All that does not matter anymore. Noir is dead like Bermuda, Vindice would cease to exist in the future. The deaths would continue and they must stop this War. Jeanne considered it best to save the Grail War, but in the present situation it would mean taking away the lives sacrificed. Even if the **_Grail_** disappears, that will not eliminate the **_Jiang Shi_** , nor will the Servant disappear and doubt that Illya allows him to try something like that, especially if it could mean that the child **_Homunculus_** was injured... the only option was to continue the War, stop Heng Wu and win.

In a way and without saying it, they know that the only option is to fight. Received the call of Byakuran Gesso recently. In that call he indicated to them that he managed to save the majority of the inhabitants of **Tokyo** taking them to an **Underground Refuge**. Had it not been for that, it is likely they would be at this time fighting for their life and probably dead. Their best chance was to leave this mansion and move around the **City of Tokyo** hiding at the same time they found a way to catch Heng Wu and force him to arrest the **_Jiang Shi_**. It's sure to have about fifty thousand, even so **Tokyo** was very large and it would be hard to control and pay attention to each of the **_Zombies_**.

Enma was the most tired person of all. She admitted to being afraid, that all this was a nightmare, but with that it was also said that if she overcame this hell she could win and recover her beloved family. Even Daemon in her dream told him that he would help them to the best of his skills. "Will we tell Vincent about Noir?" Saber of Black questions, attracting everyone's attention.

Even if Noir could have plans for Vincent, the child loved Noir as a brother and they could even say that he would have done what Noir asked."I don't see it convenient. That would make him sad, he might even do something crazy. From what little I could see, it is certain that he wouldn't believe us and escape to look for it." it was true what Archer says, children are innocent and naive, they found it difficult to accept things they didn't like, especially with those who love being the affection of a child one of the strongest and most pure things that exist.

"I agree. The best thing is not to tell him." none of the present avoids looking at the child and see him in a dream embrace with force the teddy bear that Noir gave him.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital; 12:06 hrs.**

Hell, it was something Trident Shamal thought he had seen many times, but that was the biggest of that category. To him it would seem a horror film of not being because he knows enough to know it's not an epidemic caused by a disease or virus. Instead it was the cause of a forbidden use of **_Magecraft_**. He can't even give an idea of how many people have died and become such things and have no idea what is happening. He can only conjecture, but if anything is certain, it is one of the consequences of the  Great Grail War.

It was at a time when the appearance of these creatures occurred, he could only think of saving as many as he could and were nearby. He appropriated the hospital where the patients and those he saved along the way took refuge. Braking the progress of the **_Kyonshii_** was by a **_Barrier_** that placed on the properties around the hospital. Know enough **_Magecraft_** to use some things of this. The **_Barrier_** would keep them safe for now.

If they were to focus on invading this place, the **_Barrier_** would not be enough and they would die, but would not allow more people in their charge to die. Therefore he placed doubts in case of any **_Traps_** just in case the **_Barrier_** ceased to be effective to keep the **_Jiang Shi_** away, after all only canceled the presence of **_Prana_** and the **_Barrier_** was feeding his **_Prana_** to operate, but due to its costs could keep it for a couple of days at most, then he would have to think about something.

Things of the moment were within the acceptable range, they had water and electricity, but the Medical material would start to become scarce and it was necessary to deal with patients in serious condition. Fortunately his reputation as a doctor in the **Normal World** was well known and that made it easier for everyone in the place to accept him and follow his orders. He was also worried about Hayato, the ingrate Hitman and especially Tsuna, who had not heard from the previous day's afternoon and a part of his being caused him some fear about the safety of those he appreciates. In the same way, he was tired, it was an exhausting night and he had not slept at all. Some doctors and teachers told him he should rest a little.

He couldn't without knowing about Tsuna and the others. So he was waiting and to calm his anxiety, open the window and take out a cigarette ready to light it and thereby enjoy one of his vices. "you should already know that the cigar can kill you." he starts jumping the cigar and turn to his left to see Tsuna stand who was accompanied by a beautiful woman with purple hair and reddish eyes, also a young girl of Tsuna's age long black hair that was messy and bristling, as well as red eyes like rubies and with her a pretty girl with pink hair and violet eyes who wore clothes that reminded the doctor of a warrior.

"Tsuna, what?" Shamal stopped to say something as he immediately noticed some alarming things, Tsuna did not have his head covered by bandages, did not occupy the Vindice jacket, instead it was a worn black jacket, but the bottom edge of the jacket seemed to be like black feathers, likewise he was wearing black gloves that covered his hands. What called more than anything the attention to Shamal was the feeling he felt from him.

Several ideas began to be grouped in the head of the user of Trident Mosquito. Tsuna knows that it's better to start with the first of everything. "Many things happened at night. Almost no nice." easily perverted Hitman understood this would be a very long talk.

"Let's go to the Coffe shop, it's sure you have not eaten anything and this will take a long time." in response the white-haired killer nods and soon the group starts walking with the knowledge of where they are going. At every step, Tsuna remembers what happened when he was in **_St. Andrews Cathedral_** and later wake up in his room in **_Vedicare_**.

* * *

Flashback:

 **Vendicare Mansion, Library; 09:46 hrs.**

It was impossible, Bermuda cannot be dead, he did not understand anything. At one point he talks to him and the next he discovers that the leader Vindice died. Even Mei and Salakief confirmed it. Who gave him the news wasn't Assassin, Lancer or his **_Familiars_** , nor any member Vindice, but the person in front of him. It was this man, the reason he lived most of his life for the sole purpose of killing him: Checker Face. Although he was like Kawahira right now. "He can't be dead, it's impossible." Tsuna can't continue when that man takes up the word by interrupting what the most dangerous Vindice could say.

"Now that Bermuda is dead, it is time to reveal the truth to you about the **_Arcobaleno System_** , the **_Jars_** , the **_New System_** , your condition as Arcobaleno, Bermuda, and what will happen in the future," indicates that subject who was in the same clothes as that day when he faced him in the **Uncertain future** and consequently the death of both.

"The events that occurred in the **Uncertain future** gave you the truth about me, in turn you managed to kill me even if that cost your life. They told me my identity and that it was possible to kill me, but this also caused you to change your mind and look for a different path," expressed standing in front of the group consisting of two Masters and three Servants. Semiramis and Scáthach standing each to one side of Tsuna in a protective way.

"What you saw was something that your future self could see at the end of your life. However I also got the memories of my future self that told me your potential, how dangerous you were... to think that even though you were weaker than your sister as far as **_Deathperation Flames_** could kill me, it surprised me and made me pay more attention to your actions," is contemplative seeing those orange eyes that see him with distrust.

"You did not know that I also got the memories of my future self. You used the information ahead in time to locate me and make a deal with me and Talbot where the **_Arcobaleno System_** could be changed and save the Arcobaleno from such a destination. While rejecting your idea at first, it doesn't mean do not consider it, but it had to prove your determination and with that to see if you were willing to sacrifice you to avoid Uni or Tsukina had that destiny. The confirmation from her told me that within ten years from that day, the plan had turned out." he paused to shake his head.

"Uni saw it was ten years into the future, but not what had to happen to be effective and without fail. In any case, it was necessary to have anchors to the world with the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** so that it would result, which meant that there still had to be the Arcobaleno," to look at the blood in Noir's clothes. "You agreed to be Sky Arcobaleno, yes, but that would not work, it would not be enough. The truth comes in that I lied when I said that the **_Curse of the Sky_** was inverted." that surprised Tsuna and Semiramis.

"The **_Curse of Rainbow_** was broken, at least for six of them, the **_Sky_** is still cursed with a short life. The **_Bermuda's Seal_** prevents you from assuming the work and at the same time is what keeps your life from going out. Even though having to be the anchor for the Seven elements, your life is reduced and especially having your **_Core Flames_** and your **_Magic Circuits_** asleep... is because your actions and activities have been limited in recent years." soon Tsuna soon sees in his memoirs his work within Vindice was reduced too much to almost not having to fight or even use his power.

"It means that..." Lancer, who had heard from Assassin about Tsuna's situation a short while ago, could easily have had no encouraging conclusions.

"Tsuna is weak because he has never really been true Arcobaleno but has the burden of Seven. his **_Magic Circuits_** and **_Flames_** have been weakened by fueling the energy of the Seven places. It could be said that he is a means that at the moment heats the place for the New generation." says with simplicity provoking even more disbelief in the present.

"I spoke with Vindice shortly after the Battle of the Representatives, explaining the treatment you had with me. You were going to die in a short time. The **_Seal_** that Bermuda placed so that you did not suffer the effect of immortality of the **_Flame of Night_** happened to be an effect that determined your life... would avoid to save you in turn was your opportunity of salvation." some saw Kawahira confused.

" ** _Flame of Night_** can break the **_Curse of the Sky_** , but your time would stop, condemning you to a life like mine. No one in Vindice wanted to suffer seeing die loved ones while you remained the same. So Bermuda made a deal with me without you knowing it," informs Kawahira to the Craftsman of Vindice with seriousness.

"I would release your position as Sky Arcobaleno in exchange for a permanent solution to the **_Arcobaleno System_**." the white-haired boy turns to see Luna Rosso and his Servant, from there to see his own hand.

" ** _The Great Grail_**." he says quickly with that idea. "Bermuda's plan was to help Sakura Matou win and use the power of the **_Grail_** to find the solution. However Sakura Matou planned to betray them, Bermuda realized it, in turn you became a Master." sighs the ancient race man before proceeding.

"Tsuna, there are many things you don't know that led Bermuda to choose his own death. Unfortunately I can not tell you anything. It was part of the deal I made with him. I can take the load of the **_Seven Elements_** that you carry in your body, if I do you can recover at least your **_Deathperation Flames_** without awaken your **_Flame of Night_**. Your **_Magic Circuits_** will have to wake up on your own." Tsuna is incredulous by what he hears.

"your duty now is to win the Great Grail War. You have no choice. For now the first thing will be to free you of your situation, thus recover your **_Deathperation Flames_** to fight." Checker Face going to move, but is stopped when he hears the assassin Vindice speak.

"What if I fail?" He asks, confused. "The traditional **_Arcobaleno System_** will be resumed. I already chose the new generation of Arcobaleno. However, I still do not decide for Sky Arcobaleno, Tsukina or Uni..." the mention of his sister startles him. "Go to hell," he says in a low voice, his eyes dark with coldness in his tone. "It's all been a lie. You really never lost control over the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**. All this time you've been manipulating everyone in the Underworld, why?" He asks, seeming to be absent.

"It's your punishment. I determined that you would pay for having dared to go against the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**. The attempt to change was a complete risk to the balance of the **World**. All because of your ridiculous idea of saving a lot of damned corpses..." that was enough for Tsuna to get rabbid and show it. "I will not let you downsize their lives or underestimate me," Noir declares. Knows there are things that Kawahira says and they are lies, which hides important things. Doesn't know what is really happening, but tries to find out in one way or another.

"I continue carrying this burden, I will fight and I will win the War. I will not do it to solve the problem with the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , I will fight because I have a wish to fulfill. I will comply with the agreement and find some form of a **_System_** without failures. I'll find a solution to prevent you from condemning others and getting you out of control over the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**." challenge without getting excited and earning a sharp look from Kawahira.

"Will you disobey Bermuda's will?" A casual smile soon shows up in Tsuna, who turns around and begins to walk, being accompanied by the group except for Kawahira who stands and watches him retreat.

"is what I'm looking for to find out." answers with a nostalgic smile without seeing the smile of guilt and regret that the old man charges. "I hope you do." whispers Kawahira, believing that he is not being listened to but is mistaken because he hears his light words.

End of flashback.

* * *

The doctor does not avoid being annoyed by what he has just heard from his friend and student. "those things in such a short time. This gets worse and worse." he says rubbing his eyes feeling tired.

"Vindice will be very limited now. Jager will be in charge and I'll leave Vindice to fight. Which means I'm on my own. So I came to ask you reactives my **_Magic Circuits_**." Shamal had already imagined Tsuna would want to have at least **_Prana_** to fight. At the same time he would delay the effect of the **_Curse of the Sky_** so that it does not interfere much with his performance, with it his Servants can fight without problems, but with Tsukina and the other Masters could not be enough, but at least that would improve the situation.

"I had imagined you would ask me that. Although because of your condition it could kill you because we would have to reactivate 42 **_Magic Circuits_** , which are of the highest rank and you want to do it at one time when the safe form would be little by little. After all, it's hard enough that you give the energy to go on activating them and that will wear you out and probably kill you." Tsuna snorts in annoyance. He had already anticipated it, but he didn't intend to give in, so he had found a probable solution that would cause Shamal to accept.

"If I use this?" The now Ex-Vindice shows a piece of **_Lament Crystal_** on the table. Before returning to the battle zone, went to **Nanimori** to retrieve them as the last favor Vindice could do for him. The worrying thing was that only a very small fragment remained which meant someone had to take it. The perverted Hitman blinks a couple of times before analyzing the information. If that could work, the **_Lament Crystal_** aren't connected to the **_Magic Circuits_** so it could result in activating all, it would be a painful process but the guarantee that Tsuna came alive was what mattered.

"Yes, that might work." He smiles resignedly, knowing he can not stop it. It was also better that Tsuna had the most elements to his advantage if he wanted to survive. "Good, for now we can do this. We will now think about how to solve the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**. Surely you'll think of something. If you say you could find a way to kill that bastard, solving this will be a child's game." Shamal comments rising from his seat and being imitated soon for Tsuna.

"I really appreciate your help, Shamal." The words of the abandoned twin make the Hitman smile. "You and your bad habit of fixing the problems of others is annoying. You are also lucky that although I only treat women, I make an exception with you." Tsuna still feels tired, sad, hurt and broken, but doesn't avoid smiling feeling a little better after so many hardships.

* * *

Omake: impatience and pride.

 **St. Andrews Cathedral, Outside; 04:01 hrs.**

She observe between annoying and disgusted from the heights in place of the roof of the building where the battle is. She's interested in the movements of Tsuna... no, she remembers that is not Tsuna, it's a **_Doll_** created based on him. Think that those walking mummies could have such tricks. Just approved of such a cowardly method because she knows Tsuna is too weak after his fight. For his kindness he couldn't kill anyone except that mongrel who knew how to do the deceased's trick... well, now that trick became literal.

Sees distractedly towards where the explosion of those who attacked from a distance. To Vindice appear to arrest the two CEDEF members who were injured by that freezing attack. Hence she returned her gaze to the fight and found herself entertained.

Those walking bodies end up dying, the way the **_Doll Tsuna_** fought with complementing Ruler annoyed her, but knowing it was a toy was nothing more than enough to not evoke her anger. She was impressed by the performance of the **_Doll_** when he died. Had he been the real Tsuna, she had intervened and delivered the victory effortlessly. Sees the intervention of Bermuda Von Veckenschtein saving the useless Masters and Servants unable to save themselves from the predicament in which they entered.

Witnessed the courage of the leader Vindice who fought to be completely without strength. The enormous amount of bodies in the place, destroyed and watered everywhere. Doesn't intervene to save him, even if he is someone precious to Tsuna, she doesn't do it because she was interested in seeing how he would react to a significant loss.

"King of Uruk; Gilgamesh." hears a voice behind her to which she turns and meets the second in command of Vindice. "mongrel-mummy" she names without giving importance to the speed of Jager.

"What interest do you have in fighting?" He asks, not seeming poignant at the way she calls him. "To be able to do it I need a Master and the one I want is not in this country." says the blonde who happens to smile. "Can you tell me to give him to me?" She asks with a smile, considering that perhaps these mummies are not as bad as she thought.

"You have to ask him when he comes back and we don't know when that will be. Meanwhile, would you like to help keep those who try to intervene in this War at bay?" He asks, gaining a cold look from her. Jager does not flinch, she could be stronger and especially now that she has **_Prana_** more than enough to fight, but he could tear her head off in a second and that both know it.

"I see, so this guy made preparations before he died. However I doubt you have something valuable enough to agree to help them," she says with a smirk and arrogant smile.

"In exchange for your help, we can give you exactly what you want. But you will have to do it without interfering in this War. Also the one who helped us could make things easier with Tsuna." she doesn't avoid smiling. Although having what she want means not interfering, it does not mean that she can't observe what he does.

Gilgamesh was bored too and who knows when he would come back. In turn will have the opportunity to show those mongrels their place... yes, for now she will follow the game. "but you have to keep your promise or you will regret it." Gilgamesh accepts the deal.

Jager remembers what Bermuda said, that Gilgamesh should not interfere or things will be worse. Ironically she is quite accessible when it comes to the Craftsman of the **_Silent Arts_**. Tsuna has as limit of time to solve the things that lasts the War. Bermuda has hope in him and so does Vindice. Knows that when Tsuna learns of the treat that was made with the King of Heroes, they will suffer. But it's their only option to keep at bay the arrogant woman to complicate things more and especially with his protege being in such a precarious situation... they can only assume the consequences of their actions from now to the future.

* * *

 **Very well, this time we saw most of the situations of the participants of the War. Tsuna will already have all his Magic Circuits, revealed a part of what happens with the Tri-Ni-Sette and that the Jar System has its faults... the reasons will appear in the future as the story progresses. In the next chapter we will know about the vision that Lancer of Black had regarding the future of Tsuna and will come some information on the situation for all of them. For now I leave the new information on the Servants.**

Class: Lancer.

Master: Rin Tohsaka.

Identity: Cú Chulainn.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 185cm, 70kg.

Alignment: Lawful Neutral.

Sthrength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Abilities:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : C; Cú Chulainn holds a Magic Resistance of Rank C. Aria of two verses and below are cancelled, but beyond that High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals cannot even be defended against. That said, confronting a Servant of his superior speed (Agility A), finding the opportunity to use large-scale magecraft is next to impossible. Also, considerable skill is required to successfully "hit" him with the invoked magecraft. Judging from these factors, in situations of close combat, Cú Chulainn may have a "necessary and sufficient" rank of Magic Resistance.

In addition, as depicted in legend, he himself learned Magecraft (18 Original Runes) in the "Land of Shadows", taking pride in having the skill and knowledge to qualify for Caster class. Even in a scene of the story, he sees through the presence of Medusa's Blood Fort Andromeda at a glance, considers the situation, and makes the decision not to destroy it. Cú Chulainn is not just a reckless warrior.

Personal Abilities:

- ** _Battle Continuation_** : A; legend tells that the dying Cú Chulainn tied himself to a tree before taking his last breath. For he who possesses such a legend, the dying struggle is particularly fierce.

- ** _Disengage_** : C; the ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat.

- ** _Runes_** : B; Cú Chulainn obtained 18 Runes from his studies with Scáthach (Norse Runes), appropriately using them to respond in different situations. It is said that among these runes, one with the purpose of searching existed. It was the ability that supported his elusive actions during the Holy Grail War.

- ** _Protection from Arrows_** : B; ability to deal with projectiles. This is a power Cu Chulainn was born with. It's said that it's possible for him to avoid any long range attack if he has made visual confirmation of his opponent. He can deal with most projectiles even in conditions where the opponent cannot be visually seen. Even if the battle with Hasan Sabbaha, he cancelled the throwing swords hurled from the darkness. As long as the attack is a thrown type, he can avoid even Noble Phantasms, but he can't gain the effects of this protection with respect to wide range attack types where the attack range of the weapon explodes on impact, or a direct attack by a weapon that has simply long reach.

- ** _Divinity_** : B; the circumstances behind Cú Chulainn's great divinity is his father's existence. His father was Lugh, the god who governed over the sun, a member of the Danann divine family in Celtic Mythology. As a demigod whose father was an almighty god who possessed every skill such as knowledge, techniques and magic, and whose mother was Deichtine, younger sister of King Conchobar, he exhibited superior talent from birth. Boasting supernatural ability that separated him from ordinary people from a young age, in his training in the Land of Shadows, he received the original runes and terrible magic spear Gaé Bolg from Scáthach. Truly, he was a man predestined to become a hero. In Ireland, poetry and statues praising Cú Chulainn still remain to this day.

Noble Phantams:

 ** _Gáe Bolg: Spear of Piercing Barbed Death_**

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: 2-4

Maximum targets: 1

While this is a technique employing **_Gáe Bolg_** as a melee attack, it is originally a magic spear for throwing. With a technique that reverses the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, the "result" that "the heart of the opponent has been pierced" is created earlier than the moment it is thrust. Accordingly, the "cause" that "the lance has pierced through the heart" is generated from it later. Without a great deal of luck, it can be said that this is a technique that determines "if it is released, the opponent is dead." However, against Servants like Heracles who can move even when their heart is destroyed, there is a small disadvantage. Compared to the **_Spear of Striking Death Flight_** , both the range of effectiveness and the destructive power are weakened. However, it is worth mentioning that "the magical energy cost is low." For having such a strong effect as "almost certainly will destroy the enemy's heart," without the need of a terrible amount of magical power, it becomes an excellent **_Noble Phantasm_** of extraordinary usability.

 ** _Gáe Bolg: Striking Death Flight_**

Rank: B+

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 5-40

Maximum Targets: 50 People

The largest and most powerful attack delivered using Gae Bolg. The "attack that unleashes countless darts at the enemy" which legends speak of is **_Gae Bolg–Striking Death Flight_**. After accelerating through an approach run, Cú Chulainn takes to the skies and activates **_Striking Death Flight_** by hurling it towards the ground with all his might. Different from **_Gáe Bolg–Piercing Death Thorn_** , **_Striking Death Flight_** does not carry the property or concept of "always pierces the opponent's heart", but compared to **_Piercing Death Thorn_** , both power and area of effect are increased (intense consumption of Magic Energy). It is a technique that attacks the enemies together with the surrounding area, in a carpet bombing fashion. Even resilient bulwark or agile body are not immune to the power of **_Striking Death Flight_** ; **_Gáe Bolg_** will send the enemy horde flying. In legend, the demonic spear is said to split into 30 and pour down over the enemy, but it seems the number has increased after Cú Chulainn became a Heroic Spirit.

...

Class: Berseker.

Master: Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

Identity: Heracles.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 253cm, 311kg.

Alignment: Chaotic Mad.

Sthrength: A+

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Abilities:

- ** _Mad Enhancements_** : B; the Class Skill that characterizes Berserker, it reinforces ability at the cost of reason. As Heracles' possesses the skill at Rank B, in compensation for losing most of his sanity, the levels of all his abilities rise. Heracles beat his harp instructor to death when he was a child, and had many episodes when he killed people in his rage without even hearing them speak. It seems that for Heracles, Berserker that receives " ** _Mad Enhancement_** " was an easy class to adapt to. Focusing on controllability when out of combat, the rank of " _ **Mad Enhancement**_ " is suppressed by Ilya.

Being close to the strongest Heroic Spirit, even restricted to simple direct melee as consequence of **_Mad Enhancement_** , Heracles was undoubtedly the strongest among the Servants. However, because of **_Mad Enhancement_** , a variety of sword techniques and skills, and a part of his **_Noble Phantasms_** was lost. Having his emotions also sealed off and not able to perform any personally motivated actions, only the reason within his core was not lost, having occasions when he felt something like the will to protect Ilya.

Personal Abilities:

- ** _Battle Continuation_** : A; a skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. Cú Chulainn's _**Battle Continuation**_ represents "never give up no matter what", while Hercules' represents the ability to survive. The **_Noble Phantasm_** that allows for resurrection after death, **_God Hand_** , has exceptional compatibility with the "will not die easily" skill **_Battle Continuation_**. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this skill.

- ** _Eye of the Mind (False)_** : B; a danger avoidance ability based on **_Intuition/Sixth Sense_** , gained through many ordeals and adventures. Even though Hercules' sanity was lost due to _**Mad Enhancement**_ , this skill remained effective as it is nearly an instinct. When crossing swords with a seasoned swordsman like Artoria, he would not fall for half-hearted feints. It is such a troublesome ability for Hercules' opponents. Although monstrous in size, Hercules has the highest rank in Agility. As a result, it is very difficult to corner him.

- ** _Bravery_** : A+; with his brave and daring spirit, Herakles is able to neutralise mental interference such as suppression, confusion and charm. However, under the influence of Mad Enhancement, this skill is unable to take effect. While operating correctly, Bravery also increases the damage inflicted upon the opponent during melee combat. This skill allowed Herakles to defeat several monsters empty-handed. Even the brave warrior's heart was painted over by the insanity of Mad Enhancement.

- ** _Divinity_** : A; being a mixed-race child of the King of Gods Zeus and a human, and becoming a god after death, Herakles naturally possessed the highest level of the Divinity skill. However, this matter became a disaster, ending with his complete entrapment in Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm "Chains of Heaven" that grows in strength proportionate to the enemy's Divinity.

Noble Phantasm:

 ** _God Hand: Twelve Labors_**

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit

Range:-

Maximum Targets:

A blessing of Gods, as well as a curse. It is a **_Noble Phantasm_** given to Heracles, representing immortality. This **_Noble Phantasm_** does not have an overt external manifestation such as a weapon or armour, but if you hazard to put a shape to it, the body itself can be called the **_Noble Phantasm_**. **_God Hand_** turns one's body into a tough suit of armour and nullifies all attacks Rank B or lower, regardless the attack being physical or magical. It also has the effect of automatic resurrection after death. Because the resurrection effect has 11 uses, Heracles cannot perish unless killed 12 times.

Resurrection as well as attack-nullification. Besides these two effects, **_God Hand_** also possesses a third effect: rendering an attack that it has experienced before useless. Regardless how powerful is the **_Noble Phantasm_** that defeated Heracles, it would be completely nullified after he resurrects.

...

Class: Caster.

Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Identity: William Shakespeare.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 180cm, 75kg.

Alignment: True Neutral.

Sthrength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: D

Mana: C++

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: C+

Class Skills:

- ** _Territory Creation_** : C; can establish a territory advantageous to oneself as a magus. However he does not make a workshop but rather a "study," where he spins stories.

- ** _Tool Creation_** : -; because of the skill Enchant, this skill is lost.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Enchant_** : A; concept endowment. Able to add powerful functions to other's important items. Basically an ability which strengths the Master's fighting abilities. He himself is the audience, spectating the battle, irritating his master by inquiring about the master's every state of mind.

- ** _Self-Preservation_** : A; he cannot fight, however in exchange, however as long as his Master is safe he can escape from almost all crises. In short, he won't fight. Nevertheless he prefers high risk, high return tactics.

Noble Phantasm:

- ** _The King's Men_** : C; The Globe. A miniature magecraft version of Shakespeare **_Noble Phantasm_** , First Folio. Unlike his **_Noble Phantasm_** , it does not consume a particularly big amount of mana. It summons and controls at will shadow actors without any combat capabilities. Shakespeare decides the phrases these shadow actors will say, but they automatically follow the target they are mimicking for all the details (like the normal intonation and addresses), so they will not be exposed with respect to that point. Even if you theoretically understand that they are impostors, it is needed a very strong will to break out from this **_Magecraft_**.

 ** _First Folio: When the Curtain Rises, the Applause Shall Be As Ten Thousand Thunders_**

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 1-30

Maximum Number of Targets: 1 Person

The ultimate play that Shakespeare invokes. Depending on the circumstances, when invoked, the effects may vary. In regards to the target's life, it replays the scenes that mentally damages the target the most. In Shakespeare's words, it inflicts despair. A theater **_Noble Phantasm_** meant for Heroic Spirits' spirits. Also, from curtain rising to curtain call, the target cannot receive or deal physical damage.

…

Class: Berseker.

Master: Sakura Matou.

Identity: Lancelot.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 191cm, 81kg.

Alignment: Lawful Mad.

Sthrength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

- ** _Mad Enhancement_** : C; giving him one rank in all stats besides Luck and Magical Energy. He loses the ability to speak and think complicatedly in exchange for the power, but still displays his great battle prowess.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : E; He has low Magic Resistance granted by a ring amulet, but his madness drops the ability a rank. It can only somewhat reduce damage from magecraft instead of nullifying it.

- ** _Protection of the Fairies_** : A; grants him a blessing from the Elementals, the ability to call over luck in critical situations. Its activation is only limited to battlefields where it is possible to perform feats of arms.

- ** _Eternal Arms Mastership_** : A+; allowing him to put to use all of his skills in weaponry despite not being capable of fully rational thought. His mastery of the combat arts is at the level where he was unrivaled within his era. Due to the complete unification of mind, body, and technique, he displays flawless fighting skill even under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. Though he attacks ferociously like a beast, befitting his class, all his attacks are accurate and precise enough to push even the strongest Servants back, and he can perform seemingly impossible maneuvers normally requiring complex thought purely on instinct, surprising onlookers due to his nature as a mad warrior.

Noble Phantasm:

 ** _Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands_**

Rank: A++

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 1

Maximum number of targets: 30 People

Is an ability that is the embodiment of the incident where Lancelot was forced to fight Phelot unarmed and proved his fighting prowess by claiming victory with an elm branch. Rather than an overt weapon, it manifests as a "unique ability" retained by his body. Once Berserker grabs a hold of anything that can be even remotely conceptualized as a weapon by his own recognition with his gauntlets and he recognizes that he wishes to wield it, it instantly gains the property of "becoming his **_Noble Phantasm_**." Even control of other Servants' **_Noble Phantasms_** will instantly go to him should he grab hold of them. It can only be activated for objects recognized as "this is a weapon", so he could use a steel chair if he happened to be skilled in wrestling. He couldn't utilize an aircraft carrier, as its role as weapon transportation is higher than that as a weapon, making it not count as such to him. The ability is completely sealed along with **_For Someone's Glory_** once **_Arondight_** is drawn by Berserker.

The ability allows for something as worthless as a piece of scrap iron to be turned into a demonic spear or sword capable of damaging Servants and striking legendary weapons. He can make use of weaponry regardless of how it was created or its time of origin, allowing him to take control of anything from legendary weapons to modern weapons and machinery. Compared to Gilgamesh's numerous **_Noble Phantasms_** , his can be called endless. He also shows potential to corrupt more abstract weapons like **_Invisible Air_** , which is closer to _**Magecraft**_ than a true weapon. The ability soaks the affected items with Berserker's Magical Energy, muddled with bloodthirstiness and hatred, that permeates from his hands. They slowly change as they are tainted with his black color as dark lines invade the item and multiply like the veins on a leaf. The items, covered in a spiderweb pattern of black veins, look alien and repulsive compared to their normal forms.

The strength of the weapons is great enough that they can easily clash with **_Excalibur_** repeatedly despite normally being mundane objects that would be cut like butter by a **_Noble Phantasm_** , and modern weapons turned into **_Noble Phantasms_** will be greatly strengthened and have modified capabilities. He can give up the weapons at any time, returning them to their natural state, and immediately switch to another without any trouble. The weapons will stay under control for a brief moment after he lets go of his grip, allowing them to be used as deadly projectiles. When faced with a direct counter to his skill that can cut through magical energy circulation, like **_Gáe Dearg_** that can repel Berserker's magical energy and return the fake **_Noble Phantasms_** to nothing but bundles of iron, he shows the sense to cancel the ability and tear off an already affected part, and he can also pick up the remains of a cleaved weapon to once again utilize it.

He is able to naturally control any weapon that he wields as if it were an extension of his arm and a favorite weapon with which he specialized in and polished his skills for many years. The items will be advanced to "D" Rank **_Noble Phantasms_** , and if he takes another **_Servant's Noble Phantasm_** of a superior rank, its quality will be maintained while under Berserker's control. The ability is a natural counter to Gilgamesh's **_Gate of Babylon_** , which makes use of a large number of projectile **_Noble Phantasms_**. Berserker is able to freely catch and wield the weapons shot at him as if they were extensions of his arms, and use them to deflect volleys of weapons capable of completely destroying the surrounding area. He freely catches swords, halberds, battle axes, and exchanges them for more powerful weapons all while not receiving a single scratch.

 ** _For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory_**

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 0

Maximum number of targets:1 Person

Is a black fog materialized from Lancelot's tradition of winning fame and glory while disguising himself in a number of his endeavors, such as when he hid his name and disguised himself to enter a horse race for the sake of his friend's honor. Combined with his armor, which completely covers his body, this ability conceals Berserker's identity and personal status. His body is enveloped in a black fog with properties similar to **_Invisible Air_** which constantly shifts his outline like an off-focus photograph that obscures the discerning features of the armor. Even should he remove his helmet, it will be impossible to discern his face. The mist-like illusion also causes his image to double or triple randomly, making him appear to be a hallucination, and prevents the use of a Master's **_Clairvoyance_** to read the status of Berserker. The only information visible on official materials are the Master's name, height, weight, alignment, class abilities, and Skills. His true name, sex, personal status, and Noble Phantasms are out of focus and unable to be clearly viewed.

The true use of the ability is deceiving the eyes and ears of others by allowing Lancelot to take the form of other Heroic Spirits who won in various military exploits, but it has degraded to the ability of "imitation" that can only disguise his identity due to the application of **_Mad Enhancement_**. It is possible to make use of the true ability one single time with the use of a **_Command Spell_** , though the transformation still has the appearance of being under **_Mad Enhancement_**. The ability is completely sealed along with **_Knight of Honor_** once **_Arondight_** is drawn by Berserker.

 ** _Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake_**

Rank: A++

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 1-2

Maximum number of targets: 1 Person

is a holy sword wielded by Lancelot that is the counterpart of King Arthur's **_Excalibur_**. It bears a similar design to that of **_Excalibur_** , carved with **_Fairy Letters_** to show that it was a **_Divine Construct_** not forged by mortal hands. It is a limitless sword capable of receiving any attack without taking damage that shines much like the water of the Lake. It was given only to someone who could be exalted as the "perfect knight", the strongest, bravest and truest knight of an era, which signifies the unrivaled Lancelot out of all those who sat at the **Round Table of Camelot**. The sword has lost its status as a holy sword after Lancelot used it to slay several of his fellow knights who were acting as guards for the execution of Guinevere. His magical energy, filled with his madness and resentment, has dyed the sword pitch-black and caused it to fall to the state of a demonic sword of a mad warrior. It is Lancelot's true **_Noble Phantasm_** , which seals **_For Someone's Glory_** and **_Knight of Owner_** once it is drawn. It increases all of his parameters by one rank and the success rate of saving throws are doubled. Due to the legend in which Lancelot slew a dragon, **_Arondight_** deals additional damage to Heroic Spirits who have a "dragon" attribute.

...

Class: Caster.

Master: Hakuno Kishinami.

Identity: Tamamo no Mae.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 163cm, 49kg.

Alignment: Neutral Evil.

Sthrength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: B

Mana: A

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills:

- ** _Territory Creation_** : C; is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Because it seems that her personality is not suited for it, Tamamo no Mae has difficulty in manufacturing even a _**Workshop**_ allowing her to create minor **_Amulets_** and other types of low-level talismans.

Personal skills:

- ** _Witchcraft_** : EX; that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft is a program that "recomposes what exists around", **_Witchcraft_** is a program that "recomposes the raw materials in one's own body." It is related to Dakini heavenly methods, and includes methods to discern one's time of death, secret arts to obtain influence, methods to attain status and fortune (for men) and methods to gain the favor of influential individuals (for women). Due to a number of very harsh lessons impressed upon her in the past, Tamano no Mae no longer makes use of her still formidable skills in these areas. There are secret arts to obtain power such as methods to acquire social status and fortunes (for men), or methods to acquire the favor of influential individuals (for women) and methods to sense the time of death. However, maybe due having severely learned from experience in the past, she does not feel like using this very much.

- ** _Shapeshift_** : A; skill that allows her to borrow people's appearance and changing to their appearance, however she does not feel like making much of using this skill due to a trauma of the past that has resulted in her death. It is said that she is equivalent to **China's thousand year old Huli jing**. Daji is a Huli jing from the **Shang Zhou Revolutionary Period** , she is more well known with in the Fengshen Yanyi Chinese novel. Daji also possesses this skill and the ability is somehow identified with Tamamo-no-Mae.

Noble Phantasm:

 ** _Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens_** (Suiten Nikkō Amaterasu Yano Shizu-Ishi)

Rank: D

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 3-30

Maximum number of targets: Up to 100 people

She is capable of fighting close range combat with her mirror. The mirror levitates around Caster in battle, and she uses it to hit enemies in close combat. The **_Mirror_** is a symbol for sun and water, for life and death. It is a blessing of energy or blessed energy. There are other forms of this **_Noble Phantasm_** but this particular form fits her best. It doesn't have value as a single strike but is excellent in a long engagement.

Is a mirror that Tamamo-no-Mae wears on her body. It is the temporarily released form of the **_Weight Stone of Tamamo_** ( ** _Tamamo no Shizu-Ishi_** ), a sacred regalia among sacred regalia, which was enshrined at Izumo after being brought from heaven by " ** _Takehinateru no Mikoto_**." According to the descriptions of the  Nihon Shoki, it was taken from Izumo at the order of the **Imperial Court** and then later enshrined at Kawachi. It possibly later came to be known as the Yata no Kagami, the divine repository of Amaterasu, and it is thought to be the prototype of the _**To-Kusa no Kan-Dakara**_ (" ** _Ten Kinds of Sacred Treasures_** ") of the Mononobe clan, which holds the power to revitalize souls and life-force.

The mirror levitates around Caster in battle, which she uses it to hit enemies in close combat. She doesn't use this **_Noble Phantasm_** much, but once its function as a **_Noble Phantasm_** is activated, she summons a circle of levitating Ofuda surrounded by a number of glowing Torii, charges the mirror with energy, and stands in the middle of the circle to draw in the energy. The energy drawn in allows her to use her curses without the need to expend any magical energy for a limited time, comparable to performing as if she has an infinite magical energy supply. This is because the costs of using the curses are set to zero. It is normally a divine treasure of the land of the dead that can even bring the deceased back to life, done by deploying boundaries that can isolate the principles active in the world of the dead, but the Servant form of Caster hasn't been granted the authority to use that much power. Its rank as a **_Noble Phantasm_** is D, an awfully low rank contrary to its original rank, but that is because only a very small part of the original ability can be drawn out. Otherwise, it could have been an EX ranked **_Anti-World Noble Phantasm_** that has the range of covering a single country, and it could be used by Tamamo-no-Mae only while in her nine-tailed form.

...

 **I apologize for the exaggerated information about the Noble Phantasm, but that's what I found. You don't have to read it if you don't want it, it is probable to give a small description of the Noble Phantasm at the moment in which they are used. I hope to finish with the next chapter no later than Sunday of this week. Good luck and see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: As I promised, I was able to upload a second chapter this week, I hope it is to your liking. I will try to follow this rhythm and with some luck I will improve and I may finish uploading the whole story sooner than I imagined.**

 **The other time I saw the game of Mortal Kombat X and the character called: Erron Black. To see his style of fighting, do not avoid imagining in the World of Harry Potter taking to Draco Malfoy like protagonist. Has sharp tongue and sarcasm, is expert in Potions and if Erron Black can use spheres containing Arena Magica, he could exploit his talent in Posions and use that same style. To justify the use of Revolvers would come in some event in his childhood that revealed to him that his parents were wrong.**

 **The Revolveres were already used from the wild west so there should be no problems. Sincerely it is tired to see fics full of an almighty invincible Harry. I think of Draco Malfoy as the character of his world as the one with the greatest potential and should be given a little more opportunity... many things in that series of books had great potential in its laws, ways of life, characters and background stories and is unfortunately it could not be exploded... it's a shame.**

 **If someone is encouraged to use this idea, I would like it and I will comment on the reviews. I would only ask not to pair it with Hermione, that couple has already been very exploited and much of its charm has been lost.**

 **I apologize for taking the time and removing the setbacks, I leave this chapter.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 15: in the midst of insecurities.

 **Tohsaka Mansion, Dinnning Room; 10:39 hrs.**

They eat in a hurry, have to do so as soon as they finish preparing some provisions and get out of there. Time was an element that could play in their favor or against. "What's the current plan?" Caster of Black questions with interest. She still has reservations, even though none of those present were from the **Mafia** , they were still Masters who would want to win.

"Byakuran called a while ago claiming to have pulled most of the citizens of **Tokyo** from the streets and put them safe in a shelter. However that does not mean that everyone is safe," it is Rin's words.

"You mean we should find the survivors and help them?" Caren asks. "so is. Even if we don't control the **_Jiang Shi_** , we are responsible for being involved in the Grail War," expresses Rin seriously. "I for my part I can not stand still doing nothing when it is my duty to stop this being part of one of the founding families of this War." easily exposes the Tohsaka to those present.

"In part I can understand how you feel. While I am a Master in this War, I was part of the **Church** whose work is supposed to avoid something like what is happening. Nor will we solve anything by going out to try to risk our lives in vain." indicates the one with golden eyes gaining an annoying look from Rin.

"What do you mean?" seriously questions the girl with blue eyes. "what you heard. Going out and acting as a search and rescue group is stupid. We will only risk our lives in vain and without the possibility of achieving something significant," Hortensia says as if nothing before seeing Saber of Black.

"Being here without doing anything is not an option either. Chances are they'll know the location of this place and come pick us up. When it happens, we'll be lost." She sighs to see into her glass with orange juice. "Then what do you suggest we do?" asks Rin, who tries not to show her displeasure at the idea of hiding, as Hortensia seems to suggest.

"This will not end until we deal with the main problem of all: Heng Wu." that gets the consideration of those present. "In summary, it is best to locate Heng Wu and kill him to stop the **_Jiang Shi_**." Lancer deduces seeing the nun.

"yes. If we focus on getting to him and defeating him, we will stop the threat of the **_Zombies_** and thus prevent more people from dying instead of wasting time trying to save as many as we can without solving the main problem." the black-haired girl nods giving her the reason, she hadn't thought so.

Partly because she feels responsible, she could have stopped this from having taken the necessary measures. Rin feels she could have avoided all this. "Kill him will not stop the **_Jiang Shi_**. If he dies nothing can stop them except to destroy them all." informs the Tohsaka of that detail that complicates things. "then we will only have to capture it and force it to force." says with a confident smile the owner of **_Gáe Bolg_** to which his Master smiles of the same form seeing him.

It is then that the future head Tohsaka watches the other people in the place. "Well, both Lancer and I are going to look for Heng Wu to stop him as Hortensia-san suggests. If you want it, you can stay here and wait." the brown haired girl goes on to shake her head. "We will help. Nothing will be solved if I stand idly by when I could do something to help." as much Rin and Caster smile for what Hakuno says. Although the fox Servant does not avoid worrying about the possibility that this could aggravate the girl's **_Illness_**.

"The same goes for me," says Caren raising her arm revealing her **_Command Spells_** being only three. When she woke up this morning, only possessed those that corresponded to her as Master. It is likely that the others passed under the control of her grandfather who was in **Fuyuki**. Unfortunately **Vindice** could not help in this situation after knowing that the leader has died and with that it was only a matter of time for Vindice to disappear. Even so, she is worried about Ruler and especially Vincent who seems to remain far from the reach of Heng Wu.

 **Saitama Center; 10:22 hrs.**

They stand on top of one of the skyscrapers watching the disaster their actions have caused due to their mistakes. Accompanying her ancestor and Servant; Archer of Red, as well as Sakura Matou. They had stopped in this place, that in order to determine the next actions and the future of their alliance. They had met months ago by chance on **Fuyuki** when Tsukina went to talk to Risei Kotomine and the future Decima Vongola was going out. The two had easily reconciled, just as they had agreed to work together to use the power of the **_Grail_** to have the family they had both wished.

They had decided to continue their alliance, even if they were of different worlds, they are friends and both had a mutual understanding for their sad experiences. "Remember the day we talked about the twin brothers?, Your situation with your sister and I told you that I would like to have a twin to know what you feel. A few hours ago in the worst way I discovered have a twin brother," the young Matou is surprised to hear that unknown information.

"apparently had been living with Vindice all these years." Sakura is startled by what she hears. "Noir." she recalls, recalling the Vindice who had died a few hours ago. "I was an idiot, I'm supposed to be his big sister and hurt him." I reject him and even thought of using him as an object..." can recognize and feel the sorrow and sadness in her voice.

"Tsukina-san..." tries to speak, but the brown Donna quickly picks up the word. "He's still alive. Somewhere. I can't go into details at all, but. Sakura-chan, would you help me find my brother?" reminds herself, she has a sister. A sister from whom was separated by the World in which she lives, it is now that she discovers has something else in common with Tsukina.

The Matou feels the weight of the **_Boxes Weapon_** that loads in her waist. The same ones that she received and keep her **_Puppets_** and are tools of her **_Magecraft_**. The same that her father developed with the help of **Vindice**. The weight of the betrayal and the errors that committed. The price she will pay if she fails, other than death. Burden with the remorse that surely will not disappear until she pays for her crime, but a part of she feels relieved to know is not alone with this burden.

Sakura soon smiles to shorten the distance and take the hand of the oldest of Nana's twins. "I'll help you, I promise." she says, pulling a smile from the long-haired girl. Both feel insecure, do not know if they can really trust the other, both have a wish, but only one could get it in the end. They don't know if the friendship between both will last above the rest, they only know that at the moment it only matters that both want to find their brothers and then they will think about something.

 **Shinjuku, Station South; 11:34 hrs.**

They had left the Einzbern grounds early. They have not been able to contact Byakuran for hours. They had determined to find the survivors and take them to the **Subterranean Shelter** of which Millefiore spoke to them hours ago. Until they could locate Byakuran, their best option was to be on the move, not to stay in one place and rescue as many people as possible, that is something the whole group could agree on and helped in a way Vincent be distracted and do not ask much about Noir.

They hated having to lie to the kid, but it was for the best. Just saying that Noir was on a mission to help someone else and that it would be late. But they should avoid using **_Prana_** not to attract hungry **_Prana_** corpses. The last thing they wanted was to make the Bermuda sacrifice in vain. So Berseker of Red inside of Einzbern, Archer of Black in his **_Astral form_** in order not to occupy **_Prana_** and Ruler occupying civilian clothes although with a common and ordinary sword of two edges that Illya had had between her arms. Their advantages were the **_Flames of Earth_** of Enma and Adelheid when not consuming **_Prana_** , but they should avoid using many energies because of the possible wear and the possibility of bringing undesired attention.

Enma was confident that they could move with some ease thanks to the help of Daemon who would be using his **_Illusions_** to help them hide in the sight of the enemy. Illya loaded with Vincent while with one hand pointed with a **_Gun_** to the front. Enma also carried **_Pistols_** , it was who was leading the group, Adelheid pushed the wheelchair with Fiore holding a **_Machine Gun_** and finally Ruler covering the rear. Archer observing the environment with great care tracing the slightest movement or signal of possible threat and Berseker on hold.

Everyone in the group except Berseker, felt nervous and worried, especially Fiore who was nervous about holding a **_Gun_**. Not because he feared to hurt someone or face the danger, but because it was the first time in his life that he held a **_Weapon_** of this type. Illya barely gave her short instructions which he believed was sufficient explanation of the operation of that **_Weapon_**. Fiore found excitement, fear and interest in holding something that in the **Clock Tower** would be considered heresy... she did not avoid asking herself what her friends would think of her holding something like that.

"What is the plan?" Asks Enma's friend, always aware of the danger of protecting her Boss. "one **Base**. A place where we can take refuge. It should be in an advantageous zone. With the ease to move, difficult to access and even where they would not consider looking." the albina responds without stopping. "This could be a good place. We could use the **_Train system_** to move more easily, it is wide and with several routes of escape," it's the suggestion of Enma.

"It would be if we knew how to use a **_Train_**." replies Einzbern-Emiya, dismissing the idea. "I know how to do it," Enma replies, drawing the attention of the majority and drawing a smile of pride from Adelheid. Knowing herself with the sight of everyone in her person blushes.

"Re-Reborn taught me how to handle any transport. It said that a good Boss must know how to move with anything in any circumstance." explains something embarrassed the redhead Shimon. Illya nods before giving a slight smile.

"If this is decided, this place will be our **Base**. Although you'll have to teach me how to handle a **_Train_**." in a joking tone, Kiritsugu's daughter draws a shy smile from the Donna Shimon.

"in that case the best thing is to check the whole place to get rid of the **_Zombies_** and then decide what we do." suggests the blonde Servant and the rest of the group agrees with her.

* * *

Under the sky at dawn, everything was destruction, death, decay and tragedy. Seemed to have no end. He doesn't care about the piles of walking bodies that cover the city, nor know himself in danger because everything is forgotten the moment he sees that corrupt sword cross from behind the heart of a selfish Queen who has stepped in to save his life. Can feel something inside it breaks into fragments wanting to replicate the unlimited dust of stars that cover the existence of the universe... he feels an infinite hate invade his heart and crosses his own limit being free risking to die for that single instant of freedom with who sentenced all his enemies to die and made them feel his pain.

It was less than a second what he had as freedom, in such a short time he pierced, cut, annihilated, assassinated and sentenced those who have broken his heart. No one could see him, the way he was faster than the light, with his own hands knocked down millions of enemies, in which the lives of the remaining heroes find their death except those who had a contract with him. The last thing these heroes see is a destroyed killer reach his beloved Queen in less than an instant. The sacred sword breaking into pieces being something impossible for all of them and she falling into his arms who holds her while his gaze is shadowed hiding their expressive eyes... if they were seen, they would show his pain, his love and his hatred... a tragic waltz to kill and love.

All fall into pieces turning to dust at the same time starting with the wounds they could not even feel... even the hero who has more than one life finds the embrace of death when he was killed countless times in less than a second... only the few survivors who are terrified are observing the final outcome of this tragic war in which they could only observe the last tragedy to see Master and Servant hold each other near the end.

Can feel intense pain, his body barely avoided being destroyed, a **_Command Spell_** allowed him to break the limits even if that killed him and it is by instinct that managed to survive. It was not only his body, his heart and his soul were broken into pieces... at that moment he could only think of killing them all before she left to a place where he would never reach her. Kill them to fulfill his oath.

"Tsuna." Hears her whisper. He can only pant pleading trembling to watch her as he feels the warm wetness of her blood soaking him. See a weak smile from her and in his eyes he see the feelings of her.

"I was happy to be by your side, from the day I met you, never expect to know and feel things that I did not think I have... I love you, Tsuna." she confesses, stroking the cheek of her beloved Master. Knows that he will return to the **_Throne of Heroes_** , forget everything he feels, all memories of these three years that have been the happiest of her existence, but she did not want to leave without telling him how much she loves him.

She herself is afraid, she feels pain for having to leave. He was the most pure and sincere she has. Semiramis consoles herself because at least he remembered her. "I love you, Semiramis... I..." Tsuna cannot end when she begins to fade into tiny lights that look like dust as bright as the sun itself. She feels her true wish is reality even if it is painful not to be able to stand by his side. The Wise Queen does not think to kiss the lips of Tsuna one last time.

" _My wish is now yours... my last gift to you. My dear Master... my love._ " is the last thing that Tsuna listens for their connection before feeling falliing to his knee and his arms empty while **_Doves_** fly from his arms towards the infinity sky... away like in her legend.

"Semiramis," he whispers in pain with his hands stained by her blood. An indescribable anguish surrounds him and the sensation of drowning before he screams full of suffering and despair in the end.

He has to cry, scream, he does it with all his might... he must do it because otherwise he will drown, it is the first time he has cried for so long. Feels the sea sinking over him, the sky destroying him and the universe sentences him. It is as if his soul is torn and his heart is torn out to be returned full of thorns and stakes piercing him. With each beat he suffers and with it an empty that he knows he will never be able to fill.

"Tsuna." listens behind him and stops, everything in him freezes immediately. Only two Servants remain, Ruler who managed to survive although with severe injuries and Lancer of Black who although injured, continued in this World. The contract between both prevents her return to her Kingdom and the only Command Spell is her last link to Semiramis and Scáthach who has survived.

"Lancer." names impressed with a trace of tears. "fight with me to death." Her words leave Tsuna breathless. "My wish has been to find death and at the moment you are the only one capable of fulfilling my wish. So I want you to fulfill your promise and fulfill it," says the Queen of **Land of Shadows** standing firm but inside felt the worst for what was willing to do.

"If you refuse, I will use the **_Grail_** to obtain my wish." the statement is surprising but it does react him. He doesn't intend to allow it, that desire belongs to Semiramis, to no one else. The idea of killing Scáthach is painful, he knows that will be the last nail for his coffin, killing her will mean killing himself because he could not bear to lose anyone else.

His decision is made, even if Semiramis is gone, he will not let anyone take what belongs to her even if in the process he ends up killing his own heart. Rejoins ignoring the pain of his body, even if his energies are worn, he is tired, full of anguish and has lost his reason to live, but he doesn't think to lose.

In his hand using part of the blood of his beloved Queen, forms a _**Stake**_ of black ice. Closes his eyes, does it because knows that soon he will have to end the life of someone he wants, but he acknowledges that things were never about him, but about others, it has always been that way.

His existence is that of a weapon, a tool that seeks the welfare of others even if it breaks beyond the possibility of reparation. Being on the edge of the end, opens his eyes revealing a cold look ready to kill his own heart to lose his last love bond to bring the longed for death that would bring peace to a Queen whose existence has been one of the longest. Accepting his punishment, step hard before Master and Servant enter the final battle that will give conclusion to this tragic War.

* * *

 **The University Tokyo Hospital; 13:18 hrs.**

It's over, they've done it. He was satisfied to that extent because he can now use **_Magecraft_**. That meant that at least Semiramis and Scáthach could fight without problems. Slide his arm into the sleeve of his coat and end up dressing it. Soon over the bureau he sees a gun, a 50 gauge **_Revolver_**. It was the **_Weapon_** he used to kill large targets and possesses **_Dying Will Bullets_**. By custom taking the weapon with the left, stretch the arm to one side opening at the same time the **_Drum_** of the revolver causing rotate.

By its peripheral sight distinguishes the cylinder is full and with a movement of his wrist the **_Cylinder_** returns to its place and proceeds to keep the weapon... it was unfortunate to feel a convoluted comfort to have with himself this **_Revolver_** that calls **_Discord_** because of what it can do with him.

" _Something is wrong,_ " listen to say to Assassin of Black by means of **_Telepathy_** although outside doesn't show reaction. He is also trying to withstand his body's resentment of such painful experience. He thought he had felt the greatest pain when he died in the **Uncertain Future**... now he had been wrong enough.

" _what do you mean?_ " inquires looking for the opinion of your first Servant. He tried to distract his mind from pain. _"the beautiful woman you look at more. There is something different about her."_ he blushes slightly for how straightforward the Queen of **Assyria** may be, yet at the same time he is baffled by the tone in which she says it.

However he turns to find the Queen of the **Land of Shadows** who is standing watching him, however attentive to the possibility of an enemy nearby. He had not noticed it because of everything that has happened in the last few hours. In spite of it Tsuna feels to have failed and that the happened thing was not excuse not to have noticed. "Does something happen?" he asks the two-spear warrior who is startled by her Master's question.

She had been distracted. As she was watching him, her mind returned hours before when she saw him asleep with Assassin of Black watching over his dream. She had occupied her **_Clairvoyance_** and seen the final result. It would be a tragedy that awaited in the end, she could still see Tsuna cry as she supported Assassin of Black who was seriously wounded and fading... she would be one of the last deaths of this  War when all the Servants were dead by the last attack of Tsuna. Hence he would live many things and **Two Hundred Years in the Future** he would die at the end of a battle.

Now that she saw those orange eyes, she also remembered the pain in his eyes with tears as she found her own death at Tsuna's hands. Her wish to die led to a battle between Master and Servant where he obtained the victory, but would be left alone again. "It's nothing to worry about. I was just distracted." she says with a smile to calm his concern. The white-haired killer happens to come a little closer, being a meter and a half away.

"Of course it's something that worries me if it affects you." She exalts herself a little over the words of the **_Doll_** , the words she said and some of Tsuna's feelings. "There's no reason for you to worry about me." checking to see if what she heard about the **_Doll_** that was created based on Tsuna was true, if it was not lies, partly out of curiosity, and on the other, she was a deep desire for it to be true, something that doesn't understand why she wants to be like that.

Her words bother him, of course he was worried about her. He could almost feel his face blush, he was attracted to her in many ways, including emotional. " _Kiss her._ " He listens to tell Semiramis in his mind that he can't control his blushing. Especially for the itchy way in which she says it. "I don't want to die." responds through his connection to the **_Poison_** specialist.

"It's inevitable I worry about you. You are special and important to me." Tsuna not avoid blushing even more because it has always been difficult for him to confess his feelings to people whom he consider close enough. He cannot bear the shame and he leaves with forced steps.

" _At least you did not deny that you want to kiss her._ " the black-haired Queen of Black says jokingly. Although she was jealous, wanted to see how things would go in the five. _"I want to kiss her, but I don't wanna die without first fulfilling your wish."_ it was her turn to blush and smile walking beside her Master.

Both Tsuna and Semiramis left behind Lancer of Black who was flushed by what he said. Even if it was not exactly what the **_Destroyed Doll_** said, she was able to prove it was true. Especially for a couple of details. "they forgot that my **_Bond_** with both is now stronger." that was one of the aspects that made her realize many things. Scáthach could hear what they both spoke through **_Telepathy_** because of the contract that binds both Queens to the same Master. But with that she could feel and see their feelings, especially Tsuna.

He loved deep Assassin of Black, loved her more than anything in the **World**. That explained why at the end of the  War in that vision he was destroyed inside. Why he would go so far and even use a technique that could have killed him but that ended the life of all the enemy Servants and countless enemies in less than a second.

Lancer turns up to see him leave and cannot contain a smile to feel happy because it was not a lie what Tsuna felt. With a smile she starts to go after them two and reach them. It was not because she was interested in listening to what he thought and felt about her. She does it to protect him from the bad influence of that perverted woman.

...

Remain seated using her arms as a pillow for her head, she has only a few minutes to wake up. Rider guarding near the window ready to fight to protect those who are in this place. When **Vindice** appeared suddenly, she was puzzled by their presence, but even more so when they were willing to offer her a deal, to help Noir/Tsuna and to do so they would accept her at Vindice. However with  Noir's Resignation to **Vindice** , she found herself refusing to be part of **Vindice**. In spite of this she decided to follow and help him.

"I hope you can get enough sleep." He listens to say and direct his gaze without moving toward the newcomers. It was only Noir and Lancer of Black, but she was sure Assassin would be beside him but using her ability to hide her presence. "You can rest easy, I assure you, I've slept more than you," she says with a tiny smile.

"Why did you refuse to be part of **Vindice**?, I have long understood you sought to join them." he doesn't bother to hide his curiosity. "Because I owe nothing to **Vindice**. It's true that I wanted to and still want to join them, but it was you who saved my life years ago. I owe you, besides, I don't have any real wish that I want to get from the **_Grail_** or it can give me." back and starts rubbing her neck.

"In part I was curious about the idea of fighting in a battle involving heroes from various legends..." express as if nothing before yawning and see the now Ex- **Vindice**. "I admit to being curious about the kind of wish you are looking for," she confesses with a small smile to which he gives Rosso a weary smile. "I suppose we'll find out later," he concludes.

"So, what's the plan, Noir-san?" He ask to the black-haired Hitwoman sullenly and humorously. She can only imagine what he can think or feel with all that has happened in the last few hours, try to be empathic with him not costing her difficulty in the face of loss familiarity.

"We're the same age, you do not need so much formality with me. Only Tsuna is well." indicates not seeing need to continue bearing the name Noir. Besides that was his key name in Vindice and now that he has left his family, it is better to get used to others calling him by name.

"In that case, call me Luna, Tsuna." He did not stop smiling, grateful for the girl's kindness. The young Hitwoman feels strange to be quite eloquent, especially with him, but she was the only one in who she trusted in addition to Rider... although the latter is debatable considering the skill/defect of Astolfo that comes to be a headache most time part.

...

Lancer observes the interaction between her Master and the red-eyed girl. Luna Rosso at the end of the Great Grail War continues to follow Tsuna. She would be someone important who would help Tsuna very to leave of his depression after his broken heart when losing to Semiramis. She would prevent him from getting lost and that would lead to a relationship between the two.

Tsuna at the end of the war would seek to break the seal of his **_Deathperation Flames_** by taking the place of Bermuda to maintain the **_Jar System_** and become the Sky Arcobaleno without being able to escape to that destiny. Luna Rosso would be his Storm Arcobaleno and almost two centuries later both would die in battle. Tsuna will die full of regret and anguish because he would never see Semiramis again.

However the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** after his death allowed him to meet with Semiramis whom the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** chose as the Sun Arcobaleno and shortly after Luna would join them... they would never be separated again... they would be trapped in a **False Paradise** beyond time. Tsuna was happy in life, yes. Unfortunately his happiness was incomplete and it was sad he only found the complete happiness after he died having the women he loved most in his life.

...

Scáthach resumes the thread of the conversation when she sees a Map spread out on the table and from there both Masters were discussing how they would proceed. "so I could find out while I was separated from the **_Red faction_**. Heng Wu has his **Base** here." points the **_Magecraft ice_** user on the map at a specific point in **Chinatown, Yokohama**.

"That is, although he's not a legitimate Magus, his knowledge about **_Magecraft_** is something that cannot be ignored. He lacks the quality of a true Magus and knows that all Masters will try to follow him. Even so he has the advantage above all thanks to the **_Jiang Shi_**. His **Base** is protected but it is easy to overcome." Luna nods to the words of the abandoned twin.

"It is easy to understand that Heng Wu is our priority, but it is likely that the other Masters and Servants have the same idea. We could be a target too if we consider that they saw you die and never knew me," says the taciturn girl. Soon Shamal arrived and began to help them plot their future plans and each Servant was in their own thoughts.

 **Underground Millefiore's Shelter, Tokyo; 14:20 hrs.**

He lets air down his mouth feeling some fatigue he has managed to get. It is difficult to deal with so many people, trying to calm the masses and honestly do not blame them, fear, frustration and stress were bad partners in situations like this. Things have not been so difficult thanks to the help of Caster of Red and his oratorical abilities that have appeased the crowds. Millefiore also helps all the staff in this place that has the mission to help and protect these people. To think that Uni-chan could do such a good job by influencing Byakuran in something productive and helpful to people.

Just in case the doubts have been arranged to watch to Edelfelt-san, everything in case she tries something. While Heng Wu is part of the **Underworld** , the Wu family comes from a long Magus lineage. For the same reason it would cost work to trust each other. He himself agrees not to trust a Magus if he considers one who was only in name could cause such a nightmare. Fon knows it's unfair to compare the girl to his formed Boss. On the other hand his best option was to kill Heng Wu if he wanted to avoid problems for I-pin and Tsukina who takes care of his student.

...

With calm and always maintaining her manners, eats the sandwich that girl Bluebell gave to her. It was nice the kindness of both children that Byakuran left, kindness they had towards her person. Luvia was interested in why, but she could not ask when noticed the albino mafioso arrive. He looked a little tired but he felt much more cheerful and even she could almost say that he was relieved. Fon also noticed the arrival of the owner of the **_Mare Ring_** and then worried. He remembers the information that Reborn told him about Byakuran's abilities and the signs indicate he has used that skill that caused so many problems in the future.

The martial artist worried and did not bother to hide it. In response the crown tattoo mafioso raised his right hand with a tired smile. "Don't worry. This time was different. Not by myself, but by others." this seemed to reassure Fon that he could see the honesty in him. "something bad?" asks the blonde Magus curious about the attitudes of both members of the **Mafia**.

"Investigate something of vital importance by a somewhat special means. The situation could become complicated later, but I managed to find out some important facts. Noir is still alive and somehow now is the Master of Lancer of Black." the revelation comes astonishing Fon and Luviagelita.

"That means..." Fon tries to say, but he's interrupted by Byakuran who picks up the word again. "We saw at that time was a **_Doll_** that was created based on him and you should know who in **Vindice** **_Dolls_** uses," with a nod the chinese man accept.

" **Vindice** anticipated Heng Wu and Vongola sought to capture Noir and use it as bargaining chip to free those arrested that night. Noir was weak and tired from a very bad situation. So they left him out of action and placed a replacement for the purpose of keeping him safe." he takes a moment to meditate on the information he got. Actually things are much more complicated when it comes to Noir.

"Noir became the Master of the Lancer of Black because Bazdilot Cordelion has not been trusted for anyone and to avoid trying to harm someone outside the Grail War because of his ambitions. Forced him to summon a Servant with **Vindice** being a witness and Noir would share to a lesser extent the control of Lancer of Black," The Edelfelt nodded seeing the reason in the actions of the neutral part. She herself knew the Cordelion's reputation and the movement had been successful.

"Apparently Noir with the rest of the referees, on the way back Bazdilot betrayed them by using **_Command Spells_** to order Lancer of Black to kill them all and he flee in the meantime. Apparently he fled and someone went through to eliminate him, but not fast enough to use a second **_Command Spell_** calling Lancer of Black so no one knew of Bazdilot's death and that his right as Master passed to Noir," communicates Byakuran with a smile lightweight but maintains seriousness.

" **Vindice** must have realized this and asked Lancer of Black to fake the death of Noir for the purpose of protecting him," the Edelfelt deduces between impressed and serious.

"Thats not all. Unfortunately Iemitsu Sawada along with Basil-kun, Oregano-chan, Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan and Hibari-kun managed to escape from **_Vendicare_** and are likely to come here," the news causes surprise in both, especially Fon.

"This is bad. Iemitsu could use the power of **CEDEF** and **Vongola** to further interfere in the  Grail War." spoke concerned the identical to Kyoya Hibari.

"Easily the reinforcements he brings could increase the army of **_Jiang Shi_** or start killing the Masters without even thinking. Our best option is to end this War before things get far. The priority is to find Noir for an alliance, if possible, to catch Heng Wu to stop the **_Zombie Army_**." determines the Gesso.

"I'm going to leave." indicates the albino in a certain way. "Then I'll go with you. We're in this together, remember?" He blinks a couple of times in amazement before smiling.

"I would have wasted my time if I refused, did not I?" He says mockingly as he senses this girl is stubborn by nature and noble in heart. "Fon-kun, I would appreciate if you could stay to help my subordinates and take care of things do not go wrong." with a smile nod to what the Boss Millefiore says.

 **Rainbow Bridge, Tokyo; 15:11 hrs.**

Kicking a stone feeling frustrated, the bridge was made a ruin and it was impossible to cross. Rin had agreed with her group to look for departures from **Tokyo** , ways to evacuate people should the situation arise, although they must end first with the **_Jiang Shi_** problem, that should not stop them from saving someone in need. In between it was ideal to go to the **Clock tower** and ask for help with this situation. The best was to continue to risk further damage to levels could be extended irreparably."It can't be," Hakuno whispers worried.

"We must find another way. We can't waste time." that was vital, the help of the **Clock tower** to end this situation was the most suitable now that the referees and Vindice have failed. If Heng Wu proposed it could start to attack territory outside of **Tokyo**. "I wouldn't be in a hurry," they heard a soft, almost childish voice that they could not quite tell whether she was male or not.

Soon they looked to the sky and found the figure of someone with blond hair and white robes of magician in all and cloak. They could not distinguish at first the gender but they assumed it was a boy. The intriguing thing was precisely that it floated and even more that smile that exasperated more than one. "Who are you?!" demanded to know Rin leaving in frustration to which the stranger only accentuated his smile.

"I see they are quite impatient. I was coming to inform you of something that might be useful to you, but in view of your rudeness I think I'd better go," the unknown visitor says mockingly. "Calm down, Tohsaka-san," Caren asks earnestly, looking at the woman before she fixes her eyes on him.

"He is not human or someone to provoke. His name is Ginger Bread." that caused future head Tohsaka to pale remembering the stories that her father told her about the **_Ginger Bread Doll_** , the work that said **_Doll_** had to eliminate **Mafias**. That work was assigned to Noir years ago and that Ginger Bread is present meant that it would be part of the judges in the  War can be bad news.

"It's good that you remember me, Caren Hortensia. However, I have come to inform you about some things related to the **Great Grail War** and that by logic involves you." he says without changing his expression of good humor as he watches the six.

 **Shinjuku Center; 15:14 hrs.**

Illya observes with disbelief and a certain bewilderment to the floating doll sent by Vindice. "Is the War suspended?" asks Fiore, who is just as surprised as the others.

"Yes. What happened to the actions of Heng Wu is an alarming situation. At the same time Caren Hortensia has been recognized as Master and even when the War resumes she will not be able to exercise like **_Arbitrator_** again unless she renounces her rights like Master." it tilts the head without leaving its smile.

"The best thing is to suspend battle between the Masters to solve the current problem. Things have reached the point where you have had to take certain measures that many of you consider extreme," is when he seems to be something serious that his presence indicates destruction for the enemies of the Guardians of the Laws of the Mafia.

"Vindice together with Lord El-Melloi II and Risei Kotomine have determined to contain the problem within Tokyo and the affected areas so that it can not be extended further" says Ginger Bread with a bit of boredom as if reciting something that was forced to learn by heart.

"What do you mean?" Inquired with a certain fear of Saber of Black who tensed like many when they saw the smile of the informant to become bigger.

 **Hibiya Park, Tokyo; 15:15 hrs.**

Luviagelita Edelfelt is tense and nervous. There are few things that provoke this to the degree that she can not hide it as she has learned over the years for the education received within her **World** and her family. Finding deadly serious and cold to Byakuran Gesso was enough for her who for unexplainable reason found herself worried

In the short time that she had known him, she had never imagined an expression like that in him whose attitude was calm, lively and gentle but with strange moments confused but never so where for the first time she could appreciate Don Millefiore, a Boss of the Mafia. At first it was hard for her to imagine Byakuran as a cruel Boss, now she saw him.

The truth was that the albino with inverted crown tattoo was in that attitude by the presence of Ginger Bread that had just informed them about "Contain the problem".

"Vindice has sealed the affected areas with the help of the **Clock tower** and the **Church**." says the owner of the **_Mare Ring_** without any softness. "What do you mean by that?" She asks in alarm, believing what that means. "As he says, every exit has been blocked so that no one can enter or leave **Tokyo**." that left the blonde incredulous to remember all the people of the **Shelter** and the present danger that there was.

"In fact, if any bridge, road, or any way that takes them outside the established zone, has been blocked or destroyed to prevent anyone from running away," continued the **_Doll_** before taking a short pause to increase his cheerful expression.

"Yes, the **_Airplanes_** and means of **_Air transport_** have been destroyed, too." it responds to the doubts or thoughts of the Edelfelt before she can communicate it.

 **St. Andrews Cathedral Ruins; 15:16 hrs.**

The heiress Vongola and the heiress Matou in the company of Archer of Red watched attentive and alert to the messenger sent by **Vindice** who from above seemed to have fun at their expense. "for what purpose they have isolated so much territory?" questions Giotto seriously to the destroyer of **Mafias** who does not stir.

"That no one will leave here until the War is over, but that is not possible because the War is suspended. After all, the irresponsible actions of all of you have caused this." the blond in magician's clothes seemed to have fun with all of them.

"Do they think to keep us until we die?" The black haired girl asks with her blue eyes still surprised. "That's what I was going for. The war has been suspended until the problem with the **_Jiang Shi_** is resolved. That means the mission of all masters other than Heng Wu is to stop it and solve the **_Zombie_** problem. Only then will you be able to continue the  War until only one is left as the winner. Simple, it's not?" the way he addressed to them is as if dealing with immature children whom he considers as mere insects.

"Why doesn't **Vindice** solve the problem?" The First Boss Vongola speaks in a certain tone of complaint. He was upset because he were playing with all of them. It's when Ginger Bread is serious that it alerts the three of them.

"All of you are idiots for not even considering the consequences of their actions and what their children's games have caused." he makes them look contemptuously at them three.

"You didn't even consider what you would do with everything you did. You are only hypocritical traitors who believe that their stupid actions do not have consequences." expresses giving a cold look to the group.

 **Rainbow Bridge, Tokyo; 15:18 hrs.**

Hakuno had asked curiously why it was not **Vindice** who took charge of Heng Wu, punishing him for his actions by doing his job as _**Mediators**_ of the **Great Grail War**. "The **World of the Mafia** and the **World of Magecraft** are on the verge of a  War." exposes Ginger Bread with seriousness.

"Both Magus and Mafiosos have sought the power of the **_Grail_** since the victory of Kiritsugu Emiya. The knowledge that it was not a myth the power of the **_Grail_** caused many covet such power and the possibility of a wish." says with an unusual calm the **_Doll_**.

"The same way the Magus argue that the **Mafia** should not put its hands on the **_Grail_** and the **_Mafia_** thinking that it is selfish of the Magus to appropriate something like this when neither are they trusted by the **_Rituals_** and actions done in their history," from there looks to Tohsaka.

"Heng Wu's actions provoked litigation in both **Worlds** who sought to intervene to try to steal or force the right of any of you Masters, using this as a pretext but also close to triggering a  World War." that seemed to surprise more one's.

"If something like this happen both Worlds were exposed what could initiate a war on a global scale and countless deaths in the **Three Worlds**." the three human girls remembered about the World Wars, the damages and millions of deaths because of it, would be much worse because they would be **_Two Worlds_** that exist centuries ago and the **Third** even without supernatural powers like the **_Magecraft_** or the **_Deathperation Flames_** were dangerous to use the famous _**Atomic bombs**_ that killed millions of Japanese in  World War II caused by Nazis.

None of those present wanted something so terrible. That's when Lancer of Red took the floor. "With isolate **Tokyo** , how do you prevent a war of such scale from taking place?" he ventured to ask.

"That is why **Vindice** , the **Clock Tower** and the **Church** came to such an extent. The **Church** and the **Clock Tower** are restraining the **Mage's Association** while **Vindice** to the **Mafias** , but mainly they have been eliminating anyone who tries to interfere or enter **Tokyo**." Hakuno staggered a little at once realizing that holding back meant incessant number of executions in both **Worlds** which also meant that that would be the destiny of those who try to escape.

" **Vindice** must be careful. Bermuda Von Veckenschtein is dead and without him the actions of **Vindice** limited by a probable long time and this  War will finish before that happens." indicates giving them the detail of the death of the leader of the jailers of the **Underworld**.

 **Shinjuku Center; 15:20 hrs.**

After finishing explaining about the isolation and executions of those who try to enter or leave **Tokyo**. Ginger Bread sets his sights on the French Servant. "Ruler, the rest of the administrators have determined to take care of the container of the **_Grail_** and you can cooperate with the Masters to solve the problem of the **_Jiang Shi_** if you want." that causes La Pucelle to observe the **_Doll_** seriously.

"Why don't they take Vincent under their care?" She asks directly, considering it was best for Vincent who was in constant danger of being a child and among it a target of Heng Wu.

"I already told you, we are busy fighting constantly against Mafiosos and Magus who want to interfere. If any of them take over the child, things will be worse and a much greater War would be inevitable. We cannot take care of him as it is because of it and if he stays with you at least he will be better taken care of. After all, you have already learned to evade **_Zombie hordes_** without undetected. Something not very difficult since they mainly feed on **_Prana_** and they have managed to avoid die." he says with a little something pout before smiling.

"By the way, that reminds me that it's better to tell them this. Even if we find ourselves busy killing those who try to interfere in this War, we will be watching them. The fights between Masters is prohibited except with Heng Wu. If anyone disobeys there will be consequences and between them the possibility of being executed immediately. Sadly getting to Heng Wu is difficult for us, otherwise we would not have this talk." says as if nothing the **_Doll_** created by Alejandro although with a crude tone in that childish voice but accompanied by a cruel and mortal smile.

 **St. Andrews Cathedral Ruins; 15:21 hrs.**

The way the **_Doll_** addresses the three was clumsy, contemptuous and annoying. In doing so he made clear his displeasure to the three, considering them largely responsible for what happened to Heng Wu even if they are not his allies now.

"Do you really believe that **Vindice** can threaten us in these circumstances?" questions between curious and irritated Vongola Primo who cannot concentrate at all on remaining calm by his anxiety and desire to find his relative who still lives.

"You should not underestimate us, Vongola Primo. Even if Bermuda-sama is dead, we have ways to deal with you. While it is true that Vindice has lost power does not mean that you are free to do what you want. Bermuda-sama made preparations in anticipation of his death and there is more than one way to skin a cat. Or in this case a lion," Ginger Bread says with a cruel smile.

"Don't forget that we have in our care some people who are important to you. Do not tempt us to overtake their executions." the implicit threat caused Tsukina back a worried step.

"Well, like the rest of the Masters, try to solve this so you can continue the War. That if all want to get out of here." half turn willing to retire, but is stopped by Tsukina's prompt words.

"Wait, what's wrong with Tsuna?" Ginger Bread was surprised that she dared call his former comrade-in-arms by his real name. Especially with that tone of urgency and need.

"Don't you dare to say that he is dead because we know it is not!" when he turned he did not see the same naive and irritable girl who rejected her twin, was in front of a lioness who was ready to fight to get the answers to the force. The interesting thing was to recognize in her gaze the genuine concern for the last Vindice.

"I have no right to tell you. Not because I consider you are not worthy of it. If he were a member of **Vindice** I could not tell them by regulation, but even if he's not part of **Vindice** now I can't tell you anything about him either." the revelation shocked the three present.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked uncertainly but some hope to discover her friend was right.

"Tsuna Von Veckenschtein, son of the late leader **Vindice** : Bermuda Von Veckenschtein-sama, has been recognized as Master of T **he First Great Grail War** and is somewhere in **Tokyo**." the news and the way he has named it leaves unbelievers to all three. "Is Tsuna the new leader of **Vindice**?" asks the blond Vongola.

"You're wrong. Bermuda-sama formally adopted Tsuna long ago, but Tsuna was not aware of it until a few hours ago," he says as if was talking about the weather even though he smirked.

"The current leader is Jager-sama. Tsuna rejected the position and left Vindice to participate like Master when obtaining **_Command Spells_** and Servant. I don't need to explain the way the circumstances occurred because that does not change the situation." he says with some petulance enjoying the expressions of those with whom his his former comrade of arms shares blood relation.

 **Hibiya Park, Tokyo: 15:23 hrs.**

Luvia had asked about Noir, corroborate whether the information that Byakuran-san gave was recently true. What they had not expected to hear was that him was the son of the late leader of **Vindice** and now a Master within the  Grail War.

"The doubts are understandable. Tsuna Von Veckenschtein whom you know as Noir renounced **_Vindice_** to participate. Even if it was someone very appreciated by **_Vindice_** , the Rules apply also with him so if he breaks them will be executed. Something I doubt happens to be that he can recite the Rule and vice versa and not break any Rule." is when the blond **_Doll_** fixes his eyes on the Boss Millefiore.

"I'll tell you something interesting since it's about Byakuran-san..." that's when Ginger Bread is serious. "Not all Masters know about the fact that he's a Master who has decided to join the battle and if you know it is by the skill of Byakuran-san. Even less about what Vindice has left and having cut off relations with Vindice... well, I consider it temporary until he lose or end the War." informs the group of the albino that assimilates what he has just heard.

 **Kinuta Park, Tokyo; 15:26 hrs.**

One of the many **_Ginger Bread Dolls_** watches with a satisfied smile at the only person who has left Vindice without paying attention to the group that follows. Nor to the many corpses of **_Jiang Shi_**. "that reminds me. The referees will only be able to act under certain circumstances you could even twist things a little to your advantage. You're an expert on it," says the supposed magician.

"Before I forget. There is a prize for whoever murder out Heng Wu and his **_Jiang Shi_**. A debt to **Vindice** , the **Church** and **Clock Tower** , as well as a **_Command Spell_**." what his ex-comrade says attracts the attention of the group.

The second prize was important, but even more so. Something capable of providing some things for the future. Scáthach knows Tsuna wins the favor at the end of the War. Tsuna made the treatment valid more than sixty years later being already long the leader of **Vindice** and Sky Arcobaleno. Various threats arise that force **Vindice** , **Clock Tower** and the **Church** to join forces to neutralize the threats that are manifested in the **World**.

He did not think to use such a deal to acquire a free way of applying his Law in the **Three Worlds**. Tsuna had no mercy to apply the  Law. He would be hated, revered, loved, feared and respected by the **Mafia** , the **Mage's Association** and the **Church** , but ordinary people would be more susceptible to see him as a ruthless killer, a monster.

He will suffer greatly, Tsuna at the end of the War would find his salvation despite losing everything. Shortly after she died in his hands, the Ultimate Weapon found something that prevented it from being impossible to save his heart. That something would be with Luna Rosso and his **_Familiars_** which would give him strength to bear the hatred of the **World**.

It is not until after his death that everyone in the **World** discovers how valuable he was... he would no longer suffer, he would be in a **_Dimension_** created by the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** with Semiramis, Luna Rosso and his four **_Familiars_** trapped the seven there forever but in peace to be together. "Does the other Masters know that?" Asks the curious red-eyed girl.

"They told me about the prize, but they did not tell me at all." he says with a childish smile to what Tsuna nods. "Thank you for the information." says the taciturn orange-eyed boy.

Lancer remembers Tsuna will have a fourth and last **_Familar_** later, but that will happen years later. She feels guilty because she knows his destiny but no matter how much she wants, she will not try to change it. Tsuna saves the **World** by giving it a chance and if she tries to do something, the future could change to something terrible for the **World**.

Lancer feels the worst person for being willing to sacrifice him for securing the good of all and those who are not yet born by denying Tsuna his free will and condemning him and others to be trapped in a **False Paradise**. "one last thing. Jager-sama wants you to communicate with him when you reach a decision..." throws a small **_Sphere of glass_** the size of a nut to Noir who easily catches it.

"Break it when the time comes." without more to say Ginger Bread gains height and retires leaving the group behind.

* * *

Omake: Disagreements and tensions.

 **Hibiya Park, Tokyo: 15:32 hrs.**

The departure of Ginger Bread did not wait, he has fulfilled when giving the message to the Masters and Servants through his multiple bodies. By the same being aware of it, Byakuran does not make any attempt to stop who was his subordinate in the **Uncertain Future**. The realization of who was his creator in the beginning, provoked in him shivers when realizing **Vindice** always was watching to him. But also makes him wonder about why Tsu-chan did not intervene to help his sister... something serious must have happened to avoid it.

Remembers in those memories that he acquired by his death in that future that will never exist on Kawahira, when Ki-chan protected to Uni to locate them in the **Store of Kawahira**. It is likely Tsu-chan would discover the identity of Checker Face and what would explain the two distant presences to his own battle where he could feel the immense power of the old man and the dark of the Crafstman of the **_Silent Arts_**... seems to be was not the only one to die at that time and it is likely that the **_Three Sky Barrier_** will manifest itself, avoiding both battles interfering with each other.

That would also explain the way Tsuna managed to make a deal with Checker Face. Unfortunately he doesn't know the dreaded future that awaits him. So you should find it as soon as possible. "Luvia-chan." call him quiet but feeling something is wrong. Is corroborated when she starts to walk, but she does it in a different direction.

"Where are you going?" He asks disconcertedly. "it's obvious. I will eliminate Heng Wu." announces decisive. "No, we must first find Tsu-chan." determinate the Millefiore without hesitation. "do not. It is more important to defeat and stop him." retorts Luviagelita without seeing him.

"No, Tsu-chan is much more important." does not give up the _**Mare Sky**_ talking with total seriousness. "How can you say a killer is more important than millions of lives?" claims the Magus Edelfelt disgusted.

"All these people are scared, full of frustration and sadness. Many of them lost friends and relatives because of that coward." expressed barely containing her fury.

"What you do is stupid, a waste of time. Killing him will not bring back those who died because of him." he dictates without emotion.

"Do not you dare say I'm stupid for wanting to rid them of the threat... someone as despicable, selfish, cowardly and unscrupulous as you do not know what those people feel!" She shouts exalted and outraged.

"You could have done something to avoid all this but instead chose to hide them all as a cowardly rat. The only thing you have shown me is your sick complex of god and the disgusting way in which you play with the lives of others." does not turn to see him, but she begins to walk.

"Come on, Caster... we don't need him!" She says, but she hears silence in its place, which makes her pause and turn to see her Servant standing by the Gesso. "I'm sorry, Master, but I have to agree with Byakuran-san. You should not be so impulsive." refuse the famous writer to her surprise, who shows her fury.

"Do what you want, I'll do it myself!" Without waiting for someone to speak, he leaves behind the Master Millefiore and the two Red Servants. He doesn't show it, but her words hurt him. With the sad memories, the feeling of loneliness for feeling disconnected to what is around him, the emptiness he felt when he lost his parents so much, when he came to kill them as monsters and at his death to discover with regret was equal to they... change his thinking when Uni-chan saved him from his loneliness. The bonds he formed and became the most valuable to him and to understand even someone like him can change.

" _Let her go. Being alone will help she think. Just let's hope she's not be stupid to really do it._ " Saber of Red indicates somewhat annoyed by what the Edelfelt said, she herself does not understand what goes through her Master's head, but she did not avoid feeling sympathy for him at the same time remembers the decisions of a King are difficult and Byakuran is something like one so the measures he took were not easy for him too.

"I beg your pardon, she's frustrated and does not know what she's saying. I'm sure she did not mean it. The heart of a lady feels different from what she expresses verbally most of the time." Shakespeare expresses looking to apologize to his Master with his ally. The words of both Servants provoke him to feel better.

"You're both right. The best thing is to give him time to calm down... even so, thanks for his words." he says with a sad smile.

 _"What do we do then?"_ Mordred asks curiously about what her Master will do. "Let's give it a little time. Later we will go and look for her if she does not return." Byakuran decides to let Luviagelita calm down. With some luck reason would make her react and would return. He did not care if she apologized or not, only that she come back and not do something stupid.

...

 **That's where the chapter came from. We could see a little about the vision that Scáthach had regarding Tsuna and his future, her internal conflicts, as well as her doubts about interfering or not. The measures that the Administrators have taken on what happened. The complications suffered by Byakuran and a little about the Masters and their Servants. Being all, I say goodbye and good luck to all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: Well, here I am. With some difficulty, I was able to bring you this new chapter. Here you will see a little more about what happened after the message of Ginger Bread to the participants of the Grail War and in turn involves what happened in the Omake of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames.**_

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 16: restlessness in the catastrophe.

 **Front Tamagawa Police Station, Higashitamagawa Police Box; 16:10 hrs.**

Everything in the surroundings is silent, lacking noise or movement except those she performs to continue. Ruler's blue eyes scanned the area with a scrutiny that helps gain a better understanding of her situation. She had ended up separated from her group because of the **_Jiang Shi_** who had been concentrated on the road and to avoid being trapped they had to separate even with the aim of getting everyone to **Ōta**. The best option was to keep **Vincent** from danger where they could hide him and find a way to get him away from the War was best. They hoped to find a way. In these circumstances was the best even if no one liked.

From her peripheral vision catches something to move and turns to be surprised when discovers something surprising and unexpected for her eyes... in front of the intersection were Noir and Lancer of Black who walked without seeing her. "Noir, Lancer!" Ruler calls, catching their attention, and both turn around.

"Ruler." names the beautiful purple-haired woman who is attentive to all movements of the blond-haired Servant walking towards them who stopped their walk and seemed to expect her. "What's going on?" She asks seriously, but inside was confused and relieved to see the assassin of **Vindice** safely. "a somewhat complicated story," determines the white-haired before they resume their path.

 **Ebara Hospital, Tokyo; 16:14 hrs.**

The surroundings seem to be calm. With a sigh she finishes closing the door behind the **_Armored Vehicle_**. Both she and Rider of Red separated from Tsuna momentarily. She would seek to find _**Material**_ for the people where Dr. Trident Shamal is with Rider of Red while Tsuna and Lancer of Black would be on a search for ransom. Assassin of Black would seek the location of Heng Wu by means of her **_Doves_**. However, she can almost be sure that this woman would not stay in the **Hospital** , she doesn't care about anything or anyone other than Tsuna.

Only had to see her once to know that she is always with him and rarely are they both separated. It's strange. She doesn't avoid envy her because the way he sees her is with unparalleled warmth and affection... despite her isolation with most people, Luna Rosso can recognize Semiramis loves Tsuna although it's difficult to see what the Queen of **Assyria** thinks or feels, but when sees Tsuna her defenses are down for a moment.

Luna hurries to go to the driver's seat, climb, close the door, take a seat, start the engine and start driving. Once out of the parking lot, she accelerates knowing that in a short time the piece of glass that she deposited at a point somewhat far away will activate. This was for **_Prana_** to emit that would attract the **_Jiang Shi_**.

Tsuna gave her a piece of **_Crystal Lament_** as well as gave it to Shamal to use as an energy source for the **_Barrier_** that kept the **University Tokyo Hospital** safe from those **_Zombies_** of **Chinese** origin. She cut a piece and decided to use it as a means to attract **_Jiang Shi_** and at least keep away most of her way.

Look for a moment at her shoulder to see one of those black **_Ravens_** that are part of Salakief. As far as her partner Master informed her, Salakief has multiple abilities and one of them is to become a flock of **_Crows_** and through the eyes of that **_Raven_** can see or communicate. One of those **_Crows_** was given to her as a measure to be communicated.

Meanwhile Rider would be in the sky flying over **_Hippogriff_** watching the road and showing her the way. Astolfo was also accompanied by a **_Crow of Salakief_** who indicated to the paladin the address. Neither of them has become accustomed to the **_Ravens_** of **_Tsuna's Familiar_** , but they were very helpful.

After driving for minutes, she considers that in this situation it is Rider who has the advantage due to his mobility. But his position makes him vulnerable to attacks by one of the Archers. However, he's confident that no Master will dare to attack him because of **Vindice** 's threat of a Cease-fire unless it is Heng Wu.

Either way, things are working out fairly well by completing their work without obstacles or complications. Rider informs her by **_Telepathy_** and he seems to like this mission because he can fly and are helping the people of the **University Tokyo Hospital**. While he may be annoying and upset, he is a good-hearted, optimistic, and free boy.

The latter is a trait that both share, something that pleases her. Although she admits that it is a waste that Astolfo is a man, she is more girl than man. " _Master, there is a small group of_ _ **Zombies**_ _ahead._ " listen for the **_Telepathy_** and press the accelerator and move the lever, increasing the speed with which to roll the obstacles in a short time.

Rosso rotates remembering the way that must follow. " _What?_ " listens to ask the effeminate paladin what puzzles her immediately. "What is it, Rider?" questioned him mentally. " _various_ _ **Arrows**_ _ended with some_ _ **Jiang Shi**_ _._ " what he says comes to surprise Luna. " ** _Arrows_**?" does not avoid asking questions intrigued.

" _Yes, several arrows struck_ _ **Jiang Shi**_ _'s heads before they blocked you way._ " was unexpected, because of the information of Tsuna and Assassin of Black provided her means that it is Archer of Black; Chiron. The Master is Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia whose abilities are of a First Class Magus despite her inability to walk. Someone with a good heart who does not like conflict.

The speculations of her companions indicate the current head Yggdmillennia is to obtain the **_Grail_** to help her clan and the wish to regain the ability to walk without having to give up her **_Magus condition._**

The situation of that Magus is sad and difficult because without the **_Grail_** she can only have one, not both. " _Rider, descends and lands on the_ _ **Vehicle**_ _where I am._ " Rosso orders through her connection and a few seconds later something is heard on the roof of the **_Armored Truck_**. But not for that reason her driving is affected. Quickly continuing straight, open the passenger seat of the passenger seat.

"Enter." in a second **_Hippogriff_** disappears and the pink-haired boy with a jump prepares to enter. "Tsuna, can you locate Archer of Black and her Master?" Luna asks the **_Crow_** calmly, and the second that accompanies Rider leaves before the door closes.

The black bird flies up, watching everything with its reddish eyes. It is enough to see the corpses with the **_Arrows_** to determine an approximate and to give shortly after with Chiron that was standing with bow and arrow in his arms down and next to Fiore observing the **_Armored Truck_**.

"I locate them. You find yourself being watched by them." Luna frowns upset. While he knows they have good intentions, he prefers no one knows where they are headed and where Dr. Trident Shamal meets patients. Soon she is finding a plan. "Any idea to distract them?" She asks the crow on her shoulder. "I can disorient them for a little while. At my signal, take advantage of that time to get away from their sight." She nods, curious about how Tsuna formed that distraction.

...

Archer of Black focuses his eyes on the truck, at every moment on the slope of the devourers of **_Prana_** and do not obstruct the way of that **_Vehicle_** when seeking to help them escape. He had been so focused that a **_Crow_** flew by to land on the roof in the middle of where they were. Being a bird did not give importance, but it is at an unexpected time when the platform is coming down.

They reach to hear the **_Crow_** squawk waving its wings to take the flight and both Master and Servant fall. The **_Raven_** flies over the place, watching as they both avoid falling and suffering damage very easily. Upon seeing its mission accomplished, proceeds to fly away from there.

...

Luna sighs relieved to know they have avoided being observed. Even if battles are not allowed, it is best to prevent others from knowing their movements and hiding places. Even if she knows the Yggdmillennia is not a bad person, she cannot trust anyone but Tsuna and her allies, partly because of custom. She can rely on Rider for being a Servant who knows his story. Despite the short time she relies on Tsuna, it's strange, but she was not uncomfortable, quite the opposite. "How did you manage to distract them?" the Hitwoman asks, not taking her eyes off the road.

" ** _Disaster_**. I'll explain when we regroup. For now it is better to limit ourselves to fulfill our respective  Missions." nods in the affirmative. Sincerely she preferred it thus, the situation of Tsuna with Ruler was of greater priority. Tsuna could pay due attention to both places, with her and where she was. This is surely because of the help of Assassin who would be watching through the **_Doves_** observing the environment and he communicated with her through the **_Crow of Salakief_**... Tsuna and Assassin of Black do a great team work.

 **Kawasaki, Tokyo; 16:22 hrs.**

It was annoying to her, some time ago that they separated of Ruler, Yggdmillennia, Archer of Black and Adelheid. Vincent was by her side walking taking her hand and Enma nearby watching over her back. It frustrated her because something in Enma made not lower her guard, it was not in herself the girl, it was as if something was lurking for her. For the same reason wanted to hurry to get to **Ōta** as soon as possible where they had agreed to meet all.

The idea was to go out and get help, but she personally wanted to stay and eliminate Heng Wu. This will save people who are still alive. Unfortunately their best option was to go on foot because using a transport would attract attention, so using the **_Train lines_** and its **Stations** was a more feasible option. They would come down at some station near the point where they should arrive, but not near to raise suspicion. The communications with the outside were cut and imagined any way or means had to be too.

That left only an option and was not something she liked because Vincent would be at risk of being caught by that monster. Illya has the idea that in **Ōta** he could convince the group about attacking Heng Wu at once and if necessary seek the help of all remaining Masters and their Servants to cooperate. It was not something she liked but there are not many options and some could commit treason. Even in her current group could not be trusted. She only had Berseker to help her and Ruler could be her only true ally.

...

Enma is worried that she can not stop thinking about her friend and Guardian. Remember that Adelheid was close to Yggdmillennia-san and Archer of Black when they separated and would like to be with them to feel relieved that she would be in good hands. They were good people. A flash of doubt invades her because she thought of Iemitsu herself and they betrayed her several hours ago. The Shimon was not sure if she could trust all of them again and her current companions and allies. Evidence of this was hiding them from having her **_Command Spell_** , the gift Rider left before he died.

She reminds herself that Daemon told her didn't have to feel bad or embarrassed about hiding that secret, that getting her family back depended on it. Even now he stays by her side and hides that gift with his **_Illusions_**. Daemon-san has always been right, always told her the way things are, he told her not to trust Iemitsu and his call, did not listen and Rider of Black paid the consequences of her mistake.

For that reason not trusting the group was something that had to do not to fall into a mistake that this time could take the opportunity to recover her family. Even if Daemon told her not to trust Adelheid and what she could tell her because her own friend could betray her too. After all, her best friend betrayed and denied her own brother, and even if it hurts she did not trust Adelheid blindly.

...

They continue walking in silence, even Vincent avoids breaking the silence, attentive to the **_Jiang Shi_** and how they should move to not be recognized by those **_Zombies_**. Enma easily comes forward and with a wave of her hand tells them to follow her. Illya despite feeling that something that makes her distrust of Enma ends up following her without opposing. The red headed Donna guides them easily avoiding being discovered and with some ease that for many in their situation would be enviable.

The truth was that Enma was receiving the help of Daemon who watched everything. She said they should get to **Ōta** as soon as possible to meet Ruler and the others, that it was a priority to keep Ruler close by being the only one they can trust.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Venice, 206 years after the War of the Great Holy Grail.**

Humidity. He does not know if he feels more caused by the slight drizzle or his own wounds. Somehow he feels like tears that fall from the sky. Long ago he lost count of the times he fought... killed, but he could never forget the time that has passed since he lost her, to his beloved Queen who with her **_Poison_** brought him to life and has condemned him with her departure to an endless pain that has followed him since that tragic day.

A golden sky because of its golden sun with scattered white clouds as that light drizzle falls... so similar to the moment she faded like a dream of this **World** but never of his heart and soul. He knows his death is inevitable, the enemies were much stronger and had to use the same technique with which he won by her. His body was mostly internally destroyed and he could use his few energies to save himself, but to make it the essence of the **World** , its **_Leylines_** would lose its energy and the life of the **_Planet_** would be over... so he don't hesitate to use the last of his life to give the **World** a new chance.

He succeeded, fulfilled his work as Sky Arcobaleno, preserved the existence of the **World** , secured a future to the **World** and opportunities for Kawahira to find a solution to the **_System_** and avoid further sacrifices. He has lived and watched so many things for more than **Two Hundred Years**. He was happy as far as could manage it... always a void in his existence, one that became bigger when he saw those he loved die. Bermuda, Byakuran, Uni, Tsukina, his nieces; Ritsuko and Mitsuki, Alejandro, Carmen, Jager, Laeticia, Scáthach and the most important, his beloved Queen, his love: Semiramis.

Look at the sky from where he is. The fountain has broken and the water escapes causing his blood and water to mix. He can never accept the death of Laeticia or Semiramis. Even if he hurts to lose Scáthach, his consoles because it is what she always wanted and could fulfill even if it almost killed his own heart in the process. Feel the warmth of Luna who holds him like Semiramis for so long ago. She was sitting on the ground and resting him on his lap. Both used the rest of their energies to give this declining **World** an opportunity because they wanted to believe there is still hope for all. They had a son they are proud of and three beautiful girls who made him so happy.

Feel is embraced by his four **_Familiars_** who are in their human form. The six in a short time will die. Him and Luna in using the last of their forces for an ungrateful **World** while they four will die by their **_Bond_** with him. "By my fault they will die. Forgive me." Tsuna excuses in a weak voice. "Well, without you we have no reason to live." Mei says with a loving and sad smile. "She's right, wherever you go, even if it's **Hell** , we'll go with you." he smiles sadly at Salakief's words looking up at the sky.

"We lived so many things, we had an extended family. You gave us many the best moments of our lives. Much more than anyone would have done. We love you, Tsuna-sama." Rosemary says, embracing him gladly to have met him, something her companions and her master's wife share. "This is fine if you spend your last moments with her, Tsuna. We have eternity wherever we go. We will be together beyond death unlike her." clenching his teeth letting his hate, pain, sadness, love and anguish sprout from the depths of his being.

The tears come out once more at the same time stretches his hand towards the sky and sees the stigma of his failure, one **_Mark_** in the form of stem and thorns that crystallizes the wish that he could never give the woman who has loved most in his existence and can never forget. Since then he has had the power of the **_Great Grail_** to fulfill his wish, but he doesn't dare to know she will not be the Semiramis he met... he doesn't even dare to conjure the word "wish" in his mind with any of his thoughts... no wants to use the wish of his Queen.

"It is painful to know that I can never see you again, Semiramis. You don't know how painful it is for me," he expresses in pain.

"I can't even look for you in the clouds and tempests. In our long walk we lost so much and lose you makes me wonder if you existed and you were not only a dream that I had... in my dream I had you but it was never a whole life that we needed, we wanted even if we didn't deserve it..." declares, lowering his hand, smiling with nostalgia. "Semiramis, I'll always be regretful I lost you. I had been so weak not to change our destiny... forgive me." he begins to close his eyes slowly.

"If you could see me, I would surely think how pathetic I am right now, but I can not help it... I am so unfortunate that it hurts me to know that I will die and I will never be able to see you again... my beloved Semiramis," he regrets with anguish even though he smiles want wistfully somehow she listens even if his Semiramis ceased to exist and with it his infinite suffering.

"I lived the best I could despite not having you by my side... I was happy with you... you made me feel alive and that I am still human... Luna, Salakief, Rosemary, Mei and Evelyn saved my heart, but I always I miss you. I love them and my sons and daughters, but I've never stopped loving you and missing you... I could be happy as far as I could." Luna smiles sadly as tears fall through the pain of her beloved husband.

"I do not regret my life, but my only regret was to lose you and I wish fate would allow me to see you again... this wish has always been yours and will always be beyond my death. I love you Semiramis." Tsuna ends up feeling part of if to become lighter.

"It will all depend on Aether and our children... I hope at least they can find happiness and not go through everything that we have seen and suffered." he says drawing a broken smile from his wife and Storm Arcobaleno. "I'm sure they would. We'll see them again." Tsuna still keeps his nostalgic smile.

"Thank you, Luna. My beloved Luna." she caresses his cheek. "Rest now. Soon I will reach you." his wife's words provoke him to close his eyes letting out his last sigh dedicated to those he loves reaching the end of his life. Luna cries for the first time in so long as she holds the body of her beloved Tsuna and upon him a dead raven, a dry gardenia, a lifeless cat, and a thirteen-year-old girl with opaque platinum hair that looks asleep. She smiles sadly and painfully.

"I will soon reach you, my beloved Tsuna." turns to one side and sees their first-born to approach, was a replica of them two, gray-white hair as rebellious as both but a little longer than his father, Her reddish eyes and a mixture of the features of both but seeming more like Tsuna. "I wish Dad could find the peace he deserves," says the boy who has just arrived at his mother who smiles sadly. Their son has lived almost two centuries but his aging is extremely slow.

"Aether. It's not too late to retract your decision. Your father and I want to have your freedom." the young man who appears to be sixteen denies with a light smile. "We know I will continue. I will take care of everything in your place. And although it hurts me, it is better to hurry to reach him. You are incapable of living without my father." she smiles regretfully at her son, closing her eyes and thereby allowing death to carry her to him. Aether clenches his teeth at the pain of losing his parents.

"Please, whoever hears me, I want them to be happy wherever they are now." he throws a prayer in a soft whisper, believing in the depths of his heart his prayer has been fulfilled before... but a feeling of uncertainty and distrust invades him.

...

He feels the green of the fields beneath his body, a strange sensation of feeling alive and dead at the same time... a strange sensation of knowing himself dead but feeling as if he were alive. He opens his eyes and begins to rise, finding himself confused by this strange and complex sensation. Discover a field of diverse flowers and among it red roses. "You've finally arrived, Tsuna," he hears a voice that instantly recognizes leaving him surprised and making him feel a lump in his throat. He turns immediately to see to the amazement of the person he has loved the most in his existence.

"Semiramis," he whispers, feeling the tears begin to fall disbelieving at what he sees. She smiles brokenly crying for the first time in a long time. "It can't be..." he says confused, happy, hurt and endless emotions invading him. "Tsuna..." says his name and both cannot stand any longer being far away from each other run and hug each other tightly allowing all the emotions inside. Tsuna had believed he would never see her again, have lost her forever. He is afraid that it is a dream, an illusion, a lie.

She herself is afraid that he is a hallucination, one of those she has had to be in his arms and then to see in those strange stained glass he is still alive away from her... they embrace fearing to be separated again as it has happened so long ago. She saw him all these years, his pain, his life and destiny. Separated lives that were so empty, she condemned to the loneliness she hates so much and he not to be with her thinking he could never see her again. "You don't know how much I've missed you," he confesses without letting go, even crying.

"I love you, Tsuna. I don't know why I'm not in the **Throne of Heroes** or because I still have my memories and feelings... I don't want to be separated from you anymore." he also didn't know what was happening, only that he was happy to have her back in his arms. He had long ago lost the ability to dream, all his dreams became memories of his tragic past and if this is a dream he never wants to wake up again. They don't know how long stay embraced, but it does not last when they separate and unite their lips desperately wanting to taste once again the taste of their lips and check with that kiss that is not a dream. They give short kisses feeling happy to be together again.

"Tsuna!" Luna's voice soon recognizes, causing both to stop. Assassin and Queen turn to Tsuna's Arcobaleno Storm, effectively finding her, but she wasn't alone, with his four **_Familiars_** in their human form. "Where are we?" The black-haired red-eyed girl asks, glad to see her husband and his Servant. However worried to see the place where they were. It is then Tsuna is surprised to see they were in a complex place.

Broken weapons, flowers, meadows, trees, ancient buildings that remind him of the ruins of a prison that looks like a castle, stained glass of different colors in the black and blue sky. The face of a **_Clock_** with several hands turning in both directions and some stopped. They hear the **_Machine_** work without stopping just like the **World** itself does... was the perfect combination of desolate ruins emulating cemetery, history, death, life, rebirth, tragedy and beauty... something that reminded them in some way of a **Paradise**... a **False Paradise** of which they don't know why they are here and despite not knowing the reason to be there, know they are trapped.

* * *

 **Kanazawa Yard; 16:26 hrs.**

Takes her attention from those memories of the future she saw that same night that became his Servant. Lancer does so by reminding herself that even if it is a distant future, she must focus on the present or could affect the future. Something that no matter how much she wishes it should not change the story even if it is at the cost of Tsuna's suffering when the same **World** depends on him. She is being unjust, she knows it and in part it is what torments her.

They have taken a very quiet tour. Evading the **_Jiang Shi_** that they did not represent complications and were reduced in numbers. It was best not to be detected and if necessary, kill before they realize it. Ruler received a short version of what happened on his side of the story during the night, being the current Master of Lancer of Black and having to leave **Vindice** to participate. In the same way that he indicated to the French blonde his goal of a reconnaissance mission.

The truth is Tsuna omitted many things, especially about Assassin of Black, Shamal, the **_Barrier_** in the **Hospital** where he was helping and his current allies. That is why Ruler ignores this information and is happy to see Tsuna without needing to keep his face hidden as in the past. "I see, even with all that happened, I'm glad you're alive." Tsuna blushes at the words of Ruler who smile to him. While Semiramis laughs at him through their **_Mental Link_**.

...

Lancer stands by his side. She doesn't avoid feeling bad, guilty, sad, hurt... mainly was a sea of confusion. It was because she knows the way the story unfolds from Tsuna's point of view but it is more than enough to know the outcome and many details. In this same day Byakuran Gesso and Luviagelita Edelfelt would be near **_Yokohama_** , Edelfelt would happen to be closer to **_Chinatown_** and impatient would attack the **Base** of Heng Wu looking to end the threat. The problem would come in that as Tsuna and the others in his group determined, Heng Wu did not have his **True Base** there and it was a trap.

Luviagelita would be cornered and captured, then tortured and drugged. She would end up giving information about the shelter against her will. Heng Wu would attack the refuge by killing the millions underground and among them Fon, the former Storm Arcobaleno. It would all be a hell that would force everyone to break the Rules of the Ceasefire among Masters desperate to win by seeking to use the power of the **_Grail_** to change fate. Most of the Masters would die only surviving Tsuna, Luna, Byakuran, Tsukina and Heng Wu.

The leader of the **Chinese Triads** would survive and escape. Tsuna could not avoid this and in turn it would take years to come out of his depression to join **Vindice** after being condemned to break the **_Seal_** of his **_Deathperation Flames_** and to become the Sky Arcobaleno and his Familiars would help him to bear the majority of the charges when turning in some way Auxiliaries Arcobaleno. Luna would be his Storm Arcobaleno and Semiramis in her last moments would be converted in the Sun Arcobaleno by the will of **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , although this neither Tsuna nor Semiramis would know until it wakes up being in the **False Paradise** where she would be waiting for him... Semiramis would never return to the **Throne of Heroes** and would not lose her memories, experiences or feelings for Tsuna and he would live for almost two centuries in agony without knowing it and Luna would avoid him to collapse.

However both in their last moments decide to use the last of their energies to restore to the **World** , the essence of the **_Balance_** , the force and power of the **_Planet_** , **_Leylines_** and the life of the same **World** giving them a new opportunity and stopping for a very long time to have of using the **_Arcobaleno System_**... was an opportunity that gave Kawahira to find a solution that prevents the tragedy from recurring.

At the **End of the War** the only Servant alive would be Ruler, she before leaving would apologize to Tsuna even if there were no bad feelings between them, but the  War came to an unforgivable point that caused the death of millions. The last **_Command Seal_** that Tsuna possesses, Ruler avoids disappearing and this becomes a black mark containing the power of the **_Great Grail_** , the crystallized form to fulfill Tsuna's wish, but Tsuna would never make use of this prize because for him that desire belonged to his beloved Semiramis so he would always carry that mark as a punishment for his failure.

Years after the War he would have enough willpower to fight and return to Vindice. Years later he would become the leader of **Vindice** and his first order was the total annihilation of the **Chinese Triads** , a massacre where no one would be forgiven and Heng Wu would die in a horrible way before witnessing the execution of his family.

...

As she watches, she does not avoid seeing a **_Cat_** emerges from the corner that Tsuna has as a pet, the way the **_Cat_** climbs the body of Tsuna. That attracts the attention of Ruler and the same white-haired killer who smile involuntarily and more when Mei sits on her master's shoulder with her legs hanging in front and back indicating her laziness. Seeing that feline reminds him that the **_Four Familiars_** were a vital part of Tsuna's support throughout his life and they died when he died. They would meet him in the **False Paradise** where it would be a condemnation but none of them cared. They were happy being together and it was the only thing valuable to them.

With that knowledge she knows to alter history, the world would be saved, would find her longed for death, Tsuna would meet with those he loved at the end of a painful, bloody, dark and agonizing life where he would be happy but dead in life before the lack of the person you loved the most in his existence. With what she knows could avoid many deaths, but that could alter the fate of Tsuna and therefore the **World**.

She felt selfish because among the reasons refused to do something was because she would die as had long wanted. "Are you all right, Lancer?" listens to her Master asking what she does, coming out of the torrent of ideas that are eating she. Scáthach sees the concern in Ruler and in him. Especially he and doesn't need effort to know that wicked woman is next to Tsuna as always. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted." seeks to reassure the killer with the black-feather coat who comes a little to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's more than that. You haven't just rested and eaten something. If you need anything, whatever, just tell me and I will do everything in my hands to help you." genuine concern in his expressive eyes captivate her, show her once again the good heart him have and that with difficulties he have acquired life later to meet the Ancient Queen of **Assyria**. Feeling guilty because much of that heart bled and became infected causing him to almost abandon the compassion and kindness that his mere presence caused terror in many in the **World**. "Sorry. For causing you so many regrets, I'm sorry." she apologizes, leaving him in dismay.

"I'm the one who should apologize, it's safe because of me that you feel bad," he replies with an apologetic smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." try to reassure him. He nods not quite convinced but yields. She separates gently and when she ceases to feel his touch, does not avoid feeling a certain coldness in her being recognizing felt a little better thanks to him.

...

After a couple of minutes of walking. Scáthach doesn't contain a smile feeling with a little better humor when she sees to her Master to interact again with Jeanne. That is because Ruler returned to the **Throne of Heroes** and Laeticia recovered her body. She regained consciousness in a **Hospital of France** with no memory of the **_Great Grail War_** or lent her body to Joan of Arc. The blonde woke up just as Tsuna was leaving the room which led to a chat and they did not meet again until three years later. By that time Tsuna and Luna had contracted nuptials and their first-born had been born: Aether, who shared the features of his two parents.

Laeticia would meet again with Tsuna in the vicinity of **Notre Dame** and later there would be a relationship between Tsuna, Luna and Laeticia that would culminate a few months later when Laeticia died of a terrorist attack involving Magus and Mafiosos. That hurt the couple who joined **Vindice** and from there would begin the descent of both to the dark and a painful and cruel road but above all happiness would remain like the flame of a candle in the middle of the night in the weather but nothing could turn off that small fire being the family that they would form.

...

Lancer reacts when she sees him in front of her. Tsuna stood looking at her, showing he was waiting for her. That gesture causes a slight warmth in her chest next to a smile feeling that strange feeling that she wasn't alone anymore. A relief, something comforted her, but also smiles amused to see Ruler standing waiting for both. Even if it covered the annoyance that Assassin of Black was with Tsuna even if she wasn't visible, the feeling that someone was waiting for her was even greater.

 **South of Rusia; 13:22 hrs.**

They've been walking for hours. Taken pauses to rest, hide and later continue. Iemitsu Sawada along with Basil, Oregano, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari must be cautious, especially since **Vindice** has framed them to execute them. Their greatest hope was to reach the nearest town, from there to communicate with Shoichi who would help them out.

The urgency of Iemitsu to return to **Tokyo** was enormous. Calling reinforcements could have serious consequences that would attract attention that they did not seek to have. The best plan of action they have is to attack **Vindice**. They were long enough to know they would be too busy keeping the Magus and Mafiosi meddles so a large-scale attack on **Vindice** could help them get everyone out of there.

Once done, they could regroup in **Tokyo** and attack to help Tsukina win the  War once and for all. Yes, an attack that Vindice would not have expected when he thought about returning to **Tokyo**. Yes, his plan is to return but only to wait for **CEDEF** to attack Vendicare, free his daughter's Famiglia and from there they will all fight together. Not only would they hide in the noses of those who rescued that murderer who killed the life of his beloved Nana, but could draw plans and find even a way to kill Noir and have the perfect family that has dreamed since that fateful day.

...

He rubs his hands looking for some heat with the friction. His mind keeps coming back to the events of several hours ago. In those seconds when he discovers Tsukina-dono has a twin brother, his Shishou's words about Noir, Tsukina-dono's rejection of his own twin and the way things ended. He is not blind to the defects of the patriarch Sawada and the damage he has done. He remembers how small was when he met his Shishou. His mother had died months ago from an **_Illness_**. He saw her collapse and perish, the man from **Vongola** appear one day with a huge smile and hence be under his care. What he had to live and face, the pleasant life he had thanks to Iemitsu Sawada, that is something that he will never forget.

Basil knows that he is destined to take the post of Boss of **CEDEF** , to replace his Shishou, something that has been dedicated since he was welcomed by Iemitsu Sawada and **Vongola**. His duty is to help the Famiglia, to fulfill the objectives of Tsukina-dono and Shishou, just what is now doing. Basil is relieved that Noir is someone on the neutral side, who is an **_Arbitrator_**. The knowledge of **Vindice** protects him alleviates because he thinks it is unfair what Noir has had to live. It is inevitable to think of him and even worry, even if currently Noir is an enemy of **Vongola** , he is relieved that he will be safe with **Vindice** taking care of him.

He take a look at those who escaped with him. The hard tests that had to happen to this point. It is very cold and this made him think again of the child **Vindice** adopted. Having to endure these cold climates forever, the kind of life he could have. He understands is thinking too much about the enemy, but it is not his fault to feel sadness, hurt and empathy for Noir. He was still impressed by his abilities.

Basil is sleepy but cannot sleep. Try to rest to recover some energy but cannot. Not with everything that goes through his head. It is for the same reason that one of the first things that will do is go to a pharmacy to buy **_Sleeping Pills_** , otherwise his mind will continue to wander in all those memories that at the moment make him doubt. Ignores the discussions between Hibari and Rokudo, they always fighting though they should consider themselves fortunate to have managed to escape. He remembers Tumeric and feels frustrated. Wait soon they can find a town or city, he really need to rest as soon as possible.

 **Nakahara Ward 17:28 hrs.**

The relief begins to be noticed in Ruler when knows that soon they will be in **Ōta** where she would meet with Illyasviel and company. That place was one of the spiritual points where they could recover **_Prana_** faster besides looking for an exit. Assassin of Black has remained silent for most of the time without revealing her presence and being extremely careful. Ruler does not suspect she has limited her interaction with Tsuna even if it is for the **_Mental Link_**. In the same way that she is attentive to the actions of Lancer of Black who has been acting too suspicious for her taste.

The four are going fast, wanting to get there soon. It is certain that if they could not escape, it was best to eliminate Heng Wu, however there were a few problems and Tsuna was willing to make an alliance with the group of Ruler to end this situation as soon as possible. Having to control and see through the **_Crows of Salakief_** is more complex not difficult and give him a better idea of how things go. " _She's acting too weird_ ," he listens to Assassin say by their connection.

Tsuna may understand she decides to take the risk of talking to him despite Ruler because Lancer's behavior was suspicious and could spell future problems. " _Something is bothering her, but let her decide what wants to do. I will not force her to speak if doesn't want to,_ "says the Craftsman killer to his Servant. He is willing to trust Scáthach no matter what the circumstances and the Queen of **Assyria** has no choice but to accept but not to leave her suspicions to watch over her.

...

The Queen of the **Land of Shadows** is attentive to the exchange between the two of them and the guilty one eats her once again. It was incredible the selfish and depraved woman really loved Tsuna, she who was one of the worst people she's ever known would do and do much more for him than anyone else. Even waiting so long for him in the **False Paradise** where she would be trapped in solitude until the death of Tsuna that would allow them to be together again. The guilt is because in the future she uses Tsuna's love for Semiramis against him.

When Assassin dies she only remains as Servant winning them, but still looking for hers longed for death and threatening Tsuna to use the **_Grail_** for her selfish wish managed to force him to fight and kill her... the tears in his eyes when the kills taked her because he lost all that day and it is her fault the heart of Tsuna almost was lost. She feels guilty for knowing the future and doing nothing to avoid so much tragedy for fear that this will affect the future where the **World** is saved at the expense of the sacrifice of Tsuna and Luna.

As they pass near a primary school. Lancer reviews that in a short time Luviagelita Edelfelt will try to kill Heng Wu and will fall into a **_Trap_** , will be tortured victim, will be obliged to order Caster of Red to commit suicide and the **Underground Shelter** will be attacked by the **_Jiang Shi_** killing the life of millions. She knows Tsuna is worried, among all because of the amount of **_Prana Crystals_** that have been stolen... he is right to be worried.

The participation of that Servant of red eyes and golden hair takes the situation to a point of despair bringing so much destruction. Especially when she seeks to kill her and Assassin of Black which causes Tsuna to reject her and she in spite of it tries to kill them all failing when Byakuran Gesso intervenes helping them.

The torrent of emotions grows inside knowing what will happen, wants to intervene, change and avoid the catastrophe is coming and with it the fateful final result in two days being the conclusion of this **_Great Holy Grail War_**. To her surprise Tsuna stops immediately turning towards the direction where Heng Wu is supposed to be. Tsuna knows perfectly well that Heng Wu is not in **Yokohama** in **Chinatown** and it would be useless to go to that place.

But to her surprise, he moves by changing the destination to where they intended to arrive and sets out for **Yokohama**. "Tsuna!" Lancer calls in disbelief at the action of her Master. Ruler sees this and decides to follow him and she doesn't hesitate to do the same worried and confused about why Tsuna is now heading for **Yokohama** and Lancer doubt is a coincidence.

 **Yokohama, Chinatown, Tokyo; 17:35 hrs.**

She was breathing hard, hurt, and tired. When she arrived at the place, glimpsed a **Vindice** in the place with his back to her. She approached to speak with him and was attacked by said **Vindice** that it hurt her causing her arm to be dislocated. Soon discovered that **Vindice** was a **_Kyonshii_** and from there she was surrounded by many **_Jiang Shi_**. Luvia made the mistake of using **_Magecraft_** to try to flee them, which is why they began to chase her, but was attacked by the **_Vindice Zombie_** that hurt her even more by attacking her with those cold **_Chains_**.

She managed to resist, but unfortunately was reaching her limit feeling tired after a long time resisting and was sure to kill her. It is between tiredness and frustration that she recognizes is afraid of dying, of failure, of being a body without a soul walking without will... a monster that would condemn others to the same. "I admit it, you have resisted enough." listen to the feminine voice that easily recognizes being that woman who accompanied Heng Wu; Xian Long. The woman was hidden somewhere, she controlled the walking corpses, but in her situation it was almost impossible to even get away.

Edelfelt cannot with ranged attacks, each one trying to get away using some kind of push to jump and walk away. She tried twice and in response was a victim of attacks not only of **_Vindice Jiang Shi_** , but also of **_Knives_** and **_Explosives_**. "Why do not you kill me once and you end this?" asks, letting herself be carried away by her erratic emotions of fear and fatigue. "Because you may have some information that may be useful to us. The refusal to speak would not come as a surprise. Many have yielded to our methods of torture." the relaxed voice of the female bodyguard of the leader of the **Chinese Triads** is echoed and impossible to determine her exact location.

A greater fear invades her, to understand her tortured in many ways and between it on the **Subterranean Shelter**. The number of countless people who would die if they discovered that information. The idea of suicide to avoid this last happening, happens to be her plan of action. She doesn't succeed when is chained by **_Vindice Jiang Shi_** because of her distraction. She gasps with fear and closes her eyes with fear.

...

They spend seconds, she doesn't feel anything, between them Luvia does not dare to open her eyes. She hears noises and has feelings don't agree. The temperature went down immediately, a powerful roar and a constant strong knocking against something hard next to the feeling of the **_Chains_** loosen her body. Open your eyes by finding an unusual scene. Before her several **_Jiang Shi_** , but all behind an Ice wall trying to break without any success to get to it. The **_Chain_** at her feet destroyed. It is then that someone passes to her side from behind and stop calmly. Luvia soon recognizes him as Noir, the mysterious **Vindice**.

Fire is manifested immediately beginning to burn the enemies, with it Edelfelt could appreciate he was not alone but accompanied by Lancer of Black who has used **_Fire Runes_** to kill several **_Zombies_** by forming a wall of fire around them taking a wide area and with it some enemies... among them the **_Kyonshii Bermuda_**. Ruler joins them and easily begins to cut off the enemies. Lancer is determined to remain still, seeming to analyze the situation, more specifically to see her Master shoot with two Pistols at the enemies hitting the head.

He stops when sees Bermuda and what he has become. The **_Zombie_** approaches him and takes him by the shoulders... at that moment Tsuna feels like a child who receives the words of the man he admires so much... the man who saved him. Scáthach is alarmed and tries to help him, she can see the flash of astonishment in Tsuna's eyes. Lancer stops when sees the **_Jiang Shi_** is paralyzed and Tsuna calmly removes the **_Paper Seal_** from the forehead and the body is free.

The corpse of the man who was part of his upbringing, falls on his knees and goes to hold him with his right arm. With his free hand forms an **_Ice Stake_** that throws towards one of the buildings with such force and speed that impresses to the blonde Magus and in an instant an explosion lashes the place where the **_Ice Weapon_** has shocked. It is white and cold smoke with flashes of bright dust... the fire in an instant freezes and the enemies annihilated. Now he is safe... for now.

Knowing he will only have a few seconds, summons **_Zero_** with which Noir covers the body of his adoptive father, as soon as it touch the body, it freeze enclosing the corpse of the deceased leader **Vindice** in an _**Frozen Coffin**_ made of **_Zero Point Breakthrough_**... nobody would return to use him as a toy without will and could rest his soul wherever he's.

 **17 Minutes Later.**

They had moved away from the battle zone and entered one of the buildings, reaching the **Roof**. Even if Xian Long escaped, Tsuna considered it was an achievement to save the Edelfelt heiress. Had not a terrible death come, it would have been her fate. "I appreciate your help. If you did not come, it is sure I'm die." indicates the Master of Caster of Red.

"To whom you have to thank him. It was he who at one point stopped and came to this place as fast. We just follow him," says with a smile Ruler trying to lighten the atmosphere. Especially how close the girl was to die. "I think that guy, Reborn, was wrong with you. You have the **_Vongola Intuition_**." points out the Servant of French origin and he smiles amused by that idea although in the background annoyed by the comparison.

"No, I don't have such a thing. That only **Vongola** has. I lost it shortly after being born before my nearness to the death. Instead develop **_Killer Instinct_** , but it's different from my sister's ability and they." he indicates observing Ruler. " ** _Vongola Intuition_** is dedicated more to the well-being of others, to prevent and to predict in a certain way. **_Killer Instinct_** is driven by survival and my own well-being, instead of answers to prevent misfortune, this more focused on ending what threatens my person... I even act killing by reflex when something attacks against my life." Tsuna says meditative looking ahead.

"When I am attacked, I only know and I react not only to avoid my death, but to cause that of others. Bermuda told me that something like that would kill me unless you have an unparalleled reaction time to make up for the shortcomings of **_Killer Instinct_**." Tsuna says with longing. They had left behind frozen Bermuda's body. "So, how did you know Edelfelt-san was in danger?" Ruler asks curiously.

"I did not know she was in danger. I just had the idea that something was wrong." responds by ending that topic. It was the first time he felt something like that, something was about to happen. It came from his connection with Lancer and acted accordingly with the imperious desire to alleviate her concerns, but for the sake of she and his own.

He considered this had to do with the **_Clairvoyance_** she possessed, but she did not seem to trust, and if she wanted to avoid Luviagelita Edelfelt, she didn't dare to do so for some reason. Nor was him to reveal what concluded with Semiramis to anyone, especially if it involved Scáthach, it would be her decision to say something or not.

The **_Administrator_** of the **_War of the Great Holy Grail_** nods to what she hears, it is not difficult to see he is not willing to talk more about why he decided to intervene. "By the way, where were you going?" Luvia asks, interested. From what she understood they had not planned to go to **Chinatown** like her. " **Ōta**. Ruler plans to meet with his allies there. I decided to accompany her and help her arrive. Just as you planned to go after Heng Wu... unfortunately things are not so simple," after the last comment, Joan takes the floor.

"Heng Wu left his base hours ago, this formed a **_Trap_** to eliminate anyone who tried to kill him while he remained safe in his hiding place. Noir told me." La Puselle reveals this important fact. With this Luvia doesn't take long to understand was to fall into an obvious **_Trap_** that surely Byakuran-san predicted, that she was obstinate and was allowed to blind. "We still have a long way to go to **Ōta**." indicates the Edelfelt being between tired, guilty and trise although on the outside appears to be well maintaining the appearances of being well.

Unlike other times, Assassin of Black is placed next to her Master and she begins to whisper in his ear some things that make him verify what she tells him. Though surprised that his First Servant would not use **_Telepathy_** to speak to him. "I don't know about you. Maybe you ladies want to wait, Byakuran is approaching and apparently Einzbern, Yggdmillennia and Shimon too." the white-haired boy's announcement comes with a casual smile while his upgraded eyesight with **_La Résistance_** the considerably large **_Armored Vehicle_** approaching.

"We have retired for us. We have our own business to attend to," Tsuna approaches calmly to Ruler whom he takes of the hand. "I hope we can find ourselves in better circumstances next time..." is when with a slightly flirtatious smile he proceeds to do something unusual in him. He touches the hand of the **French** blonde and kisses her hand with gallantry causing surprise in the four pairs of female eyes, although various reactions.

The Magus disbelieved by the gallant action of the killer who recently helped her, Lancer was with an expression of circumstance before frowning upset by the action of her Master... suddenly felt irritated and annoyed with him. Semiramis smiled barely containing a laugh that would reveal her really seeing her Master dared to do something like that.

She had told him during the race to Yokohama that it was pleasant for a lady to receive compliments, displays of kindness and affection, and even someone as holy and upright as Ruler was a woman. It was easy for Semiramis to know that Tsuna liked Ruler, but he wanted to see if Joan of Arc was indifferent to the signs of affection and seduction.

Watching La Puselle turn pink and impressed were evidence what Tsuna did affected her and from the glitter in her eyes she could tell Ruler liked that chivalrous movement of Tsuna even if he is a killer and she does not trust at all... even seemed to get excited, but maybe she was reading too many lines and sees things that are not there.

Whoever was The Ultimate Weapon created by **Vindice** , jumps in the company of his two Servants and fall on the **Roof** of the **_Vehicle_** that does not stop. Tsuna turns to look back. The three of them appreciate the two females peer out at the cornice of the roof watching them go. It's now that Assassin of Black is allowed to laugh even though she hugs the left arm of the orange-eyed boy. " _an impressive farewell. Memorable, impressive, dramatic and gallant,_ " she says coquettishly and mockingly, though she holds tightly to him, making herself possessive.

"Shut up," says the beautiful woman with dark purple hair, causing both accomplices to turn her around. When she knows herself, she blushes and turns to the other side, still angry. The problem comes when she couldn't control her groveling because of her irritation. With this, Tsuna and Semiramis discover Scáthach can hear what they speak on a **_Telepathic Level_** , but because of her anger the Queen of **Land of Shadows** has not noticed.

...

It is only a few minutes later that those whom Noir mentioned, arrive at the place. Byakuran had no interest in talking to any of Ruler's group, he can not trust them for what he seeks to achieve. When he arrives, only carries the Edelfelt in his arms in a nuptial way and takes flight using his **_Wings_**. The Magus had blushed, but this changed when in the air she noticed the albino did not smile, he was serious, angry and did not look at her... she did not blame him, said unpleasant things and leave being carried away by her pride.

He does not respond, continues to fly away from the place where he found her... to go as far from **Chinatown** without looking back. "Bakuran-san?" Luvia asks uncertainly, looking at him. "I was worried," he confesses, closing his eyes. "I was worried that something would happen to you. I had hoped you would reflect and not go there. I should have known that you were so stubborn as to go... I was afraid that something bad happened to you." the Boss **Millefiore** was sincere. The young Magus is surprised by what she hears. "Why are you worried about me?" She asks.

He gives a sigh with a tired smile. "Because I'm not a good person, but you cared about me. You don't know anything about me, I'm just a Boss of the **Mafia** , but you were still kind to me in a sincere way. Even the people close to me think that I have ulterior motives to do something and it may be, but it felt good that you did not see it like this." Luvia feels guilty for what she said a while ago, "Byakuran-san, I..." Edelfelt cannot say anything when he comes forward.

"Okay, you don't have to apologize, I've heard worse things. Although you should avoid saying that sort of thing, Luvia-chan. It do not belong to a lady." what he says brings relief to her, she soon feels tired to know herself safe, she was still alive and she could trust the extravagant crown-tattooed Boss. "Where are Saber and Caster?" She asks, barely keeping herself awake. "Waiting for us." that's all he says before he goes on.

 **Inside the Armored Vehicle.**

Luna was attentive to the road, while thinking about what happened just before. She left the Material obtained with Trident Shamal, from which Tsuna indicated she had to go where she would go for them, "Where?" Asks the curious Hitwoman to the white-haired Spellcaster. "To move away and stay out of the radar. Farther or fate doesn't matter." determines Tsuna sitting back on the metal floor of the vehicle with Assassin sitting next to him. Lancer sitting in front of her Master and Rider near the back doors.

Now that things are calm at the moment, Lancer is worried about the way things were, for the unexpected change. It was supposed that Tsuna would not save Luviagelita Edelfelt, her death would provoke Byakuran's fury at the death of everyone in the **Shelter**. He would become an ally of Tsuna and Byakuran's help would be vital to defeat that woman who wreaked havoc on the battle. This could affect the future and cause worse damage.

Feel is taken from the wrist and from there a pull that make she move from her place lying on the ground and her top lying down and held by her Master. "Forget about anything that worries you. You have not slept, you have eaten and drunk little. You need to rest," the thought of seeming weak is bothering her and she tries to pull away from him by being brusque and demanding him for his audacity, but he anticipates by circling her from behind with his arms in a gentle way.

"I dare the boldness and my insolent attitude, but it's my way of being when I'm worried about those I appreciate," his words stop her remembering he would be the last vision she would have in her life before she died. The pain that caused him and with it her remorse. Tsuna smiles softly, "Rest, I will watch over your dream." the warmth and love in his words ease and fade the worries in her. Soon she feels tired. Tsuna's closeness fills her with a strange comfort, as if she could remain in his arms forever and feel the tranquility she has sought in her death... yes, he was the answer to her quest, her longed for peace.

The thought of resting sounded like the best of them all. Trusting the words of the killer of the **_Silents Arts_** , she became more attached to him, enjoying his closeness, falling almost instantly asleep, feeling really tired, maybe that was what she needed to have her mind clear and to give to what she wants and feels.

* * *

Omake: Strange days.

 **Inside the Armored Vehicle.**

Tsuna may feel she has fallen into a deep sleep, something he knows Lancer needs. He caresses her cheek with sweetness at the same time feels worried about her and the conflict that carries inside. "Why did you go to **Chinatown**?" The long-haired woman asks the Craftsman killer. "I felt her desire to go to that place. She probably knew for her **_Clairvoyance_** , but something made her hesitate... I acted instead wanting to stop feeling bad. he responds worriedly as he watches her.

"She can hear us when we talk about **_Telepathy_** ," says Assassin to her Master. "It doesn't matter, you know better than anyone I will not allow her to hurt you in turn I will not let you hurt her," he says, directing his gaze to his beloved perverted Queen. The depraved woman smiles clinging to him and rests her head on his shoulder. "I trust in you, so I will not try anything against her unless her get in our way," she warns her Master.

"I trust her for what that should be worth for something, do not you think?" the smile with good humor in him make her sigh knowing he tries to hide his pain. Having seen Bermuda Von Veckenschtein in such a profane state hurt him much more. In the background, Tsuna always saw Bermuda as immovable, so that having seen his corpse being controlled broke something in him.

Semiramis doesn't need words to know the status of her beloved Master. She just takes his hand and he in answer holds her feeling a part of him better. "I was impressed, I didn't imagine you would dare such a gallant thing to anyone but me," she said and Tsuna not avoiding a flush of nerves.

"Well, I thought about what you told me and you were right. Born in me to want to flatter her... I feel she doesn't feel appreciated by people. Maybe I sees it this way because of her way of dying." she closes her eyes enjoying his closeness. "a lady loves compliments by importing her status, lifestyle, class or way of life. To my point of view you did a good job." congratulate to her Master with a flirty smile. "Are not you angry?" he asks uncertainly.

"I lived my life my way. I think it would be a waste not to enjoy yours. I will be by your side regardless of anything, besides you are mine and I know you better than anyone... something that will never change no matter what happens. You can have many women, but you are mine, never forget." she declares, making him blush looking up but smiling nostalgic. She did not intend to be so direct, she consoles herself that at least she did not tell him what she really feels for him.

"I could never forget it, Semiramis. If someone tries to hurt you, I'll make it person regret its beyond the death." it's her turn to blush but happy to know she's important for Tsuna.

"When we go far enough, we should stop and rest," suggests Luna from her place. Astolfo approaches until the trio sitting down before them. "I wish I could have bought the nice clothes you promised me," the transvestite paladin grunts.

"If we have the chance, I'll take you and buy it myself," Tsuna says with a kind smile to the pink-haired one who is thrilled. "Really?" ask him and the Ex- **Vindice** nods. "Be careful, Tsuna. Rider can be a headache," Luna says with a smile of amusement. To which the Servant crosses his arms annoyed.

"I don't think so. I have dealt with Vindice members all my life so it should not be so difficult. Anyway, thanks for coming for us." she accentuates her smile for the thanks of her ally and possible friend. "Whenever you want," Luna responds softly, with a slight blush. "I suggest we stop once. Let's put **_Traps_** so we don't worry about inconveniences." recommends the Wise Queen.

"You're right. That way they will not interrupt my dream. Although I must say this was one of those strange days. You met with something interesting." Rider is encouraged to watch for the trio. "To some degree," Tsuna replied with a nostalgic smile. The **_Armored Vehicle_** navigates the streets with the sole purpose of continuing until its passengers feel safe and far enough away from all... at least within the limits of the  War.

...

 **That's all for now. Could see a bit of everything, although Tsukina and others did not have a participation, but in the next chapter we could have better luck. Things between Luvia and Byakuran have been fixed. We could contemplate more on what Scáthach has seen, part of the relations that Tsuna would have in the future that she saw. A description of the False Paradise but not knowing its origin and true purpose... in the future we will discover it. For now I say goodbye and I hope to raise the next chapter before the end of Sunday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: I feel the delay, unfortunately things got complicated and I could not finish until a few minutes ago. Better late to never, anyway, here I leave the new chapter that I hope is to your liking. Without more to say, I leave you with this new chapter, enjoy.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 17: from plans and troubles.

 **Unknown Place in Tokyo, 04:51 hrs.**

That dream takes her from her rest. Remembering was not a dream makes her react, was the **Future**. A **Future** located more than two hundred years ahead. The last moments in Tsuna's life before being trapped in a **False Paradise** where he would meet the woman he loved. The painful vision of a desperate Tsuna who would die without consolation in believing would never see the Queen who with her **_Poison_** brought him to the life of a destiny appointed to the cold, bloody and lonely night where he moved driven by his search for the **World Happy** that he longed to his sister and he thought she would create.

Is when the beautiful warrior wakes up completely remembering the present and from there something important... Tsuna has changed the future without knowing it. Although she accepted he would suffer to save the **World** , it did not stop making her feel bad about herself knowing what awaited him and she didn't do something to avoid thinking is for the greater good.

Now Tsuna not only saved the life of Luviagelita Edelfelt with his actions, but also in doing so avoided millions of deaths. It was obvious the future has been altered but Lancer does not calculate the magnitude of the changes. So almost as if by reflex, she turns her gaze to him using her **_Clairvoyance_** before realizing it, beginning to see the changes.

* * *

 **21 years after the War of the Great Holy Grail, summit of Worlds, Switzerland; 12:31 hrs.**

Noise, an excess of noise was the only one that stands out from everything else. A meeting was determined between the most important leaders of the various **Worlds** , **Mage's Association** , **Underworld** , **Church** and the **Surface**. The **_Magecraft_** user world represented by the same figures from so long ago, the possessor side of **_Deathperation Flames_** represented by Donna **Vongola** , Donna **Giglio Nero** , Don **Chiavallone** , Don **Sauss** and Don **Castalogni**. Of the **Church** Pope Gino II, the Pope's most trusted cardinal; Veneficus Ponce, ai as the Archbishop; Reginald Strauss. Of the **Surface** the leaders of the countries of **First World**.

The chief representative of **Clock Tower** for a meeting was Lord El-Melloi II and the patriarch of the Edelfelt family. Because of the _**Grail War**_ , the Tohsaka and Matou houses were left without heirs. Tokiomi Tohsaka came to procreate with his new offspring wife, but a deep pain always pursued him feeling guilty because his daughters perished. Which caused a strange compassion in Kariya Matou who approached Tokiomi allowing both Magus a new opportunity to make the peace... currently in a mature age are good friends and Kariya plans to pass the leadership to his nephew Shinji although the latter is not A first-rate Magus.

In the table next to the representatives of **Clock Tower** , the present leader **Vindice** ; Tsuna Von Veckenschtein being accompanied by his **_Familiar_** : Rosemary and his Rain Arcobaleno: Scáthach, the only Servant survivor of the War. Ruler had died in battle facing Berseker of Red and unfortunately with her the girl to whom she borrowed her body. Byakuran Gesso died near the end when he sought revenge for the death of Luviagelita who found the death at the hands of an attack on Daemon Spade's betrayal when his plans were thwarted by the Edelfelt... in the process Enma Kozato died when she took her own life being possessed by Daemon Spade and find out he was responsible for the death of her parents.

Heng Wu died facing Sakura Matou and Assassin of Red by the sword of Berseker of Black. However Master Matou found her end shortly afterwards by Iemitsu Sawada being responsible for the death of Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia and Archer of Black lost in battle against Assassin of Black who counted on the aid of Rosemary. The actions of Iemitsu provoked the black knight unleashed his uncontrolled rage against all of them, finishing with leader **CEDEF** and those who escaped with him from **Vendicare** , as well as Caster of Red who had run out of Master.

Rin Tohsaka lost the life in a battle against Tsukina Vongola and Lancer of Red managed to eliminate in return to Archer of Red at the same time Tsuna with help of Saber of Red could finish with Berseker of Red... she soon died to the stay without _**Prana**_ or Master. Caren Hortensia and Saber of Black were killed when they were cornered by the _**Zombie**_ horde along with Hakuno Kushinami and Caster of Black in **Tokyo Tower**.

Illyasviel Emiya makes a **_Contract_** with Lancer of Red to continue participating in order to prevent Tsuna Von Veckenschtein from winning. Arrives to kill to Assassin of Black shortly after her victory against Archer of Black to take she by surprise to be alone... she dies far from her Master but communicates by their **_Telepathy_** her feelings for him... the final battle is between Illya And Lancer of Red against Tsuna and Lancer of Black. Tsuna won his battle easily and managed to kill the Einzbern without any mercy and Scáthach won her battle, but with difficulty... she decided to keep her **_Contract_** with her Master and Tsuna some time later with the help of Lord El-Melloi II, dismantled the **_Grail_**.

...

Blinking as the discussion continues and with it show how ridiculous they all can be. Her sight is fixed in her Master who remains calm like his fellow table. Note the look of he is on the head Einzbern. Seeing old Einzbern brings bitter memories to Tsuna. A part of him always hates Illyasviel for killing Semiramis and some of that hatred is directed at her pupil. She cannot blame him. Saying goodbye to her was difficult for him because he could not even see her one last time. The **Vindice** doesn't hate the **_Homunculus_** , only the daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya who years ago tried to kill him and in response Tsuna ripped the arm allowing him to live but warning the next time would not be so generous.

Each member who has been summoned to this summit has been accompanied by at least two bodyguards. Luna decided to stay in **Vendicare** with the children in company with Evelyn. Jager protecting the **Prison** while Alejandro vigilante of the zone and Jack taking care of the affairs in **China**. One of Tsuna's first actions when he took the **_Vindice Mantle_** , was to annihilate the **Chinese Triads**. Being the strong force in **China** , with the loss of the great criminal organization, Vindice took control of that country, the **Clan Yggdmillennia** in spite of everything, it was under the protection of **Vindice** what allowed could begin to prosper even if it was at small steps and being safe from **Clock Tower**.

The discussion leads to the fact that the _**Grail Wars**_ ended years ago being the last of the **First War of the Great Holy Grail**. The **False Wars** were also ended because they were cataloged as practices prohibited after the numerous deaths caused by these  Wars. The Magus want to bring the _**Grail War**_ to a new account, those of the **Surface** are denied by the many losses, both human and economic, the **Mafias** present support to the Magus who see this as an act of interest and from there begin to blame the one to the other to be the ones that caused the numerous losses.

Only a few remain on the sidelines not seeking a discussion that would never get anywhere. The Queen of **Land of Shadows** does not avoid seeing her Master and husband who almost after ending the War became the Sky Arcobaleno and the leader of **Vindice** a few years later... she does so by noting something.

"Time to finish this," she heard him say. It is then that he moves, rises with absolute parsimony, all noise suddenly stops and attention is focused on him. "there is nothing really important to discuss as we leave." indicates to start walking towards the exit being accompanied by Rosemary and Scáthach. "What do you think you're doing?" Donna **Vongola** asks the twin she hates so much. The very one who stopped her from fulfilling her wish.

The second leader **Vindice** stops by not looking back. "a **_Grail War_** to correct the mistakes of the past, to get to the **_Root_** , fame, wealth, power and other ridiculous... is foolish. That's because regardless of the reasons, my answer is: no." answers the creator of the **_Silent Arts_** provoking the anger of his sister. "What do you mean No?" questions the Boss of the strongest **Mafia** in the **World**.

"Easy. Who tries to bring back the **_Grail War_** , I will not lock it in **Vendicare**... will die," he warns, raising his head a little. "no matter what **World** it is, I will kill anyone who tries to bring back the **_Grail War_**. Was created to revive the **_Third Magic_** , there is no need to grant selfish desires. That's all." his words provoke rage in most of the revenues except those sent by the **Clock Tower**.

"It is something selfish of you considering you were a participant and winner of the last **_Grail_** War that has existed." accuses one of the leaders of the **Mage's Association**. "Tsuna, you won the last  War and took the **Grail** with you... it's selfish what you say when you own the **_Grail_** and its power for you." accuses his sister. He raises his right arm showing his hand and with it two **_Command Spells_** that became a red mark... the crystallized form of the power of the **_Grail_** to grant his wish. The presents are surprised to see that mark. Checking was not just a myth... he has not yet used his wish.

"this wish belongs to only one person and that someone left long ago. I am always open for the remains, if any of you feel strong enough and stupid enough to face me wanting to take this of me, ahead." looking over his shoulder. They shudder when his cold, orange gaze watches them.

"you have three options, do nothing, challenge myself to win this or be willing to face the power of **_Vindice_** and the consequences that lead to the selfishness of those who want to return a War that claimed innocent lives... well, that alone Your Holiness agrees." says Tsuna giving a look to the Pope who nods with a smile.

"I agree with Tsuna-dono. The **Church** , as well as the **Vatican** , are against the **_Great Grail War_**." announces the greatest exponent of the **Church**. "to choose the second option must take into account that... will be to death because I will not allow anyone to take from me the last gift that she left me. I will not aim to win, but to kill," Tsuna says, closing his eyes.

"If you want to try it all at once, I don't care. But all of you must know that the fruit you ate had _**Seeds**_ and something that I noticed was that they did not leave a single one... if you have enough information about me, you should already know what Rosemary is capable of." As if it were a sign. The **_Familiar_** blue-haired woman sees them with a cold smile and an emotionless look. The threat was in the air, he could kill them all very easily, with this he always reveals several steps ahead of them although he has gained the fear and contempt of the majority of those present.

It doesn't matter, he will not allow to repeat something that brought so many innocent deaths nor allow the risk of damaging the stability of the **World**. Without another word, the three leave the place closing the door behind them. "again leaving you to carry impulses." Scáthach scolds the white haired who gives a shy smile. "I apologize for it. But it is the only thing that occurred to me." happens to smile with sadness when looking at the mark that Scáthach placed years ago in his hand at the same time thanks that she decided to stay.

"Scáthach, do you still want to die?" He asks the purple-haired woman to smile. "It will happen when the time comes, but I do not regret staying by your side. I am happy and we have two daughters." smile with amusement at seeing him blush. "Thank you for staying by my side." he says with a warm smile that makes her shiver, filling her with a deep warmth that makes her smile.

* * *

 **Turn to Reality.**

The abandonment in the streets, the wind sliding and passing through the area, the movement of the **_Jiang Shi_** in that place being few in the vicinity. Between buildings was the same **_Vehicle_** that Luna obtained almost a day ago. Parked on a one-way street. **_Traps_** were placed at strategic points in case of an attack. That is why the two Masters and their three Servants slept comfortably inside the **_Vehicle_** , but not dispersed.

Lancer of Black blinks in surprise and blushes immediately. She had not imagined seeing that kind of **Future** , let alone having refused to die. She realized had been hugging the waist of her Master from front and had not let go of what causes her to feel confused not only because she was so close to him, but because of what saw of this **New Future**. Lancer lies down, but tries to better understand what she saw.

Lancer doesn't realize, but Semiramis was already awake and watches with a mocking smile at her Master sleeping and the others. The interesting thing about it was that they had been scattered at first with the exception of Lancer and Tsuna. She so soon decided to sleep, she clung to him, but now that she awakens finds Luna Rosso and Rider somehow ended up sleeping attached to Tsuna looking like he is the center. The interesting thing was the way Rider slept being hugged from behind by Tsuna and in response he came unconsciously looking for the comfort that only the Ex- **Vindice** could offer with his closeness.

Even if he was more Night than Sky, Tsuna is still a sky and his nature to attract others is difficult if not impossible to disappear. Despite the lies, even she would not be surprised if Tsuna decides to sacrifice his freedom, it is possible that his _**Elements**_ reach him. Her gaze passes to the girl Rosso and with it to see her sleep with her head resting on his back. To note Scáthach is awake but with her face attached close to his stomach. She herself holds him by the head giving him comfort by making him nice to the man she loves.

Although the girl Rosso is quite taciturn, cold and distant, she easily notes is at ease when it comes to Tsuna. It is not difficult to see she has begun to develop feelings for Tsuna, it's not a sudden infatuation or something considered temporary. She is convinced that Luna is the Storm of Tsuna, it's no coincidence that she was allied with them instead of the rest of the participants. Not just a debt or thanks and intuitively this girl seeks to determine what she feels for Tsuna in this alliance.

Feel the white-haired person remove from where she has him, the difficulty he has to move freely when having one arm held by Lancer and the other serving as a pillow for Rider sleeping with a silly smile rubbing against Noir's arm. It's funny when both men wake up at almost the same time with an embarrassed expression at first, but Tsuna's reaction is as expected; He takes advantage of his position to use his arm and bring Rider closer to him by hugging him more intimately by going back to sleep.

Trying to hold back the laughter causes their agitation to be perceived by Lancer and Luna, who are somewhat sleepy enough to see a Tsuna happily content embracing with an arm an Astolfo blush with the audacity of the betrayed twin who seemed oblivious to the jealousy of Lancer. The curious look of Luna and how funny it was to Semiramis all this. "I hope you find yourself happy with my Servant." Though her expression is stoical, there is a tone of amusement in her words as she says this. The Ex- **Vindice** does not open his eyes, just rubs his cheek his head against on Rider's pink hair.

"It's nice that you have such a cute and adorable Servant, I envy you." his words cause a vein to be marked on the face of the spear-user, Luna squeaks with sarcasm and Semiramis from a pinch to Tsuna's cheek who complains. "ouch" complains by opening one eye. "You must be joking, believe me you do not know what you say," warns the Hitwoman to her partner and ally. "would be happy to have a Servant so cute." again Assassin pinch Noir who again complain. "Already, it was a joke," he says with a hurt and tired smile.

"But I said seriously that Rider is such a cute girl... I like her." the statement causes the blush to be accentuated in the alluded one who becomes a bundle of nerves suddenly. Suddenly the mood of Semiramis is better than before. "It's true, I would not even bother sharing Tsuna with her, she's pretty cute." she starts to rub the place where pinched her Master. "I'm a boy." Rider's nervous statement caused a dead silence in the place. Lancer, Tsuna and Assassin did not expect to hear something like that and the two Servants of Tsukina's twin ended up waking up completely and looking expectantly at Tsuna who seemed to be getting paler than before.

The three ladies waited just like the pink-haired Servant to Tsuna's burst... they considered the revelation could break him. To the surprise of those present, Tsuna again clings to the paladin against himself. "I will not listen to that last one" he says, recovering his happy aura causing shock in Astolfo, "Tsuna is in a state of denial!" The three of them think aloud, surprised by the turn of events. Even so the Wise Queen would not let this opportunity pass.

"What a waste. Someone so feminine turns out to be a boy," she laments, stroking the soft white hair of the assassin of the Silent Arts. "I think the same. A pity Astolfo is not a girl." is sincere Luna expressing what she thinks, considers is a waste Astolfo is man and not woman. Lancer doesn't avoid smiling, feeling partly relieved, but feeling the tension she had before has diminished.

Tsuna releases the embarrassed Servant and ends up sitting down being suddenly hugged from behind. "Don't think I'll let you replace me with a cute transvestite," Semiramis says with a sly smile. "I would never replace you," Tsuna confess with a slight blush changing his attitude instantly. His words ease the slight insecurity that attacked her.

"Leaving aside the one is a waste Rider is man. We still have to define what we will do." says Lancer taking control of the situation before it becomes weirder... partly because she herself was feeling what she is finally recognizing are jealousy. She also says that following in part the current to all.

"Most of our plans were dismissed yesterday. Now more than before it will be impossible to work together with any of the groups." the rest nods in agreement with what Tsuna comments. "The worst thing is that now they know our faces, know that Tsuna is alive and Heng Wu put immediate attention to kill us." that was another problem. Now that bastard will be alert being likely to raise security and make it harder to kill him.

"We need to establish contact with the other Masters and Servants for a joint attack." suggests Astolfo to which the other four shake their heads in a negative way. "Your idea is basic but the best, however it is impossible to trust them. I personally have no wish whatsoever to seek to fulfill the **_Grail_**." mentions the Rosso with a yawn.

"All of them share the yearning for the **_Grail_**. I want to fulfill my oath and grant the wish of Assassin. Lancer has a wish that I will fulfill myself if circumstances so determine. In your case, you are someone more willing to help and with that you have chosen to help us being Luna your Master... you do not want the **_Grail_** for selfish ends." Tsuna's description to Rider surprises him because he could read him to perfection in that aspect or have a clear idea of his way of being.

"In a way we are all selfish and the desperate situation prevents a sincere cooperation between all Masters and Servants making it impossible to work together." remind everyone of the woman of depraved beauty who is serious and entertaining while she is dedicated to pass her hands over the torso of Tsuna causing him to blush to annoy of her companion of arms who increasingly is tempted to take one of her spears and remain without companion Servant. "to deal with the **_Jiang Shi_** we will need an army, to know the location of Heng Wu and consequently not to finish as objectives by the rest of Masters who are likely to want to get us out of the way first." the points highlighted by Luna were the basic, but fit summary was the priority.

"Is a sadness the corpses are used as tools with the sole purpose of condemning others to the same path." expresses with regret remembering the future that she has seen and uncertain of what will happen because she knows that saving the life of Luviagelita Edelfelt has changed the **Future**. She already went through it with the death of her pupil, but doesn't understand why it is so different with Tsuna... it may be because she fears the **Future** she has witnessed.

"Heng Wu is not the only one with a talent for the puppets," Tsuna murmurs, remembering painfully Bermuda turned into a Jiang Shi, having to take the **_Prana_** he sure consumed from some poor devil and remove the **_Seal_** allowing him the eternal rest he refused so much time and then he was denied. Yes, there was a way to counteract something like that, the problem would be the time it would take. "I think I have an idea," says Tsuna, now having everyone's attention. "What do they know about the **_Ginger Bread Dolls_**?" Is the question that the Ex- **Vindice** asks with some reassurance as he smiles shyly.

 **Adachi, Near of Tokyo Hall; 07:05 hrs.**

He was certainly bored, bored and worried. In the current situation things were very bad. A situation that has caused so much damage. It has been a while since he accompanied his student and her friend the girl Matou to this place to find Rin Tohsaka and her group. The first thing both wanted to do was find their respective siblings first and try to form an alliance with them to stop the main cause of the death of thousands. Something he have noticed has been that there are not as many dead as he would expect which meant that the majority of the population should have been evacuated during the attack to capture Vincent and Noir.

Reborn was sure Noir was not responsible for saving all those lives. Despite not being present in that battle, Noir was too weak how to do anything. He is not that kind of person, he would rather prevent things from climbing to this level but without sacrificing himself if he doesn't match his agenda. One of his suspicions comes to be Byakuran and especially to be aware of the good influence of Uni on the megalomaniac **Gesso**. In a way It's good Byakuran take that role and stance by saving so many.

At first they had to search on their own. This was because Viper had to first find out the situation of Colonnello and Lal. He had not known the situation of his companions Ex-Arcobaleno after the Failed mission. The news wasn't encouraging. It seems the **_Doll_** imitated to Noir had managed not only to destroy the armament of the security manager of **Mafia Land**. He left both of them out, and **Vindice** arrested them by taking to **Vendicare**. Fran has no chance to escape with the others. **Vindice** has taken new steps to avoid even being able to use **_Mist Flame_**.

Has little that Viper was able to return and thereby use her **_Thoughtography_** to locate Rin Tohsaka. They had chosen to look first for Sakura's older sister to know Noir would be alert and would probably fight first before hearing someone after what happened. With everything that has happened he's more likely to act like a rabid and suspicious animal. That is why they sought the Tohsaka first, if they wanted to talk to him, they would need help. If he was already dangerous on his own, with a Servant would be more and if they could give him battle was for most numbers. He also knows the weaknesses of **Vongola** and anyone in the **Mafia**.

...

The reunion between the sisters was lacking in enthusiasm, one could not forget the role of Sakura and Tsukina during the attack on **St. Andrews Cathedral**. Hence the discussions began, Rin not knowing what to think, to say or to do, the fear in Kishinami because of the presence of the Donna **Vongola** who sought to kill her, the distrust of Caster of Black and the suspicion of Hortensia and Saber of Black that they listened to the arguments of both parties.

The proposal of an alliance is not a welcome idea for the Tohsaka side, although deep down both sisters are happy to see each other, there are still years of mistrust, resentment, pain and attempts to ignore each other. The reproaches and complaints came and went, even appeared others that one did not know existed. Anticipating they wouldn't get anything to continue like this. Reborn chooses to intervene before they break the Ceasefire and **Vindice** comes to kill them. Even if Bermuda does not exist, feel better not to tempt fate, he may have something that has not eliminated their power and presence even with the absence of their leader.

Applaud once and forcefully causing everyone to be silent instantly. Once he has the attention of all, Reborn proceeds to speak. "It's best to leave little children aside," he suggests seriously. "The alliance we propose is something temporary and is to solve the current dilemma. It doesn't have to please us, it is the only option if we want to get out alive of this situation at least. We are trapped in the huge quarantine zone and that will not change until this is over," remember the **World** 's Number One Hitman. "This alliance will be only until we get rid of Heng Wu. Then you can kill between you everything you want." says the previous Sun Arcobaleno.

"Surely the one with the funny sideburns is right. If we continue as now, there is no doubt that we will not get anything but die," indicates Lancer of Red drawing a grin between Reborn's teeth. "You know, my sideburns have a charm with women," Tsukina's Tutor's remark draws a slight laugh from the demigod of blue hair, finding someone interesting at last. "leaving aside the exchange of tips to flirt. I would like to know what we have to do first," Caren says somewhat annoyed as she sees the **Vongola** heiress.

"Let's face it. It is true that we are looking for an alliance with you to fight against Heng Wu and his ruses. But we also seek help with Noir." the words of the blond Servant cause a slight shock and disbelief in the present having flashes of the mentioned and his death that night. "What do you mean?" Lancer suddenly asked. "Noir was replaced by a **_Doll_** based on him before the attack on **St. Andrews Cathedral**. I don't know the details, but he's now a Master participant in this  War." it's Sakura's words warning everyone.

"A Master?, But no Servant is available unless Rider of Red has run out of Master, Assassin of Black has been missing for three years and is likely to have died long ago. Maybe even Noir is the Master of Rider of Red and has kept it secret and eliminated Assassin and its Master," Hakuno says aloud her deductions to remember both Servant with an unknown Master. "no matter who his Servant is, for all that has happened, Bazdilot must be his goal to eliminate if we take into account what happened that night." remember Saber of Black about what happened that night. By the same reason they concluded Lancer of Black returned to the place to kill to Noir during the commotion of the attack.

"It would be the case if it were not because Bazdilot Cordelion is dead from that same night." the news causes that Caren soon remembers the invocation of that irregular Servant. "Lancer of Black is the Servant of Noir." names the priestess causing the attention of all this in her. Everyone with different thoughts and emotions. "What are you talking about?" asks Caster, surprised because Noir was present when Lancer of Black suddenly disappeared when she tried to kill him by **_Command Spell_**.

"The **Church** and the **Mage's Asssociation** knew the kind of person Cordelion was. That is why Noir participated in the invocation by making him a **_Master of support_**. All this to avoid Cordelion acting at his own and avoiding damages to third parties." informs the white hair platinum group. "It is correct this gave Noir the right to be a legitimate Master following the death of Bazdilot by taking his place." concludes Rin in a meditative way.

"That's for sure Lancer disappeared. Someone attacked Bazdilot Cordelion and he used a **_Command Spell_** to call her, but she was late. Bazdilot died and Noir went on to become her Master." the complement of Hortensia brings understanding to Cú Chulainn about the actions of his Shishou being something that did not fit with her. "that means two things, Noir has only one **_Command Spell_** and that she will be with him." determines the Irish hero seeing the reason they require the help of his group. "so is. My intention is to find him and ask for his help." points out the eldest **Vongola** blood twin.

"I doubt very much that he accepts a word from you. If I remember correctly, the last time you called him a cowardly snake who could only live in the cold darkness and he should be grateful to have your blood and resign yourself to crawling to eat the crumbs that heaven gave you. The most outstanding thing was when you said you would win the **_Grail_** and ask for it as a wish he doesn't exist." reproaches and accuses Tamamo even resentful of the bad time that made they spend to her and her Master that night, but also had sympathy for Noir who did everything possible to help them even if alone he did his duty and what they did to him was very cruel and unpleasant.

Tsukina is again wrapped in guilt, regret and sadness. There is no way to forget what he said and did, but precisely because of that she wanted to find him, to arrange the relationship between the two and to be the siblings that they are. She wanted her brother by her side, to give him the family he deserves. "I know I was cruel and treated him horribly, but I want to make up for it and make things right between us. He's my Otouto and as his Nee-san I want to give him the family he deserves." the heiress of the **Mafia** was sincerely determined.

"Even if they refuse to help me, I will seek it even if I do it alone and without their help. I will arrange things with him. I will not leave my family. " Reborn tilts his hat at the words of his pupil, and the others are doubtful. The twin Sawada turns around, ready to go and fetch her twin. Sakura smiles and starts to follow her only friend. It is then that something happens. "Wait, I'll help you," Rin says, causing surprise in her group, though she gain a smiles from her Servant. Both the Matou and the Vongola turn to see with surprise.

"What he said is true. It is best to join forces to end the main problem. Even if most of the people in the affected areas were saved. They will not be able to remain hidden forever and it is probable that there are still hidden people inside the **Restricted zone**." the words of the Tohsaka are the necessary ones so that even her reluctant allies accept. Tsukina gives a thankful look to the Magus for pigtails while Giotto begins to feel a little hope.

 **Unknown Place, Tokyo; 07:12 hrs.**

She was looking distractedly at the sky and its colors before the morning arrived. She was confused, insecure, dismayed, lost, and not knowing what she felt. She had been tempted to see the **Future** of Tsuna, to see the magnitude of the change after he did something different from the **Future** she saw and now by her curiosity pays the consequences. Scáthach as a result actually saw the **Future** change. The millions of deaths do not happen, the cup of survivors of Masters and Servants changes in the end and that change is what confuses her.

Tsuna will live a long life with a change in his destiny in the way things develop and his life span is greater... the change is due to herself. "again you are thinking too much," Lancer of Black leaves her thoughts at the words of her companion Servant. Turning to see discover she doesn't watch her. Instead she has her eyes fixed on Tsuna who is talking to Rosso and Rider pretending to give instructions to their allies and the **_Familiar_** cat was on the head of her owner being more than happy where she was. "You've been too distracted and worried. The only thing you are doing is worrying him." indicates serious for the first time in a long time.

"He's fine, he's the strongest person I know." says the purple-haired woman, watching Tsuna cloyingly embrace Rider who blushes and the red-eyed girl is amused and Mei yells upset for it. "the strongest person is usually the most fragile." the words of Assassin of Black provoke Lancer see a flash of the **First Future** she saw, he embracing his First Servant, covered with blood with tears in his eyes while the depraved woman shows to have heart and feel love for someone to caress the cheek of Tsuna confessing at the end of her second life how much she loves him.

"He can prove to smile easily and even stop being so cold, but it's because he doesn't know how to react or act according to his feelings." see Luna embrace Tsuna intimately causing to be the turn of the white-haired killer to blush and from there the three of them laugh while the cat feels relaxed. "lived almost all his life being a weapon with the aim of fulfilling the purposes of monsters that lived only for the revenge. Isolated from the **World** and true human contact. Tsuna can be strong, know much of the **World** , the best and the worst." Astolfo speaks animated even in the arms of Tsuna who is confused by bowing his head and Luna without letting go of her ally Master sighs frustrated.

"It's hard for Tsuna to express what he really feels. He doesn't know how to deal with emotions. Therefore he tends to act different from his normal way of being. He loses the horizon by not knowing how to deal with what he feels," she is impressed by what Semiramis says. Even if she knows she really is someone capable of loving and Tsuna is the object of her love. She still has trouble accepting it. Both see the chatter of Charlemagne's paladin continues and that's when Tsuna says something with a flirtatious gesture that causes Rider to be much more flushed and the two Masters come to laugh. "I have tried to teach him to live, to feel and to know what he feels," is when the woman with eyes between yellow and gray speaks.

"I like Luna Rosso. She has the same problem as Tsuna about how difficult it is to express what she feels, but seeing them together I see them easy to they, she's probably one of his **_Elements_**." Lancer does not dare to say anything because it was true, Luna Rosso is the Storm of Tsuna, live and die together. A shared destination. The woman from **Ireland** is still confused about why Assassin tells her this, but she doesn't understand it. Tsuna recently saw the body of Bermuda enslaved being a puppet without will being deprived of eternal rest.

Tsuna must be more than sad to see the man who saved him years ago in such a cruel state and also having to stop him. Even if it was not difficult because he was only a walking corpse without will or life... it was hard for him. It is when she realizes his flirtations towards Rider are due to his pain. That this is a defense mechanism for Tsuna with whom he seeks to deal with his suffering. By their connection she knows he really likes Astolfo, but normally he would keep it, would be much more discreet, cuts and avoid saying what he feels or make him understand. That Assassin tells her this is because she is worried about him, but she doesn't understand why she does it when she is with him as if it were his shadow.

Tsuna leaves with a farewell signal to both Luna and Astolfo ready to follow the plan while carrying in his arms his **_Third Familiar_** who seems happy of life for it. "I will not be able to be by his side for a long time. Take care of him." the last sounds to order, something that is about to protest, but the warrior Queen stops for two reasons. Tsuna comes up to both of them and doesn't want to argue in front of him by not wanting to cause him more discomfort. The other reason why she doesn't do it is to recognize it was a request, a supplication hidden in that order. "Tsuna. Unfortunately I will not be able to be with you for a very long time. I have some things to do," says the wise Queen of _**Assyria**_ causing Tsuna to be curious. The orange-eyed boy nods but does not avoid feeling apprehensive.

"Agree. If I have to be honest, I do not like... well..." the former jailer Vindice is flushed and turns to the other side showing shy and nervous at the same time. It is easy for both Servants to understand Tsuna doesn't like the idea of separating from Semiramis, he can't tell by showing what Assassin was saying about him recently. The red-eyed woman may notice that the same thing happens to her partner. She realized Tsuna's problems but not that she shares that complication with her Master. It was cute and sad in a way that both were like children unable to say how much they love each other for the life they have had.

"Are necessary measures that help us." Lancer knows Semiramis looked for Hakuno Kishinami and Caster of Black to negotiate. The situation tonight will cause her to be unable to approach being with a large group and when she does, she will be forced to fight to defensed, causing Tsuna to go where she revealing their **_Contract_** making them a goal to eliminate by all but Byakuran and Edelfelt who become his allies although they two and their Servants die later. Ruler after Luvia's death decides to help Tsuna and unwittingly frustrates Daemon Spade's plans to become a Servant with Tsuna as her Master by being moved by Tsuna's feelings towards Assassin of Black and she wants deep in her heart that Tsuna will notice her... something that would happen and Tsuna will determine to kill Berseker of Red being helped by the Servant of Byakuran.

It's incredible Tsuna can be too dangerous when he is guided by hatred. In the first future she saw, Tsuna Von Veckenschtein was able to kill millions of **_Jiang Shi_** in less than a flicker like the rest of the Servants, of the few Masters who remained alive as those controlled by Heng Wu by means of **_Taoism_**. In this new way, the future leader Vindice in the final battle kills cruel and humiliating Illyasviel Von Einzbern, Heng Wu dies at the hands of Sakura who sought to redeem herself for her mistakes deciding to help Tsuna being temporary allies since a while longer later she dies because of Iemitsu Sawada. "All right, though, a **_Salakief Raven_** will be with you." That's something Lancer did not expect.

"In that case, I want you to lend me your perverted cat." Nor did she predict it. Again the variables were changing for some reason. Assassin may be right and her behavior has caused Tsuna to be much more cautious than in the line to which they are heading. "Just take care of her, please," Tsuna asks, causing a smile on the Queen of depraved beauty. Even so, she notes now he's calm.

"You love this pervert so much that I feel jealous. Don't worry, I'll give it back to you, healthy and safe." Saying that Tsuna loves Mei is a euphemism, he loves her a lot. In the **Future** Luna is not Tsuna's only woman, so are his **_Familiars_** who have a human form that allows them to be with him the way they want, Luna had no problem with it. Luna sexually was only attracted by Tsuna and by women being that both Sky and Storm shared with the four in the privacy without problem some. Taking these precautions indicated a possible change to the future again and she doesn't know why.

 **Yokohama Ruins; 17:19 hrs.**

Having gone to this place, it was for the purpose of seeking clues about Noir. They had found Ruler and then heard from her about what happened, about Noir continuing to live, to prevent Luviagelita from being captured by the female bodyguard of the **Chinese** mafioso and between that the short battle in this place. She couldn't stop looking at Bermuda Von Veckenschtein's body lying in the ice. For Illyasviel Von Einzbern there was no reason to trust Noir. If anything her father taught her wasn't to trust appearances. That murderer was someone of many secrets and always with ulterior motives... someone she does not trust and less after his feigned death.

She was surprised and confused by Ruler's strange actions. The Servant Administrator of the **Grail War** has noticed distracted, mostly absent and Illya is sure that the culprit is Noir. When they found the **French** Servant, she was blushing. When she told the facts, every one who seemed to remember something about the mysterious Ex- **Vindice** , she blushed, was nervous and even swear to have seen her sigh... somehow reminded her mother when acted as a young girl in love. Noir felt it deliberately to confuse Ruler. The treatment he had with Vincent and the way he has affected the neutral Servant indicates all this is a work of manipulation for his future plans.

The signs indicate that the information and accusations of Bazdilot Cordelion on Noir were true. It is easy to deduce Lancer of Black could also be a victim of the manipulations and therefore the woman agreed to help him, including helping to fake his death before the attack... everything seemed too much of a chance to be unplanned. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Vincent with Kozato and the rest?" Yggdmillennia's question was something she expected. The truth was that she did not trust the **Mafia** , especially leaving the little **_Homunculus_** with Enma and Adelheid even if she knows they aren't bad people.

"Ruler is with them, he will be fine." another reason not to bring Ruler was the possibility that if they were with Noir, she could put on the side of the killer who left **Vindice**. The same applies to Vincent. So she chose to leave them in hiding. She considers Noir to be the most dangerous Master of all, even above Heng Wu and his horde of **_Prana_** -eating **_Zombies_**... so she has decided to seek him out and destroy him. The best thing she can do is to eliminate him before he becomes a greater danger. In this Fiore agrees with her, which is why both have been determined to such a mission. Avoiding the _**Punishment of Vindice**_ will come in blaming another Master, after all they are not the only ones who seek to kill him.

Even so it is easier said than done, they having so much ground to verify and so many places that he can use to hide it complicated everything. Her best option is to resort to cheating, ask Ruler to use her ability to locate Servants to find the whereabouts of Lancer of Black. The problem was that Ruler would suspect and try to stop them. So she came up with an idea to mislead her. Asking for Assassin of Red would give them the location of Heng Wu, but they could ask for Noir with the excuse of wanting to know if he was close to Heng Wu trying to kill him... would be most credible by the way the leader of the **Chinese Triads** used the corpse of his late Boss.

 **Unknown Part of Rusia; 14:20 hrs.**

They had finally reached a town, they had communicated with Shoichi Irie. They had had to wait, meanwhile they had managed to get a room in an inn where would avoid the cold for a while. Basil had managed to sleep a few hours thanks to the **_Sleeping Pills_** , the **_Tablets_** were the first thing he sought to obtain as soon as they found civilization after hours of fleeing without rest or look back at those dark beings who would seek to lock them.

The effects were somewhat short, but it was fine. They had to turn to wait for Shoichi who would come for them. By the short effect that the **_Pills_** had because of the nature of his **_Rain Flames_** mitigating the effect quickly. Basil was awake before his turn to watch. He left the room leaving his sleeping companions scattered and noticing Shishou was absent which meant he was still with his guard. He was thirsty and so he set out to find a glass of water, but first wanted to talk to his Shishou, about the plans, about helping Tsukina-dono... although deep down Basil didn't want her to win the  War and less wish. The answer to this is easy and is the main reason why it costs his sleep.

He's dedicated to look for the man who saved him and helped as a child, it is easy to find him outside, not alone, Shoichi has arrived. He sees them talking. Instead of approaching to greet them, he moves cautiously looking for undetected and seeks to listen to the conversation. Not even the future **CEDEF** Advisor knows why he does this... no, if he acknowledges it but doesn't want to accept it. "To come quickly makes things easier. Shoichi-kun, I'd like to borrow your phone. I need to communicate with the **CEDEF Base** and **Vongola**." seriously declares the Young Lion of **Vongola**. "Why?, I thought you would want to go back to **Tokyo** where Tsukina-san and Byakuran-san to help them in the  War," the young man with glasses says intrigued.

"For this we will need our allies who continue in **Vendicare**. **Vindice** is busy with keeping the **Mafia** , the **Mage's Association** , and the **Church** at bay. Even they can not keep them on the sidelines and protect **Vendicare** at the same time," Iemitsu points out to the ally and friend of his daughter. "I plan an attack of our forces towards **Vendicare** to release our allies and friends taking advantage of the situation and then together we will attack and we will end this War." he indicates to which the boy of orange hair surrenders his **_Telephone_** to the patriarch Sawada who nods in gratefulness.

"After the call I will go by the others to leave." and after saying that, he moves away from there starting to dial a number. A few seconds later Basil leaves his hiding place and approaches to Shoichi who happens to smile glad to see him and in turn sighing relieved. "Glad to see you, Basil-kun. If I'm honest, Sawada-san is not someone I like. Not with all that he did." he could understand, most of Tsukina-dono's allies detested Iemitsu or had no appreciation for him. Something different with her close friends like the **Vongola** Guardians, **CEDEF** and her own family."What's the situation?" Asks the dark blond-haired boy deciding to ignore what Irie said about his Shishou.

"Byakuran-san told me I couldn't tell the truth of the situation to Sawada-san or any of you. He said things would be worse than its already are." that left intrigued candidate **CEDEF** Advisor who did not avoid worrying more than before. "Please tell me what happened, Irie-dono," Basil pleads, worried about Tsukina, but above all for Noir. The scientist sighs resignedly. "only if you promise not to say anything to anyone." Basil nods with a determined look and prepares to listen to what the friend of Byakuran has to tell him and refused to reveal Iemitsu Sawada and the others. After all Shoichi knows perfectly Byakuran-san wants Basil among those who escaped from Vendicare to be the only one to know the truth, no one else.

 **Tokyo Tower, Special Observatory; 17:34 hrs.**

He was meditating, focusing on forming some plan or idea to facilitate his victory. The news brought by Xian Long was alarming. He never imagined that Noir would still be alive and now he was a Master. He was sure that upstart would come looking for revenge. But if the information she owns is legitimate, then Noir was a Master who could win without problems. Someone lacking **_Deathperation Flames_** and **_Magecraft_** could never get to him. He chose the **Tokyo Tower** because of its relevance to the **_Leylines_** , being an important point where many of these are connected.

With her he has better control over the **_Jiang Shi_** , this way it was easier to cover terrain without having to move, then he can send his **_Zombies Army_** after the Masters to find and eliminate them. His plan to ambush almost resulted in the capture of young Edelfelt. Unfortunately Noir intervened. Not even the controlled body of Bermuda intimidated him or caused any emotion to stop him. If he could communicate with his secretary; Hou La. He could have his resources to fight a large-scale attack on his opponents, but is not possible because although he has **_Special Seals_** to bond with Hou La, he needed to be assured at least many of them come to this place.

This has become a war to see who resists the most. That is why he smiles before one of his first movements being to use the **_Jiang Shi_** to surround and stay near areas with resources such as food and anything needed. Wearing fatigue, fear and hunger will be his best weapons. He has everything he needs to wait even for months... knows that the harder the battle, the reward is worth more and something as powerful as the **_Grail_** to the wait is something valid.

"Xian Long. Drop the majority of the **_Jiang Shi_** and place them in the strategic points that we agreed to. I sense that soon they will want to come that pile of pathetic animals to try to finish their future god." the silver-haired lady bows in response to the orders of her Boss before retiring to do the commissioned.

Together with Heng Wu, Assassin of Red thinks about what has happened. Although he doesn't like events and many deaths, he knows that what happens is the will of the **World** , destiny, deaths and sacrifices, everything that happens is something premeditated, if his Master should win if he is destined just as death is inevitable, something that history itself has demonstrated. Although he admits to be curious to see the wish of his accomplished Master... even if Heng Wu is wrong, he will fight and fulfill his duty as Servant. With some luck he will be able to face that martial artist whom he wishes to face once more... that if he hasn't died.

 **Underground Millefiore's Shelter, Tokyo; 18:09 hrs.**

Luviagelita was a girl who could commonly excel in all kinds of circumstances. At least that is what she believed until recently that she was about to die and with it also realize that it was foolish of her to have limited both her vision of the **World** , that there are so many things she doesn't understand and came to despise cause of prejudice. An example of this was Byakuran Gesso who took the initiative to create this refuge large enough to protect millions of people almost looking like an **Underground City** with what is necessary to survive as food and water... a visionary or someone cautious who cares for others .

Having been close to dying caused her to realize the dangers, that many innocents might have died for the greed of a few before an unknown power, desire for revenge or personal goals. The **Grail War** was becoming more and more cruel and each occurring seemed to demand more blood and could have been countless lives if not for Byakuran regardless of the arguments or reasons... Byakuran Gesso saved millions of lives even if it was someone from the **World of the Mafia**. In comparison to her and the rest of the Magus who didn't do anything meaningful to stop this nightmare. It was pathetic that Magus who had more experience in the _**Grail War**_ could do nothing to prevent it and a member of the **Mafia** being one person saved so many.

She certainly owed an apology to Byakuran-san for having judge him without knowing, she owed an apology to many for belittling them over the difference of **Worlds**. So many things to say and do. It is sad to understand all this and now know the value of life when she was close to losing one's own. With the look looks for her companion Master and soon to give with him who approached accompanied of Fon and his two Funeral Wreaths remaining. From the expression of the boy with the crown tattoo, it was easy to say something important has happened. "I was able to communicate with Sho-chan in **Italy**." That surprised the Edelfelt, but there did not seem to be any real joy in the news as the **Millefiore** indicated with his expression. "What's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"The attempts of many to participate have **Vindice** and the other Administrators with their hands full. At this point the  War will go on a much larger scale that could provoke a War between our **Worlds** ," informs the Ex-Storm Arcobaleno causing the blonde to be surprised and fearful by the idea of a War that would affect the whole planet. "In the good news, Iemitsu Sawada with Basil-kun and some of the **Vongola** Guardians, managed to escape from **Vindice**. They have communicated with Sho-chan who has gone for them and in a short time will come." the revelation confuses the blond haired in rubles. "What's the good news?" Asks Saber of Red, and thinking otherwise, they could complicate matters.

"I really hate Iemitsu Sawada, but who is interested in solving this is Basil-kun. He is one of the key pieces that will help us to end all this." indicates with a smile more lively the albino. "What are you planning, Byakuran?" Fon asks suspiciously. "What I'm planning is something where we'll need Tsu-chan's help," he says simply. "You mean Tsukina?" Fon questions curiously. "don't. She's not the one who can help me, but her twin from nowhere." corrects the marshmallow lover by surprising Fon but puzzling to Luvia. "I'd like to explain why, Byakuran-san. I trust you but I don't understand why you give so much priority to Noir who, while dangerous, doesn't have the power to help us." Saber of Red shows attention to the words of the Edelfelt seeing her point.

Caster who keeps close to his Master not wanting to commit another nonsense like the previous day, finds himself with the pleasant suspicion that he is listening to an interesting story. "Tsuna Von Veckenschtein whom everyone knows as Noir has a rather unique situation and life. I will explain to you and reveal part of what I know, but I hope nothing of what it reveals will tell you." the presents feel that they were listening to one of the greatest revelations that could even mean something that can change the **World**.

 **Tokyo Station Ruins; 20:08 hrs.**

Getting the materials they needed was easy. They had had to pass the stage where they faced Tsukina, members of **Vongola** , **Varia** , **Millefiore** , **CEDEF** and the two Servants of knight class of the Red faction. This brought a feeling of nostalgia in both, especially in Tsuna who felt the pain of rejection but not as strong as that night, still hurt. "What makes you love that woman so much?" Lancer asks her Master who stops his walk to turn to see her showing normal, but his eyes couldn't hide anything. There was sadness, warmth and nostalgia in them.

"I don't know. At first we didn't trust each other. Even so something in she confused me. She from the beginning did not see me as a monster, a weapon... not even a means to her goals even though she is impossible something like that. Instead she was curious about who I was... something I didn't even know about," The Ultimate Weapon says, turning to one side, "even being who she is, she had not even thought to take advantage of the time she would be alive, only to find the way to win the **_Grail_** and fulfill her wish... without know the wish of her heart." Noir smiles sadly, "I felt sorry for her. Together we reviewed the  Records and Archives in **Vendicare** on the _**Grail War**_. We discovered the truth, the purpose for which they created the **Grail** , and the War was driven by the greed and selfish of the founding families... idiots whom I am grateful for because of them I was able to meet you four, nice ladies." confesses Tsuna with a warm smile.

It's not difficult for Scáthach to know Tsuna was including Luna as well as Rider in whom he seemed to continue to deny Rider is a boy. "The goal for the creation of the **_Grail_** was to reach the **_Root_** , **_Akasha_** , its Records... the goal of all Magus is that even if it takes generations. The price has been all this," give a look around. "The terrible truth is, the **_Grail_** cannot be used by Servants being a manifestation created by **_Prana_**. The main objective is to defeat and kill the enemy Servants, once done the **_Grail_** will have the power to grant a wish... for the Magus who seeks to reach the **_Root_** , the final step is to use its **_Command Spells_** and force the Servant to commit suicide." the revelation provokes surprise and anger in Lancer of Black. It infuriated her to know Bazdilot surely planned to kill her with such a cowardly method, he was a Magus after all.

"Just a tool..." she whispers indignantly. "Although Semiramis didn't show it, I could feel by we _**Bond**_ her sadness, her pain and disappointment to know that she could never use the **_Grail_** to fulfill the wish of her heart, that's when I felt the yearning to disappear that sadness." He turns to look at his second Servant. "She could never trust anyone, and in her life nobody ever really trusted Semiramis because she was her. I want to see her smile sincerely from the bottom of her heart and that will only be possible if the wish of her heart is fulfilled." he expresses with longing wanting to witness the smile of his First Servant.

"Sweet desert rose from a secret promise. Dangerous, waiting in solitude possessing her **_Poison_** in her sweet scent... a **_Poison_** that gives me life just as the sun itself." was now that the beautiful woman slayer of gods understands. The one because Tsuna made an oath and worked so hard for her. It is certain he has seen the heart of Semiramis and in turn she has shown a side of herself that she didn't even know... now understands why a woman as selfish as the Queen of **Assyria** loves Tsuna to the degree of sacrificing and give everything of themselves same for him.

They retake their way ready to continue with the plans to meet with the rest of their companions. Scáthach now knows more about her Master, her comrade in arms and the path of thorns that Tsuna is going through. Thorns that make him bleed but don't stop him from his wish to at least get a sincere smile from the Queen. Understanding Tsuna and Semiramis are solitary but they hating the loneliness and because they are always together is because they don't want to be alone but above all it is because they love but are unable to tell it to each other.

Tsuna's pain at the thought of losing her and the fear that she will forget him when she returns to the **Throne of Heroes**... finally understands why even though he doesn't look like it, inside Tsuna shed tears of blood. Understanding all this causes the beautiful Queen of **Land of Shadows** to carry with greater blame than before, but to recognize her jealousy are just as strong as her guilt. "finally I find you." both are flipping alerts to find the illusionist **Varia** floating. "Mammon, I see you managed to escape **Vindice**. Death will be the result of your foolishness," Tsuna says, pulling one of his **_Pistols_** while Lancer held her two **_Lances_** ready to fight.

"Wait, I haven't come to fight. I'm just here to give you a message from Tsukina," mentioned by Viper baffled and surprised Master and Servant. Mammon under her cloak did not avoid thinking that her protégé was insane to have summoned Noir, she just hopes this works. " **New National Theater at 11 o'clock**. " is the last thing she says before disappearing in **_Mist Flames_**. Lancer knows immediately that this is a complication that can alter the future and the torrent of emotions in Tsuna indicates his decision.

* * *

Omake: Future Plans.

 **Tokyo Station Ruins; 20:08 hrs.**

The silence reigns in the ruins, a silence full of uncertainty after the message received by the Mist **Varia**. Neither of them perceives her presence marking with it her exit. "You're going to go, aren't you?" Noir does not avoid nodding to Lancer of Black.

"I don't know. It may well be a _**Trap**_ , but the fact is that we need help to kill Heng Wu," reiterates the unsafe Ex- **Vindice**. She can feel his insecurity, his fear and mixed feelings when it comes to the sister who rejected him but now calls him. "If you decide to go, you know I'll be with you." she sees him blush and look at the ground with some shyness but a light smile that makes her respond with one.

"Thank you, Lancer," she nods, smiling even though feels anxious. In the **Second Future** she has seen, as soon as the illusionist Varia is giving the message, Tsuna perceives the danger Semiramis runs which causes an anticipated reunion between the twins but at the same time the revelation that Tsuna is Master of Assassin of Black burning the bridges between both siblings and the group that accompanied his sister which generates less civilian deaths but raises the number of Masters and Servants killed.

At the same time the gods slayer remembers both futures also have something in common that in a certain way she's alive or dead... Tsuna always destroys **Land of Shadows** with the thought that she can feel calm... are the last words that he devotes to her in the **First Future** before she dies in his arms and moves her that Tsuna take care for her no matter what.

"Then it's better if we start moving, I do not want any more surprises at the moment." He nods with a smile. That the two perceive Assassin of Black is well is a sign that everything seems to be on good port... for now.

...

 **This time the Omake was much shorter, it has seen part of the second future that Scáthach saw and in turn she is witnessing the changes although ots are small its are significant for the future to change of account again. Illya and Fiore go after Tsuna to kill him, Tsukina wants to have her brother and has allies to help her, Daemon on the prowl and Byakuran telling stories like an old man to a group of children. We will see later what this story despares us. Sayonara.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: Although a little late, I was able to bring you this chapter. In this occasion it will light up a little on the truth regarding the intentions of Byakuran and his objectives, as well as information on the False Paradise and Tsuna in his fate. Also what will happen before the inevitable reunion of the twins that is getting closer and a little about the actions of the characters. This time there will be a battle, I hope it is to your liking as it was for me to write it. Without waiting, I let them read.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 18: out of control.

 **Tosaka Mansion; 15:05 hrs.**

They have had to return to the **Tohsaka Mansion** , something temporary while they rest enough to leave everyone in search of Noir thinking in this way they would have more chances of success. Reborn reveals at the moment what he knows about Noir and his fighting style to Sakura, Rin and their respective Masters in the **Mansion Workshop** , the first one would contribute in communicating the information that has of him to be her uncle an ally of **Vindice**. While Hakuno would be resting when unable to sleep well because of the nightmares and worries torment her. Caren along with Saber of Black watching if there is any change... later they would be informed about what was spoken. Tamamo, on the other hand, prepared a tea and some entremés for her Master to try to cheer her up even a little... she really saddened to see her so decayed.

Uncertainty was an emotion that Tamamo came to have many times during her life, especially in recent times when she was targeted to being kill by people who previously appreciated but did not love. The fear of humans to everything that is different from them was one of the reasons that dictated the way in which her life would be extinguished. Now again she has these feelings not for her own life, but for Hakuno, the War and the probable early death of her Master. Her wish is to be loving, something she couldn't do during her life, for her the contract between Servant and Master was similar to a **_Marriage Contract_** , she wanted a life with Hakuno, but wasn't possible because of her **_Illness_** of which it's still unknown if there is a cure. Her only chance to save her was the **_Grail_** that could grant her wishes.

With all that happened that goal has become a monumental odyssey almost impossible for them to achieve with the present circumstances. The possibilities are remote to find salvation for Hakuno. For Tamamo it was useless to win and stay if Hakuno died, so her goal was to save the life of the girl she loves. At this rate, however, she would achieve nothing but fail. "It's a shame things aren't as you want to," a female voice that surprises and puts on alert Caster of Black who turns and when doing so meets a beautiful woman with long black hair, a black dress as the midnight with lush decorations, stiletto boots, pointed ears, yellow-gray eyes, and a beautiful face with fine features.

The mocking smile makes her shiver and prepares to attack the intruder. "relax, I don't come to fight," says the woman with a depraved beauty, smiling. The curious thing was to see that woman had a cat in her arms watching her with red eyes judicious. "Who are you?" a demanding question ready to fight. "take it easy. Had I wanted to kill you and your friends, I would have done it before you even realized it." the realization hits the pink haired girl.

"Assassin of Black," she lets out a slight laugh as the Servant in blue clothes says. "so is. Maybe after all, you're worth it." says the old poisoner to her faction colleague. "What do you want?" the fox girl asks suspiciously. "Give you a deal. Become a Servant under the command of my Master and in return I will give you what you want, the salvation of Hakuno Kishinami." what the black-haired woman says leaves her incredulous before becoming suspicious.

"There's no way I'll join you. I know that Renard Turner is a treacherous criminal. Nothing assures me that you tell me the truth, it could be a _**Trap**_." her words did not affect Tsuna's first Servant. "I don't blame you for confusing you. Although I will be benevolent with you..." takes a slight pause increasing the drama to her statement. "Renard Turner died three years ago. I know because I killed him." it leaves Caster of Black perplexed. "My Master, my only true Master is someone without equal, someone who can change the **World** and the only person worthy to have the privilege of having me by his side," says with pride and arrogance " _the only one worthy of my love and to whom I belong._ " she added to herself as thought of Tsuna. She feels kind of ridiculous to be so cheesy.

"I'll be honest, the opportunity I offer you doesn't ensure your Master is saved, there is no guarantee, but the odds are high that she be. In exchange for your access, we guarantee the protection of Hakuno Kishinami. You don't need to answer me now. I'll give you time to think it over. So try to meditate and decide carefully... in your hands I give you the chance to save your beloved Master." are the last words of Assassin of Black before disappearing returning to her _**Astral form**_ and with it her presence as well as impossible to detect. An endless number of ideas began to form in the head of Tamamo before this information, on the possibilities that it was true what the first Servant invoked for this  War has told her and what could be a trap. Without knowing the objective of Semiramis was to raise the doubt in her, only that needed for now.

However Assassin of Black would be watching and watching as the movements of the other Masters without knowing the female twin of Tsuna was in the **Tohsaka Mansion** nor what she planned to do. At the moment it was best to take advantage of the utility of her friends the **_Doves_** to determine the hit with the **Base of Heng Wu**. Make time until she thought it wise to ask Caster of Black for her decision... yes, things were painting to start to work out, and that made a smile on Assassin of Black.

 **Underground Millefiore's Shelter, Tokyo; 20:49 hrs.**

He was impatient, not out of anxiety, but out of concern. Things are getting complicated and it's likely that the situation will get worse. He knows that soon Ki-chan will seek to reunite with her twin. There are many variables can either stabilize this chaotic War or make it worse. It was a risk to reveal Fon-kun and Luvia-chan about Tsu-chan. He is the key to stop definitively the **_System_** that brought the beginning of Vindice. **_The Magecraft: Fortuna Rebirth_** is the only **_Magecraft_** with the potential to match **_True Magics_** and even directly affect **_Gaia_** and **_Alaya_**. Tsu-chan doesn't know, but **_Fortuna Rebirth_** , is an incomplete **_Magecraft_** , but that can change and if he Arcobaleno Sky becomes. He will be doomed but will be until the life of the **World** is extinguished. The important thing is to prevent **_Gaia_** and **_Alaya_** from altering or controlling the **_Tri-Ni-Sette Policy_** because doing so will have dire consequences.

Byakuran knows the consequences of following the current path, the possibility that, **_Gaia_** and **_Alaya_** together manage to control the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** to reach Tsu-chan and catch him to a **_Condemn without end_**. In the future every time the **World** reaches the breaking point they would reincarnate and sacrifice him to restore the balance of the **World**. The nature of the Night is tragedy... he would always suffer a cruel destiny and give his life to save the **World**... to live and to die again and again returning always to the **False Paradise** not allowing him to never rest. The death of the Night was a perfect **_System_** to repair the balance of the **World**... Tsu-chan and those who follow him fall into **False Paradise** sharing that horrible destiny together forever. Reincarnate, suffer and die, a cycle repeating for eternity in anonymity without knowledge of anyone.

A sentence that would bring a **_System Arcobaleno_** with the last seven that would be used again and again without rest. Kawahira will fail to try to free Tsuna and his **_Six Arcobaleno_** when **_Alaya_** sends **_Counter Guardians_** to eliminate him... Tsu-chan and those who decided to follow him on this path would return when the **World** needs to recover its balance, they would live long enough to repair the damage by dying again and with it the return to the **False Paradise**... this would be repeated until the **_Tri-Ni-Sette Policy_** is corrupted by this and the planet dies by the errors of **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_**. All for using Tsu-chan and his own as a **_Gear Maltreated_** in the **_Machine of a Clock_** , as a disease infecting the whole mechanism without any repair.

Byakuran is not interested in avoiding the **End of this** **World** , that would be the ideal punishment for the mistakes made by all. No, Byakuran's interest is to save Tsu-chan from that lamentable destiny. Although when the **World Ends**. In the end, Tsu-chan will be able to rest with those he loves and follow him, in the **False Paradise** that imprisons them. If he know all this is because he lived it first hand in a certain way... in the end it's not only compassion, it is also personal feelings and desires. "Byakuran-sama, I'm back." he hears the voice of his loyal subordinate so he smiles. "Did you get Tsu-chan's location?" the albino asks, partly anxious to find the Ex- **Vindice** soon.

"Yeah, but apparently he's on his way to the **New National Theater**. Tsukina Sawada arranged with Noir a meeting at **11 o'clock** in that place." it's said by Genkishi who remains kneeling before his Boss. Hearing such news was troubling, if that meeting were to be held, the chances of talking to him would be almost nil. It was also a risk to have contacted Sho-chan and tell him to tell Basil-kun only the situation of the  War. The truth was that he was taking many bets and making changes compared to other **Alternate Worlds**. One where this  War was going in a different way. Even **_Alaya_** regarded Tsuna as a threat when he soon discovered the truth about his condition as Arcobaleno and began to act much more lethal and dangerous by restoring the energy of the **_Grail_** to invoke a new faction of Servants before the beginning of the **_War of the Great Grail_**.

This raised the situation to twenty-two Servants and Tsuna had control of eight Servants... the Servant invoked the night three years ago wasn't Semiramis. Among his actions was to have completed **_Fortuna Rebirth_** perfecting the only **_Magecraft_** that can match and overcome **_True Magics_** , such as Sky Arcobaleno, Tsu-chan could together with **_Fortuna Rebirth_** , control and alter the **_Reality_** , break the **_Curse of Arcobaleno_** and the destiny of being consumed and destroyed. These actions led **_Alaya_** to consider Tsuna a threat and send **_Counter Guardians_** to eliminate him... among them the Heroic Spirit; Emiya. Tsuna won the war, dismantled the **_Great Grail_** by taking it under his possession, left **Vindice** , the Mafia World, **Mage's Association** and many **Others Worlds** classified him as the **_Public Enemy of the World_**... Tsuna left in the company of the surviving Servants... among them the Queen of **Assyria** whom he invoked.

The blood spilled on that alternate line was less because Tsuna did not stop and didn't touch his heart by killing his enemies... despite becoming the **_Public Enemy of the World_** , he was free and with him the people he loved and who chose to follow him... Tsu-chan on that alternate line found happiness in spite of everything and everyone. "I guess it will depend on Basil-kun to avoid the stupidest man on the **_Planet_** to make things worse, and that I talk to Tsu-chan." he stands up, showing a teasing smile and a dramatic pose.

"It's up to this magnificent and brilliant angel to save the day and Night finds his way," Byakuran says before seeing Luviagelita approach in the company of her Servant, Fon, Bluebell, and Daisy. Saber sighs at how dramatic her Master can be, but finding herself accessible enough to help him... thinking that so many things could revolve around a tragic assassin whose existence reminded her of her own, made her feel nostalgic. Telling them Tsu-chan's story facilitated were more accessible to help locate him and not discuss his goal.

"Luvia-chan, Caster of Red and Saber we will leave. The rest will stay here to take care of the place in our absence," they agree to agree with it. "Where are we going, Byakuran-san?" is the question of the blonde-haired Magus. "for the twin of no place. Find allies, defeat the bad guys and save the day." the joking tone with the sly fox smile provoke the Edelfelt smile involuntarily.

"If that's the case, you can count on my help," proudly expresses Luvia earning a lively smile from the Boss with a crown tattoo. "I'm count with you, Luvia-chan. Although I recommend you prepare what you consider necessary in case of a fight." at the suggestion of Byakuran, Luvia smiles anxiously to show her ally how much she can shine.

 **Near to Shinanamachi Station; 22:31 hrs.**

In short Luna Rosso knows this will not be a simple or quiet night as she would like. While she succeeded in getting the materials for the future plans they drew together to eliminate Heng Wu. Things weren't so easy. Apparently Assassin of Black learned that Tsukina **Vongola** was in search of Tsuna. The Donna of the **Mafia** made an alliance with the Tohsaka group and went after Tsuna. Apparently he informed Assassin by their **_Mental Connection_** what caused the Queen of **Assyria** to investigate and thence through a **_Dove_** to transmit to Luna the discovery that he made. The young Rosso knows her ally needs a close with his twin without interruptions and he will be well against her. For the same reason she determined to stop the group.

This led her to prepare the ground to stop the Tsukina allies, traps and tactics to slow her progress, to gain time for Assassin of Black to even have some issues to attend to. In turn Luna would try not to die or lose Rider to take advantage of his air advantage. "Rider, this will be our first battle. Follow my instructions and possibly we'll not die." announced Rosso girl with neutral expression. The twelfth paladin who nods with a smile before expectations despite the pessimism in his Master's words about dying. "did you really have to do all those things for a fight?, using tricks does not seem right," complains with face of tantrum Rider of Red.

"Nor is it that they are more enemies than we are. We are using tactics to equalize things... at least a little." indicates with boredom anticipating the opinion of the talkative knight who now seemed to accept better the use of methods that for a warrior would be unfair. "do it well and maybe Tsuna reward you with a kiss." the androgynous boy with pink hair blushes looking surprised at his Master for what she says.

"Stop saying those things!" he begs because he still does not know what to think about it. The one who was called the Craftsman of **Vindice** is someone complicated and mysterious of whom one most of the time could not understand. "Of course if you don't want Tsuna's kiss. I'll take it for me," says Luna, surprising the pink-haired warrior who is surprised to turn to see her and find she smiles as a joke but by his **_Connection_** he could know she was serious about the kiss.

"I don't see the harm in wanting to approach him. I admit to being attracted to Tsuna, even what I feel could evolve into something deeper." it is then that Astolfo recognizes maybe she is in love with Tsuna, but it seems to be something of a long time ago and for what Luna told him about her past , It is possible thus in the period of time since he saved her being Noir until the present time. He doesn't avoid smiling when he understands why she agreed to help him, it was not just thanks, but she already had feelings for him. He may not be the sharpest sword, but he understands many things and can see the happiness of his Master is in Tsuna so he intends to help her because despite the discussions between them and their way of being, he considers Luna Rosso not only his Master, but also his friend.

Yet he didn't avoid feeling a little jealous because he does not know what it is to love or be loved. She stops smiling to look stoical with a cold look. "And are here." for the first time during the War, Rider of Red takes things seriously. The mission was complicated not only to prevent the majority of the group from passing, but by the consequences. **Vindice** made it clear that no Master could attack another except the leader of the **Chinese Triads** , otherwise there would be consequences. So the fight was destined to save time and not try to eliminate the other Masters, that way they are more likely to get out alive but possibly lose a **Command Spell** and that goal will only be if no one dies. Even if they are Tsuna's allies, they do not want to tempt their fate.

...

The group of Rin moved around the area without knowing what awaited them later. Caren, Saber of Black, Hakuno and Caster of Black separated to take another route with the goal of surrounding the **New National Theater** to contain Noir in case he decided to fight, so that without the **_Vongola Intuition_** could take him for surprise if necessary and avoid any incident. It was in an instant that an explosion occurred where they passed. The explosion caused them to separate and from there a series of explosions more shaking the place. From the smoke emerges Lancer of Red holding one arm to his Master while with him another his reliable **_Spear_**. Soon they look for the person responsible for the attack.

The first to achieve this is the best Hitman in the **Mafia** who points with his **_Gun Leon_** to the top of one of the buildings seeing three silhouettes, the two girls, one with clothes that endorse it as a Servant and the other was a girl long disheveled and rebellious black hair as well as ruby red eyes. In turn they were accompanied by a creature that appeared to be half **_Horse_** and half **_Griffon_** between the two.

"It's rude to make the ladies wait." smiles a little prank the pout giving a humorous look to Rider who emits a groan of weariness. "Who are you?, it's forbidden to fight between Masters and Servants until the situation is solved with the **_Jiang Shi_**." demands Rin for the interruption at the same time claiming to be attacked when **Vindice** made clear it was prohibited the fights between Masters and Servants until Heng Wu was eliminated.

"Fight?, I don't know if it is considered a fight to detonate the many **_Explosives_** that I placed in this place. I am a person who tends to do complicated things when is bored. It occurred to me to do demolition work and it just happened that you were passing by here," she says with a smile full of sarcasm although her tone did not indicate a lie. "About who I am, good. My name is Luna Rosso. But I give them permission to call me Rosso-sama." the cold but confident smile from her indicated seemed not to be concerned about the numerical disadvantage.

"How did you find out about us?" Reborn asks easily. "An interesting bird told me. Although **Vindice** indicated it was forbidden to fight between us. I have no intention of letting you pass. That's because it's not a fight, but to check who will die tonight... see how simple it is." Luna declares before telling Rider by the **_Telepathy_** of their **_Contract_** to prepare to go up to **_Hippogriff_**.

"Of course you can try to escape, but I put so many bombs in so many places, I just don't remember if its have near where you are." the warning alarmed those present. To Tsukina none of that mattered to her, all she wanted was to go to Tsuna and would not let anything or anyone stop her. "go ahead." listen the Donna **Vongola** and turns to see Sakura who doesn't take her eyes off the new enemy.

"You can fly, right?" Rin now takes the floor. "Then use that to go to Noir. If Hortensia and the others arrive before us, he might think it's a trap and then attack them. We will be well." is what the future head Tohsaka told her recent ally. Part of it is a sense of duty because the **Vongola** girl made it possible she could join her sister and wanted to return the favor.

Both Giotto and his offspring smile at the same time as Reborn gives his registered smile. The Hitwoman smiles inside knowing the plan is working out as she wanted so it was better to give them an aid to make them believe that they had control despite the complicated situation in which they are.

...

Put her hand inside her **_Mailbag_** and press a key on her **_Laptop_**. An explosion is caused by raising a dense smoke that prevents seeing the group. From this to a surprising speed emerges Tsukina and her Servant propelled by their **_Sky Flames_** , just as Reborn turned to **_Whip_** to **_Leon_** and to be held by this whip to the waist of Giotto hanging. To the surprise of the three, **_Hippogriff_** flew in his way, Rider held **_Trap of Argilia, Touch Then Fall!_** while Luna had two **_Uzi Machine Guns_** ready to attack them. Both **Vongola** were surprised because their **_Intuition_** didn't work and couldn't evade in time. They didn't have to do it when the **_Winged Beast_** moves abruptly avoiding a car that was going towards them and thus made way for the **Vongola** members.

A war cry of madness is heard and at a surprising speed debris is thrown at them. This allows the three to get away. "it's okay. Time to start the real function." says to herself sharpening the look. From the smoke comes Berserk of Black wielding a **_Lamppost_** that has corrupted. "Rider!" Luna calls out aloud. The paladin makes his companion accelerate the flight avoiding the attack of the rabid warrior. Soon both are attacked by **_Fire_** and **_Shots_** of **_Magecraft_** that evade with some difficulty. The smoke is dissipated by showing the **_Puppets_** of Sakura, Rin and Cú Chulainn attacking with their personal **_Magecraft_** making this a battle of long distances to the Berseker to have the disadvantage by the mobility of the Rider of the Red faction. The red-eyed girl activates more **_Bombs_** in the place where they were.

Of the explosion leaves Lancer who sustains to both sisters but resulting the three with slight injuries. Astolfo begins the descent towards them and Luna opens fire with her **_Uzi_** to which Lancer with his Lance protects to Rin when turning quickly and the **_Puppets_** protect to Sakura creating a barrier of wind with its wings. **_Hippogriff_** passes close to them taking the flight without difficulty maneuvering to avoid the **_Bullets of Prana_** of Rin. Berseker is limited to throw objects to Rosso and Rider and they to avoid them. This battle because of its complexity is limited to being long distance. It is precisely what Luna wants. Even so her goal is not to play with them... is to kill them. To allow Tsukina **Vongola** to pass is so that Tsuna can talk to her in private and close that part of his life or fix things being unlikely.

With these competitors she does not have to think about it to try to kill them. With the **_Bombs_** she prompted them to give the first real blow, the **_Bombs_** didn't damage them at first... without knowing it they have given to her the excuse to kill them without reprising the  Rules because she's killing in self-defense. Even so it is a difficult task but not impossible with the preparations that she has made, but it will take time to direct them to the point where Luna needs them to achieve it.

She must be careful not to betray her plan at the same time must be focused because the smallest mistake will be her defeat. Both has a time limit and it was best to hurry. If what she could hear from them was true, then Tsuna was heading for a **_Trap_**. With some luck Assassin of Black will be alert and with a  Plan to deal with the second part of the group that was on the way to the **New National Theater**. It is best to try to finish them off fast and go to Tsuna's help.

 **Near to Sendagaya; 22:33 hrs.**

They had been searching for hours. Calling Ruler to question her did not serve, not only because she suspected their intentions, but because it was also impossible to trace Lancer because she was not attacked by the **Throne of Heroes** , it is because she was invoked as Servant despite continuing with lifetime. That made Illya question the kind of Servant she was if she remained alive to this day. It was her intuition that led her to this part of the isolated terrain for the War to seek in the hope of finding Noir for the sole purpose of killing him. "it damn snake." the Einzbern complains in anger at the ease Noir possesses in order not to be detected and the tricks he takes to hide. Archer easily listens to the complaint while leading his Master on his back.

They had needed to go over the buildings to avoid the hordes. Hence the master of legends doesn't contain a glance towards his former pupil. Thinking about the tragic life that drove him to madness, no doubt in spite of the sadness he felt for him before his painful past, was proud of how far he came and proud because Heracles was the strongest Servant in this War. Despite the advantage Heracles has over the other Servants and Masters, he agrees with Illyasviel that Noir is someone dangerous, but not for the same reasons as the young **_Homunculus_** half says Noir is. "It's better to be careful as to the way you call it, Illya-san," draws attention to the two Magus the Archer of the Black faction.

"The **_Serpent_** is a sacred animal in so many cultures, but it is in all. For better or for worse, it is a symbol of foreshadowing. Although **_Serpent_** would be the most appropriate term to refer to that boy." it points out the man who was **_Centaur_** in the past. It's when Illya doesn't take long to understand what Chiron is referring to, but she doesn't take long to remember all  Greek myths and many important events in Greek history always had a **_Serpent_** involved in the plot. A creature involved in fecundity and survival, old age and rebirth, life and death, blessing and curse... the most worrying of all was the **_Complexity_** and **_Paradox_** that represents by its multiple meanings and interpretations that provokes its presence in diverse events. However Illya misinterpreted what Chiron said. For he pointed out that Noir might have a significant role during this  War or he was a stigma of something relevant and meaningful.

For the daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya it was as if he said: Noir is extremely dangerous and it's better to deal with him as soon as possible or things could get worse. It was mainly to remember the **_Serpent_** and the **_Misfortunes_** it brought in so many moments in history. Fiore wasn't sure what Archer of Black meant. Usually he was more direct talking about something and an example of it was Lancer of Black with whom he does not get along. The point was that Archer spoke of Noir cryptically. It would be simpler if the man who renounced his immortality to stop suffering from the **_Poison_** of the **_Hydra_** , referred only to his Culture, but he cited many more Cultures and didn't give a completely clear answer. With this she could only conclude that not even Chiron knows the answer and also doesn't know how to interpret the person who really is Noir or his meaning and importance in all this.

She didn't blame him considering he is not someone who gets carried away by prejudices and who surely does not see Noir as evil. He did it with a more open and less critical point of view. Despite the differences between the two, Chiron respects Noir at the same time is cautious to recognize him as dangerous. It is then that they hear explosions near the area. "What is that?" Fiore asks, noting something bright in the dark sky. To this the son of Cronus directs his look to where his Master points. When he do it with the great view that those of his **_Class_** have, can recognize those bright points.

"Is Tsukina Vongola and Archer of Red. They fly fast," the Emiya with platinum hair comes to have the idea the explosions are for a close battle. Listening to these continue and to the future Decima **_Vongola_** , makes a decision. "You have to follow her. Ignore the explosions." indicates drawing the attention of her two allies.

"Probably heading to Noir. She will take us where he is. It's our chance." it's the last thing the **_Half Homunculus_** says before Berseker of Red jumps into their career with his Master in his back. Fiore doubts if that is true, especially remembering what Ruler told them about the relationship between the two twins. Even so this would be an opportunity to get rid of the **_Vongola_** girl having been one of the causes of this situation and doesn't take much time to choose.

"We're going to follow them, Archer!" He nods, agreeing with the invalid girl so he jumps with her holding him from behind as he carries the **_Wheelchair_** under his left arm. Even if he know the **_Jiang Shi_** cannot approach them if they travel on high, Archer keeps alert in case of a surprise attack. Especially because Chiron internally admits being interested in knowing what both mafiosi plan.

 **Monocle Tokyo Bureau; 22:55 hrs.**

This is bad, this is bad. She can't understand how it all went out of control. The plan was simple, they only had to arrive at the **New National Theater** according to the plan, nevertheless never they imagined what would come later.

* * *

Flashback:

Moving cautiously to avoid the **_Jiang Shi_** had been easy. It is now grateful that Saber of Black was not a Servant that required heavy amounts of Prana to fight so she could be materialized to end the eat- ** _Prana_** **_Zombies_** in the moments where fighting was inevitable. Despite her Class; Caster was good at hand-to-hand combat and Hortensia-san had to some extent training as an **_Executor_**. She used a **_Tube_** to defend herself. A part of her made feel bad about her inability as an appropriate Master. She admits was naive because never even considered anything like this could happen.

She is afraid of dying, was the motivation to participate when was chosen. Hakuno Kishinami has no family, no friends, only friendly acquaintances and yet loves her life. The idea of dying always frightened her and especially to be something destined as it would be an unknown disease and that she has it of all people saddened her. She almost fell into depression if she didn't get **_Command Spell_**. Wants to win, but she has accepted that is almost impossible in her situation. From the beginning she lost hope, but it was thanks to Caster that she hoped to do so. Even now she continues to fight for her well-being and not give up... Hakuno would like to be a better Master able to help Caster.

They walk at a cautious pace avoiding to fight as much as possible if they wanted to have a chance to stop Noir and hopefully they could avoid a fight and win a strong ally. Hortensia-san considered Noir would seek to win to bring his mother back, as well as his sister's promising both could come to an agreement. Hakuno is considered fortunate because she was able to meet her parents, something different from the twins who carry with their personal demons, partly feels bad because she has recognized all have wishes just as Noir said it that night in which he defended her. There are many things she wants, but knows perfectly well her fear of death is the possibility of not experiencing and knowing many things because she would not have time for it when having her days counted.

...

Even thinking about all of this, she remains focused on what may happen because at least that is due to Caster who is sure to move sky, sea and land for her which makes her happy to have someone to care about her... makes her feel that she's not alone. They hear quick footsteps approaching. Something collides with Caren who is startled by drawing everyone's attention and from there they see what hit her and discover a little kid with white platinum hair and reddish eyes that the priestess recognizes immediately. "Vincent?" Hortensia asks without getting out of her surprise. The little one looks up and in doing so they realize that something is wrong when they see the little one is completely scared.

"Come quickly, they come!" he says frightened and it is when they feel an energy to expel them as if they were a strange pressure that keeps them glued to the wall and floor. "Nufufu, it seems you cannot run away. Little **_Homunculus_**." Caren and Hakuno soon recognize the voice so they see the person responsible for this. See Enma Kozato with a strange metal glove emanating a kind of reddish brown _**Flame**_ that reminds them of the earth. What was out of place in her was the chilling smile on her face. The member of the **Church** , pay attention to this, but also to Adelheid who shows the same expression, however her attention is mainly focused on Ruler who looks completely different.

Her clothes became dark, between them the mask that protected her head was black, but among the most prominent are her now yellow eyes and soon notice the black marks in the hand of Enma Kozato. "mmm ... it looks like I'm lucky tonight. I will be able to end with two encumbrances as well." the words seemed to react to the small one that is startled when he recognizes the group that found him will be hurt by his fault. It is when a memory hits him " _if you feel in danger, use it and run_ " is what Noir-niichan told him when he was living with him in the **Vendicare Mansion**. When he gave him the small piece of glass he always carried in his pocket like a sacred command. He considered it a precious gift, he did not want to use it because it was a gift from Noir-niichan, but he had to do it to protect these people who, because of him, were in danger... wanted to be just as strong as Noir-niichan and that is what he would do.

Vincent didn't think about it anymore to take the piece of glass and throw it at the redhead **Shimon** who along with Ruler and Adelheid was being controlled by Daemon Spade. The Guardian Glacier traps the small glass from the Homunculus and it explodes instantly forming a bright white mist. The group of Caren feels the pressure that stops them disappears immediately. When the smoke is cleared, the three new enemies are paralyzed when frozen by a thin layer of ice that has not only annulled the effect of the **_Earth Flame_** , but also temporarily immobilize them.

"This is..." they get to hear the distorted voice of Enma combined with the Daemon who was surprised and enraged. Again that upstart interfering in his plans even if he was not present, not only placed a **_Seal_** on the child to avoid being controlled with **_Flames_** , but also said **_Seal_** hid it from being located by Ruler. So to get hold of the **_Grail_** that the child **_Homunculus_** has inside, he must kill him, but when he took control of Enma and the others, he hadn't expected Vincent to flee being immune to his power. The first to react is the Kishinami who being the closest to the child in terms of position, takes him in her arms and runs to be followed immediately by her partners.

End of flashback.

* * *

They have had to run and hide from them three for a while. They have no choice and right now they have had to move restlessly because of Ruler's ability to find Servants which has kept them from resting as they wished. It almost seems like they're just having fun with them. "You did well to run," says Saber of Black to the brown-haired girl who is surprised and sees her.

"She's right, Ruler is too powerful. If we had attacked, we probably would have died," says the silvery-white hair. "Ruler has an unmatched **_Magic Resistance_** that makes Caster's attacks useless, Kozato can control gravity and his partner uses ice attacks. If we had attacked the enemy they would have gotten out of their surprise and tried to free theirself by attacking us in the process." the priestess takes a few moments before proceeding.

"Not to mention the force that is controlling all three. Whatever controls them, it's strong." at that moment when the Donna **Shimon** spoke, she could feel the presence of someone else in the redhead perfectly and it was something evil and powerful. "Do you talk about **_Possession_**?" Caster asks in concern. The Hortensia nods. She feels a shiver as feels the presence of Ruler approaching. The suspicion of everything was the lack of **_Jiang Shi_** in the surroundings, at least it was a relief not to have to deal with them also now that everything was complicated.

 **Near to Shinanomachi Station; 22:51 hrs.**

Both Sakura and Rin have to run not to be victims of the flurry of **_Shots_** provided by Luna who standing on a building **_Shoots_** and destroying some of the Matou **_Insect Puppets_** as one of her biggest obstacles. Berseker was nearby running towards the Hitwoman who detonates a **_Bomb_** at that point causing the structure to come down. She runs to the edge and jumps to fall on the back of **_Hippogriff_** that moves away from that point. Lancer was quite busy avoiding the explosions that keep him away from his battle companions. Even so he manages to approach the enemy when the Rosso approaches the **_Mythical Beast_**. Rider accurately deflects the edge of the **_Cursed Spear_** by occupying his own **_Sword_** while they are in the air while the debris falls around him.

At the moment the Hitwoman known as Akatsuki in the **Underworld** considers it sensible to reserve the most hidden **_Aces_** in case they fail to eliminate them in this fight. Although the identity of Astolfo doesn't reveal any weakness of him, if it can give an advantage to the others in knowing about the **_Noble Phantasm_** of which him disposes. The paladin listens to Luna's instructions and while avoiding either of them getting hurt from Lancer's attack, she tells him to push the blue-haired warrior in a specific direction.

Rider has no problem making use of his **_Monstrous Strength_** to push Lancer to that address. The Servant of the **_Spear_** is surprised and gets fired to where Luna wanted not being another side that to the northeast of where they were and using the **_Bombs_** directed near there to the two Masters. It's when Luna activates one of her **_Tricks_** that at the same time happens something unexpected.

Cú Chulainn during the push he smiles having his strongest attack loaded causing his spear to shine. " ** _Gáe bolg_**!" the attack goes off towards Master and Servant who maneuver in the air evading the falling building debris. He becomes distracted when hears his Master emitting a noise of amazement close to a scream so he turns to see a kind of **_Green Gas_** covers that area where both sisters were and he was heading.

An explosion occurs ahead being by the **_Spear_**. From there saw Servant and Master fall from the back of the **_Winged Beast_** and violently pierce through one of the windows. The push effect takes him to the **_Green Smoke_**. Maneuver falling on foot and does not avoid breathing the gas to recognize soon it was **_Poison_**.

But it wasn't a lethal one, but one that began to affect his physical abilities... almost looking like a sleeping pill. Not only that, but he could also feel his **_Reserves of Prana_** began to fall slowly but meaningfully. The distraction was enough so that he couldn't see the half **_Griffon_** creature approaching him with its **_Claws_** making a cut deep in the chest and raise the flight avoiding the **_Shots_** of both sisters who suddenly feel weak. "my energies..." complains Rin before the **_Puppets_** are still to the surprise of Sakura who does not feel as weak as her sister but remains incredulous before the inactivity of her **_Puppets_**.

"I see that the effect of **_Gas_** was faster than I thought." the Irish demigod is surprised to hear the voice of the black-haired girl who was standing at a safe distance from them with Rider at her side in front of them. Both showed a wound in the chest, but Lancer could recognize by the angle that they managed to evade it. Something that was not possible in the circumstances in which they were to receive his technique. "They dodged it," whispers Lancer of Red before what he witnesses. Behind Astolfo and his Master appears Berseker of Black about to annihilate them with a corrupted **_Light Pole_** and Rider ready to remove her from the road to save her.

It is then that the unexpected happens when the makeshift weapon is stopped by the two nude hands of Byakuran Gesso. " ** _White Aplausse (Shirohakushu)_** " says the **Millefiore** emulating an applause that stops the attack of the insane Servant. At that moment a figure appears fast and hits with force to Berseker of Black sending him away. The one responsible for this was none other than Luvia who was wearing her **_Combat Suit_** , but the curious thing was to see the object with whichs he struck Lancelot and is something that everyone recognized immediately. "A **_Folding Chair_**?" Rosso questioned, especially since it was able to withstand such power, and between them it struck with such force without an any of damage.

"Byakuran!" Rin names surprised to see her rival and Boss **Millefiore** together and apparently interfering in favor of Rosso. "I think it's better if we stop this fight. Don't forget the prohibition that Vindice made." that brought a shiver in the poisoned Magus. "If you want to continue the fight, I have no problem. Although you have to lose by having inhaled that **_Green Gas_**. Of course, as you may have noticed, that **_Gas_** was poisonous, not lethal in itself, if you don't use **Prana** ," he says with a smile.

"Allows anyone who breathes it and uses **_Prana_** , it will be becoming dangerous the more **_Prana_** is used to the degree of killing. She was aware that if it had been lethal, you two would die, Lancer would use all his forces to avenge you, Berseker would untie and the large amounts of **_Prana_** that would release would attract the **_Jiang Shi_** that the explosions didn't eliminate." it is then that the albino smiles lively as if to say something funny to those present.

"One might say that Rosso-chan sought to kill you without attracting much attention by weakening you so as not to expend too much force. In short, to continue you will die because to continue using Prana would risk your lives." dictate the Gesso while Luna is between frustrated and grateful.

She lowered her guard and that almost cost Rider's life, could well have eliminated Matou and Tohsaka, as well as Lancer, but she would have had trouble avoiding Berseker without someone controlling him. It is thanks to the information of Lancer of Black that they had knowledge on the abilities of Cú Chulainn which allowed them to anticipate the attack, to use her power on ice to affect enough the **_Spear_** and to avoid giving to the heart.

Rider was able to evade it and he used his strength to keep the spear from inflicting any deep injury. She don't have to waste time here _"Rider, we have to go fast"_ before the seriousness of the words of his Master through **_Telepathy_** , nods with a smile. With rapidity **_Hippogriff_** flies near them jumping and retreat flying away. "I think they had more important things to do," murmurs the Irish hero with a mocking smile.

...

In the air Luna Rosso allows to let out a sigh of fatigue leaving a little the rigidity that had before the adrenaline going down. The slight trembling in herself that embraces. She was close to dying, she was always familiar with that feeling and inevitably her mind led her to think of her fellow Master. "Rider, thank you for saving me," she says with a smile as she hugs herself. Even if they failed, she was happy to stay alive because could see Tsuna again.

Rider who listens and perceives her emotions, smiles glad to know her despite being a Hitwoman and using **_Tricks_** , deep down is a good person, distant, distrustful and cold but with a warmth and a pleasant smile almost nobody known. A part of him envy because he would like to experience what she, to know what it's to love and be loved, understands is an incomplete and perhaps distorted Servant, that makes it difficult to be truly accepted.

"I envy you. I would like to have someone who loves me and whom I can love." Astolfo is sincere, leaving the red-eyed girl curious. "You know, if I can have a romantic relationship with Tsuna. I'll share it with you." that blushes the paladin with pink hair. "stop saying that, it's embarrassing!" a few seconds later, they both laugh slightly feeling the lingering feelings and sequels before their first battle in the **_Great Grail War_**. "It was exciting, our first fight," the chattering Servant says cheerfully.

"You're right," agrees Luna, recognizing it's totally different from the fights she's had. It was unique. "Where are we going now?" Rider asks interestedly. "from what they said, part of the group separated to get to Tsuna from another side. It seems to be an ambush. For now let's look at that group and stop them." nods even contented Rider to the Hitwoman's orders.

 **Inside The New National Theater; 22:56 hrs.**

The place was covered in darkness. It was completely empty of people. Scáthach stops and sees Tsuna walk cautiously. He stops for a moment watching the only thing in the place as illumination is a soft white light that illuminates just the stage and on it a black _**Piano**_ and on the same an _**Arrangement of Flowers**_. Feel the disturbance in him who recognizes that Piano on the stage and the Flowers on it. However as she observes Tsuna, does not avoid remembering a memoir of the Second Future... the last time Tsuna and Tsukina meet face to face.

* * *

 **29 years fater the First Great Grial War, Vongola HQ;11:58 hrs.**

She gazes in silence at the other side of the window. Tsukina does it from her place in bed as long as the memories of whoever was the leader of the most powerful **Mafia of the World** , remembers her decision. She does so despite knowing it is incorrect. Throughout her life has made many mistakes. As soon as noon arrives, he appears in front of the **_Flames of Night_**. He looks just like years ago when she last saw him at the summit eight years ago when he practically stood under the watch of the **World**.

There were those who dared to take the Word, and only achieved an irreparable death. No one in the World was willing to go against him because they didn't want to provoke conflicts between **Worlds** , Tsuna not only had his own power and that of Vindice, but also with the **Chinese** forces that **Vindice** overcame and seized, the families; Matou, Tohsaka, Edelfelt, Yggdmillennia, **Millefiore** and the same **Church**. Even Natsuyoshi considered brave and successful what Tsuna has done even if it is because of the bad relationship between her and her twin that Natsuyoshi cannot have a sibling relationship with Tsuna.

Feel the weight of the **_Wooden Box_** in her hands, she hesitates for a moment about her decision but has already done so. Byakuran did it in the past in his last moments trusting him, although she does it with different intentions. "I thought you would refuse to come and see me," she says quietly. She manages to recognize the tranquility in him.

"it is the least I can do. It's your deathbed," he says sadly in his eyes. She finds it ironic and amusing that he is the Sky Arcobaleno who has a long life and she will die of an unknown disease. It may be karma for not having saved Hakuno Kishinami back then. She hesitated to do so because if Kishinami died, there would be less competition, but could not let her die like that... but she lost a lot of time doubting that when she tried to do it she did not do it in time... now at the age of 46 she will die.

At least she could say had a life long enough to have had the opportunity to love and be a mother, but she was so locked in guilt, hate, regret, sadness and resentment that it is impossible to say she had a satisfactory life. "take it." says the Donna **Vongola** extending the **_Wooden Box_**. He takes it without haste with total control. "Open it," she says, to which the Craftsman of **Vindice** does. When he opens it he's surprised when sees the **_Seven Vongola Rings_**.

"Like Donna **_Vongola_** , I ask Tsuna Von Veckenschtein and therefore **_Vindice_** , custody of the **_Vongola Rings_**." he is surprised and confused, he doesn't understand what his sister thinks. See the **_Sky Vongola Ring_** , remember the ability of the **_Ring_**. With it he could return his memories in the Tsuna from past if he possesses the means to move through time... something he possesses.

"Don't try. The **_Ring_** will never accept you, I'll take care of it." the slight hope he felt, to return to the past and save Semiramis has broken. The **_Vongola Ring_** was the only thing that could take him to that moment without fear of a different line and time. As soon as the **_War_** ended, he destroyed the **_10-year-old Bazooka_** and any past-travel research. He couldn't allow Tsukina to win even less risk that something would bring terrible consequences for everyone as a possible victory for Heng Wu or Daemon Spade. He himself had the power to travel back, but his idea was to send his memories to the past so that his past self could save Semiramis. The only thing in the **World** that could have given him that opportunity has been denied.

"It's painful, to have at hand what can return you what you love, but knowing you have but you will never be able to use it's desperate. It's your punishment for taking everything away me," Tsukina says coldly and with a grudge, seeing the pain in her brother's eyes, which, even without showing it in his face, made it in his eyes.

"I must remind you Iemitsu and those who escaped with him died for killing the only true friend who remained in your side after that night. That friend who decided to redeem herself by helping me stop so much madness," Tsuna says, his eyes dark. "the friend who helped you to find me and that your cowardly father killed treacherously. You weren't the only one who lost loved ones in that War," he reminds her darkly.

"Many good people died. All us who participated in that cruel War had a wish... just like I told you back then, wishs something doesn't make you special." the tears begin to fall from his eyes. "We all had wishes. All I wanted was to see her smile, her sincere smile coming from the bottom of her heart." he sees her with rage as tears fall. "you even took away the daughter who a father loved and sacrificed so much. you made the last moments of a sick girl a nightmare. The actions of all of you took the life of a child whose existence was so painful that knowing he wouldn't have a future after the War, he could only smile to thank life..." his gaze hardens and becomes cold.

"Don't you dare say it was unfair what happened to you... Iemitsu and the others died because it was what they were driven by their stupidity!" shouts leaving the rage of that then resurge. "I love her, I still love her and I will never stop... I can still remember she died and I couldn't even be at her side in her last moments... I will never forgive you!" Tsuna screams in rage remembering when Tsukina tried to stop him.

When she wanted answers and in her **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_** she slowed his path and reached his beloved Semiramis. She remembers that moment, she never believed would see him so broken, shattered and crying out of nowhere as they fought... she remembered the hate and pain in his eyes when he rejected her. "Then, why don't you use the power of the **_Grail_**?" Tsukina shouts, losing her temper by letting herself get carried away by her emotions.

"Because I'm afraid!" is surprised to hear him say that. "changing History and traveling to the past could bring worse consequences than occurred at that time. Because it hurts me because she will not be my Semiramis... because I can never forgive myself to let her die alone... because it would take away the value of the lives that were lost at that time and the meaning of each... would be like saying that no death meant Something and I refuse to do something like this." he wipes the tears and manages to regain his control.

"I fails her, but in spite of everything. This wish belongs only to her and no one else... because it's my last memory, the memory she left me." he ends up saying, showing himself the same as always.

"You've never tried to revive Kaa-san, have you?" She says with a broken smile. She had believed he eventually backed down and decided to punish both with leaving their mother dead.

"Tsukina, look at us, we're monsters. Death prevented her from discovering what we are. She could die with the illusion that we were innocent children who played together and accompanied each other at night giving us mutual support. I've never stopped loving our mother..." Tsuna says with a nostalgic smile. "but I wasn't willing to break her heart just for a few seconds of a **Perfect World** and a **Perfect family** that never existed... she died happy in ignorance and I prefer that to a horrible life in the truth." closes his eyes with sadness.

"Compared our mother. Semiramis was a selfish, cruel, ambitious and above all lonely woman. I feel fortunate because I knew her, I could see every part of her, her soul, her heart... I saw in her what no one will ever see... not even the hypocritical idealists." he says with some comfort and nostalgia.

"She loved me as much as I love her. She's the only one who accepted me for who I really am and I accept her without trying to change her because I loved her with everything and her flaws and what I discovered of her in our years together," he says, opening his eyes. "My biggest fear was not to see her again and that fear became a reality. She hated loneliness, just like me. I was happy beside her and although I have wives and children, I will never stop loving her, I will never be able to disappear the emptiness that she left and I don't want to do it although it hurts me as much as you have no idea." he was sincere.

"The mark..." she finally comes to discover the truth of why Tsuna has never used that mark. He does it feeling his heart break. "This is my only regret, and it is my greatest truth." he says with a hurt smile. "I can see you and I can never really get along. If things had been different, perhaps in spite of having taken separate ways, we could have become siblings twins for truth and not just for sharing the same blood." close the **_Box_** with the **_Vongola Rings_** accepting his punishment.

"You never wanted to change the past using the **_Grail_** because you respected the lives of all, including the Servants. You weren't willing to change the destiny of anyone at the expense of the lives of others... even if it's your own destiny and your happiness..." the Donna **Vongola** comes to the truth about her brother and with it realize something horrible... Tsuna be hates himself, not only is he unable to forgive himself for not having been with the woman he loved in her last moments... Tsuna hates to lose the woman he loved.

Remember that at the death of Assassin of Black, she would lose all memory and feeling of her life as Servant... the idea that the woman he knew ceased to exist filled him with a chaotic anguish that killed him in life. "when I met her, I promised that I would never use something like the _**Grail**_ to alter my destiny... I decided to write my own destiny with my own hands, my own power and not by means of a miraculous artifact that caused the death of so many... at least I want stay faithful to that part of myself... everything for her." he turns around ready to retreat. But his sister's hand prevents him when he feels a pull that drags towards her and discover Tsukina embraces him with her face attached to his chest.

"I didn't know, I didn't realize," she whispers with pain in tears. She feels the worst person in the **World** , for having robbed her brother of happiness, not only rejecting him the night she discovered his existence, having prevented him from going to the woman he loved who disappeared forever when she died. The fact that her brother hates himself so much that he carries a stigma as a reminder of his failure, being at the same time his greatest treasure because is the last bond he has with the one he loves.

Now she robbed him of the possibility that he would try to change the past by sealing the power of the **_Vongola Ring_**. Tsuna could never send his memories back to save his self from the past to that Tsuna in the past can save her. "Forgive me!" pleads when she discovers is the worst sister in the **World** , because even on her deathbed he continues to hurt him. Because he is right, she never accepted him as he is, always idealized him in light or darkness.

He corresponds to the embrace because even if they knows both cannot forgive each other, they are still siblings twins and they love each other and the few times they were together in the past is proof of this, but for these moments they knew it would be the last time they see themself. Both decide to forgive because for the first time she sees the broken child she destroyed and he wants Tsukina to die in peace even if he will have to lead a long life full of regrets, but it's okay, Scáthach, Luna, his **_Familiars_** , **Vindice** , his sons and daughters are there for him and although his life is incomplete, he did not lose everything in that War and Scáthach saves his heart from being irreparable.

* * *

As she sees that specific memory, sees her Master standing still and knows has to do with the **_Piano_**. Their two daughters of the **Second Future** whom she has seen, loved to play the **_Piano_** with him. The reason that affects the Ex- **Vindice** is because it's a memory of before knowing Semiramis. Of course Tsuna clearly remembers, it was the same **_Piano_** he saw in **Kokuyo Park** in **Nanimori**. His sister had spent a season living in **Nanimori** to find out who her Guardians would be.

He went there to look after her from the shadows, but because he was composing a melody. He managed to get an old **_Piano_** that took **Kokuyo** and where he played for hours when needed to distract his mind to not go to his sister and reveal the truth. Having her so close but so far hurt him and the music gave him strength to not give in to temptation... the **_Piano_** on stage is the same old **_Instrument_** with which he formed beautiful notes that at ease his soul.

Tsuna begins to walk being observed by Scáthach that feels an oppression. Seeing Tsuna walking causes a lump in her throat as she swear sees Tsuna walking on a **_Path of Thorns_**. She sees him bleed but he doesn't stop, he doesn't even if the **_Thorns_** tear him while surrounded by it. Lancer before realizing this is walking to reach him and when she is to take his hand, she stops. At the last moment she regains control over herself and is not carried away by her emotions, Scáthach watches him take the stage, all the while remaining passive. He approaches the **_Piano_** of which he caresses the **_Keys_** with nostalgia with a sad smile. "I made a melody for her, I really wish she could hear its. But I haven't finished it." he doesn't need to say it for her to know he is afraid.

He doesn't show it, always hiding what he feels for not wanting to hurt or worry others. She doesn't want that. "Would you play for me?, whatever you born of the heart." asks because she doesn't like to see him sad, because she hates that woman provokes such strong emotions in him... because she would like to inspire in him beautiful feelings, those that make him feel alive.

Tsuna is shocked for a few moments before nodding his head with a warm smile. Start by touching a note and from this it begin to sprout more like stars in the night, shining and illuminating her heart. She's wrapped in a calm and warmth because she can feel he touches not thinking of the Queen of **Assyria** , but in her that brings peace to her heart... just as in that **Future** where she decides to stay by his side.

...

"It's as I thought. You carried the flowers to her grave." the music abruptly cut short breaking the dream in which Tsuna and Scáthach had entered. She stood guard while Tsuna backed away with a slight leap back from the **_Piano_**. The steps are heard on the stage and in the soft light enter three people that he recognized with ease. Two of them defining most of his life.

The ancestor who committed so many errors for which his descendants pay despite more than four hundred years of blood and suffering. The mistakes of the younger twin, mistakes he made guided by dreams that he had for a sky full of light that left him blind unable to make see his mistakes.

Corrupting his existence with darkness and solitude with the hands full of blood of the sinners whom he has mown of their lives. The sweet little girl who lives on top of heaven locked in herself, always seeking to please those she loves willing to suffer for others and live for others, never for herself.

The one who placed the first brick more than four hundred years ago creating what is now the **World of the Mafia** , a cruel and corrupt **World** that its beginnings were heroic and admirable, but became contaminated. A **World** that separated these two siblings. The old twin living in the clear blue sky surrounded by wonders and warmth. The twin abbandoned in the darkness of the night who welcomed him covering it in calm showing him the beauty that only he now knows... but tonight she is witness of the meeting of the three skies that defined a **World** , **Past** , **Present** and **Future**.

* * *

Omake: plans of a Queen.

 **Monocle Tokyo Bureau; 23:04 hrs.**

Observes everything happened with sharp and critical eye, she must do it in this unexpected situation. It was a startling surprise to learn Tsukina **Vongola** was thinking of looking for her Master, but between that the plan to surround him to contain him. It seemed an ambush and the truth is that she doesn't trust those who have hurt him. So with her **_Doves_** she was able to communicate with Rosso and inform her of the ambush.

It was opportune to find out thanks to her desire to recruit Caster of Black being a Servant that can be useful. So she was in a perfect spot to act in case Tsuna needed help if it turns out to be a **_Trap_** for him. Although she likes **_Traps_** , she hates being a victim of one or that her Master is.

Of course a situation appeared too complicated when it turned out that Daemon Spade decided to act before the time they calculated and not only has possessed Enma Kozato, but also made Ruler his Servant by corrupting her. It was interesting to see La Puselle being a corrupt version... it's a pity that she is now an enemy. The **French** Servant could have been a great ally.

Was surprised to see Vincent rushing, but she kept her distance from being discovered or affected by Kozato's **_Earth Flames_**. Knows she doesn't have the opportunity to kill Ruler as her attacks are mainly from **_Prana_** unless she has something sharp and **_Poison_** at hand. So she had to be patient and find an opportunity that she could take advantage of either to get the child out of there or to use this in her favor.

While following the Caster of Black group at a distance. She remembered something of vital importance on the Ruler Class, something that she believed more than necessary her Master must knows, otherwise this War would end long before time and she doesn't think to leave a stupid spirit bitter and obsessed will get away with.

She soon out of the corner of her eye glimpses Luna Rosso imitate her watching from a distance deciding between intervening or not. So with a **_Dove_** thinks to communicate let her handle things to her. With some luck she could see one of her plans fulfilled soon and happens that has in her hands an **_Amulet_** of the very useful luck that comes in the form of a pervert cat obsesed with her owner... yes, it was good idea to have taken Mei to wander.

...

 **Okay, Daemon has joined the battle and is already wreaking havoc. Ruler corrupted, the reunion of the twins. The first fights of Luna and Rider, as well as Byakuran who seems to be mediating. Illya and Fiore hunting Tsuna and Assassin of Black lurking while Vincent is in danger but at least alive thanks to the precautions that Tsuna had to protect him and secrets over Fortuna Rebirth. In the next chapter more fights and probably the death of some characters ... see you later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: Yes, I know it's late, but putting the last details I take more time than calculated. Something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter was that Joan hasn't become an Avenger, instead of the personality she has inside the Class mentioned, she has become a dark version of a saint who has a somewhat twisted way of thinking on the will of God. So she's the same Ruler we know but dark and cynical becoming a selfish woman who has her own goals and is willing to work with Daemon to achieve it.**

 **In this chapter more fights in spite of the prohibition of Vindice, will settle down a little more on some things with respect to Tsuna and Fortuna, the expected reunion of the twins and some more surprises but. I don't entertain you anymore and I leave you with this new chapter... enjoy.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 19: faults, conflicts and loneliness.

 **The New National Teather, Tokyo; 23:01 hrs.**

It was painful, to see her brother act like this. It reminded her of a cornered animal prepared to defend himself even to the bitter end. Tsukina acknowledges that it is her fault that he feels like this, knows he was hurt, sad, lonely and hurt by the way she rejected him... for all those cruel words that hurt him more than any hurt he could receive in the past. Now he aimed a weapon at her, something that was only destined for his enemies and whom he had to execute by order. She can remedy it, save him from loneliness, from being the sister he has always needed and dreamed of. "Every time I went to visit **Kaa-san's Grave** , I always found a **_Flower Arrangement_** in her grave. It was for you," Tsukina says, remembering all the times she would visit her **Mother's Grave** and find **_Fresh Flowers_**.

He recalls having visited the **Tomb** for the first time when he was over nine years old, it was shortly after his first mission as a Vindice. He was shocked she noticed the **_Flowers_**. "The first time we met, almost four years have passed since then. I had faced and defeated Mukuro. You appeared with other **Vindice**. I still remember clearly the way you arrested Mukuro. At that time I asked myself _"Why does it have to be so cruel?"_ , the cold, cruel and unnecessary form in which you caught him annoyed me. You did it out of revenge, because Mukuro tried to hurt me, didn't you?" he looking away, as if he were a child who made a prank and now they find out.

"Why do you hate me, Tsuna?" It is now Giotto who takes the floor causing the aforementioned to return to the present, showing himself cold and irritated to close his eyes. "Because you're a coward, a traitor. You were a damn coward who abandoned his people, his nation, his family. You could have avoided it, but instead you ran away, you let it happen and it's because of your mistakes that many have suffered," he says feeling the courage begins to sprout from within like a blooming seed.

"you had a good life, for this life we are the ones who have to pay for your mistakes. It's no use to justify you, I know the Vongola story and the origins of the **Mafia** and whatever you say..." Lancer could feel the cold hatred of her Master towards his ancestor to the point of wanting to kill him.

"For me you're a coward who instead of avoiding all this suffering, you ran away. You even made preparations to limit the power of the **_Vongola Rings_** , you saved your best friend by pretending his death, **CEDEF**... so many things but you didn't really try to solve anything... all under the excuse of not wanting an internal fight that would damage thirds." opens his eyes revealing his contempt for **Vongola** Primo.

"Just only made things worse and much more blood was shed. You let Daemon Spade do whatever he wants, even if you keep doing it to the current date and you still don't do anything." this last one confuses the three **Vongola** members.

Scáthach knows what Tsuna means. Tsuna because of losing Semiramis was broken and in the future the power of **Vindice** will be greater bringing sentence and fear in the **Underworld**. He is not equal to Spade because Tsuna used this method to avoid more innocent blood spilled even if he gained the hatred of all in the **Mafia** , Tsuna took control of **Vindice** not by ambition, but by the good of the innocents and to lock or to eliminate who dared to break the  Laws. Tsuna would never change who he is nor his goals... he would change the World by saving it without the **World** really realizing and his love for the **World**.

"It's repulsive the way that this horrible World that was created by your cowardice. See you and venere as a hero who was nothing other than a traitor. Fabio **Vongola** in spite of being the Boss with **Flame** but weak, to have a History of destruction, was who really began to change **Vongola** to what it was. He would have come a long way if it were not for his unexpected death defending what you left... his family. It's a pity that Fabio **Vongola** is perceived as a monster by the destruction in his  History." the History of the Settimo Vongola was tragic, the weakest between his two brothers and who is forced to carry **Vongola** before the death of his family and his wife only being him and his little daughter; Daniela. She was his motivation to try to return **Vongola** to what he was looking for the innocent stop losing their families because of the **Mafia**.

It is because of his history of destruction that no one noticed it. His daughter took the Vongola mantle following in the footsteps of her father and this would be inherited to Timoteo in the future. "Fabio unlike you, had reason to flee, but stayed despite having a daughter to care for and did what he had to do to save **Vongola** at once tried to change it to what was." declares with contempt to Giotto new account. Bermuda's adoptive son, knows he's being unfair to Giotto. He wanted to vent, he needed to do so even though he felt the pain of rejection, of Bermuda's death and frustration because he couldn't avoid the deaths of so many people caused by this  War, by his own fear. Ironically he can perfectly understand his ancestor, but he hates that.

"How do you know **Vindice** did not lied to you in everything they said to manipulate you and become what you are?" It is Reborn's turn to ask and seek something to make Noir doubt. "consequences. From the beginning they told me the truth, they knew I could betray them if I discovered the truth. Investigate on my own and find out they were telling the truth. Reborn, you better let something clear." turn his eyes to the Hitman.

"The decision to join **Vindice** was mine. Nobody forced me. Their plan was a single death." indicates the Ex- **Vindice**. "Checker Face." deduces the greatest Hitman in the **World**. "It was time after they revealed the truth about my origins. I didn't want anyone else to go through the same thing as me, so I joined **Vindice**." that's when Reborn smiles. "No, you did it to protect Tsukina." Tsuna doesn't contain his surprise at being discovered.

"You joined **Vindice** to become strong for the sole purpose of protecting her. It was because you have **_Vongola Blood_** in your veins and both share the same blood... because you sought to protect your only family in this **World**." Reborn's words affect Tsuna who remembers the pain of rejection recently, but also what he felt before of that moment ... the emotions he thought he had disappeared reappeared.

"The truth is that you still love Tsukina despite everything and proof of it is to be here despite considering this could be a **_Trap_**." the statement makes Tsuna back a step. "I..." he tries to speak. "I felt protected," says the older of the twins attracting the attention of her brother and his Servant.

"I had felt for some time somebody took care of me, it was as if my own shadow was watching over me... my whole life I felt a void that I felt was reduced every time I had that feeling. It was always you," Tsuna feels his heart stop at the warm smile of his sister, full of love, addressed to him. Something he dreamed about so long. "You did so much for me, you sacrificed your life and condemned yourself to take care of me when it's supposed to be my duty as your older sister," she says, gritting her teeth, beginning to shed tears, causing the white-haired killer to feel his heart quicken to his. He was astonished to see her cry.

"I paid you unfairly, I was cruel to you, ignore your love and sacrifice. I turned my back on you, my little brother, my family. All because of my stupidity... I hurt you when I should have been a good sister, I was a coward, an inconsiderate idiot who only caused you pain for my fear and inability to accept I wasn't alone. For having listened to our father when I didn't even give you the opportunity of anything..." cries without being able to stop the flow of her tears to her feelings and errors. "I hurt like never before when I thought you were dead, I felt was ripped half of my life and my soul!" she raised her voice sincerely causing him to step back a step.

"I was afraid of ever seeing you again, it's all my fault... you could be happy and not because of me!" she don't mind crying in front of him. Tsukina doesn't care because he's her beloved brother who sees her, because she has nothing to hide. "I felt so happy when I discovered you were still alive. So much so that I began to look for you... I don't want to lose you again!" shouts surprising the present causing the heart of the wandering twin to accelerate with force.

 **Motoyoyogicho; 23:11 hrs.**

Destruction, chaos and explosions are the source of the thunderous sound that lashes that area. It had been a moment ago that her entire group had been around, but it's been about five minutes Caster of Black and Kishinami ended up separating from the group. It was due to a building falling apart. She saw with her own eyes just like Saber of Black that and they could only deduce that they both died. Each time they were worse, no longer had the strength to continue running and to stay to fight wouldn't avoid sharing the same fate as the two of them.

Caren could try to **_Exorcise_** Enma Kozato, but it would not be for the time and preparations she didn't have before the sudden escape of **St. Andrews** long ago that left without the necessary thing for such task. Now there were only the two of them and Vincent. Even fleeing have not been unscathed. Although mildly, they have gained wounds because of the powerful attacks of the Donna **Shimon** that have been able to wreak havoc on her path. They feel their feet cool down and stumble, she eventually loosens the child **_Homunculus_** because of it.

"Nufufu, so far you have arrived." are the words of Enma who finds a **_Deathscythe_** in her hands ready to kill the child first being this her main objective. Caren tries to move to help him, but her frozen legs avoid it and everything which she can see is that huge and sharp weapon wielding like that of an executioner to judge a child who has not committed a sin that justifies such a death.

 **The New National Teather, Tokyo; 23:12 hrs.**

Confusion, it was a feeling that came to feel from an early age. When he did not know his past, if his parents had abandoned him, when he thought was alone with no one in the **World**. In those times when he grew up with spiteful jailers who even if it was for his vindictive plans that adopted him, he could recognize they tried to avoid with so much effort to fondle. Being a child and yet it was easy to love them and worry about what tormented their lives. That was why he struggled to be stronger, enough to kill Checker Face with the thought that by killing him, they would be happy.

His motivation to join **Vindice** , to become strong, to twist himself with the aim of being a **_Killing Machine_** devoid of the sensibility to finish with life of its objectives. It was none other than his twin sister. His motivations and manner of living have been driven by the needs of others. He recognized it a long time ago. He was close to losing his feelings and with a destiny to solitude where he would isolate himself from all remaining without any bond not to suffer... all for the deceit of an ancient being who has been playing with his life and that of those around him with pretext to do it for a greater good... perhaps a punishment for his past actions.

His reason for entering this War, to fight once again was the Queen that history has portrayed in a controversial way. A woman whose past startles her passions, her ambitions and selfishness. But he has discovered much more, the loneliness that she hates as much as he but accepted for her role in the **World** and that despite everything, she has a heart. He always decides to fight for others, never expecting anything in return although deep down he did it. He had wanted to be accepted, not recognition, but someone would smile from the bottom of its heart... he wants someone to love him, that is the absolute truth that until recently he understood. Know what love is, discovered love has many meanings.

And now he was at a crossroads as watched Tsukina cry. Throughout his life he learned to distinguish when someone pretended, when they lied. He did it by not having the **_Hyper Intuition Vongola_**. That allowed him to discover many things... that allows him to know Tsukina **Vongola** is sincere. "It was you who annihilated the **Oro Famiglia** , didn't you?" Reborn's question brings to reality the Ex- **Vindice** who turns his gaze to the personal Hitman of Nono **Vongola**.

"You did it because they were the ones who attacked that terrible day to your mother two." the owner of the **_Silent Arts_** is surprised again. Reborn's comment also draws surprise to his pupil who has managed to control his crying a little.

"All this time you have acted for the good of **Vongola** , but mainly for the good of your family. You don't hate **Vongola** and you are only resentful for the abandonment of Iemitsu." the implications of the former Sun Arcobaleno get Tsuna to recover something of himself. Start to realize something. "Noir, you're right about what you said about me, so I beg your pardon. It's my fault that you have to pay for my mistakes," Giotto says, earning the attention of a confused Tsuna because he had expected an explanation of his reasons for allowing things to come to this point, but instead his ancestor accepted his errors and apologize for it.

"That is why I ask your help to change the **_System of the Mafia_** , to make this a better place. I have the belief that we can achieve it together. I will not run away this time." Archer of Red says, looking at him with those eyes that seem to read. "That's right, we can do it together!" says Tsukina exalted to her younger brother who is startled by his inclusion.

"We can't. I... I can't, there are things you don't know about me and..." he tries to say, but his sister is ahead of him. "We all made mistakes, I know it will be difficult, but we will achieve it... together," interrupts her and the smile of hope in her is what stops him.

"Thank you for your hard work, Tsuna... good work." his being shudders. He does so when hears the words he dreamed so much, that sincere smile and her warm look full of affection next to those words accompanied by his name. When he dreamed of being accepted by his only family, his sister by whom he had come a long way that made him descend into the shadows always taking care of the Sky that she is.

"Tsuna. Together we will win this War, Kaa-san will be happy that we did it together... we'll win... together." she extends her hand towards him with that benevolent and sincere smile.

"Please, Tsuna. Take my hand." along with the internal conflict, his inner feelings stand out when sees his dream fulfilled. Though hesitant, he moves his arm ready to take his sister's hand. _"Tsuna, Daemon Spade has possessed the body of Kozato and Ruler is his new Servant."_ he hears the voice of Semiramis and that makes him wake up at the same time is surprised and him stop of reach his sister.

Something with great force hits and falls in place causing most of them to be covered. Next is the huge **_Stone Sword_** emerging with strength and speed. Scáthach can only see with disbelief that weapon striking Tsuna, blood jumping in huge amounts as his body was cut and driven with thunderous power away from it and said impulse to bring Tsuna's body to crash near the far side of the room destroying everything on the way. The four can only see with surprise the abandoned twin, lifeless at that point full of his own blood and surrounded by debris.

"I'm going to kill you!" cries Illya, determined to do away with the twins who have been playing with everyone in this War. She had arrived the moment the Vongola girl said they would win the War. Seeing had been right all this time determined to eliminate them before things got worse. Yet none of that mattered to the Queen of **Land of Shadows** who for the first time in her life felt an uncontrollable hatred and rage invade her with a need and desire to kill them all... wanted to make them pay with blood and pain.

 **Hatsudai, Shibuya, Tokyo; 23:29 hrs.**

Destruction hits the place once more. He felt his wound burn, it was quite large. He feels the slight tremor in his arms and it's because of the cry of the little one who surely feels guilty because in saving him, Byakuran ended up hurting himself. "All right, Vincent-kun, it's not serious. I'll be okay." seeks to reassure the child **_Homunculus_** by making a great effort not to show how much it hurt.

"Thanks for saving us." Caren thanks the eccentric lover of marshmallows who with some sweat on his face, nods. He had arrived in time to prevent Vincent being killed and left Adelheid unconscious, but Ruler managed to wound him in the back making a deep cut but not lethal for luck. At least Enma would be hurt enough to continue using so much **_Earth Flame_** which has allowed Daemon to be more cautious but giving them the advantage of gaining time by not wanting to risk Ruler falling into a **_Trap_** before the many unforeseen.

"I would have liked to have met with you under better circumstances. Even so I am happy to be on time," he says with a tired smile because of the wounds he earned, but it were worth it for what he got.

* * *

Flashback:

The sharp blade fell, hoping to spill the blood of that non-human child, to obtain the **_Great Grail_** and fulfill his ambitions without needing to win the  War. To his surprise, a figure in a white suit with a black dress shirt, interposed himself blocking the sheet by using the **_White Aplausse_** technique and thereby saving the child who looked incredulous at his savior.

"An angel?" thinks at first sight of the **_White Wings_** of the one who with his bare hands stopped the weapon. However the newcomer did not react fast enough to avoid the attack that came from behind in **_Ruler's Sword_**. He managed to move enough so that the cut was not deep enough to reach the spine or lungs at once one of his Wings was damaged. It did not last when two **_Dragons_** emerged from beneath the ground, one white and one black.

The **_White Dragon_** in the direction of Ruler who was about to attack, but did not succeed when Saber of Black took advantage of in an instant to reach her and attack with her **_Katana_** which caused her to move by reflex to not be cut, but leaving her guard down. So **_White Dragon_** struck her away from them. The **_Black Dragon_** hits Enma who releases **_Deathscythe_** and Adelheid tries to act, but the Millefiore was faster sliding between her **_Ice Attacks_** and reaching her.

" ** _White Finger (Shiroyubi)_** " is the last thing the **_Flame Glacier_** user can hear before being struck with the powerful attack that threw her away and leaving out of action. The taste didn't last long when they were hit by the effect of the **_Earth Flame_**.

But the mafioso albino was fast enough to hold Vincent in his arms, shielding him from the impact. Knowing the attacks of his enemies because of his ability with respect to the **Parallel Worlds** , knows the gap that Daemon has created with this reason why the **_Black Dragon_** multiplies going to attack the Donna Shimon. Ruler distracted by trying to get rid of the **_White Dragon_** is caught by **_Transparent Giant Hand_** and crashes into one of the nearby buildings.

From the ground Byakuran finds the arm extended due to his technique. The priestess comes quickly to him and helps him to get up. "There is no time to lose, we must hurry." suggests Saber recognizing cannot win despite the help. So they don't waste more time to run in as the **_Dragons_** distract Enma and Ruler by giving them the opportunity to get away.

End of flashback.

* * *

He is glad to have left his remaining **_Funeral Wreaths_** in the **Shelter**. Otherwise things would be worse. At the same time it was an intelligent move to have activated his **_Boxes of Carnage_** before entering battle. Although having gone far enough his **_Dragons_** will return later. Unfortunately that would have to wait if he did not want to retrieve them gave his location to the enemy obsessed with Elena and **Vongola**.

"Where's your Servant?" Caren asks, remembering the red knight who had that helmet hiding its identity. "Probably on way. Seeing the explosions, I came flying and I forward. Surely Saber-chan got mad at me for acting like an idiot... but it was worth it." says the **Millefiore**. In those moments the fight between the Rosso girl and the Magus sisters had a few minutes to finish.

Soon the multiple outbursts caught everyone's attention. He left Luvia-chan with them because they were not in a position to fight, Edelfelt could take care of them in the meantime. Byakuran could still hear Saber of Red annoyingly yelling and telling him to wait for her. "I would have called her, but this is my last Command Spell. If I am going to use it, it must be worth something." indicates the **Millefiore** leaning against the wall. At the moment it's better if he don't use his Wings, he's not in conditions, besides he would be an easier target for Daemon.

"What's the matter?, they didn't act like always did. It was rare," says Saber, who shows slight injuries. "Enma Kozato-chan is being possessed by Daemon Spade. He was the **_First Mist Guardian of Vongola_**." that surprises the majority being the name recognized by Saber. "That's impossible, he's supposed to be over four hundred years dead." she says incredulously.

" ** _Deathperation Flames_** can break certain **_Limitations_** that the **_Magecraft_** does not. His goal is surely to kill Vincent to seize the **_Great Grail_**. Surely he managed to deceive the **_Grail_** and prevent Enma-chan from losing her **_Command Spells_** before the death of Rider of Black." indicates Byakuran who again rejoins himself while holding Vincent in his arms protectively.

"His **_Mist Flames_** are so powerful that he could control and corrupt Ruler enough to make her the new Servant of Enma. If he could do all that, to obtain the **_Grail_** , he could fool the **_Leylines_** by restoring the **_Prana_** without having to eliminate the Servants to fill it. His goal is to use the power of the **_Grail_** to save the woman he loves." Gesso indicates that he is suddenly serious.

"This change will undoubtedly change the History of the Underworld and therefore the History of the World. Even those who are present we wouldn't exist... or at least most." says the latter by observing Okita who can understand what he means. "although it is painful, it is better to leave things as they are or could be a much worse destiny." indicates the albino before they were struck once more by the **_Earth Flame_**.

They end up falling to the ground once more. Byakuran doesn't retain a hurt smile knowing that the **_Shimon Ring_** is limited in power because of the **_Crystal_** used for Vincent . Because it was because of the effect of **_Blackout_** , it will not be easy even for Daemon to remove the **_Ice_** in the **_Shimon Ring_** without the risk of affecting him, **_Blackout_** is more superior and dangerous unlike **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** , even for someone like Daemon Spade.

"Nufufu. You all ran what you could. But it wasn't enough." Enma / Daemon says with Ruler at her side. Ahe was ready to finish her job, but something from above falls on their way... Saber of Red had arrived.

 **The New National Theater, Tokyo; 23:22 hrs.**

This was getting out of control. She doesn't understand, Berseker is the strongest hero of all, he should not have problems to finish with that woman. In its place she is watching Berseker fight having problems... how alarming was the ease with which Lancer of Black hurt her Servant. Einzbern runs while with her **_Machine Gun_** fires at Lancer who with a furious look blocks with a **_Spear_** the **_Shots_**. Scáthach uses **_Fire Runes_** against Illya.

She sees the great amount of power in that attack that forces her to occupy **_Time Accel_** to the second level to get to avoid that flare destroys part of the wall behind her. Could barely avoid it and feel the effect of her **_Magecraft_** immediately. Is surprised to see Lancer at a distance closed with her weapon to kill her, however Berseker avoids it.

Illya tries to go to fight next to her Servant, but feels a shiver that makes she stop at a stroke and a **_Shot_** passes by rubbing her cheek making a cut and from there to see the best Hitman in the **World** pointing her with his personal weapon. Those impassive eyes, black eyes, see her coldly... it was as if he were told she would soon be dead. However despite her situation doesn't avoid thinking that it was incredible the woman fought that way despite being easily noticed was furious and just wanted to kill them as it should. The man with curly sideburns knows this. So he has chosen to eliminate Illyasviel Von Einzbern and leave Berseker to the Servant of Tsuna... is the least he could do.

...

The **_Mechanical Spider_** moves to avoid the shot coming from the hand of the Donna **Vongola**. Like Lancer, she was blinded by hatred, by the innate desire to eliminate those who dared to take away her brother. Fiore has tried everything. This place gives she greater mobility compared to open field, but it's as if her opponent could read each of her attacks before she can even do anything to attack. The whole place was being easily destroyed by the attacks. The fire surrounding them impeding someone can escape... this seems to be a **_Hell_** that will be impossible to leave alive.

"This is the power of the Donna **Vongola**?" Fiore asks, seeing the destruction of the **_X-Burner_** fired with little power. She is surprised when in an instant Tsukina appears where to her and with her fist wrapped of **_Sky Flames_** attacks her. The young Yggdmillennia barely dodges and shudders to see those orange eyes, those eyes that were recently brown full of warmth and affection were filled with fury and hatred as that **_Flame_** on her forehead seemed to radiate with intense light.

...

The rain of **_Arrows_** hit his target, but as Chiron hoped, his Class equal was unscathed to be covered by that **_Mantle_** that shakes off the **_Arrows_** and it turn to ashes. He knows his most powerful attacks will soon serve against someone like Giotto **Vongola**. Even if he knows his identity, knows Giotto **Vongola** has no weakness except those he loves. Even now recognizes Archer of Red is furious and doesn't think to forgive them... the only way for this fight to end is the impending death of one of the two sides and recognizes have no chance to win. Even so, he will not give up knowing that if he loses, Fiore will be killed. In an instant **Vongola** Primo arrives until Chiron who sees the fiery fisted approach by what is limited to block it without touching his hands.

He knows that despite his **_Clairvoyance_** , **_Eye of the Mind_** and **_Divine Gift of Wisdom_** , he will not be able to win against the **_Vongola Hyper Intuition_** and even less **_Hyper Dying Will Mode_** being ironically the perfect countermeasure for his own abilities. That's why the best thing he can do is limit himself to close combat and his **_Divinity_** would prevent the **_Sky Flames_** from completely affecting him. However **_Deathperation Flames_** were something that could accomplish things unimaginable so it was better not to take a chance.

As if Primo could read Archer's thoughts, his attacks become much faster and harder for the master of **Greek** heroes who fails to block one of the **_Flame-Enhanced Punch_** that brutally hits him against one of the walls. "While you're going to die. At least try to fight using all your strength. It's more than all you deserve after what you did." from the rubble Archer of Black smiles. It is as he thought, the Sky that covers and accepts everything, does not surprise to him to be able to see his thoughts. Giotto was furious, but in spite of it, he fought showing the greatest respect to his adversary because unlike him, Chiron was a true hero who guided many who defended and changed the World.

He knows perfectly Chiron didn't want to attack Tsuna, he can feel his regret and guilt. Giotto would like to smile when he discover that the old **_Centaur_** really was a wise man and would have liked to have had a talk with such an excellent man, to know himself at a different time without destruction from the middle... unfortunately destiny is capricious because he doesn't intend to stop in eliminate him.

He easily evades a barrage of **_Arrows_** that pulverize the point where he was a few moments ago which causes him to allow himself to smile in a certain satisfied way to see that the opposing faction Archer would fight with everything. Archer of Black really would try. That was fine because he didn't want to kill him without giving the opportunity to defend himself... yet the enemy must die to go to the **Other World** and apologize to his offspring... only death can be enough excuse to compensate for their actions and mistakes.

 **Nishihara Shibuya; 23:20 hrs.**

The night was quiet. Funny if one takes into account the considerable number of fights in **Tokyo**. That is one of the reasons that make her uneasy. Assassin of Black had felt like in an instant her **_Connection_** with Tsuna was affected. She had to use all her self-control to not run to where he is. Knows he would be fine, Tsuna will return to her... is the absolute most important truth in her existence. That is why Semiramis would trust him and it is also that motive that makes her give up being impulsive. Besides the proud Celtic Queen was with him, she wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to him.

It is then the Wise Queen of **Assyria** looks to Caster of Black and the young brown-haired girl who lies unconscious after being struck by one of the rubble during the fight. The fall of that building allowed her to operate and to save them appearing they died. She caresses the silver-blue coat of Tsuna's **_Third Familar_**. Her ability not to be detected or perceived was really helpful. Mei attracted **_Good Luck_** , which helped her plans a lot. Even the amount of **_Jiang Shi_** was low in this area. Neither did she forget that Mei's claws are dangerous, the slightest scratch can **_Poison_** her victim... she was a feline with abilities to kill undetected or uncovered, nothing could stop or imprison her. The defect comes in her laziness and obsession with Tsuna... as well as being a pervert **_Cat_**.

The Servant of **_Class_** Caster smiles between relieved and happy because they could get out alive from there, but above all because Hakuno continues with life. She feel useless, a useless Servant. She has long since accepted the weakest Servant in the  War, is not strong enough even to protect her Master. Even things have gotten worse now that Ruler is being controlled and is a Servant competing and whom she cannot defeat because of her **_Magic Resistance_** and her combat **_Skills_** aren't good enough to beat a high ranking Servant.

Tamamo smiles sadly. Thinking of her dream, her wish she thought granted when was summoned. Knowing and finding love, someone she can love and someone loves her... that's all she wants and thought to have. Unfortunately it's not. "have you made your decision?" comes back to reality when hearing the question of Assassin of Black behind them. She is in a vulnerable position. If she rejects well Assassin could kill her or else Hakuno and justify was in her right to decide what to do with them when rejecting her.

"Detailed. I will not kill them if you refuse. It would be a waste considering the annoyances I took to save both you." indicates with a casual smile the old poisoner of the **World**. Tamamo happens to remember they have been close to dying many times, but always someone intervening and helping them. It cannot go on like this. "If I agree, can I save Hakuno from her **_Illness_**?" the girl in japanese clothes asks, keeping her golden eyes on her Master.

"As I said before. There is a possibility of saving her. My Master is someone special and will do everything in his power to save Hakuno Kishinami." indicates the long-haired woman looking distractedly where Lancer feels to fight with such power. Assassin can feel the rage and hatred in her. Even so she doesn't move to go to them, trust Tsuna, he will return to her side.

"I accept." is the final answer of Caster of Black who has decided to put the fate of both in the hands of the enigmatic woman who joins hands showing a satisfied smile. "Excellent. Very wise decision you have taken," says happily as she continues to hold Mei in her arms.

"If so, we'd better get out of here. It is a long way and although slightly, both are hurt." Tamamo is uncertain of her destiny, if she can trust this woman. No, she understands it's really her only choice, it was best if she wanted to protect Hakuno. With this Hakuno would cease to be a target, there would be no reason to attack her and she would be saved.

Hakuno's life was all that mattered and for this reason it was a sacrifice she did with pleasure... all for the sake of her beloved Master. Semiramis was satisfied, content. For her triumph and see her Plans come to fruition. At the moment it was best to return to **The University of Tokyo Hospital** being the meeting point where she would only have to wait for the arrival of the others. For now they had to go a long way, but with her **_Lucky Amulet_** would be no problem... it was only a matter of time.

 **The New National Theater, Tokyo; 23:26 hrs.**

The **_Shotgun Shots_** shatter one of the seats, just where she had been a few moments ago. Illya had to use **_Time Accel_** several times and yet that man seemed to be playing with her because it was never enough. She could not expect less from the best Hitman in the **World** , but things are getting worse and worse. To her astonishment Lancer although she has not left unscathed of to fight with Berseker, has managed to finish with three of his lives. With this he has died four times throughout the War.

"What, I thought you said you'd kill us all," Reborn sniggers with rage, shooting once more. Unlike before this time hit by injuring her in her left arm. She contains a cry of pain and doesnpt stop, avoiding further **_Shots_** of him.

...

The explosions damage more than before the place and debris fall from above. Fiore manages not to be beaten by these. However, this distracted her from keeping her full attention of Tsukina who in an instant reached her and with a **_Flame-Enhanced Punch_** attacks her not only to hurt her, but between it destroy the **_Mechanical Spider_** causing she to fall to the ground violently. The remains of the Yggdmillennia Young's **_Custom Wheelchair_** are scattered around her.

Fiore on the ground moves fast avoiding being stepped on. She tries to crawl and walk away from the Tenth **Vongola** , but for her bad luck, her legs are frozen, causing more weight than she had. Turns to extend her hand and attack, but her hand is instantly frozen and the young disabled person screams in pain feeling burning for the cold **_Ice_**. Yggdmillennia didnt feel it because it had been on her legs, still and numb. That pain rises as the **_Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition_** slowly begins to cover her body and she screams at the pain.

Chiron is distracted to hear the cry of his Master and from there to direct his sight to where she is. Presence the way she is being frozen. That is why he don't care about being vulnerable to the enemy. He aims with his **_Bow_** and **_Shoots_** against Tsukina. Of using more of his stronger attacks, he could hurt Fiore. It works by forcing Tsukina to step back, stopping to freeze the Magus Yggdmillennia. " ** _Big Bang Axle_**!" unfortunately for Archer of Black, the price for saving Fiore wouldn't be a simple blow. But an extremely powerful one who has torn his chest in spite of his **_Divinity_** and destroying his heart.

His sight doesn't go to Giotto, but keeps his gaze fixed on the girl who invoked him who is vulnerable at the moment. To the Donna **Vongola** extend her hand preparing to use **_X-Burner_** having in mind to eliminate her without leaving any trace of her. Despite the painful wound, try to move, to avoid it. But Chiron can't do anything. Just witness the imminent end of Fiore Yggdmillennia. He could see it, the **_Sky Flames_** shot free. It was only an instant, but he could see something... the attack easily destroys its target.

Note the calm in the eyes of the offspring of his opponent... she didn't notice. Chiron doesn't contain a partly satisfied smile. " _A serpent that devours another serpent... soon that will happen and then..._ " with that last thought Archer of Black begins to disappear, but he does with a smile feeling is a pity cannot witness it with his own eyes... but with a strange satisfaction is gone.

...

Lancer moves avoiding the cut of that **_Stone Sword_**. This opponent has been more difficult to face, every time that seems to have killed him, this one recovers completely. Even so she doesn't think to stop until she eliminates alls them. She will not forgive him for... something unexpected happens. The roar of a powerful weapon, the impact against the head of the colossal Servant followed by an explosion that covers the top of Heracles.

The fire in the place freezes instantly starting to explode and break causing everything to collapse. It was enough of a distraction for everyone. The next thing for the beautiful Queen of **Land of Shadows** is to feel someone take her wrist and in a instant disappear during the collapse in which the rest of the fighters are trapped.

 **Gyoen National Grande, Shinjuku; 23:29 hrs.**

Scáthach blinks once while she has the sensation of falling, being the next moment feels the moisture while she falls into the water and reflex begins to move, feels something pulls her arm and soon lies on the surface. She shakes her head, discovering Tsuna standing next to her, staying afloat and being the one who helped her up at the same time seems to hold something big with the other arm. All the rage and hatred that a few moments ago she carried, disappeared like the snow in spring... Lancer of Black was only enough to see he was still alive to calm down. They soon swim to the shore and out of the water to finish in the grass trying to regain some strength.

She looks around and recognizes the place, where the first fight happened, the one that Rider of Black and Archer of Red interrupted. Lancer tensed clearly remembering the way her Master was wounded, it was impossible for him to survive, but the connection he possesses by the **_Contract_** actually tells her, Tsuna lives.

"What happened?" she asks, not understanding the last thing that happened without turning to look at him. He breathes something agitated leaning on the grass remembering those moments and the way in which he survived.

* * *

Flashback:

Feels the heat around him, but above all the intense pain in his body at the same time begins to open the eyes discovering is surrounded by fire and ruins. For a moment he's confused, but don't delay in remembering what happened. The unexpected attack and the damage he received. Turns his body as rests his hands on the ground and begins to rise with difficulty. That has been the most painful attack he has ever received.

It was a moment, but **_Killer Instinct_** made him react to the danger he was in. **_The Dying Will Flames_** he obtained by saving Edelfelt's life through **_Blackout_** are no longer there. It was less than a second but for him it was like an eternity. **_Instinct_** being focused on his survival, made him look for a way to survive the attack by not having enough time to move when the **_Sword_** was about to touch his body.

This caused his mind to work and by reflection he used a **_Fortuna Ability_** that would allow him to survive. **_Acceleratio_** instantly regenerated his wounds, but his body would undoubtedly be torn apart by this single blow of such magnitude... it would be useless to occupy such a **_Ability_** that he would not have the power to prevent his death. **_La Résistance_** couldn't give him the resistance to endure it ... his body would be destroyed internally. **_Disaster_** would not act fast enough to break the weapon in such a short time... his death was inevitable. In that second he thought of Semiramis, his desire to see her happy.

That thought provoked his **_Killer Instinct_** triggered. His wish to see her again gave him the answer... **_Origin_**. **_Fortuna_** was his **_Personal Magecraft_** , no one could replicate it no matter how hard one tried, but he hadn't had the opportunity to know and explore the **_Limits_** of his own **_Magecraft_** before his limited **_Flames_**. For this reason, **_Fortuna's Abilities_** were limited to the derivations of **_Storm_** ( ** _Disaster_** ), **_Rain_** ( ** _Rivière_** ), **_Sun_** ( ** _Acceleratio_** ), **_Lightning_** ( ** _La Résistance_** ) and **_Cloud_** ( ** _Shinryaku_** ). While possessing control of so many **_Flames_** , he didn't have time to experiment or complete the rest.

But his **_Instinct_** in finding a way to save him from dying, it also gave answers and to some extent **_Fortuna's Limits_**... enough to know could come out alive from this. His **Uncertain Future** self completed the **_Ability_** derived from Night, but not completely of Sky or Earth... but being close to dying the ability he acquired and replaced instead of the **_Vongola Intuition_** , reveals part of what he can do... his closeness to death gives him answers.

 ** _Oath_** was born from **_Sky_** and **_Earth_** , just as **_Origin_** was born from **_Endlessly_** and **_Gravity_**. Using **_Oath Flame_** as a base, **_Origin_** was born whose ability emulates **_Oath Flame_** , but to a higher level because it restores the body instantly. Not only bones, even broken organs, arteries, cartilage, tendons, etc. He felt his body being torn apart at the same time. **_Origin_** restored it... it was as if the **_Time_** of his body was a **World** that is restored by retrogressing in the **_Time_**.

And it's now that he wakes up to discover in this moment **_Origin_** even restored the clothes that were damaged by that attack but not what he suffered from the impact when he collided. So his clothes showed only wear and lots of blood. In saving his life, he used most of the energy to use **_Deathperation Flames_** , but was alive and that was the important thing. As he reincorporated himself even though still felt the pain in his body. Watch the fight and between it to his sister ready to annihilate the young Yggdmillennia that lay considerably frozen on the ground.

The little knowledge gained from his near experience to die made him see he had enough to use his best **_Fortuna Ability_**. The ability named **_Veniality_** is the absolute power of **_Space_** and allows Tsuna to move at **Dimensional level**. Unlike **_Flame of Night_** , it's faster and doesn't need the creation of portals like **_Warp Hole_** so that Tsuna can move at a spatial level. The defect comes in not being able to move parts of his body, only the whole body... besides lets move **_Distant Objects_** into his gaze.

During the **_X-Burner_** with **_Veniality_** manages to reach Fiore, take her in his arms and remove her from there in a second, reappear in the box where with Discord points to Berseker of Red and using this time a **_Dying Will Bullet_** shot against Berseker concentrating **_Storm Flames_** in this **_Bullet_** with condensed effect that caused an explosion. Having to recover **_Flames_** , he extinguished the fire with **_Blackout_** forming **_Ice_** in its place to soon detonated with the idea of collapsing the **Teahter** and having enough **_Flames_** , returned to **_Teleport_** to arrive until Lancer, to take her of the wrist and to pull of her returning to use **_Veniality_** to escape with both being this time to a random place.

End of flashback.

* * *

Lancer turns to see her Master, is still worried after what she witnessed. From there to notice the girl who was unconscious and with much of her body frozen. "I got to use a **_Fortuna Ability_** that restored and prevented my body from being destroyed by that attack." he says, without imagining what causes interest and surprise in her. The purple-haired warrior turns her attention to the unconscious girl.

"What's wrong with her?" asks Scáthach interested. "Archer of Black is dead, she's no longer a Master. I didn't want to let her die." both go to see Fiore's hand finding the black marks have disappeared. "We have to get out of here. We are an easy target." Tsuna proceeds to take Fiore in his arms and from there begins to walk being watched by Lancer. The user of two **_Spears_** understands Tsuna survived because of another change in the fate.

Had perceived something through their **_Contract_** at the time he received the attack of Berserk of Red, but between it she heard his voice saying " _ignore any order that is not mine_ " and had the same feeling at when Cordelion used a **_Command Spells_** in she... there is no doubt Tsuna used a **_Command Spell_**... another change in events but fails to identify the cause that it took such a step. Every time an alteration in the story occurs, she worries, but this time seeing he has survived and in turn he forgave and saved the life of an enemy, doesn't avoid smiling feeling happy because even if again the story has been altered... Tsuna continues alive. Without stopping to smile, she quickly reached out, but with the idea of questioning him about what had happened.

 **Hatsudai, Shibuya, Tokyo; 23:31 hrs.**

The daughter of King Arthur keeps her sight on her new enemies, does giving a glance soon to her Master. "You look pathetic, Byakuran," the alluded one can only laugh amused by her comment. "Sorry, Saber-chan. Again I'm causing you problems," he says rising from the ground. The rest imitate him, **_Earth Flame_** not being used anymore. The clash of **_Swords_** didn't occur when Ruler was measuring her opponent, trying to find some opening. Enma had remained motionless. Daemon had felt the power of Giotto, although he couldn't count on the **_Intuition Vongola_** , he had always been sensitive to the presence of his first Boss and he was one of the people who knew the power of the First Sky **_Vongola_**.

Ruler is startled to feel the death of a Servant. Compared to Caster, this time she could feel it, she may have been distracted at that time or Caster of Black still alive, for some reason could not feel her. "Archer of Black is dead," the news seemed to surprise Enma, who soon smiles wickedly.

"Nufufu, it seems that somebody made to anger to Primo." the mention of Archer of Red causes Saber of Red is startled remembering the main objective of Byakuran and with this to deduce something happened with respect to Noir. The opening is perceived by Ruler that easily reaches Mordred who blocks the attack. Hence the exchange of attacks between both Servants of **_Swords_**.

The two move at surprising speeds being difficult for most to see their movements. Saber of Black could see the movements of both, but she did not dare to distance herself from the group in seeking to defend them from possible attacks. Enma Kozato, possessed or not, is dangerous. Byakuran was wounded and her Master was not somebody combative, at the same time was Vincent to whom that being that has possesed to the Donna **Shimon** , wanted to eliminate. The formed Mist Guardian attacks the group with the use of **_Illusions_**. They are surrounded by a fog, so is the knight of treachery and La Puselle. After hitting the swords once, the former Neutral Servant of the Great Grail War with a backward leap is lost in the **_Fog_**.

The red knight holds her **_Personal Sword_** with both hands on guard. Feels the danger for what she immediately prepares, "ignore it" she hears the voice of her Master and instead of ignoring what he says. Mordred chooses to listen to him and it's when the first attack arrives but it doesn't seem to hurt her anymore shadow. Immediately her **_Battle Instinct_** is activated and so this time she respond by blocking the hit of a sharp **_Blade_**. Clenching her teeth when anticipating will be a difficult battle.

* * *

Omake: Dilemmas and issues.

 **Near to Shinanomachi Station; 23:30 hrs.**

Calm, it's a state that appears on the outside while inside she doesn't stop feeling worried. Even if they run, she don't show any emotion on the outside because didn't want to be vulnerable and less vulnerable to her rivals. They do this because could feel the immense amounts of **_Prana_** coming from where the twins would gather. They had started the race to the **_New National Theater_** , when Lancer of Red said he felt the presence of his Shishou becoming aggressive and destructive which meant that something happened.

She herself had a bad feeling, Byakuran-san had left leaving her behind, said she had to stay with them being that he had something important to do. She wanted to go with him, but didn't to know Tohsaka and Matou would be vulnerable, Berseker of Black to consume much **_Prana_** could endanger the life of his master and Lancer of Red had been affected by the **_Poison Gas_**.

"Do you think that guy was right?" Rin asks, being with her sister, helped by Lancer to jump from ceiling to ceiling. "Of course, Byakuran-san is a very intelligent person, it would be foolish to ignore his advice," Luvia defends the Boss **_Millefiore_** 's reputation. She even remembers what he revealed to her about the War, **_Alaya_** , **_Gaia_** and between them the **Parallel Worlds**... especially Noir.

A part of her had difficulty accepting what he said but in the deepest part she believed in him. Luvia felt sadness for Byakuran-san and Noir, especially for the first to understand the burden he carries and how difficult it must be for him to have deep bonds with anyone... to see his loneliness. So she wanted to help him and it's hard not to go to him to help. Soon they stop being mainly by Cú Chulainn who is surprised.

"Shishou has disappeared." his statement surprises the three Magus. "Disappeared?" queried Rin confused. "yes. It was sudden, as if a light went out... no, as if..." it is then that Lancer shows more serious than before.

"Noir may be dead, and she has returned to the Land of Shadows when she runs out of Master," the Irish demigod deduces, leaving Edelfelt incredulous. No, it can't be possible, if Noir dies then all Byakuran-san's efforts... she breathes deeply without anyone noticing it, she does so not to be carried away by impulse as before. It's not possible, but also not only is she, all the Servants and Masters, their presences have become null.

When paying attention to this, remember the information about **_Fortuna Rebirth_** and the skill called **_Blackout_**. A versatile ability with the power to create ice of versatil utilities. The ability to recover energy by reversing the power of fire by extinguishing or freezing it, but also has the ability to seal and nullify the presence of those who are covered or trapped by the effects of **_Blackout_**... Noir cannot be tracked thanks to Blackout with exception of some skills in the **World** that can be counted with one hand. That means one thing, Noir had to use some technique of **_Blackout_** and therefore the presence of **Vongola** and those who were there has disappeared, they haven't disappeared or died, they can not feel them more by the interference generated by **_Blackout_**.

Was that or all those who were in that place have died. Unlikely if Byakuran-san is right that Noir is too stubborn to die. Even if **_Fortuna Rebirth_** is an **_Incomplete Magecraft_** , it is too dangerous and versatile that it is easier Noir gets to kill to be killed.

"Let's hurry up," Edelfelt soon jumps up to hear the calls from Tohsaka and the rest. Luvia ignores them because right now it's more important to reach the formed Craftsman of **_Vindice_** and make it possible for Byakuran-san to meet with him. The faster she locate Noir, the faster she can go to her friend and help him. Even if has a bad feeling about Boss Millefiore, she will fulfill what he asked for... she doesn't want to fail him like the last time.

* * *

 **And so far this has come. The reunion of the twins was fulfilled, some revelations between them two although still existing secrets between them. Illya underestimated her enemies and cost her two allies and Vincent is in danger like the group of Caren. Byakuran manages to interfere and Mordred has come to save him. Chiron is dead, Tsuna has discovered more about the Magecraft that originally created to kill Checker Face and taken certain measures, as well as save Fiore that in bads has learned one should never make a Sky angry. Well, before leaving I will leave some information about some Servants and the current skills of Fortuna Rebirth.**

Class: Archer.

Master: Tsukina

Identity: Giotto Vongola.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 180cm, 68kg.

Alignment: Lawful Good.

Sthrength: B

Endurance: C+

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: D-

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills:

- ** _Independent Action_** : A; can act in the absence of a Master. However, Master's backup is necessary if trying to use a **_Noble Phantasm_** that takes up a lot of _**Magical energy**_. Evidence of this comes in his interventions by helping Tsukina in the battle of the future and unleashing the true form of the **_Vongola Rings_**.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Charisma_** : B; he shown to be a calm and collected leader that cares for his friends and Famiglia and is willing to protect them from harm. was very charismatic, able to attracted and welcomed many kinds of people into his vigilante group. This trait made Giotto being compared to the sky. However this feature was not strong enough to stop the betrayal of Daemon Spade.

- ** _Acceptance of Sky_** : A; Vongola Primo was the kind of person who accepted anyone into the Famiglia, regardless of background. He is shown to highly value friendship and other bonds that he has with people he knows, and wish for their bonds to be always remembered. He is also a forgiving person that never holds any grudges; when Daemon betrayed him.

- ** _Eye of the Mind (True)_** : A; insight fostered from training, discipline. Calmly understands the ability of the opponent and the situation of the predicament one is in, and through combat logic is able to figure out way to get out of such a situation. This ability can be affected when his emotions are compromised.

- ** _Hyper Dying Will Mode_** : A; the user is able to fight calmly instead of using all of his dying will at once, with his pupils becoming a darker color and his irises becoming a lighter version of the original color of his eyes. Unlike the previous _**Dying Will Mode**_ , the user keeps his clothing intact. Being in this mode makes the target feel as if his body was breaking, yet that he's prepared to take on anything as well as to be unafraid of their body being destroyed.

- ** _Vongola Hyper Intuition_** : A; a _**Blood Trait**_ passed down through the generations of **Vongola** Bosses. It determines the eligibility of a person in order to be able to succeed the Vongola, and was described by the **Mafia** as being "a power that could see through all". This _**Ability**_ allows the user to predict upcoming attacks. Primo was seen using this ability to dodge a bullet.

Noble Phantasm:

 ** _Sky Vongola Ring_** : B; This **_Ring_** is proof of being the **Vongola** Sky Boss. A replica of the **_Original Vongola Ring_** having the form of when it was sealed by Giotto before his retirement. Even though it's a copy and therefore preventing it from revealing his full strength with the **_Original Vongola Ring_** in the **Present** being possible its existence, it partially has a slight connection to the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** making it possible to wound any enemy even if it possesses **_Divinity_**.

- ** _I-Gloves_** : B; A pair of special combat **_Gloves_** used by the **Vongola** Primo, Giotto. These lets being able to ignite the **_Dying Will Flame_** , which allows for propulsion. When Giotto did not use his **_I-Gloves_** for combat, he would use his **_Mitena di Vongola Primo_** instead.

* ** _Flame-Enhanced Punch_** : C; Coats his arms in **_Sky Flames_** and punches the target.

* ** _Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition_** : C; The technique is created by **Vongola** Primo, and later also used by his . It takes Giotto to be in the opposite state of the **_Hyper Dying Will State_** to create ice, which is highly negative compressed energy that can seal away **_Dying Will Flames_** and can only be melted by Hight-Level **_Dying Will Flames_** **_Rank: A_**.

- ** _Mantellio di Vongola Primo_** : B; Is a **_Cloak_** initially used by the first generation **Vongola** Boss, Giotto. The **_Cloak_** has the Roman Numeral "I" on the front to symbolize the connection to the **Vongola** Primo. The **_Cloak_** has the ability to nullify attacks using the **_Sky Flame's Harmony_** characteristic. The **_Sky-attribute_** of the **_Cloak_** even has the ability to turn solid objects in stone to contact. The use of this Noble Phantasm blocks the use of **_Mitena di Vondola Primo_**.

- ** _Mitena di Vondola Primo_** : A; A **_Gauntlet_** initially used by the first generation **Vongola** Boss, Giotto. The gauntlet is decorated with the Roman Numeral "I" on the front to symbolize the connection to the **Vongola** Primo. When either Giotto focuses all his **_Flames_** onto his fist for a single attack, his **_Gloves_** change and are capable of delivering a devastating punch to the enemy. The use of this Noble Phantasm blocks the use of **_Mantellio di Vongola Primo_** _._

* ** _Big Bang Axle_** : A; Concentrate **_Sky Flames_** in his fist to deliver a powerful punch that is said to have no equal in power and can wipe out any enemy with that one blow.

* ** _Burning_ _Axle_** : A+: Is an attack that has more power than the **_Big Bang Axle_**. Nobody in the story that has received this attack has lived to tell it so this technique is considered a Myth since it has never been necessary to use it.

 ** _Ultimate Dying Will Mode_** : A+; Is an ascension form of the **_Hyper Dying Will Mode_**. This is the final stage of any **_Dying Will Mode_**. the user has no need for **_Extra Weaponry_** and fights with the **_Flames_**. Differentiating from the other two forms, **_Ultimate_** allows the user to be engulfed in a flame without regrets... the user in this state is unable to use his other **_Noble Phantasm_** and its power is incompleted because this form on **Vongola** Primo is a  Myth.

 ** _Ultimate Vongola Intuition_** : A+; This form of **_Vongola Intuition_** is an enhanced version. Like regular **_Vongola Intuition_** , ones with **_Vongola Blood_** are able to see opponents move but with quicker reaction times, allowing the user to take in his surroundings more. With this, the user is able to dodge short warps and strike at the opportune moment... its power is incompleted because this form on **Vongola** Primo is a  Myth.

...

Class: Saber.

Master: Caren Hortensia.

Identity: Souji Okita.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 158cm, 45kg.

Alignment: True Neutral.

Sthrength: C

Endurance: E

Agility: A+

Mana: E

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: C

Class Skills:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : E; is very low due to her existing in the Bakumatsu era where **_Magic_** is an uncommon practice when the mystery is thin.

- ** _Riding_** : E; Her **_Riding_** skill is limited due to the **Shinsengumi** have only rode on horses.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Eye of the Mind (False)_** : A; Danger avoidance due to **_Intuition sixth sense_**. Prediction of risk due to natural talent, also known as insect bites. It also has resistance to correction due to visual disturbance.

- ** _Weak_** ** _Constitution_** : A; it is a weakness struck by the nature of frail health. In Saber case, it is the result of **_Tuberculosis Illness_** in her lifetime. The skill nature is similar to **_Innocent Monster_** curse where the people of future generations perspective effects the existence of Heroic Spirit. She is accompanied by the risk of sudden status drop at anytime of every action. The probability of risk is not high but when it is invoked in combat, it is immense.

- ** _Reduced Earth_** : B; is a technique to cut down the distance between opponents instantly. Many martial arts masters have pursue the extremity of **_Step Movements_** in martial arts. Rather than a simple quickness, there are numerous phenomena that are connected with each other and are completed with walking, body movement, **_Breathing_** and blind spot. The highest grade beyond **_A-rank_** becomes a long dimension leap technique and it would be in the category of **_Sage Techniques_**.

Noble Phantasm:

- ** _Coat of Oaths_**

Rank: C

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 1

Maximum number of targets: 1 Person

Is one of the **_Noble Phantasms_** belonging to Okita Souji. It is the official uniform worn by members of the **Shinsengumi force** in **Kyoto** during the Bakumatsu period. It was notable at its time for having a pale blue-green colour and white triangle design that stood out from the normal browns, blacks and greys of warrior clothing of the period. When Saber equips it, it improves her parameters and her armament ranks up. Under normal circumstances Saber is armed with " ** _Kojiki Kiyomitsu_** " (lit. Poor Kiyomitsu) but as it was affected by future generations, her beloved katana " ** _Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune_** " has been ranked up.

- ** _Flag of Sincerity_**

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm

Range: 1-50

Maximum number of targets: 1-200 People

Is one of the **_Noble Phantasms_** belonging to Okita Souji. It is the Shinsengumi troops' flag with the  Japanese kanji "sincerity" (makoto) inscribed on it. Once this **_Flag_** is raised, the **_Shinsengumi troops_** are summoned within a certain range of the **_Flag_**. Each of the squad members is an independent Servant that do not have **_Noble Phantasms_** , and their combat capability is far from their best. Each of the squad members has an **_E- Rank_** " ** _Independent Action_** " **_Skill_** , the absence of a Master limiting their activity to a short period of time.

It is similar to the King of Conquerors's **_Ionioi Hetairoi_** **_Noble Phantasm_**. However, the number of deployed squad members is rather small in scale and the **_Rank_** as a **_Noble Phantasm_** is comparatively low.

By the way, this flag holds all the captains of the **Shinsengumi** , the squad members are summoned by the mental imagery of the imposing user, and their personalities and faces will change somewhat. For example, in the hands of Okita Souji, Hijikata Toshizo would be summoned as the wicked **Shinsengumi** while Kondou Isami would be summoned as a trustworthy **Shinsengumi**. However, there are some who will not answer the summoning if they are on bad terms with the summoner to being with. Okita is a rather popular **Shinsengumi** who's call will be answered by many.

- ** _Avidya, Three-Stage Thrust_**

Rank: -

Type: Anti-Unit Mystic Sword

Range: 1

Maximum number of targets: 1

A technique utilized by the extraordinary genius swordsman Okita Souji. Consisting of a **_First Thrust_** ( ** _Ichi no Tsuki_** ), **_Second Thrust_** ( ** _Ni no Tsuki_** ) and **_Third Thrust_** ( ** _San no Tsuki_** ), it is a concealed sword that is produced by transcendent technique and speed, from the stance of Hira-Seigan "Turning the Edge Sideways and Aiming at the Eye".

Rather than "almost simultaneously," the thrusts occur "all at the same time." For an instant, the unleashed **_First Thrust_** , **_Second Thrust_** and **_Third Thrust_** "exist at the same time" and at the "same position". Even if the **_First Thrust_** was blocked, the **_Second_** and **_Third Thrusts_** would be at the same position and break through. The contradiction this causes creates a localized breakdown in causality at the point of the **_Sword_** , making it virtually impossible to protect against this technique. Because of the resulting collapse of causal relationships, it is a technique that surpasses the simple destruction of material things.

...

Class: Archer.

Master: Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia.

Identity: Chiron.

Gender: Male.

Height/Weight: 179cm, 81kg.

Alignment: Lawful Good.

Sthrength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: A+

Mana: B

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

- ** _Independent Action_** : A; can act in the absence of a Master.

However, Master's backup is necessary if trying to use a **_Noble Phantasm_** that takes up a lot of **_Magical energy_**.

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : B; **_Magecraft Invocations_** in regards to three bars or less are completely nullified. It it is difficult to be harmed by **_High Thaumaturgy_** , **_Ritual Spells_** , etc.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Clairvoyance_** : B+; good **_Eyesight_**. Can capture (with one's eyes) far-off targets, dynamic vision is improved. Because of a good balance with **_Eye of the Mind (True)_** , limited future sight is possible.

- ** _Eye of the Mind (True)_** : A; insight fostered from training, discipline. Calmly understands the ability of the opponent and the situation of the predicament one is in, and through combat logic is able to figure out way to get out of such a situation.

- ** _Divinity_** : C; an existence born between the Great Earth God (Cronus) and a **_Fairy_**. Just before death the body declined into a human body. Has a large **_Rank-Down_**.

- ** _Divine Gift of Wisdom_** : A+; Greek Mythology's Gods gave the sage various wisdoms. Other than those characteristic of heroes, almost all other skills of proficiency **_B-A rank_** can be displayed. Also with a Master's agreement, other Servant's can be granted skills.

Noble Phantasm:

 ** _Antares Snipe: Scorpion Shot_**

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 5-99

Max Targets: 1 Person

The embodiment of the episode where Chiron who turned into Sagittarius is always aiming at the Scorpion in the sky. Said to have pierced a star, it is the ultimate shot that an Archer can reach. The moment the target is determined firing is possible. Not from the bow, but the star shoots a comet shot. In the case of death, automatic invocation happens after a turn. After this **_Noble Phantasm_** has been used it cannot be used until the next night.

...

Class: Ruler.

Master: Enma Kozato/Daemon Spade

Identity: Jeanne d'Arc or Joan of Arc.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 159cm, 44kg.

Alignment: Neutral Evil.

Sthrength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A++

Class Abilities:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : Ex; In addition to the _**Magic Resistance**_ of the Saber _**Class**_ , she demonstrates a high anti-magic from her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the _**Magecraft**_ , only Joan will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. It cannot cope with the Sacraments of the **Church**.

- ** _True Name Discernment_** ; B: If summoned as a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with concealment abilities, a _**Luck**_ check is required.

- ** _God's Resolution_** : A; Ruler's privilege. Two _**Command Spells**_ can be used for each Servant participating in the _**Holy Grail War**_. Cannot re-purpose others _**Command Spells**_.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Revelation_** : A **;** A _**Skill**_ equivalent to " _ **Instinct**_ ". _**Instinct**_ is a sixth sense regarding battles, but " _ **Revelation**_ " accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis (so she thinks), it cannot be explained well to others.

- ** _Charisma_** **:** C; The natural talent to command an army. Joan's figure participating in the assaults hoisting a flag raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to her _**Charisma**_ , it is possible to make others believe in the contents of the "revelations" without basis.

- ** _Saint_** **:** B; Indicates being acknowledged as a saint. When summoned as a Servant, the ability of saint is selected one among "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", "automatic HP recovery", "1 _**Rank-Up**_ to _**Charisma**_ " and "production of a holy shroud is possible".

Noble Phantasm:

- ** _La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Virgin_**

Rank: C (After Revelation) EX (After Revelation)  
Type: Suicide attack Noble Phantasm  
Range: ?  
Maximum number of targets: ?

A holy sword that manifest flames which uses the line of a death poem "O Lord, I entrust this body to you..." as activation incantation. A conceptual crystallization weapon that interpreted Joan's burning at the stake in an attack-like fashion. A subspecies of **_Reality Marble_** , an imagined landscape crystallized as a **_Sword_**. This sword is **_Heroic Spirit Joan of Arc_** herself and after the battle in which this **_Noble Phantasm_** was manifested, Joan will be extinguished.

 **-** ** _Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me_**

Rank: A  
Type: Barrier Noble Phantasm  
Range: 1-10  
Maximum number of targets: ?

...

Class: Assassin.

Faction: Black.

Master: Tsuna

Identity: Semiramis.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 169cm, 51kg.

Alignment: Lawful Evil.

Sthrength: (E) C

Endurance: (D) B-

Agility: (D) B

Mana: (A) A+

Luck: A

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills:

- ** _Presence Concealment_** : (C+) A+; Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. The rank of presence concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack. However, this condition does not apply to Poisoning something. This ability improved after years of hiding even from **Vindice** , **Mage's Association** and the **Church**.

- ** _Territory Creation_** : EX; Creates an area that is advantageous to oneself as a Magus. By gathering specific Materials, it is possible to create a " ** _Hanging Garden_** ", superior to a " **Temple** ".

- ** _Item Creation_** : C; Allows the creation of **_Items_** that carry **_Magical energy_**. Semiramis specializes in **_Poisons_** , so she can't make any other types of **_Tools_**.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Familiar_** ( ** _Doves_** ): D; Allows the use of **_Doves_** as **_Familiars_**. They can be directed by through alone, without need for a **_Contract_**.

- ** _Dual Summon_** : B; Grants the **_Class Skills_** of both the Assassin and Caster **_Classes_**. An exceedingly rare trait, possessed only by a select few Servants.

- ** _Divinity_** : C; Semiramis was the daugther of the **Syrian** fish goddess Derketo and a mortal.

Noble Phantasms:

- ** _Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity_**

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-world Noble Phantasm

Range: 10-100

Max Targets: 1000

The **_Hanging Gardens of Babylon_**. In reality, Semiramis had nothing to do with its construction. However, due to the misunderstandings of countless people, it became her **_Noble Phantasm_**. Because this **_Noble Phantasm_** is "vanity" itself, the conditions for its activation are strict. It is necessary to gather a fixed amount of soil and stone from ruins in the vicinity of **Baghdad** , **Iraq** , and only once these **Materials** are prepared can the activation proceed, (This entire process takes at least three days). As the name suggests, it manifests as an " ** _Enormous Fortress Hanging in the Air_** ". And, within this **Fortress** , all of Semiramis' parameters are increased in **_Rank_**. On top of that, her fame level is also boosted to the highest **_Class_** , and attacks are revised in her favor.

 ** _- Sikera Ušum: Arrogant King's Alcohol_**

Rank: B+

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 1-20

Max Targets: 10 People

A **_Noble Phantasm_** that can only be invoked at the **_Throne in the Aerial Gardens of Vanity_**. The **_Atmosphere_** and **_Magecraft_** receive a " ** _Poison_** " Environmental property. When this **_Noble Phantasm_** is invoked, the **_Magecraft_** Semiramis uses is granted a " ** _Poison_** " attribute. Heroes who posses legends that say " ** _Poison_** had no effect" are granted a debuff bonus, on the other hand, if they have an episode where they died to **_Poison_** , damage is doubled. Different types of **_Poison_** can be selected as well. In regards to the image, the **_Poison_** 's appearance manifests as **_Chains_**.

...

 _ **Killer Instinct**_ : The impulse that seeks and guarantees the survival and elimination of everything that is considered a threat to his well-being. Is the counterpart of _**Vongola Intuition**_ as it is driven by its own well-being and is stronger as it is closer to own death being much more precise but requiring a time of reaction for its full use without dying in the process... the talent to see beyond everything around him.

At the same time the process of thinking, perception of time and analysis is faster and superior... is comparable to cold and fast thinking where the emotions that trigger the desire and need to live improve the capabilities of _**Killer Instinct**_ and its effectiveness to find the right way to survive under various circumstances and kill what threatens personal safety.

 ** _Fortuna Rebirth_** : is the **_Magecraft_** born of the combination of **_Deathperation Flames_** and **_Prana_**. Can be considered as a completely different level that surpasses the power of both powers. The only one that **_Fortuna_** can use is Tsuna by requiring the combination and balance of **_Sky Flame_** and **_Flame of the Night_** , as well as the **_Zero Point Breakthrought_** effect to condense both energies to avoid overflowing.

The effects and abilities of each **_Flame_** can be combined bringing a new effect. Without ambiguity Tsuna has not completely dominated **_Fortuna_** because of his limitations. Without it once he is able to develop a quantity of abilities equal to the amount of **_Flames_** that he dominate. The skills of **_Fortuna_** surpass and give greater versatility compared to the natural **_Flames_**. It's an incomplete **_Magecraft_** , however once it's finished, its level can be considered to equal or surpass the **_True Magics_**.

- ** _Veniality_** : is the absolute power of **_Space_** and allows Tsuna to move at **_Dimensional Level_**. Unlike **_Flame of Night_** , it's faster and doesn't need the creation of portals like **_Warp Hole_** so that Tsuna can move at a spatial level. The defect comes in not being able to move parts of his body, only the whole body... besides lets move **_Distant Objects_** into his gaze. Its power makes possible attacks can damage **_Dimensional Level_**.

Because it is the **_Eighth Element_** , the **World** cannot reform to avoid the effects of **_Veniality_** whose ability can even open **_Portals_** to **Other Worlds** and **_Different Dimensions_**. To cross **_Dimensions_** and **Worlds** is impossible being that the body of any would be destroyed by the alterations that exist between the **Worlds** and **_Realities_**.

- ** _Gravity_** : Total manipulation of the surrounding **_Gravity_**. Unlike **_Earth Flame_** , **_Gravity_** allows greater control to the degree of altering polarity and attraction and its power is not necessarily stronger when manifested in the body of the user and it don't need to create **_Spheres of Gravity_**. Once **_Fortuna_** is complete, Tsuna will be able to alter **_Gravity_** around him or in a **_Remote Area_** either by raising or reducing it. At the moment **_Gravity_** is limited to repel or retain a limited amount of objectives, as well as to facilitate his mobility in the moments that are convenient.

- ** _Origin_** : was born from **_Endlessly_** and **_Gravity_**. Using **_Oath Flame_** as a base, **_Origin_** was born whose ability emulates **_Oath Flame_** , but to a higher level because it restores the body instantly. Not only bones, even broken organs, arteries, cartilage, tendons, etc. **_Origin_** restored the body and avoid being destroyed... it was as if the **_Time_** of his body was a **World** that is restored by retrogressing in the **_Time_**.

Is such the **_Origin_** quality that would allow Tsuna to move through **_Dimensions_** and **Worlds** without side effects or his body and soul being destroyed or affected by **_Dimensional Distortion_** as compared to the Byakuran attempt that brought Ghost as a result... Tsuna couldn't be rejected by the **Worlds** and their respective **_Systems_** avoiding to cause some damage in the **_Reality_** and **_Existence_** such a **_Paradox_**.

- ** _Endlessly_** : Born of **_Sky Flames_** and _**Magecraft**_. Has the power of **_Adaptability_** and **_Synchronization_** allowing to combine the diverse abilities of **_Fortuna_** to create new **_Abilities_** able to alter, **_Time_** , **_Space_** , **_Dimension_** , **_Plane_** and **_Reality_**. A comparison of **_Sky Flames_**... its manifestation is not based on creation of fire, but on the alteration and modification of _**Time**_. An example of it is the creation of **_Familiars_** using as base or point of reference some living being and even object ... this allows the **_Familiars_** created of living beings or **_Organic Matter_** to acquire **_Abilities_** and a **_Human Form_** besides the original one that they had in a beginning.

The **_Ability Endlessly_** is the absolute power to manipulate **_Time_** without the complication that the **World** and its essence are affected by which the **World** doesn't try to reform it being that it is not something unnatural being the essence of the same death that drives the energy of the **_Dying Will Flames_**. However its use requires an excessive amount of **_Prana_** and **_Flames_** and references of **Time** and **Place** limiting too much its use over time but being more used to enhance other abilities and creation of these... its complete potential is unknown yet.

- ** _Acceleratio_** (acceleration): The power of **_Activation_** is surpassed by **_Acceleratio_** that not only accelerates the cellular activity, but also the speed and time of reaction on a scale greater than the **_Sun Flame_** to the degree of regenerate wounds almost instantly. However in low levels causes high tension in the body that becomes pain... this power is more focused on speed. This **_Magecraft_** can be used in objects.

- ** _Rivière_** (River): This **_Ability_** allows the flow of attacks and movements of the user, also has the quality of weakening effects of all kinds, slow the movements of those around, as well as greater control in the flow of **_Prana_** and **_Flames_** as well as currents in a river.

Still continues at a low level, but once **_Fortuna_** is complete can use **_Rivière_** to a much higher level capable of creating a **_Field of effect_** that can even paralyze any **_Corporal Actions_** of those around him, the power to stop their **_Motor Functions_** and **_Vital Organs_**... cause death. Yet it is a skill that Tsuna will never use when he has close allies into the range.

- ** _La Résistance_** (The Resistance): This power is derived from **_Lightning Flame_** , its specialty comes in raising the resistance of the body or objects, it can also create electricity that raises the response of the body in various forms and gives a high resistance to electricity approaching a little **_Electricco Cuoio_**. It also enhances rapid thinking and response.

- ** _Disaster_** : Created from **_Storm Flame_** , has the ability to weaken and damage everything it touches, including effects of some power or _**Ability**_ , in turn can damage the cells of their victims causing recovery is much slower... most the cases the victim dies after receiving a fatal injury provoked by **_Disaster_**. One of its effects is that Tsuna's attacks do more damage more easily.

- ** _Sinryaku_** (Invasion): **_Replication_** capability. As such, it's suitable for anything that involves increasing the size and multiplication of numbers of any object... even is able to replicate objects created by high **_Thaumaturgy_** although with a cost of **_Prana_** and **_Flames_** elevated depending on the **_Rank_** and **_Level_**... the more **_Rare_** and **_Unique_** the **_Materials_** the greater the difficulty and **_Fortuna_** being still at an **_Incomplete Level_** it's impossible to copy something created within the **_Holy_** or **_Demonic_** category.

Its **_Invasion_** effect allows the manifestation and amplification of the abilities of **_Fortuna_** and even is able to alter and affect abilities that imply **_Creation_** or **_Manipulation_** of **_Areas_** being highly advantageous when the enemy realizes techniques that involve a great area, such as to **_Create_** a **_Cyclone_** or a **_Field of force_** impermeable and can even alter to a certain extent the **_Reality Marble_**.

 ** _Blackout_** : Ability for perfect and absolute control over freezing power. Can be formed from the heat in the environment or from the energy around him. Doesn't need direct contact to operate, has the ability to seal just like **_Zero Point Breakthrought_**. This **_Ice_** can't be melted or destroyed unless it is Tsuna who wants it or faces a power or strenght of high power.

The enemy energy used for **_Blackout_** provides new energy for Tsuna... he can get **_Deathperation Flames_** or **_Prana_** depending on the energy where it is derived. Even has the capacity to create weak explosions that form a small haze that blinds the enemy depending on the energy used

- ** _Graveyard dei Sospiri_** : Absolute execution technique capable of killing every enemy within the zone. Attacks and seals those within the range being impossible to escape... it is only possible to use it in closed places.

Objects and weapons:

 ** _Scpecial Grenade_** : hese grenades possess within them some of the **_Flames of the Sky_** condensed in its interior to a certain extent. Depending on the situation will use the most compatible **_Grenade_** for a satisfactory solution.

 ** _Chains of Vindice_** : **_Chains_** that have some of **_Fortuna_** 's capabilities. Each **_Chain_** will be used according to the situation and objective of Tsuna.

 ** _Pistols_** : **_Common Guns_** occupied by Tsuna for his battles. It lack some **_Special Ability_** , however like many weapons, can be used for the use of some **_Ability_** of **_Fortuna_**.

 ** _Cards_** : **_Poker cards_** used as throwing weapons possessing the effects of **_Disaster_** and **_La Résistance_** to drill and kill targets with great ease.

 ** _Discord_** : A special **_50-gauge Revolver_** that occupies as **_Munition_** **_Dying Will Bullets_** or **_50-caliber Bullets_** used to kill enemies or huge, heavy creatures because of its high destructive power... as the killer **Vindice** his work is not just limited to capture or assassinate criminals in the **Mafia** , but to end any threat that might harm his **World** whether human or not.

 **Okay, there will be more updates on Tsuna's abilities in future chapters, as well as the remaining Servants and their stats. Ironically later with Giotto in his Noble Phantasm and other qualities, I hope everything is within the acceptable, for now I say goodbye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: Greetings to all, here is the new chapter. We will continue from where we remain the battle between Byakuran, Mordred versus Daemon/Enma and Ruler that has been corrupted, also a few surprises that I hope will be to your liking but I have finally decided to definitely change the Rated will not be necessary since I haven't written Leemons and there are only a few innuendoes of sex, I don't feel apt even to write something like that. In turn that the deaths have not been very graphic to justify the change... perhaps in the future it does, but not now.**

 **The chapter mentions certain pending issues. I hope the battle that comes is to you liking and with it the complete statistics of Mordred and Ruler. I leave you with your reading and hope it will be to your liking.**

 _ **Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames.**_

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 20: bond and fragility.

 **Hatsudai, Shibuya, Tokyo; 23:34 hrs.**

It's annoying, she had to block her attacks only without being able to counterattack to her displeasure. Hearing Byakuran's instructions when to evade and when not. Mordred passes to relief, observes the fog begins to fade and of there she is noticed to the redheaded **Shimon** trapped by **_White Dragon_** that is limited to keep her captive. Byakuran was catching with the palms of his hands the sharp **_Deathscythe_** and behind him Saber of Black and Caren and having the opportunity to catch it with his **_Dragon_** that was moving underground to ignore the **_Illusions_** of the enemy and to reach its target. With this Mordred discovers he had anticipated the intentions of the enemy who would try to wipe out the weakest first, wait for the opportune moment to do so to use this in his favor.

It can be noticed the little ice that still covered part of the best friend of Tsukina, extends canceling with it the Illusions and causing Daemon weakens. "Bastard!" Daemon lets loose through Enma.

"You made a mistake in underestimating me, Daemon-kun. While this was Tsu-chan's work, I know how to extend its **_Effect_**. Although I would never dream of achieving something equal or similar to what he has achieved." something he will not say is that he could only do it once, the cold of **_Blackout_** would be affecting Daemon again, but it would last less time and in a short time it would eventually disappear freeing him completely of its **_Effects_**.

"Miserable, you only earned a little time. You only delay the inevitable," says the arrogant first Mist Guardian **Vongola** giving a furious smile. Despite what has been achieved, **_White Dragon_** is expelled showing power leaks. Although again he could not use Illusions for a while, he could still fight and finish them with the **_Earth Flame_** that he can access and they all noticed it.

"There's a quick way to make it easier," says Ruler, who stands near her new Master. Her words draw the attention of others to what Byakuran is surprised to have left that detail. "What is it?" Enma's/Daemon's distorted voice is heard causing some fear.

"I have a privilege above the rest of the Servants. It's called **_God's Resolution_**." that attracts the attention of the **Vongola** spectrum. " ** _God's Resolution_** are **_Command Spell_** that the Ruler **_Class_** can use to order the Servants, a measure in case something threatens the **_Grail War_**." that provoked many were then questioned why she did not use it during the attack to **St. Andrews**.

Byakuran had the answer. Because Ruler did not believe it was necessary, had not anticipated the **_Jiang Shi_** would extend beyond even the **Limits of Tokyo**. She had naively thought that it were only being used in that attack and never considered a **_Trap_** because no one worthy enough to be recognized by the **_Great Grail_** would dare to sacrifice so many people.

When she saw her mistake, it was too late, and before she could do anything, the death of the **_Tsuna Doll_** and Bermuda's intervention made her forget about her gift and since then she has been guilty for not having acted before, for having attributed that it was God's will not to do it and that was a test... she had confused the will of God with that of the human that were driven by greed... because she didn't know Heng Wu stole that right from someone else.

Now she has changed from being the Saint that came to be throughout her existence, she has become a destructive, selfish and cruel woman who will end up with the one who crosses her path and the will of God has been since the principle that she participates as a Servant and wins to seek to fulfill a wish that brings her happiness.

Joan of Arc has gone from being a woman who seeks the happiness of others to seek her own. "Can you do it?" questions Daemon who keeps his doubts about something that is too good to be true. The Corrupt Servant smiles maliciously. "requires two **_Command Spells_** , to make me listen and the second to obey my order without failing." that alerted the two Servant with a similar face who see Ruler keep her smile as she clasps her hands in the form of prayer ready to do so. It's Daemon who speaks next.

"Wait. With the exception of Archer of Red, you eliminates all Servants." he indicates to the surprise of the majority. Jeanne blinks once surprised. From there she is cold with a smile. "agrees." obeys, but that request has caused Ruler feel distrust.

The possibility of being betrayed crosses her mind and with it the determination to kill her Master if that happens... Ruler already have a Master thought for her if this happens. Daemon feels the unusual joy in Ruler, but he cannot imagine what she thinks or plans, just by occupying Enma's body, he can't feel a gap between the two. Both Servants seek to stop it, but they are paralyzed by **_Earth Flames_** that form a **_Sphere of Gravity_**.

Although although this only lasts a few moments for the persistent **_Effect_** of **_Blackout_** , it's not enough to avoid being released and Souji Okita with _**Reduced Earth**_ short distance to prevent it. To her misfortune she doesn't succeed when the sharp personal weapon of Spade is interposed and the power of **_God's Resolution_** is realized without fault some.

 **The New National Theater, Tokyo; 23:36 hrs.**

The scream emulating a roar is heard loudly. Illya can only remain surprised at the scene in front of her. Watch the chest of her Servant has been pierced with his own Sword. "What's the matter, Berseker?, I didn't give you an order..." she stops short at the thought of something vital. Ruler is the only Servant with the power to do something like that. But she does not understand why. Comes to have the idea that she could have realized and did it as a penalty for breaking the Rule of non-aggression, but if so, she would have done it before. No, something happened, something bad. She is between frustrated and angry.

She was failing in her totality. She underestimated the enemy, somehow Noir survived and almost killed them all by throwing the building over. When thinking about death is saddened and feels guilty, it is because of her arrogance to believe they could with the situation that Fiore and Archer of Black have died. She herself could have died had it not been for Berseker protecting her from the collapse by covering her with his body.

The **_Hard Sword_** is extracted by its owner leaving the blood to gush. Illyasviel calculates Berseker has already lost **_Five Lives_**. One at the battle of **St. Andrews** , three against Lancer of Black and now the suicide order. "Illyasviel!" Einzbern hears the cry she recognizes easily.

"Hah, Rin." names with some indifference not to even consider naming an obstacle. Most see with surprise to Berseker of Red with that enormous wound and the way in which it begins to heal and in moments it is as if nothing had happened. Cú Chulainn sees with suspicion the colossal **Greek** Servant anticipating would be a formidable opponent. "What happened?" Sakura asks, seeing the enormous damage in the place, the theater was nothing but ruins.

"A fight. I discovered Noir and Vongola have been accomplices from the beginning. I failed and he escaped." Sakura quickly shakes her head immediately. "That's not possible, Tsukina-chan wanted to find her brother to make peace. It would not make sense what you say, she asked for our help to find him in case he tried to flee." does not delay in defending the Matou to her only friend.

"Unless everything was a very elaborate **_Trap_**." Tohsaka contradicts what his sister began to doubt. "I don't know about you, but Byakuran-san has a great interest in finding Noir. As if he had the answers to everything or was the answer to what he seeks." says the Edelfelt somewhat tired. Soon half **_Homunculus_** speaks again.

"Or he could be part of a plan to tend us all a **_Trap_**. Create with the twins a  Plan to win." the suggestion of the Einzbern causes surprise in the blonde Magus, hence considers the words of the Master of Berseker of Red. The memories of a melancholic and eccentric character come to her. Having saved to so many innocent people, his way of acting, the warmth that emanated when he smiled sincerely.

His concern for her for being close to being captured by Xian Long and dying. The sensation of flying in his arms and the tender, firm way in which he held her... feeling safe and protected in those moments knowing he would keep her safe... his gaze lost but holding that strange hope that he was achieving a **Better Future**. Surprise becomes an indignation at what they insinuate.

"I feel that my opinion is completely different from you, Einzbern-san. The truth is that I don't want to waste my time with you anymore." just start walking to get away from the group. "Where are you going, Luviagelita?" Rin asks, noting she was furious but keeping her emotions in check. Tohsaka knew her well enough to guess that.

"Byakuran-san asked me to take care of you. Now that Einzbern-san is with you, my presence is no longer necessary. I go to him. He's waiting for me." starts running, ignoring her name being called by the heiress Tohsaka.

She does not intend to listen to nonsense anymore, she will not listen to any more theoreticians of conspiracies and lies because they go against Byakuran-san and the siblings in whom he believes, whom he appreciates from the bottom of his heart... because Luvia wants to believe what he... because no wants to leave him alone and he continues with that melancholy look.

Luvia runs because she has a bad feeling that involves him, runs because Byakuran waits for her, because she wants to believe he really expects her. Even with that heavy feeling that something bad is happening, of feeling it in danger... she smiles because it is thanks to him that he begins to feel faith and hope is not for the weak, but for the strong that is willing to fight for it who wants to change for the better and is willing to admit things that could not before because of cowardice. "wait for me, Byakuran-san. I'll rescue you," Edelfelt says with a smile full of determination and hope without stopping to run.

 **Hatsudai, Shibuya, Tokyo: 23:37 hrs.**

Daemon felt between the rejoicing and the anticipated sense of victory. He would never have imagined that there was anything as useful as that ability possessed by the Ruler **_Class_**. Look expectantly that the Servants ahead take their own lives. Feel his expectations are met when Saber of Red takes her **_Sword_** wielding it with both hands making the **_Blade_** point down and the moose. He immediately waits for the **_Blade_** to pierce the heart of its owner. That never happens, instead she rests the tip on the ground with both hands just as a King would and without any sign of even attempting to resist **_Command Spells_**.

"What happened?" Ruler asks confusedly as she sees either Saber has committed suicide as she ordered. It is then that soon the Servant of **_French_** origin notices the right hand of Byakuran no longer owns the **_Seal_** that recognizes him like Master in this  War.

"With this, I am no longer your Master, Saber-chan," says the Millefiore seriously causing Enma to be surprised. "Did you use your last **_Command Spell_** to save her?" Spade asks incredulously, as Byakuran scrapped his chance to win the **_Grail_** and thereby his desire.

"My wish was always to save someone in specific. Uni-chan made me recover myself and with it many things I had forgotten," he says with a melancholy smile.

"I want to participate to avoid Uni-chan sacrifice, but also to save the fate of that person who would take her place, I even had interest in helping Saber-chan to fulfill his wish. I may not have the **_Grail_** to fulfill that wish, but at least I can help create the path to a better destiny," he confesses seriously. Mordred allows herself to smile at his words, she does so because nobody can see her.

Soon the **_Helmet_** is removed revealing her face and with that it shows the resemblance with Souji Okita and the slight resemblance to Ruler, turn **_Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword_** reveals itself in its silver and brilliant splendor. "Why was not Saber of Black affected?" Enma/Daemon questions, confused and angry.

"When you started chasing us. I and Kishinami-san used a **_Command Spell_** to make our Servants ignore orders that weren't from their Masters." the priestess had known about **_God's Resolution_**. For fear of being used against them, she told Hakuno Kishinami to use a **_Command Spell_** to prevent that possibility.

"Before coming here I came across Rin-chan and Sakura-chan. I told them and Luvia-chan the suggestion to use a **_Command Spell_** just in case. Surely Tsu-chan discovered this and took action... he and his Servant are well." Spade does not cease to feel fury to understand **_God's Resolution_** was useless, although Master Einzbern didnt do that, Berseker possesses the ability to resuscitate multiple times like a nightmare monster.

"That means that if you want the **_Grail_** you will have to personally kill the opposing Servants and reach Vincent. Which I will not allow you." declares the **Millefiore** resolute and firm despite the injuries and fatigue. Saber of Red smiles amused by the Machiavellian that her formed Master could be when he was proposed to it... truly a single subject.

"You really are annoying, Byakuran. It's as you say, you are no longer my Master, so it's better to leave. It is no longer your duty to continue fighting or to become involved in this War." Mordred indicates preparing to fight at last using all her power. She knows that now their **_Contract_** is over, she will eventually disappear unless makes a **_New Contract_** , but she doesn't want anyone present as her new Master.

Byakuran was no longer possible, Edelfelt was not present and Noir with a dubious destiny but she was certain that he lived. He's too foolish to die. It's a shame, she had wanted to face someone like him. Another option was that child but being destined to die sooner or later, it did not make sense.

"We may no longer be Master and Servant, but you are still my dear friend. That's why I'll stay to fight with you. That if the King doesn't have problems to have a Boss like a friend who wants to fight to her side." although her **_Connection_** with him has been cut, can feel a bond between them, an unusual friendship when at first the two didn't take quite well even if she was the one he chose to invoke.

Smiles feeling for a moment she has overcome her father because by comparison she was able to create a sincere bond with someone who accepted her despite knowing the kind of person she is. Someone who could understand her and choose her above her father. "If you're stupid enough to die, do not expect to watch your back all the time. Even so I will do what I can." a few steps are heard and hence the return of Adelheid to battle that would complicate things.

"Caren-chan, we'll give you time to escape. Take advantage of what you can to get out of their reach." says Byakuran who knows his chances to win have been reduced, but don't plan to hurt that child. The **Millefiore** believes Vincent deserves to live even a little more time and with some luck will return to see Tsu-chan before that happens. It is then the Servant of **Japanese** origin advances a few steps preparing her **_Sword_** of a single **_Edge_**.

"Go ahead. I will stay, to help them," is surprised at the words of his Servant who seems ready to fight. "with me they will be able to gain more time." what Saber of Black said was true. Although it was risky, it recognizes her options and that in spite of the numbers they have to lose.

"Very good. Just try not to die before. I will not give up." a faint smile in response to what Hortensia says not to be willing to give up. She doesn't waste more time for what she turns around starting to run with Vincent to whom she charges so she doesn't have any more problems having to flee.

Vincent can only see over the shoulder of the silver haired girl to Enma trying to avoid fleeing. The **_Katana_** stop her and she in response try to cut her with the **_Weapon_** of the old Mist **Vongola**. Adelheid tried to do something being avoided by a Gesso kick and the **_Swords_** of Joan and Mordred collide with the aim of killing the other.

...

Ruler jumps back with a turn avoiding the **_Edge_** of **_Clarent_** who is driven with **_Mana Burst_** which makes things difficult for the Servant Administrator. Mordred stomps and leaps towards the **French** blonde who starts jumping between the buildings using the walls as support to gain mobility and block with her own **_Sword_** that of the enemy who attacks in an unpredictable and repeatedly violent and savage way. By that same reason it was easier to predict and to fight to be able to catch up with the speed of her in spite of occupying **_Mana Burst_**.

The knight of treachery, despite feeling better about having a battle against someone strong, reluctantly tries to be careful with the use of her **_Prana_** because now without a Master as a **_Prana_** supply or **_Anchor_** to this **World** , she will undoubtedly disappear. So be careful not to be as impulsive as she would like. Be more calculating to avoid dying for running out of **_Prana_**. That is why she begins to be more precise in the use of her **_Prana_** complicating things for Joan who now knows the identity of her adversary and to understand this changing her **_Style of battle_** by something unusual at the same time complicating her to end with her.

...

The same situation faced Byakuran. Flies wounded to the level of the ground managing to avoid a flurry of **_Glacier Flame_** turning his body slightly arriving to feel the pain by his wounds by which he clenches the teeth bearing the pain and once again uses **_White Finger_** alone that was not fast enough by what that the member of Shimon manages to cover herself of said attack with the arms. Enma paralyzes Saber of Black with a **_Sphere_** and tries to cut her.

But she is struck by a **_Beam_** of **_Sky Flames_** of Byakuran and breaks the control at the same time allowing the swordsman of the Bakumatsu era to be released in time to avoid being cut by Ruler who is struck again by **_Transparent Giant Hand_** but the **Millefiore** receives an **_Freezing attack_** by the back causing him to fall to the ground and Adelheid prepares to finish him.

She's struck by the counterpart of the _**Edge**_ of Okita causing Adelheid to crash against a building. Souji Okita avoids killing them despite having the opportunity, she does so out of respect for Byakuran who has had opportunities to kill Enma or Adelheid, but doesn't to know they are controlled by an _**Evil spirit**_. But to go on like that would be they who would die.

"Byakuran, it's enough," says Mordred to whom he was until recently her Master, but whom she has recognized as a valuable friend. The albino reincorporates with some difficulty. "I know. I have reached my limit. But at least I'll simplify things... just don't forget that she's not your father." he reiterates the crown tattoo to the red knight who shows a bad mood by what he says.

"I already know it. I'm not stupid." the owner of the **_Mare Ring_** smiles regretfully. Mordred will not be able to stay fighting forever and Souji cannot alone against them. With the **_Effects_** of **_Blackout_** finally gone, Daemon can re-use his own **_Abilities_**. In a second they are surrounded by **_Illusions_** , but these were much stronger than before and the whole place is covered in darkness and several **_Copies_** of Enma and Ruler ready to attack.

Darkness seems to be broken into pieces by **_Black Dragon_** who has multiplied and devoured part of the **_Illusion_** falling as rain on both Shimon and Servant who are forced to dodge, this Byakuran advantage to reach the two flying despite his injuries and take both them with him by breaking the **_Illusion_** completely. He does it with the aim of separating them from Ruler and letting Mordred y Okita take care of Joan of Arc... with some luck they will succeed, but at least they will have better opportunities to survive.

...

King Arthur's daughter rages at the sight of the stubbornness of Gesso, yet she appreciates his efforts. That **_Illusions_** do not end up enslaved and the Spade takes advantage of not having a Master to take her under his control. She would have a better chance of winning if Byakuran continued to be her Master, but he preferred to break the **_Contract_** before allowing her to take her life for **_God's Resolution_**. Something that thanks.

"If you'd let me get rid of that damn brat, we'd still be Master and Servant... you really are an idiot. But one worthy enough to be my Master." once again is ready to fight with everything and without restrictions. She needed to do away with Ruler so he has a chance to survive, to stop Daemon Spade from winning and changing the History and causing irreparable damage.

"I hate to say this, but I want you to go help that idiot. I'll take care of Ruler." the Servant of the **_Black faction_** is surprised by what she says. For her part the knight of betrayal refuses to fight with someone beside her who owns the face of her father, didn't need the help of anyone... besides Byakuran was who needed help, not her. Okita recognizes the pride of her **_Class_** equal and her need as a warrior to do this alone. Without uttering a word, she runs from Ruler to seek to help Byakuran and leaving behind both warriors of blond hair.

"The clogs are gone. Now fight with everything you have." says mockingly Ruler knowing her adversary was doomed to failure. She grits her teeth, feeling furious but determined to stop Ruler. "I'm going to crush you!" she shouts, determined and angry, activating once more **_Mana Burst_** , throwing herself into the attack and thus beginning the fight again.

...

He tries to rise after being repelled by Enma. He gets up hard but still being stubborn enough, he manages to accumulate **_Energy_** and he manages to evade the **_Blade_** instead of capturing it as before and use once again **_White Finger_** that reaches to hit the redhead in the shoulder away. It seems that this troublesome spirit has used too many **_Flames_** and also has weakened the body him occupies. Adelheid tries to attack him, throwing **_Ice Daggers_** at him. For the good luck of the **Millefiore** , these **_Daggers_** are destroyed by the **_Katana_** of Saber of Black and simultaneously the albino attacks with **_Transparent Giant Hand_** hitting against Adelheid.

The swordsman soon blocks the **_Deathscythe_** and Daemon ignoring the fatigue and pain in the body of the Kozato, applies more force although being difficult for her condition. Suddenly, Saber of Black feels her body suffer the familiar **_Effects_** that brought regrets in her life.

"Not now." regrets being the victim of her **_Weak Constitution_** at such an inopportune time and in the worst situation. Daemon notices this so he smiles pleased. The **_Black Dragons_** attack but the **_Illusions_** appear creating a **_Barrier_** to prevents the interruption. When he thought he had her at his mercy, she disappears in an instant before his eyes. He is confused for a few moments until he understands Caren Hortensia had to call her with a **_Command Spell_** and with that save her in time.

 ** _Black and White Dragons_** disappear as he no longer have the **_Energy_** to keep them free of their **_Boxes of Carnage_**. Gesso have already reached his limit making it difficult to even stand. "looks like I endured as far as I could." admits not being able to keep up the fight. He doesn't consider this a defeat because he had opportunities to kill Enma despite the possession of Daemon Spade. He had the Daemon to be limited by the persistent **_Effects_** of the **_Crystal_** that Vincent used, when he knew beforehand how to fight Enma and Daemon... didn't do it because he didn't want to kill her. Consider Uni-chan, Ki-chan and Tsu-chan have struck some of their bad habits about pity and compassion.

Because he considers Enma has already suffered and is being a victim that Daemon Spade only uses for his own purposes. He has a card to play, but it will not do him any good as he is not strong enough to deal with the old Mist Guardian.

"Nufufu. You've caused me a lot of trouble. Could let you live as a valuable ally for **Vongola**. But that will not be necessary because it is likely you not to exist." says raising his weapon ready to liquidate the Boss **Millefiore** who regrets not having succeeded, that Mordred's effort was in vain, not being able to stop Daemon, not being able to avoid Uni-chan's sadness, not being able to help the twins and his inability to help Tsu-chan escape from his cruel fate. At least he has the satisfaction that child has a chance and maybe he can do something to change things.

A smudge happens because of a figure moving fast hitting hard the redhead **Shimon** who by the blow hits a building. Soon that someone is about to receive an attack of **_Glacier Flame_** , this is not achieved when in response receives a strong blow that leaves her unconscious. Byakuran only comes to see with surprise who has saved his life.

"Byakuran-san, are you okay?" hears the question of Luviagelita Edelfelt who is worried and frightened to see it in such a bad state. The albino is surprised by the intrusion, but soon he smiles really happy. "I'm thankful for you," he said with a warm smile that made her blush. He tries to walk towards her but stumbles a bit because of his weakness. The Edelfelt passes from the joy of having arrived in time to worry to see him in that state that hurries and helps him to make him lean on her.

"We should get out of here fast." They will soon recover." Gesso says what she nods and prepares to get him out of there. They needed to get away quickly and take care of hiswounds. Luvia notice he went through a lot at the time they were apart. "You should have let her go, Byakuran-san." she complains to what he smiles tired.

"I didn't want to give you a choice between me and your friends. They are Magus like you, I'm just someone who likes marshmallows with a god complex and also..." does not continue when she interrupts him, preventing him from continuing to justify his action.

"You're important to me..." it suddenly stops the crown tattoo Boss who is stunned. He turns to see her and she keeps looking forward but with rosy cheeks.

"Very important." she says turning to see it determined and serious but does not stop the rhythm of the walk coming to fold in a corner to avoid the **_Jiang Shi_** who started to approach by going to the direction of Ruler and Saber of Red who still continued fighting .

"Why?, you don't even know me, you don't know what kind of person I am," he says hesitantly, suddenly feeling uncertain. "You don't need a reason to like someone. They are things that happen, I also know that you are a good person... I have faith in you." those words removed something in him, felt as if everything finally made sense and that not his journey, his goal is not something lost, she has been the signal that he has made the right decisions... his redemption and salvation.

"Thanks, Luvia-chan. You do not know how grateful I am." she blushes more but she smiles feeling happy. Byakuran is convinced that she doesn't know how much he thanks her. She was given back the hope he had begun to lose, she saved his life, his heart from despair to failure and it gave him strength to continue in his quest to save him to how it gives way. "Luvia-chan. We have to get to **The University of Tokyo Hospital** as soon as possible," he says seriously.

"What is your interest in getting there?" a female voice is heard and in front of them is Luna Rosso with Rider of Black and **_Hippogriff_**. The blonde Magus is startled thinking they were enemies who would try to kill them, but Byakuran puts his hand on her head to reassure, something that results. He withdraws his hand and directs his attention to the scruffy black haired girl.

"I want to talk to Tsu-chan. I have to warn you about the fate that awaits you... a destiny that awaits you." the Hitwoman had heard from Tsuna about the _**Ability**_ of the **_Sky Mare Ring_** owner on the **Parallel Worlds**. She had witnessed the fight without being seen, seen the actions of all of them, but between it did not intervene because it was better to maintain the distances in spite of what Rider wanted.

Byakuran was too weak and was no longer a Master, and it could be something she and the others don't know. "agree. We will take both you." that surprised Luvia and brought relief in the Gesso. " ** _Hippogriff_** will bear the weight of four, Rider?" The alluded blinks in surprise, and soon he smiles as his Master understands that he will help them.

"Yes!" the animal gives a kind of squeal that is detected as a lament, but Rider ignores it involved in his own joy and Luna can only caress the head of the **_Fantastic Animal_** in apology. Luvia had her doubts, but knowing Byakuran was quite wounded and his wounds had to be treated, they only had one option. However she would use her **_Mental Link_** to communicate with Caster of Red and tell him they were okay.

 **Hatsudai, Shibuya, Tokyo; 23:52 hrs.**

The place around their was mostly destroyed, shattered buildings, corpses of **_Jiang Shi_** watered in pieces or destroyed in one way or another. Both Servant had wounds on their bodies. Much of Saber of Red's **_Armor_** has been shattered. Ruler has had better condition. That was because Mordred had to be careful in using her **_Prana_** though trying to eliminate her enemy. The advantage was always Ruler who, knowing her identity also knew her history, her way of fighting and Ruler although corrupted, had the mind of a warrior and military leader who didn't hesitate to take advantage of the advantages.

It's the **French** woman who launches the attack and her opponent jumps spinning in the air to block the blow with her **_Sword_** and falling to the ground counterattack accelerating with her **_Personal Skill_**. Ruler was waiting for her knowing how to counter her blow, but the rage of the Saber of the Red faction does something different by leaning to the right evading while turning the body holding **_Clarent_** that swings with both hands with a diagonal ascending cut that forces Ruler to block but out of balance and this opens an opening to connect a kick to her stomach and for this she applies all her forces causing Joan to crash into a battered **_Van_**.

Mordred doesn't avoid smiling smugly remembering Byakuran told her the value of the information, on the disadvantage that her opponent knows about it _"it's true that a opponent who knows about you, your_ _ **Techniques**_ _,_ _ **Fighting Style**_ _, even your tastes will always have the advantage. The fun comes in that you also have the advantage because you will know what your opponent expects of you. Something different when you do something that he or she would not expect from you and that becomes your advantage"_ it's now that she appreciates having heard about it in the first few days after he invoked her... he took her to eat hamburgers as compensation for the incident with the brat Blue-whatever.

However during the turn, her **_Silver Sword_** had become dark, blood-red having been preparing her greatest attack during her confrontation with Ruler and it was now that it was beginning to gain a destructive power where Saber channeled all her hatred, contempt, rage and remaining forces being her last blow with which would eliminate to Ruler and would help Byakuran to prevent Daemon Spade alter  History. That brings her a dilemma about her own wish _"I think you're better King"_ feels listening to the words of Byakuran which make her smile and at the same time raise the power of her attack.

"Moron. This is for you. Feel proud," says Mordred with a smile giving a last thought to her friend and Master. " ** _Clarent Blood Arthur_**!" releases the power of her demonic **_Sword_** of calamity against Ruler causing in the process an unparalleled destruction in front of her.

The smoke covers her vision preventing her from seeing her job at the same time everything was surrounded by fire. Breathe somewhat agitated, small stones fall and soon the curtain of dust and smoke begins to mitigate. Mordred grits her teeth when she sees Ruler standing still. Noticing her attack, she failed to damage her and to appreciate with her eyes a **_Flag_** she recognized. "Seems that was not enough." mocks Ruler taking **_Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me_** nailed to the ground at her side. This provokes the rage of Saber grow to discover was not fast enough.

"I continue here is a sign of God." determines Jeanne taking her **_Noble Phantasm_** in case Saber of Red tries to continue fighting. Morgan's daughter gives a mocking smile beginning to disappear. She didn't imagine she could use her **_Noble Phantasm_** , but he also did not avoid being insulted because her victory had been stolen.

"You were lucky that a stupid **_Flag_** saved you. God had nothing to do with it. Goody-goody," from there she goes to look at the sky with a look of nostalgia. "but at least you have managed to save yourself, idiot." are the last thoughts of the proud knight of betrayal before disappearing, thereby ending her involvement in the **_Great Grail War_**.

Several seconds later, Daemon/Enma appears. It's a shame to not have been able to control Saber of Red to have control over her. It had been much more difficult because she was too untimely, proud and rebellious for what in her present state she couldn't have. He may have failed to win the War tonight, but at least he has thrown away two Servants. Byakuran will stop being a nuisance and at least Berseker of Red is dead once. It wasn't a total loss.

The best thing for now would be to rest and then locate Giotto. It was almost time to meet his old friend and with some luck he could convince him to cooperate and fight together as in the past. He smiles wryly because he didn't have the courage to betray him again and deep down still consider him his friend.

...

From the sky Byakuran who was almost unconscious held by the **_Claws_** of **_Hippogriff_** , saw the destruction of the attack of his former Servant and the feeling that she has left. "Thanks, Mordred-chan. Maybe someday someone can give you what you need, not what you think you need." the albino says with a smile of regret.

 **Nakacho, Shinjuku, Tokyo: 00:05 hrs.**

The night was cold, largely calm, dark and silent with a crescent moon barely illuminating the dark streets. They were tired, taking someone unconscious were forced to use one of the **Houses** in the area to take refuge. After leaving Yggdmillennia in one of the rooms after using **_Sun Flames_** to heal the damage received and treat her wounds, it's now that Tsuna allowed himself to lower his guard while in the break room. He recharges himself on the wall and descends, starting to slide until he is seated on the floor. Lancer of Black has kept her gaze on him at all times. Now that they have emerged from danger, she may feel he is full of internal conflicts.

She never imagined she would ever see him like this, so defeated and vulnerable... it was almost like when Assassin of Black died and he broke down falling on his knees covered with thorns and blood in the thorny and dark path... the death of Semiramis is the only once that Tsuna ends broken.

* * *

 **29 years fater the First Great Grial War, Vongola HQ; 14:43 hrs.**

He walks in the gardens, no one is around, no one is present. No wonder, Natsuyoshi certainly asked to leave the gardens alone so he could take some time for himself after talking to Tsukina. He feels bad for being disrespectful to his half-brother for the first few years. In spite of everything he doesn't hate even if they share the blood of Iemitsu rubbish. Later he has a dinner with Shamal and Clara-san... it was nice the perverted doctor now retired, find love in a woman who suffered a lot for someone as despicable as the Young Lion of **Vongola** and she in turn found happiness.

He knows that time passes and Shamal will die in an ever closer future. It will hurt, but it will not be so much because he knows that the man who was his friend and helped him so much, enjoyed a good life compared to those who died in the War. It had been strange to agree to be godfather to the daughters of Shamal, but he couldn't refuse access... besides Lavina and Lana were a tenderness even now at fifteen... it's funny to think when they want to have dates, especially with Shamal being father very jealous, especially if there are men like him... irony.

The melancholy to remember Byakuran, to think that he would be someone of revenge when he always acted for fun and interest in enjoying everything as if it were a game... he made mistakes and understood late Byakuran was a human like many others who was misunderstood and lonely even If he had people around him, but Luviagelita Edelfelt was a trigger that showed Byakuran was able to love to the degree of looking for revenge, something that he thought was only reserved for Uni who was his little sister. No, Byakuran loved Luviagelita Edelfelt as he never thought to do and when he realized it was late and was carried away by hatred and revenge.

Unconsciously he takes his hand to the **_Mailman's suitcase_** that he always brings with him when he has the **_Box_** with the **_Mare Rings_** , the last gift of Byakuran left for him. He tried to give them to Uni, but she with a gentle smile refused. The **_Funeral Wreaths_** of Byakuran even if they resigned, were under his protection. Genkishi was the only one who decided to work for him as the friend his boss wanted to save.

Even so he got along with them. The remaining Guardians of her sister are safe within the territories of **Vongola** but staying away even if he decided to forgive their lives... that was fine, he doesn't like to deal with them in any way. "You now own the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**. Congratulations." listen to what the leader of the Prisoners of **Vendicare** turns to see his little niece of fifteen years of age: Natsume.

She is identical to her mother but with her hair shorter and darker, her eyes had a slight reddish hue. She has the same warm and sweet smile of Tsukina before the War, before knowing his existence... when she lived in happy ignorance. "Long ago I would have been happy to have obtained the **_Vongola Rings_** , but now they are of no use to me." she smiles sadly, lowering her gaze to the green grass.

"Maybe I could fix it," she says excitedly. he denies with the head "Even if we have reconciled after so long, it's impossible. The **_Ring_** and **_Souls_** of each **Vongola** Boss will not allow you to remove the restriction... it is safe **Vongola** Primo helped your mother." he takes the **_Wooden Box_** that his twin sister gave him and hands it to his niece.

"I don't need this anything to me after the last trick of your mother. Besides, they belong to you." even if it was the last will of his sister to stay with the **_Vongola Rings_** , he didn't think to leave his niece unprotected by the grudges of yore. "Is it a Marriage Proposal?" she asks excitedly making him blush and she takes the **_Box_** excited.

"I agree to marry you, Papa," he sighs, though it does not reduce the blush on his cheeks. "You still say such nonsense, eh?" he says tiredly. Not only because of the marriage, but because she calls him Papa.

"You're my Papa, there's nothing wrong with calling you that," she says with an innocent smile. "Your father is the idiot of Takeshi Yamamoto, not me," he says as he has done countless times.

"No, you are my Papa. That idiot fled to play Baseball and when he came back it was only like sperm donor." says with complete disdain and childishness the future Donna **Vongola**. After the  War, Tsuna let go of those who were arrested at the battle of **Tokyo Station**. What happened to many make them bitters, especially when those who escaped died. Gokudera became a workaholic trying to help as much as possible so that **Vongola** did not perish... he married Haru Miura seven years later and they had a son who inherited the mother's innocence and naive. Ryohei Sasagawa married a year after leaving **Vendicare** , left **Vongola** and dedicated himself to his family and **_Boxing_** , however maintained good relations with Vongola.

Takeshi resigned the **Mafia** as soon as he left free, he wanted nothing to do with something like that when he finally understood it wasn't a game as he thought at the beginning and dedicated himself completely to **_Baseball_** , however he and Tsukina were again thirteen years old Later and spent a night together. Tsukina shortly afterwards tried to tell him of her pregnancy, but the Decima **Vongola** discovered that he was in a relationship with Kyoko Sasagawa.

Yamamoto hesitated to be the father and Tsukina was single mother of twins: Natsume and Mitsuki... the irony. Lambo was the only one besides Hayato who remained as **_Vongola Guardian_**... except that the latter resigned his position eleven years ago and Lambo delivered his **_Ring_** at the request of his Boss although he continues to function as **_Vongola Guardian_** and the only one still present.

Tsuna when he found out, had an irreparable desire to tear Yamamoto, but he did not dare because that would not solve anything. He found himself watching and, as in his childhood, taking care of his sister and this time also his nieces. The interesting thing was that they seemed to inherit no trace of Yamamoto which was a relief... they were almost mini clones of his sister.

"But I didn't need father, I have you, Papa." comes to say Natsume remembering he always took care of her when no one believed he was present. "Father is the one who breeds, not the one who begets." he smiles complacently at what the brown-haired girl points out. He do know better than any after to have been rise by **Vindice**.

"Although no matter what others say, you are my real father, after all we carry the same blood," Tsuna sighs again tired. "What you insinuate is incest and if we bear the same blood is because your mother is my sister" she has a mischievous smile before taking him by the arm and sticking to him.

"And yet you've just asked me to marry you." the **Vindice** Craftsman feels he's having a headache over his niece's attitude. He knows it is an attempt by her to distract him from sinking into sadness by the early death of his sister and his only hope of saving the woman who loves being denied him.

"Sorry for not being able to stop Okaa-san. For believing she would not be able to do something like that." she smiles sadly and turns her hair affectionately. "it's okay. Had I succeeded, perhaps you wouldn't exist." is his argument to excuse his sister.

"Or I may be born with the free path to marry you." blushes again by the occurrences of Natsume and doesn't contain a soft laugh. "You're really optimistic, girl. Don't forget your sister." he mentions with a smile of regret to know Mitsuki will not want to come to see him, because she will be sad and disappointed in herself to think she has failed him. Later he will have to go and talk to her.

"Of course I don't forget my super adorable and cute Imouto, she will always be with me and of course I would share you with her." Tsuna come to laugh at the occurrences of his sister's daughter, among all irony because unlike he and Tsukina, they both get along.

"It's a pity that parents take so long to follow the good example of the children when it should be the other way around," he says, looking at the sky. "sometimes the new generations don't know what to do and forget to ask adults for help for pride. Although adults sometimes do not want to help out of pride, what it means is the fault of both parties." he squints into the blue sky thinking about what she says.

"Pride can be one of the worst enemies. An example of this is Okaa-san. You two left your pride aside in your last moments, but too late because she caused you irreparable damage," says meditating Natsume. " **Vindice** 's motto is Revenge, if you wanted, you could do something to solve your problems," Tsuna goes to see with an eyebrow to the future XI **Vongola**.

"Marry me," he shows his tired face, carrying his free hand to his face. Admittedly it was his fault for being carried away by sadness and with it Natsume continued with her rare attempts to encourage him... perhaps she was infected with the follies of Bianchi that everything is possible if there is love.

"Leave my father alone!" they hear a childish voice say, coming at a brisk pace to where they were. Soon they see a small six-year-old with dark brown hair and reddish eyes, a dark blue dress with black lace sleeves, black socks and shoes the same color as the dress... she was very identical to her mother although inheriting some features of Tsuna also like the brown color being that his original color of hair. The little girl jumps toward the white-haired killer who easily catches her with his free arm and she hugs him happily for a second before glaring at Tsukina's daughter with her vibrant red eyes.

"He's mine, not yours!" says the little girl hugging hard the current Sky Arcobaleno. The girl's actions caused the Sky Pacifier to come out of the inside of the clothes, hanging from Tsuna's neck.

"Eithne, watch out!" concerned Tsuna warns his daughter. Even if she don't appear, Eithne is about twenty-five years old. It could be said that it's a defect of his **_Flames of Night_** , his children have an extremely slow growth, especially Aether because he and Luna own **_Flames_** so he has the appearance of being three years old.

Eithne is greater because of the effect of the **_Rain Flames_** of her mother that reduced this effect and although his sons and daughters have the intelligence of an adult, they take advantage of having a long childhood to know the disadvantages of growing... especially this small lady who takes advantage of that to always have the attention of her father.

"I'm glad to see you, Eith-neechan," greets the brown girl who earns a snort. "I'm not your Nee-chan," she draws her tongue in a childish way. "Of course, he is my Papa what makes us sisters. "I am his daughter, not you." she complains childishly being someone of a jealous nature.

"then I will marry him and we will be family." the red-eyed girl clings more to her father and shakes her head many times. "no, no, no. He is mine and Mom and Aunt Luna and Aunt Salakief and..." they see several drops of sweat falling on her face when she sees that there are many women with whom she has to share her father, at the same time her eyes are darkened before denying. "It doesn't matter because I will not share him with you." Natsume does not erase her animated smile.

"Don't be mean, share him with me," she asks pleasantly.

"I don't want to," Eithne says firmly.

"Pretty Please," Natsume asks again.

"I don't want to," the girl answered without changing her expression.

"Please," Donna Vongola asks her cousin with the same smile.

"No," the little chestnut gives the same answer.

"Please..." the process is repeated over and over again with the same question that does not change the answer. Suddenly Tsuna feels that Natsume could be the reincarnation of Byakuran, he would be the only one who would say such nonsense without losing his smile or showing if what he says are his true intentions or is part of a twisted and strange joke.

Natsume does the same and he doesn't know if she talks seriously about her direct insinuations to him or are jokes of strange humor just to annoy her cousin. "Again with that?" Tsuna ignored the argument between Natsume and Eithne as he turned his gaze to his first wife. When he sees her, he smiles, recognizing once more the resemblance between her and their daughter.

"An unstoppable force against an immovable object." with that phrase the Boss **Vindice** answers the doubts of Scáthach. The truth is that their daughter is very spoiled, determined and jealous over everything. He questions the type of child Scáthach will have been in her childhood and prefers not to ask in anticipation she and Eithne are very similar not only physically and it is likely that his wife chooses to deny.

Remember the beauty of the Queen of the destroyed **Land of Shadows** and that Eithne will surely be beautiful when she grows up. Lancer of Black feels a chill when she sees the dark look of her husband and the way he possessively embraces his daughter... although the adult child does not realize this by arguing with her cousin.

The warrior Queen smiles knowing Tsuna's jealousy at the idea that some dirty unworthy pig lay eyes on their adorable daughter and soon both parents share a dark look of accomplice and silent agreement to crush those who even think about it. Soon they return to normal and it is she who takes the floor. "How did it go?" she asks worriedly.

"Tsukina seems to have taken revenge on me. She sealed the _**Sky Vongola Ring**_ making it impossible for me to save her." Scáthach can recognize his pain and sadness even if she knows she is loved, he will never be able to forget that selfish woman. She feels bad about herself being relieved to hear from Tsuna that, not only because she has become selfish and possessive when it comes to him, but also by remembering the words and feelings from Semiramis to Tsuna in her last moments.

She smiles knowing that even if Tsuna had succeeded, he would not leave her behind and they would have their dear Eithne, but his life would be complete and although he long ago stopped walking on a **_Path of Thorns_** , **_Thorns_** that have been buried in his soul and heart and will not disappear, but that is fine because they are valuable **_Memories_** of the past of both that led to this present and this life.

She sees him surprised when a light drizzle begins to fall and from there he smiles wistfully because he became unable to cry on the outside, so sky pitied him crying instead. Scáthach embraces him at the same time Eithne unconsciously accommodates being held by her two parents. Both cousin stop arguing and all four see the sudden drizzle fall. "How nice," Natsume says with a warm smile.

"Before my eyes the sky cries for those who cannot and with its gentle tears give life and clean the dirt that is in the **World** and those who dwell in it. At the same time the sun with its luminous presence turns those tears into beautiful diamonds that can beautify everything... a sign that even with the sadness and joys we can smile and feel... it's to be alive. Never forget it" the three ladies present cling to Tsuna as they listen to his words with a passive smile. For them three know he tries to say a  Poem dedicated to those who remain in his life, but also for those who have left... especially her and say how despite his sadness and pain is alive and has a family he loves and for whom he will continue smiling from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

She sees him remembering the memory of that day. He did not cry when he attended his sister's funeral, but she knew it hurt him. A year later they had their little daughter Aislynn and Eithne had been so happy. A long time later their third daughter Aíne... but now Tsuna is in such a pitiful state.

"What the hell am I doing?" Noir rails at himself, feeling himself ready to explode. "I'm really stupid," he muttered at the same time, she could feel his pain, frustration, anger, fear, confusion, remorse, sadness and pain. "Tsuna..." she whispers because even if she feels so much emotion coming from him, Scáthach doesn't know the reasons that afflict him.

"I wanted to runaway," he suddenly says, disconcerting her. "after seeing Bermuda, his corpse being controlled. The first thing I thought was that even if I have been close to death from my birth, I can lose those I love." he speaks with a broken voice.

"When Berseker attacked me, I was afraid of dying. Not because I was afraid of dying, but because I could never see her again, I couldn't see you, Luna, Rider, **Vindice** , Tsukina... I couldn't see anyone again... I would be alone," he says with a hurt smile before be frustrated. "When I woke up I was afraid. Before realizing I fled the place and drag you with me... I didn't want to lose you," Tsuna smiles with bitterness and disappointment.

"I could have done something to avoid all this tragedy. I hate my ancestor because he fled and abandoned everything when from the beginning I wanted to run away, to take Semiramis, to you to a distant place... I am a damn hypocrite." says with his sight to the floor immersed in his emotions and memories.

" **Vongola** only sees me as a means to win. Reborn as an object that can be useful for **Vongola** and a means to help his beloved pupil. Tsukina wants to have me by her side being blinded by her dream of a perfect family to the point of idealizing myself as someone I am not. To see me as a hero when I am not," he laments, putting his hands to his head, closing his eyes with small tears.

"I am a murderer, a monster, a coward, mean, naive, crooked, and stained with blood and hatred. A tool that feels, a weapon with dreams... I am a failure that is afraid of suffering, that wants to escape and forget everything... I don't know what to do." Tsuna ends up confessing much of his pain, his feelings. Look at the two black marks awaiting the condemnation of Scáthach. He wouldn't blame her if she left and left him alone, if she decided to kill him, beat him, judge him and condemn him accepting everything she said... he doesn't mind dying if it's her, maybe she would find someone worthy and better.

He is out of breath as he feels the female arms take and bring him to her by capturing him in a hug. She hurt to hear all that, she had been naive not to have noticed before. Despite the _**Dark Road**_ of **_Thorns_** and **_Blood_** he was too fragile. It had been unfair for her to have tried to force him to carry such a painful and cruel destiny for the good of the **World** and others while condemning him to deep suffering and an incomplete life... that knowing everything that awaits him, she would do nothing to save him. At the meeting recently she realized many things. The three Sky that represented the past, present and future of a story showed her the difference.

Giotto **Vongola** and Tsukina Sawada were two free, extended Sky always covering and accepting those around them at once attracting all being accepted by all. Tsuna was a Sky tied to the **World** , a Sky imprisoned to his own night darkness lacking in warmth. While the two **Vongola** are free living in dreams.

Tsuna lives alone in the reality tied to a life that serves only the purposes of others, the existence of a tool that ends up forgotten and lost in a corner when it's seen as something useless or dirty and unworthy. A Sky that knew the value of life but not the value of his own life because he doesn't know what he's to live or the way in which must deal with what he feels... Tsuna doesn't know what to do being lost and alone.

Tsuna was a broken Sky, a Night abandoned, scorned and feared because no one dared to enter that darkness and only a selfish Queen has seen how precious Tsuna, she who made him discover so much and together discovered love and many meanings... two **_Separated lives_** ; one waiting for him no matter the time he takes and the another without hopes or dreams before the pain and fear of dreaming only to wake up and have his heart broken again and again... doomed not to forget her because no matter how much pain, he loves her too much not to think of her, do it would forget he's alive... a Sky that lives as a masochist even if he is not.

By embracing him, she also accepts her feelings. Understand why in the **Last Future** she saw, choose to stay, choose to save his heart and stay by his side. She postponed the death of Tsuna and her own, even though she knew that it would take him longer to reach the selfish Queen who waits for him in the **False Paradise**. In returning to be his existence completed by being with her.

She keep the secret about Semiramis waiting for him because he would fight unconsciously looking to die to get to her. Even if she knew he would not waste his life having a family that loves him and that he loves, she didn't dare to tell him out of fear... a fear driven by love and jealousy.

In that future where she stays by his side would become his wife, they would have three beautiful girls, Luna Rosso would be his second wife having with her a son and two daughters... they would be a happy family, but always incomplete. She had tried to deny it by her wish to die, but in that future her love for Tsuna was bigger and made she forget her wish to die.

It wouldn't be until almost three hundred years later that she couldn't save him and she would follow him to the **False Paradise** because knowing that destiny awaited him, she would be his Arcobaleno Rain and thus could reach him... never believed she would come to love so much as to become a woman so selfish and cruel as to lengthen the waiting for the reunion between the night sky and the selfish sun.

She is not willing to keep things that way, she did not want to see him suffer, she hated that. At this moment the World and the rest did not matter, only Tsuna cared for the simple reason to love him. "It's not your fault," she says warmly.

"You're not a hypocrite. That is because even though you feel afraid, you have not fled and you continue fighting, you have faced what crosses your path... courage is not the lack of fear, it's rising, to follow and to face everything despite the fear and it is what You've been doing it," she says, stroking his head.

"Lives come and go, we can't have control of everything that happens or avoid everything bad in the **World**. There is nothing wrong with feeling what you feel. Everything you feel is a good thing because it means you are human." it surprises the orange-eyed killer who felt lost and confused.

"It's okay to be selfish. To hurt others is inevitable. You can't make everyone happy and you shouldn't do it if it involves changing who you are or pretending something you are not. You're special, the others must accept you for who you really are, don't force yourself to be someone you aren't." holding the embrace, she understands she had wanted so much to have this close up with him for a long time.

That she had been jealous of that woman because of the closeness she has with him, because of how much he loves her. But it was she who kept him from breaking. "Tsuna, if we had not escaped from there, even if we could continue fighting, Fiore Yggdmillennia would be dead." She feels him startled. He remembers he acted by reflection when he sought to save her, not because he planned to do so.

"Tsuna. Heroism is not unique to heroes. Heroism is not only to save others, to defend and protect others or to fight for a just cause... heroism is not only achieved when one dies to sacrifice oneself or to change the World for the good of others... it's done mainly when one lives even if we don't know the why or how to live." Scáthach moves away a little to see the slight trace of tears and the shock in his eyes. She doesn't avoid smiling before approaching and kissing his tears.

Something that would come to do in the **Second Future** of which does not know if it will happen or change again. She drinks her tears to look at his face again, finding a tender blush on him that moves her and shortens the distance to joining her lips with those of him who is surprised. She gives no time to anything when she separates from him also flushed by her audacity.

"Not always the heroes are the ones that change the World and certainly this I didn't do this by any hero, I do this because are you. Tsuna, you're important to me." Scáthach kisses him again... this time in a deeper and more passionate way where she told him some of her feelings. She does so despite the fear of rejection, of the risk involved, Semiramis was still in this **World** waiting for him. Her fear was unfounded when he corresponded the kiss in a soft and deep way without a hint of doubt.

Lancer soon remembers the words of the **_Doll_** created based in Tsuna, to understand what he said about she not being indifferent to him... understanding he really loved her and what he feels now is not far from his feelings in that **Future** where she is a part. She doesn't care about the consequences, whatever may happen, she just wants to feel him closer and make their deepest bond... she just wants to surrender to him knowing that if she doesn't she will regret it. Because she loves him, she wants it and she cannot bear to not have his closeness, to feel him and to experience what that selfish woman has been able to do many times with Tsuna.

 **Pivate Jet, Near of Territory Japanese; 04:41 hrs.**

The dry noise of Iemitsu's body falling over the hallway is what his ears hear. His blue eyes scan the rest of his companions who managed to escape **_Vendicare_**. All of them unconscious in their seats. At first he felt guilty and remorse for thinking of this plan. All that changed when Iemitsu **Vongola** talked about personally killing Noir and that the **_Grail_** 's wish could make it possible to prevent the birth of the monster that took everything away from him, the plan to attack **_Vendicare_** by taking advantage of the situation and the goal of getting his allies out. It was there that he could not stand it anymore, pretending to continue as always.

His Shishou realized that something was happening to him, he said he was only worried about the future which served to distract him because it was not a lie in itself, nor asked for more explanations. In front of him was the member **Vindice** ; Jack.

"It is forbidden anyone between or leave the territory where the **_First War of the Great Grail_** takes place. Those who try to get will be punished with death. In the same way, you fugitives can only return to **Vendicare** to await their condemnation. There is no choice," Jack says with his **_Chains_** ready.

"I want to make a deal. It relates to Noir," that was enough to get the attention of the member **Vindice**. "You speak, Basilicum," he orders in a cold tone because Tsuna is always a matter of importance to Vindice.

"Iemitsu **Vongola** has prepared an attack on **Vendicare** and called allies to attack Tokyo." that attracted the attention of Jack who lowers the **_Chains/Handcuffs_**.

"What do you want?" Jack asks interestedly of his goals. "I know the real situation of the War. I return you to those who escaped and tell you the Plans of Attack in exchange for my freedom and permission to enter the **Territory** of the  War and meet with Noir, as well as immunity for Clara Magnolia and Natsuyoshi Sawada." internally the Jailer was curious about the reasons of Basil to betray his allies and **Vongola**. "Why would you want to see Noir?" He asks interestedly.

"Because he's my older brother." the revelation causes Jack to weigh the options. From the beginning he has known Iemitsu Vongola is a hypocrite, obsessed and stupid... a coward who doesn't appreciate what he has obsessed with what he does not have.

Basil had joined **Vongola** by Shishou, the man who helped him when he lost his mother, but it was at eleven years that he found his  Mother's Diary, where he discovered the truth of his father... who were abandoned, understand to his father he didn't be what he expected, to be a slip of a night of drunkenness to find out he would be father to his beloved Nana. That his mother was seen as an unimportant woman and he a mistake Iemitsu Sawada accepted to take care of because of pity.

He kept his pain and sadness in the depths of his being because even if his father never wanted him, he still had Oregano, Tumeric, Lal-sensei and Colonnello. Clara-dono who has been good to him, naive Natsuyoshi who suffers like him and Tsukina-dono who was carrying with a weight too big on her small, thin shoulders. Discovering Noir was Tsukina's brother, a twin abandoned by Iemitsu, he felt identified, understanding his brother was alone.

He came to understand Noir... no, Tsuna needed a brother, he wanted to be that family for him, to give him the affection that they denied him and wanted to be called brother. Stop being just the orphaned child who lost his mother, to stay away caring for a father who rejected him when he now has the opportunity of a brother capable of loving him.

Jack feels pain, because for the first time he realizes that all these young people who have fought and continue to do so are only children who have to pay for the mistakes of adults. In front of him was a child who was abandoned and desperately seeking to be accepted. To see Tsuna in him and with it to remember that in spite of everything they are children mistreated by the life... but now he found the opportunity so that at least two children can find consolation in this cruel life... perhaps not all this lost.

"Very well, we accept the deal. Once you land, we will send someone to take you to Noir. I want to hear first the Plans of Attack that Vongola has planned." although outwardly he did not show it, for Basil it was the best news in his life. He knows this is betraying, he doesn't consider it that way when he was betrayed first... for that reason he will cut off the bonds that hurt him and form a new one.

* * *

Omake: Reflections of a solitary Queen.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 052; 05:11 hrs.**

Semiramis watches from a corner keeping herself recharged to the wall, to Caster watch over the dream of her Master from whom her wounds have been treated and now rests on the **_Bed_** in the **Room**. She had felt Tsuna's emotions, she was worried at first, but from there she felt something different. The Wise Queen had realized he finally broke. She herself knew that he was already bad with everything that had happened. She knows him better than anyone, she knows he is shy, he is afraid all the time, he has a warm smile that disarms anyone, a warm heart capable of loving even someone like her... is what she most wants, to be loved by Tsuna .

She remembers at first when she was invoked, she herself didn't know what her true wish was and she thought the **_Grail_** would give her what she wanted but didn't know. The pain she felt in knowing could never use the **_Grail_** , but that sadness was gone when Tsuna made that oath for her. That moment is one of her most precious memories, when those eyes that are so sincere and expressive told her that he would never betray her and lie. When they promised there would be no secrets between the two was something that has been accomplished without any failure.

It is thanks to him that she knew more of herself and could understand her own heart. In a life full of luxuries, extravagance, materialism and lust, what she always wanted was something pure that could quench her thirst and cleanse the bitter taste she had in the face of an empty life. Something similar to pure water, poisonous for her. She want to remove that bitterness in her mouth, to cleanse her heart and soul to understand in the background that her life was empty and lived guided by her passions desperately seeking to fill that void by the feelings that left each once more alone.

Her wish was Tsuna from the beginning. He is the purest and sweetest thing in her existence, with his lips the bitter taste of her mouth disappears. His smiles lit up her soul and heart and his goodness filled the emptiness that had her existence... Tsuna is the first and only in all her existence that has accepted her completely. She is a bad person and they both know it, but he impels her to do things different from what she would do... smile knowing her beloved Master is who made her discover she had a heart capable of loving.

It is precisely because she is a bad person, an unscrupulous selfish woman who will do whatever is necessary for the well-being of Tsuna and will never try anything to hurt him to be the valuable thing in her life. But neither is he willing to go against him and his desires. Otherwise I would have sought to eliminate the other Masters from the beginning by displaying her **_Class_**.

"I can't say that I have changed because it has not been so. You just made me discover a lot of myself," she says with a lively grin as she looks towards the door. She intuits perfectly what could happen for Tsuna to break, so she feels bad not to have been there for him at that time, but she doesn't last her regret to know Lancer of Black has done a great job.

Even if she is far from him, she will never stop looking after his well-being. Her friends the **_Doves_** always inform her of everything that is of interest to her and her Master will always be her priority. "enjoy it. You won, but you must not forget this... Tsuna is mine." Assassin of Black gently mentions the Queen of **Land of Shadows** with an amused smile and at the same time could not wait to make fun of her in person. She looks at the stinging needle in her hand and comes to consider some ideas she intends to tell her Master once he returns to her as he always does... with a smile she waits for him anxiously.

* * *

 **I hope you have not been scared with my twisted humor and I apologize if it was so. Mordred is dead, Byakuran has been saved and Luvia has acknowledged feeling things for him. Tsuna finally broke but has been comforted by Scáthach who in turn has realized his fragility. Hakuno and company have come safely to the hospital used by Tsuna and his allies as their primary base. Illlya with her ideas of conspiracies at the same time being impelled by her complex of hero who overcomes the bad one to whom she has clarified being not others that the members of the Mafia and mainly Tsuna. Daemon discovers even considers Giotto as a friend and Ruler has begun to consider her alliance with Daemon as something that can end at any moment. As I said in the beginning note, I leave the last statistics.**

Class: Saber.

Master: Byakuran

Identity: Mordred.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 154cm, 42kg.

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral.

Sthrength: B+

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : B; cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _**High-Thaumaturgy**_ and _**Greater Rituals**_ , it is difficult for her to be affected.

- ** _Riding_** : B; most vehicles can be handled with above average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of _**Phantasm Races**_ such as _**Monstrous Beasts**_.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Instinct_** : B; during battle one is able to always feel the optimal course. Visual and auditory obstacles are halved.

- ** _Mana Burst_** : A; weapons and body are infused with _**Magical Energy**_ , this instantaneous release elevates ability. In other words, magical energy as jet propulsion. With this is able to fight equally with the King of Knights.

- ** _Battle Continuation_** : B; doesn't know when to give up. Did not give up even when pierced with a _**Holy Spear**_ and ended up giving the King of Knights a mortal wound.

- ** _Charisma_** : C-; natural army commanding talent. During team battles one's team's _**Abilities**_ are elevated. A rare _**Skill**_. Mordred's charisma fully shows itself during the rebellion.

Noble Phantasm:

- ** _Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity_**

Rank: C

Type: Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm

Range: 1 Person

Maximum number of targets: 1 Person

The **_Helmet_** her mother Morgan gave to her along with the words "You must not remove." Within the **_Status_** , **_Personal Skills_** , **_Noble Phantasm_** and anything connected to the True Name is masked. However when **_Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword_** is released, the helmet must be removed.

- ** _Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword_**

Rank: C

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm

Range: 1

Maximum number of targets: 1 Person

The **_Sword_** denoting the right of succession of the **_Throne_** that was stored in King Arthur's armory. It is described as "more dazzling than any silver, and is a treasured sword with worth excelling or at least not inferior to " ** _The Golden Sword of Promised Victory_**." Because Mordred stole the **_Sword_** without acknowledgement, the **_Rank_** is lower than the original.

- ** _Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father_**

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm

Range: 1-50

Maximum number of targets: 800 People

 ** _Clarent_** 's full power released form. Original was an ornate, sparkling white **_Silver Sword_** , but when invoked it is dyed with dark red blood and warps into an unsightly form. The **_Blade_** is clad in wanton hatred and fired. A demonic **_Sword_** of calamity.

...

Class: Ruler.

Master: Enma Kozato/Daemon Spade

Identity: Jeanne d'Arc or Joan of Arc.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 159cm, 44kg.

Alignment: Neutral Evil.

Sthrength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A++

Class Abilities:

- ** _Magic Resistance_** : Ex; In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber _**Class**_ , she demonstrates a high _**Anti-Magic**_ from her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the _**Magecraft**_ , only Joan will be saved against a wide-range _**Magic Attack**_. It cannot cope with the  Sacraments of the **Church**.

- ** _True Name Discernment_** ; B: If summoned as a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with _**Concealment Abilities**_ , a luck check is required.

- ** _God's Resolution_** : A; Ruler's privilege. Two _**Command Spells**_ can be used for each Servant participating in the _**Holy Grail War**_. Cannot re-purpose others _**Command Spells**_.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Revelation_** : A **;** A _**Skil**_ l equivalent to " _ **Instinct**_ ". Instinct is a _**Sixth Sense**_ regarding battles, but " _ **Revelation**_ " accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis (so she thinks), it cannot be explained well to others.

- ** _Charisma_** **:** C; The natural talent to command an army. Joan's figure participating in the assaults hoisting a _**Flag**_ raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to her _**Charisma**_ , it is possible to make others believe in the contents of the " _ **Revelations**_ " without basis.

- ** _Saint_** **:** B; Indicates being acknowledged as a saint. When summoned as a Servant, the ability of saint is selected one among "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", " _ **Automatic HP Recovery**_ ", " _ **1 Rank-Up to Charisma**_ " and " _ **Production of a Holy Shroud is Possible**_ ".

Noble Phantasm:

- ** _La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Virgin_**

Rank: C (After Revelation) EX (After Revelation)  
Type: Suicide attack Noble Phantasm  
Range: ?  
Maximum number of targets: ?

A _**Holy Sword**_ that manifest flames which uses the line of a death poem " O Lord, I entrust this body to you..." as activation incantation. A _**Conceptual Crystallization Weapon**_ that interpreted Joan's burning at the stake in an attack-like fashion. A _**Subspecies**_ of _**Reality Marble**_ , an imagined _**Landscape Crystallized**_ as a _**Sword**_. This sword is Heroic Spirit Joan of Arc herself and after the battle in which this _**Noble Phantasm**_ was manifested, Joan will be extinguished.

 **-** ** _Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me_**

Rank: A  
Type: Barrier Noble Phantasm  
Range: 1-10  
Maximum number of targets: 1

Is the **_Battle Standard_** of Joan of Arc, the **_Holy Battle Flag_** that she kept by her side all her life. Incidentally, Jeanne uses this flag mostly to attack in battle. "There's a **_Spear-point_** at the tip, so it's a _**Divine Sign**_ that this **_Flag_** should be used to strike the enemy," is what she says as an excuse each time one of the Servants she passes judgement on protests about it. It is her main _**Weapon**_ , kept in place of a **_Sword_** on the **Battlefield**.

The **_Flag_** had inspired and uplifted her soldiers who had believed a saint walked amongst them, said to have continually protected her as she ran ahead in battle as the vanguard. There are various theories about the **_Flag_** 's design, with many popular suggestions featuring **_Angels_** or **_Flowers_** (specifically, the **_Iris Flower_** ). The **_Noble Phantasm_** is the crystallization of the legend of Joan of Arc waving her **_Flag_** on the **Battlefield** and fighting to the very end with hardly any wounds. By planting it into the ground, tightly grasping it, and activating it as a **_Noble Phantasm_** , it converts her **_EX-Rank_** **_Magic Resistance_** into protection against all harm, both physical and spiritual. The protection is initiated by an **_Angel's Blessing_** , and it is centered around the **_Flag_** within a range of 10. It brings about a light that completely isolates anyone within it and cuts them off from their surroundings, much like the divided water from the  Myth of Moses splitting the **Red Sea**. The downside to the **_Ability_** is that the damage accumulates within the **_Flag_** , causing it to begin to tear as she uses it, so naturally, she can't withstand an **_Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm_** multiple times in a row.

...

 **Very well, this concludes the information of the Servants. In the future I will reveal more about Fortuna and the abilities of Tsuna getting to alter the information once it is completed. For now I say goodbye and I wish you a pleasant day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42:**

 **Greetings to you all. I was delayed due to the problems that were on the page, but here is the new chapter. In a commentary they mention about the future sons and daughters of Tsuna with respect to their age. Because their growth is slow is more than anything to the power of Flames of Night. Tsuna possesses this power that by removing the Seal that Bermuda placed on him, causes his time to stop and stop growing old. Luna has these Flames, this will be explained in this chapter.**

 **The Flames have marked in the series that cause effects in their owners. An example is Bianchi and her poison cocking, she returns poison everything she touches for her Storm Flames. So the children of Tsuna will have a slow aging. In a way they could be compared to the children of Tsuna with the Arcobaleno. They would have the intelligence and mentality of an adult, but they like to enjoy their childhood. Only that unlike the Arcobaleno are not cursed to die for the Arcobaleno System. One of the greatest sufferings in the world is being a father and bury his own children, so Tsuna does not mind taking care of his children. Plus he's the Vindice Boss and unlimited resources so money would never be a problem.**

 **In turn he would take care of his children happy not to go through that pain. In addition in the original series he took care of other children with vehemence, reason why would take care of his children like an overprotective father. Let us not forget that Vindice is characterized by the mitism, fear, mystery and power that surround its existence and it's by the Grail War that the existence of Tsuna was known to be a Master, otherwise they would never know about him. Well, leaving aside the explanations. I don't distract them anymore and I let you continue with your reading of the chapter.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Objects, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 21: revelations, decisions and destiny.

 **Shibuya, Tokyo; 01:43 hrs.**

He's not surprised to see his former Boss in front of his person. His wandering existence as a soul in grief that can still affect the lives of those who continue to live in the **World**. Long ago he had to leave behind everything but could not by his persistent love that make him deny his retirement, his rest to preserve what Elena came to love during her life.

"Giotto." Daemon names with a smile being outside the body of Enma whom he has left to rest to recover forces. The same happens with Ruler who, having a borrowed body, is forced to the needs of living beings and not the killing machines invoked by a **_Miraculous Artifact_**.

"Don't tell me that you dared to..." tries to say **Vongola** Primo by the daring of his friend to own the body of Enma and to corrupt to Ruler to participate in the  War.

"I do what is necessary for the good of **Vongola**. For the sake of Elena." Daemon is justified in translucent form, the battle had waned his strength. If he was out of Enma's body at the risk of becoming exhausted and disappearing into oblivion, it was because he wanted to talk directly to Giotto. In spite of everything he considers his friend, it was his reason to order Ruler not to use **_God's Resolution_** against Giotto... because Daemon realized he was not willing to betray him a second time, because a part of him wanted to fight back next to his friend who could stop him from changing **Vongola** to the **Mafia** it's today but didn't do it for him and Elena. The motives that condemn him in the eyes of Noir who a few hours ago made clear his contempt for him and consider him a coward.

"With this I have an opportunity to save her, to change everything for good... is our opportunity for salvation and redemption." expressed with an emotion of hope that Giotto recognized... the genuine joy close to the happiness that his friend lost so long ago when Elena died.

"What do you mean?" Reborn questions interested but suspicious not trusting what Daemon Spade is looking for. Don't forget this man betrayed **Vongola** Primo and brought a bloody legacy.

"You intend to use the power of the **_Grail_** to rewrite the past," concludes Giotto, knowing his friend well enough. "so is. Elena will live and then..." Spade cannot finish when the number one Hitman in the **World** speaks.

"What you pretend is inconceivable," criticizes that of curly sideburns. "You would be playing with the History and destiny of the **World**." the Hitman accuses serious exalting a little.

"A **World** that could be a better place for everyone, where there would not be something like the **Underworld** that I helped build. The parents wouldn't lose their children, children wouldn't be orphans... even the siblings who were separated would cease to be." the Spade's words echoed in Tsukina.

To see the logic, to correct the mistakes before committing them could be what **Vongola** would be the **_Criminal Organization_** of today and destroyed so many lives. Her mother wouldn't have to die and Tsuna would not be part of **Vindice**. He would grow up with his family leading the happy life he deserved. Even so, she didn't stop feeling bad, as if it weren't right to mess with the past.

 **The Red Gate (Akamon) Todai; 05:28 hrs.**

They have entered the territory of the **_Barrier_** that Shamal placed to keep the people of **University Tokyo Hospital** safe. Around some fog covering part of the environment but with a sun starting to show in its incomparable light. But not for that Lancer of Black lowers her guard. The road had been silent. Although neither she nor Tsuna could stop being flushed. What happened a while ago was... enlightening so to speak. She had seen a facet of Tsuna that was interesting and he saw something that no one else.

Certainly now she could understand a little more about Assassin of Black and the low passions. She was ashamed of the screams she uttered during the sex act and in a way they were lucky not to wake the Yggdmillennia with the scandal they did. They had been so wrapped up in their own comfort and passion that they forgot everything else... Scáthach only hoped that the depraved Queen would never know about this or never leave her live in peace.

They had been intense and after a couple of hours they had fallen asleep with only a blanket covering them in the room at the same point where she understood both Tsuna and herself. They slept for at least two hours before awakening nudes clinging to each other's warmth. From there dress and continue their journey. She rebukes herself for being so careless in forgetting the situation and is sure he feels the same. Part of her is afraid that he would repent because he loved Semiramis. Lancer was afraid to speak and he said it was a mistake they had to forget.

"What happened recently..." he speaks suddenly taking she with her guard down. Expecting soon the painful words that would break her heart. "It made me feel happy." Lancer didn't expect it.

"I love Semiramis, yet I feel something for you that resembles love. I know it's a weak excuse and you deserve better. What I want to say is: I'm happy because we could be together in such an intimate way and I don't regret it." he was sincere, showing himself serious while maintaining a slight blush.

"That was my first time. It's not something I would give to anyone and less if there are no feelings at all." his words gave her the courage to say that even if it was embarrassing. For the first time in days, Tsuna smiles sincerely.

"Thanks for everything, Scáthach. It's for you that I'm not willing to surrender." to know she is the cause that Tsuna recovers the forces makes her happy, to appease his regrets and to comfort his soul, turning off and cleaning the doubts and fears of him. Because while she was giving herself for the first time to Tsuna, she told him he wasn't alone.

He doesn't know that his feelings are reciprocated, that he is the object of love of many people... he is still too innocent and his lack of confidence has prevented him to see how important he's for some people, that he is someone loved. Tsuna considers himself fortunate for all he has been able to live without seeing his deep desire to be loved is a very close reality. "What are you going to do?" she asks intrigued.

"Be sincere with Semiramis. What happened and my feelings, then figure out which way to go." that was fine, not to complicate himself for what has not yet happened. She herself used _**Clairvoyance**_ a third time on him shortly before falling asleep. In that **Third Future** she dies what causes Tsuna to break his limits gaining the  War increasing the number of survivors, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Byakuran Gesso, Enma Kozato and Hakuno Kishinami as well as Fiore Yggdmillennia would survive. Hakuno would be a constant in Tsuna's life, Tsuna would marry Semiramis, Luna and Fiore.

The **Yggdmillennia Clan** will in future be under the protection of **Vindice** , Tsuna would dismantle the **_Great Grail_** and deliver it to Fiore as the beginning of an alliance giving that _**Clan**_ the opportunity to form their own **_Mage's Association_** within the **_Underworld_**. With this **Vindice** would gain powerful allies, the Yggdmillennia would be protected of the **World Magus** at the same time would be the beginning of the relations between both **Worlds**... a year after the alliance Fiore would marry Tsuna Von Veckenschtein. In the eyes of many would be a  Political Marriage, but the truth would come in Fiore who she would be one of the few fortunate people in the **World** to really know Tsuna and would eventually fall in love with him.

Byakuran **Millefiore** would shake the whole **World** a year and a half after the end of the  War when he married Luviagelita Edelfelt. A marriage that would be frowned upon by Magus and Mafioso... however they would receive the support of **Vindice** , **Giglio Nero** and **Shimon** , but that marriage would be one of the most important steps that would allow the **World of Magecraft** and the **Mafia** to work together against _**Future Threats**_ against the **_Planet_**.

At first Tsuna would have a relationship with Enma... the relationship would fail in a short time due to the bad relationship between Tsuna and Tsukina... both could not forgive themselves when Tsuna frustrated her dreams and Enma was unable to abandon her friend or fight enough for him. Hakuno would become the fourth and protected wife of Tsuna, the marriage was secret because Hakuno wanted a life away from both **Worlds** and he would respect her desire. From that union would be born an adorable little girl that both would care and love so much.

The relationship between the Boss **Vindice** and Kishinami was born after the end of the War, he would not want to miss his word of care as promised to Caster of Black and this would cause a rapprochement between the two... many of Tsuna's romantic relationships would be idea of his first wife; Semiramis, who would find the happiness next to Tsuna in this life to have two adorable girls and with whom she would prove to be a good mother being her redemption in that aspect... Tsuna and Semiramis would always be together and the **False Paradise** would wait for them at the end of their long live.

She herself would find her death in the final battle of the War at the hands of her disciple... she wouldn't fight with everything choosing to die to push Tsuna to break his own limits... even if she recognized and felt was the best destiny for all, she didn't like for wanting to be part of that future and even if she would find the desired peace she wanted, she would join the **Throne of Heroes** and the **World** would be safe... but she would never see him. What made her feel a bitter taste in her mouth, a vacuum even though it would be what she had wanted from the beginning.

...

The noise coming from the person in the arms of the Ex- **Vindice** distracted them both. She had begun to regain consciousness until a couple of seconds ago, she did so when her body began to feel more and more a _**Barrier of Isolation**_ and the insistence of being there returned her. At first she saw blurry feeling confused.

"You barely regained consciousness. I was afraid you would not wake up." for a moment Fiore don't recognize the voice. Suddenly the memories of the battle hit her and with it the **_Ice Burning_**.

Feeling the pain when she is supposed to die should stop feeling confusion. Her sight is cleared soon and happens to recognize Noir, be carried by him in his arms, as well as Lancer who was calm when she remembered a raging woman destroying the whole place led by rage. "Why?" she asks without understanding why he should save her from his own sister when they are enemies. Having been her goal to eliminate him.

"I managed to survive Berseker's attack, somehow I could get you out of there when Tsukina attacked and escape from there while I provoked the place to collapse." he says something meditative without wanting to give too many explanations, just a summary.

"Why did you save me?" Yggdmillennia asks with suspicion and anger at the tumult of emotions in her chest and thoughts of suspicion and conspiracies, plans and other complications.

"Archer of Black. Because in that place besides Lancer. He was the only one who did not judge or condemn me for my past... because he was kind enough to try to understand who I am and not only to see appearances... he had the decency of not thinking I had ulterior motives for everything... I did it out of respect." after the comfort Scáthach gave him, he could understand many things, think clearly and leave at least a little feeling lost. Thanks to her he has regained the strength to face the **World** , to be sincere, to face the consequences and to go forward not being willing to surrender.

"Besides, I shouldn't have any reason to want to help anyone. It would be cruel to return a compassionate act to something like convenience." Lancer doesn't shy away from smiling as Fiore lets out a few tears, thanking Archer of Black.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital; 05:40 hrs.**

He stares at the entrance of the building while smoking a cigarette. He waits for the arrival of his naive and lost friend, the same child for whom he cut off from **Vongola** , the one who saved him, when he thought things lost meaning. Shamal reaches to see him approach in the company of Lancer of Black. But noticing he's carrying someone in his arms.

His instincts as a doctor took over and began to walk, dropping the cigar to the ground and go at a rapid pace. All with the idea that it could be someone in a deplorable state whom Tsuna has brought him. He had enough with the boy Gesso/ **Millefiore** that the Rosso brought him... at least he was accompanied by a pretty young lady and agreed to treat the wounds of the Boss because that girl was polite enough to ask him to do it.

It was also pleasing to see the arrival of the young Kishinami and the attributes of her Servant... he had to avoid looking too much or doing anything wrong before those mistrusted golden eyes that promised to make him suffer... he did not dare even give a look to Assassin of Black because he knew her story and she would not hesitate to use some **_Poison_** to make him impotent if he tried something... that woman can be beautiful but she is very frightening. He is surprises that Tsuna to be so free with her and to trust someone like her.

As he approaches, he recognizes the person Tsuna has in his arms is a girl, and a very cute one besides. For this reason, concern seems to come to them. "I am happy to see you safe and sound," he says with an attempt to smile gallantly at what a cold look of the beautiful purple-haired woman piercing him and he raises his hands in sign of surrender.

"I'm just worried about the health of my future patient." excuses himself to extending his arms ready to take the invalid girl instead. Tsuna sighs tired. "I don't know if I'm afraid to leave her in your hands or because I'm giving you a misplaced trust," the future leader **Vindice** indicates bitterly.

"I'm really surprised that you trust this pervert doctor who is the enemy of women. " the term for the disease-causing Hitman provokes mistrust of the Ex-Master, who further strengthens Tsuna without being aware of it.

"Look at what they do. Now she distrusts me," Shamal complains with a sour grin. "That's what you wanted, pervert!" Servant and Master say at the same time, to which a mischievous smile is shown on the perverted doctor.

"All right. It's good to see you two get along so well, even say the same sentences at the same time synchronously." the mockery causes both to blush and memorize what happened hours ago in that house where they took refuge for a while. Even so Tsuna accepts this rather tired for what it yields allowing it is Shamal who carries with Fiore and from there to resume the way to the building for once inside to do hiss work without complications.

"By the way, Rosso and the others are back. There are a few surprises waiting for you. I recommend you rest. It seems like things are about to get complicated," he says earnestly as he remembers the Hitwoman's interest in Tsuna talking to Boss **Millefiore**. Another terrifying girl who has a talent for the **_Ice Magecraft_** who has promised that if he tries to propagate or something funny, he will suffer the punishment. In truth Tsuna has been surrounding himself with dangerous and frightening women for his well-being. But they are still the kind of people Tsuna needs because they all care about him.

...

Caster had left to accompany her future companion Servant, with whom she would share the same Master. The mysterious person who has ridiculed everyone in the War and keeping away from everyone's sight. They were accompanied by the scruffy black haired girl and Rider of Red who were waiting for something important near to occur in an unavoidable way.

"Why are we here?" Caster asks interested, trying to get information from her faction mate. Assassin gives a laugh of amusement. "because my Master is about to arrive." the attention of Tamamo does not make one wait who directs the view forward and see a group arrive.

The pervert doctor at who she threatened not to do anything unusual to Hakuno. At first she had believed he was the Master of Assassin, but she immediately said he would never have someone as unworthy as Master... Tamamo did not avoid agreeing with her and it was a relief to have been wrong. Between them came a young woman who was injured with burn marks, Noir and Lancer of Black who showed signs of having a complicated fight.

She sees the hurried form in which Assassin begins to walk of hastily towards the group. What she did indicates concern on the part of the mysterious woman and that the girl in the arms of the doctor was her Master. She's the same as the Master of Archer of Black but it seems that changed.

Her answers come when the Queen of the **_Empire_** of **Assyria** embraces the least expected person being none other than Noir who receives her corresponding to the embrace. The way they embrace involves something much deeper than a relationship between Master and Servant. Those who witnessed this to see them understood the two together were a tragedy to succeed. It was as if the Night had found the Sun for the first time.

A black sky that ceased to be in solitude by an stranger sun that lived in other times and fate gathered both them in an attempt to find love within the tragedy where both hold on the best they can fear the fate that has reunited them, finished them apart... it was painful to realize this for all the witnesses of that moment. Though no one said it, it was obvious what they both felt about each other. Lancer felt between jealousy, joy and sadness for them. By the **Futures** she came to see where they would be having separate lives and only after death would they be together in the **False Paradise**.

Luna felt sad because she knows that all this is destined for the suffering of Tsuna because there is only one possible end for them. Rider again felt that bitter feeling that had bothered him recently, something that he could recognize in spite of his defects. Tamamo was envious to see them, she has always wanted something like this, to love and to be loved. Both are from the same **_Faction_** , from the **_Class_** considered as the weakest and invoked in the same  War... but it seems neither of them care ... being thus seemed for they two everything around them ceased to exist and everything was in its place now that they were back together.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Reception; 06:10 hrs.**

Lancer was nervous, she didn't know what Assassin's reaction would be when she told her she came in to intimate with Tsuna. For now he had gone to see Hakuno Kishinami in company with Caster of Black being that the recruiting was a success. "Something wrong?, It would seem like marches to your death." Semiramis's mocking words shake her. Even if she's not a warrior like her, Assassin is dangerous to her form.

"Did you enjoy the pleasures of being a woman in his arms?" Scáthach blushes and surprises at once as she understands. "of course I know. I knew it from before you both arrived and he told me a few minutes ago," she reports without a hint of anger.

"I have my ways to watch over him. **_Doves_** , that and what Salakief told me. Don't forget that she acts as his shadow and my shadow. One way to keep us informed." is approaching a step without removing her carefree smile.

"I'm not angry or hurt with either. During my life I had many lovers and it would be unfair to deprive Tsuna of having an intimate relationship with other people." it is when she shows herself serious leaving the fun aside.

"I thank you for having taken care of him when he needed it most. I had anticipated he would break, but I don't wait so soon and I would have liked to have been there for him. However you gave him the strength and faith he needed... you saved him and for that I thank you... is better you appreciate my gratitude, it is not something I give easily." the Queen warrior was surprising how much Assassin of Black does for him.

"Do you love him and don't mind he sleeping with another woman?" she asks incredulously, being different from what she would expect from someone as selfish as she. Still does not believe it despite the **Last Future** she has seen where Assassin shares the man she loves.

"Tsuna is a black sky, the lonely night that by his obscurity no one sees how precious he is. He will always be a sky in spite of everything and a sky will always love many people. It's something I accepted a long time ago and it doesn't bother me," happens to turn away.

"Tsuna is the only man who attracts me, the only one I love, but it does not bother me if he decides to share his women with me," the Wise Queen says with a flirtatious smile that blushes the Queen of **Land of Shadows** who steps back a step. Her reaction makes the first poisoner in the world laugh.

"I don't wanna die," she heard her saying, surprised. "I don't want to go back to the **Throne of Heroes**. If you die, there is no doubt you will get there. Unlike me, you will have the blessing that you can remember him and keep your feelings. I envy you because you will still be you and remember, knowing Tsuna love you." expresses looking distantly at the hallway. Scáthach tries to say something, but Assassin goes ahead.

"You know, I would like some time alone if you do not mind." trying to say something is late when Semiramis enters her **_Astral form_** disappearing and with it her presence.

Even if they are partners and share the same Master, Scáthach don't know the location of Semiramis when **_Presence Concealment_** is active. The only one who always knows and feels the presence of the Ancient Wise Queen is Tsuna. She would never have imagined a woman as proud as she could show or express something like that. She smiles with some nostalgia and a few seconds later she is determined to make a decision. She had some fear for what she was going to do, but as she told her Master, she also needed to be brave and ready to face the World and reality.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 052; 06:13 hrs.**

In truth when one comes to think has seen everything, discovers is wrong. That's why Tsuna is going through the last achievement of his first Servant to have successfully recruited Caster of Black. He didn't believe that she would try to continue with the Plan to seize control of the **_Black Faction_** despite what happened and without the special **_Poison_** to manipulate the Masters. He looks with some nostalgia at the brown-haired girl who lies on the bed of one of the rooms while she recovers.

Patches and bandages because of the damage she received in the face of Enma and Ruler's attack. That was another of his concerns, he underestimated Daemon Spade and how stubborn he could be. "You really are the Master of Assassin of Black?" the girl with ears and foxtail asks earnestly.

Confused by everything that involves him. He was the same **Vindice** who defended her and Hakuno that night when it all got worse. He became a Master of the Lancer of Black, he hid being the Master of Assassin, his death was false and everyone is looking for him for one reason or another.

"So is. That night I was present when Renard Turner invoked her. I ended up in that place to do my work and kill him. Instead I was used as a source of **_Prana_** for the invocation, she appeared and the first thing she did was kill him. That I was used as a source of **_Prana_** made me her new Master," Noir doesn't avoid laughing feeling nervous.

"I didn't even know what was going on. Nothing about the **_Grail_** , the Heroic Spirits or what I going to do. Instead of telling Bermuda or someone else, I kept quiet and concealed her existence..." he calmed himself smiling with longing.

"I don't care about the power of the **_Grail_** , about asking for a wish. I decided to participate for Assassin because when I started to know her, something was born in me that could be considered as compassion." closes the eyes invaded by what he feels.

"I wanted to see her smile from the bottom of her heart and I did not care if I had to get involved in a new battle. It was the best three years of my life and my feelings of that time became stronger." open his eyes giving a warm smile.

"She made me understand I'm alive. I'm still learning to live... it's because of her that I feel alive. I don't want the **_Grail_** for myself, but for her. I don't care what her wish is, I just want her to be truly happy." Tsuna's words made Tamamo blush at the same time she was touched by what he told her. Tamamo could only think of how lucky Assassin of Black is.

"All else that has happened so far has been mostly mere coincidence. Of course everyone does not see it like this," he says with some humor.

"Are you really okay with me?, I'm a useless Servant if I compare myself to the remaining Servants." she criticizes herself, remembering that she has been of little help to Hakuno.

"Before all this disaster, Ruler told me that each Servant was important. This War has been called holy, sacred. This War has taken so many lives. The lives come and go... maybe it was something that had to happen, I don't know, but to have the opportunity to meet all of you for me is a blessing in spite of everything." Noir happens to remove some of the hair that covers the face of Kishinami.

"I am sure that no matter the difficulties, she is happy to have met you and not regret. I know because that's how I feel and like me, she doesn't think you're a useless Servant. You have unique talents that nobody else owns ... you are someone important to her just like Assassin and Lancer are for me," he withdraws his hand turning to see Caster. "The question is not whether I'm okay with you. The question is, are you okay with me as your Master?" he asks what she smiles wistfully.

"I always wanted to find someone who loved me, someone to love and I thought that wish was fulfilled when I was invoked and I knew her... that I could be a wife. It hurt me to know about her Illness, that she was going to die." declare looking at her Master.

"You seek to win to save her," he says, to which she nods. "I don't mind going back to the Throne of Heroes and being forgotten if I can save her," her words made the former Craftsman of **Vindice** smile sadly.

"You don't need to give up your contract with her. I'm going to help her." his words surprise her by showing her evident disbelief as she turns her attention to him who can only nervously scratch the nape of his face looking away.

"I cannot cure her. But I can stop her Illness. Meanwhile Shamal could find a way to end her Illness. Even if he's a perverted doctor, he's the best I know." she soon smiles and looks at the floor.

"You're really a nice person." she feels a burden to get rid of her knowing Hakuno has an opportunity, even if she hasn't won she has been able to save her. "Tsuna!" is named to whom it was the most dangerous **Vindice** , is Shamal who calls him, the doctor looked mortally serious.

...

The hallways were empty. Accompanying him was Lancer who said Assassin needed time alone... he knew where to find her without any problem. In front of the window the outside was the future Leader of **CEDEF**. The boy with dark blond hair realizes he is not alone because of what he turns. Seeing Noir feels all the words he had prepared are gone. Seeing the confusion in him is what allows Tsuna to recover.

"I thought **Vindice** had captured you." is what he says to what Basil regains the courage to speak. "because **Vindice** has enough in dealing with both **_Worlds_** , I escaped with some of the **_Guardians Vongola_** and Iemitsu Sawada." the mention of that name brings bitterness and hatred in Master and Servant being more evident the Ex- **Vindice**.

"He formed a plan to attack **Vendicare** , gather allied forces to **Vongola** to attack **Tokyo** in order to help his daughter win." what Basil says surprises Tsuna. "A massive onslaught on a grand scale," he mutters before showing himself in cold anger.

"Except me. He and those who escaped have been captured again and locked in **Vendicare**." that takes off balance to Tsuna who does not understand what is happening.

"I made a deal with **Vindice**. In exchange for my freedom, immunity for me, Natsuyoshi, Clara-dono and the possibility of talking to you, I would tell them the  Plans, the names of those who would participate in the massive attack and every important detail... I handed over to my Shishou and those who escaped with me." the information causes to be incredulous to understand perfectly what Basil has done.

"I betrayed **Vongola** and those who trusted me," Basil says, his eyes dark. "Why?" Tsuna asks, feeling angry at what he did. Even if it was the right thing, he betrayed those who trusted him, his friends and Famiglia in an unprecedented way.

"Because Iemitsu Sawada wants to kill my older brother and I could not bear it." looks up showing the conflict inside him.

"I don't want you to die," all the bitterness and rage he felt it's evaporated, remaining in disbelief for what Basil said.

"I am the bastard son of Iemitsu Sawada. A son born of a night of drunkenness," is out of breath for what Basil says. "My mother was only for him a woman of one night, a mistake that he abandoned because I was not born with **_Sky Flames_**. I'm a Proof of his infidelity," he says in a broken voice, trying not to cry.

"A child that he decided to take care of because the mother's child asked him on her deathbed without imagining her son would discover everything on his own because of an error," says closing his eyes beginning to cry with his face towards the soil mattered little to him who saw him thus.

"I stopped and tried to take care of my brothers, to be worthy enough for him to recognize me as his son. That night when I discovered you were also his son, I felt we were the same. I felt and I had the belief that you could accept me for who I really am and not the mask I have shown my whole life." he puts his hands to his face trying to contain the tears, trying to be strong and dignified for his older brother.

"I betrayed all those I knew, those who trusted me for helping a brother I barely discovered his existence... I'm so confused, I left my life and everything I knew without knowing I did the right thing or I'm just a sentimental rubbish that the only thing who deserves is to die for being a miserable traitor." says disconsolate and broken. Not daring to look at him out of fear of rejection. Tsuna clenches his teeth coming up to him fast and squeeze him in his arms causing Basil to be paralyzed and feel his heart stop.

"It's okay. Just this once." understanding his words, he lets out all his pain screaming and crying. Letting out so many years of loneliness and rejection. He does it in the arms of the older brother who now embraces him letting him let go of everything he has inside. Tsuna had been confused, outraged, and surprised to hear Basil's confession, but it all went away when he saw him crying. His eyes saw a destroyed child who sacrificed everything he knew led by despair and hunger to be loved and accepted. Tsuna did not matter to him if Basil was wrong, could not refuse him and could never abandon someone so broken.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Rooftop: 07:41 hrs.**

He was tired. It had been rather exhausting, this managed to wear him out mentally. A few minutes ago Basil fell asleep and Shamal let him rest in one of the rooms... he would keep an eye on him. To check if what he said is true, the pervert doctor has been willing to do DNA Tests to corroborate his story. Truthfully, Tsuna doubted it like that. "What are you going to do if it's a lie?" he listens to his Second Servant, who stands beside him, leaning her arms on the railing. That was the important issue to all this.

"He is convinced that we are brothers. Shamal wants to check if it's true. Regardless of the outcome, I will not abandon him," that was the decision he made when he hugged him. He decided to be the brother, the family Basil needed, even if Basil was wrong in being half brothers. If the DNA Test turns out to be negative, he would hide the truth and take care of Basil. It was his way of paying for his sacrifice.

"I feel so confused. Maybe it's because I want to lie about what Basil said. Because to be true would mean that..." he may have hated Iemitsu, but he respected him because he had loved Nana Kurosaki and discovering Iemitsu was unfaithful would mean that his mother had loved an illusion, a lie created by an idiot who could only release hypocrisy and lies. He was so sorry for Basil.

To feel embarrassed because all this time he had been worried only by Tsukina, but not by Natsuyoshi that also suffered... not to speak of Basil and Clara that live the indifference of that coward and Tsukina who lives in dreams like a cloud catcher. Understanding he has been unfair to Natsuyoshi and Basil who confessed to betraying his Famiglia and left his life back. "I was unfair to Basil, to Natsuyoshi, I'm really a bad person," he laments with regret.

"That has to change. I have to be there for them, even if the blood of that scum unites us, I will not continue to flee or ignore their existence. Although I confess to feeling lost," he squint at the horizon.

"These things in such a short time. I'm sure I'll be strong enough to fight. I don't know if I'm wrong and everything I've done so far has been for nothing," the Craftsman of the **_Silent Arts_** says contemplating the sky.

"A part of me wanted to take Tsukina's hand at that moment, at the same time I believed in these moment that I have been wrong all my life and I was only delaying the inevitable... I suppose I will find the answer at some point." Tsuna mentions with a tired smile closing his eyes. The slayer of **_Divine Spirits_** doesn't delay in seeing Tsuna doesnt know if to listen to his head or his heart with so many events in so little time.

Soon she remembers the words of her companion Servant who has weighed their differences in the beginning, she has earned her respect. It is a risk what she intends to do, but she has already made up her mind and does not intend to withdraw.

"When did Rosso wake up **_Flames of Night_**?" Lancer of Black asks, looking straight ahead. "More than four years ago when I met her and saved her. She was so shattered. Desperation caused her to awaken the same cursed power that I possess. Although I seal it and since then I have been taking care of her." Tsuna is quiet soon and opens the eyes surprised because that was a secret that nobody but himself and Semiramis know. It's impossible for Lancer to know Luna has **_Flames of Night_**.

"The **Future** tends to change as nothing is actually written." Scáthach says attracting the attention of her Master who directs his gaze to her. "Tsuna, I want to tell you something. Listen to me to the end without saying a word... please." ask the Queen of **Land of Shadows** to the abandoned twin. Seeing the seriousness and feel so many emotions of her. With an affirmative movement he accepts her request and is willing to listen to her without interruption.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Rooftop; 46 minutes later.**

Scáthach had let it all out. On the **Futures** she has seen of him, his life in those Three Futures, his leadership in **Vindice** , his way of living, his feeling in losing to Semiramis... the **_Bloody Path of Thorns_** would spread. The deaths that came and have changed by the various variables that have been presented at this time. The sentence of Semiramis waiting for him and his destiny in a **_False Paradise_** where he would meet again with the woman he loved and joined them his **_Familiars_** and Luna.

She revealed her actions in the **Second Future** , her selfish acts, hiding the truth from Semiramis who waited for him and her silence in seeking not to change the **Future** where he would sacrifice himself to give the **World** a new opportunity... she told him the way in which she in the **First Future** forced him to take her life in a battle that she wanted to have with him and thereby fulfill her desire to die.

Lancer of Black had decided to follow the same vow made by Queen and Killer more than three years ago in a room full of Files and Records at the **_Vendicare Mansion_**... chose to be honest with him and keep no secrets. She was willing to face the consequences, the rejection for what she did, her deserved punishment for trying to force him to fulfill a destiny, a future that he never asked for. That never happens.

Instead she's held in the arms of her Master. The soft, firm and sweet form in which he embraces her surprise her. "It's not your fault." begins with the first words she told him hours ago before surrendering to him. "I'm sorry," she apologizes to what he denies.

"It's my fault. You had to carry so many things because of me. In the **First Future** my heart broke when I lost her and I could not bear to lose you. However I would face you and I would kill you because that was your wish... something that would fulfill even if it destroying me because it has never been my quest to find happiness... all I have wanted is to make happy those I love." she embraces To him letting her tears fall.

"Luna helped me in that **Future**. I late but I could get up and I wasn't willing to waste my life because I had the good fortune to meet both of you and I'm sure Luna would help me understand it, to heal... for you I could continue living." says that feeling as if he was the Tsuna of the **First Future**.

"In the **_Second Future_** you sacrificed your longing to find peace in death by staying to save my heart. You saved my life and my faith by not telling me the truth. It's because of you that I could enjoy my life and although my heart was also incomplete, I could be happy by your side... you sacrificed your first desire to save me... we make mistakes because we are still human..." Tsuna rubs the back of Lancer with affection.

"A part of you is human because you are mistaken in thinking and believing to hide the truth was a mistake. You gave me three beautiful daughters and you loved me... you fulfilled my wish of a family that loves me and I could love... thank you for your sacrifice." she feels listening to Tsuna of the **Second Future** she saw. The future where she accepted she loved him and her love was stronger unlike her desire to die. She felt as if her **Future-self** was happy because she no longer had to keep hiding the truth from the man she loved and did not lose him as she feared.

"In the **Third World** you chose to die so that I would break my limits, to fight for what I love. You allowed me to be happy at the cost of your life and your happiness. It was thanks to you that I had the strength to fight for what I love... forgive me for not having realized in time... for letting go you without being able to tell you how much I loved you and how grateful I will always be with you." she cries feeling light and comforted by his words. It was as if the Tsuna of the **Third Future** said what he couldn't say in life and that made her happy and that her sacrifice had a very important meaning for him.

"The Scáthach of the present. The beautiful woman I hold in my arms right now, taught me fate isn't written and isn't final. She taught me to get up despite adversity and never surrender... that I shouldn't allow my **Past** to condemn me or define my **Present** or my Future... my fate is something that I must create,"he defines with a small smile looking forward.

"I will fight. I will go ahead and no matter what happens, I will not regret it... I will not continue to hide myself." Tsuna decides, even if there awaits for him a **_Path of Thorns_** , an **Uncertain Future** and unknown, a destiny that wants to create with those who he loves.

"No matter what your wish, I will." Tsuna promises to the Warrior Queen, pulling slightly from her to find her eyes with tears. He leans over and kisses her sweetly and gently with his soul on his lips.

Scáthach for the first time in this life and time has the feeling of being complete, that everything will be well and an unusual freedom in her heart. Understanding her fear from the beginning was unfounded because it's now she discovers Tsuna had never hated her. Even being a blackened sky he accepts her with her failures, fears, jealousies and selfishness... he was the black sky she loved deeply and nothing would change that feeling in her soul.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Rooftop; 16:36 hrs.**

Look at the sky and figure it should be at least four in the afternoon. He was sitting against the wall and beside him was Lancer of Black who slept beside him with her head in her lap. They had fallen asleep shortly after the confession. There had been so many emotions for both of them in such a short time. Watch the red-eyed woman sleep and he smile. He takes off his **_Coat_** and folds it over several times into an improvised pillow that she uses to replace his lap, letting her sleep a little longer. He walks over to the shore and gazes up at the sky that has begun to change the tone of the golden sun.

"Thinking a **False Paradise** is what awaits us," says Assassin of Black, leaving her **_Astral form_** and demonstrating alongside Tsuna. When she said wanted to be alone, she talked about how long it would take to get to him. She was present from his talk with Caster of Black in Hakuno Kishinami's room, when Basil appeared and confessed his betrayal to **Vongola** and finally when Scáthach revealed everything.

He had known all along, he always knows where she is. His **_Bond_** with Semiramis is the deepest of all he has. Neither of them had dared to say anything, not when with this information the feelings that neither them had dared to say in all this time were exposed.

"Do you remember my promise, Semiramis?, I promised you more than three years ago that you could kill me if I used a **_Command Seal_** on you." Noir mentions with a nostalgic look at her.

"Stop acting like a fool, you should know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Besides what you did saved my life... only acted as the Master you are to think about the welfare of his great Servant," she says with a haughty smile showing nostalgic.

"I apologize for that, Great Wise Queen Semiramis. I still have a lot to learn. In turn thanks to her I have learned more of myself and that there is so much that I don't know. So many mysteries and unresolved doubts... it's as if the secrets I don't know are in a darkness deeper than the same night." argues looking at Scáthach who continues to sleep. He soon stops smiling and looking at the horizon.

"Sorry. For me you ended up trapped in a **False Paradise**." she shakes her head. "I'm happy about it. Because I was able to keep my memories and feelings for you," Assassin of Black was sincere with her Master.

"With what has happened we do not know if in dying we will find ourselves in that **False Paradise**. I'm afraid of dying, of forgetting, of losing my feelings, of being the same person I was in the past... I don't want to be the same woman as before." tighten my fists showing for the first time her vulnerability allowing him to see her weak side.

"I don't care if it's in this **World** or **False Paradise** , I want to be with you for eternity," reveals the proud Queen to the only man who has loved and loved in all her existence.

"I will win. Not just because of my oath, but because I want to be selfish in my way. I want to win because I want to fulfill the wish of your heart, because I want to see you smile from the bottom of your heart... I love you, Semiramis." even if they both knew they loved each other for what Lancer of Black said, this was different from hearing it of who they love in person. They gently shorten the distance and embrace just as hours ago when they met after hours of being separated.

"You warned me not to love you when we met, when I took my oath... but it was impossible for me not to do it and I will never regret loving you" was happy to hear from his lips the words her heart has longed for from the moment she discovered she loved him.

"The night I was summoned, from that distant place I heard something called me. Something that touched my soul and took me to you that cold white night. I responded to the call because I could hear your heart...your soul, not because I was invoked with the **_Catalyst_** that my invocation demanded... it was because it was you." is the confession of the daughter of Derketo, what she has kept for years.

"I love you, Tsuna... as much as you have no idea and no matter how long time pass and we're separated, I will wait for you in the **False Paradise**." she closes her eyes letting herself be enveloped by the warmth of her beloved Master.

"You are my sun, the only thing in my existence that matters. You are the sun that gives me life, illuminates my existence and gives warmth to my soul and heart." says Semiramis enjoying this moment.

"You are the sky who makes me feel free, a sky so infinite and beautiful that makes me feel alive... with you I feel that I can fly." Tsuna confesses, he feeling free to confess what he feels and to know himself reciprocated.

As if they were synchronized, the two separate slightly to meet each other's eyes before closing them as they bring their faces closer and unite their lips. Whenever they kissed it was with the soul on their lips, but this time felt different because it was not only passion, but also love... a feeling that was stranger to them in the beginning but that has gained a great meaning to their existences.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Dinning Room; 17:15 hrs.**

There are almost no people in the **Dining Room**. The situation has the common people, patients, doctors and other personnel of the place and who arrived there by luck, in a state of tension. However Shamal has managed to manage well and maintain order without everyone panicking. None of this worries Luna Rosso who looks distractedly at her **_Glass_** with water. The **_Glass_** clouded as the **_Ice_** melted. She was not worried about Rider, he was certainly looking after Ex- **CEDEF**. When he learned of what happened recently, about leaving behind the life he knew looking for his brother being none other than Tsuna. This was felt by the twelfth paladin as an act of great value and he wanted to be of help.

"How much did you hear?" Luna listens the quiet voice of her ally Master. Feeling shivers, not out of fear, but through something else. "All. From beginning to end... I must admit it is something impressive," with her index finger join some drops that fog the **_Glass_**.

"I'll be honest. I had not imagined it would be possible. Not because it bothered me, but because from the first time I saw you I found you unattainable." Tsuna is surprised by what she says, to recognize she was not bothered by the **Future** what she has heards.

"Your words saved me. You saved me. When I woke up I was already a free person, I had a new life, an opportunity to start over. When I realized, the first thing I thought was who rescued me... you weren't unattainable because you were the best killer of **Vindice**..." Luna looks up at him, showing in her eyes nostalgia as she smiles.

"But because you were sunk in the depths of a cruel and sad life... since then I have been obsessed with you. I wanted to see you again, I wanted to know the face that these bandages were hiding... I wanted to reach you because like me, you were alone," she reaches out her hand to take his.

"The words that day told me the kind of person you are, I understood you decided that lifestyle for the sake of others. I understood that in order to reach you I had to take the same road and hopefully Vindice would notice me, that you would notice me and one day you would come back for me." she lovingly caress the hand of the **_Vindice_** 's Ultimate Weapon.

"Love had been for years a feeling that I believed I would never feel. However when I met you, I knew love and obsession. My life, my body, my soul... everything that is mine only belongs to you. I didn't needed to see your face, I had seen your soul and heart... I did when you held me in your arms allowing me to cry." he makes no move to move away. He remains the same keeping his hand attached to those of Luna who take up the word again.

"My love and my obsession made me strong and allowed me to live the way I wanted... something that in those **Futures** that Lancer of Black revealed to you has never changed. I am happy to have achieved my true wish..." he looks at her hands holding his. "My wish was always to find the place where I belong... no. My wish has always been to return to the place where I belong... that place I found when I was in your arms... you are the place to which I belong, Tsuna." is surprised to see the sincerity in her who rises and sees him in the eyes.

"I don't care what I have to overcome or get stuck in that **False Paradise** that Lancer predicts. None of that matters to me because I will be where I belong and that is by your side." he manages to react at the same time to feel a deep comfort in his soul.

"Ever since that day I met you, I stood in the shadows watching your steps. Always noticing what you were doing. I did not understand why, but as time passed my feelings for you grew stronger," Tsuna confides with a nostalgic smile.

"You confused me because you chose a life full of blood and darkness... a lonely life. I wanted so close to you, to ask you. I was afraid. My feelings for Semiramis were too strong and deep, something that slowly happened too with you... I was afraid because I didn't know what to do... I kept my distance because of fear and confusion... because I thought what I felt was something bad that I shouldn't feel and less by two women." he caresses her hands with his that is held.

"With everything that has happened. I decided to be honest with what I feel and not hide my emotions... at least with those I love. It's thanks to you that I recover myself and..." he doesn't finish speaking as Luna releases her hand, steps forward a couple of steps to tilt her head up and kiss his lips.

Tsuna is surprised and with the cheeks blushing corresponds the sample of affection of smooth and paused form. Caressing their lips relieving their need to be reciprocated by these feelings. Something new for both of them because for the first time Tsuna discovered in such a short time he loved and was reciprocated. They separate a little both blushing, but with a shy smile.

"That was my first kiss. When I was a child, I wanted my first kiss to be with my future husband. I want you to make me your wife after the War is over. There is no point in waiting for something that will happen anyway." Tsuna is surprised by Luna's audacity, but he resolves that she is right in a strange way. Tsuna realizes he's living fast... but he's been doing it all along. He kissed her again, deciding with that, he would still live fast. Even if he lived a long life, he wants to live as if the World would end in an instant.

* * *

Omake: Concerns and suspicions

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 100: 17:33 hrs.**

He groans with some tiredness. Feel the body aching and soon remember why. "Byakuran-san!" he hears the sudden call and from there he wakes up completely to see Luvia-chan rush past him in a second.

"I'm glad to see you awake." he is surprised for a moment before remembering what she told him hours ago and admit internally to feel happy about it.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Luvia-chan," he says with a lively smile, but he soon realizes they are not the only ones in the room. Sho-chan, Spanner-kun and Gen-chan were also there. The three are happy to see him awake.

"Byakuran-san, are you okay?" Irie worries. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Do not worry, unfortunately I losed Saber-chan." the last thing Byakuran says it's with some melancholy, admits to be missing her aggressive hamburger friend, it's a shame she and Tsu-chan could not meet, they would get along pretty well. The door suddenly opens and Shamal enters with a folder.

"You knew about this." without any consideration drop the Folder on the lap of the albino and from there open showing the DNA Test and its results are revealed.

"This turned out to be one of the Worlds where Tsu-chan and Basil-kun are half brothers. From a distance you can see the relationship between them, although it's light." says with a carefree smile the **Millefiore**. Shamal narrows his eyes. "What are you planning?" he asks suspiciously.

"You can be calm, I do not seek to harm your protege. On the contrary, I seek to save it. Finishing what Uni-chan started." the mention of the previous Sky Arcobaleno attracts Shamal's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asks. "Everything will be known in due course, but for this I must talk to Tsu-chan." the Hitman user of _**Trident Mosquito**_ sighs. He remembered not a few minutes ago that he saw Tsuna eating with his Servants, Rosso and Rider in the **Dining Room**.

"You'll have to wait a little. I'll bring him when he eat something. It's been a long day for him." he expresses recalling what happened hours ago with Basil.

"Okay, okay, I catch up with Sho-chan and Gen-chan," Gesso says nonchalantly because he'll be able to talk to Tsu-chan soon. He know there will be no complications now that both them are in this place. Shamal leaves the room to smoke a **_Cigarette_** and in passing go see Basil and if he is already awake. Once the perverted doctor leaves, Byakuran looks up at his friend with **_Eyeglasses_** who looks nervous.

"Did you get what I asked for, Sho-chan?" The redhead nods with a tired smile. "I have to do it or you don't leave me alone," Shoichi says pulling from a backpack a bag of **_Marshmallows_** that Byakuran doesn't delay in taking to have his beloved vice.

"Very well, but you brought the other." Irie nods and to the attention of all, takes out a small **_Black Box_** of velvet that delivers to the Boss with crown tattoo. The albino takes the small object.

"It's the only one I could create in such a short time. I don't know what you're planning, I hope it's not bad at all." are the words of Byakuran's friend who smiles opening the **_Small Box_** showing a **_Silver Bullet_** with the drawing of an orange and red flame.

"It's not bad at all, quite the opposite. With this we can give freedom to the dragon... have a little faith in me, Sho-chan." the redhead feels stomach pain not knowing what his friend Plans. At the moment Byakuran thinks for a few moments about the necessary steps that Tsu-chan needs to complete **_Fortuna Rebirth_** , but nothing would be enough without this **_Special Bullet_**... after all Tsu-chan must die using **_Criticism Shot_** if he wants to get his freedom.

...

 **Perfect, in this chapter Tsuna learned of the Futures that Scáthach has seen, confessed feelings, some revelations and sad moments and among all the truth and other mysteries will be revealed in the next chapter. For now I say goodbye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: How about, I'm sorry I was slow to upload the new chapter, but things got complicated a bit. Being honest English is not my forte.** **Finally we will have the explanations on False Paradise and the destiny that really awaits to Tsuna, in turn will answer certain doubts.**

 **Elkath** **Asked if the story ends after the War. The truth is yes. Everything good has to finish, I also apologize because I know that the story is a bit complicated and complex, in turn the English is not my forte, however I will try to improve this and if I have time to correct the grammatical errors in the previous chapters. Although there may be a slight cross of this story with some future stories that I will write. This story will not exceed thirty chapters.**

 **But at the end of the War I will write or reference the future of everyone, especially Tsuna. When Fate Imperia finishes, I will start a project called "Between the Sea and the Moon that to comparison of Imperia, will be a much shorter and simple story with the World of Naruto. Of there a history that will have Byakuran like main protagonist in a crossover with 11eyes in turn he drag his Lightning Funeral Wreath with him and if you read the chapter you will know who will be the victim of this. Well, I don't take more time and hope you like it.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 22: alternative decisions.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 100; 17:41 hrs.**

Things to some degree seemed too unreal, so strange and impossible to determine what caused everything if so many things happened in such a short time. Not only did that happen to Tsuna Von Veckenschtein in the face of his strange dilemma in romance and the people involved with him. Caster of Black who was at a crossroads type because her goal to save her beloved Master was already within reach. Rider of Red harboring certain doubts about himself, with everything he has seen and discovered of his own person... something of all that felt Byakuran Gesso who saw the **_Soup Plate_** in that cart that is usually used to take to eat the sick.

The **_Soup_** was not the problem at all. He actually prefers to eat his beloved **_Marshmallows_**. The problem was that Luviagelita Edelfelt was trying to help him eat. It was the first time he had experienced something like this... for the first time someone cared for him that way... at least in this **World**. The blonde Magus did not hesitate to threaten him with not leaving him alone until he does. A part of him was tempted to accept for being her, the other side refuses because that would mean she would stay longer beside him.

Her words keep ringing in his head. For the first time someone told him he's important... Uni-chan never did it, let him know he was important for actions, but she never said it... Luvia-chan did it with actions and words... those words that he secretly always want to hear from someone. Not because of his power, resources, knowledge or position in the **World** , but because he is himself. Luvia had faith in him and chose him over her friends Magus despite being from the **Mafia**. Between humor and confusion he sees Sho-chan being scolded by Luvia-chan for having tried to give him his beloved **_Marshmallows_** and with the nervousness that is his friend genius, it is logical who loses. She sighs tired before turning to see him and smile.

The blonde Edelfelt looks at Gesso lying on the bed. He had kept the bottom of his clothes, at the top a white unbuttoned dress shirt. Which made her blush at first, but the **_Bandages_** covering the wounds under his shirt help her focus.

"Very well, Byakuran-san, I'll let you eat your **_Marshmallows_** if you eat the **_Soup_** first." she offers a treat to the Boss Millefiore. He blinks a little surprised. But soon he smiles. "You win, Luvia-chan. It's a deal," she smiles proudly at convincing him while Shoichi is incredulous to see his friend has given in so easily.

...

The atmosphere changes a bit when the person that Byakuran has been looking for enters the **Room**... it becomes something solemm, as if something soon would happen that would change everything. He did not come alone, but was accompanied by his two Servants, as well as Luna Rosso and Rider of Red. The albino smiles glad to see him after so many difficulties. "Tsu-chan, I finally find you!" Byakuran says excitedly.

"I've heard you've been trying to talk to me for a long time. You've done things very different from the Byakuran Gesso I know. I recognize you are the living proof that people change, but that does not respond to your interest in me," the Ex- **Vindice** intrigued and serious.

"True, Tsu-chan comes in that you don't know many things. Now that I have you before me, I am going to reveal the truth to you. Answers Sho-chan ignores despite his extensive knowledge of the **Parallel Worlds**..." the Boss of the **Mafia** shows a serious facet.

"As you know, there are plenty of Parallel Worlds. Ki-chan managed to kill me in the future of this **_Line_** allowing the other **_Alternate Lines_** to follow a different path. The truth is that from the beginning it was impossible to conquer all because not all **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** exists, in some I didn't exist or encounter a destination that prevents even try before doing something," he says.

"The truth is that in many of those **_Worlds_** you're not part of **_Vongola_** or it does not even exist. In some of the three Sky we are Uni-chan, you and me. Many times with different **_Paper_**." Byakuran smiles with melancholy.

"Many times you achieved the impossible and even being close to dying you continued to be the freest person in the **World** ," he says with a warm smile. "there are so many lives, so many paths and yet you are free to your form... infinite destinies where you can be life or death, punisher or redeemer... most of the time is not something bad." expresses directing his hand to the **_Mare Ring_**.

"What I mean by all that, is this. There is more than one **Parallel World** where there is **_Magecraft_** and the **_Grail War_**." that attracted the attention of everyone present.

"There are always differences. In most of those **Worlds** you have a life similar to this, in another you were the owner of the **_Mare Ring_** , in one a detective... there are always variables and the way you have lived but always with something in common: **_Fortuna Rebirth_**." is surprised to listen Byakuran knows about his **_Personal Magecraft_** and doesn't know how to consider this.

"Not always Semiramis-chan is your Servant, but she always manages to be by your side and sadly only in the **Worlds** where you exist, she finds happiness. In others she is always doomed to failure." that brings a bitter and ironic smile on the Queen of **Assyria** who had always felt this way somehow.

"In a different line with you becoming a Master by the coincidences of life as now, instead of Assassin of Black was Berseker of Black; Kiyohime. In that you discover the truth of your **_Condition_** and the **_Arcobaleno System_** and shortly before the  War officially begins, you awaken your power: **_Fortuna Rebirth_**." smiles amused by the memories of that **_World_**.

"You invoke a one **_Faction_** time before the **_War_** by returning the Master of the **_True Faction_** and use **_Fortuna_** to restore the **_Grail's Prana_**..." he speaks as if it were a children's story, even adding effects.

"With some difficulties you win the War, you **_Dismantle the Grail_** , you take it and you become the **_Public Enemy of the World_** next to the surviving Servants that remain to your side... you take the **_Paper_** of the Sky Arcobaleno and you finish with the **_System_** when looking for to save to all... that is one of your strongest versions, but mainly you are free and you find the happiness in spite of your condemnation." indicates before being serious.

"The **_False Paradise_** is your final destination. That place was created by the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**. You, your **_Familiars_** and those who become your Arcobaleno end up in that place. The **_False Paradise_** was created by Sky Arcobaleno in an attempt to save you... Uni-chan is responsible," the revelation surprises the former Craftsman of **Vindice** who does not understand why.

"To be an incomplete Arcobaleno who loads with The Seven **_Elements_** your soul is vulnerable. **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_** get to take advantage of it to take control of your soul. They would dare to interfere with the **_Tri-Ni-Sette Policy_** , they would make you reincarnate again and again to use you and sacrifice you with the goal of restoring the **_Balance of the World_** and thus not having to choose **_New Arcobaleno_**." Gesso describe bitter.

"Their actions damage the **_Balance_** , the **World** ends in its extinction and you would never find the rest being your soul stranded in the nothing like a **_Spacecraft_** with no orbit to follow... you wander in the vacuum indefinitely." Byakuran removes the **_Mare Ring_** and he contemplates it.

"Uni-chan saw you would suffer that destiny and in the **Uncertain Future** , she sacrificed herself to create the **False Paradise** to save you... **False Paradise** is the reason why the memories of that **Uncertain Future** came to us all... is due to which it exists." points the albino with melancholy.

"The fall into the **False Paradise** is just like being a living dead who hopes to be resurrected every day, but at least you would find peace and Semiramis-chan would not be forced to return to **_Throne of Heroes_** allowing both to be together after death," Byakuran He places his **_Ring_** with a small smile.

"Even if **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_** condemn you, when the World ends you can be with those you love in **False Paradise**. Although they too will be bound to be sacrificed with you." culminates the explanation of what that place is and what can happen.

"Tsuna?" Luna asks worriedly. "Uni-chan and those who have the **_Charge_** of Sky Arcobaleno are the condemned to that destiny in the Worlds that exists the **_Magecraft_** , therefore always the **False Paradise** is created and unfortunately Tsu-chan always takes in those **Worlds** our place." says with nostalgia while remembering in one of those Worlds, Uni-chan, Tsu-chan and himself were Masters in the **_Fifth Holy Grail War_** in **Fuyuki**. In that line Tsu-chan is the owner of the **_Mare Ring_** , Uni-chan of the **_Vongola Ring_** and he was the Sky Arcobaleno.

As he gave an example, but in that world he is a girl who feels something for Tsu-chan, so to know the importance of Semiramis to him, because of her jealousy, she avoided her being the Master of her being the Female Byakuran of that **World** who invoked her. Tsuna would have Souji Okita and Uni-chan to Atalanta. At the end of the War with the knowledge of the **Parallel Worlds** Tsu-chan exchanges place with Byakuran and dies in the end saving Sakura Matou.

Semiramis and the other two Servants help him take the place of the Arcobaleno of **_Sun_** , **_Cloud_** and **_Lightning_** being the other three **_Places_** occupied by the three **_Familiars_** Tsuna always creates: Salakief, Rosemary and Mei. The selfish Queen was always destined to be with him in the Worlds where fate brings them together... it almost seemed like a Fairy Tale.

"For this, you can only give the place of Sky Arcobaleno to someone else, however the **_Sky Curse_** still exists giving a short life and you have three **_Candidates_** for that position besides you." Tsuna happens to remember something.

"Hold on, you said one of my versions managed to end the **_System_**." says Tsuna causing the albino smile.

"Sure, he did it. Although in the end the price was to be the **_Public Enemy of the World_** , sought by the **World of Mafia** , The **Church** and the **Mage's Association** with the aim of eliminating him, but he succeeded and you have already deduced the form." indicates entrusted the Gesso. " ** _Fortuna_**." is the response of the Ex- **Vindice**.

" ** _Fortuna Rebirth_** is the only **_Magecraft_** of unmatched potential, was called and considered by many as the **_Sixth True Magic_** , being the most versatile and dangerous. But most of the time you cannot complete it," warns Byakuran.

"Your **_Magecraft_** is your second choice, but you know what to expect if you decide that path. That is why I offer to change places. Take the **_Mare Ring_** and my place and let me take yours ... let me save you." Byakuran searchs in order to free him from that burden. Tsuna knows that with this he would be saved, but nothing would really change.

That's because from the moment he promised to help Hakuno Kishinami, he could only do it one way. Maybe he had only delayed the inevitable... in the end he will return to **Vindice** and take care of maintaining the **Jar System** , stop aging, however Sky Arcobaleno will continue to be cursed and those who will occupy the future role of Sky Arcobaleno will die continuing in a smaller way , Sacrificing to someone and being trapped in the **False Paradise**. There is a way to change this, he could win and use the **_Grail_** 's wish, but he don't want something like that because that wish belongs to his beloved Selfish Queen.

He could see it, the Tsuna who became the **_Public Enemy of the World_** , because of his decisions. "sorry. You and I know I will not allow it," he says with a small smile.

"No matter what **World** it's, you're basically still the same... at least I tried. But I would have been happy to have saved you." it indicates surprising the abandoned twin.

"Why do you want to save me?, I don't understand, we're not friends, barely and we know each other." Byakuran rises from his place in the bed he occupies. He walks over to the orange-eyed boy and holds out his hand. Tsuna is confused but accepts. When he takes the **Millefiore** 's hand, he sees it, a lot of **Different Worlds** and **_Dimensions_**.

The life that he takes in many **_Routes_** , being the **_Decimo Vongola_** , the Lightning _**Funeral Wreath**_ , the _**Cloud Varia**_ , a musician, a simple wandering individual... so many roads, so many lives. But they are all the same to him in his way of being, each with different lifestyle and way of living and thinking, but all being in essence the same person, the same heart and the same way of feeling.

He had always had doubts about what kind of person he would be, if he really would have been different from the way he lived in this **World**... now he knows that while he would have a different beginning, everyone ends up with a way of seeing the **World** and thinking almost similar. Naivety, innocence and fear did not disappear, only change or there are small vestiges. He feels relieved to know nothing has to do with **Vindice** , **Vongola** or his way of living with who he is today. At the same time he gets the answer he needed to change his destiny and stop the sacrifices before a **_Defective System_**.

"Because I know perfectly well that we can be great friends." Byakuran says with a sincere smile, feeling happy because he knew that he could not avoid Tsuna coming to that place after his death, but at least he can be free and find peace, caring little to be between life and the death... Tsuna is happy because despite the hatred and enmity between the two in **Different Worlds** , Byakuran wanted to save him from an endless cycle of pain, but Tsuna does not bother him because he knows the time will come when it ends and he can be with those he loves without returning to be a sacrifice. Tsuna smiles gratefully at what Byakuran has done.

"We may have the opportunity to discover it," admits the owner of the **_Silent Arts_** as he knew it was time to solve his current problems. However he has realized the conversation has been heard by someone.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Entrace; 18:08 hrs.**

With calm step he arrives at the entrance of the building. Outside of this is Checker Face under his appearance as Kawahira. "Imagine your talk with the **_Mare Sky_** has been for you enlightening." nod to the words of that old man.

"I realized because you lied. Uni saw my **Future** in the **Uncertain Future** and at the end of the **_Battle of the Rainbow Representatives_**. The **_Curse of Rainbow_** is Broken, the **_Curse of the Sky_** would continue to exist and everything would end in my endless sacrifice at the hands of **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_** but **False Paradise** would be her attempt to save me and give me the opportunity to be happy with the woman I love... It was Uni who chose Semiramis as my **_Sun Arcobaleno_**." the Ultimate Weapon says when he finally understands why he ends up reaching that **_Dimension_** when he dies.

"You lied because you knew it too, because you wanted to motivate me to find the truth... because somehow you believe I can create a **_System_** that works and avoid more tragedies... you wanted to save me." it's Kawahira's turn to smile with melancholy.

"The **_Jar System_** was the perfect way to break the **_Arcobaleno Curse_** and maintain the **_Tri-Ni-Sette Balance_**. This **_System_** has resulted in the **Different World s** where **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_** do not exist or their influence is not as strong as in this... this is because they constantly try to take control of **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** and its **Politics** to protect humanity and the **World** , but they should never control the **_Tri-Ni-Sette Policy_** because even if their intentions are good, it condemns everyone," calmly reveals the mysterious man who smiles more relaxed.

"You're the opportunity for **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_** to take control of the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , but you are also the means to prevent it definitively," the old being is serious.

"Bermuda's death was necessary. At some point they would send one of their **_Counter Guardians_** to kill him and make the **_Jar System_** fail because that is the first step to keep the **_Seven Elements' Essence_** out of reach. I reveal the truth to him shortly after the **_Jar System_** was used." he looks up at the sky that was at its sunset.

"He decided to die to save you. The **_Grail War_** was the perfect stage for them to interfere and kill you both, but if he died without having broken the **_Seal_** of your **_Flames_** , they would not try anything against you as it wasn't necessary and anticipate just waiting for your death to achieve their goals. Although **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_** do all this to save the **World** , they are too blinded to acknowledge their error and continue to the end." Checker Face reveals with regret.

"My people and I have had the same duty to protect the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** and the **World** , but we were considered obsolete in our task. Being the last of my kind, I have control over the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** to some degree which has made me an obstacle for them. It was not Vindice of whom I was hiding in reality, but **_Gaia_** and **_Alaya_** , they can be quite insistent in wanting me dead... has not been quite easy but the power of the **_Deathperation Flames_** may be something that both stocks don't control or understand." the man in green Japanese clothes explains looking at the **_Segno Hell Ring_** that has helped him in such a feat.

"Bermuda with his death sought to give you enough time for you to come to the answer and finish what we all started. It would still take the **_Anchor_** between the **World** and the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , but you already have the answer to protect the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** covering every fault or weakness." Tsuna smiles wistfully remembering the man who saved him, If he died, he still did.

"He always felt it was unfair to force you to correct our mistakes, but he trusted you. Bermuda knew you well enough to know what you would have done without him telling you. I want to apologize because you have been forced to pay for the mistakes of my people and mine... for stealing your freedom." Tsuna shakes his head.

"You're wrong, Kawahira-Ojiisan," the owner of the **_Iron Hat_** is surprised at the way he called him. "I am free in my own way," the old man is surprised, who smiles sincerely.

"You never cease to amaze me, child. You are truly fascinating, no matter the **World** or **_Dimension_** ," admits Kawahira, astonished and moved.

"I just do what I can," he says with a shy smile with a slight blush feeling like a child again. Although he does not avoid looking at the sky knowing the **_Curse of the Sky_** has cut much of his life time having only a few days of life. The next step is to break the Seal of his **_Dying Will Flames_**.

To the words of Scáthach, he does when he accepts the position of Sky Arcobaleno and Kawahira helps him to release his **_Flames_** although in this way his time stops, manages to overcome to the **_Curse of the Sky_**. If he wanted to get rid of being sacrificed and with that to save to Semiramis, Luna and his Familiars, he must awaken **_Fortuna Rebirth_** and for it he must break on his own the Seal at the same time to synchronize with **_Endlessly_** his **_Core of Flames_** and a **_Command Spell_** his **_Magic Circuits_**.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Rooftop; 18:13 hrs.**

Several **_Ravens_** arrive from the sky and one emerges from the shadow of Tsuna. All the **_Crows_** gather in front of Tsuna and they begin to return a kind of black smoke. His two Servants, Luna and Rider behind him. Soon out of the gloomy smoke manifests a well proportioned female figure, long straight black hair tied for the most part in two pigtails with two blue ribbons and red eyes, she is wearing a dark blue dress.

In front of him, Tsuna forms a **_Warp Hole_** and it's not but seconds after this of Rosemary emerges. He finally feels something climbing up his body from behind and holding Mei over his head before he takes her in his arms. But with that she takes her human form being completely naked and Tsuna embarrassed takes off his coat to cover her.

"Have you called us, Tsuna-sama?" Rosemary asks cheerfully as she sees her master. He just nodded. "So this is the **_Human Form_** of Salakief?, It's the first time I see her," comments Assassin of Black interested.

"Salakief possesses several abilities, however she could not take her human form until I awakened my **_Magic Circuits_** and despite being my first **_Familiar_** , she in a certain way continues incomplete." informs Tsuna advancing three steps being close to his three **_Familiars_**.

"I called them here because I need the help of the three of you... I will finish **_Fortuna_**." the revelation causes all three to be serious, understanding perfectly what he said. "Does it mean you have your power unrestricted?" Rosemary asks uncertainly and dismayed.

"No. Using **_Blackout_** , Kawahira-Ojiisan helped me get a high amount of **_Dying Will Flames_** , enough for what I seek to achieve." the creator of the **_Silent Arts_** indicates rather to prove melancholy.

"Once again I apologize for having put me through your lives, for having changed your destinies and twisted what you are." the first to deny is the **_Gardenia_** with **_Human Form_** who denies with a slight smile.

"I was about to die, I had been cut and ripped to pieces just for a childish whim. I felt I lost my bond with all existence except mine. You gave your blood, energy and your love to save me by giving me a new life. I hate humans, they took my snare from nature. You gave meaning to my existence and a bond to life itself, you gave me much more than you imagine. I am happy to serve you and I will follow you everywhere because I love you. All of me belongs to you, Tsuna-sama, never forget it." the **_Second Familiar_** expresses with a slight blush to her master.

"I had ended up abandoned with my siblings. All of them were adopted except for me. You welcomed me when many had rejected me, for me there was no greater happiness than to be by your side. Even if I was a **_Cat_** , when I was dying, I was afraid because it would be separated from you, my beloved owner. You listened to my desire to remain by your side forever and you gave me my greatest longing at the same time you fulfilled my deepest desires," says with a smile of longing the **_Third Family_** who is covered more with the coat of her owner.

"Even if my consciousness was limited before having my new life. I wanted so badly to be with you the way I could not because I was a simple **_Cat_**. But with this form that I possess thanks to you I can surrender to you the way I have always wanted, although you have been slow to complain and make me yours. I am happy to be always by your side, I belong to you and it has always been so. I love you, Tsuna and that would never change." Mei's bold words provoke him to blush to fully understand what she was referring to. Behind him, everyone was blushing except for Assassin who smiled hussy and entertained by this new turn of events. The **_Crow_** in the form of a seventeen-year-old woman takes a step and takes the hand of her master.

"I was a chick that fell from her **_Nest_**. You took care of me and protected everything, you became my best and only friend. I was happy at your side from the beginning. When I was close to dying, I was scared to leave you alone. You broke so many  Rules and crossed many limits, all to save me. When my intellect was comparable to that of humans and I understood everything you did to save me..." she pauses, memorizing the moment that changed her existence.

"I was happy, not only because I felt loved, but because my destiny was tied to yours. I saw you go through so much hardship, so much pain and yet you got up impelled by fighting for the sake of others, no matter what you walk on an infinite **_Path of Thorns_**. I love you so much that I determine to help you, to be strong enough to defend you against any enemy. That's why I asked you to allow me to cross my boundaries because in doing so I did the same thing as you did and I became closer to you," she says stroking the cheek of the Ex- **Vindice** with affection.

"I love you, Tsuna. You are my friend, my family, my love, my master, my master, my owner, my life, my existence... my god... you are my everything." to everyone's surprise she shortens the distance with him and kisses the lips of her owner. Semiramis gives a slight laugh, Scáchach blushes feeling jealous, Luna is impressed and interested by the events that appear, Rider is excited to compare this to one of the Mangas that read, Rosemary is shown between incredulous and envious and Mei is annoyed because her companion **_Familiar_** was ahead of her. Salakief departs from him flushing but seeing to her delight the tender blush on her beloved friend and master.

"Let me be your wings. I want to be the wings that allow you to reach beyond the sky... help me to cross the limits and follow your side beyond death." he smiles before turning his gaze to his other two **_Familiars_** who approach them and Tsuna proceeds to embrace all three.

"Our destinations are united. If I die, you will die, no matter where I go, you follow me. Our bonds are unbreakable, surpassing death. I thank you for all you have done for me and I ask you to remain with me forever. I know it's selfish what I ask for, but it's what I want from you." **_Cat_** , **_Gardenia_** and **_Crow_** are happy to hear those words.

"You can be selfish with us all you want. Even if you don't ask, we'll follow you to **_Hell_** and beyond." Rosemary says what the three of them feel. They separate showing light smiles but full of peace.

"Salakief, Rosemary, Mei... it's time to we turn the **_Wheel of Fate_** and draw our Fate." the **_Three Familiars_** settle certain determined to everything by Tsuna.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital; Room 052; 19:34 hrs.**

He enters the room finding a scene that makes him smile. It was the Caster of Black feeding her Master soup from among all things, but the girl accedes willingly with a smile of thanks. Tsuna does not avoid remembering what Lancer told him hours ago. It has been a lot of information for a single day, but normal if it is considered that at dawn in the **Three Futures** that Scáthach saw the War reaches its end at dawn tomorrow.

Between everything remembers about the Third Future and the important how Hakuno Kishinami turns for him, she passed away by an automobile accident by an irresponsible woman that was makeup while driving and Hakuno only reaches to save to their daughter of seven years. Tsuna doesn't take into account the events of those Futures because with all that happened does not mean something of it becomes reality except the place to which he would go after dying. "I'm glad you're recovering well," he says, entering and drawing their attention.

"Noir!" Kishinami exclaims surprised to see him. "I imagine Caster has informed you of the situation," nods the brown girl. "Yes, thank you for saving us," he shakes his head.

"It's Assassin of Black who you have to thank. I have done nothing for you." the humility he shows causes a slight smile on the Magus.

"Do you know why I'm here?" he asks, causing both ladies to show themselves between hope and fear that the possibility he offers them is a lie. Hakuno nods anxiously and fearfully. "Do you know anything about **_Deathperation Flames_**?" It's Caster's turn to nod.

"They are **_Flames of Sky_** and **_Flames of Earth_** if I remember correctly." he nods, relaxed with a slight smile. "Sure, but there is the **_Flame of Night_**. This **_Flame_** is quite special but with its dangers. I can't give you a detailed explanation as it's a Vindice Secret. However you should be able to curb your **_Illness_** in a way." that surprises both.

"This will stop your **_Illness_** from progressing. I will manage a small **_Flame of Night_** at your **_Core_**. You will feel strange, a heavy feeling inside, but I will compress it to avoid being damaged by its negative effects. I will have to use this method so that your **_Illness_** does not evolve." Tsuna extends his index finger that to surprise of both you see a small **_Black Fire_** appear. This will stop the Hakuno's **_Illness_**. Even if he dies and the **_Flame_** disappears after a long time, the **_Evolution of the Illness_** will be very slow and he is convinced that Shamal managed to save her. It took him about seven years. Working under pressure could do it sooner... she will be saved and that's what's important to him.

"At least it will be like this until Shamal finds a **_Cure_**. I know it's unreal what I tell you, I even understand you shelters doubts, distrust and fear, but it's all I can do." it was a sad truth. Even with Byakuran's **_Knowledge of Medicine_** and what he himself learned when he could see the **_Different Alternate Lines_** , the **_Cure_** for what Hakuno has is something that has not yet been discovered to be something of the **Future**. They have some clues but they might not make it in time. So he would use a refined and compact form of **_Flame of Night_** with **_Blackout_** and **_Origin_** so that she would not be affected by the negative emotions of **_Flame of Night_**. The doubt in the eyes of the brown disappears showing herself determined.

"Let's try it, please." he smiles before nodding and coming up to reveal the **_Black Flame_** , but it shows itself to be thinner and more compact in terms of its energy compared to before. This would be a modified and improved version of **_Empower_** and would be the first time he would use something like this in a fully alive and functional body, yet Tsuna knew it would work out. With that **_Fire_** touches Hakuno's heart above and uses **_Origin_** to feel her **_Core_** and perform his method without failure.

Caster had to restrain herself from attempting to stop him and seeing him take distance from her Master, the so-called **_Vindice_** Craftsman feels it has resulted. He felt the evil she carries has stopped for now indicating she will be fine.

"I feel strange, like a sensation in my chest, although not as heavy as I imagined," Tsuna does not avoid smiling happy. "I'm glad it worked. Even so we will see how everything goes. For now you better rest, after all no matter how small, **_Flame of Night_** is the strongest of the **_Dying Will Flames_**." he warns to the girl who nods with a nostalgic smile. "Will you give me your hand, Noir-san?" she asks, he's nods.

"Call me Tsuna, Noir was my key name when I was part of **Vindice** ," he says, accepting her request. Try to give her the left hand being the closest, but she takes the other where he show his two **_Command Spells_**.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asks without understanding. Kishinami smiles with melancholy. "Caster told me about the Deal he did with Assassin... what he did to save me," soon realization dawns on him.

"It is not necessary. If I help you, it's because I want to do it, you do not have to give up Caster." Noir know that it would be making Assassin's efforts useless to recruit Tamamo, but he can't help wanting to help them at heart, it's part of his own nature that never could change.

"Caster spoke to me. It's something she wants, and so do I," she says with a sad smile. "I don't understand," he says, in this moments would like to have the **_Vongola Intuition_** to facilitate this kind of thing. But remember he have **_Killer Instinct_** and hates **Vongola** and he pass.

"I have not been able to do anything really significant in this War. I needed help to protect Hakuno. My goal was to win to save her, but now that she has a way to save herself even if it's not what we expected, there is still a War at stake," says the girl with foxtail.

"As long as Hakuno remains a Master, she will be a target, she refuses to leave things like that after so many sacrifices, so many innocent lives snatched," feel the strength in the grip to rise and quickly Tsuna understand the frustration in both.

"I want to do my part of the bargain, it would be unfair not to do it. So Hakuno will be safe, you will have more chances to finish with this which means that Hakuno will be safe and also... I am interested in seeing how far you can get." Tamamo's words make him close his eyes.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asks, opening his eyes and alternating his vision from one to the other and the two affirm.

"Good, if that's what they want, I will not object." A minute later, Tsuna sees two new **_Command Spells_** appear on the back of his hand, and four of them are at his disposal. He can feel his new connection with Tamamo, at the same time Hakuno and she stop feeling the one between them.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 40; 19:43 hrs.**

t's uncomfortable, admit it. It's not only for him, but also for Basil who does not dare look at him when he feels ashamed. Finding something vital for both of them was exhausting and Tsuna knew they needed to talk. They could not put it off, something Basil understands and is happy to talk to his brother.

"How did you find out about your relationship with **Vongola**?" He asks, taking a seat in a chair near the bed. Basil sitting on it using the wall and a pillow as a back rest.

"My mother had died years ago, she asked him to take care of me," the Spellcaster sees the question of how to call Iemitsu demonstrating the conflict inside in him, but Basil already made his decision.

"I had about eleven when I found her Diary by accident. In it I read about my birth and who was my father. I didn't want to believe it at first, so I did a DNA Test and Verde-dono helped me to see if it was true, it was positive. Verde-dono helped me a lot since then." he imagined something like that, had he tried otherwise, Iemitsu would have noticed and altered the results.

Verde could have a dubious reputation but he would never lie with something like that, it's safe. Ex-Lightning Arcobaleno helped Basil in order to study the differences between him and Tsukina who had the same father but different types of **_Deathperation Flames_**.

Nor can he doubt the truth that he and the Ex- **CEDEF** are brothers. The evidence Shamal did was positive. Greater reason not to want to leave. "You felt a great risk leaving the life you knew for me. Even if I'm your brother, I might not have believed you." the blond-haired boy nods with a sad smile.

"I know. It was risky, but in case of rejection, at least I could take Clara-san and Natsuyoshi from there and start a new life. Cut my bonds to my past by wanting to preserve those that are really valuable to me in the present. I wanted to start again and even if it is for a short time, I want a future with my family that are you three." Noir is surprised by the determination in the eyes of his younger brother, but finds his decision admirable.

Tsuna can see in him the lack of weight and the strange peace he perceives in him. He does not avoid smiling. "You may be right, I may also need to cut my bonds to the past if I want a future where I can be free... yes, that's what I'll do," he says, confusing Basil who blushes when his brother puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You and I are brothers, your actions have allowed us to create a new link that could be a sign that I must do the same. Basil, I will not leave you alone. When all this is done, we will go by Clara-san and Natsuyoshi. Just as you, I want to help them, it will not be easy, but we will do it together." the words of the creator of the **_Silent Arts_** surprise the abandoned child who nods flushed and happy as a shy child.

Knocks on the door a couple of times before being opened showing Master Edelfelt. "Noir-san, if it's not trouble, Byakuran-san wants to talk to you." the alluded nods rising from his place.

"Well, then I'm leaving. Basil, I hope we can have the opportunity to talk soon, for now rest." the Iemitsu bastard son relieved to know he has his brother and he made the right decision.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Hall; 19:52 hrs.**

The nerves of the **_Robotics_** expert are about to burst as he watches his eccentric friend sneak over his fluffy delicacies and Spanner finds himself searching if he can find some way to at least restore communications within the isolated area without any success. What is nervous about the young Irie is the presence of the Allies and Servants of Noir, but above all it is Kawahira and Wonomichi that annoy the majority in the stay except to the **Millefiore** who is happy enjoying to eat **_Marshmallows_** and Spanner in his things.

The door opens to what Byakuran surpasses the **_Speed of Sound_** to hidden his **_Marshmallows_** fearing Luviagelita takes it away. With her comes the owner of **_Fortuna Rebirth_** who seeing so many people in one place feels strange, not yet accustomed to the crowds and is likely never to, even his new connection to Caster of Black is strange to him even though she was present, even Hakuno was there in a **_Wheelchair_**. The surprising thing was to see the **Vindice** members present to Tsuna's surprise that he did not expect that. He could feel the tension, everyone is silent waiting for something to happen. He could even hear a grain of salt falling to the floor.

"The preparations are ready. I just have to synchronize my **_Magic Circuits_** with my **_Flames Core_** when the **_Seal_** is broken and everything will be ready." informs those present, but more specifically Checker Face. "but before the anchorage between the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , the **_Seven Elements_** , the **_Jar System_** , as well as the keys of this that will be the **_Last Generation Arcobaleno_**." Wonomichi shows in his hands a **_Wooden Box_** somewhat large and not It takes time to open revealing **_Eight Pacifiers_**.

" ** _Pacifiers_**." Checker Face expresses with some humor when seeing the face that shows Tsuna. "It's not really surprising that Aria tried to hide it in public. Luce was someone more innocent that did not bother ot... besides the traidional is the best, right?" he says with some humor while by inside Tsuna laments this, it is sincerely embarrassing to take a **_Pacifier_** in public and know that he will have to go through something like that It torments him.

"Are not they cute?" Byakuran asks with a knowing, mocking smile. The abandoned twin gives him a dark look. "You can't do something with the appearance?" he asks complaining causing humor in the majority. "Come, accept your fate as a man," Kawahira says simply. The truth is, he actually had laziness to do something different.

"All you have to do is place in each one a small **_Flame_** of the corresponding **_Element_**." indicates before Tsuna proceed to activate the **_Pacifiers_** one by one and these take their respective color but being opaque and lifeless. All they can feel the solemnity of what was happening, most of those present knew what it was all about and what it all meant. Once it is over, settle the old being.

"All what remains is that those who will be the new Arcobaleno activate the **_Paficiers_** with their respective **_Deathperation Flame_**." detail before being deadly serious.

"Those who take these **_Seven Charges_** will not be able to go to another place when dying that is not that **_False Paradise_** , but the **_Balance of the World_** and this **_Dimension_** will be safe." it is the sentence dictated by Kawahira to the present ones. As expected, Tsuna steps forward taking the orange **_Pacifier_** , as well as the black.

"And you should know my answer." points out the Ex- ** _Vindice_** manifesting a small **_Flame of Night_** on his index finger and a **_Sky Flame_** on his middle finger that places on the pieces that look like glass accepting his final destination.

He hangs both **_Pacifiers_** to the neck and is when sees Luna takes the red **_Pacifier_**. "You should know I will not leave you alone and I will follow you wherever. There is no point in delaying things," Rosso said with a mischievous grin at him, reminding him of their strange promise. To his surprise, Semiramis does the same with the **_Sun Pacifier_**.

"We promised, it will be here in this **World** or **False Paradise** , that will not change and I don't want to return to the **Throne of Heroes**. Besides, there is no way in which I deny myself the opportunity to have something that gives me some authority and places me once more above others." the way she says it, her words, that haughty, stingy and malicious smile conceal a warmth, affection, love and hope that he easily sees because even if they were doomed to be trapped in that place after dying and existing between life and death, they would meet again no matter the time that passes.

Both activate the **_Pacifiers_** they took and are hung on the neck sharing their destiny with Tsuna. No one else takes a **_Pacifier_**. Scáthach does not take it for what she spoke to Tsuna a while ago.

* * *

Flashback:

The two had been left alone once he finished with his **_Familiars_** to alter **_False Paradise_** by means of the slight control that Tsuna has on that place to be a **_False Arcobaleno_**. The only solution he found, if he manages to complete **_Fortuna_** , he could save his soul and those who followed him at the same time nothing could erase or alter his existence in this World.

"Forgive me, I didn't know." apologize Lancer of Black to discover now that he suffered and was sacrificed countless times by the whim of others. "It's me who has to apologize to you. You condemned yourself in the **Second Future** because of me," says Tsuna with a smile of regret.

"You've endured so much fighting in the **Land of Shadows** for so long, and yet you've been paid to be sacrificed with me countless times and all because of me," he says, looking at the sky and its changing colors.

"It's not your fault, it's something I decided and even if you don't believe it, I'm happy to have been by your side!" Scáthach says earnestly causing him to smile a little.

"I don't know if I will ever wake **_Fortuna_** or I will die in the attempt, but even if I end up trapped in a cycle where I am sacrificed countless times, I don't regret of me stylelife because I met you.." he was sincere with a soft smile for her.

"You still don't decide what you want to do," she blinks in dismay before grinning nostalgic. "Even with everything that happened, I want to die, but I also want to stay by your side and I do not mind being your Rain Arcobaleno and sharing the same fate as you. I also have my duty in the **Land of Shadows** ," confesses the Warrior Queen, knowing that a deep bond of trust has formed between the two.

"No matter how long it takes me. I will destroy **Land of Shadow** ** _s_** so that you can be calm. No matter what you decide, I will accept it and no matter what happens, I will always think that it has been worth loving you even if you're not by my side... no, I will always love you no matter what happens." Tsuna fondly promises while taking Her hand that blushes it.

"Thank you for loving me, Tsuna." Scáthach expresses with a slight blush and a warm smile. She loved him, but she still finds herself between her pride and her love, but it comforts her to know that no matter what happens Tsuna will love her.

End of flaskback.

* * *

"It's good to see you do it for the right reasons," says the woman with two **_Lances_** , smiling sarcastically, receiving a haughty smile from the Queen of **Assyria**. The expression of the man in the **_Iron Hat_** is confused to see no one else offers.

The three New Arcobalenos pass to hide from sight the **_Pacifiers_** under their clothes. Semiramis gives a flirtatious look to her Master who blushes to see the yellow **_Pacifier_** was hidden in her cleavage and by **_Telepathy_** she said to Tsuna " _look for it later_ " her words and naughty tone make him blush but also Caster of Black And Lancer of Black who could hear and understand the implication perfectly... the blush on Tsuna and his other two Servants confuses the majority.

"No more volunteers?" Kawahira asks, intrigued. "It will not be necessary, my **_Familiars_** will help me to cover the places without being Arcobaleno." says Tsuna with a calm smile... could be perceived in him there is no sensation of fear, sadness or any sign that considers this a sacrifice... they felt he was the person more free in the **World**. From there Byakuran have a doubt.

"Besides, **Vindice** will fight and protect Tsuna. Something that unfortunately we can not do in this War. We will stick to the Rules as we have always done." Jack expresses the thoughts of him and his fellow Jailers. Although he says it sure that Tsuna managed to survive his toughest test.

"You know how to activate **_Fortuna_** in its entirety?" Gesso curious question knowing the answer but interested in what the Ex-Killer **Vindice** planned.

"I need to activate my **_Magic Circuits_** and **_Flames Core_** to do it at the same time will be difficult. If I use a **_Command Spell_** and deceive Reborn to shoot me with **_Criticism Shot_** , I'll make it." when the albino gets to laugh amused by what he says. To deceive the best Hitman of the **World** would be a feat equal to a Legendary Odyssey.

"Maybe I can give you that." Byakuran reaches into the pocket of his pants and throws it at the twin of the night that catches the delivered. By reflection he seeks to open the small **_Black Velvet Box_**.

"If it's a **_Ring of Commitment_** , I'll kill you." Noir threatens with a cold tone causing some laughter from everyone in the scene. Tsuna is surprised to see an object he knows very well. "How did you get it?" he asks incredulously.

"I have the **_Knowledge_** of the **Parallel Worlds** and with it the way to create it. I asked Sho-chan to bring her when I managed to reach him by _**Morse Code**_ ," he says with a crooked smile. "but it works or I'll come back for you and lock you in the deepest **Vendicare**." the Ex- **Vindice** threatening to get a laugh out of Gesso who found all this fun.

"What a cruel one, I'm being a good friend!"Tsuna ignores him ominously as he pulls out one of his **_Pistols_** and pulls out the **_Handgun Magazine_** and replaces the **_Bullet_** up through the silver **_Dying Will Bullet_** that has the picture of a flame.

Soon the Ex- **Vindice** puts his hand inside his **_Coat_** that recovered when Mei returned to her form of **_Cat_** and she was now in the arms of Hakuno. From inside, he takes out the **_Glass Sphere_** that Ginger Bread gave him when he communicated the Message of the Cease-fire, and gently throw it at Jager, who traps it by being confused with what his student was planning to do.

"Jager, if it's not trouble, I'll need the **_Jars_** to feed them, it's sure there's not much left for the **_Flame_** Bermuda to turn off... I also need to bring me to Iemitsu Sawada, I still have things to deal with him." the request causes doubt in the name and those present in the place who know the history between the named and Noir.

"What are you planning?" The current leader **Vindice** asks interestedly. "If I don't bad remember, **Vindice** is heading for revenge. I just think that the **World** has forgotten who is Vindice and have broken the  Laws for their parasitic ambitions," he says casually, but those who come from the **Underworld** can feel a shiver in understanding what Tsuna was saying.

The meaning was simple, Assassin understood easily what he meant by knowing him for a long time, Lancer knew too much through the visions Tsuna is Sky and Night, a man who showed no mercy to his enemies, those who have crossed the innocent lives for unjustifiable reasons. He could be as compassionate as he was cruel. Jager under the **_Bandages_** smiles knowing Bermuda would be proud, but the truth is that his protégé is right.

"Okay, we'll bring the **_Jars_** with the **_Elements_** so you can take over." We would appreciate if you could use **_Empower_** to restore our strength. **Vindice** has work to do." Tsuna nods smiling casually. Although he has finished with almost all **_Flames_** obtained with the aid of Kawahira, it is certain that the old man does not bother to help him a little more.

"I could not refuse to help you, you have done so much for me," Tsuna argues, closing the **_Handgun Magazine_** on the **_Pistol_**. Tonight would make a sacrifice to show the **World** a one thing... everything has consequences.

 **Shinjuku, Station South; 20:30 hrs.**

She could not sleep well. For the most part, guilt was the cause. The death of Fiore and Archer of Black was by her arrogance to think could overcome, stop the twins and keep Vincent safe. She made many mistakes. Things were difficult and complicated. Her oversight allowed a **Underworld** **_Ghost_** to possess Enma Kozato and Ruler was corrupted, it almost cost the little **_Homunculus_** life and if it was not because he went out to find Noir, it is likely the  History of the **Last Four Hundred Years** would change and not for good .

Hakuno and Caster of Black died and Caren Hortensia with her Servant would have shared the same fate but for Byakuran Gesso who the last time they saw him was seriously injured to protect Vincent and Saber of Red found her inevitable end when fighting without a Master when he used his last **_Command Spell_** to save her from suicide... three Servants killed in one night and three dead Masters who could have been valuable allies who could help her to stop Heng Wu.

She blames herself for how stupid she was, when she should have focused on eliminating Heng Wu and then dealing with Noir. To underestimate the twins, Tsukina was much stronger than she imagined and Noir somehow survived and almost killed her with the collapse... she could be saved thanks to Berseker. Not only was the loss of allies, but has won the repudiation of Edelfelt who is likely to die when deciding to go to help Gesso and in case of staying alive, she is doubtful to help. Now Illya has allied with the heirs of the other two main families, Caren Hortensia and their respective Servants of each. Something else that affects her is Vincent who is angry with her and he does not give her a look.

He may be a child, but he is insightful enough to know her attempt to kill the person he considers his family. That bothers her because she is his sister, not that cowardly snake. Her only consolation would be that **_God's Resolution_** would have let him out of the competition by forcing Lancer of Black to commit suicide just as it did with Berseker of Red.

He only had a one **_Command Spell_** that cornered him because even if he anticipated Ruler and his Method of elimination, he would use his **_Command Spell_** to save Lancer and not to do it condemned her to die... for that reason she was a little calm to know he was also discarded and indirectly her objective has been fulfilled. "You all made a great mess," she hears the mocking voice that puts her on the alert at once.

Illya turns with a **_Gun_** to Ginger Bread who was sitting on a locker and watching her with mockery. "And you must imagine my reasons for being here." a shiver ran through her immediately.

"Unfortunately for me and for your good luck, **Vindice** has decided to ignore your disobedience this time." that surprised her. Noir is supposed to be their protégé, the son of **Vindice** and for what Ruler told her before, they would kill whoever tries to hurt him and not even to try to kill him.

"They do it so as not to have to punish him," she says in a low voice. "no, he would not receive our punishment because he was not the one who attacked first, in turn he avoided the fight with you fulfilling our order. If he tried to kill you by dropping the **Theater** was in self-defense, something that we don't condemn." he declares for her annoyance.

"The same applies with Tohsaka and Matou in their confrontation with Rider of Red and his Master. If we condemn Noir to death, then the same should apply to your allies for participating in a battle." that made her feel afraid. By the ease with which **Vindice** was cornering her. Forcing them to fulfill the threat would cause her now-allies to be sacrificed for only killing Noir.

To know forgiveness was not pity, it was punishment. While they forgive her, they could take away her allies by leaving her alone with the present threat. The sadistic smile on Ginger Bread indicated knowing what she thought and felt... the **_Doll_** enjoyed this. "What do you plan to do with Rosso and Daemon Spade?" Einzbern asks, clearly being the menace and disobeying the  Rules. "nothing." what Ginger says leaves her stunned.

"We have no reason to punish Rosso. She did not break any Rules. We understand she was doing demolition for being bored. Tohsaka and Matou arrived at the wrong time and place. She was forced to defend herself when they attacked her." she tries to restrain herself because it was obvious he made fun of her by not condemning Rosso. " **Vindice** has more important issues than having to solve children's fights," is when he is deadly serious.

"If you have not noticed, the **World** is close to a  War between the **_Underworld_** and the **_Mage's Association_**. Our main attention should be focused on keeping both **Worlds** at bay. Therefore it has been established that we will not execute anyone and seeing that the Suspended War Decree has been ignored... has decided the **_Sixth War of the Holy Grail_** also called **_The First War of the Holy Great Grail_** , will continue its course from now." The words of the destroyer of **_Famiglias_** astonish her.

"Vindice, Lord El-Melloi II and Risei Kotomine determined this decision in the face of the urgency and instability caused by the conflicts of our **Worlds**. Between them the most important order of all has been decreed to put an end to this problem," the perverse smile of Ginger Bread gives a bad feeling to Illya who tightens the grip on her **_Weapon_**.

"A **_Time Limit_** has been set. If for two days at **20:30 hours** from now, the  War continues without a winner. **Vindice** will come to solve the situation..." her breath is trapped in her throat without being able to remove it.

" **Vindice** will come to finish the  War killing all Masters and Servants without mercy or consideration... in short if in two days there is no winner, you all die. A practical and easy solution, right?" Kiritsugu's daughter is horrified by what she hears. It was not only now to fight for their survival and to stop potential threats for everyone with their lives at stake at every moment, but now they also had a **_Time Limit_** to do so if they don't want to die.

"The rest of the Masters are being informed just like you, right now. Luck." with a laugh that resonates in the room Ginger Bread disappears leaving a lively Illyasviel who does not delay in feeling the situation has become worse than before to recognize not have enough resources to beat Heng Wu in such a short time and less to end the War.

* * *

Special Omake: In Another World... The Public Enemy.

 **Snow-covered forests in Europe, unknown point; 23:34 hrs.**

It moves fast, he has to do it to know that that creature in human form and has become a kind of **_Dragon_** , tried to kill him. The idiot Turner invoked something and whatever it was was dangerous. At first he was impressed to see a young woman in **_Japanese Clothes_** , it seemed to be some costume similar to a white and green **_Kimono_**. She was a beautiful lady with light green hair and attractive golden eyes. Of course it came out of his astonishment when Renard Turner pointed it out and ordered the maiden to kill him.

This started a fight for which Noir; The best killer in **Vindice** , knew it would be difficult. A kind of green and blue **_Fire_** surrounded her and he found himself in an unexpected fight. The snow-covered forest had begun to burn and frozen, and he himself had been close to dying several times. Being sincere, Tsuna has had opportunity to kill this enemy or at least to facilitate things. The real reason for continuing to fight was the fact that he was learning more about himself as he was closer to dying.

From an early age, he began the quest to create a **_Personal Magecraft_** that he named **_Fortuna Rebirth_**. The **_Skills_** he possesses of this **_Magecraft_** are few compared to the **_Deathperation Flames_** in his possession. **_Endlessly_** is the first **_Ability_** he got along with **_Blackout_** , **_Acceleratio_** and **_La Résistance_**. It's by **_Endlessly_** that he managed to save Salakief and Rosemary by making them **_Familiars_** , but he had not been able to advance or know more about the scope of his own power. However **_Killer Instinct_** has worked perfectly to save his skin thanks to its utility **_Survival Instinct_** which has caused during the fight to learn more of his **_Abilities_**.

Although he hates Vongola, he admits it would be very useful to have the **_Vongola Intuition_** , that way he would have a better idea of the situation and what she is. But he has decided to continue to face her because every one who is close to dying has won or found a new **_Ability_** of **_Fortuna_** to help him survive.

He has found the derivation created by **_Oath Flame_** , **_Storm Flame_** , **_Cloud Flame_** , **_Earth Flame_** and **_Flame of Night_** , but among all that something is wrong with himself. To recover energies he has abused **_Blackout_** to replenish **_Flames_** and **_Prana_**. The **_Fire_** that uses this being is as strong, special and unique as the **_Deathperation Flames_** itself, but being created by **_Prana_** has allowed him to replenish both **_Energies_** and experiment.

 ** _Killer Instinct_** cannot recognize the problem he has, the discomfort and instability in his body. **_Different_** case with **_Hyper Intuition_** , **_Skill_** he does not own. It also didn't help that girl seemed to contain herself also for some reason what confused him. Neither helped did the annoying and noise screams of that scum who brought him problems with that **_Strange Ritual_**... those irritating screams and stupid laughter were bothering him more and more, not letting him think clearly about the instability inside from him.

Thinking that it was enough of such stupidity, Tsuna uses the **_Ability_** of **_Fortuna_** derived from **_Cloud Flame_** and **_Blackout_** to form a huge **_Ice Stake_** in the hand while he sees it approaching like a furious **_Fire Dragon_**. He moves quickly giving a somersault on the snow avoiding being hit by the creature and throws the **_Stake_** towards her who turns by catching with her jaws the improvised weapon... internally he smiles when that **_Dragon_** begins to freeze which slows her movements. From there to use **_Flames of Night_** to transport himself to Turner and the next moment pierce his chest with his hand and thereby destroy his heart.

The murderer who invoked that creature is shown with a look of surprise and be observed by Noir and his cold eyes. "Kill you could make things easier for me. Besides..." are the words of the last **Vindice** before taking out his arm emitting an unpleasant muffled noise.

"Your annoying noise does not allow me to think." he sees Turner falling dead in the snow, feeling a little better now because he has been discarded from the garbage. He wields his hand wanting to remove the grotesque blood of his victim at the same time turns and for some strange reason feels the incredulity in the **_Creature_** that soon passes roaring furious.

"I was wrong, but I don't regret it," says Tsuna pointing to the **_Beast_** because he had thought that if Renard Turner died, the **_Creature_** would return to where she came from. He does not avoid smiling for some strange reason, he takes his hand towards the sleeve ready to use his **_Silent Arts_** thinking it is better to end this and the **_Dragon_** seems to think the same as pretending to want to kill him.

What happens next is something unexpected. She suddenly stops at the same time he feels a pain in the back of his hand, it was as if something burned him without explanation. By reflection he removes his **_Bandages_** and sees a red light glow and from there he feels the pain fades leaving a strange black mark that seemed to be a kind of **_Clock_**.

The strange thing happens when Noir feels that feeling of being connected to the **_Dragon_** becomes much stronger and from there he noticed the **_Beast_** stopped and seemed only to contemplate it.

"But what the hell..." Tsuna whispers without understanding what happens but does not finish speaking to what comes to witness. That **_Dragon_** is replaced by the same girl as before and she was surprised watching him. He stays alert not lowering his guard, even if he does not show it on the outside.

However for his bewilderment. Her expression suddenly lights up and even he would swear she has blushed... is that or the fire surrounding the area causes him to see things.

"You're my real Master!" She says, causing him to blink once, showing himself confused. "eh?" is the only thing he can emit before the huge confusion and even if he doesn't have the **_Intuition_** of his twin sister, he knows he will get a headache.

 **Vendicare Mansion, Library; 02:23 hrs.**

He yawns feeling tired, irritated, confused and with a headache. Unfortunately he was informed that it was not in the library books at **Vendicare**. He searched incessantly for some reference to the term Master or Servant in the **_Magecraft_** Books and found nothing. The girl who was strangely helpful and accessible at the end of the fight, had given some answers that rather opened up more doubts and questions. Even this girl did not stop confusing him.

"A **_Holy Grail_** who can fulfill wishes, eh?, sounds too good," mentions reflexively, but considering Magus and **_Heroic Spirits_** would be willing to fight to the death to obtain a **_Miracle Artifact_** that could bring Legends of the Past to life. Sounds like something very real. But that nothing sounded like the **_Third Magic_** belonging to the **_Five True Magics_** and all that sounded to come from a Magus family of **German origin** : Einzbern.

"It's not that I despise the help, but..." He turns his gaze away from the black marks he now knows are **_Command Spell_** to the girl who is standing in front of him waiting for something he cannot understand. "Why do you help me?" He says, but he doesn't let his guard down.

"Because you are my Master." she blushes getting to play with her hands and looks at the ground. He blinked in surprise at the same time was confused. He doesn't know how to deal with this, he never asked for something like that, in turn the behavior of her who at first tried to kill him.

Now she behaves so... cute?, he could not say because he has lived distrusting the **World** outside of **Vindice** and doesn't know if she has hidden intentions, kill him when he drops his guard. Tsuna resolves to be too tired to reason coldly or think clearly. Therefore with certain risks, he closes the **_Book_** and places it in the place where he took it. From there look at the strange girl.

"Follow me," he says without being an order. Even if he does not trust her, it doesn't mean to be rude, Bermuda taught him to treat everyone with courtesy and Jack to be kind to ladies regardless of the species... well, he has never been prejudiced by something as trivial as race, species or religion. She follows him with a smile walking beside him.

"Where are we going?" she asks curiously. "To my **Room**." she sees her blush immediately. "So fast? I didn't think you'd be one of those who skipped so abruptly. Not that I complained, it's just that I was surprised." he blushes at what she insinuates.

"You misunderstood me. Let's go to my **Room** because I'm sleepy, I'm tired and I want to sleep. I can't let you walk Vendicare as if nothing and the last thing I want is to wake me up for explanations that I don't even know," he says without seeing her, although he is flushed. She sighs in disappointment.

Soon they arrive at the **Room** of Tsuna who without intention enters enters followed of the Servant of green hair without closing the door. He takes off his overcoat that was somewhat burned and worn after his fight. He does it no matter where it is. "Rosemary." names and in a moment a beautiful Maid appears at the entrance of the **Room**.

"Yes, Tsuna-sama?" the blue haired Maid was a beautiful girl and what the Servant immediately identified was she had feelings for her Master.

"Who is she?" she asks in a cold, dark tone. "My **_Second Familiar_**." he responds, feeling the immediate change in her and emotions he could not identify. The lady in **_Japanese Clothes_** was clearly intent on murdering the newcomer. The **_Gardenia_** in **_Human Form_** identified this girl is not human, the Maid being serious, something unusual in her.

"Rosemary, close the door. I have a mission for you," it was something unusual for her lord and savior, he almost never gave her something because of her **_Bloodthirsty Nature_** towards humans, but she doesn't take for granted it has to do with this strange girl.

"I'm going to sleep and I need you to take care of me at the same time you watch her not leave the **Room** in the meantime." the yellow-eyed girl is surprised.

"Why do you ask her?, I'm your Servant!" she queries, exalted by what he said. "Because I don't trust you," he replies as if nothing causing her to be surprised.

"You recently tried to kill me, your behavior confuses me and frankly you could betray me." feel the shock in her by this strange **_Connection_** so that out of the corner of his eye he sees that she looks away showing a pained and sad expression.

"I'm also tired, confused and annoyed. In the state in which I am, I can't think clearly and I apologize if I made you feel bad, but I must be honest with you..." she is surprised by what he says. Tsuna falls onto the bed.

"Good evening," he says without waiting for a reply and turning his back on the two of them, trying to sleep. The Servant smiles feeling better for the apology attempt and his sincerity... she sees he hasn't lost any **_Command Spell_** and when Rosemary arrived part of her **_Mad Enhancement_** was activated... he did not lie and although it was rude, he apologized.

At the time she acknowledged he was right not to trust her after what happened hours ago, he was justified and she could not blame him... she may feel he falls asleep instantly. The Maid closes the door and places it securely before taking a chair and sitting near her owner. From there look at the green haired girl.

"Although Tsuna-sama apologized to you. I hope you can understand it, he doesn't trust anyone except those who live in Vendicare and we his **_Familiars_** ," the Maid indicates with a serious expression.

"Tsuna-sama was abandoned and he has a hard time trusting others. He has had bad experiences." the golden eyes watch him feeling bad for him and made her remember when she was abandoned and betrayed. Understanding what the girl wants to say, she happens to sit in a seiza position on the floor next to the bed of her Master ready to watch his sleep in a patient way.

Rosemary nods pleased and from the pocket of her apron takes out a **_Small Book_** that begins to read. Soon from under the bed comes a **_Small Kitty_** that seems to have a few months to be born. With a jump she climbs to the bed and passes over the body of the killer and is already asleep come to embrace the **_Kitten_** by reflection and she happily snuggles in him.

"His pet, Mei." resolves the question of the Servant without taking her eyes off her book. Without waiting for further explanations, the Servant goes on to watch over the dream of her Master as the good wife that she must be.

 **The Next Day, Vendicare Prison, File Room and Records; 10:21 hrs.**

The last File is given to him by the Servant who has read what he read a few minutes ago. Shortly after waking, Small Gia woke him up, but because Rosemary closed with insurance, the Sadistic Jailer did not enter but shouted to him he had to give his Report to Bermuda. Having no information, he omitted many things in his Report, between which he had a fight to the death and the War he has joined without even trying.

He told the green-haired girl to wait in his **Room** until his return. It took him half an hour to return and from there they both went to **File Room and Records** of the **Prison**. The clues obtained in the night indicated more easily where to start the search and from there to know better detail of what it is.

The truth was somewhat disappointing to know the fate of the Servants and the purpose for which they were Invoked... a grotesque scam. He felt indignant and sad, but he felt compassion for this girl. He could not deny him the truth, and so he let her know the truth of the **_Grail War_**.

"I see," she says quietly. He finds this strange, more than anything he does not feel any negative emotion from her. "Are not you angry?" He does not hesitate to ask. She smiles flushed, clasping her hands together. "Of course not because my wish has already been fulfilled." he is confused.

"Though at first it was confusing, you are my true Master. This time you fought for me, Anchin." he felt the color was lost at hear that name. "I'm afraid to ask, but I have to, what is your **_Class_** and **_Identity_**?" Tsuna asks, fearing the answer.

"Berseker of Black, Kiyohime." is what he had most feared. Now he suddenly understood why she acted so bipolar and devoid of common sense.

"You're wrong, I'm not Anchin," he points out. "It's normal that you don't remember, but you're Anchin's reincarnation. Otherwise I would not be here." he seriously thought things over.

So he took her by the hand and using his **_New Ability_** of **_Fortuna_** derived from the **_Flames of Night_** , he moves in an instant to the same place where he killed Turner... he does in case she becomes aggressive, So the **File Room and Records** would not be destroyed. She is surprised to see his **_Strange Ability_** being unusual. Noir drops the girl's wrist.

"I'm not Anchin, and I very much doubt being his reincarnation. I sincerely hope not to be, I don't want to be him." he says feeling that sudden increase of power in her. For his part Berseker sees he does not lose a single **_Command Spell_**.

"Why?" She asks, confused as she knows that this boy was not Anchin and at the same time hurt by feeling rejected again. He misunderstood the question or why she asked.

"I would not like to be him for the simple reason that he left you without really knowing you," he says looking at the sky watching is snowing. Something good as it would help cover the place that was almost reduced to ashes. She is surprised by his words, but soon remembers what the **_Familiar_** said, about that he was abandoned.

"You were abandoned?" she asks between curious and confused. "My father, shortly after I was born. As I explained to you at night, I belong to the **Underworld** , the **World of the Mafia**. **Vindice** is the group in charge of enforcing the  Laws of **Underworld** and Bermuda, his Boss, saved me and took under his wing," Tsuna comments nostalgic.

"I know what it feels like to be abandoned, to see you as a monster without really knowing you, to fear you without giving you a chance." he smiles being uncommon with strangers.

"Well, I stopped bothering that a long time ago for it. But for that I can understand you." her to see the scene, the fire and at the same time remember the fight she had with her current Master. He reviews something she noticed while watching over his dream as she pondered the **_Strange Abilities_** that Anchin possessed in this life... no, this person is not Anchin although she has a hard time assimilating that.

"Yesterday, you were holding back when you faced with me, why?" Kiyohime asked in dismay and did not understand that.

"Because I needed you," answers Tsuna distracted immersed in the moments that he was close to dying, to have retained himself in fighting to be driven by curiosity in trying to understand his own power that is unknown.

Tsuna doesn't pay attention and she misinterprets his words getting to blush and consider what he has communicated as a romantic confession and not imagine he refers to that he had used her to take a shortcut with **_Killer Instinct_** and thus get to know more about **_Fortuna_**... the two immersed in their own ideas do not realize the error.

Berseker of Black feels her heart rush uncontrollably to blush. As a reflection, she goes to see the back of her Master's hand and discovering he kept his **_Command Spells_** which meant he didn't lie. No one had ever confessed to needing her in a sincere way that made her feel happy.

"No matter the circumstances, we have a **_Contract_**. Although being honest, I have no interest in the **_Grail_** or a wish." he mentions nonchalantly attracting her attention. "I don't need a wish or anything. If I want to achieve something, I will get it on my own. Although I can not speak for you," he turns to look at her.

"While what we have just read tells us: a Servant cannot use the **_Grail_** to fulfill its wish. Well, I have no interest in participating in a War to obtain it. I see no problem in that we could participate and use the **_Grail_** to fulfill your wish." she is astonished by what he suggests.

"The information says that a Servant cannot use the **_Grail_** , but does not say anything that a Master cannot use it to fulfill the wish of its Servant." the cunning of him come to amaze her more.

"Well we could win so that you can be with that guy, change your past and make him not betray you." the idea that her Master offers she impress and cause her heart to beat again at the same time blushes. His kindness softens and captivates her deeply, even if she tried to kill him and he has no desire to fight, is willing to do it for her to let her be with Anchin and make her happy. She activates a part of **_Mad Enhancement_**. "Are you really willing to do it?" Berseker asks anxiously and doubting his sincerity.

"Yes." Noir replied simply because he saw no problem in changing her past. Although he does not see sense in it and it's disrespectful something like that, at the expense of the lives of others even if it is Servants, especially because they are Servants. He thinks that they deserve to seek their happiness even if it means changing their destiny. He also knows the story of Kiyohime by Jack who told him that story as a little kid with the purpose of teaching him valuable things in life... about how dangerous were the spiteful and jealous women in particular.

That and the happiness of Kiyohime would not seriously affect the History of the **World** , but only in a tiny meaning so there should be no dangerous risks that affect the History of the **World**. The girl in green and white clothes smiles flushed and then shakes her head. "It's not worth it." Tsuna smiles gently admitting she is more mature than her story indicates.

"I see." of course he doesn't even know that they're not really having good communication. He misunderstands that she has solved Anchin does not deserve her and is not someone worthwhile after betraying her. The truth is that Kiyohime thinks she was wrong with Anchin, perhaps she had to go through that deception to be invoked for this War for who is really her true love... of course Tsuna does not imagine this having other things in mind, but he will realize this. Yet something they could communicate without misinterpretation was that neither of both them has an interest in participating in the **_Grail War_**.

 **Gesso HQ, Silicy; 12:40 hrs.**

Byakuran Gesso is a very eccentric person. An overly cunning person with a bizarre and complicated nature to deal with. With the **_Knowledge_** of **Parallel Worlds** anyone would think he has all the answers and to some degree is true, but this **_Knowledge_** provoked him to be difficult to surprise... or at least that believed the Boss with crown tattoo on his face before this character in particular, showed himself before him. He had been incredulous at the sudden appearance of Noir in front of his presence and among all things accompanied by a green-haired girl whom he also recognized.

Realizing that he had been an idiot by not having remembered the identity of Noir is Tsu-chan, but also to verify Semiramis-chan had not been invoked and in her place was Kiyohime which meant problems. The Queen of **_Assyria_** is an important factor for Tsu-chan in the other **_Alternate Worlds_** , he learns from her about the **World** and in some ways helps him to realize he is still human and not just a **_Weapon_** to fulfill the will of others. The problem also comes in that unlike the Wise Queen, Kiyohime is possessive and jealous to the degree of wanting to kill any woman or man she considers to be competition to the heart of her beloved which causes conflicts between the two.

There is a **_World_** where Tsu-chan was part of **Vongola** and was eventually chosen by the **Grail** to participate and as Servant he obtained Kiyohime. She tried to kill Kyoko-chan and several other friends of his. Despite the problems, the girl was very helpful when things had gone down for Tsu-chan who was able to overcome everything but ended up being also Master of Avenger; Joan of Arc, all due to a complicated technicality that even Byakuran himself doesn't know.

However in this War Tsu-chan needed Semiramis-chan, otherwise he would never complete the Arcobalenos, he couldn't be with Luna-chan, **Vindice** would be left without future leader and not to mention the disasters to come during and after the  War. He has no doubt that Tsu-chan would win, but he would not be truly free because it's thanks to Semiramis-chan that he does not become bitter towards the **World** and because of it he would not lose faith and hope when Ki-chan knows of his existence and rejects him. It is because she warns him from the beginning of the future failure, but Kiyohime would want to kill Ki-chan which would generate more conflicts between Master and Servant.

No, there is still hope of changing things, not everything was lost to Tsu-chan. He noticed that Tsu-chan had spoken to Kiyohime and she soon fall in love with Tsu-chan, it was still three years before the War began so they had time. What happened is a blessing in disguise, on the one hand Berseker of Black; Kiyohime, could make it easier for Tsu-chan to start feeling and be more open with what he feels, he will be more human than before and will make him understand that there are people who really care about him outside of **Vindice**.

That Tsu-chan came here looking for answers about what really happened to his person is an opportunity because by warning him of **_False Paradise_** and what will happen to him when he dies, Tsu-chan will begin to practice and control **_Fortuna Rebirth_** and thereby save himself from the sentence to be used as a sacrifice of **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_**.

He told him what was happening to him, the truth about the **_Jar System_** , his condition as **_False Arcobaleno_** , Bermuda's future death, **_Fortuna Rebirth_** , **_False Paradise_** , and his final fate. He omitted to talk about who are supposed to be his Arcobalenos, romantic relationships and his children. That was enough for him to find a way to avoid **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** falling into bad hands and as always, Tsu-chan refused to change his fate when Byakuran proposed to change places.

Kiyohime to know what awaited her Master was determined to do everything possible to help him and in it too she saw an opportunity to always be with him. Byakuran promised to help who would be his best friend in the **Future** to complete **_Fortuna_** and at the same time could influence Kiyohime to make her more accessible to the idea that Tsu-chan will have more than one woman in his existence.

 **2 years later, Gesso HQ, Danger Room; 13:53 hrs.**

He breathes deeply trying to catch his breath. Although almost two years have passed since he learned the truth of Byakuran, it is still difficult to control the power of **_Fortuna_** and its **_Abilities_** , especially since his **_Core of Flames_** and **_Magic Circuits_** are not synchronized. Shamal helped him activate his **_Magic Circuits_** in a slow process although it was not painful and now active and with a better control of his power did not fall asleep as before.

With his **_Core_** having to deal with the **_Seven Charges_** and with his **_Dying Will Flames Sealed_** , he cannot access the **_Flames of Earth_** that he now knows possesses and only has access to **_Earth Flame_** having a great control of it. Tsuna has depended heavily on **_Blackout_** to get the **_Flames_** needed to practice, he had to avoid accelerating the **_Sky Curse_** as well as possible so at the beginning he had to focus on control.

Much of what he has achieved is thanks to the help of Byakuran and Kiyohime who have been around to help him. Byakuran doesn't know **_Fortuna's Abilities_** , but he does have an idea of the potential for deductions. To prevent anyone from realizing what he is doing, Gesso ordered the creation of the **Danger Room** where the presence of **_Flames_** or **_Prana_** would not be perceived abroad and therefore would not attract undesired attention. Right now Tsuna has mastered most of the **_Skills_** of the **_Flames of Sky_** and **_Flame of Night_**. He has acquired various **_Knowledge_** of the **Magecraft World** that could help him later.

He knows more and more time and in less than a year will have to fight in the worst case and join the **_Great Grail War_**. He keeps all this in secret and has been to some degree possible to give **Vindice** less work as time progresses. If the **_Marshmallow_** lover told the truth, this is because they know the truth about the current **_Arcobaleno System_** and they don't want him to strain too hard for fear that the **_Curse_** will accelerate.

He has reasons to fight even if it is not what he wants, among the reasons is to avoid Bermuda sacrificing for **_Alaya_** or **_Gaia_** to act, but if he manages to complete the **_New System_** for Arcobaleno and **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , Bermuda will not have to sacrifice himself even if he is forced to participate, feel that with Kiyohime and his **_Familiars_** will suffice.

He blushes at the thought of her, the devotion she has given him even if it is not Anchin or his reincarnation. He admits she has made him change, the way his way of seeing the **_World_** has changed and he has become much more expressive with what he feels and understand his feelings... he loves her, but at the same time he has not stopped seeing for Luna Rosso from the distance. Even if Berseker bothers it, he has not neglected to look after Rosso's well-being. Things have also been complicated since Mei became his **_Third Familiar_**.

Berseker is a girl who is too jealous and Mei loves being in his closeness. He's not stupid, he knows perfectly well what his **_Three Familiars_** feel and cannot ignore their feelings, he could never do it and this has generated discussions where he forbids Kiyohime to dare to hurt them and have ended up having fights in the practices so that both can take some of their emotions and not make a mistake. Although now she has refused to help him by continuing even annoying because at her point of view, he pampers his feline **_Familiar_** too.

That is why his practice partners are the **_Gola Mosca_** created by Spanner with certain modifications so that they can endure facing him. He smiles and moves avoiding the metal fist at the same time flexing his arm and extending his forefinger before striking his chest easily destroying it... Shoichi and Spanner have a shiver to think that could have been a human.

Byakuran from the **Observation Room** laughs cheerfully and cheers contentedly because Tsu-chan has used a variant of **_White Finger_**. Maintains a lively smile. "Yay, Tsu-chan appreciates me so much that he has used one of my **_Techniques_** in my honor!" he says entertaining although out of place the Jailer of **Vendicare** does not listen to what the albino says. Don **Millefiore** turns to see the Servant while he smiles.

"Problems in **Paradise**?" he asks, keeping his smile even though he is serious inside. "Tsuna does not stop flirting with other women when he has me," she complains reproachfully. The albino translates that to "Tsuna must be kind only to me and no other women," so he sighs.

"Tsu-chan loves you, but you have to understand that a Sky will always have a big heart to love many people, especially him being a Black Sky with a very big heart," Gesso says with a smile.

"His **_Familiars_** are important to him and to them he is the most important. Well you can try to hurt them, but if you do it you risk losing him." she is surprised to see the albino who looks at the screen watching every detail in the movements of his friend who continues with training.

"Tsu-chan can be a kind, gentle, compassionate and sweet person, even naive and innocent no matter what **World** may be. However he has a limit for those things even if he is a big heart Sky." he stops smiling, showing himself serious.

"There are Worlds where he and I were enemies and I hurt him, I killed the woman he loved. When he is triggered by hatred, he does not hesitate to kill who has taken what he loved most. Every time I did, he killed me and even did it in the **Worlds** where we were best friends... well, I had become friends with him to hurt him and destroy him but things went wrong," he says with a bitter smile.

"In some of those Worlds I am a woman. In one of them my feminine self loved him and he loved me, but my mistakes and jealousy made me lose him... even if he did not kill me, he never forgave me," he sighs tired.

"Even if it's about you, even if he loves you deeply, I'll never forgive you if you hurt someone he loved," Byakuran warns. "I don't know what to do," she says confused and feeling lost. She was happy because she knows she is reciprocated, but Byakuran tells her in some ways that she will not be the only woman in the life of her Master.

"I know it's difficult, but do not forget Rosso-chan and Tsu-chan's Familiars came first to your life before you." it's something else that bothers her.

"Tsuna doesn't need anyone else, he has me to me." she is complaining with sadness seeing the screen showing just as stubborn can be.

"Berseker-chan, the road that Tsu-chan is following is a very difficult one. A Sky will always need its **_Elements_**." determine it before opening a bag with **_Marshmallows_**.

"I'll give you advice. The worst thing you can get out of him is his disappointment," says the **Millefiore** calmly.

"Even so he doesn't need anyone but me, but I'll think about his **_Familiars_**. After all, they are tied to him like me." Gesso contains a frustrated sigh because this girl is too hard, although she is very devoted to Tsu-chan, she is very jealous and possessive, otherwise things would not be so unstable.

It is one of the reasons why even though they love each other, Tsu-chan and Berseker-chan don't have a much larger relationship than loving friends, but at least he has raised the idea and this talk could help in the **_Future_** she is more perceptive to the idea that she will not be the only woman of Tsu-chan, otherwise there will be several broken hearts and a destiny more than painful and lonely.

 **Six months later, Noir's Mansion, Florence; 13:10 hrs.**

She sees him water the roses in total harmony. She does this by staying at a more than prudent distance remembering what happened the previous day. Luna Rosso had been the cause that right now he is annoyed with her. No, she goes on to understand that it's her own fault for her jealousy.

He had recruited the help of the Hitwoman to be a Master chosen by the **_Grail_** at the same time she was in danger being that the **Mafia** would want to kill her to take away her right to participate. Berseker feeling threatened to instantly recognize that girl felt something for her Master, did not stop at trying to kill her, but what followed was something that makes her sad.

Her master intervened to save Rosso, but in the process he was hurt even if she managed to restrain herself at the sight of him getting in the way and slowing the attack... she asked why he intervened and he responded Luna Rosso was important to him. There was nothing more painful to see the look of him, but in his eyes see the sadness, pain and disappointment... it hurt because he knows he was disappointed and now he could understand what Gesso meant about feeling the disappointment of Tsuna and how painful it was to fail.

She not only disappointed him, but hurt him when he unlike Anchin has been kind, warm and always cared for her. She sees his hands bandaged, knowing that unlike always, this time uses them for the wounds she inflicted unintentionally.

She was committed to taking care of him, that Tsuna didn't need anyone else to protect him and love him and instead disappointed and hurt him. He remembers what Byakuran said and begin to see what he meant by the fact that Tsuna is special and it is inevitable he loved other women as well.

"You should go and talk to him." she listens to the female voice of the intruder, which caused problems between the two. "I thought you'd be happy because I made things easy to you with him." Berserker of Black complains with obvious resentment.

"I don't deny that I feel anything for him, nor do I intend to stop on my intentions to approach him. It's just that I feel more important about his well-being and it's clear that he's sad because you tried to kill me because of him and I bet he feels guilty for making you feel bad." she's surprised by what the scruffy black haired girl tells her. The ease with which she describes him makes her feel jealous, but also feel more guilty because she is making him feel bad. She was so focused on what she felt and not on what he felt, as if he didn't care.

"As I said yesterday, I have no interest in winning, but I want to help him. That is why I propose a truce for his good. After all, he's the only thing that matters." Kiyohime weighs Rosso's words and reluctantly finds she's right. He already has too many problems to add more things and especially with the **_Grail War_** being inevitable both have to fight if they discover Tsuna is a Master and the help of Rosso could be useful. Nor did he want to continue to make him feel bad when he didn't do anything wrong, despite not having a romantic relationship, he has not deceived or lied.

"Okay, I'll accept a truce with you." Berseker agrees before heading to her Master in an effort to apologize in the hope that he will accept her apologies and forgive her. She doesn't want to see him again sad, it is painful... it's an hour later that she is happy because she was able to reconcile with him.

 **Two months before the First Great Grail War, Noir's Mansion, Florence; 14:27 hrs.**

Little Vincent's laughter filled the place, giving more life to the **_Back Gardens_** at the **Mansion**. The little kid runs after Mei who has decided to play with him while Berseker of Black stays close to her Master who sleeps in the shade of a tree with his head resting on the lap of True Assassin. She is jealous and sad because of the ease that woman has had to approach him and even trust her.

"You should not worry so much." listen to the male voice of True Berseker but does not turn to see him. "But..." she tries to say, but he smiles before looking up at the sky and interrupting her.

"He told me the way you two met. If he trusts her it's because no one else would." of course she knew it, Tsuna was too kind and sweet, he always cared about others. He at first did not trust her because he had tried to kill him, but he trusted the Seven Servants he invoked a month ago.

One day Byakuran with grave seriousness told Tsuna to invoke a **_New Servant Faction_** because things had changed and everything would get complicated. Vincent had been under the care of Noir by mandate of **Vindice** , The **Church** and **Mage's Association** and from there Tsuna was a brother to the little one who barely knew and was alive and had no feelings... thanks to Tsuna the little one got a name and began to develop emotions.

It was not until three months later that Byakuran made the suggestion and Tsuna, who hesitated at first, ended up doing so. He used **_Endlessly_** and **_Origin_** through Vincent to control the Grail and invoke a **_New Faction_** ; The **_True Faction_**. Saber; Bedivere, Archer; Arash, Lancer; Scáthach, Rider; Saint Martha, Berseker; Ricardo Vongola Secondo, Assassin; Semiramis and Caster; Tamamo No Mae... Tsuna then used **_Endlessly_** after to restore the **_Energy_** in the **_Great Grail_** with new **_Prana_**.

By that time Byakuran had already invoked Archer of Black; Atalanta and Luna to Rider of Black; Astolfo. When **_True Faction_** was invoked, Tsuna took many risks... revealed the truth about the **_Grail War_** and the true purpose of it. In turn he declares his objectives, seeks to win, but has no interest in the **_Grail_** , however he asked for the help of the seven to fight at the same time promised to fulfill the desire they would like... no doubt they accept after listen him. Scáthach had been confused because she wasn't a true Servant to continue alive, but Byakuran soon to explain to her everything.

A month of pleasant coexistence between all and Tsuna thanked Kiyohime not be carried away by her jealousy. Even if Tsuna did not say it, they all knew that what he did accelerated the **_Sky Curse_** and with it his own death... he had only one month to live. They know it thanks to Byakuran who acts behind his friend's back in order to save him. This has caused him to sleep a lot... everyone knows he plans to be damned if he could fight and avoid Bazdilot Cordelion, Daemon Spade, Heng Wu and Shirou Kotomine win for the damage they could do to the **World**.

They hide it knowing and they pretend that nothing bad happens with Tsuna. Even the selfish Queen of **_Assyria_** soon wanted to help him and work together with others, but gradually began to approach him being the only one who really trusted her even knowing the kind of person she is and her past.

Scáthach has seen the sacrifice of him and doesn't want to leave it only in its turn in her was born the innate desire to help him... Tsuna already crosses a **_Path of Thorns_** and will become worse and even he knowing it, he continues smiling with softness for others and worrying more for the others that by himself.

"I know, he knows my story and in spite of everything he wanted to help me even if he had no obligation. Especially when I tried to kill him." Ricardo smiles wistfully.

"I know even he would trust someone like her and I'm not surprised Assassin was fond of him. It's just that..." he does not avoid watching his relative and Master.

"In Lancer's words, he walks along a **_Path of Thorns_** , he doesn't want the pity or that others feel bad for him... seeks to suffer in silence thinking that with it the others will be well," Ricardo becomes serious with clenched fists.

"He hides us that he intends to become the Sky Arcobaleno, that when he dies he will be trapped in a **_Distant Dimension_** where no one will be able to reach him and **_Gaia_** and **_Alaya_** think to sacrifice him countless times... tries to hide us that he condemned himself and changed his destiny to a very cruel." True Berseker says bitter. When he discovered the truth of his offspring he was furious, sad, hurt and guilty. Even if Tsuna is a descendant of Giotto, he considers Tsuna his direct descendant, his family.

He never told anyone, but when he died, he did so full of regret and guilt for what he created, realizing he was manipulated by Daemon and the **_Vongola_** story has brought suffering not only to innocents, but also to his blood. He regrets his mistakes and actions... regrets the way he lived and is sure all **_Vongola_** Boss feel the same or they did it at the end of their life. So they agreed to the will of Tsukina who said he would destroy **_Vongola_**... they believed that she would end what they could not.

He himself lost much before being **_Vongola_** Secondo, the woman he loved and he aroused **_Flame of Wrath_**. It was only now that he possessed the **_Knowledge_** of the Throne of Heroes and with that knows was the fault of Daemon Spade to manipulate him and take the place of Giotto as his fit the personality that Daemon thought ideal to direct **Vongola**. He himself thought Giotto was weak and it was his fault to lose his beloved.

"I will be with him always, I will take care of him. I am his wife after all." Kiyohime declares and he is surprised before smiling. In spite of what awaits his descendant, he has made him regain hope. In Tsuna he sees his redemption and at the same time he himself has no desire to change the past because it is because of his mistakes that Tsuna exists and it makes it all worthwhile. Kiyohime has matured as a person and Servant, evidence of this is not only have improved her parameters over the years after being invoked, but also in her way of being.

"You must not fear he will replace you," Ricardo says, surprising the jealous Servant. "He would never replace you or abandon you. Even if his heart is deep, you are the person Tsuna most loves in this **World**." she is impressed by what he says.

" ** _Vongola Intuition_**?" she asks, thinking it was because of the Skill that every **Vongola** Boss came to possess. "Even if Giotto and I are relatives, I don't have that gift. No, I know it because he is too transparent. Even if Tsuna ever loved more than one woman, he would always love you more than anything in this **World**." exposes the confident **Vongola** Boss.

"Even if Tsuna is not your original Master, he sees the contract between you two as a very precious bond. Comparable to marriage." she blushes and is happy to hear it.

"You don't have to fight for a place that belongs to you, the others still have to earn a place in his heart... well, they already do it without realizing it. After all, a Sky always needs his **_Elements_**." there were those words again, she recently began to accept the idea that she will not be the only woman in his life, but with jealousy and arguments never been able to have any relationship romantic, not even a kiss.

So instead of using her jealousy to infuriate and attack her rivals, she plans to focus on Tsuna and try to be the best wife of all... yes, it was inevitable because she recognized that alone cannot take care of him, that means that her goal now is to be the main wife... Ricardo even if he does not have **_Vongola Intuition_** , he can imagine what Berseker of Black thinks. He smiles in amusement to find that True Assassin has not only begun to influence his offspring but also in Berseker and the women attracted to Tsuna... they have become aware that they have active competition and don't want to be left behind.

 **One month before to The First War of the Holy Great Grail, Noir's Mansion, Florence; 16:09 hrs.**

There are few times when Kawahira can feel genuinely surprised. He had felt the **_Sky Curse_** accelerated and with it the near death of Tsuna. This confused and surprised him, but it is now that he has obtained the answer of why. Tsuna explains to him that he knows the truth, about the **_Arcobaleno System_** , **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_** , the **False Paradise** that Uni created in the **Uncertain Future** being the reason for which all obtained their memories of said **Future** , all in an attempt to save it from being a **_Sacrifice of the World_**.

"You only have a week to live and the War has not started yet. I don't understand what you are planning to call me and bring this." Wonomichi carries a **_Wooden Box_** that opens showing the last **_Pacifiers_** inside. Tsuna sighs internally because of all things, he will have to carry something so embarrassing, but he has already decided.

Before the subordinate of Checker Face closes the **_Box_** , a **_Sword_** pointing at his neck prevents it and Tsuna passes to introduce in each **_Pacifier_** its respective **_Element_**. Checker Face tries to move, but stops when he feels he is targeting by the **_Bow_** of two Servants.

"All you know what you are doing?" the old one questions seriously and surprised. "I will finish with what you, your species, Bermuda and all have tried for a long time." the Craftsman of the **_Silent Arts_** responds by finishing placing the **_Elements_** in each **_Pacifier_** and from there take the Sky Pacifier to activate his own **_Flame_** taking finally the position as Sky Arcobaleno... Checker Face feels the change in the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** and Tsuna is indeed the new Sky Arcobaleno and the last no matter what happens. Tsuna does everything calmly.

"Do you know what happened to you and still agree to be sacrificed to prevent others being sacrificed?" Tsuna smiles, looking with a gentle smile at the **_Iron Hat_** man.

"I found a way that it's not be it... although it is a dangerous bet." takes out a **_Pistol_** with which points at his temple pretending to commit suicide which surprises more than one except Byakuran... he never revealed the way Tsu-chan would seek do to awaken **_Fortuna_** and break the **_Seal_** of his **_Dying Will Flames_** and with it his **_Flames of Night_** to break the **_Curse of the Sky_** , form a **_New System_** that could not be reached by **_Gaia_** , **_Alaya_** or anyone else, turn **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** would be safe leaving with it that only the **_Mare Rings_** and **_Vongola Rings_** have to be protected... the **World** would be safe.

" ** _Criticism Shot_** is my bet. If I fail, at least no one else will be sacrificed, if I succeed, then it means I still have things to do... no matter what happens, everything will be fine." he explains with a warm smile.

"Byakuran, if I failed, the rest will depend on you." is now that everyone understands, Tsuna from the beginning thought to bet his own life. His association with the **Millefiore** and Invoking the **_True Faction_** was to prevent someone dangerous to change the  History or **_Balance of the World_**.

Bedivere lowers his arm to know and accept that his Master has decided this. It reminds him of what happened to his King who has yet to fulfill his mandate, his own desire to save his King. However Tsuna with a smile accepts his destiny not willing to change his past... but for their **_Connection_** because of their **_Contract_** , this is not a suicide and Tsuna defies destiny. The rest of his companions feel the same way about Tsuna, but are uncertain.

"I will not let you do it alone." it's the words of Kiyohime who takes the **_Lightning Pacifier_** to surprise the last **Vindice**. "Berseker, don't do it. If you do..." she interrupts her Master.

"I know perfectly. But don't forget, this, Tsuna. I am your wife and it's the duty of a wife to be with her husband in the good and the bad, regardless of anything. I will not leave you alone." he is surprised by her words.

Tsuna recognized the bond between the two has become stronger, she has not only changed inside but also out, her hair turned white, her black clothes with red, orange and yellow marks, turn her eyes turned red... the bond between the two became deeper. Kiyohime chooses to condemn herself using her **_Lightning Flames_** and with that to tie her destiny with the one of Tsuna.

She will be the one who supports and fulfills the position of Lightning Arcobaleno because she will protect him from all harm to her beloved and those he loves... she will do it even if that means not being able to eliminate her rivals in love because that would hurt him... this charge will also be a reminder of her devotion and love for Tsuna. She is not the only one, Luna Rosso happens to take the **_Storm Pacifier_**.

"Years ago you saved me and gave me a reason to live and you have become the place where I belong. Even if we end up trapped in an endless cycle of being sacrificed, we could find good times to share... not everything is **_Thorns_**." expresses Luna with a smile activating her **_Pacifier_** to use her **_Storm Flames_** and follow him wherever he goes.

"On the other hand a **False Paradise** does not sound so bad, it is still a **Paradise**." says True Assassin attracting the attention of all and surprising to the Craftsman of the **_Silent Arts_** to see she happen to his side with only one purpose.

"But what..." Tsuna said in disbelief as the Wise Queen takes the **_Sun Pacifier_** into her hands and to his surprise, she activates **_Sun Flame_** and thereby takes the post of Sun Arcobaleno. Byakuran had taught all Servants about the **_Deathperation Flames_** and how to manifest them during the course of the last two months. It was the depraved Queen who had the most ease in it.

"Why?" He asks, not understanding her reasons for doing so. She turns around smiling as only she can do. "When the war is over, maybe if I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you," Semiramis responses carefree as if he survives and wins was a fact.

"Besides, I always make bets that I'm going to win," she says with a smile where she shows her confidence in him. She loved to make fun of him, to make him blush and see how innocent and sweet he was, but among all of he sincerely trusted in her from the beginning.

With him she began to stop feeling lonely, even her allies Servants distrust her, but Tsuna was the only one who even knowing her past and way of being, he accepted her. He never tried to make her change, he was always honest with her and his sincere interest in her well-being were things that caused her to stop feeling lonely... it was a pleasant feeling to be accepted and someone to see her more than a woman with a pretty face. It is for their **_Contract_** that she knows that she is not indifferent to Tsuna... even if the **_Path_** she chose is dark and painful, she doesn't want to lose what she could have with him.

It is strange even for her to let herself be carried away by the emotions and between it loving a man... it could be very soon, but she refuses to lose her bond with him when she finally found what she really wanted and everything she had sought and longed for and never knew wanted... all that was in Tsuna. However she's not sincere with Tsuna because she is the Great Semiramis and thinks to express what she feels when they win the War... yes, she is certain that her Master will overcome this and win, because as he decided to trust her and have faith in her, Semiramis will do the same for him, as simple as that.

Most Servants smile because even if Tsuna fails, he will not be alone, to see he managed to captivate even a woman as selfish as Assassin is a sign of hope. Bedivere admits not to trust Assassin, especially because she reminds him of Morgan, but with this Tsuna has shown that even Semiramis has a heart and she has decided to give her heart along with her soul to Tsuna. He remembers his own mission and has decided not to change his past, once he finishes his mission here, will fulfill the one that his King entrusted to him, but until then he will be the **_Sword_** that defends the Sky Arcobaleno. Similar thoughts pass in the mind of Arash who does not avoid smiling and feeling optimistic.

Lancer smiles sadly because she doesn't know the outcome of what will happen when he pulls the **_Trigger_** , but he reminds herself and if Tsuna fails or not, she will not let the **_Grail_** fall into the wrong hands. Rider is moved by this act, to appreciate something so beautiful and is sure that God will guide her Master to overcome all **Future Difficulties**. Tamamo not wanting to stay behind, go ahead and take the **_Mist Pacifier_** with a smile.

"This is like a wedding ring that binds me to Tsuna for eternity. Always together and even death will not separate us. Even with the complications a dream." she recites activating **_Mist Flame_** and with it being the Fifth "I Prescelti Sette" of Tsuna who is flushed by her words.

"No one else?" Teases Ricardo and Tsuna shudders at the thought of some man taking one of the two remaining **_Pacifiers_** after what Caster said. Most of those present blushed even though Assassin laughed at the way many interpreted this. Byakuran turns to see his friend with a smile.

"If you don't, I'll take care of the rest." Tsuna recovers before nodding with a nostalgic smile. "Are you sure about this?" Astolfo asks, concerned with a sad smile. The Ultimate Weapon nods.

"Tsu-chan, don't forget that you still have to save Vincent." the reminder of Byakuran surprise him before he remembers the little kid is taking a nap inside the **Mansion**. He made the necessary preparations before reaching this point. Complete the **_Skills_** of Salakief, the modification in the **False Paradise** so that its existence cannot be altered or erased, as well as the  Plan that will have to follow to avoid a World War.

In case of failure, Byakuran will be able to become the Master of the **_True Faction_** with Luna and to avoid the **_Grail_** to fall in bad hands, but he does not intuit or knows that Caster and Assassin refuse to be Servants of someone other than him and the same with Berseker of Black.

"It's because of him that I do this," he admits without blame. "You don't know if it works." Scáthach warns, even if by **_Clairvoyance_** now she knows the result, wants to see what he feels when he is about to die. To her surprise, he smiles warmly, showing his resolution in his eyes.

"Let's get it, ready?" he asks, even if she knows the result, she's still worried about him and Tsuna seeks to give her hope even though he's going to die. Soon the **_Trigger_** is pressed and a single shot is released. One that would determine the fate of many and among all, the **World**.

 **Three weeks before the First Great Grail War, St. Andrews Cathedral, Tokyo; 12:10 hrs.**

It has been decided to hold an emergency meeting. It was something that Bermuda decided to do with the last event from a week ago. That is why **Church** Members, leaders of the **_Founding Houses of the Grail War_** , Lord El-Melloi II, Rider of the False War of nine years ago and **Vindice** meet where the **_Grail War Administrators_** would be living during the duration of said event.

"We came as you asked, Bermuda-san. We would like to know the reason." it's the patriarch Tohsaka who speaks in an attempt to hasten this. There are still quarrels between the Tohsaka and Matou **_Houses_**. The truth is that Kariya has no interest in even hearing from Tokiomi, so he would like to resolve this situation as soon as possible.

"Noir did not represent us in the **_Great Grail War_** ," announces Jager with deadly seriousness attracting the attention of many. "Is true that it is of some concern because he was to represent **Vindice** during the War and exercise as a judge, but this should not affect **Vindice** 's performance in this War and is not something that can be considered important unless it is for announce whoever replaces him." mentions quiet and hassle-free Shirou Kotomine.

He who was adopted by Father Risei years ago after the disaster of the **_Fifth Grail War_** that caused havoc and along with his adopted sister, Caren Hortensia, are Masters in this Sixth War. The two would be the backup plan to prevent the **_Grail_** from falling into bad hands.

Bermuda looks at the young priest without any suspicion of him. "If it's not a bother, I'd like to know the reason," tries to ascertain Tohsaka intrigued. He knows Noir is the best of all assassins in **Vindice** and had been the ideal person to avoid the **Mafia** bad intentions... just mentioning his name brings fear in those who know of his existence.

"Did something serious happen to him?" Kariya worries. Being an ally of **Vindice** and working for them in a certain way, he knows Noir and because of what Gilgamesh has told him, he must be the same age as Rin... Noir is only a child and must be quite special so that the same woman known as King of Heroes is very interested in him.

"Depends on the point of view of each. For someone outside **Vindice** is not something important, but for us it's something serious." indicates Alejandro with melancholy.

"He's dead?" asked the priest with tanned skin who cannot distinguish that beneath the bandages, Bermuda shows an unusual expression in his person that nobody has seen in a long time... under the **_Bandages_** a smile to enjoy this situation, " _and we'll see if you continue to think the same after hearing this, Kotomine-kun._ " he says mentally and is convinced that Jager, Jack and Alejandro think alike. He is sure that Small Gia and the rest are seeing this using the **_Crystal Ball_** in **Vendicare** only to enjoy the expressions on the faces of all those present.

"Noir-kun has abandoned **Vindice** and is now a Master in the **_First Great Grail War_**." the news was something he enjoyed communicating though he had to work hard not to notice the jubilation in his voice... seeing the surprise in Shirou Kotomine makes this meeting was worth it.

"Noir is a Master?" Tohsaka questions, feeling his blood freeze. The worst news that any Master may receive was that they would have as opponent the legendary Craftsman of the **_Silent Arts_**.

"Yes, he left **Vindice** to participate in this  War. Noir is a Master of the **_Black Faction_**." something like this was disconcerting to most. Everyone would expect someone like Noir to be known because his targets are already dead before they know it.

He would invoke someone like Assassin thing that is impossible to be Caren Hortensia Master of Assassin and Shirou Kotomine of Caster. It is also known that Bazdilot Cordelion is Master of Lancer and Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia of Saber what left three options: Archer, Rider and Berseker.

Another aspect was also of the most worrisome, he was a Master of the **_Black Faction_** but he has made no attempt to join his **_Faction_** allies. In fact he would be expected to act just like the two priests, as a backup plan to prevent the **_Grail_** from falling into evil hands like the Mafia. "How long have he become a Master?" inquires Lord El-Melloi II, intrigued.

"Not much. Although he said he would respect the Rules and therefore was leaving **Vindice**. Although he also said that he has no interest in working together on the **_Neutral Side_**... it seems that he aims to win." it was bad news for Shirou Kotomine that things now seemed to have begun to deviate from his  Plans. Not only because someone dangerous like Noir is a Master, but because it is clear that he does not seek to work with the **_Black Faction_** and it is sure the same applies with the **_Red Faction_**.

On the other hand Noir is not the only one in the **_Black Faction_** who has refused to contact the **Church** , so do the other two Masters, but with that, the type of Servant that Noir invokes is unknown. The best thing to do is to seize the **_Black Faction_** with the help of Caster, wait for the **_Red Faction_** to deal with Noir and with some luck he causes serious damage to that group and at the same time they weaken or even eliminate him.

 **The First War of the Holy Great Grail, Tokyo Tower, Minato-ku; 22:46 hrs.**

The War had escalated its levels of destruction in a matter of days. But Tsuna along with Berseker of Red and True Caster eliminated Heng Wu and Assassin of Red: Li Shuwen, at the beginning of the War. Byakuran had to make use of the **Underground Refuge** under **Tokyo** , to put the people safe simulating an unexpected Terrorist Attack and with that save many lives in the process.

Throughout the War, Servants have died. Tsuna's side has perished True Rider, True Archer and True Berseker. Martha died during a battle with Archer of Red and she ended up dying when she was a victim of Caster of Red: Mephistopheles's **_Noble Phantasm_** shattering her, however in that same battle Arash died by eliminating Caster with his biggest attack in order to avoid the death of True Saber, Rider of Black and Byakuran.

Berseker of Red: Heracles, has died ten times facing True Lancer and Martha from it one day when Martha's death was few hours ago although she managed to get rid of Daemon and free Enma from his control. Assassin of Black: Hassan of the Hundred Faces, went under Shirou Kotomine's command when he tried to control and kill Caren, but failed when Saber of Red: Emiya, intervened and he managed to eliminate Assassin... the commotion was taken by Kotomine to flee. Rider of Red: Lancelot in **Shinjuku** had been defeated and removed by True Saber while Sakura faced Rosemary... the **_Gardenia_** had to restrain herself from killing Matou by Tsuna's orders.

The death reached Saber of Black:Siegfried, who saw the faces against Lancer of Red: Cú Chulainn, who due to the vulnerable point of Siegfried, managed to win... both Servants were faced because Fiore Yggdmillennia came face to face with Luna Rosso who revealed to him the truth about the actions of Kotomine and that the latter was who killed Bazdilot Cordelion taking over Lancer of Black: Karna, and at the same time framing Noir as the culprit of attempting to kidnap Vincent and kill Cordelion which made room for an alliance.

Byakuran and Archer of Black almost fell before Tsukina and Giotto, nevertheless Tsuna faces his own sister and his father while Ricardo takes care of his predecessor... the victory was for the side of Tsuna although Ricardo died when trying to eliminate Giotto with an attack suicidal and it was True Lancer who managed to end **Vongola** Primo. Tsuna left his sister unconscious and killed his father... later Byakuran resigned to his place as Master and left Archer of Black under the care of Tsuna because he already knows the end result of the  War and knows he needed all the help possible, At the same time that Atalanta wanted to help the twin of the night.

After that, Tsuna along with True Saber, Luna and Rider of Black would face Kotomine, Lancer of Black and Caster of Black: Morgan, to end the War. Meanwhile True Lancer would face her pupil, True Assassin, Berseker of Black and Salakief would restrain Ruler and prevent her from reaching **Tokyo Tower** on time. Meanwhile Byakuran would try to **_Dismantle the Grail_** and extract it from Vincent having reached his limit by holding so much power inside. However Illya would be the obstacle to overcome and who tried to prevent the **_Ritual_** that Byakuran Gesso seeks to complete to save the little **_Homunculus_**. So True Caster and Archer of Black would try to avoid the **_Ritual_** being stopped.

...

The final battle was more than fierce. But who had the most difficult battle was Tsuna when faced with the same Karna who fought with all his power to find Morgan a way that Kotomine could use the energy of the **_Leylines_** to supply a Servant like Lancer of Black without problems and of this the albino **Millefiore** used this to facilitate the **_Ritual_**. Ruins and disaster everywhere around the Killer of the **_Silent Arts_** and the Son of the Sun God Surya.

Servant himself was impressed that even though his opponent is a human, he has managed to hold a battle against him, a Servant. He found admirable the value of the murderer who provoked conflicts and chaos in this **_Great Grail War_**. It is now that he begins to doubt everything his Master said was completely true.

"You could let your Servant fight with you and help you, but you chose to face me alone, as if you could win. It can almost be considered arrogance on your part." he mentions even confused by the decision. The Ex- **Vindice** smiles wistfully.

"It's not arrogance. Unfortunately I am the only one who has the chance to face you. True Lancer has a matter to settle with her student and True Saber must finish his affairs with Caster of Black... they all have something important to do," he says calmly.

"Why don't you use your **_Dragon_**?" Karna asks, remembering that creature. "She's helping with an important issue. The truth is that I want to face you alone with my own abilities. In turn you remind me," the Servant is surprised by it.

"You were abandoned by your mother and lived a hard life, but despite what she did to you throughout your life and everything you had to go through, you never hated anyone and even accepted everything without any hatred, not even to your enemies you came to hate," Tsuna looks up to the sky.

"I was instead abandoned by my father, my mother died to save me and I found myself living in a cruel, horrible and unpleasant World, but at your comparison, I met the hatred and when I met it I could also see the beauty that is in this **World** and to love and appreciate my bonds with those I love and follow me despite everything." The Sky Arcobaleno does not take long to smile.

"We are both faced with our respective siblings, only that I have never been able to stop loving my older sister, but like you, I am grateful for what I have, with what I have lived and have taken me to this moment." with those words Karna may find that he does not lie, but at the same time realizes that the two are very similar in many respects.

"Now I understand, all your actions, all this has been to be under the eyes of the World. There will be no one in this **World** who doesn't want you dead... you are sacrificing yourself for the sake of many." the abandoned twin smiles warmly.

"Is not a sacrifice, it's one Path I have chosen. With this as a result, the **Mafia** , **Mage's Association** , **Church** and **Surface World** will not enter into a  War that sacrifices countless innocent lives," it's when he removes of the interior of his shirt the **_Sky Pacifier_**.

"My work as Sky Arcobaleno is to keep the **_Order and Balance_** in the **World**. I do not care if that makes me the **_Public Enemy of the World_** , my bonds will give me the strength to overcome whatever it is." Lancer of Black does not contain a smile before what he says.

"Yeah, we're both alike, but unlike you, you depend a lot on your bonds." Tsuna nods without leaving his smile to one side. "I'm that kind of person. I know there are things I can do alone and things that I cannot do alone and I need the help of others to achieve it. I depend on the ones I love as they depend on me... it's a strange way of thinking or seeing things, don't you think?" the Servant shakes his head.

"No, it's kind of gratifying because it reminds me of the way I lived in my day, but unlike me, your bonds make you free." Lancer of Black points his weapon toward the Ex- **Vindice**. "It's better to stop talking. After all, you want to make time for your allies to defeat my Master and win more easily." the killer laughs slightly.

"In part, after all, we're still depending on each other to fight. You fought for those who helped you regardless of their true intentions and the same applies to me, but in spite of everything, we are foolish in deciding to fight to the bitter end even if everything comes to abandon us." he mentions remembering when he died in the **Uncertain Future** at kill Checker Face, his sister had died, he didn't know was a **_False Death_** , but when she died, he thought that with her it was his reason to live, but at least he wanted to fulfill the mission for which Vindice saved him.

And now he knows that he has won the repudiation of her, it may be the best thing, Semiramis was right... he decided this because he believed that even if the hatred of the **World** were centered on him, she would seek to do the opposite and focus in returning to **Vongola** to what it was and she will help make this a better place... still believe in her, something that could never change himself. His mother still resting and continued in the dark happiness of ignorance... yes, everything was where it should be.

"I want you to prove me your true power." Tsuna is surprised to hear that but soon he smiles. "I didn't want to use my power because it involves many risks, it would be the first time I use **_Fortuna_** in its totality... but it is the least I can do for someone who has been able to understand me." the fire around them happens to intensify at the same time Tsuna form a **_Spear of Black Fire_** that becomes **_Solid_** in his hand.

"What is your name?" The hero of generosity asked curiously. He wanted to know the name of his adversary. "Tsuna." he responds at the same time in his other hand is **_Black Fire_** that takes the form of a **_Sword_** simulating almost a **_Katana_**. Seeing that this time both fight with all their power, Lancer of Black smiles.

"Very well. I, Karna, Son of the Sun God will face you... Tsuna, **_The Public Enemy of the World_**." the abandoned twin smiles at the way he is called and does not avoid thinking that it's better to start getting used to being called that way. Soon the fire twists and turns black like the night and the lights that light the place provoke a unique atmosphere showing itself as something ideal for an confrontation between the two.

"I don't know if I'll be able to freeze or burn the same Sun. I suppose we'll have to check it out... let's find out, are you ready?" The two soon move at an impressive speed shocking their weapons, the battle between Son of the Sun who says he cannot to be affected by the flames and the killer who has lived in the dark of the night and now tries to become a **_Dragon_** capable of devour the Sun.

As Veniality allows the night killer to match the speed of the Hero of Generosity and their **_Weapons_** repeatedly collide, injuring each other. Somehow from the first time they met in **Rainbow Bridge** at the beginning of the  War when Noir confronted Heng Wu, deep down they knew that they would fight because in that brief moment there was a strange respect between the two of them.

While Tsuna now faced one of the greatest legends in World History, Karna also faced **_Fortuna Rebirth_** and the **_Silent Arts_**. What provoked both confronted the strongest opponent they could meet in their lives and even with all that involved, they enjoyed this unique opportunity.

For those dangerous moments where they tried to kill the other destroying everything around them, they forgot for a few seconds of everything else and could break the limits until the time of the bitter end for either of them... at the end while it was in his last moments surrounded by ruins, fire and ice, he thought that he was grateful for all that he could live and between it enjoy facing someone like him... he was grateful because he faced with everything he had with a formidable opponent.

He did it while his body was being held by **_Chains_** and **_Strings_** that prevented him from falling, **_Stakes_** and **_Swords_** like **_Thorns_** of **_Solid Black Fire_** piercing his body immobilizing him and the killer's hand piercing his chest and destroying his heart. His **_Noble Phantasms_** were torn apart and its scattered remains everywhere... even **_Kavacha_** and **_Kundala_** was not enough to defeat **_The Public Enemy of the World_** because in these last moments of his life he realizes that the Night reaches even the most distant dimensions as the death that even maked bleeds the Gods

He smiles because even if he feels disappointed to fail his Father, it was with someone like this boy named Tsuna who, even being Night, is a Sky of many colors that becomes strong for the good of others... smile because Tsuna turned a **_Dragon_** and burned the sun.

 **St. Andrews Cathedral, Tokyo; 02:14 hrs.**

The battle was over, finally the victory was for Tsuna's side. Luna and Rider of Black had managed to defeat and kill Shirou Kotomine whose identity was Amakusa Shirou and Morgan found her doom before Bedivere who has returned to his time to fulfill the Order of his King but longing for memories of time which happened as Servant. Byakuran completed the **_Ritual_** and was able to extract Vincent's **_Grail_** by saving him.

True Lancer beat her student. The unusual thing was when Saber of Red came to help Berseker of Black and True Assassin and tell them to leave. Illya avoided losing her Servant during the battle by understanding what Byakuran was trying to do and stopping fighting. The fate of Saber of Red and his Master is unknown.

Now in front of Tsuna are the three heiresses of the **_Founding Houses of the Grail War ,_** leaving the Einzbern in the middle, along with Caren Hortensia, Fiore Yggdmillennia and Enma Kozato. The interesting thing was to see that not only Hercules survived but also Cú Chulainn and feel that True Lancer is still alive.

Accompanying Tsuna is only Berseker in Black, while Luna and the rest wait for him where everyone has agreed to meet. "Take care of him, please," Tsuna asks, handing him the child. "What will happen now?" Tohsaka asks.

"In regard to the **Mafia** , **_Mage's Association_** , the **_Church_** and the other **Worlds**. I killed an important Boss of the **Mafia** , an important Magus, a **_Priest_** who exercised as a **_Judge_** , I dismantled the **_Grail_** and stole it... that is the version that must be maintained for all," most are surprised and Sakura is about to speak, But he is ahead.

"If they discover a Specter of the **Mafia** tried to kill all, a **_Priest_** conspired to win the  War and tried to kill his adoptive sister, that a Magus broke the Rules being manipulated by that **_Priest_** and that a major Boss of the **Mafia** tried to kill to the competition of his daughter... if something like this is known, each **World** will use this as a pretext to attack another that could start a  World War," he says calmly.

"On the other hand, if they think I broke the Rules, I killed and stole the **_Great Grail_** , they will have no excuse for starting a War. **Vindice** can argue I betrayed them. Pretending my death would not work because again they would be looking for whom to blame... better that it is someone alive whom they can look for than a dead person to ignore." he resolves with a smile.

"But if you do you will have all in the **Worlds** of enemies. Vincent will be sad because he will not be with you," says Fiore sadly. "It's the best, and I don't want to force him into a life as a fugitive. I want him to have a chance at a normal life." half **_Homunculus_** nods.

"He will have it, I promise," Illya promises and he nods before throwing a piece of **_Crystal_** for each of them. "In case alls you need something, with it you can communicate with me." without further words he leaves with Berseker of Black.

...

The streets are empty, so it is not difficult for them to go unnoticed. Both Master and Servant walk in feeling at peace because they have passed a difficult test and still remain together. "Thank you for everything, Kiyohime," he says blushing to which she blushes and smiles to take his hand and both stop.

"I'm your wife and it's my duty to be by your side and do my best for you." he smiles and caresses her cheek. It is then that both shorten the distance, she leaning upwards while he does it downwards and finally they join their lips in a soft kiss where they express their emotions. They are several seconds after they finish the kiss and separate flushed... this had been the First Kiss for both and they know it which makes it more special.

"I love you, Kiyohime." she feels that she will cry with happiness, feeling the sincerity in his words... because he doesn't even know the effect of lying to her, he continues to always tell the truth without hesitation.

"I love you, Tsuna." was happy because the rejection she suffered in the past led her to her true love and after a long journey is loved and accepted. Soon both return to their way to know even have to leave Tokyo before everyone starts looking for them to kill them.

True Lancer was waiting in front of them. The proud woman with purple hair is nostalgic even though she smiles when she sees them arrive. "I came to your pupil. He'll be fine," warns the Ex- **Vindice** with a calm smile.

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized. "don't do it. Even if the lives of most people were saved, a lot of blood has been spilled," Scáthach knows that he still hurts the deaths of Servants who were his allies and friends and now they are no longer... however their deaths had significant meaning and is sufficient. She soon reaches out with a smile towards her Master.

"The **_Rain Pacifier_**." names her to which he is confused. "Before the  War, you destroyed **Land of Shadows** to free me of my worries in case of death, but I'm still here," she drawls with a smile.

"You destroyed my **_Kingdom_** and with it my work. So you have to take responsibility." she expresses with a smile and a slight blush that surprise him making him blush. "Wait, the consequences of...!" he cannot finish when True Lancer comes forward.

"Nothing guarantees that I will find peace once I die. It's like that woman said, even if it's a **False Paradise** , it's still a **Paradise** and being between life and death is not different from what I was before." Tsuna decides to hurry to make a decision, not only because they would soon begin to get someone behind his head, but because Kiyohime was holding back very well in letting herself be carried away by her jealousy which is a sign that Scáthach was accepted. Therefore not wanting to try his luck. He takes **_Rain Pacifier_** out of his **_Coat_** and, after a few steps, places it in her hand.

"You're not obliged to do it." Noir makes one last attempt to dissuade her. "I know. I do it because I want to do" responds the beautiful woman activating her **_Rain Flames_** and with it activate the **_Pacifier_** leaving a **_Vacant Post_** and Tsuna getting his Rain Arcobaleno. Luckily the **_Pacifiers_** can hide under the clothes, even for her it is a shameful sacrifice but to be with him, she was willing to something like that.

For Scáthach there was no way she wanted to leave him alone, Tsuna inspired emotions that she did not think she felt in her life and did not want to miss to go further with him after a solitary life in the **Land of Shadows** in monotony... **World** with him is something that attracts her a lot. From there the three begin to walk continuing with the road but alert at all times.

However they did not get very far when they meet Saber of Red and Ruler waiting for them. But they did not show up with intentions to fight, even so Lancer soon puts herself in front of her Master in defensive way.

"Why?" It is then that Tsuna understands it, what Ruler is asking. He even remembered the first time he saw her, she was looking for **St. Andrews** and he helped her with the addresses but later had to help her when Daemon tried to kill her with Caster of Red: Mephistopheles. It's sure Byakuran has revealed to Ruler the truth to all this disaster.

"Because someone has to do it." Tsuna responds with a smile at the same time feels quite tired. He understood Byakuran was going to happen, that he would become a target to kill for the many **Worlds** , that Kotomine would frame him being one of the factors that placed him under the light of the evil of history... now see why Byakuran gave him the **_Contract_** with Atalanta, she also wanted to help him and be of help... was his way of helping him.

Joan had heard what Gesso knew his friend planned, she found it sad but admirable at the same time reminding herself, only that the road decided by Noir is a longer and more painful one, but he shows as if nothing bad was happening.

"Do you still want to kill me?" the Ex- **Vindice** ask to the Red Servant. The question was like a switch that caused the other three Servants to stand in front of Tsuna to the surprise of both white-haired men, although the **_Counter Guardian_** smiles raising an eyebrow and finding the situation entertaining.

"No, it does not make sense when your soul and the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** have been far from the reach of **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_**. You also helped Hakuno and it is something that I thank you for." the one with tanned skin. "Although I'll have to see her at least once a month, at least until Shamal finds a cure for her **_Illness_** ," Tsuna warns wearily.

"You'd better leave before **_Alaya_** takes my will and wants to kill you, I cannot resist much." Although I doubt I can defeat you." the peculiar Servant admits with irony, he stops to smile and catch soon something that is thrown to him, when he opens the hand is surprised.

"This is..." he says incredulously, holding the **_Cloud Pacifier_** in his hand. "You just have to add **_Cloud Flames_** , I understand you have that kind of **_Dying Will Flames_**. With that you can free yourself from your contract with **_Alaya_** and have a new life. When you die you will fall into my **False Paradise** , but you will not have to follow that destiny that you hate so much." he is surprised by this, to know that he is being given the opportunity to free himself from his **_Contract_**.

"Why?" He asks, still surprised. "You helped Berseker and True Assassin, it's the least I can do. Although you will be trapped in a **False Paradise** when you die, then in that place we will think of something to help you," Emiya smiles.

"No, I really appreciate this. Although I did not imagine you would offer me such an opportunity," he admits, looking at the **_Pacifier_** as if it were the most valuable treasure in the **World**.

"In a way I understand what it is to be tied to a destination full of endless deaths. In some **Parallel Worlds** it's I who suffer your destiny. Although I don't end up with my skin darkened thanks to my **_Sky Flames_**... at least that is what that **_Marshmallow_** lover said." Emiya laughs, feeling nervous, excited and free.

"It's so great that I'm nervous," admits the Faker. "You'd better do it before anything stops you." the Sky Arcobaleno suggests what Archer does just that, and with that feel at last free after so much time.

"Then, should I call you, Master?" he asks between a joker and a sarcastic one who has saved him. "Call me whatever you want, you don't have to go with me." Enjoy this opportunity. When you die it is likely to recover the **_Pacifier_** and choose a new Arcobaleno, but you will already be free in a certain way." inform Noir to his new Arcobaleno.

"It does not bother me, believe me that even reassures me to be trapped in a place to remain under the control of **_Alaya_**." nodding with a smile, Saber of the **_Red Faction_** retires to go to his Master to tell the news.

"That was very nice of you," the Servant **_Administrator_** smiles with a smile knowing she has little time left. Now that the **_Grail_** has been **_Dismantled_** and she has no source of **_Prana_** , it's time to leave, so it is better to hurry. He tilts his head when he can not hear her

"Tsuna, make a contract with me." she asks, Noir, Lancer and Berseker are surprised because they had not expected it. In turn the owner of the **_Silent Arts_** did not imagine Byakuran would reveal to her his real name.

"You will have the World against you. I'd like to let me help you," she says with a friendly smile. "but..." Sky Arcobaleno try to say. "She also wants the same thing. It's something we both want." after those words and that blue look of determination, Tsuna could not refuse.

 **Two years later, Scotland; 12:51 hrs.**

They sigh as they try to settle. Although somewhat uncomfortable because they are in a **_Freight Train_** , the reason they could not travel in an elegant one with comfortable seats and good food is simple. Berseker had a fit of jealousy. The only Servants who do not have **_Astral form_** are Ruler and True Lancer, Luna is human and Rider likes more to walk free in sight.

For that reason Archer of Black, True Assassin, True Caster and Berseker of Black to enjoy the travel moderated the use of using the **_Astral form_** arriving to take turns between them to do it with total freedom and this time it was the turn of jealous Servant who she take advantage to want to have an appointment with her beloved Master... although she had to share the same table with those who do not have that **_Skill_**.

The problem came when a local waitress became interested in Tsuna and started flirting him causing him to be ashamed while trying to decline before the attempts of the waitress although he did so kindly... being the Sky Arcobaleno was common for people to be attracted by him in various ways. Most of the time his presence was pleasant to those who saw him and even wanted to have a chat with him and others were attracted to him superficially.

Berseker threatened the poor waitress to burn her inside a bell releasing some reckless force that destroyed the table and released some of **_Prana_** and almost used her **_Shapeshifting_** which forced the group to flee the place because there would be no doubt that someone from the **Mage's Association** in **Scotland** would feel that... plus such a high threat with so many witnesses and a broken table draw too much undesired attention.

So they had to use **_Traum_** to get away and get to the **Train Station** where they boarded a **_Freight Train_** and already has twenty minutes to get away from there.

"Thanks to Jealoustine, we have to be in a _**Train**_ like mere polisones and uncomfortable." mocks Semiramis manifesting next to her Master being seated next to him. Rosemary smiled nervously but at least she was able to get some **_Fruit_** that she bought while her owner had been a victim of flirting with that waitress.

"That girl wanted to flirting with my husband." defends Kiyohime without any regrets and Mei mewl agreeing with her. She already has enough to have to share it with several women and a pretty and irritating transvestite to endure more.

"Well, I was about to shoot her an **_Arrow_** ," admits Archer of Black eating some **_Apples_** that she managed to steal during the flight.

"And I for freezing her." confesses Luna to which all but Tsuna, nodded and the fact is that all admit the waitress was too insistent. The **Underworld** , the **World of Magecraft** , the **Church** and others are looking for Tsuna who two years ago became the **_Public Enemy of the World_** , but no one knows his description except for the color of hair and eyes.

Vindice refused to reveal his description and the same ones who knew the truth. The heirs of the **_Three Founding Houses_** of the **_Grail War_** revealed the truth to their families, the same with the **Yggdmillennia Clan** that happened to be under the protection of **Vindice** , in turn that Tsuna left a gift to Fiore, the **_Grail_**... At least one **_Replica_** that works the same as the **_Original_** that he retained.

He had asked Byakuran for help to create that **_Grail Replica_** and so the Yggdmillennia could form their own **Mage's Association**. Risei Kotomine knew the truth of his granddaughter and he communicates the truth to the **Church**... the **Church** has come to look like the rest seek to catch him when they actually obstruct and help Noir.

Risei was grateful to the Ex- **Vindice** for saving his granddaughter and the sacrifice he makes and the **Church** for avoiding a  World War. The houses Matou, Tohsaka and Einzbern became secret friends of the **_Public Enemy_** , also the Emiya Family appreciated the efforts and actions of the most dangerous killer of the **World** and among all to save Vincent... the little one now lives a normal life and assists to school... according to the letters he has made many friends.

The friendship that Noir received within the **Mafia** came from **Millefiore** and **Shimon**. Sometimes he would visit every friend or ally he did as a result of all this. Although most of the time he spent traveling along with Kiyohime and the others. **_Blackout_** made it impossible to be detected or trackable now that **_Fortuna_** has been completed but because his face could be recognized by the **Mafia** , as well as the one who are looking for someone with white hair and orange eyes, he has had to paint his hair to black or brown and the eyes seeming their original color thanks to **_Traum_** , also alters or modifies his hair making it look longer at different levels.

Even Astolfo convinced him to wear some _**Hair Ornaments**_. Thinking about the pink hair paladin makes him even find unexpected to have a relationship with someone of the same gender, although it blames it has to see that Rider has more feminine appearance than anything causes he sometimes forget to deal with a man, but does not bother him... although it will definitely be his only romantic relationship with a man and only because it is Astolfo who is happy with all this situation.

"I'm hungry," Joan laments with regret. "Relax, once we get to the station, we will eat everything you want." this seems to be enough to satisfy her not only to her, but also to those who require food by staying alive. Money has never been a problem, being the **_Public Enemy of the World _** became a kind of work that the **Church** takes advantage of like **Vindice**. They give him work that neither of them can solve and by the Secret works they deposit a considerable amount of money to him. He also has his own money that would reach him for a long time to subsist without problems.

It has also received news from Shamal, research to treat Kishinami disease is on track and hopefully a cure will be ready in just over a year to late. "You know, I never imagined that it was from the **Land of Shadows** that I would have a life as a fugitive. It's a life I don't dislike," Scáthach says with a smile, adjusting herself near her Master, letting her head rest on his lap. Even with the complications, she was grateful to be free to do what she wanted and that was to be with Tsuna.

"Is not that right?, It's fun to travel and know so many places," says Rider contentedly, lying on the wooden floor of the car where they traveled.

"I suppose that's why we can be forgiven for this being the ninth time that Jealoustine ruined our lunch," she says with amusement, the Queen of **Assyria** sitting down next to her beloved Master. It did not bother her to be hated by the **World** , she being somewhat accustomed. Although it was fun to have to run away and escape with Tsuna and their group, it was stimulating and she had no problems with that, on the contrary, enjoyed it a lot and made things interesting.

"And I said that I will not apologize, I have enough to share my husband with all of you," complains Kiyohime possessively embracing Tsuna who laughs slightly. Rosemary sighs before giving Salakief a **_Peach_** and she in her **_Raven form_** enjoys her **_Fruit_**. Mei happens to get to her owner and stay on his head to play with the _**Trimmings**_ he has in his hair.

"Calm down, you know that she likes to have fun at our expense." he seeks to calm the yandere Servant... luckily she manages to control herself having improved after five years.

"I'd like to have a permanent place to live," Tamamo says with a dream of imagining a life together with her Master and the others... she could even imagine children running around the house and the garden. This causes blushing in her.

"Ara, a perverted fox is getting carried away again." the alluded one blushes more out of her fantasy. Even if for a long time they began to have sex, it is still shameful for most.

"Should we choose a place first?" Luna says deciding to save the pink haired girl. "It is true. All in all, the location, the atmosphere, the size and so many details to make it ideal." meditates Joan aloud and everyone except Tsuna, begin to imagine what would be the ideal place for it.

To him it is not a bad idea, but they would have to find a perfect one and to be careful with that subject because at first they would have to lose the track to their pursuers enough for a movement like that... a place where they could relax everything when they wanted to take a break from traveling... does not sound like a bad idea. For now, it is better to he avoid a battle when they begin to discuss what each one wants.

"It's true, we still have to decide where to go now," he mentions what ideas are beginning to rain. Most wanting to visit their home country. "Tsuna," listen call him to what directs his eyes to his First Servant and wife who sees him with a warm smile. "I love our life." Kiyohime tells her beloved Sky to what he smiles, holding her closer to him.

"In spite of the difficulties and the complicated of our life, I also love our life. It's for all of you that I feel free." both pass to observe even continue the others debating about their next destination to travel. Even if he became the **_Public Enemy of the World_** and someone hated by many, he is free and has found happiness.

He arrives to dedicate some thoughts to those who helped him to reach this point while thanking them for everything. But soon returns to reality when Kiyohime clings to him attracting his attention with a smile before seeing through the entrance of the car, the beautiful landscape that was showing at the same time that they still have a long way to go and that is just the beginning.

* * *

 **Byakuran has finally revealed the truth about False Paradise and the importance of Fortuna Rebirth. There are already three Arcobalenos, Masters and Servants now have a time limit or all will be sacrificed. Hakuno is safe and Tsuna has obtained a new Servant and we are approaching more and more at the end of this story.**

 **This is the longest Omake I have written. On because Tsuna was able to defeat and kill Karna is simple. With Fortuna now in full potential. Origin would avoid him being torn apart by the attacks. Acceleratio would regenerate the wounds almost instantly. Disaster can damage any enemy and the wounds that cause its effects are degenerative. Rivière would weaken the attacks and effects against Tsuna in turn would elevate those that Tsuna causes.**

 **La Résistance would give more resistance to Tsuna and the Objects he used at the same time would cause stunning effects on the enemy, he can even make the intangible like water or air take Solifity, something that Tsuna did with Flames of Night. Shinryaku would multiply the damage that Tsuna can do, as well as his attacks, Traum could create Illusions much more powerful than Mist Flame that would even affect anyone with Magic Resistance.**

 **Gravity would alter the mobility of both making Tsuna lighter and Karna much heavier. Endlessly manipulates Time and thus enhances the work of Fortuna's Abilities by synchronizing them easily by mixing effects and greatly improve his reaction time. Blackout allows he to recover Flames or Prana depending on the needs of the moment. Veniality allows Tsuna to damage to Dimensional Level and overcome the Speed of Light. Not to mention Killer Instinct and Skills derived from the Flames of Earth.** **As if it were little, as Sky Arcobaleno the power of Fortuna became greater and Tsuna could kill whatever it was... if one analyzes it coldly, Karna did not have opportunity**

 **The Omake by obviousness was about one of the Parallel Worlds that Byakuran mentioned in this chapter. Unfortunately I cannot go deeper into that World because it would take a long time. Maybe write something about Public Enemy in some future or make some cameo, even a crossover from the end of Public Enemy. For now I will just put the statistics of Kiyohime even if she is not part of the original story.**

...

Class: Berseker.

Master: Tsuna.

Identity: Kiyohime.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 158cm, 41kg.

Alignment: Chaotic Evil.

Sthrength: (E) C

Endurance: (E) C

Agility: (C) A

Mana: (E) C

Luck: (E) C

Noble Phantasm: EX

Class Skills:

- ** _Mad Enhancement_** : EX; giving him one rank in all stats besides **_Luck_** and **_Magical Energy_**. Makes so that if her Master tell a lie, she sees through that lie 100%, her Master automatically lose a **_Command Spell_**.

Personal Skills:

- ** _Shapeshift_** : C; **_Skill_** is also called borrowed-body molding. By a woman's determination, she was reduced to a poisonous snake and crossed a large river. She transforms into a low ranking **_Dragon of the Orient_**. She will keep on running while she still have feet, but once her feet disappears she will start to crawl around on the ground. Also spit out fire.

- ** _Stalking_** : B; is a **_Skill_** for keep on pursuing her beloved target. Something that may also be described as a **_Wild Instinct_** that includes the **_Fives Senses_** and **_Magic Power_** , she tracks down her Master no matter how far.

- ** _Flame-Colored Kiss_** : A; is what Kiyohime wishes from her Master. If it means she would be able to join her lips with her Master's, she would be willing to push aside every obstacle and become Super Kiyohime-chan. The compensation would be that the future of the Master would be fixed (as a groom), but that is just a trivial risk.

Noble Phantasm:

- ** _Samadhi Through Transforming Flames (Tenshin Kashō Zanmai)_**

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm (Self)

Range: 0

Max Targets: 1

Is the act of Kiyohime changing into a **_Dragon_** like in her legend. Transforming into a great **_Fire-Breathing Serpent_** , a constricting or fiery attack is performed every turn. The **_Strength_** of a **_Dragon_** 's breath is extremely potent, with its fire being a ranged, mass attack with a maximum range of 10. Meanwhile, its **_Constriction Attack_** is a direct single target attack.

However, this does not mean she has inherited the **_Blood of a Dragon_**. Kiyohime cannot recall having ever mixed with the **_Blood of Dragons_** , so such an event could only have been a "wild delusion born of deep yearning for her beloved." The **_Transformation_** was the result of pure obsession that " can be considered a representation of her sheer tenacity" and a "relentless, mistakenly-held obsession towards the man who lied to her."

 **The difference between Fate Imperia and Public Enemy was not only the Servant with which Tsuna started, but also that he was already in full power to compare Imperia where he is just learning about the situation in which he is. The presence of Shirou Kotomine instead of Luvia, Daemon took control of Enma ahead of time, Bermuda survived, civilian casualties were reduced when Heng Wu died at first and Tsuna in Public Enemy is much more innocent similar to the canon and he grew up with Vindice.**

 **In turn Tsuna had better communication and started with Semiramis being that she is much more intelligent and focused than Kiyohime... although in both versions, Tsuna ever has been sincere with his Servant importing little who be. At the same time Semiranis inspired Tsuna to be much more astute and dangerous while Kiyohime made him stronger and protective... although both versions know that their strength lies not only in how far they have come, but in the bonds they have formed with who loves. The updates on Tsuna and Fortuna will come in the next chapter. For now I say goodbye and try to upload the next chapter in the week. see you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42:How about, finally I was able to bring a new chapter. Unfortunately some complicated inconveniences happened. A relative in the hospital, a funeral and difficult situations, but the world advances without stopping for anyone. In short, I could finish the chapter and some things clarified, again I apologize for the grammar. I just hope it is understood enough so that some doubts that were left in the previous chapter are clarified. Without more, I let you continue with this.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 23: Cynical World.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 34; 20:42 hrs.**

In the Hospital room she occupied, brings back memories, many of them bitter. She sincerely hates hospitals that remind her of her disability. Her selfish wish being one of the reasons to have entered the War and for her something that tormented her. Part of Fiore is disappointed to fail her Clan, to find herself in the same situation of choosing the possibility of a normal life and to walk to give up the **_Magecraft_** , the other was to remain as before and guide the **Clan Yggdmillennia** just as her grandfather Darnic did before his death.

"From what I see you've been awake for a while," she recognizes the suddenly sounding voice. "Noir!" she names with surprise and doubt. The words he said hours ago echo in her head. He saved her even if she tried to kill him... what stands out above all is when that Servant she could deduce is Assassin of Black, came to him and both them melted in a hug. The feeling she felt when they were together was something that might have resembled a tragedy about to happen. Understand soon Noir's motivation to fight and suspect that he is Master of Assassin of Black and Lancer of Black.

"In Shamal's words, the wounds and burns you suffered in battle with Tsukina will heal without having to have permanent scars. Lucky if we consider the leader of **Varia** has permanent scars by the effects of **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** ," doubt about what he says looks on her face.

"The Ice with which she froze you is a special **_Technique_** exclusive to the **Vongola** Boss. That Ice can seal the **_Dying Will Flames_** , but it's special because it never melts and is very difficult to break. You're lucky I know that **_Skill_**. Otherwise you would be with most of your frozen body." Fiore have a shiver runs remembering the burning pain she felt before that freezing power.

"Will not your sister be annoying to save me?" She asks, interested and remembering what they were talking about that night. "She and I have never been allies. So it has nothing to do with my decision to save you," he says taking a chair and sit next to her. Tsuna was curious about her. Guilty of it is due to the account of the Queen of **Land of Shadows**. He had not expected in the future where the number of surviving Masters is greater, he would marry more than one woman and among them Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. He acknowledges that even with all that has happened, Fiore Yggdmillennia was a sweet-hearted sweetheart who hates conflicts.

She who decided to fight against so much blood spilled and considered a dangerous enemy to the obvious suspicions and with it a goal that had to defeat at all costs. Frankly he could easily see why he would love her, Fiore would become like a beautiful lady as well as a Fairy-Tale princess. When child he would dream of being as strong as the powerful Jailers who cared for him all his life, fighting the bad guys and rescuing Princesses.

Secretly from a very young age he dreamed of meeting a girl as sweet and beautiful as a Princess and finding a happy ending with that Princess. That dream discarded him long ago, he admits that while he had that fixation, he liked Kyoko Sasagawa, his sister's friend, she was like the Princesses he dreamed of saving.

He stopped being interested in her when he understood someone like Kyoko Sasagawa would never accept him, she was too naive, innocent and unable to accept the darkness of his **World**. Fiore is a beautiful girl, sweet, kind and kindhearted, but she is not blind, she accepts the World and its darkness... she in that future sought to know him. She achieved it and despite his past, she accepted and loved him sincerely and from that union were born twins being that the major would be in charge of guiding the **Ydggmillennia Clan**.

Now he knows that as a child he had wanted to be loved by a Princess, but now he loves and possesses the love of two Queens, a Hitwoman and three **_Familiars_** , so he was more than happy, yet he was curious and things may differ in some facts considering the fate is mostly not written. "What kind of relationship do you have with your sister?" She asks, interested in remembering her own relationship with her little brother and how well they get along.

"I could not say exactly. Before all this, I only talked to her a few times on the battlefield, but Tsukina didn't know about our kinship, only that I was Noir and that was enough to see me as an enemy," he says, smiling bitterly. "I've only talked to her twice knowing we're twins. The first one was a disaster and the second was an attempt at reconciliation interrupted by you," he says, looking at the **_Sky Pacifier_** and taking it between his fingers.

"Sorry," she recalled what Ruler said, the way the Donna Vongola rejected her own twin and attempted later to capture him to use as a bargaining chip. She and Illya avoided reconciling. She feels bad because she knows what it's like to have a brother and take away from Noir the possibility of having his sister, Fiore got guilty.

"I'm really grateful you did. Although I would have liked to not be destroying my body in the process." he says with better humor causing inadvertently she would laugh with him.

"How sure did you hear. Our mother died shortly after my birth. Tsukina's desire is to bring back our mother and she wants to work together to achieve it." Noir reveals to the young girl with light brown hair. The young disabled person feels guilty when comparing her desire with that of the twins and the other Masters.

"The one because I thank you is because I do not want my mother to be brought back to life," his statement causes her to be surprised. "Why?" Yggdmillennia does not hesitate to ask.

"A little while ago, someone whom I consider to be a dangerous person, mentioned death could have been my mother's salvation. If she returns will be destroyed by the truth, discovering her family is part of the **Underworld** and part of **Vongola** whose  Legacy is one of the most bloody stories in the **World** , she could not bear it." let go of the **_Pacifier_** and watch the ceiling.

"Not to mention to know the baby for which she gave her life became a killing machine. Killer Vindice, Craftsman of **_Silent Arts_** , The Ultimate Weapon... some of the many names I got when my hands were covered with the blood of so many lives." he indicates with melancholy.

"But I understand it was only criminals and mafiosis your victims." he is surprised by addressing his eyes to her who tried to justify him or perhaps was an attempt to ease his grief.

"I do not stop being the ones I finished. A person who is not able to see there is an infinity of grayscale will always see kill is bad no matter if is the worst scum. Especially the hypocrites, sanctimonious or idealistic." he soon smiles with a certain affection and fun for the memory.

"Those who believe revenge generates an endless hate cycle. But sometimes revenge is what keeps some alive. **Vindice** was born of revenge and yet they are the ones who protect the Laws of the Mafia and save many people." tne abandoned twin indicates as if it spoke of the climate.

"In the end revenge is something much more complex than a closed way of seeing everything would never understand and not anyone can understand revenge is something much more complex and sometimes can be salvation... I guess everything depends on each one." he points out keeping his **_Pacifier_**.

"Are you really the Master of Assassin of Black?" She asks.

"Renard Turner invoked her using me as a source of **_Prana_** , she killed him and that made me her Master. Something similar happened to Bazdilot Cordelion, although it was also Assassin who eliminated him," indicates the Ex-Vindice with nostalgia.

"You wanted to win so you could walk, did not you?" Fiore is surprised to see with a sad smile on her lap. "Is my greatest wish, I can regain mobility, but doing so would mean losing my **_Magic Circuits_** being the cause that prevents me from walking. With the **_Grail_** I could have both without giving up anything." she sees where her **_Command Spells_** were before.

"Compared to the other Masters, my dream is selfish and less important." she compare with regret and grief. "All wish is selfish. Even those where we want things for others are. To want to do our will is selfishness even if it's something motivated by altruism. Among the Masters your wish is the best because it does not hurt anyone, although I cannot say it's the same from my part." his words provokes doubt in Yggdmillennia but relief.

"What is your wish?" Tsuna does not avoid smiling honestly. "Fulfill the wish of Assassin of Black." the answer surprises her, she would have imagined he would want something.

"Even with its complications, I like my life and I'm fine with what I've lived. If I want something, is to fulfill her wish, that is my selfish wish." Tsuna's words does not stop Fiore come to smile because she has discovered this killer who is considered the most dangerous in the World is someone so sweet and complicated. Soon she remembers despite being almost two years younger, he has lived so many things, more than she knows or has lived and she is interested in knowing a little more of this mysterious character.

"I heard **Vendicare** is a terrifying prison, is it really?" the question causes the Craftsman of **_Silent Arts_** to smile and be meditative beginning to answer the question. From there begins a pleasant talk between the two. Maybe it's because Tsuna was feeling calm for the first time even with the risks he faces.

Perhaps because Fiore, despite having lost her opportunity, feels at peace because there are no more reasons to remain enmity with Noir... maybe they were comfortable talking to someone different from their own World or for the simple reason of talking to someone else wanting forget for a moment that there is still a War outside... even if it is only for a few moments, both just wanted to forget are a Magus and a killer. To be only two young people wanting to talk to relieve some of the intrigues and fears of an unknown destiny.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital. Entrace; 23:22 hrs.**

The time had come when they would begin with the plan. Hours ago they had heard what Tsuna planned to end the War in a definitive way. He asked for the opinion of his Allies who helped to fine-tune some details, who most helped this were Assassin and Luna. The plan was to lure the remaining Masters to **Tokyo Tower** for the purpose of attacking Heng Wu.

Being sincere, Tsuna could along with his present Servants dispose of Heng Wu and Assassin of Red, as well as everything that the Chinese Boss has prepared for them, but the objective is to finish the War by attracting all Masters to that place, the others Masters and Servants had to be participants to exhaust them with the goal of guaranteeing victory and preventing escape.

It was a trap where they would place the blame on Heng Wu by making him a target and forcing everyone to be present where the last battle would be. It has the perfect bait to attract Tsukina, but something was missing that would motivate Illyasviel Von Einzbern and his group to go to **_Tokyo Tower_** and is what was about to change. From there he directs his sight to those who will help him win.

"Are you sure about this, Basil?" the twin of the Night does not hesitate to question worried to his younger brother who nods resolutely without hesitation.

"I have come too far to retreat. We must end the war as soon as possible. It's the least I can do to make up for the mistakes our blood has made," the blond-haired young man says decisively.

"I will not stop you, but be careful. I don't want to have to bury my little brother." the words provoke him he nods with a smile feeling glad to be recognized.

"Once we leave him at a safe distance from where Tsukina Sawada is. We will begin with the preparations." informs the Hitwoman who has proclaimed herself promised and future wife of Tsuna... something that to the mentioned does not bother to him.

"Very well, we will take care of the rest and later we will reach you." **_Hippogriff_** appears and in it rises first Basil, followed by Rider of Red and last Luna.

"I'll see you later, my future husband," the Ex-Vindice with white hair only laughs nervously and flushed. Soon the Mythical Beast raises the flight away. With them the **_Doves_** serving as a guide and thanks to Assassin they had the location of each Master and Servant, right now they three left to fulfill their mission. The now Sky Arcobaleno turns his gaze to Caster showing calm.

"Once we fulfill our mission, we will return here. If you want it, you can stay with Kishinami until it's time for the real battle, it's your decision." the pink haired Servant shakes her head, showing determination.

"You are my Master now and it would be the right thing to go with you, I can be of help. The sooner we finish this, the sooner Hakuno will be safe." he smiles at the devotion she shows for her Ex-Master.

"Hakuno Kishinami really is fortunate to have someone so devout... is nice," Tamamo blushes by the praise and that small interaction causes jealousy in Lancer while Assassin smiles entertaining to see the immediate effect that Tsuna has developed to attract others.

"If so, we'd better start moving," Lancer says, moving past her Master and her two companions Servants. For the lusty woman it is easy to see the jealousy, Caster is confused by the changing attitude of her new companion Servant while Tsuna is limited to sigh for soon all three to reach. It was not because of his **_Contract_** with her that he recognized jealousy, but because he has been able to notice things better by now having clear things about his way of being, thinking and living.

"Very well, it is better if you two remain in your **_Astral form_**. Lancer, I'm sorry to cause you so much discomfort by depending on you so much," the compliment causes her to forget her discomfort and feel happy with an imperceptible blush.

"It's no bother. I'm glad to be of help," it was Tsuna's turn to blush while the black-haired woman took her **_Astral form_** by pouting and Caster used the same Ability that while not possessing the **_Presence Concealment Skill_** , will not attract **_Jiang Shi_**. Lancer by continuing to be an Irregular Servant and Tsuna by **_Blackout_** was not possible to detect it by means of tracing his power making that the two can go unnoticed by creatures like the **_Kyonshii_**.

Therefore this would be a more practical way so that they can reach their destination without many inconveniences. Not liking her not to have the attention of her Master for a long time. Semiramis comes forward standing next to him and take his hand causing both smile and he in response corresponds to the gesture although feeling strange to know corresponded by his beloved Queen and in turn she is happy for the same.

 **Yoyogihachiman Shrine; 01:40 hrs.**

He moves at leisure as he holds a **_Handgun_**. The side is sore and tired. Despite having fallen asleep after pouring out his heart to his older brother, he had only slept for a short time, being insufficient to mitigate the exhaustion after fleeing from **Vindice** , contacting the Allies, Shishou's Plans, and the way back to the **War Zone**. That's why he had the bad idea to ask Rider to hit him to make the performance believable. He clearly underestimated the Servant's Strength and is likely to break a rib or two. But he was fine, he just had to stick to the  Plan to help his brother and when the War ends help Clara-san and Natsuyoshi.

He does not think to allow either of them to continue suffering this situation or worse, that Daemon Spade manages to change the History putting in danger to all and the existence of his brothers... will not allow it and if he has to suffer a little more, considers is a small price to pay if it is for the sake of his family. Even if they shares the blood with Iemitsu Sawada, for Basilicum the family is more important than the **Famiglia** , something different from the man who did not accept him.

...

Inside the temple, Giotto can only contemplate his descendant to rest like Ruler and Enma, the heiress of his best friend Cozart. He feels pity and nostalgia for what these two innocent young people have been forced to live. With this, guilt surrounds him by making him feel responsible for all this. Daemon is right, it may have been the fault of both, but if they win they can change things for the better and give everyone a better present where there should not be families lost or separated by the evil of the **Mafia**. Reborn remains equally vigilant sleeping between races clearly not relying on the First Mist Vongola Guardian.

He is not to blame him, because he himself is annoyed because Daemon has dared to possess Enma and use his power to corrupt Ruler becoming a woman completely different from the kind and just heroine that came to be. Even though his Ally has felt in her distrust and the way she observes him with disdain, as if he were a small thing, someone insignificant and has detected by the little exchange of words between the two she sees him as inferior because he is a Servant of the **World of the Mafia**.

To have chosen to stay in that place was something temporary. They chose it specifically to be a spiritual place being one of the points where the **_Leylines_** are interconnected and would allow them to recover **_Prana_** and accelerate the recovery of Ruler after the last fight that she had. Reestablishing with energy was necessary if one consider the **_Time Limit_** that **Vindice** has placed in order to have a winner for this sacred and cruel conflict. So they had to act fast. However something makes him feel uneasy.

The feeling is what drives him to leave the room and walk a few steps watching around him. Hear a noise that makes he turn and enter **_Hyper Dying Will Mode_** in an instant before the possibility of enemies. He feels a presence, three seconds later a noise and turn his gaze to that surprised direction when seeing the future leader **CEDEF** arrive seriously injured with a **_Handgun_** while with the other hand is fastened the right side.

"Basil!" he calls incredulous to see him there when **Vindice** is supposed to have captured him with Iemitsu and the others that night where he discovered to have one more descendant.

"Primo-dono..." says before falling unconscious to the ground and by his **_Hyper Intuition_** knows is the real Basil so he comes quickly to help him with genuine concern.

 **Shinjuku, Station South; 01:44 hrs.**

They had had to set the priorities, the clear threat that they had to end the War in two days or they would all be executed did not help at all to their state of mind. The message brought anxiety, fear, concern, impatience, anger and frustration. Illya had trouble dealing with the young Matou, was unable to forget her participation in the battle of **St. Andrews** which causes Tohsaka to be on the side of her little sister even justifying it by placing her as a victim manipulated by Heng Wu. Caren would be the most neutral she would become an intermediary between the group that prefers to keep each other's distance.

The sisters separated from the rest on the **West Side of the Station** , Caren taking care of Vincent in the **Employee Room** being that the child does not talk to anyone else unless it is a Servant and she herself is in the **Control Room**. Through the **_Monitors_** watching if anyone enters the **Station**. The mission of monitoring in the event of a surprise attack has been placed upon itself. With Daemon Spade and Heng Wu present she could not lower her guard. Her condition as a half **_Homunculus_** allowed her to put up with things better, making her better suited for this job.

Illya hears an **_Alarm_** that makes her have a shock. Check a computer type on her right. She had placed **_Motion Sensors_** shortly after she settled with Ruler and the others in this place before the Team was divided by the many events. **_Motion Sensors_** put them in specific points where the **_Jiang Shi_** could not access, but a Master who tries to avoid them, yeah.

After pressing a few keys, the **_Monitor_** activates a **_Camera_** and through this sees a ghost of the past: Noir. Einzbern is surprised when the **_Camera_** captures him and Lancer of Black. Both do it at a leisurely pace.

What surprises the daughter of Kiritsugu is to see him complete, his movements indicated to be in good condition in spite of the attack of Berseker which indicated was the reason that it survived to **St. Andrews** and is probably a **_Personal Ability_**. She forced herself to think with the head cold, could not be reckless again when going blind to a fight. She remembers that it cost the life of two Allies and that a **_Spectrum_** took advantage of that to control to Kozato and to manipulate to Ruler.

Illya did not want to risk anyone else's life, so her choice is to go alone to confront him and now without the Ceasefire Decree can do it and if she can take advantage he is not as powerful as his sister unless she uses some fire that he can freeze, she can kill him.

 **Shinjuku-Shanchome Station; 02:09 hrs.**

It was boring to have to move at a leisurely pace. It was for the four... well, Assassin has advanced according to the plan what left to Tsuna with his other two Servants. Even if they went to the attack in order to eliminate Illya and her Group, they would lose, Caster did not have enough **_Skills_** to face any of the enemy Servants, Assassin could be fine for a time against a high level without help what it left only to Lancer as the most competent in physical combat, but against four Servants experts in this area, even the two fighting with everything they have could not overcome, even the  Plan is something suicide.

The possibilities would be equally bad if they attack Tsukina and her Small Group, Ruler with her very high **_Magic Resistance_** would be very difficult, if not impossible to beat for Caster and Giotto had his **_Hyper Intuition_** which placed him at a very high level. They needed to turn things around in their favor and would only do it if they were worn out. Lancer considered it a bad idea to come to the two most aggressive Servants. Under certain conditions they could take care of the Berseker if they eliminate them separately, but one has to be eliminated several times which was a disadvantage.

 _"Caster, watch closely the fight and what happens around us. You will be our support in case I am wrong with my prediction,"_ is what Tsuna says by **_Telepathy_** to the fox girl _"okay,"_ accepts the order of the Ex-Vindice by the same medium that he used.

To come here was to attract the attention of Illyasviel that when discovering the presence of Tsuna, would come to confront him face to face without support that is not Berseker of Red, meanwhile Assassin would be way to where is Vincent. The probable battle between Tsuna and Einzbern would disclose **_Prana_** that would alert to the other three Masters that would come to this place weakening the watch on Vincent.

To distract them she would use a tiny piece of **_Lament Crystal_** created by Tsuna an hour ago with his own Prana, all to lure the **_Jiang Shi_** to the **Station**. She would take advantage of the shock to get the child out of there and thus recover him. The kidnapper's identity was unknown, Illya would assume the guilty is Heng Wu and with this they complete the  Second Phase of the Plan. The trouble was that Assassin was the one who had Mei who, with her ability to act as a **_Good Luck Amulet_** , they would have to deal with chance.

The trio finds for their tranquility that Tsuna was right in the way of thinking of Illyasviel Von Einzbern. She would be frustrated enough and guilty what would cause her to choose to come alone instead of risking someone else... a probable Phase of Martyrs before so many mistakes in such a short time. It was as incredible as terrifying Tsuna's **_Ability_** to know the **_Mentality_** of his enemies... it was easier on Illya to be an incomplete human, she reminds himself and his attempt to be a Weapon that fulfills the will of others seeking the happiness of others.

She was someone who sought to be a heroine just as her father tried and succeeded in saving his own wife when she had died. "I've been thinking..." says the beautiful Irish woman attracting the attention of Tsuna.

"If I remember correctly, **_Finale Blackwaltz_** and **_Dark Hole_** are two of your strongest techniques that I saw for my **_Clairvoyance_**. With these two Techniques you can kill anyone and everything. But they also caused your death the second time you used them in those  Futures," Scáthach says calmly.

"The first allows you to surpass the **_Speed of Light_** making you the only one who can do that but in the process shatters your body inside while at the same time you can destroy your enemies by the effects of **_Endlessly_** ," she comes to mention contemplative.

"The second rips the **_Reality_** and drags before you and your enemies a **_Dark Dimension_** that you created and nothing can escape before the manifestations of the innumerable **_Dimensional Breakdowns_**... being there kills and destroys whoever and whatever is due to the multiple **_Dimensional Distortion_** that shatters its victims for the **_Unstable Existence_** between all the **_Dimensions_** in one place... you are not the exception." Lancer of Black points and inside Tsuna admits **_Dark Hole_** was his Technique created to kill Checker Face and caused his own death in The **Uncertain Future** from which he obtained memories when it ceased to exist... if he could endure more time it was for **_Oath Flame_** that he avoided his body being torn but inside was destroyed and although his **_Soul_** could be saved, died shortly after canceling **_Dark Hole_**.

It was the only thing that occurred to guarantee the death of someone as powerful as Checker Face whom he knew could not defeat otherwise. **_Finale Blackwaltz_** allowed him to surpass the **_Speed of Light_** and to kill all his enemies with infinity of attacks impossible to heal using an effect similar to the **_Petrification_** of the **_Sky Flame_** , but with **_Endlessly_** being more dangerous... the difference was that the enemies began to turn dust to the same like the life of everything with the passage of **_Time_**.

"What I mean is that the **_Origin Ability_** that saved your life from Berseker's attack could prevent you from dying if you ever use **_Finale Blackwaltz_** and **_Dark Hole_** ," the purple-haired woman suggests.

"You're right, it could work. Unfortunately it is not possible at the moment. As long as I do not complete **_Fortuna_** , I am limited to using only one of its **_Abilities_** and not more than one at a time." Noir says with a tired smile. Knows that for Lancer to think about the **Futures** she has seen her fill with guilt and confusion. She feels responsible and guilty to know that he and those who fall into the **False Paradise** would be sacrificed countless times... feels as if she herself had caused his suffering forgetting were **_Gaia_** and **_Alaya_** responsible.

Scáthach feels unworthy and does not deserve the **_Rain Pacifier_** when for him it is the opposite. Tsuna knows he should just give her time to reflect, think things through at her pace and make a decision... he does not intend to force her to do it or to make a decision.

The Queen of **Land of Shadows** knows that she is putting off only things, that she should not blame herself, but she can't help herself, at the same time her pride makes her think things over. Perhaps during the  Mission she may have an answer to what she herself wants... her pride and guilt dictated that she die to be part of the **Throne of Heroes** having her longed for peace but it would be cost not to see Tsuna again as her punishment. Her heart told her to be his Arcobaleno Rain and to follow him for eternity, being that he cared little to be sacrificed eternally if it would always be with Tsuna.

"Unfortunately we cannot do that or we'll get everyone's attention. Don't forget it is an unknown power that I don't know and with it its **_Limits_**... it could be said that only at the moment of truth we will discover it. It's a big risk, but there's no time to hesitate." that was something that bothered her. Tsuna was being too cautious with his own power... but she could understand it, they can not afford to fail, in any case no matter what happens, she will be there to protect him. She decided to trust him just as he trusts her.

...

Illya keeping her gaze, finds Noir and Lancer of Black arriving at the intersection. Streets are completely empty of life and only **_Zombies Corpses_** around. Many because of **_Firearms_** of the Einzbern. Tsuna considers the situation, the  Mission was to gain time and allow Assassin of Black to recover Vincent. It would be possible to permanently eliminate Berseker of Red if they only fought the four, but the reinforcements would arrive which would put them at a disadvantage.

"You're a nuisance that refuses to die." Einzbern comments rudely with obvious displeasure... She notices the **_Bandages_** under his clothes. "Many complain about it, so you're not the first," indicates the Craftsman of the **_Silent Arts_**.

"How dare you make fun of me?, I'll make you pay for it... Berserker!" she calls, and the mad Beast appears in front of the red-eyed albina.

"Again, that everyone wants me dead becomes boring," the white-haired Killer complains bitter. "Fight for centuries against countless enemies being the only entertaining to do and you can complain," the Queen with red eyes says to her Master.

"I can't win against your logic, Lancer. The bad thing is that the attempt of a Truce with Einzbern-san is not something that she is willing to accept." comments the one of orange eyes calling the attention of the half **_Homunculus_**.

"A Truce?" She asks suspiciously. "Things have turned worse. Servants have been eliminated and Masters unable to fight for obvious reasons, as well as the Threat of **Vindice** forces us to cooperate to end this if we do not want to die in vain." again distrust moves her.

"You mean, **Vindice** will kill us by making it easy for you to win," Emiya's daughter accuses. "It is true that **Vindice** saved me and raised my whole life. You are also mistaken in thinking the  Threat is not fulfilled towards me. I know them better than anyone else and even though we have a deep Bond, they will not hesitate to kill me to enforce the Rules. Otherwise they question their reputation and make it seem they do not comply with their own Laws." Noir reveals taciturn.

"You better not be confused. I was the most dangerous Vindice of all. I am capable of killing any **Vindice** and I will if they cross my Path. By comparison, you don't represent the slightest threat." expressing himself as haughty, confident, dangerous and contemptuous as the Queen of **Assyria** would do. The Queen of **Land of Shadows** smiles knowing her companion Servant would be proud of him.

"If I offer you an Alliance, it is not for you to despise us. On the contrary, it is a privilege that I offer you. I recommend you accept and feel proud because I consider you fit enough to work on the same side I am," the coldness and ease that Tsuna has to say those things that do not feel indicate the influence that Semiramis has had on him. Something that does not know if it is good or bad. Note the results to appreciate the daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya grits her teeth furiously.

"Berserker!" Einzbern shouts at the Beast roaring furious and ready to attack. The attempt of Truce was only a facade so that Assassin of Black gets close enough to the **Base** where Vincent is, once Tsuna would provoke the fury of Illyasviel and with that begin a Battle that would attract the attention of the Allies of the Einzbern and from there begin the chaos where they would take advantage of it... it was showtime.

 **Shinjuku, Station South; 02:15 hrs.**

The restlessness was an emotion that has been feeling constantly since this began. She had her reasons for deciding to participate. She knows that she herself as Lancer of Red does not care or obsess about winning, they do it for the sake of emotion, because this **_Holy War_** was a unique opportunity that a handful of people in the World have the opportunity to experience. Everything lived up to now has made her reflect and see what was important to her, how fragile life was.

With the Threat of **Vindice** feared not only for her life, but for Sakura and both are now together after so many misfortunes caused by her **World**. Ironically ehe does not blame Sawada, her sister or the **Mafia** in general, her contempt is directed at Heng Wu and her own **World**... it was the power of the **_Magecraft_** that brought this Hell, not the **Mafia**. Rin understood it late when Luvia left looking to save one of its Boss, when by Hortensia learned what happened and had it not been for Byakuran Gesso, probably none of the Masters would be alive to the alteration of  History.

She really does not mind having to make an alliance with anyone to eliminate Wu and stop all this. Even if she has to do it on her own she will. "We need to get rid of Heng Wu," determined Rin from her place in the **Employee Dining Room** by being heard by her sister and her Servant. Lancer of Red soon shows a high seriousness at the same time smiles wild.

"We probably will not get out alive if we do it alone, but I'll follow you if that's what you want, Master." Tohsaka smiles with a slight blush. "I am also responsible for this for what I will help you." Sakura indicates gaining the concern and joy in Rin who is happy to hear her sister fight at her side.

She is about to respond, but Lancer feels a strong level of Prana near and recognizes him as Berseker of Red, but not only that, but also feels the girl **_Homunculus_** and a presence very familiar to him. "Einzbern is fighting with Noir and Shishou," the two Masters had realized and the truth is that they cannot afford to fight between Master.

"We must stop them. Noir and Lancer of Black, could be valuable Allies to solve this situation," determines the black hair tied in pigtails. Sakura fears recalling she betrayed **Vindice** , but acquires courage wanting to face the result of her actions and to take responsibility.

...

Arriving at the exit, run into a bad situation being none other than **_Jiang Shi_** inside. They are too many and it does not seem a coincidence to get here. "Heng Wu." the future head Tohsaka whispers angrily. They soon saw Saber of Black arrive and easily eliminate a few of them by cutting off their heads.

"Tohsaka, Matou!" Caren calls to the spot with Vincent in her arms. The Matou does not pay full attention to her when invoking Berseker of Black that with a blow shatters one of the **_Walking Corpses_**.

"Onee-chan, go quickly," Sakura says to her sister. "Einzbern-san is fighting Noir. We cannot waste time, we need the help of both to stop Wu. We will be fine." with a mad cry, the black knight takes a **_Railing_** with which begins to rustle as many enemies as he can. Rin knows she's right at the same time should not think much things.

"Be careful, Sakura," she says and Lancer, understanding what his Master decided, uses **_Fire Runes_** to scorch the **_Zombies_** by forming a way. If he tried to burn them all they would be cornered by the **_Fire_** and would only end with the ones in front and not with those of back when coming in the form of Army. Cú Chulainn holds his Master's waist and runs using more **_Runes_** to facilitate their exit.

 **Shinjuku-Sanchome Station; 02:33 hrs.**

She runs and opens fire with her **_Automatic Pistol_** against Noir who easily avoids shots with hardly any effort. Illya comes close to him and uses **_Time Alter - Triple Accel_** and when she is ready to stab him at point blank range, he easily evades her by tilting his body to one side, catching her from the wrist and connecting a kick in her torso forcefully away. She rolls on the ground and soon falls on her knees and points towards him, but loses her Weapon when a **_Card_** curts it cleanly leaving her **_Gun_** useless.

Unconsciously she turns and sees the **_Card_** is a five of diamonds that has remained stuck on the ground like a Sharp Knife. "The last time you took me off guard. I see things are very different when you have to deal with me face to face," he says with a mocking smile that makes her rage.

"Shut up!" Einzbern throws a **_Grenade_** at him while the Ex-Vindice simply shoots it halfway, causing **_Smoke_** to come out covering that part and blocking his vision. She pulls out a **_Combat Knife_** and uses **_Smoke_** to get close to him fast. "That foolish were." turned his body avoiding the edge of the **_Combat Knife_** and hit in her stomach with his knee.

"One of the first things that Vindice taught me was to fight blindly... use all my senses to know my surroundings." by the pain and lack of air loose the **_Knife_** and this falls to the ground. Illya gritted her teeth frustrated and angry, even with **_Reinforcement_** he managed to hurt her easily. She tries to hit, but he backs half a step as soon as she is within a couple of millimeters of touching him and Tsuna extends his hand towards her and uses **_Blackout_** crystallizing the humidity of her and it ends up exploding pushing her away from him.

The truth is that Tsuna can not avoid getting a little revenge with her. That is because Lancer told him, Illyasviel in the **Second Future** dared to kill Semiramis, even if it is a **Future** that will not happen, the idea makes him anger, also by the Surprise Attack of Berseker that almost killed him... although it does not think to kill her, it does not mean he doesn't think to take a little revenge.

...

Scáthach moves once more avoiding the **_Stone Sword_** that destroys part of the pavement of the area where they were. The ease with which Berseker can destroy with his attacks brings her the memory of Tsuna being the victim of that fierce Surprise Attack. Feeling anxious to spill the blood of the enemy, she forgets the  Plan and stops being defensive and attack Berseker easily traversing with her **_Spears_** the **_Divinity_** and make him bleed.

That is not enough to stop the mad hero who fierce continues to attack, but in vain with her evading and injuring him causing more blood to be shed. She use **_Fire Runes_** to attack. Unfortunately it is not very effective in not affecting the Greek hero.

In an instant the temperature lows, freezes and paralyzes Heracles for a moment. Act that she uses to damage him with several Quick Stabs. Although she could avoid it, Tsuna facilitated things by interfering even if he had to deal with the Einzbern and his action told her, she did not have to worry about what helped her feel calm and fight back and do it more fluently than before.

...

Caster notes from her position the **_Skills_** on both sides. Understanding why Tsuna told her to stay on the sidelines and watch. Not because he considers her useless, but to learn and study the enemy in case she see herself having to face something like Berseker. Tamamo found he was right, he's been provoking Illyasviel during the match to make her easier to read and predict her Attacks. This infuriated and made her fear as they fought and with that to facilitate even more things for the Sky Arcobaleno that even could give a little help to Lancer although she did not need it to fight, but to make her feel better.

Through her **_New Contract_** , the Mother of the **_Familiars_** in Japan could recognize Lancer was enraged, her Master perceived this and sought to reassure her so that she would not lower her guard by being carried away by her emotions... he really could be impressive. Earlier she witnessed seeing their Teamwork in **Tokyo Station Square** and the ease with which they were complemented by fighting together. By the **_Connection_** between the two she could feel feelings much stronger than the friendship which in part confused her remembering the clear love that Tsuna and Assassin of Black have between each other.

 **Shinjuku, Station South; 02:39 hrs.**

It is becoming more complicated. The **_Zombies_** kept coming and it was harder to Saber to move with fluids and bodies in the place. For Sakura it was difficult to control Lancelot compared to other occasions. She had to stop him using all her will because she felt his anger and the immeasurable desire to kill Saber. Something she could not afford, so knowing how damaging she was turning when she was still recovering from Rosso's **_Poisonous Gas_**. She made the decision to make Berseker disappear and feel he was somewhere inside her as before.

Caren sees the demented knight disappear and turn to Matou, but worry about seeing her fall to her knees. Her oversight allowed a **_Jiang Shi_** to approach her, but nothing serious happened when it was knocked out by Okita's sharp **_Katana_**.

"I'm still recovering and it's getting harder to control him for some reason," she tells as the priestess helps her up. The **_Cloud Ring_** lights up and she takes him to the **_Box Weapon_** she received years ago when she was taught the **_Magecraft_** that her foster father developed with the help of **Vindice**.

Soon she manifest her Swarm of **_Insect Puppets_** that shoot **_Prana Bullets_** against the Horde of enemies. Sakura has been determined that if she survives the war and does not win, she will face the consequences of her actions, even if it means being executed. Many lives have been sacrificed in the process and she's responsible, therefore burden with regrets that she know will not be lost unless she pay for it or win and manage to correct past mistakes.

...

None of them three had realized that something was out of place, being nothing other than the absence of the little **_Homunculus_**. During the commotion at the moment when he was no longer seen, the little one who felt a familiar presence nearby, took advantage of no one saw him to move away and go where he felt that presence. Soon he arrived and soon found a figure he recognized immediately.

"Onee-chan!" Little Vincent calls excitedly to see the girlfriend of his Noir-niichan. The black-haired woman emits a soft laugh. "You want me to take you with him?" She asks, to which the innocent child nods happily, because at last he can see once more who has taken care of him. The Wise Queen extends her right hand while with her left arm holds Mei.

"Come on, he's waiting for us." With a smile, the infant takes a finger from the Servant's hand from the **_Black Faction_** and both them sets off toward the **Escape Route** she set.

 **Shinjuku-Shanchome Station; 02:46 hrs.**

Caster watches the way the Battle has progressed, to Einzbern go over Berseker's back clutching him as she shoots and he attacks and defends. Tsuna fires with one of his **_Guns_** to the right shoulder where the Emiya's head protrudes, which is protected by one of the stout arms and that gap is taken advantage of by Scáthach who cuts diagonally while she moves avoiding the **_Stone Sword_**. Berseker ignores the pain and attacks the white-haired boy who jumps in response.

That's what Illya uses to point the **_Contender_** at the Ex-Vindice and shoot **_Bullet of Origin_**. She was sure that he used **_Prana_** and was the cause of his **_Reaction Time_** , it was impossible he could be so fast without something like that being **_Deathperation Flames_** are showy, they require **_Special Rings_** that he does not wear and to be like his sister he would have a flame sprouting from his forehead. There was no way he could escape.

To her astonishment she was wrong, Tsuna in the air maneuvered easily avoiding the **_Shot_**. It was the way he did it, which made her understand that all the time Noir had been hoping to use one of her **_Special Bullets_** and thereby confirm he was a Spellcaster of a completely different level from Kiritsugu.

...

Moving to one side, she makes a Stab through the knee joint. He is about to evade, but is distracted when the Master Tohsaka and her pupil arrive on the scene. The moment of distraction was used by Berseker to try to eliminate her, but she did not worry in the least. To the surprise of the majority they see Tsuna standing between his Servant and the Colossal Sword reaching out to extend his arm. Illya smiles, feeling what she has achieved, but that is forgotten when Noir's left hand stops the Stone Weapon with no apparent effort.

Berseker tries to force his way to cut him or to move his weapon away from him, however it seems there is a strange pressure that prevents him from moving his Personal Weapon. Rin is incredulous as is her Servant. This last one reaches to see something, the weapon of Berseker is not touching him. A kind of **_Invisible Vortex_** in the hand of Noir prevents it.

"I am a person who can hold a grudge and I have not forgotten what you did to me last time." with some pressure with the power of **_Gravity_** , Tsuna repel to Berseker what causes the Einzbern/Emiya to release to be distracted by her surprise. From there, he moves his outstretched hand to one side as if he opening a door at the same time closes it in a fist and all them sees several **_Ice Stakes_** with the intention of crossing and perforating to Berseker of Red. Illya is confident of the invulnerability of her Servant before the attacks of Noir.

Unbelief comes to more than one when the **_Ice Spears_** pierce the body of the Greek as a pincushion and one of these **_Ice Stakes_** piercing the head and thereby eliminating one of his lives. The reason why Scáthach did not care was because of the sense of security she perceived when she anticipated Tsuna would interpose, she did not try to stop him because she trusted him and was rewarded to see was right to do so.

"Impossible, Berseker...!" Illyasviel exclaims, still not believing what she sees. Tamamo understood Tsuna was right about that Reinforcements would come which meant she would have to join the battle which in some way moved her. Tsuna notices the arrival of the new couple in the place " _Mission accomplished_ " he and his Servants listens to Assassin of Black by Telepathy and with that finding their Plan has resulted, " _just in time_ " does not avoid answering him externalizing a smile.

"Looks like we're at a disadvantage now. There is no point in continuing." Lancer of Black decides to follow the game to the Ex-Vindice with a tired smile.

"You're right. It's better we leave, we have nothing more to do here." Berseker begins to recover by **_God Hand_** , but Tsuna with a glance, causes the **_Ice_** to expand, delaying recovery to avoid discomfort.

"Are you running away?" Illya asks furiously, who is being affected by what this subject has just achieved. "I just don't wanna to waste my time here. I have more important things to do. It's all." without further ado, Tsuna and his Servants undertake retreat.

"Wait!" Rin calls as he uses his cold head to stop the retreat. "I say a truce," she says, surprising Illya. "Rin, what are you trying to...?!" is interrupted when the Tohsaka speaks again. "Our priority should be to eliminate Heng Wu and stop this disaster. Then we can kill each other at will. I imagine **Vindice** warned you." Tsuna turns his body slightly.

"Is what I came to propose. Although I doubt it will do anything if your Ally does not agree." indicating finding to his surprise underestimated the girl Tohsaka, was being less impulsive, but he admits is a smart and practical girl.

"Heng Wu is in **Tokyo Tower** , in three hours I intend to attack. Regardless of whether they agree or not, I will finish with him... so it is up to you whether or not to come." without further he makes a farewell attempt with his hand and with Scáthach at his side undertakes the retreat being reached by Tamamo in a few seconds while being cautious not to attract attention. It is safe for Kiritsugu's daughter to try to resolve the way he was able to kill Berseker by making the answer easy.

The blood spilled from Heracles not yet being in him, remains a divine thing. All he did was to manipulate that blood with **_Rivière_** by using the humidity of the fog created for **_Blackout_** and the heat created by the **_Fire Runes_** in the place. Freeze the blood and to direct the enormous **_Stakes_** against Berseker having the low guard. Being created with the blood of Berseker himself could easily overlook his **_Divinity_** and kill him.

"Sometimes someone's worst enemy is oneself," Lancer of Black comments with a sly grin making Caster understand what Tsuna did... that was a smart, practical move. "Your pupil is likely to notice and tell Einzbern about it. What means the same **_Trick_** will not work two, at least easily." indicates Tsuna somewhat satisfied to collect the previous time when he was attacked by surprise.

"I would have liked to participate directly." does not avoid complaining the fox girl attracts the attention of her two companions who do not avoid smiling. For Lancer it is still strange and new that Tsuna has a New Servant.

"Don't worry, in a few hours you can do it. Our priority for now is to join Assassin of Black and the others for the next Phase. That if your little brother could do his part." Tsuna was not bothered by the doubts that Scáthach lodges, considers it normal when the smallest error or variable can change the direction of things.

"It's true, but we can only have faith in him. We cannot do anything else." he himself has little doubts about his newly discovered younger brother, is still emotionally sensitive, and a few sweet words from his sister and ancestor could bring regret to Basil and make him confess everything to her.

Tsuna sincerely wanted to believe in him... no, he is willing to trust him because Basil is his brother, otherwise no one else will and knows that painful sensation. When Einzbern and Tohsaka return to their **Base** and discover Vincent is no longer this, the attack will assume the culprit was Heng Wu or his bodyguard, even Illya could come out with the idea that he conspires with that arrogant garbage and used all this as a distraction to make it. He smiles taciturn knowing that everyone thinks others are taking control, but now it is he who pulls the strings with no one to stop him.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Entrance; 04:40 hrs.**

They walk in a quiet way to keep silent. The two of them raise the doors starting to come out. "Are you sure about this, Luvia-chan?" Byakuran asks worriedly.

"I already told you, Byakuran-san. Is something that you can't do now that you are not a Master, besides it is something that I want to do." she expresses with determination.

"He can kill you." Gesso indicates serious at the same time insecure. "I ask you to believe in the two of us... do it because I believe in both of you. Even if we hardly know each other, I want to consider him a friend as you do." he smiles resignedly.

"Okay, Luvia-chan, but be careful." she with a warm smile nods. Edelfelt blushes and approaches him giving him a kiss on the cheek that takes him unawares making him blush.

"I'll see you later, Byakuran-san," she whispers before seeing him and start walking away to where Caster and from there to **Tokyo Tower.** The Millefiore Boss flushed does not avoid laughing a little.

"Byakuran-san, you are supposed to rest!" says Shoichi arriving alarmed to see his friend outside when he was still injured. "I'm coming. Don't push me, Sho-chan. I just wanted to get some fresh air," excuse the owners of the **_Mare Ring_**.

Byakuran had heard what Luvia-chan came to hear from the conversation between Basil-kun and Tsu-chan, it was somewhat disturbing to what she determined to solve instead. he would still try to be optimistic and wait for them. Maybe it would not be a bad idea to send Gen-chan, just in case.

 **Yoyogihachiman Shrine; 05:04 hrs.**

They were incredulous to hear what Basil tells them. To think that they would have succeeded together with Iemitsu and some of Tsukina's friends escaping. Hear **Vindice** succeeded in capturing the others, although leader **CEDEF** and his Successor Future had managed to reach **Tokyo** and that Iemitsu was captured again.

"Tou-san is in **Tokyo Tower**?" Donna Vongola asks worried. "It's where I know he'll be. It seems that this place is also the **Heng Wu's Base.** Of what I found out, was that the rest of Masters and Servants plan to attack that place before dawn." **Mafia** Members listen carefully to the information. However the first thought of Tsukina and Ruler was that Tsuna would also participate in the attack, reason to go.

Daemon thinks this could be an opportunity, if they manage to get there first, he could use his **_Illusions_** to control Heng Wu and with it the **_Jiang Shi_** to make things easier, in turn would have them all them in one place.

"We have to go," Tsukina says earnestly to what the rest nods in agreement. "She is right, the sooner we defeated of Heng Wu the sooner we get out of this nightmare," says Archer of Red determined to solve the situation. Basil makes an attempt to get up, but does not contain a groan of pain.

"Basil, you better stay, I'll stay with you," Reborn says, but the young orphan quickly shakes his head. "No, Reborn-dono must go with Tsukina-dono and help her. I'll be fine, I'll stay here. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Noir's sister was about to refuse, but Enma/Daemon is ahead.

"Adelheid can stay with him." the Glacier Guardian under Daemon's control nods in agreement. Reborn shares a look with his pupil and Vongola Primo accepting and from there the Group undertakes a quick race to go to **Tokyo Tower**.

A few minutes pass to what Adelheid watches attentively to the direction by which they have left. "It seems that by dawn Daemon-sama will have won the War, meanwhile..." she activates her **_Shimon Ring_** trying to be imperceptible, but soon is silent by a strong blow to the head that leaves her unconscious. Basil looks seriously at the **_Shimon Guardian_**.

"Good try, Daemon Spade. It's a shame you did not realize that I already anticipated your intentions," he murmurs before removing the **_Glacier Ring_** from Suzuki's hand. "You did not notice I used my **_Rain Flames_** to weaken your perception to detect when Adelheid-dono was out of action. Although it helps that you have to focus on Enma-dono and Ruler." kept the **_Ring_** before tying the girl and from there to carry her on his shoulder.

"It will be a long way to the **Hospital** , but Aniue should have already made the preparations." Basil with his free hand holds up his **_Glock_**. For now it is better if he avoid using **_Deathperation Flames_** or something that catches the eye. Just had to follow the road that Rosso-dono indicated and would be well... soon his brother win the  War and then together they can erase the sadness of Clara-san and Natsuyoshi and be a family... smile knowing that he cannot wait for it.

* * *

Special Omake: Distant Sky.

Fire, smoke... hell. Even as a child he could fully understand what was happening around him. Every step closer to stumble because of his usual clumsiness but knowing that if he falls, he will die like all these people begging for help but he ignores for the sake of finding his mother. He wanted to see his mother, crossing the hell feel the tears fall fearing she could be some of these people who beg for help and fill him with pain and guilt. Nevertheless he does not stop, he remains attentive in his way hoping that his mother is well, something inside him says that she is safe... that gives him the strength to continue and not to stop, hoping to see her again .

Father?, long ago he has not seen that man who is supposed to be his father, the same cause his mother cries at night for his absence although she always has a smile for him. For some reason the fire is somewhat familiar to him. As he takes each step, he feels something within himself that grows with despair. Growing weaker, he feels fear and sadness at the idea of not seeing his mother again, that she will be left alone if he does not return home with her.

Even as a child recognizes his own weakness, he begins to forget her home, the taste of the pleasant meal she prepares with a gentle and kind smile. He begins to forget why he was in this burning city that melts everything to an arid and lifeless place with its destructive power that returns everything to the ashes that originated the World in its beginnings.

The rain falls relieving part of that suffocating feeling beginning to extinguish the fire... nevertheless makes it late because everyone in this place has died and only remains that little kid who looking for his mother has ignored the rest of the people in suffering supplicants of help... all to reach the arms of his mother.

Finally the little one reaches his limit because his body has a limit and he falls with the sight towards the sky that sheds his tears of sadness by the many deaths. Just and now he remembers the face of a woman who seems to smile with affection, with it the cruelty of the children who called him in a way that made him feel sad listening to the mockery and feeling the blows... maybe it is for that suffering that he could endure much more than any child in his situation... no one else would have.

So far he came and could not stay awake any longer. As he feels his sight, he becomes clouded to fall into the uncertain darkness of which he is not sure whether it is tiredness, sleep or death. Go once more to the woman with the sweet smile who calls him... he sees her sad and hear her crying. He has a voice so dry that he cannot make a sound and stay in less than a futile attempt to call her and tell her not to be sad. He wants to reach her and make her smile. The desolate child stretches out his hand wanting to reach her and reach for her, seeking to bring her joy back... that is all he wants while he feels the despair of knowing that he will never see her again and that he will die like everyone else.

Feel something catch his little hand. He blinks feeling the heat of drops fall on his face that bring him to reality. He sees a man with black eyes that seemed empty except for something he recognized in his mother when she told him to love her little son... happiness. The tired man smiled, thanking him over and over again, showing himself happy.

"Thank God you are still alive," a part of him said this man was genuinely happy that he was alive. Something inside made him feel sad and sorry for this man, he wanted him to stop feeling that way, it was painful... but the overwhelming happiness he felt in him filled him with relief and comfort that he was sure he had never felt... someone was happy that he was alive as well as that sweet woman from whom he barely now remembers her face. Even with that happiness, the child knew something tormented the dark-eyed man, something sad, but that feeling told him that this man should be saved... the child wanted to save this man and those were his last thoughts before the darkness so will reach.

 **Five years later, Emiya Residence, Fuyuki.**

It was a quiet night... somehow watching the full moon remind him of the moments that marked deep in his life. Maybe it's because he knows he'll soon die. Although he will die with regrets, he does not avoid feeling some peace. His gaze falls on the child who five years ago managed to save... no, more correct would be to say that child saved him. For Emiya Kiritsugu, Tsuna was his salvation. All he could remember was his name without a last name, he doesn't remember anything except that he wanted to reach a woman with a loving smile.

Shortly after the war was over, Kiritsugu adopted the child who saved him from being lost in despair... by saving Tsuna he learned badly that there is more than one way to save someone, but it was in time before losing his soul. The kid is rather clumsy and timid, with a warm and endearing smile, a thin female figure. Another problem was that it was quite low for his age. The Magus Killer smiles with a certain humor memorizing the attempts of Taiga so that Tsuna ceased to be so docile. However the Spellcaster knows that Tsuna has a powerful internal fire that was one of the causes that allowed him to survive to hell.

The small child with the fluffy, messy brown hair, was his persistence not to leave things in an attempt when they went wrong. He worked harder than others, but seeing him work so hard showed the vitality he possessed. The child's willingness to accept the people was unbelievable to a degree that reminded him of a Saint, but could also show a serious side that would surprise many because they would not expect someone with the appearance and behavior that Tsuna shows, had a side which came as a surprise... even the times when his adopted son showed his firm resolve in something... could almost swear his eyes change color to an orange that reminds him of a sunset.

He had searched if Tsuna's parents had survived, but it was not. Feeling guilty and responsible, he adopted him and has never regretted it. The shyness of his son was something that was diminishing with time. Tsuna didn't like being the center of attention, preferred to maintain a low profile, tranquility and cleanliness. Tsuna is the one who takes care of the domestic tasks, although it was an odyssey and something very difficult, he learned to cook after many failures and efforts... he knows Tsuna tried to learn because between the two both were useless when cooking, but who did not end up poisoning the food so much was Tsuna, even if the Rice was hard, was much more edible than what the Magus Killer cooked.

Yet it was something that filled with warmth the heart of the man tortured by his past and his failures... in truth thanks Tsuna improved much after so many attempts... although for some strange reason the European food seemed to be his specialty and that was one of the details which shocked him... he recognized Tsuna seemed more European than Japanese, perhaps Italian.

It was strange how his son almost always seemed to know how he felt, his pain, his sadness and joys. Even with his shyness, Tsuna was always willing to help anyone who needed help, but he was sure that the child's attention was always mainly for his lamentable father... sometimes at night when he came to cry, Tsuna always appeared to hug him telling him that everything it was good. It was difficult not to tell him about his life when he felt that no matter how bad he had done in the past, his son accepted it without judging him... it seemed that it was Tsuna who looked after him and not the other way around.

"It's a beautiful night," Kiritsugu says, feeling too tired. In a way, intuiting his near death. He notices his son tensing up and it's as if he knows it too. "Tou-san, have you ever had a dream?" he asks curiously but trying to hide his pain. Tsuna did not dare mention the man who saved him something that reminded him of the daughter he could not recover or the wife he lost.

Tsuna knows perfectly he was a Magus, but also that he got to kill people. The same man confessed it to him in dreams when nightmares tormented him... nightmares that had not let him sleep for a long time. Avoid touching any subject that may sadden him, in the twilight of his life.

"Well, I had it..." he says with a smile, looking up at the sky. "What happened?" He asks with some anxiety and timidity that draws a slight laugh from the man. "Well, I discovered that it could not be. There are things that an adult cannot achieve, there is a time limit for some things." the patriarch Emiya mentions with a tired and nostalgic smile.

"What was your dream?" Tsuna asked with that transparent look that always calmed him down. Reliving that moment in his childhood and on the cusp of his life, he does not feel remorse filling him, but an unusual tranquility and happiness.

"I'll never forget what I felt today. I want to be a hero of justice." recite the same of that occasion. "A hero?" He asks with a smile that accentuates more that of the dark-eyed man. "So is. Although that was a long time ago," he confesses.

"What stopped you?" the brunette kid asks intrigued. "A hero of justice is a person who can save everyone. When I grew up it became impossible because it is a dream that cannot be fulfilled when you become an adult." Kiritsugu says softly and tiredly maintaining a nostalgic smile. "I think you're wrong," says the child, drawing the attention of his adoptive father.

"There are many ways to be a hero and there is no age limit to be one. Even saving a single life makes you a hero... you saved my life and that makes you a hero... Tou-san, for me you are a hero of justice." the sincerity in those sweet brown eyes that again seem to have turned like sunset to saying those words, surprises him by making him feel relieved. Listening is a hero for his son make him feel realized and once more he was saved by Tsuna... it was as if Sky self saw the bottom of his soul and forgive his past mistakes and feel able to achieve his dream, make him feel desires of dreaming.

"Coming from you, those words make me feel relieved." yes, maybe he should sleep a little and with some luck this time will be a dream where he is still with Iri and Illya, Kiritsugu can see in that dream Tsuna who again must being responsible for cooking because neither he nor Iri or Illya can cook... a dream where he can be with his family has replaced the dream of a hero of justice.

 **Eight months later, Emiya Residence, Fuyuki, Sunday; 11:39 hrs.**

Every Sunday he devotes himself to cleaning his **Household**. After breakfast, at noon he practiced his **_Magecraft_**... at least how little Tou-san taught him before he died on that night of the full moon. Something in his interior told him the teachings of his father were meant to hurt him in bad ways more than help him. Guided by that feeling, he became, to a certain extent, self-taught, taking that sensation that he told him as it should be... it was like a reflection and perhaps for that very reason he chose not to tell Tou-san about what he was doing behind his back.

It is not that he wanted to hide things from him, in a way learning **Magecraft** was his way of feeling close to the man who saved him. Although Emiya Kiritsugu barely and taught him the basics alongside an informal training. All he could learn was **_Reinforcement_** and **_Projection_** being all he taught him.

In part because he knows perfectly well that Tou-san did not want to teach **_Magecraft_** at first and it was only thanks to the help of Fuji-nee that he managed to convince him. Even so, he can only use it to the level he can thanks to his **_Intuition_**... or at least that way he felt was called that feeling that guided him and helped a lot since he was saved years ago. The **_Intuition_** has always been very helpful, especially to have helped Tou-san. His departure hurt, but he was relieved to have been able to help.

He chose to say that tonight because it was what he felt was right to do. At first he wanted to tell his father that he would be a hero in his place, but he stopped when he was about to say it and found himself saying what he felt in him and what his father should hear. He realized that he would grow up and become an adult, that perhaps he couldn't be the hero of justice Tou-san wanted to be. But it's like he said, there are many ways to be a hero and save someone just like the various colors around them.

Every Sunday he practiced his **_Magecraft_**. Every day before going to school and every Sunday spent most of his free time practicing and training. He always completed and studied enough to have acceptable grades. Every one who thought to reproach his head came the word " Dame" associated with his name and refused to qualify low or be dominated by his clumsiness so that no one said that word that brought a sense of anger.

However this Sunday was different. Not only because Fuji-nee was here much earlier, but because there was a baby with a Fedora, a custom Armani Suit, black hair and black eyes, but among all that stood out over his shoulder was a **_Chameleon_** and a few curly sideburns.

The feeling that has helped him a lot since being saved, warns him is not a normal baby despite his appearance. Tsuna remembers what his father warned him long ago. Tou-san barely and taught him the basics in **_Magecraft_** , but it was different when it came to fighting. Especially for his somewhat feminine appearance.

So his father was very specific in that he would at least learn to defend himself. Fuji-nee helped him a lot in **_Kendo_** although at first he felt a strange familiarity in holding something by imagining it is a sword. "Ciaossu." the baby greets normally. "Fuji-nee, what happens?" he asks, trying to appear calm when inside he feels panic for some reason knowing this baby is dangerous.

"My name is Reborn, they hired me to reach you and take you home." the child with curly sideburns says surprising both residents of **Fuyuki**. "You must be in error, this is my home," Emiya mentions doubting what the baby says. The nineteen-year-old student is serious and curious about the infant's actions.

"It is not an error. I'm here to take you with the Sawada family." he says, holding his smile as if nothing. "I tell you you're wrong. My name is..." the brown-haired boy is interrupted when the strange baby talks.

"Emiya Tsuna, 12 years, the adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu, a resident of Fuyuki, a survivor of the fire more than five years ago, suffers from amnesia and all he remembered was his first name..." begins to recite surprising the two.

"Average qualifications, athletic abilities barely above average, without friends, lonely and regularly visits his father's Grave. Remarkable Skills in the kitchen and appliance repair, do you want me to continue?" Reborn mentions humorously.

"Well, well, you know a few things about Tsuna, but that does not tell us why a baby comes here to look for him," soon the baby takes a folder from the inside of his sack that he throws on the table and show some documents. What surprises is seeing the much younger Tsuna and some Registrations.

"Your real name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mother: Sawada Nana. Father: Sawada Iemitsu. Birthday: October 14. He disappeared in **Fuyuki** when the Sawada family came for a family outing, believed to be dead because of the fire that claimed many lives more than five years ago. That is you." the shy boy checks the documents and soon a photograph catches his attention. A woman with a bright and innocent look of hair cut brown to the shoulders. Soon the fuzzy memory of the still-preserved woman begins to take shape in his mind and find the likeness. Just as that something inside tells him that Reborn does not lie.

"You believe me," Reborn says when he sees the recognition in the twelve-year-old's eyes. "Ah!, is truth, both is alike," says the adolescent to see over the shoulder of her protégé and neighbor, the photograph of the pretty woman who could identify as Tsuna's mother. Soon she looks at the father's eyes and grimaces of displeasure.

"But luckily you don't look anything like him. It seems a complete stupid unreliable guy." Reborn does not contain a smile by what he listens and internally he gives the reason to the Fujimura, but inside smiles more when the adopted son of Kiritsugu shows bitterness seeing the image of his progenitor.

"Unfortunately we can not choose who we are born with, but you're right that he's an idiot and hopefully Tsuna will not have inherited his stupidity," the baby argues without problem. "Going back to the important thing, I came to take you back with your family," concludes the strange child to the survivor of inferno.

"But I..." try to say confused, excited, nervous, sad and fearful.

"You should go." both listen to Taiga comment before smiling at the boy of twelve years. "It's your family and it would be good to give you the opportunity to meet them," she says with a sympathetic smile. "But..." he's again interrupted by her.

"If you don't like it, you just call me and I'll come for you and bring you back. No matter what this baby says, you are the son of Kiritsugu." Tsuna feels a chill at the thought of the Tiger of **Fuyuki** untie, but he smiles grateful for the reminder. It did not matter that his true family was alive because no matter what happens, Kiritsugu Emiya is his father, the man who saved him and who became his strongest Bond in life.

 **Two months later, Nanimori, Center.**

It is official that he hates this place, **Fuyuki** and the life that he was wearing. It is uncomfortable and annoying. Being in **Nanimori** helped him recover the memories he lost years ago... he wished he had not remembered. On the one hand he was happy because he remembered his mother, on the other he had bitter memories of his childhood, the taunts and being a victim of bullying and not to mention the horrible nickname they gave him from an early age and one of those idiots took charge of remembering all of them and from there to return to the routine that he had as a child... or that would have been unless every one who said the word " Dame" he tends to react badly, not in returning to those times, but in angering and beating whoever dare to call him with that word... everytime he who hears that word remembers the Hell he went through and the many deaths... he hates they to call him that because they remind him of that horrible moment of his life.

He did not react well when they called him Dame-Tsuna and said he was better off dead and before he realized he had broken the nose to the idiot who talked about more. Because he was not abused by the bullies, they began to look for him with the aim of attacking him, but not wanting useless fights, he preferred to avoid them to face them because it is a waste of time, but neither let them hurt him again like when he was child.

Things in the Sawada house are uncomfortable, it is uncomfortable because although it was pleasant to spend time with his mother, it is uncomfortable because on the return he discovered he has a younger brother of more than four years. Although he hated most of his time in Nanimori, there were nice things like cooking with his mother and drink tea with her. He also liked playing with his little brother Hideyoshi. It is uncomfortable because he refused to use the surname Sawada and preferred to remain Emiya Tsuna.

He could check for her was a kind of rejection when he did not want to change his name because he felt that doing so would sever his Bond with the man who was so happy to save him. He does not doubt that his mother loves him, but feels that Hideyoshi happened to be a form to replace him. When he explained why he did not want to change his name, about the man who saved him and how important it was for him to maintain that Bond, she was very understanding and the sense of rejection was gone.

Despite having lived in **Nanimori** the first few years of his life, he has begun to feel this has ceased to be his home for a long time and **Fuyuki** despite being a reminder to so many deaths, became his home. Three times a week he talks on the phone with Fuji-nee, makes him feel comfortable. Because he now has more free time, he practices his **_Magecraft_** or at least with what he has at hand for the incomplete teachings of his father that did not follow to the letter of the letter being guided by the sensation that began to call **_Intuition_**.

If he has decided to continue in **Nanimori** is for his mother and brother, he owes them although he deep down wants to return to **Fuyuki**. "Ciaossu," Tsuna listens to the greeting he recognizes even if only once he has listened and turns to see the strange baby in expensive clothes standing on a bench.

"What are you doing here?, I thought your work was finished when you brought me here," he says feeling insecure and at the same time feel a chill at the sadistic smile of the infant who suddenly his eyes flash of emotion. "Believe me, I'm just beginning." Reborn says at the same time Tsuna felt the child suddenly became the incarnation of Satan.

 **Three months later, Kokuyo Land.**

Observe the unconscious body of Rokudo Mukuro. In doing so he remembers the Spartan Tutor who has come to train him at this time. Reborn revealed his ancestry, about being descended from Vongola Primo, the first Boss of the **Vongola Mafia**. He had heard rumors of **Vongola** and its existence by the **Yakuza Group** of Raiga-san... he never imagined he would be the next Boss, but from there he received a shot and when he felt he was dying, something in him woke up refusing to die.

Reborn called that **_Hyper Dying Will Mode_** , a state that removes the internal limiters of the body and allows him to do things that would be impossible for someone normal... between it awakening **_Hyper Intuition_** , the **_Ability_** of his ancestor who said " a power that can see everything"and with that understanding that was what guided him many times since he was saved in the past.

He received an intense and horrifying training that seemed more like torture and was sure that sadistic monster enjoyed making him suffer. Not only that, he also received torture for almost anything, Reborn did not accept his average qualifications and nothing he considered less acceptable that could come from the future Vongola Decimo.

Of course he didn't want to be a **Mafia** Boss, especially remembering his father's wishes for being a hero of justice. But he also understood that by association his mother and Hide-kun would be in danger, so he accepted the training, he wanted to be strong to protect his family and if he had to resort to the power he carries in his Blood, so it will be.

On the way he started making friends. Gokudera Hayato was a very smart boy like he could never dream, but too impulsive, stubborn, aggressive and rude with a bad attitude. At first he was aggressive with him and even challenged him to a battle for the place of Vongola Decimo which he was forced to accept because of Reborn.

The backyard ended in a disaster and he himself wiped out his seriously damaged clothes. When Gokudera Hayato made a bad move and the **_Dynamites_** fell to the ground around him. He did not think to run to him and cover him with his body.

He used **_Reinforcement_** on himself, guiding himself through his **_Intuition_** and protecting him from the blasts. Although wounded, Gokudera was saved. That day he had won a friend, but above all he could experience what his father did when he saved him. Deep down he knew it was not the same, but the strange joy of saving someone was rewarding and made him feel closer to Emiya Kiritsugu... in an ephemeral moment he realized that with this power perhaps and he could fulfill the dream of being a hero, The ally of justice his father had wanted to be... he thought for a moment that saving everyone was not impossible and he was not yet an adult... he wanted to become a hero who could make others happy.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a guy with a fake smile he hated to see, although Yamamoto was always cheerful and unconcerned with the worst ratings and saw everything as a game, but he was a good person, someone who tried hard at what he loved to do and able to make smile to those around him. Gokudera had become his first friend outside of **Fuyuki** , finding him so loyal and kind in the background, but he could feel something tormenting him, but he gave so much of himself to do everything he could to help him. When Yamamoto fractured his arm and tried to commit suicide... Tsuna never in his life had he felt so sick and so angry with someone.

Tsuna had not hesitated to call him a coward, stupid and despicable to the surprise of many. When Yamamoto said that even now "Dame-Tsuna" behaved superior to him, Emiya felt something inside himself broke. He screamed, told about the fire in **Fuyuki** , the hell he crossed to survive, the many lives that were lost, forced to ignore the cries of help and walk without stopping.

His inability to despise his own life and do nothing to help them... to feel that living was the only thing he could do for those who died that day, who despite what he had to spend, he thanksfully and appreciates his life... but mainly was his desire to see her mother and to know she would be sad if he died what drove him to continue and survive.

His words caused Yamamoto to feel worse than garbage, not only because he had sought to commit suicide by a broken arm, but because if his father had done so he would be left alone. For the first time Tsuna saw Yamamoto smile sincerely and he apologized for being an idiot by underestimating his life, understanding that a broken arm can heal when the pain that Tsuna carries inside will never go away... the metal fence will break and find himself saving him in time and with the help of Gokudera help him to climb... since then he gained another friend, but from that day he stopped being called Dame and began to be seen in a new light ... for the first time stopped feeling stranger to **Nanimori** but still it was not his home .

Lambo was a child who reminded himself, Tsuna understand was a child rejected by the **Bovino Famiglia** and despised to the degree of being sent to an  Impossible Mission as to kill the best Hitman of the **World**. He did not even think to take Lambo under his care. Lambo was a noisy child, he wept easily, he felt superior to all and caused many problems, but Emiya could see the sadness in the depths of his heart and before realizing it, the little one with pint of little cow spent much more time with him leaving of call him in bad ways and always looking for him when he was sad or hurt himself with any of his mischief... he never avoided giving Lambo a smile every time he took care of him, give him Grape Sweets and listen to him.

For this little abandoned, Tsuna understood the cruelty of the **Mafia** to even despise the life of a child so easily... when Lambo used the **_Ten-Year Bazooka_**. He was surprised to see a young man who could identify as Lambo or the boy who would be in the **Future** within **Ten Years**. When Lambo saw him, he was surprised to be embraced by him and between it Lambo will cry. When he heard to Lambo calling him "Nii-chan" Tsuna found himself smiling and trying to calm him down, seeing that even if **Ten Years** passed in the **Future** , Lambo would always be a crybaby and that filled him with relief because his childhood was not destroyed by the **Mafia**... at least his future self could protect this child.

Sasagawa Ryohei was the loudest and no-nonsense person he's ever met, an obsession with **_Boxing_** as much as Yamamoto with **_Baseball_** , but he was kind and enthusiastic who lives his life to the fullest every second... he was envious of him. Among everything was the brother of Kyoko-chan, the Idol of the **School** , someone with a sweet smile, naive and kind. He was an insistent person who lived under the word "Extreme" and shouted most of the time. After having saved Yamamoto, it seems that the Boxer witnessed this and for him they were inspiring words of a man and wanted him to join the **Boxing Club** , he already rejected having enough with Spartan Reborn Training and not being interested on it.

Again forced to accept a challenge to fight, but this time to a **_Boxing Match_** that he could win thanks to the practices that Fuji-nee taught him long ago to dodge... to her words he seems to be quite natural in it. He won and did not have to join, but from there gained a new friend who asked him to call him Onii-san... In a way Onii-san reminded him of Fuji-nee and made him miss her more than before.

Hibari Kyoya was an aggressive, cold and temperate being like steel, but in Tsuna's eyes, Hibari was a hypocrite who claimed to preserve the peace in **_Nanimori_** , but he does so based on fear and violence... something like that is not peace because the form in which he assaulted anyone seeing himself above all as a Carnivore and despising others as pathetic Herbivores, it bothered him... the prefect was in some way a tyrant who does not respect the weak though he claims to protect them. Maybe that was one of the factors that would eventually lead to colliding and it was that confrontation that would see the result of his training in **_Magecraft_** when he was able to use **_Projection Magecraft_** and manifest a **_Shinai_**.

In his eyes Fuji-nee had always been one of the strongest and most impressive people he could know to the degree that her name has been heard in many parts of **Japan**. He was sure that Fuji-nee would never approve the actions of someone like Hibari Kyoya and that she would kick the ass of that supposed Carnivore. So when he thought of her, **_Project_** a **_Shinai_** was the first thing that crossed his mind when he confronted him and he found to his amazement that Hibari Kyoya was someone strong but also for the first time in his life he won a fight... since then Hibari always seeks a fight with him every day and Reborn accepting in his place making him impossible to refuse.

Dino-san was kind and trustworthy, at least it was during his first impression of him. After discovering is a clumsy and useless to words of Reborn... the Hitman said that Dino **Cavallone** does not serve when it does not have close to his subordinates. He learned thanks to Dino-san that not everyone in the **Mafia** are bad people and that he has a **_Tortoise_** named Enzo that almost destroys his House when it touches the water and grows. He had to slap Dino-san to make him react when he knew his family was in danger and did something to avoid it.

It was there that he knew the **_Skills_** of Dino-san that helped him to respect him. Shamal was a pervert doctor who refused to help him in the beginning with the **_Skullitis_** , but when the **_Skulls_** began to talk about his experiences during the **Fuyuki** in hell and his private life taking care of his father, Shamal uses **_Angelitis_** by sympathy saying: have a good life and find a woman to relieve your suffering.

Haru was a strange girl who adored the children thinking they were innocence in the **World**. Because of Reborn the girl gave him a slap and if it was not for his **_Intuition_** making him use **_Reinforcement_** not to suffer so much the blow, he was sure he would have had to use a Bag of Ice. From there, discovering she is a fan of Cosplay and makes rare costumes. She slides off the Bridge and he saves her by Projecting Dino-san's **_Whip_** and throwing herself into the water to catch her and use the **_Whip_** to avoid being dragged out... finally getting out of the water and she declares herself blushing would become his wife.

She and Gokudera go bad, Gokudera with his bad temper calling her Aho-onna and she calling him Stupidera just like Lambo. However Tsuna finding himself smiling at how dedicated and pleasant she was, but being impressed after discovering Haru attends **Midori School** being a School for intelligent girls... what bothered him was that Reborn said that Haru was a good candidate to be the Wife of a Boss of the **Mafia**. That angered him because he understood that even the Sun Arcobaleno wanted to drag a girl as good as Haru to the **Mafia**.

Bianchi and I-Pin became two more residents at home. Tsuna found the place filled with more and more people. Bianchi becoming his cooking teacher... something bad considering everything she touched became **_Poison_** and was too passionate when it was "Love", but it was easy to get along with her although in the beginning she wanted to poison him... consuming his **_Poisonous Food_** to Reborn's words would help him to develop **_Immunity_** and **_Resistance to Poisons_** , something that every Boss of the **Mafia** must possess not to die poisoned.

I-Pin was a strange girl whom Tsuna did not hesitate to take under his wing although she tried to kill him for being her **_Myopia_** and to confuse him... the memory was very indignant to be compared to someone like that. While not vain, if he bother the comparison. His anger did not last and he welcomed her into the Sawada House not wanting her to be a **_Mafia Assassin_** at the same time hoping to help her have a normal childhood.

Although it was annoying to have her and Hibari in the same place because she activated that strange ability **_Pinzu-Time Super Explosion_** and always used **_Reinforcement_** on his sweater to cover her and contain the explosion... it was still nice to see her next to Lambo running around the House with Hide-kun.

The war of territories between **Kokuyo** and **Nanimori** caused many to get hurt, including Onii-san, but also the situation with Fuuta whom he sought to help. Hence the Letter of Vongola Nono who asked him to deal with the problem caused by Rokudo Mukuro and the prisoners who escaped with him from **Vendicare**. He received the help of Gokudera and Yamamoto in order to save Fuuta. The fight between him and Mukuro made him discover how despicable the **Mafia** can be and how they can especially damage the children.

During the fight, Leon provided him with his **_Personal Weapon_** being a **_Cooking Mittens_**. In an incredulous beginning that had to do with Cooking, but from there Reborn firing him and with it Tsuna enter into **_Hyper Dying Will Mode_** and the **_Mittens_** changed to be the **_X-Gloves_** : a pair of black metal gloves being a Type of Weapon Of the Style of his ancestor. But when he fought in this **_Mode_** something inside made him act for reflection during the fight and stop the blow of **_Mukuro's Trident_** Projecting a similar being an exact **_Replica_** at the same time seeing that **_Trident_** in his mind recorded the **_Materials_** , Uses, **_Creation_** and  History... just to see the **_Trident_** saw the story of Mukuro at the same time felt contempt for the **Mafia** and Mukuro for what he did to Lanchia and Fuuta.

The battle in **Kokuyo** ended when he defeated Mukuro's **_Human Path_** by burning with his **_Sky Flames_** the unpleasant presence that the Illusionist emitted. From there he see **Vindice** appear and they take Mukuro and his gang. However when he saw the **_Chains_** he could see their lives and their suffering and so much information made him feel suffocated but refused to see them while they were doing their job.

Reborn was between impressed and frustrated. Tsuna was something complicated that he had never seen. At first for his research he knows his student was saved and adopted by Emiya Kiritsugu, the infamous Magus Killer and from what he has seen, Tsuna knew that his adoptive father was a **_Freelancer_** in the **World of Magecraft**. He had been impressed when Tsuna, instead of entering **_Dying Will Mode_** , jumped up to **_Hyper Mode_**.

He protected Gokudera with his own body and withstand the explosions with only a few wounds, to be fast enough to prevent Yamamoto from falling and to endure until Gokudera helped him... he had been slow to react after Tsuna's words and find with it that the Experience near to die in the Fuyuki Fire should have made the **_Vongola Skills_** manifest faster than calculated.

It's obvious the Magus Killer taught him something of Magecraft, but I never imagined the **_Ability_** to create a **_Weapon_** from nowhere like a **_Shinai_** , **_Dino's Whip_** and most recently **_Mukuro's Trident_**. It had been unnatural sense that Tsuna held a gun, that was at first sight, but when he had a weapon that changed... it seemed to be a natural element in his student and he doubted Emiya would teach him those things... at first because he investigated enough about the man And found it was not his Style... Reborn was sure that in other circumstances, Emiya Kiritsugu would have been one of the best Hitman in the **World** , but what happened in **Fuyuki** years ago caused his death, albeit slowly.

The Strange Abilities of Tsuna and the one that could accede so soon to **_Hyper Mode_** allowed him to advance and to intensify the tortu-tutoring of the boy. Between it seeking to extend the time he can maintain the **_Hyper Mode_**. He admits to having underestimated Tsuna, did not imagine he would beat Hibari so soon, but the daily fights between them helped to speed up training. Reborn found the Creation of Weapons interesting but considered the potential that Tsuna could have if he could create Real Weapons to kill. Something that could kill in comparison of a **_Shinai_** or a **_Whip_**.

It was unexpected Tsuna managed to recreate a near perfect **_Copy_** of **_Mukuro's Trident_** , the Sun Arcobaleno had analyzed both **_Weapons_** with his eyes trying to find some flaw or difference... there were but few. The alarming thing was also when Tsuna was able to annul the **_Illusions_** of Mukuro and even to form **_Illusions_** himself to compete with the power of the Prowler. Tsuna was in fact the most promising student he has ever encountered in his life and does not doubt that he even surpasses Vongola Primo in power.

 **Battle for the Vongola Rings, Nanimori Junior High.**

The battle had been fierce and difficult to some degree, at least it was for some who would be Tsuna's Vongola Guardians. Ryohei had won his match and Tsuna defied the logic of everything when he created **_Mukuro's Trident Replica_** hitting the arm of Gola Mosca who was about to shoot Lussuria and thus surprise many. When **Cervello** asked for an explanation of the intervention, the answer was: _the battle is over, it does not make sense to punish someone when they are enough with the bitterness of defeat_.

Tsuna's compassion was perceived by most of **Varia** as a weakness, especially Xanxus who revealed that the failure in **Varia** is unacceptable... Emiya's response was: _it is unacceptable to harm your comrades and friends for failure and that if people think like Xanxus, then humanity would come to an end demonstrating thinking that way is a failure_. The answer had motivated and cheered him alongside Tsuna.

...

The battle for the **_Lightning Vongola Ring_** was perhaps the strangest and most confusing for many, Lambo wanted to fight to help his Tsuna-nii, but during the fight he used the **_Ten-Year Bazooka_** and the Lambo of fifteen years in the **Future** greet with a smile nostalgic to Tsuna, seeing Levi remembered the Battle and before fighting he said: _my self ten years later needs this more than I do_. Hence again use the **_Bazooka_** and appear the Lambo version of twenty-five years old.

The man at the sight of the brown-haired boy was surprised before smiling melancholy and defeat Levi quickly, retrieve the **_Lightning Ring_** and from there go to the Candidate to Decimo Vongola to shake him in a hug... nobody could notice it by the rain, but the Twenty-year-old Lambo on the **Future** was crying in silence as he embraced the one who looked after him for years since he was a spoiled child. He counted every second and remained so until his time in this Age was over... in his last seconds said a whisper that only Tsuna could hear: _Ieyasu and his mother love you, I kept them safe, Nii-chan_.

It is by **_Intuition_** that understood Lambo spoke of the **Future** in which he lives and what he meant although he did not understand who was Ieyasu or the mother of this person. Tsuna said to the tormented man: _you have become very strong, Lambo... I am happy to know you these well_. Emiya's words drew a smile from the Bovino who felt comforted by it and was happy that he could come to this moment.

...

The battle of Gokudera ended with a defeat for Tsuna's side, it was mostly because Tsuna said that Gokudera's life was more important than the **_Storm Ring_** that Belphegor refused to release. The Mist fight was somehow enlightening, the appearance of Dokuro Chrome and her story was something that Tsuna could see easily thanks to the **_Trident_** she was wearing. It was this that made him feel somewhat considerate and sympathetic to Mukuro who was trapped in **Vendicare**... however despite Reborn's warning, he decided to trust him. Yamamoto won his fight at the same time Tsuna with only the **_Shigure Kintoki_** could see the history of Tsuyoshi-san and the **_Shigure Soen Ryu Style_** and its **_Forms_** , but also with Squalo.

Since learning he has the **_Ability_** to see the **_Weapons_** and with just one look at **_Composition_** , **_Materials_** and  History, he has learned more about his friends, but also about his opponents. He had seen for the first time in years the man who begot him, a part of him felt resentment because he had realized that even with his disappearance and the birth of Hideyoshi, he was absent at home and had not improved as a father in the least .

...

He had also met Basil for whom he was pleased even if Iemitsu preferred **Vongola** over his own family and hence take care of a boy other than his own sons. Basil helped him a lot in his training, although Reborn after the battle of **Kokuyo** asked him for explanations about his **_Skills_** in **_Magecraft_**. After explaining about his unique talents, it seems Reborn wanted to exploit this and in addition to having to improve the time he could maintain **_Hyper Mode_** and **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** , he must improve his **_Projections_** and even made him **_Replicate_** the **_Weapons_** he has seen in the battles for the **_Vongola Rings_**.

Reborn surprising and interesting encounter Tsuna could use several **_Types of Flames_** when something like this should be impossible for someone... the best explanation he gets is the kind of life that he started to take after surviving the hell in **Fuyuki** years ago. The Sun Arcobealeno was wrong, Tsuna does not have as many **_Flames_** , if he can use Techniques of those who possess such Weapons is for the **_Harmonization Ability_** of the **_Sky Flames_** and the Weapons themselves respond as they would with their original owner, however Tsuna did not bother in correcting him.

...

The battle between Hibari and **_Gola Mosca_** was short, but from there it was discovered that Vongola Nono had been used as **_Energy Source_** for the **_Experimental Machine_** and before falling unconscious to remove the **_Seal_** that placed in Tsuna so many years and that unintentionally affected his childhood cruelly. Reborn found during his last training that Tsuna's **_Projected Weapons_** had become perfect and could even match the level of the originals and their users. The final battle for the **_Vongola Rings_** was intense but much easier for his student.

Actually it had not been necessary to use **_Projection_** , only **_Reinforcement_** and **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** to win. The truth about the adoption of Xanxus and the defeat of **Varia** was revealed. By chance of life, that same night her mother learned of the job of her husband... Tsuna never thought to see his loving mother so furious to the point of hitting her husband with a frying pan that ended with the engraved face of Iemitsu in it... Two days later they were unpacking everything at the **Emiya Household** in **Fuyuki**.

 **Two years later, Emiya Household, Fuyuki.**

Changing had been one of the best decisions for Kurosaki Nana. It was not long after she divorced her husband that she used her maiden name again. She does not forgive him because her children were the only Candidates for Vongola and because of him they would be forced to live in that horrible **World**. However she wants her two children to grow up and enjoy their lives as much as they can before being dragged away and losing their childhood, although Reborn has made things easier by explaining to the housewife his wishes for Tsuna to lead **Vongola** and become what was in its beginnings... she has faith in her son and therefore has accepted to some extent her Tsu-kun will be involved with the **Mafia**.

The house was large and could be modified to please her to live more comfortably, especially when Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Kokuyo band and Reborn gang live there too. Among everything was taken into account the visits that came to receive as were the friends or acquaintances of her son and Reborn. **Varia** and its members sometimes came to visit, the same with some Arcobaleno or the Guardians of Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko and Hana. Somehow Tsuna had made a good impression on **Varia**... part of it had to do with his unusual **_Ability_** to create various weapons and even for this **_Skill_** to use them just like the original owner.

Perhaps it is because in a way the group recognized Emiya Tsuna as someone of Varia Quality or perhaps out of simple curiosity before the phenomenon called Emiya Tsuna who was so similar and different from his ancestor. It is even possible to feel compassion for him who has already seen hell and will have to see more and more as he enters the **Mafia** , because despite everything, they were still human and did not avoid being attracted to that Sky... that and Kurosaki Nana was a kitchen goddess.

Fujimura Taiga had been happy when Tsuna returned to **Fuyuki** , although at first it was strange because he did not come alone, but she soon adapted to the good food of Mamma. Although there was a discussion between her and the children, mainly because of Lambo. Gokudera was the only one who had been able to come to **Fuyuki** following his Juudaime, he found himself working diligently with the **Fujimura Group** that were Allies of **Vongola** and rented a department near where **Emiya Household** was. The **Emiya House** always had some noise and that homey atmosphere since Tsuna and his family came, although a sense of nostalgia makes him smile because compared to before, this time he felt at home.

It was a day when he had been late from school to stay at the **_Archery Dojo_**... at Reborn's suggestion that in quotation marks is understood as, " join the Archery Dojo because that's what I want" so he joined. The diminutive Spartan sought to experiment with his stranger pupil's Abilities, the scope of his **_Magecraft_**. Everything that can be registered as a Weapon is valid and more specifically the melee, Reborn found this a misfortune because it was not possible to create **_Firearms_** like **_Pistols_** , **_Rifles_** , etc.

But an **_Bow_** yes and therefore considered that his student could learn Archery to take advantage of the **_Projection_** being a Versatile Ability, but for that reason would not stop teaching him to use things like **_Firearms_**. A good Boss of the **Mafia** must know how to use every element, especially those that are at his disposal.

...

The Future Vongola Boss as he entered the **Cemetery** , took care of no one to follow. Once he reached the most desolate part, he placed the **_Kitchen Mittens_**. In a way he has already resigned himself to his fate as a **Vongola** Boss, even if he does not want to drag anyone along that road, he knows it is impossible to avoid. So the only thing left is to become stronger to protect them all. With these thoughts the flame on his forehead manifests and his eyes become orange at the same time the **_Mittens_** acquire the form of the **_X-Gloves_**. In his mind he trace something, try to imagine of something that he have not created or seen at all.

Tsuna is based on the Weapons he has seen in his life looking for something to suit what he wants... pushing his **_Sky Flames_** , he manages to draw in his mind a new two-edged **_Sword_** of thin blade with a design for quick attacks with his **_Flames_** like fire to forge it and soon to create a **_Sword_** that emits the power of his **_Deathperation Flames_**. He feels it to resonate to a certain degree, but it is weak and unstable beginning to break loose by the cracks the effect of orange fire and finally it breaks disappearing and remaining in nothing.

He still has difficulty in making both the **_Materials_** and the **_Flames_** compatible at an exact point so that he can contain his **_Flames_** in a Sword without breaking it. Try again but this time with **_Higher Quality Materials_** based on some Weapons he know and for this occasion is a **_Spanish Rapier_**. Reborn made him visit **Museums** and see **_Arms_** to check if he could even copy any of those Weapons and whether some were real or not. Apart from being a productive day to learn more about  History, they found there were some that were **_False Weapons_**.

Although now with the **_Spanish Rapier_** in his hand he admired carefully what he created. This time there was a better balance, but it was still insufficient and should reduce the amount of **_Dying Will Flames_**. The **_Rapier_** began to break and by inertia throws it to the side by nailing itself to the thick branch of a Tree. He sees to his astonishment the branch begins to **_Petrify_** and separates from the Tree to fall and to break made **_Rapier_** as much in pieces and did not disappear its rest.

That is precisely the reason why Tsuna avoided practicing at home, did not want by accident someone got hurt and after seeing the effect that had, he finds his decision was right. At the **Emiya Residence** he was rarely alone, even to practice whenever someone was limiting him and preventing him from doing more risky things. The **Cemetery** in place to the **Forest** was because Reborn would look for him first there and wanted to try something alone without the constant criticism of the Spartan baby that did not help him to concentrate and analyze.

"That you did was something interesting," listen a female voice that immediately shoots his **_Intuition_** and by reflection turns and **_Project_** one of the Levi's **_Parables_**. The reason why this Weapon was simple, being more an **_Umbrella_** conducting improved electricity involved low **_Prana Costs_** and was less suspect in sight unlike a **_Sword_**. However Tsuna is impressed when he sees the person who appeared so suddenly.

She was a beautiful woman with long golden hair, a thin figure who found himself checking in detail, the slightest muscular movement or reflex that could be suspicious, but unconsciously, Tsuna detailed the body that was under those black religious clothes, but almost instantly saw her red eyes whose unusual pupil reminded him of a snake. He could perceive the arrogance, haughtiness and strength in her, something outside this **World** of unique beauty shining like the sun itself and far from the reach of all.

The first thought he had when he saw her was "beautiful" at the same time he blushed and he felt like a child who was discovered making a prank... but above all he felt his heart beating wildly and without control and at first he was nervous and unable to stop looking at her

She smiled with some mockery at the same time she found interesting what this kid did. She had perceived someone entering the grounds and decided to investigate in case it was a Mongrel that could ruin her Plans, but instead found a kid of deceptive appearance. Slender, with a certain effeminate touch but whom she saw doing something interesting. The appearance of a Weapon from nowhere and that **_Fire_** so strong... was more interesting when the second attempt ended with a Weapon with **_Petrificing power_**.

It reminded her of a rather adorable little animal, but she sensed something strong under that deceptive appearance. What made her smile was that he would manifest an **_Umbrella_** from among all possible things to defend himself, but that flame on his forehead was an indication of power, something she had never seen and could anticipate was not **_Magecraft_**... **_Deathperation Flames_**. She smiles because being sincere, she never thought she would see a user of such power being that in comparison to a Magus, the **_Deathperation Flames_** did not have so many restrictions and its raw power could be devastating... that only raises her interest in him.

She recognizes the look and emotions in his eyes, as well as the blush on his cheeks. Her ego rises even more if that is possible because she has effortlessly captivated the little animal... yes, she has apparently found something very interesting for the first time in a long time.

 **Fifth War of the Holy Grail, Fuyuki.**

Running was what he began to do when he was discovered by those two guys who fought with a speed and strength superior to those of a human without **_Dying Will Flames_** in between. Tsuna ran away from there because he knew couldn't win if both decided to eliminate him. He was not running away, he was making a strategic retreat to devise some way to deal with something like that and find out what happened, Reborn's lessons were getting more severe, but he also knew the time was running out. His **_Intuition_** told him only one was following him.

However his Agility and Speed were big enough to follow him without problems... he was sure that someone was not even struggling. So he did not delay in putting on the **_Mittens_** and stopped... but he paid no attention to the strange red mark on the back of his right hand.

"You have arrived as far as you could," he hears the voice to which he turns and sees a man with blue hair and blue clothes looking at him with red eyes that reminded him of a specific person, remembering made him look serious. The individual who held a **_Lance_** as red as the blood itself. He smiles slyly at the same time is interested in noticing the absence of fear in this frail-looking boy.

"Interesting, you don't show fear to know that you're going to die, or maybe you hide pretty well what you feel," the man in blue mentions at the same time notes in those brown eyes the emotions being easy to check this kid is not afraid, he even seemed to challenge it.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not personal, just cannot have witnesses." After saying that, he moves his **_Spear_** to attack his heart, but is surprised when the Weapon does not touch his next victim and it disappears before feeling the impact of a powerful blow on his chest that makes him go through the wall. From there outside the building, he quickly reinstated full of doubts.

"What the hell was that?" He asks out loud and from there he sees the same boy, but this time looked different. His hands were wearing black metal gloves, his eyes had turned orange and there was an orange flame on his forehead. There was a strange familiarity in that boy who reminded him of someone. It was when he approached the light that something finally went on in the mind of the blue-haired man.

"Looking to meet a descendant of that man," finally recognized to identify this boy was completely similar to Vongola Primo, never imagined that he would see something like that. "Like most of all, seemingly alike, although he looked less feminine," the irritation in the boy's eyes told him stepped on a Terrestrial Mine.

"Let's see if you're as good as he is!" he throws himself to face him, but on the way to get to him, he sees something that surprises him. Ve appears a two-edged **_Sword_** with which the **_Red Spear_** restrains. That is impossible, Vongola Primo never used a weapon in his life except his fists and **_S ky Flames_**, never had **_Ability_** to create **_Swords_** and in a way reminded Archer who left behind to eliminate the witness.

"Vongola Primo never used a weapon in his life to fight!" He says seriously seeing the boy seemed to be stronger than he appeared, the other squints a little. "I'm not Vongola Primo!" He shouts, pushing hard to keep his opponent from spinning in the air and falls easily. On the one hand Tsuna knows that this subject is not human, but it baffles him to know about his ancestor. So he needed answers.

"Who are you?" Seriously questions the Vongola Sky, pulling a confident smile from the mysterious individual. "Hoo, someone has fangs, huh?, Unfortunately the Rules force me not to reveal my real name, but you can call me Lancer." he says with a smile of emotion, he did not think that this boy was not like Giotto Vongola, Lancer found things much more interesting as well and that this guy has broken the mold.

Tsuna knows that this battle will not be easy and Reborn is likely to want to torture him. Now he regrets not having put that stupid Shinji in his place, but he has already dealt with that imbecile after, for now has an important matter to do and is dealing with this warrior who calls himself Lancer.

Despite having seen death since childhood, he has never killed anyone, in a way he felt that doing so would lack what his father wanted to be... maybe it is because he is a naive child that in saving Hayato years ago, he thought That could be a hero to have the power, the hopes of Reborn to change to **Vongola** were in some way his way to be a hero who looks to change the **Mafia** and for that reason he resigned himself to his destiny. That means that this obstacle that tries to kill him would be a test of his strength, if he was strong enough to be a hero to change the **Underworld** and protect the innocent.

They both launched into battle, beginning to hit their **_Weapons_** quickly. Cú Chulainn was among excited and impressed that the boy could keep up with him even though he was human, but it was gratifying even if his battle with Archer was interrupted. The **_Sword_** eventually breaks, but Lancer seeing each of his attacks fail to injure Vongola's offspring, he knows he didn't need any **_Weapons_** to fight. However when he sees him running and throwing some kind of thin knives towards him, his sight manages to catch something slim that binds them and his first reaction was to jump and see to his surprise a Tree that was behind him was cut into pieces with ease.

Soon he saw the boy fly toward him. Lancer moves evading the fist in flames but was not fast enough to avoid a kick to the stomach being that the Sky Vongola had advantage in the air. As soon as he falls on the ground, he moves avoiding **_Swords_** that are nailed to the ground and to his astonishment to see as the ground where they were nailed, **_Petrification_** begins. The demigod feels a drop of sweat falling on him as he smiles incredulously "this brat is dangerous" he solves while evading his fist in flames and with his **_Spear_** blocks being cut by other **_Sharp Blade_**.

Cú Chulainn knows he must finish this fight soon in case Archer and Ojou-chan give him scope. Therefore raising his capabilities, more serious fight against him. But as expected, it is still very difficult against the damn **_Hyper Intuition_** , in his mind says " _Let's see if you can read this_ " when wielding his **_Weapon_** applies a lot of force managing to push Tsuna at the same time the **_Sword_** comes to break. Lancer jumps and his **_Spear_** glows with great power.

" ** _Gáe Bolg_**!" Lancer fires his **_Noble Phantasm_** without imagining that it was not fast enough, but at the right moment, Tsuna moved to avoid his death. Lancer falls to his feet and notices the flame that is still there and he clicks his tongue, between which he sees him rise, albeit with a wound.

"Lancer!" A voice is heard that Tsuna recognizes as Tohsaka Rin who called. They both turned their eyes towards her who was accompanied by the same type of red cloak.

"Now I'm in an unfortunate situation, huh?" Lancer says before retrieving his **_Spear_** and placing it lightly on his shoulder. "We'll end our fight another time, brat," says the man in blue, beginning to walk.

"Are you running away?!" demanding Tohsaka. "Unfortunately my Master is a coward, he ordered me as soon as someone saw my **_Noble Phantasm_** , I retired. So we'll leave it for later." hence the demigod retires without more, but smiling because he found things were interesting and had no problem in letting the boy go, later he would face again, for now he would leave in peace.

Once they were alone, Rin turns her eyes towards her classmate who still continues to emit that strange fire on his forehead. She uses as a Magus can to determine things about him and finding that strange fire is not **_Magecraft_**.

"You know, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like an explanation, Tohsaka." the cold orange eyes watch her and she feels a kind of shiver as if those eyes could see her soul. She tries to analyze things, on the one hand, involuntarily involved Emiya-kun, but also he has a strange power that could make him fight along with Lancer.

This could be a situation where she would gain nothing or one where she could extend her Knowledge about him and perhaps something to benefit her.

"Okay, Emiya-kun, but it's better if we go somewhere else," he nods, though he does not lower his guard, he can feel she did not lie, but he could not lower his guard. But neither of them notices the surprise and analytical look that the man in red placed on the boy with the surname Emiya. His memories arrived immediately, but with this confusion because he realizes that this boy is not Emiya Shirou, but someone else and with equal and different abilities at the same time.

...

It had been useless even to mention anything. She had tried not to reveal anything about her **World** and in recompense failed to get information from the brown boy. Although the unexpected was when he was halfway and in front of the red guy who offered to accompany him. For some reason he agreed not to see the problem... as if it was something that should allow and also did not stop to think things when he offered to enter for a Cup of Tea as gratitude... the red man accepted and from there find everyone were having dinner.

The Servant found himself surprised to see more differences than he remembered, there were so many people, a woman from whom he could find the immediate resemblance to this boy who apparently has taken his place in this **Alternate World** in comparison to what has come. It was questioned whether Kiritsugu had welcomed the kind woman who now offers him dinner for the kindness of helping his son to return safely home. Children being children with their pranks and laughs.

The strange baby in an Armani outfit who drank Espresso Coffee and those black eyes looked at him in an evaluating way... he was intrigued when he recognized Fuji-nee being as always and arguing with the boy in a cow suit. The beautiful woman to whom his replacement told him with concern and fear that he could service food himself... to see those eyes were now brown and warm.

Among all the food he tasted was one of the best things he had tasted in a long time that even surprised him by seeing someone had excelled at **_Culinary Arts_**.

"Do you like food, Archer-san?" Emiya's mother of this **World** asks with a friendly smile. "Yeah, I've never tasted anything so delicious in my life," she blushes, bringing her hand to her cheek.

"It's exaggerations of you, but I appreciate the compliment." Archer was quick to see that the reason the food was so delicious was something so simple that he forgot long ago, from the heat of the home, something he could not feel most of his life and strange as it may seem... for the first time in a long time he felt at home.

...

Contemplate the training that the adopted son of Kiritsugu in this **World** has to realize. A shot is heard. "Reborn, stop shooting me!" claims the brunette who simply shakes his head as a **_Bullet_** passes near his face.

"Don't you dare order me. In addition, a Boss of the **Mafia** should always expect the surprise attacks." whoever was called in his life as Emiya Shirou would never have thought at first that this baby was a Spartan Monster and in the interior grateful not to have known him in his life before being condemned for making a contract with **_Alaya_**.

As expected, Tsuna though by accident. Invoked Saber: Arturia, unlike the young Shirou, she was invoked when Tsuna was looking for something that would help him to know about the **_Grail War_**. Unlike Rin, Archer found himself telling his replacement that Emiya Kiritsugu had been a Master of the **_Grail War_**. Eventually the future Mafioso searched that night all around and the **_Circle of Summon_** was activated from years ago bringing Saber.

It could be said that he helped him and Tsuna stopped her attack when she recognized him as a Servant. Rin apparently had worried even if she hid it and came to check things, now with Tsuna as a Master, took him to the **_Church_** for Kotomine Kirei to explain the situation and the  Rules.

Unfortunately Reborn had heard of it and used this as an excuse to continue with his tor-tutoring on his student by wanting him to win the War. Emiya's response surprised "I don't want to win and I'm not interested in something like that, but I cannot let someone innocent get hurt. I could at least try and if I win, I fulfill the wish to Saber," he was completely different from Emiya Shirou which resulted in Archer feeling comfortable with the boy.

From there Reborn in gratefulness revealed to them both about the Mafia, Vongola and that Tsuna will be the Boss in the Future. Just as he remembered, Illya attacked, but compared to him, things went better with Tsuna who was not injured, but Reborn easily found similarities in the **_Magecraft_** they both possess. Hence an alliance between Emiya and Tohsaka.

Reborn considered it would be a good idea if he taught Tsuna by having similar Abilities. Unlike Shirou, Archer found no problem in it, not only because he found it satisfying that his now pupil was not a copy of his self from the past, but because he did not fully seek to be a hero, but that nothing wanted to be strong to protect to his precious family. Saber got along very well with Tsuna and she found it pleasant to live with his family, but he noticed that Tsuna liked her, did not love her in comparison to himself when he first saw her and went to meet her.

As Tsuna sees he gets better and better, he finds he has somehow gotten over it. Tsuna's Designed Weapons were a **_Perfect Replica_** unlike his... the **_Avalon_** / ** _Dying Will Flames_** combination was truly powerful. The **_Vongola Intuition_** had avoided his **_Magic Circuits_** being atrophied, **_Sky Flames_** was something that increased the value and power of the Projected Weapons, give new effects and even mixing some characteristics when creating new ones and that Tsuna led a way less dangerous and more practical than his, was helpful.

At first when he saw him fight that night with Lancer, he had been impressed to see the descendant of Giotto Vongola had a **_Skill_** similar to his own and it was when he saw **_Gáe Bolg_** piercing the chest of the boy who remembered his death, to be saved by Rin, The **_Grail War_** , his path following his ideals, his contract, his own death and his conviction... as they trained, he did not avoid wishing that this child who already has enough with the **Mafia** , doesn't have to face a destiny similar to his own.

...

It was a few days later that Archer discovered with sadness that Tsuna would share the same road as he. It was when Aria, the current Sky Arcobaleno came to visit with her daughter who was Tsuna's age... it was fun to see Tsuna blush when she smiled at him. It was at a time when no one saw that Aria took his hand and thereby witnessed Tsuna's Future. It was a painful thing to see, to understand the reason why Tsuna would make a **_Contract_** with **_Alaya_**... was painful to see what would happen. Discovering the variables were not as good as he thought. "Why do you show me this?" He asks the woman who smiles sadly.

"Because you can understand him." no, he could not, he told himself because it was true... mainly because he didn't want to, because he himself repented of his way, his decisions, because his Arturia still expects and can never reach her for his mistakes, because his ideals betrayed him and he is no longer the same as he was in the past... because it would mean that Tsuna would break himself and repent just like him and didn't want that.

That was the beginning before Shinji died, before Sakura proved to be the true Master of Rider, before it all seemed to go to hell when Saber was corrupted, before True Assassin and Zouken caused so much pain... before revealing to Tsuna his **World** and the result of the dreams of the father that both had... before dying next to Arturia looking for to dream she was his Arturia and while both disappeared, to use hiss last moments to take a breath and to smile with hope wishing to have done enough and at least Tsuna can live without repenting unlike him and in turn acquire some Strength to continue his sentence in the hope that one day will end and will be with her again.

...

Despair was a feeling he had come to feel long ago, a heartbreaking feeling. This is how he feels while hating himself, at the same time the moisture of his tears of pain sprout as he holds a **_Sword_** that pierces her heart. He feels his body trembles, his heart hurts and his soul breaks. He is startled to feel the soft touch of her hand on his cheek.

"You look so pathetic, Tsuna," the desolate one hears her say, causing him to be instantly surprised and see her face. In spite of the tears he can see her clearly, her smile arrogant but tired, that way so mocking to be of her feeling superior to everything. "Gil-san..." names with pain.

Remember the day you met her, a day so strange but special. From then on, the times he saw her, the times he talked to her, her strange way of encouraging him, how surprising she was... how much he had loved her since the first time he saw her. Gil-san had become the most important person in his life as much as his family... his most significant moment was when she had kissed him out of the blue before the War and that sly and trustful smile on confirming was his first kiss. Discovering her was a _**Grial War's Servant**_ where his father was a Master, about the fire provoked by that  War, the actions of her and Kotomine, in spite of it he was still loving her.

He found it unacceptable that she wanted the **_Evils of the World_** to be unleashed to cleanse the Humanity by considering it unworthy... she offered to witness the end of Humanity at her side, that she had chosen him to be her husband. He rejected the offer and refused to let the **_Grail_** hurt the people and his family. That brought the fury of Gilgamesh which led them both to a desperate fight where he felt broke inside as the only way to avoid the death of all was killing the woman he loved to see how she refused to stop however much he pleaded, he had to choose between her and his family... in the end his decision was his family above her.

"In the end you still denied me, despicable boy, but I forgive you. There are things that are beautiful when you cannot get them, but you were an exception because I had you and you remained just as valuable and distant... it's a shame to finally understand that I have you and it's just to lose you," Gilgamesh smiles beginning to fade.

"As beautiful as the Sky... I would have liked so much to corrupt you, to show you the meaning of pleasure." even in her death she did not stop wanting to make fun of him and always adoring to make him blush even if he continued to cry. She comes up to him kissing his lips for second and last time _"I really had a lot of fun, I would like to have a little fun with you"_ are her last thoughts before she died and leaving with her departure to a broken Sky who shed the blood of the person that he loved more... he won, saved the World, but lost his beloved person.

 **Three years later, Vongola HQ, Gardens; 12:25 hrs.**

It was relaxing, to rest in the shade of the tree seeing the beauty of the Flowers, although Tsuna felt nostalgia. In a way his days have become recurrent to nostalgia since a few days ago, when he was condemned to die. He remembers the **_Grail War_** , the event that changed his life in a much deeper and meaningful way, that had been the first time he had killed someone, among all the person he loved most in the **World** , but his love was not what strong enough to choose her over his family. Sakura was saved, he could wake up **_Unlimited Blade Works_** and as Reborn would say, save the **World**.

Shortly after he decided to fully accept his role as Vongola Decimo and to go to **Italy** , hence the **_Battle of the Rainbow Representatives_** who barely managed to win and in which he resorted to his **_Reality Marble_** and won, the **_Jar System_** alternative and with it finishing the **_Curse of the Rainbow_** although revealing the **_Eighth Element_** and he have the **_Earth Flame_** of which **Vindice** only knew its existence. Possessing the two rarest **_Flames_** in the **Underworld** gave the strange belief that he had all the **_Flames_** in existence.

The weapons of his **_Reality Marble_** had the **_Effects_** or **_Abilities_** of their owners because they were created being something similar to Noble Phantasm, not because he really owns such **_Flames_** , but Reborn says that it is probable if he owns them but still he must learn to wake them completely. One year after the War was the battle against **Vindice** and a year later the **Famiglia Gesso** that in a short time gained a great power in the **Underworld** and was released a War in the **Underworld** that ended before the many deaths of both parts and between all the death of Uni.

Byakuran had initiated the War to save Uni, revealed to him on the destiny that she would have, to be sacrificed by **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_** time and again controlling the **_Tri-Ni-Sette Policy_** to save the **World** and its **_Balance_** but would only be to prolong the agony of Uni by an inevitable end of the **World** because the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** will be altered of irreparable form. She was still the **_Rainbow Anchor_** which made her into the Sky Arcobaleno even without the **_Pacifier_**. It was impossible for the two of them to take the place of her now that she has died.

The war stopped when Uni died and both enemies now allied to save the soul of her, they could not avoid Uni being revived and sacrificed, but at least they could give her a place to go to when finishing her sentence... **_Sea_** and **_Clam_** joined and using their power they created a **Paradise** for the **_Rainbow_**.

Using the Uni's **_Sky Pacifier_** , **_Zero_** , **_Earth_** , **_Sky_** and **_Night_** of Bermuda. Tsuna was able to use part of **_Unlimited Blade Works_** to create a new **_Dimension_** with the help of the **_Mare Ring_** while at the same time forming a **_Pact_** with **_Alaya_** to bring back to life those who died in the  Mafias War and Uni... from it was born the **False Paradise** being where she could rest when the torture ends, Byakuran at his death would join her not to leave her alone and Tsuna would join them both when his **_Contract_** with **_Alaya_** is over... the Three Skyes would one day be together.

 **Vongola** , **Gesso** and **Giglio Nero** allied themselves and began to reform and change the **Mafia**. Nevertheless this unleashed a New Mafia War that divided to the **Underworld** , the side that wanted to change and the one that looked for to maintain the Old Forms. The War was of greater scale that would sacrifice many more lives than the War between **Vongola** and **Gesso**. Emiya Tsuna was the most powerful person in the **Mafia World** , an incomparable power that was said to forge a **_Sword_** capable of cutting the **World** , the most powerful Vongola Boss of all time.

The War would be won by the side where **Vongola** was, countless deaths would continue, so the other side agreed to end the  War if a Status Quo of power was maintained... in exchange for the life of Emiya Tsuna, they would accede to stop the War and accept the change... Tsuna didn't think to accede if it could save the lives of millions of innocents. He was given a month of life to put his affairs in order before he died.

Tsuna had regrets, but nothing to make him regret his life, his Guardians and friends helped Hideyoshi to guide **Vongola** and the **Mafia** to its roots, Uni was safe and although it hurt to him, she would have to suffer for a long time. It consoles him knowing it will not be forever and Byakuran will take care of her.

He knew his destiny, the destiny Emiya Shirou suffered and what it would take to him to have in this **World**. Everyone in **Vongola** , **Gliglio Nero** , **Gesso** and his allies know what they both did to save Uni... it was painful but something they would eventually accept.

"Nii-chan," Tsuna listens and from there he sees Lambo who has finished with his classes and accompanying him was Uni. Uni long ago said that he and Byakuran are similar in many things, one of them is how much both they love her Tsuna long ago accepted that he would never stop loving Gilgamesh, he could never love someone as much as he loved her, but that did not stop him from falling in love again.

Haru was with Uni, who most helped him in his most painful moment, but it was because of Haru that he could return to love and suffer when she died in a car accident... with her his second love. The third was Uni who unlike Gil-san and Haru, he could save her. Actually, his current outfit was a black suit, only instead of black boots and a **_Red Jacket._**.. Haru did the **_Red Jacket_** to her Tsuna-san shortly after the end of the  War, knowing his appreciation for Archer who helped him a lot in those times and revealed him, his possible destination.

They both sit on the grass near him, though Uni takes his hand, making him blush and smile. "How were your classes?" questions interested in the day to day of Lambo who sighs tired.

"Bored, but at least Reborn is not the one who teaches me," Tsuna lets out a slight laugh at the mention of his tutor. Nana was able to adapt quite well to live in **Vongola HQ** , although she does not yet end up forgiving Iemitsu and now less will be easy with Reborn who has regained his Adult Form and is interested in Kurosaki Nana to the degree of courting her.

"You're lucky, I know what I'm telling you," he points out mockingly. "But I keep growing and changing, you have hardly changed for three years," the Bovino complains with a smile before realizing that he touched a delicate subject, but before he could apologize, his Boss and brother speaks.

"It's still strange to see myself in the mirror and feel still in those pleasant days when I thought I could save them all... I think I can understand my father a little better now," Emiya Tsuna mentions with nostalgia remembering the man who saved him.

On the contrary, he is grateful to him because he not only saved his life, but thanks to his father he was able to meet Gil-san and save Uni, he was not a hero who saved everyone, but At least it was someone who could protect his family.

"It happened that day in him that saved me and what happened three years ago... I never thought I would witness things like that. Between it a woman as beautiful like proud," he mentions smiling. "Tsuna-san, you should not talk about those things with Lambo-kun, he's still very young," Uni says.

"It's no use, Uni-chan. No matter what **World** it is, Tsu-chan will always be a closet pervert." the one named blushes showing pout. The Sky Arcobaleno knows Byakuran began to argue with her boyfriend.

"What was she like?" She asks, realizing too late what she said. She had tried to help him, but instead made things worse. She sees her surprise, but he happens to smile softly and look up at the sky.

"A complicated, proud and brilliant woman. Arrogant, strong and haughty, but so complex she was difficult to understand." confesses Emiya with a look of nostalgia. "Maybe you can see her again," Tsuna denies with a melancholy smile.

"She wouldn't be my Gil-san. I also doubt I can see her again or she remembers me... I suppose she was right after all, there are things that are beautiful because you can't have them." Tsuna remembering the farewell between them, he really wish he could see her again and tell her what feel, even if she was aware of what he felt for her, he would like to hear her answer. Tsuna knew she loved him in her own way, that was his comfort and he had to settle for it.

...

The end of his life found less than a month later in an area that he prepared and knew no one would step in... it was only him and the leaders of the other side in a beautiful Meadow full of Flowers of all kinds that reminded him to some degree **_Dystopia Unlimited Blade Works_**. The **_Reality Marble_** had changed to show itself as a Grassy Hill as well as a  Meadow that reminded him how beautiful Haru was for him like the **_Spring_** , Flowers that reminded him of his family and ironically to Byakuran who in the short time to know each other they became very good friends.

 ** _Swords_** beyond sight that remind him of  Legends, lives and time that does not stop just as the **World** continues to advance no matter who live or die...  History is preserved although Myths and Legends are sometimes not one absolute truth.

The sky was blue with some white clouds that remind him of Gil-san, distant and unattainable but beautiful who with one glance captivates him... in a certain way a **_Dystopia_** that differed from what the Heroic Spirit Emiya showed him years ago because even if he knows to kill and kill again and again, this place in his soul will continue to stand as a representation of his hope and a reminder that his sentence has an end either someone who releases him or the time comes when he will again be with Byakuran and Uni... this **_Dystopia_** where he himself is Sky and Earth and will always remember that they both wait for him in **False Paradise**.

He sees the same that he has come to do since that day for Haru and with a smile accept his death receiving the shots head on and it is then that they stop and he falls on his knees before lying on the Flowers under a blue sky feeling his life It slid slowly. He hears the laughter and mockery of those who have taken his life, but still keeps his smile tired. He knows that they will not keep his promise and now that they have gotten rid of him, they will attack his Famiglia, family and friends with everything they have.

Listen they call his name and it is a voice that recognizes. He regrets that Lambo came because he will see him in this unfortunate state, he is supposed to be where he told him hours ago.

"Nii-chan, his name is Ieyasu!" Tsuna is surprised to remember the times he spoke to the Future Lambo, he cried the first time he used the **_Ten-Year Bazooka_** , why the twenty-five-year-old Lambo hugged him and cried... now he understood his words. He does not avoid smiling, starting to close his eyes _"I'm sorry, Lambo. But it relieves me that you will grow and have a long life unlike me."_ think as he know that even if the enemy chose not to keep his promise, his family will be fine.

Think that Gil-san was right to say Humanity was rotten, but at the same time was wrong, not everyone was... this was an act of defiance where even though his **_Intuition_** told him that the enemy would not keep his word, had wanted that really at the last moment they change of opinion, only that in case of being wrong, made a last act.

As a last command to **Vongola** and his Allies, he ordered to kill and eliminate the enemy **Famiglias** at this time, so he smiled because his death would not be in vain, he would die to allow his family to eradicate the scum while they bathed in their laurels... only was exchanging his life in exchange for saving millions by executing the threat by deceiving them... took a tactic from his father's book with the difference that he wasn't driven by the search for a **_Miracle Artifact_** , but with his own power and his bonds with his loved ones to save the innocent people... only the time that the peace will last will depend on them.

However feeling death covers him, he begins to close his eyes _"I would have liked to live a little longer, at least long enough to hold my son in his arms."_ is his last thought before his nightmare begins... that day when the Sky Vongola died, the **Underworld** bled like never before, the **Vongola** enemies were sacrificed, the **World** changed and the Sky Elements were primarily responsible for creating a river of blood for the sake of a New Age of Peace.

 **The First Great Grail War.**

It was strange to have been invoked as a Servant, for the first time after an eternity he was freed even temporarily from his **_Contract_** with **_Alaya_**. He had access to information from the **Throne of Heroes**. Apparently an alternate version of himself went through a different path and when he died he ended up in the **Throne of Heroes** , although it was Byakuran who made the **_Contract_** with **_Alaya_** , in turn Uni instead of having a relationship with him, she had with Byakuran it. Even if he was a **_Counter Guardian_** , it has the valuable information about the Servants and some **_Skills_** that would have a **_True Heroic Spirit_**.

 ** _Blessing the Sky_** gives him the privilege of owning all the **_Dying Will Flames_**... the  Myth gave him as Servant a power he did not possess in his life, but he did not complain, as well as the exaggerated story that he could create a **_Sword_** capable of cutting **World**... well, in a way it's true if one talk about a **_Reality Marble_** or **_Dimension_** being a **World** that he could really destroy... even he cannot say it for sure.

The interesting thing was to have been invoked in a World where the **_Fuyuki Grail_** was not corrupted and was dismantled by Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia... all for an attempt to create within his Clan a **Mage's Association**. He doesn't avoid remembering Tohsaka, Sakura and Fuji-nee feeling nostalgic and desiring to search and find out how they are doing in this **World**. Illya was not hopeful because his adoptive sister who sacrificed herself in the end, it is no guarantee that there is in this **World** and it is probable that his father remains the Magus Killer. To have been invoked in the **_Black Faction_** as Archer of Black made him ironic and funny to some degree.

His Master was a beautiful girl named Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia whose Ability as Magus of first class, although she lacks the ability to walk. Even recalls with some bitterness when the look of her showed disappointment to see was not the Servant who sought to invoke, on the one hand was offended and understood what the _**Heroic Spirit Emiya**_ felt with Tohsaka, but there was much difference, while Fiore was Apologized blushing and embarrassed by such thoughts, came to imitate the man he met in the **_Grail War_** in which he participated and say _"the certain Master is when you invoked me, you automatically won the_ _War_ _. Before you have the most powerful Servant of all."_

His comment was rewarded by a smile from her, a few laughs from Rider and Lancer, a small smile from Saber and several skeptical looks from others except Berseker of Black who reiterated his words answering "that's it, Fiore-san, the Servant you summoned is as unique and special as Sky itself", thinking that Lambo would be invoked under the **_Berseker Class_** made him feel in part sad but at the same time thanks to **Throne of Heroes** know his history.

After his death, Lambo and others desperately sought to gain the fame of a hero to be able to reach the **Throne of Heroes** in the hope of being **_Heroic Spirits_** and if they were invoked as Servants, to see him again... he was deeply moved by what his family did with such to see him again even if it was an opportunity of one in a million. That they were two Servants of unknown identity caused doubts in the **Clan Yggdmillennia** although Fiore and Caules believed in their respective Servants.

He was not accustomed to receiving orders, even if he had **_Independent Action_** in **_EX Range_** because he had chosen to die under his own terms and to be described as "a freer Sky than anybody", he had no problem listening to Fiore. Although it was annoying that others if they want to take that right that does not belong to them.

Lancer was an interesting subject and someone who in a way reminded him of his father, Saber was an elite warrior with whom he got along... although he could easily kill him with **_Gáe Bolg_** , that **_Noble Phantasm_** was extremely useful in his life and throughout of his bloody road under **_Alaya's Control_**... it's a pity he could not face the demigod again. "What are you thinking?" Tsuna hears the voice of his Master.

"I'm nostalgic in a way all this, just that," Tsuna responds turning to face her. "Do you have any wish?" He knows the truth for Gil-san, the Servants cannot use the **_Grail_** , it's the Masters who can. Still he responds.

"No, I don't think so," he says nonchalantly, because he doesn't want to be sincere. For the first time, he lies because he knows the truth. He would make her feel sad and he know that she already feels guilty for wanting to walk. In a way she reminds him to Uni, although admitting things, Fiore is more beautiful. Thanks to his contract he will not forget her if he dies, it is a small consolation for him.

"Really?" She asks with an insightful smile that makes her smile sonically. Tsuna himself admits for a long time that he changed, it blames Reborn and Gil-san... maybe he planned the annihilation of his enemies even if to achieve it should give his life and it's thanks to Lambo who knows things went well it finish it and the Underworld changed for good... his **_Sentence_** has made him change and realize many things that he couldn't in life.

"There is something that comes close to a desire... I wish I could have embraced my son." she is surprised. "Did you have a son?" She blushes at her audacity. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to say you're ugly, you're attractive... what I mean is that you're too young to have been a father," she managed to say when she'd been nervous. He blinks for a confused moment before smiling as he understands what she means.

"It may not seem like it, but I died at the age of twenty, only because of the persistent effects of a Seal that was retired years ago, my growth was somewhat slow," he admits, has confessed part of his own life to the Yggdmillennia and she has racked her brain trying to find his legend. "Will you tell me your identity?" She asks with a grin of supplication, and he appears to meditate.

"Let's say I'm a special case, even if I tell you my name you will not know my Story. In this **World** I don't exist and I will not exist. My ancestor died a long time ago and had no offspring." that was another factor for which in this **World** there are huge differences.

In this **World** , **Giglio Nero** is the **Famiglia** of the most powerful **Mafia** and Byakuran is the Sky Arcobaleno, in turn Giotto Vongola died to save to Cozart Shimon and the **Famiglia Shimon** grew being one of the strongest at present and allied of **Giglio Nero** , **_Vongola_** perished with Giotto and the **_Vongola Rings_** disappeared long ago, although no one can use them because there is no one with **_Vongola Blood_** in this **World**... well, some alive and born in this **World**.

"Okay, I'll tell you my name," she rejoices over her victory and leans slightly to hear. "Emiya Tsuna." she does not find the connection except for one thing and is surprised. "Emiya, just like the Magus Killer?" He had forgotten that Kiritsugu has a rather striking reputation in the **World of Magecraft**.

"In my **World** , Darnic doesn't **_Dismantle_** the **_Grail_** , and Kiritsugu becomes a Master of the **_Fourth Grail War_**. Some things happen and as a result he saved me when I was a child." she soon remembers the dream where she sees a little child walking through a hell.

"You mean you're a **_Heroic Spirit_** of the **Future**?" She asks, surprised and confused. "It's a little more complicated than that, but yes. Among everything because in this **World** I don't exist... maybe, but with a normal life," he solves calmly.

"Just try to keep the secret," he asks with a shy smile to which she makes a gesture to close her mouth as if it were a lock. She is soon in doubt. "Would not you like to ask to wish to be with your family?" She asks curiously.

"No, with some luck I'll get to see them after. Berseker is an example." Fiore soon understands why Archer and Berseker get along so well, they come from the same **World**. "That explains a lot of things," she says with a smile.

"I knew him when he was five, and I took care of him as best I could until the day I died. I'm glad he grew up so well although I don't avoid feeling guilty, because of him he enters the **_Berseker Class_** ," it hurts to know the sadness that caused him and everyone with his departure. Yet he is surprised that both were invoked in this **_Grail War_**.

Recognizes among his **_Abilities_** was **_Flame of Night_** , of that power cannot say if he acquired it by **_Blessing the Sky_** or by his work like **_Counter Guardian_** when being forced to kill incessantly... so much time to think and realize much. But regardless of his past or what happened in this War, he plans to win for Fiore's sake. Maybe he got fond of her too soon or it may be because she reminds himself and therefore, he wants to help her.

The following moments were somewhat complex so to speak and it was not for less. The fact that he preferred to keep his identity secret with Lambo, caused mistrust among the Servants, especially because Berseker mainly listened to Archer and Archer only listened to his Master although he seemed to have no problems in living with the rest of Servants and Masters, Although he was seen spending a lot of time with the Homunculus. Darnic having many doubts about the two Servants, both were forced to prove their worth, Archer was sent to defend Ruler from Lancer of Red while Berseker to face the Berseker of the **_Red faction_**.

The results were unexpected for Darnic who would have expected at least one of them to be seriously injured or revealed by some **_Noble Phantasm_**. Instead there were more unknowns than answers, especially when Archer had a great performance facing Lancer of Red and he manifested several **_Unknown Noble Phantasm_**.

Berseker of Black in spite of the difficulties, defeated to Berseker of Red to whom they happened to capture and Archer gained the confidence of Rider of Black when he saved the Homunculus that left injured. He saved him by using a **_Yellow Crystal Swords_** that emitted an aura that reminded them of the Sun... however this attracted admiration and acceptance by the **_Black Faction_** and a smile of Fiore... that smile for Tsuna was worth all the problems which he has had since he was invoked in this **World**.

...

Things had started to climb at a rather quick pace, but as he was walking around the city during the day and without problems thanks to his **_Independent Action_** , he was able to meet some interesting people. Between it to know Uni and Byakuran of this **World** being them the cause that they were him and Lambo invoked. Apparently used Genkishi's **_Illusions_** to infiltrate the **Yggdmillennia Fortress** during the days when they began invoking and during the **_Ritual_** they would change the **_Catalysts_** for others that would allow their Invocation in this _War_.

It was not difficult to know why, not only to get rid of his **_Contract_** , but also to make him take care of the **_Vongola Rings_** that his ancestor **_Sealed_** with **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** and Shimon hid as the Giotto Vongola's Last Will. With the **_Vongola Rings_** , he and Lambo would not have to depend on a Master as an **_Anchor_** , the **_Ring_** itself would be an **_Anchor_** for having owned those **_Rings_** in their **Original World**. However he does not intend to break his **_Contract_** with Fiore, he wants to help her and the **Yggdmillennia Clan**.

Tsuna has a problem. Seeing Uni and Byakuran did not cheer him up, on the contrary, they filled him with frustration, sadness, anger and above all... deception. Had recognized so many things of his life, one of them was to accept with regret that Uni did not really love him, she did come to love him, but only because of the similarity he had with Byakuran and if she decided to be with him was out of thanks and pity, Byakuran knew this, so he made no attempt to interfere knowing his days were numbered. That Byakuran and Uni in this **World** gave him the **_Vongola Rings_** was like saying that they no longer needed it in a disguised attempt to free him of his **_Contract_**... at least the versions of them two in this **World** were sincere with him.

Under his Missions for **_Alaya_** , he could see so much ... he was always always alone or at least most of the time. In fact no one had really tried to know him, they had only been admired and attracted by his actions, but never by genuine interest in who he was, but what he represented. His happiest time was when he looked after his dying father because he was free and could be whoever he wanted, but the **_Vongola Blood_** is a **_Curse_** that determined his destiny... the only reason he was considered a Successor to Vongola was to be the only **_Candidate_**... just a simple replacement.

His mother believed in him, but she never really knew her firstborn, yet she was there when he needed her and supported him. In the eyes of Hideyoshi, his older brother was someone without fail, invincible and great with nothing that could damage him... he forgot that his elder brother was human and also suffers. Never had attachment to his Guardians.

Was very innocent to think they were his friends and because of the Wars of the Mafias, they blamed him for their suffering behind his back and only began to try to approach him after making the **_Pact_** with **_Alaya_** sentenced him to himself to save the innocents who died in the  War and his sentence to death for a Status Quo... Emiya Tsuna condemned them to bloodstained themself with his death so that they had a proven small of what he would live for an uncountable amount of time.

Iemitsu had been a terrible father, but at least the man apologized to his son and tried to repair the relationship between the two in his last month of life. Reborn was something close to a paternal figure, someone who was a chain, an obstacle who never allowed him to be free everything to fulfill a role he never wanted... Reborn hugged him a day before his death and apologized. Tsuna knew his tutor would have taken his place to save him, he would have done anything for him, but he did not even try.

Accept his decision to die being the first time he really fulfilled his wishes. That was something that hurt him even now... no one had really tried to meet him or save him and ironically who if it did was Gilgamesh, the woman who made him know love.

Tohsaka, Sakura and Illya were frustrations for him. Tohsaka who at first was his Ally, however she after knowing he would be Vongola Decimo, she saw him as a Monster and only cooperated to stop the threats and survive, but she never trusted him in her inside, even in the end. Sakura could never forgive herself for her actions and he tried to help her, even she loved him.

But when he began his relationship with Haru, she committed suicide by sadness filling him with remorse and pain... this eventually burned the Bridge between him and Tohsaka. Illya was one of his remorse, he had wanted to save his father's daughter, but in the end she sacrificed herself and could not stop her... at least managed to have her forgive their father even though he happened to lie to his sister telling her, Emiya Kiritsugu dedicated his last thoughts to his wife and daughter.

The farewell with Fuji-nee was painful, she always so cheerful and playful, but could be an Oasis in his stormy desert in solitude. Can safely say that Fujimura Taiga was the person closest to him and perhaps his first love of childhood. The woman who could be as childish as mature was the only one who realized he was human and she was willing to follow him to the **Underworld**... he begged her not to do it because he didn't want to lose her... he would never have endured losing her unlike of **Vongola** and his distant family... Tsuna is glad to have died before losing her.

Was relieved to have been able to protect Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta, that they could have their childhood. After his death, they were able to live in a better **World** , but Lambo was different, he killed for the first time that day. From there he sought to become a Hero and to be the strongest Vongola Guardian of all and he succeeded... Lambo was the only one who ached him because he launched into the Battlefields reaching farther than anyone he knew... the only one person who tried to save him and for who did not die in solitude was Lambo. The crying baby who wanted to be a hero to see the beloved brother who looked after him and protected him.

It was time after his death that the **Famiglia Shimon** appeared and were enemies of **Vongola** by an apparent betrayal of Vongola Primo. All resulted in a **_Trap_** of Daemon Spade and Hideyoshi becoming the Eleventh Vongola, won. Daemon during the massacre upon his death, saved Uni and Ieyasu. Knows the Illusionist did it by seeing in Ieyasu a powerful potential Boss as his father later... even if it was for that, Tsuna thanks Daemon for saving his son no matter what his intentions.

Even though everyone in **Vongola** , **Giglio Nero** , **Gesso** , **Varia** and other Allies sought to be heroes to see him again, none of that stopped the joy when Byakuran and Uni married shortly after his death... know all this left to Tsuna internally devastated and desolate. Lambo was the only one who remained loyal to his Nii-chan and seemed to be the distant Cloud and not the Lightning. Lambo never accepted anyone else like Boss, but he took care of Hideyoshi, Nana and Ieyasu... Lambo had realized everything despite being a child and everything felt like a betrayal to his Nii-chan and the wedding of Byakuran and Uni created a breach between him and the majority of those he knew.

Tsuna did not mind Uni re-establishing her life, but how fast they all advanced, proving that in fact his Bonds to them were always weak and he had not realized... Tsuna felt used, discarded and abandoned. So it was in the beginning. The surprise for him was to know that Reborn cut Links with **Vongola** after his death and took Lambo as his last student... almost cried when he discovered Iemitsu despite being a bad father, he loved his son to the point of almost going crazy. So many things and realizing he had been so stupid and deluded to sacrifice his life for others, to condemn himself for a **World** that had really done nothing for him and now understood a painful truth... those who seek the happiness of others always end in loneliness.

And now while he stops and recharges himself on a wall to contemplate the sky, think about the time where it was only him, his father and Fuji-nee... in doing so he knows only one thing... he wants to help Fiore win and he will crush the one who crosses his way. Right now he hasn't any Bond except Lambo and a new one that is forming with Fiore. Has already stopped lamentations and tears and should start looking for his own happiness.

"Again here?" Tsuna hears a female voice as he turns and sees Assassin of Red leaning against the wall beside him. "That's something I should say," says Archer of Black.

"It may be, but you're quite funny and tragic, Emiya Tsuna," she says with a mocking smile. Even if he is a **_Counter Guardian_** , he has more than enough fame to be a **_Heroic Spirit_** and his Story is well known in the **Throne of Heroes** thanks to his Vongola Guardians who achieved the fame necessary to be called heroes having brought peace in the **Underworld** Instead of his beloved Boss, the condemnation he carries and their desire to see him again and free him from his **_Contract_** with **_Alaya_**... something impossible.

She had been curious about him by watching the battle between him and the Lancer of Red and easily see the Black Servant's unusual talents. From there the two met in a plaza and chatted, that led to some meetings between the two. She was surprised that he would tell her without a problem his Identity, but from there she rewarded him by revealing her Name and there was a strange comfort between them. She wondered if it was the effect that a large caliber Sky possessed, but it was not only that, it was also Archer himself and his way of being.

His story was tragic and romantic, killing the woman he loved for the good of the World and giving his life so that the **Underworld** could be reformed even though she did it through the massacre of enemies.

"If I chose to destroy the **World** , would you kill me?" She asks, interested in his answer, knowing it was a yes. Both have become something like friends having a friendship and respect between the two... at the same time something in her made ask and want to know what he would say.

"I could not. I determined that it would be the first and last time. Even if we're just known, I guess I'd just stop. I would force you to stop." Tsuna expresses with some seriousness and she feels a shiver. It is not difficult to see that his Tutor and the **Mafia** created a sadistic and dark side in him that even he couldn't know in time and only did it by his work like **_Counter Guardian_** , even he is quite possessive with his.

Tsuna himself recognizes that he is very possessive of what he considers to be his, in a way he was with Gil-san and his family, with Haru when she was annoyed by her oddities as her hobbies, with Saber when Tohsaka tried to convince him to change their Servant, with Fuji-nee when Shamal was visiting **Fuyuki** and tried to flirt with her, with Uni every Byakuran was nearby... at least that eccentric albino had to wait until he died. He was mainly possessive with the women in his life, but at the same time all his friends, family and **Famiglia** were possessive with him even with the Weak Bonds between them.

The ease that both Archer of Black: Emiya Tsuna and Assassin of Red: Semiramis, had to the degree of being comfortable the one next to the other, it can be due to that without searching or thinking they had a **_Harmonization_**. Tsuna because in this **World** outside his Master, she became the first to be interested in him as a person and Semiramis because deep down she wanted to stop feeling lonely and if he could love and forgive someone who tried to destroy the **World** to same the she tried to kill his family, he could accept her sincerely and not leave her behind... stop feeling detached to everything... maybe because even if she did not say, she wants something like what Gilgamesh had with Tsuna, only she would not be so stupid as to let him go if circumstances arise.

"You can break my **_Contract_** , right?" Her words attract the attention of the brown-haired boy who does not hesitate to see her with interest and doubt. "You talk about **_Rule Breaker_**?" he says to her.

"While it's a pity it can't help me cut off my **_Contract_** with **_Alaya_**. Yeah, I can break your **_Contract_** ," he says, considering she might have thought he could take her as Servant, something he would never do without her permission. "Then do it, break my contract," Assassin said doubtlessly causing him to turn to her in surprise.

"Although I have a Master that is interesting, I see you as a much better and more qualified person that uses my talents in a more profitable way. Besides, it would be fun to have me sneaking around on the **Enemy Base**." He laughed softly, must stop worrying too much and enjoy this strange and unusual opportunity. In addition this situation could allow him to try some things that he never tried in his life and is as she said, it would be fun and although he's determined to help the **Clan Yggdmillennia** and to fulfill the wish of Fiore, does not mean to do it following orders.

On the other hand, it considers that Semiramis would do very well of Sun Guardian. This would be the first time he chooses by his will to whom he wants as his Guardians, and chose Lambo being unable to reject his little brother, Semiramis seemed to be a good first step.

"Are you sure?, Am I really worthy of the Great Semiramis?" Tsuna mentions with some amusement at the same time that she is certain of what she wants.

"Of course, someone who dared to provoke the massacre of his enemies with his own death deserves my recognition and respect. Besides, I may corrupt you unlike your beloved Gilgamesh." he doesn't avoid laughing at the eloquence of the depraved woman, he may even be cynical and depraved enough to have led his innocent family to sacrifice his enemies to cost of his death being in a way manipulation and everything to ensure the future of his son.

If one sees it from the critical side, his sacrifice was an act of manipulation quite twisted and vengeful that he had in order to kill his enemies for his daring to want to make fun of him and made them pay the price with their lives and everything had... made those who led the massacre know a little of his future pain leading them to feel guilt and remorse for the rest of their lives and a cruel and obsessive way to be heros.

Although the idea of her sounded quite tempting and if she was going to be his Servant and Sun Guardian, better. "I must warn you, I am quite possessive of mine." Tsuna warns her who smiles challengingly.

"Go ahead, do it and make this fun." Emiya Tsuna, the one who was the Vongola Decimo in his life, he **_Projects_** the **_Medea's_ _Noble Phantasm_** , the woman who caused him trouble in the **_Grail War_** when Archer lost his **_Contract_** with Rin just to be annihilated by Berseker... is by Archer's **_Independent Action_** that lasted long enough to defeat Saber even though he died in the process. Tsuna smiles entertaining because this was unexpected but somewhat grateful.

"We'll create a bit of chaos, ready?" she smiles with some amusement. It is then that Assassin of Red is stabbed by that **_Noble Phantasm_** and feels her **_Contract_** with Kotomine Shirou is cut and at the same time forms a new one with Archer of Black who sees the **_Command Spells_** manifest in the back of his hand. "It's sure Kotomine Shirou thinks you're dead, which is convenient," she breathes softly.

"It's true, though I could never imagine what really happened. But let's see how far we have all this, don't you think, Master?" it had been so long since he was called under that term, that term so familiar and distant that in a way made him feel comfortable and strange... is with those words that both begin to walk and she uses her **_Astral form_** coming to walk beside him. Because they have done this is because he wants to save Semiramis and she wants to save Tsuna... they are desperate to want to be saved and maybe only between them they can do it.

"Well, if you ask me. I have the good feeling that we will get very far," something that came to develop after the **_Grail War_** , was to have begun to enjoy fighting. Something he learned from Gil-san does a lot and has not changed. At the same time being Night made him more aware of himself and more cold when acting in situations of all types although being a Sky allowed him to smile sincerely but even if he began to be willing to kill, he still knew the value of lives... yes, definitely Reborn and Emiya Kiritsugu taught Emiya Tsuna very well.

" _It say your Hyper Intuition?_ " she questions now with **_Telepathy_** through their **_New Contract_**. "Maybe," he says, Assassin laughing at it. A part of Tsuna feels desolate, he does it because he felt cornered, the **_Grail_** could not free him from his **_Contract_** even if he could use its power, he was brought to this **World** to be the Sky Vongola, staying here implies getting rid of his **_Contract_** with **Alaya** and he will not be able to reach the **False Paradise** where Uni and Byakuran await him.

No, it's better start forgetting about it, they've left him behind for a long time. The idea of starting anew in this World suddenly sounds pretty good... yes, enjoying a new life in a certain way could be something that should be done and maybe it is selfish, but for not being it he missed a lot, so this time he will be selfish. Maybe his new Servant teaches him to be selfish and things don't turn out badly for a change... as she said, they both will see where this leads them and with some luck they win without many complications.

The truth is; Every participant in this **_Great Grail War_** will not know what hit them because they will not realize what happened until it was too late because a Distant Sky has come to cause chaos... a selfish Queen and a Sky that wants to be selfish, both united with the intention of having fun and see how far they come, with some luck more than both can imagine, but that is a Story for another time.

 **Well, that's all for now. In this chapter was given a prelude type before the new battle on a larger scale, slight explanations about the characters and preparations that bring us closer to the end. Distant Sky went back to an Alternative Line where Tsuna is the one who survives instead of Shirou, only some fragments of his long road and the end is open... although we know that he won.**

 **Tsuna in Distant Sky did not go through the Succession Ceremony nor did he get the Vongola Gear or the Ultimate Dying Will Mode because it would have been an exaggeration of power and some balance had to be given. On the update of Tsuna specifications, will be in the next chapter, barely and I was able to finish this in time. see you later.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42: I apologize for the delay, but with everything that has happened in recent times it has been difficult and I will not bother you with explanations that do not solve anything, so I apologize in advance for the spelling mistakes and if something cannot be understood, I had to finish the chapter in a hurry. Without more returns or explanations, I leave the new chapter... enjoy.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 24: Tsuna's Awakening.

 **Higashiazabu, Tokyo; 05:59 hrs.**

Sometimes impatience could be a virtue compared to the contrary attitude which was considered much more correct. Waiting was a luxury right now. So Rin could not blame the impulsive behavior of Illyasviel, the half **_Homunculus_** girl brought destruction in her wake eliminating any obstacle that was interposed, but causing damage to the buildings of passage. She knows how important that child is to her, but among all, Berserker gave off too much **_Prana_** which easily attracted **_Jiang Shi_** like flies. Yet this did not stop the savage attacks of the Greek hero who very easily made his way. The only reason the Einzbern has not separated from the group is to recognize that she cannot do everything by herself and need help if she want to save Vincent.

The biggest advantage they could have was the use of **_Fire Runes_** of Lancer of Red to take advantage of the high levels that Berserker of Red gives off and attract the **_Zombies_**. Yet they seemed to be surrounded more and more as they advanced. She feels a strong tremor and with it the radiant light emitted by the Tsukina Vongola's **_X-Burner_** that completely cleans the path where she moves. Resolves she has also come to stop Heng Wu.

It's complicated, they had to stay together, near Tohsaka, fire and be wary of not possessing destructive high-level attacks. Caren keeps the **_Black Keys_** with a firm grip, are the same that came to belong to her late father who was one of the best executors of the **Church**. Ironically one of the Main Weapons of **_the Church's Executors_** were one of her most valuable possessions and she came to learn how to use it. She learned part of the way of the **_Executor_** but did not enter fully into that work because she recognized that she did not have enough **_Skills_** to be an **_Executor_**.

Guilt and uncertainty pursue her, she feels responsible for the abduction of Vincent, who should have given her more attention and not lower her guard for a moment. Now that child was in the hands of that monster that has been the cause of countless deaths and wanted to rush to arrive as soon as possible, but cannot when recognizing will die if she is carried away by impulses.

Saber of Black maintains calm by cutting every enemy on the way. Her cold gaze emptied of emotion in the face of danger or when she cut one more of those Slavery Dead. She knows the feelings of her Master, she herself wants to hurry and save the little one, but it's not possible at the moment.

First they must get there. Matou herself used one of her **_Insect Puppets_** to scan the perimeter and found the steps that Wu took to avoid being able to go from above which forced them to go on foot... the **_Puppet_** was neutralized by the **_Barrier_** that was activated for a moment. That means that the Chinese Boss requires energy to lift it and wants to keep his **_Prana Reserves_** as high as possible and only use the **_Barrier_** when something that considers a threat tries to go from the air.

...

Archer of Red fires a **_Beam_** of **_Sky Flames_** that carbonizes more of the enemies. Because they have decided to arrive on foot is due to the defenses that Heng Wu possesses. The information that Basil was able to give them about what he learned from **Tokyo Tower Base** is a diversity of **_Talismans_** and **_Special Seals_** that will activate a **_Barrier_** that will absorb the Masters and Servants's Prana into the air and then eliminate them with heavy Weaponry like **_Anti-tank Machine Guns_**. That would leave them vulnerable and would be dangerous. It means they must make their way from the ground, enter the **Tower** and go up to reach Heng Wu to save the child and Iemitsu.

Next to Giotto, Enma/Daemon uses **_Earth Flames_** to facilitate their progress. It was not just them. He could feel the presence of other Servants and Masters, but not that of his abandoned descendants. He's not the only one looking for it. Tsukina and Ruler also do that when fighting and cutting enemies was impatient for something. Archer can hear the roar of Berseker in the far southeast. He himself knows that Daemon is having problems since his previous fight to use **_Illusions_** , hides something vital and knows the answer, something that causes him sadness and so he is willing to help Daemon to correct the mistakes made to save his friend Elena and his family who suffered for their mistakes.

The worrying thing was the problem of Ruler, she apparently stopped feeling the presence of the **_Grail_** shortly after the night in which the disaster occurred in the **Theater**. It's sure Byakuran was responsible and was a measure to avoid Vincent being assassinated by Daemon... that meant that if Ruler loses her **_Contract_** with Enma, she ends up returning to the **Throne of Heroes** as it happened with Saber of Red.

Ruler no longer has the Support of the **_Grail_** which made she equal to the other Servants, so if Enma dies, so will the opportunity of Daemon which indicates he knows this and will not leave the Enma's Body without importing anything in turn guarantees the current Donna Shimon will be the priority of Daemon giving in a certain way a guarantee that at least Spade don't hurting her.

 **Shibakoen, Minato-ku, Tokyo; 05:53 hrs.**

Cut, pierce, stab, shoot, smash... that was the rhythm that Tsuna and Lancer of Black pursued in their career making their way to the **Tokyo Tower**. This somehow allowed lust for the battle of the Queen of **Land of Shadows** to be unleashed without problem. For his part the Sky Arcobaleno can keep up the pace. With the **_Chains_** , he destroys those who cross his way. Scáthach bends down allowing the **_Chain_** to move freely by destroying the surrounding enemies and getting too close. He had exhausted a great deal of **_Prana_** and **_Flames_** to complete his final work in the company of his **_Familiars_** and this battle was to end definitively with the  War.

As they get closer, they find the **Battle Zone** looks like a real hell covered by the fire caused by the **_Sky Flames_** of **Vongola** and the **_Magecraft_** of Cú Chulainn. Everything in front of them is full of Kyonshii in the streets, many on the ground free of the **_Black Magic_** used to enslave them even after the dead, but many others still standing.

"Looks like we've gotten where we belong, are you ready?" The beautiful woman with two **_Lances_** questioned with a smile. Scáthach smiles because despite what Tsuna tries, she cannot describe this is nothing but a madness.

He is willing to risk putting his own life into play but in the process does the same with everyone else... she smiles because she has decided to believe in him. Lancer will not use her **_Clairvoyance_** anymore, because he has taught her the **Future** even written can be changed if one has the strength to fight and decide its own way and this is expressed in freedom in its many forms and one seeks to have.

Tsuna's life span is limited, the goal after winning the War is Kawahira's help to help Tsuna break the **_Seal_** in his **_Flames Core_** , but Noir does not overlook the likelihood of his own death, so he have **_Criticism Shot_**... he will use it if he is forced to wake up **_Fortuna Rebirth_** sooner than imagined and do it by means of his own death with the risk of dying in the attempt.

"Inside where possible," Noir responds with a smile at once all **_Jiang Shi_** are paralyzed by the effect of **_Gravity_**. "When I was a child, Jack told me: a shocking presentation can be useful to frighten and thereby facilitate things in case of a fight... I remember he said it is also useful to impress the ladies," the fire freezes at the same time lowers the temperature in the whole area thus attracting the attention of all present.

The incredible thing of all was a type of fog began to manifest itself and also gray clouds in the sky still dark, **_Crows_** flying over the perimeter and of the nothing begins to fall **_Snowflakes_** of paused form but light by all the **Zone** leaving confused to many. Without even imagining for a moment what it was all about.

"Don't you think?" Tsuna questioned with a casual smile at the slight flirtation he tried with her. Lancer of Black blushes without stopping to smile amused by him. "Can be," the Irregular Servant ends up accepting with good humor what her Master says.

...

For a nearby area, Luviagelita occupies the **_Folding Chair_** that she has been using as a Weapon thanks to Caster of Red's ** _Personal_** **_Skill_**. The young Edelfelt makes her way easily using her full strength without being restrained although being cautious of not having too much contact with the **_Zombies_**.

"Trust me, Byakuran-san. I manage to open the way in your place." Luvia indicates in as much Caster stays in low profile from above observing the fierceness of his Master when fighting. They would be following the Plan according to what was established.

Today Heng Wu would fall as it should. Even so the famous writer was much more interested in seeing this point of History, if a certain assassin could be reborn from the tragedy where he will be taking his own life or mark a road of perdition for the present leading to a War without a winner... anyway would be seeing an important step that would mark the destiny of the **World**... a witness who was delighted with everything that was around him.

"We're about to see if you're more than just a secondary character; Tsuna Von Veckenschtein... your repentance and despair will be enough to save you or you will fall like the dream-led **Ancient Empires** that the **World** despise so cruelly." Shakespeare does not avoid expressing aloud anxiously for the moment that will open the way to the **Future**.

...

"Noir, eh?" The Irish demigod says as he realizes the arrival of the Ex-Vindice and his Shishou. Similar thoughts come to have the Tohsaka and his sister. What upset the older sister was Noir extinguished the **_Fire_** being that which facilitated things with the **_Jiang Shi_** and in its place has just complicated things for everyone. Illya does not avoid being irritated by the killer's actions.

Of course Illya recognizes why Noir took that action, it was to obtain energy at the expense of everyone as it happened in the **Theater**... what left her dismayed was the **_Snow_** falling on his arrival. She could see him from where she was, what confused her was to see the **_Zombies_** did not move. It made her realize Noir was in conspiracy with Heng Wu. Her thoughts of conspiracy are affected when he pulls out one of his **_Cards_** and throws it to the side. A dozen **_Kyonshii_** falls soon. With a single **_Card_** he ended up annihilating walking bodies in an instant.

...

The heir Tohsaka stares incredulously at the unique movement that could easily annihilate multiple enemies, almost as if he had thrown several in an equal number of dead... no, it was something different, almost as if split in an instant to end Several Targets in a few seconds and doubted more than one **_Card_** , there was only one that had happened to embed itself in the ground near the last **_Zombie_** in dying by said **_Card_**.

Lancer could feel it and see it to some extent. It was not a single **_Card_** that was divided, but one able to move and jump from one point to another. It was fast, but not impossible to evade... he's does smiling to find that Archer of Red really has very interesting descendants. Even so there is something in the Master of his Shishou that leaves him uneasy.

With a look of disbelief, Sakura has the images of that night... she had not seen him since. However now that she did, she remembers her future death sentence. If she gets to face him she knows she will lose. Noir knows perfectly her **_Magecraft_** and **_Weapon Boxes_** , as well as her Weaknesses, she herself knows this because he helped her years ago when she sought to improve **_Control_** in her **_Puppets_** without undoing herself in the process by receiving from him the suggestion of using **_Cores_** made of **_Prana_** to facilitate the **_Control_** without having to administer them all the time of **_Prana_**. The only card to have any chance of winning is Berserker of Black being one of the strongest Servants. If she does not, she will accept her death to pay for her crimes and treason.

...

Reborn, noticing Noir, happened to observe him, but between that single attack, for some reason made him feel some familiarity with Bermuda. Not only that, but the Hitman felt there is something completely different about Noir. As he see him eliminating with some ease the **_Jiang Shi_** , Reborn perceive something strange. Especially when he has already used more than twenty **_Cards_** without repeating the first one provoking in him more suspicions and it just seems to slow progressively on purpose when his **_Skills_** should be enough to do it without difficulties... almost as if Noir waited to gain time.

He supports Leon in his **_Form_** of **_Gun_** to use **_Chaos Shot_** that happens to multiply itself and to finish with several enemies hitting to the head. As soon as he does, Leon becomes a **_Shotgun_** with which he liquidates the hordes that come closer and closer. Try to use **_Sun Flames_** to improve his reaction and speed, but to his surprise you find something is interfering with his **_Flames_** causing the effect to be very weak.

It is not only the number one Hitman in the **World** , but all users of **_Deathperation Flames_** who could feel the magnitude of their use of **_Flames_** has been limited. Giotto could feel the cold beginning to affect him somehow. He could recognize the effect of his own  Technique, but on a very different scale from greater power. He recognized **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** as being his original creator, but also **_Prana_** involved. He sees his descendant who, because of the **_Harmonization_** possessed by the Sky, she can adapt to this unknown phenomenon although it is sure to suffer the limitation of her power which meant problems.

...

Illya feels more tired, her movements more erratic being safe has nothing to do with the long time of fighting. Observes is not the only one in the place with said problem and this harms her Allies.

"Is the **_Snow_**." The half Homunculus even so notes the Servants do not seem to be affected by Snow except that their movements except Berserker, were slower.

"Sakura!" Einzbern listens to yell at Tohsaka, causing her to turn and see the Matou fall on her knees, weakened. The **_Puppets_** fall motionless to the **_Snow_** stained with blood and dirt. From there she turned to Noir who, unlike everyone, could move easily without being affected by the **_Cold Weather_** and even he looked comfortable. However when she happened to observe him, Illya noticed something important... the **_Jiang Shi_** were extremely slow.

...

The cold began to affect every body of flesh and bone. It wasn't normal **_Snow_** to be caused by **_Frost Canvas_**. The **_Crows of Salakief_** were flying over the entire **Battle Zone** and altered the Weather with **_Fortuna_** by means of the **_Abilities_** ; **_Shinryako_** , **_Blackout_** , **_Arktisch_** and **_Endlessly_**. He can alter the climate with **_Shinryako's Ability_** by expanding on the Place the Effect of freezing power of **_Arktisch_** creating **_Snow_** with the properties of **_Blackout_** to Cancel much of the **_Dying Will Flames_** of those who are in its range except by Scáthach who by her **_Visions_** of the **Future** learned the use of **_Rain Flames_** so she was less affected greatly thanks to the **_Effect_** of **_Tranquility_** and thereby reduced immobility in her body.

Although this Technique was very advantageous, it had its defects because it occupied a great amount of **_Prana_** and **_Flames_** at the same time required the aid of Salakief in form of **_Ravens_** to spread and to Alter the _**Climate**_. The cold also affected him, but having lived in a cold environment and been trained for years in the cold area where **_Vendicare_** was, he could deal without problems with this. At the same time controlling **_Fortuna_** does not have its limited power. This is an effective **_Limiting Field_** created by **_Shinryako_** against **_Flames_** users, but those of **_Prana_** are not affected except by the cold.

The reason why Tsuna chose to use this tactic is due to the **_Jiang Shi_**. As they are resuscitated Corpses, lack of circulation of blood and heat in their bodies, their mobility is affected and with it gain an advantage to open the way and gain more time. This would not only limit the **_Kyonshii_** , but would exhaust the rest of Magus and Servants more easily... a risky and dangerous bet is what he seeks.

 **Tokyo Tower, Special Observatory; 06:38 hrs.**

From his location in the last **Observatory** , Heng Wu sees through the windows the unhappy poor people who try to kill him. He admits not to have expected a Tactic like a **_Snowfall_** that would make it difficult for his **_Army of Zombies_** to move. Still, it doesn't matter. All the lower levels are full of **_Traps_** , **_Jiang Shi_** and other **_Tricks_** that will serve to eliminate the intruders. This place returned to his **Base** and **Fortress** , it was impossible to get through the obstacles.

"My lord," says Xian Long, who is somewhat worried about the large number of enemies trying to reach Base. "Do not worry, Xian Long. Even with the **_Jiang Shi_** in that state, it will be difficult for them to arrive. Our **_Tricks_** to deal with those who try to arrive by air will be enough to delay them. It will only be a matter of getting tired enough for the lower levels to eliminate them," confidently reassures his subordinate who bows.

Li Shuwen is bored with having to wait, but with all that is happening, it is likely today to end the War. Even with some luck he managed to get there and he could have a fight... maybe a decent fight.

Almost the Chinese man could feel the victory in his hands. These same upstarts have made things easier for him to be proud enough to come and challenge him at the door of his **Fortress**.

 **Kikai Shinko Kaikan, Minato-ku, Tokyo; 06:42 hrs.**

This was taking longer than calculated. Luna with Rider and Caster of Black were taking too long to complete the preparations, Assassin of Black was from a high area watching and reporting on everything that happened on the **Battlefield** both to her Allies and Master. Noir fired with one of his **_Pistols_** , he was avoiding using the other to be the Weapon with **_Criticism Shot_**. Hits the heads and sees the corpses fall. Lancer of Black remains close to her Master and she already feels somewhat uneasy because of the others' delays in preparing the **_Wall of Fire_** around the area.

Determined that it was essential for Tsuna to regain his energies in order to fight against the other competitors once they eliminate Heng Wu. For that reason Luna and the rest would be placing **_Seals_** , **_Barriers_** and other preparations to form a **_Wall of Fire_** to surrounds the **Zone**. Tsuna with **_Blackout_** would recover the spent **_Prana_** in the last preparations to complete **_Fortuna Rebirth_** and could fight without needing to wake it or resort to **_Criticism Shot_**.

Using the **_Prana_** of the same **_Jiang Shi_** and the **_Lynelines_** occupied by Heng Wu, was from where they would obtain the energy to create the **_Wall of Fire_** with these preparations... a _**Wall**_ able to cover the whole place and being a wide area and with this, **_Prana_** more that enough without the danger of accelerating the **_Curse of the Sky_** before the lack of power on the part of Noir.

The conditions created by **_Frost Canvas_** would equal the situation between the two sides being that the side of Tohsaka and Tsukina have numerical advantage, with **_Frost Canvas_** , Daemon Spade could not use his **_Illusions_** and could not escape or possess another body once he leaves the body of Enma Kozato... Scáthach really wanted Tsuna not have resort to something that could kill him. They just had to resist a little more until they finished.

Something unexpected happened... something he had forgotten. Tsuna suddenly stops and shows surprise in his expression, he soon turns in a direction immediately. The Queen of **Land of Shadows** annihilates another **_Jiang Shi_** avoiding this approach to the creator of **_Fortuna_**.

"What's wrong?" She asks worried that the **_Sky Curse_** would have grown stronger. "Evelyn." Tsuna whispers the name, causing Scáthach to be surprised. He without hearing or thinking of anything else begins to run towards that direction.

"Tsuna!" "Lancer calls, and soon she follows him. The call of the beautiful red-eyed woman catches the attention of Illya who turns her gaze to him and is surprised when she watches him run towards a direction, but what amazes her is to see him fight and kill in a much faster and lethal way. Noir kills the enemies on his way coming to do so with a facility so frightening that deep down she was afraid.

The Ex-Vindice creates an **_Ice Sword_** with **_Blackout_** with which it facilitates to kill the **_Kyonshii_** in addition to continue using his **_Chain_**. Had come to feel suddenly the presence of **_Flame of Night_** , was very weak to belong to someone in **Vindice** and soon recalled the words of Scáthach and her confession... he remembered the name of that child who saved him in those **Futures** when he lost his faith and was destroyed... Evelyn.

 **Tokyo Tower, Special Observatory; 06:49 hrs.**

The attention of the leader of the **Chinese Triads** soon concentrates on noting to Noir beginning to run followed by his Servant. By the way the Killer Vindice eliminates those who cross his way, provoke his confidence and ego to climb even more when thinking; Even the powerful and dangerous Noir has realized that it is impossible to win and has decided to flee... he will not allow it, Noir will die like the others. Tehy hear a loud noise that draws the attention of the three Chinese and see **_Helicopters of Assault_** arrive.

"Hou La, as always she did wonderful work," with this his victory is assured and need not even fight, the six **_Helicopters_** he sent by his Secretary will do the work for him.

"It seems that the snow has exhausted everyone more easily. Xian Long, sends the **_Twelve Treasures_**." the woman bodyguard bows in a sign of obedience. If he has decided to release the **_Twelve Treasures_** , the special **_Kyonshii_** in the Wu Dynasty from generation to generation, the only thing they have preserved together to the **_Seals_** and _**Scrolls**_ of **_Forbidden Arts_** after left the **Magecraft World**.

Is as a precautionary measure, these **_Zombies_** are different from the common **_Jiang Shi_** , retain the Skills they had in life and a great destructive power... even with the _**Cold Weather**_ , the **_Twelve Treasures_** could easily deal with the group of Masters and Servants that were already tired and cold. Even if things look great for her Boss, she doesn't have a bad feeling about this.

 **Shibakouen, Minato-ku, Tokyo: 06:51 hrs.**

Both killer and Queen stop at a loud rumble, something heavy and big falls near where they were. From the smoke created by the rubble comes a burly figure in tattered Chinese garb. "Where did this monster come from?" She asks when she sees the giant **_Jiang Shi_**. The **_Zombie_** was even bigger than Berserker of Red.

" ** _Zombies_** are something prohibited in any **World** to be a **_Plague_** irrepressible and impossible to control except by the **_Jiang Shi_**. The **_Magecraft_** of the Chinese Magus captures part of the _**Essence of the Soul**_ in **_Paper Seals_** and are possible to _**Control**_ , even so its use is prohibited," indicates Tsuna alert to the new threat.

"There are various **_Types_** of **_Jiang Shi_** and the one in front of us is a version that retains the capabilities that he had in life." Noir communicates attentively. "In short an improved corpse." Lancer concludes on alert. Tsuna finds himself impatient, had to get to Evelyn as soon as possible and cannot waste time with this damn nuisance.

 ** _Choppers_** are threatening and with intentions to shoot at any moment, Evelyn is in danger and the others are taking too long. "Take off, I'll give you time to save her," said the purple-haired woman.

"No, it's safe Heng Wu ordered that thing to kill me so no matter what you do, it will not stop, use Fire is something we must avoid and **_Helicopters_** will be a nuisance. Our best option is to go together to Evelyn and save her before **_Flame of Night_** ends her life... besides I could never leave you behind," Queen of **Land of Shadows** agrees to see the reasoning of her Master.

The truth is that the girl is the priority and Tsuna will not be able to deal with everything. Although she smiles with a slight blush at what he said of not wanting to leave her behind. The movement behind them and the **_Air Vehicles_** approaching more and more are indicative that they have to act now.

They did not wait to start running, being followed by the colossal creature. They enter a building and once inside the corpulent **_Zombie_** crosses walls without reducing its speed but when leaving has lost the track of its target. With ease Tsuna and Scáthach glide out of one of the windows and begin to move using the buildings as cover not to be noticed by the gross corpse or its controller.

They hear a **_Chopper_** pass by and are forced to enter a small alleyway so as not to be seen "how much time left?" the Ex-Vindice asks _"Sorry, we still need time to finish"_ Caster of Black is worried, she herself wanted to rush things, but this sort of thing takes time even if she don't want it that way. Listen close to where the **_Kyonshii_** is to destroy buildings like a bull. But while Luna and the others do not finish with the preparations, they will have to engineer them _"I will guide you"_ , Noir and Lancer listen to Assassin of Black by **_Telepathy_**.

 **Higashiazabu, Tokyo; 06:58 hrs.**

They remain hidden behind the wall while the barrage of **_Machine Gun Bullets_** pass to destroy the concrete. The **_Snow_** has happened to affect them in a bad way. Neither Rin nor Lancer of Red actually blamed Noir for this. They admitted it was a smart tactic to use the cold to slow down the movement of the **_Jiang Shi_** to make things easier, but it had been unexpected to appear these **_Jiang Shi_** that were much more powerful than those seen so far and also the **_Choppers_**. Berserker of Red was now facing four of them while two of the **_Helipcopters_** focused their shots on him. This is used by Lancer of Red.

" ** _Gáe Bolg_**!" the **_Curse Spear_** is fired at one of those nasty flying machines and it explodes in mid-air. Berserker of Black releases more **_Prana_** by attracting more enemies and striking them with a **_Light Pole_**. Three of those **_Special Jiang Shi_** start attacking Lancelot being difficult for the crazed hero to hit a hit. Something sudden happens when they suddenly become paralyzed and this is taken advantage of by the black knight to destroy them with a single blow.

Sakura was leaning close to her sister, but from there she looked away and saw her friend from the **Mafia** arrive next to her group. "Tsukina-chan!" Matou says, pleased to see her. Donna Vongola smiles happily.

"Nufufu, you don't have to thanks me." Daemon/Enma taunts with sarcasm while she be covers with the others. Rin is contain to respond to the mockery having more important matters to deal with.

"I admit it but now our best chance to get out of this is working together," says with some bitterness Cú Chulainn, it is not something that pleases him, but it is something that has to do for the well-being of his Master.

"I think it would be best to move in a group together and reach **Tokyo Tower**. It is a guarantee that everyone will try to get there and once we arrive we can establish a  Truce until Heng Wu is eliminated." determines Reborn winning the agreement of the majority. Ruler wanted to make her way to Noir, but the Hitman is right, Noir will come to her, God is on her side after all and will not allow him to die.

 **Shibakouen, Minato-ku, Tokyo: 07:04 hrs.**

Illya being accompanied by Saber of Black and Caren Hortensia, opens fire against more enemies in the passage. To think that the situation would be so desperate as to go to help Noir. She never thought that the time would come when she would search for her main enemy with the idea of helping each other. She is sure that Noir is not running away, it was something different.

She herself is certain of it. Berserker was at a distance away fighting the **_Special Kyonshii_** and in some ways the powerful presence of Berseker served as a distractor to the point that the **_Kyonshii_** cannot ignore it... they are still **_Zombies_** that feed on **_Prana_** and will not be contained in go for it. The idea of working with Noir was not pleasant, but Vincent is more important than the personal quarrels between them.

The sky a little while ago it was dark, now was quite clear in spite of being cloudy and Snowing, something good or else it would be difficult to distinguish the environment and its details. Illya feels cold as she runs, goes on to remember her childhood, when she was playing with her father when she was looking for Walnuts. Caren remembered the times when she woke up looking for her parents.

Each one left her side and today continues to sadden her, in Christmas Eve wishing and asking God to let her parents see again, but always waking up with broken illusion and her grandfather with a sad and benevolent smile to console her... Caren wanted to see him again and tell him everything she could not... thank him for taking care of her. For some reason the **_Snow_** brought them nostalgia.

The loud noise of something crashing and destroying walls was heard making the three stop in their race and direct the view to the direction from where the shock came. From there they see in the air to Noir and Lancer of Black with a colossal **_Zombie_** behind them... it sees the assassin take the hand of his Servant and in the middle of the air disappear escaping to be caught by the **_Special Jiang Shi_**.

...

Appear in less than a flicker on the ground a few meters from where the **_Jiang Shi_** falls. **_Veniality_** was an awesome **_Ability_** , however because of the low energy, could not take them further, at least he avoided being trapped and managed to stabilize **_Flame of Night_** in Evelyn who now lay wrapped in the dirty and worn blanket on which was covered when they found her.

The girl's father died, had a few hours of it out of hunger and the cold stopped the rot.. Although weak, the baby would be fine once she is carried with Shamal. Tsuna looks at her with a weak smile, she was so small and delicate, her short black hair and green eyes watching him weakly. The noise of the creature makes him return to reality. With one arm holding small Evelyn and his other hand still holds Lancer.

The gigantic creature runs towards them and in reflex Tsuna releases Lancer of Black. Both to see the huge fist come, evade, she jumps to the side while Noir barely moves and limiting to just dodge the fist. Forms a **_Stake_** with the power of **_Blackout_** and with the same pierce the left leg. The **_Kyonshii_** moves its arm to one side trying to hit him, but the killer flexes his knees forming a further **_Stake_** and this time pierce the right arm. The **_Zombie_** tries to kill him, but fails and instead is traversed by more **_Improvised Weapons_** formed by **_Blackout_** that limit and seal its mobility... everything does without letting go of the girl and guiding by **_Killer Instinct_** to protect her looking to keep the heat in her now that **_Flame of Night_** was Sealed.

The colossal enemy tries to move and break the **_Stakes_** to continue, but a cold look from the killer of the **_Silent Arts_** towards the creature provokes its body to begin to Petrify and with a stroke of her **_Spear_** , the Queen of **Land of Shadows** pulverizes the **_Jiang Shi_**. She approaches her Master who already begins to look tired.

"That was the last of my energies." Noir indicates something tired, _"we're almost done, hold on a little longer"_ both hear Caster of Black say. Scáthach sees to Tsuna that seems to indicate him take to the girl, something that she does something confused. She buries one of her **_Spears_** to have a free arm and carry with little Evelyn.

"We could stand it still longer, but this little girl will not. My lack of energy makes it impossible to finish the battle fast enough to get it out of here and withdrawal is not an option... that leaves a single alternative," the Ex-Vindice announces taking out a **_Pistol_** , the one containing that **_Special Bullet_**.

"Don't tell me what..." the beautiful woman cannot finish saying nothing when he comes talks. "If I fail, take her away from here, Luna will take care of the rest. She does it," she is about to say something _"is it final?"_ Assassin of Black asks in a quiet tone.

"Yes, now it's my only choice," he admits with nostalgia _"very well, no matter what happens, we will be together either in this_ **World** _or our_ **False Paradise** _"_ Tsuna smiles at the words of his First Servant.

Scáthach wants to stop him, to tell him that she will protect him and will do everything in her Power to save Evelyn. "Scáthach, trust me," he says, and she is surprised to see the resolution in his orange eyes.

"I don't intend to die full of regrets knowing everything I would leave behind... I will not abandon you" Tsuna's words bring a deep warmth in her. Yet she doesn't want to risk it, but she knows him very well and she knows that nothing can stop him from continuing as well as his foolishness to live for the sake of those he loves, something that never changes in him.

"I will not move from here until you return. But while you do, I keep her warm so she does not get sick." he is surprised before smiling and placing his **_Gun_** pointing at his temple.

"It's not too late to retract," she suggests, even if she believes in him. Lancer doesn't want to force him to do something that could kill him... a last attempt to make him give up. He does not contain a smile as he closes his eyes.

"I will not think ill of you if you do," Lancer says to her Master. "From the beginning I have been close to death..." the grip on his **_Pistol_** becomes greater.

"I only have a prayer to offer for you and those who have helped me... a prayer in my last moments..." says Tsuna who does not see Einzbern, Hortensia and Saber of Black stop their career to see what he is about to do.

"My heart is divided and you have a part of my heart and my soul, but besides that I offer you my last moments... my last thoughts to whom I love and between them you are," the last thing that says opening his eyes showing a resolution makes Scáthach shudder.

"I remember you said you've never had remorse or regret, do you think you've changed enough to have something that a weapon lacks?" a sad smile accompanies the words of the beautiful Queen of **Land of Shadows**.

"Let's get it, ready?" The final question in the twilight of his life should be something to ask himself. It is not so because all this time that he has shared with Semiramis, and all the people important to him, has realized that it is true, he is a **_Weapon_** , a _**Tool**_ , but despite this he is still human and someone who can love, hate, cry, laugh, feels and live, who has seen so much in such a short time, was born in the dark but knows the light and in that moment when he is pressing his finger on the **_Trigger_** , he knows who he is. Ignore the whole **World** at that precise moment... all Tsuna can think of when **_Criticism Shot_** is shot at his head, is who he leave behind.

* * *

 _Tsuna's POV._

 _My birth, at that time lacked experiences, memories and emotions. I am sure that the first feeling I knew was fear and despair as any creature that senses the arrival of death when it has not even experienced more... curiosity may have driven a desire to live in me. My desire to be born was heard by my mother as well as a prayer that God grants to the most unexpected person but who is considered blessed... to know the sacrifice of my mother made me feel blessed and fortunate. It made me dream of love, be hungry for love and want be accepted by my twin sister, my only family in the_ **World** _... now a broken dream showed me my own naivety by dreaming of crystal castles in the sky where all the problems and past sufferings would be so far away._

 _The second time I was close to dying, I was covered by the blood of a sweet young woman whose future she sacrificed to save me. I had always seen this memory alive and at such a young age I felt hatred. A part of me loved that girl who sacrificed herself for me, she who took care of me... snatching her from me made me feel the hatred and desperation that by instinct every living thing possesses to intuit their life was doomed to death... maybe that out the first and last time the_ _ **Hyper Intuition Vongola**_ _manifested in me saying I would die and nothing would save me... hate that feeling._

 _Hate the_ _ **Intuition**_ _when it said I could do nothing to avoid it and even if they were not even a fixed memory in my being, they both marked my existence when they died so that I would live. I might as a baby know, but the despair and hatred of that time made me be wrapped up in the dark night... the_ _ **Night**_ _in exchange for cutting my bond with_ **Vongola** _, gave me the power to kill and sentence those who took everything from me... power to save myself and be found to be turned into a Weapon by those who would become my family coming to determine my way of living and what would take me to meet her... the woman who would make me feel alive._

 _Despite all the hardships, of my loneliness, having been born and lived in the horrible_ **Mafia World** _, I never hated my fate or cursed my life. I had taken the lives of others to live even if it was not my intention. I retraced the road of revenge, I suffered to become strong. Lives was sacrificed so that I could have_ _ **Magic Circuits**_ _when I have originally twenty-seven of it and I have never forgotten any of those who died for my existence and I have never repented... at least until I met her, a Depraved Queen whose presence resembles Decadence. I have come a long way down on thorns, blood and darkness, so many things I did not know but that others have suffered for my sake._

 _It is strange, I could hear the thoughts and feelings of everyone in this_ _War_ _, the bad intentions of Heng Wu, the blind loyalty of his bodyguard, the torrent of doubts and emotions in the three heiresses of the_ _ **Founding Families**_ _of this_ _War_ _, their remorse, doubts, fears and desires. I could feel the pain in Tsukina, understand that she had really cared for me at the end but seeing me as the hero I've never been and never will be._

 _I could hear different thoughts of many towards me. All of this paled in comparison with those others who in one way or another have formed links with me. I could see Shamal glued to the window in the Hospital, feel his concern "_ _you better got it, Tsuna,_ _" I hear him say dropping the cigar half-used. I see Caster who is with Luna showing their fear and anger at themselves for not having achieved it in time... but there was faith... they had faith in me. I could feel the love and faith that my Hitwoman embodied to my "_ _spread your wings, Tsuna._ _"_

 _Caster's feelings for Hakuno Kishinami and her faith in me to stop this War "_ _do it, for Hakuno, please._ _" her plea and the gratitude she has for me for helping them. I can see Luviagelita Edelfelt looking at my address in a certain way, "_ _Byakuran-san believes in you. Therefore I will believe in you._ _" I hear her thoughts and emotions. I can hear that albino insane with a confident smile with some remorse but in peace "_ _you can, Tsu-chan_ _" he says on the Roof of the Hospital building... I can see Vincent sleeping as he was taken care of by Fiore reminding me of that moment we had before that I would go to this battle._

 _Flashback:_

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 34; 05:10 hrs.**

 _The light of the room indicates who resides inside it is still awake. Not for nothing, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia listened attentively to what the child **Homunculus** tells her. To think that I, the dangerous Craftsman would be able to recover him with some ease, have to Fiore impressive her. She had no problem staying awake after falling asleep hours ago shortly after talking with me... it was still strange she to call me by my real name._

 _She listened to what happened to Ruler, the explication the absence of Saber of Red, why Caster of Black and her Master arrived here, as well as some information that she didn't know and was relieved because the little one was not annoyed with her despite of what she did and maybe it was because it was Illya who lied and she avoided even saying something because she didn't want to lie to the child. I out from the_ **Room** _listen them._

 _"I was afraid, but I felt Onee-chan's presence as I looked for her," says the little albino. "Onee-chan?" she hesitated, he referring to Einzbern. "Yes, she's Tsuna-niichan's girlfriend. She is always with him," I'm blush by hear it. I see Yggdmillennia by her expession she understands who it refers to. Vincent goes on to smile sadly._

 _"I know I'm going to die," she is silent and astonished to hear that. "I'm happy to have met Tsuna-niichan and I know she's a Servant. I always thought he was just like me, but when I saw them together, I could see how happy he is at her side... how happy they are to be together." he says looking at his hands._

 _"I always asked me what it was to have a family, what it feels like to be human. At his side I felt everything I asked myself was answered before. They are both like my parents, I feel fortunate to have been able to meet them and feel all this when I am a_ _ **Homunculus**_ _," the little one barely contains his tears._

 _"I don't want Tsuna-niichan to be sad. I will die when the energy of the_ _ **Great Grail**_ _that I carry inside me is too much for me to support. This_ _ **Great Grail**_ _I carry inside must be for him, I want him to win." he says firmly raising his gaze._

 _"If he gets the_ _ **Great Grail**_ _, Onee-chan will be able to stay by his side and they can both be together... at least I can make them happy," Vincent says with a broken smile._

 _"You're wrong, Vincent." Fiore says firmly to the red-eyed child. "For the short time I have to meet him, I know he loves you," the child is surprised by what he hears._

 _"Your life is valuable and I'm sure Tsuna will be sad if you die... I know because this feel is like anybody feels to have at the thought of losing their little brother." Fiore indicates caressing the small face that begins to cry._

 _Vincent hugs her and begins to cry. "I'm afraid... I want to stay with Nii-chan, I want everything to be as before... I don't wanna die!" He cries in a voice choked by tears, his face buried in her chest who embraces him tightly, allowing cry, forgetting all for a moment, except for the sadness she felt at the cruelness of this_ _War_ _._

 _I can only keep outside unable to face it because I know that I cannot promise to save him when I don't know if I will live beyond the_ _War_ _... I don't have the courage to face him because I know that in the memories of Scáthach I have always failed in save him. I remain outside the room allowing me to cry. I could not lie to him and if I enter I will end by breaking the illusion we still have and we cling... a lie that should last as long as possible._

 _..._

 _It had only been a few minutes, but Vincent fell fast asleep very soon. It was evidence of the burden he carries, even if only three Servants have died, is already affecting my protege._

 _"Now you can enter," I hear her say and without waiting I enter the room feeling ashamed, vulnerable and sad to realize Fiore knew of my presence and I am sure I am in such a pathetic clean the tears trying do it with dissimulation._

 _"There's no shame in crying when something hurts," she tells me with a warm, friendly smile. I can see to her it was sad because in Fiore's eyes I'm no longer just a killer, she sees I'm also a teenager like any other to some extent, but the way I force myself to hide my feelings for my way of life... was too sad that it hurts her._

 _I was grateful to her, I never imagined she would think that of me, she made me feel happy and understand because in the visions of Scáthach I fell in love with her. makes me feel happy that a girl like Fiore can get to love someone like me. I am sure that if Semiramis or Scáthach know what I think of myself, they would reprimand me for being pessimistic._

 _I meditate for a moment when I see Vincent sleeping, this child does not deserve to die. There must be something I can do to save him. three Servants have died so far. according to the calculations, Irisviel Von Einzbern died when only quedaton two Servants, that means that Vincent would die when there are four Servants. So my best option is to reduce casualties to five survive Servants._

 _I have three Servants on my side, Luna has Astolfo and Edelfelt to Caster... that's when I remember Ruler, she is under the control of Daemon Spade... the best option was to let her live, the difficult thing was to way to achieve this. Watching Vincent remember the actions of my self who became the_ _ **Public Enemy of the World**_ _. A_ _ **Ritual**_ _to extract the_ _ **Grail**_ _required time that I do not have._

 _To think of the time I am surprised to arrive at a solution. is risky and will only work if I wake up_ _ **Fortuna**_ _or recover high amounts of Energy. There is still a way to save Vincent and for that I only have to readjust the details of the_ _Plan_ _with the others. I see Fiore smile and it is certain she has discovered I have devised something to save Vincent, so I happened to smile in response._

 _"Fiore-san, please take care of him," she nods at my request with a sympathetic smile. "Only Fiore is fine. I'll take care of him, but try to come back or he'll be sad," I give her a soft smile... the way she expresses herself is as if she was sure that I will succeed, such confidence gives me strength. I go to the door and go out to go with the others and trace the changes in our_ _Plan_ _... I will resort to using_ _ **Criticism Shot**_ _if necessary, but I will definitely save Vincent._

 _End of flashback._

 _Scáthach, I can see her feelings, her guilt, her sadness... I can see and feel everything about her caused by the three futures she has seen. Not only that, I see myself in the_ _ **Void**_ _of fate that Byakuran told me about which Uni sought to save me through that_ **False Paradise** _... I am in the_ **Nothingness** _. The incredible thing was to see my three versions of the future smiling at the same time they extend their hand... as soon as they touch my hand I can see their **Memories** , their feelings, their pain and their regret... blink and discover we are in a different place... to appear here it feels like an ephemeral dream that I usually have awake._

 _I blink, discovering myself in a complex place, the noises of a river, wind, flowers, trees, grass, broken chains, old constructions that remind me of the stories I read as a child combined with the ruins of a prison that reminded me of that place that was my home and seemed all together in the far away, it wanted to be a city... it's not difficult for me to know all this was created based on everything I have lived and somehow relates to me. I look up and on the horizon I see stained glass windows in the black and blue sky looking like an attempt of the day and the night to live together. The face of a_ _ **Clock**_ _with several hands turning in both directions and some hands stopped... all this is the reflection of a_ **Broken World** _._

 _I hear the machine work without stopping just like the World itself does... it was the perfect combination of desolate ruins emulating cemetery, history, death, life, rebirth, tragedy and beauty... something that at some point was_ **The Promised Land** _called_ **Paradise** _... I was in_ **False Paradise** _where I would be trapped after my death. I look down and see my other self who smile at me. I smile knowing that my stay here is temporary and that is due to something so simple that years ago I did not think to have... remorse, I feel regrets for the very idea of leaving what I love back and my life ends without been able to enjoy living with those I love._

 _I hear her smile at the same time her voice resonates in the depths of my life calling me "_ _come back to me_ _"... I can see her heart, her feelings... I finally come to understand this time I want to be selfish and not lose her... because I want to be free and if this is my condemnation, I want to live all that I can with her in the_ **World** _in which we were born because even if we were born, living and dying in a_ **Different Age** _, fate brought us together to live under the same sky as a same time, same life._

 _"This_ **World** _is my sentence," I say, rebelling against my own death. I discover soon the three versions of mine of the_ **Different Futures** _are gone. I form a_ _ **Piece of Ice**_ _in my hand and with that object cut the palm of my hand... I begins to shed blood on this_ **Paradise** _. I can feel two powerful presences seeking to reach this place and my soul to condemn me to be a sacrifice. being sacrificed does not bother me, but if they want to sacrifice those whom I love, it's different... I will not allow it and it is for the same reason that I do this madness._

 _"This_ **False Paradise** _is my_ **Prison** _at death. This_ **World** _, this_ _ **Dimension**_ _..." I raise my bleeding hand. towards the sky and active one of the_ _ **Command Spell**_ _delivered by Hakuno recently. In turn, I take from the interior of my clothes with my other hand the_ _ **Sky Pacifier**_ _that shines when manifested its power._

 _"l will deform as I did with my nature and I will become a_ _ **Reality Marble**_ _... my_ _ **World**_ _:_ _ **Imperia Panorama - Clockwork Prison**_ _!" I came to express even knowing nobody listens to me but willing to exceed my limits for her and whom I love._

 _I can feel the presence of_ _ **Gaia**_ _and_ _ **Alaya**_ _imposing more force than before when trying to reach me to avoid it. The answer so that they could never reach my **Soul** or my Arcobalenos was to turn _**False Paradise** _into a_ _ **Reality Marble**_ _using my power as Sky Arcobaleno. With this I will form an_ _ **Unlimited Chain**_ _, the_ _ **Flames of Night**_ _that I use to feed the_ _ **Elements**_ _of the_ _ **Jars**_ _, now these_ _ **Elements**_ _are using them to create_ _ **Imperia Panorama**_ _forming a connection between the_ _ **Jars**_ _and this place through the_ _ **Eighth Element**_ _by use the_ _ **Clear Pacifier**_ _._

 _The Arcobaleno is what marks the existence in this_ _ **World**_ _so my existence will protect_ _ **Imperia Panorama**_ _that is connected to_ _ **Tri-Ni-Sette**_ _and at the same time_ _ **Tri-Ni-Sette**_ _and_ _ **Imperia Panorama**_ _will protect my existence forming an_ _ **Unlimited Cycle**_ _... nothing can destroy or reach this place, my or my Arcobalenos, even if the_ **World** _is destroyed or alter,_ _ **Imperia**_ _will be safe and we will not be sacrifice of anybody else... we will have a place to go and not return to be separated after death._

 _"I'm not going to die... they wait for me and I'm not going to stay here... it's not time yet!" I came to challenge for the first time_ _ **Gaia**_ _and_ _ **Alaya**_ _who try to stop me now that I've learned to be selfish and it's thanks to Semiramis. I don't want the suffering of Scáthach to be in vain... I don't want to see her full of sadness never again._

 _"I have no regrets for the life I have had, but I regret leaving Semiramis alone, failing Scáthach and leaving behind those I met and whom I will know, not to take care of Evelyn and not save Vincent... I still have a lot to do and I refuse to die repentant." my words are full of my resolve, that's when it happens... one of the_ _ **Hands**_ _of the_ _ **Clock**_ _in the sky moves backward marking a space backwards._

 _The_ _ **Clear Pacifier**_ _shines when I looking for to awaken_ _ **Fortuna Rebirth**_ _at the same time finish to create_ _ **Imperia Panorama**_ _... a_ _ **Thin Hand**_ _of the_ _ **Clock**_ _begins to advance being the indicative that I have achieved it._

 _I feel the two hight presences being rejected and the_ **False Paradise** _begins to freeze at the same time sprouting vines full of thorns, flowers and red roses and my blood is consumed for this... it was as if this place crystallized and the_ _ **Elements**_ _following my will flourished and capturing the essence of the_ **False Paradise** _. finally happens, everything breaks like fine glassware._

 _This_ **World** _is broken and I feel its existence is linked to mine as it disappears in countless fragments recreating in a distant place that will not be reached in some point of_ _ **Dark Hole**_ _... I smile while I fall in the darkness of the infinite that exists between the multiple_ _ **Dimensions**_ _._

 _..._

 _The pressure and_ _ **Dimensional Distortion**_ _in this place is weaker than in_ _ **Dark Hole**_ _where the_ _ **Existential Distortion**_ _of the_ _ **Infinite Universes**_ _and_ **Parallel Worlds** _is concentrated. It is by_ _ **Origin**_ _that I still lived, it have help in this_ **Zone** _the_ _ **Distortion**_ _is weak. However, even if I have achieved my goal, I don't have enough power to return. Eventually I will be without energy and the_ _ **Distortion**_ _will tear me apart... I smile at the irony because I managed to wake up_ _ **Fortuna**_ _and create_ _ **Imperia Panorama**_ _that would become a_ _ **Reality Marble**_ _and same time a_ _ **Different Dimension**_ _that does not reside inside me but is part of me._

 _I might as well try to go to one of the_ _ **Multiple Universes**_ _or_ **Parallel Worlds** _to save myself, but I don't even have the strength to try. Entering a_ **Different World** _,_ _ **Origin**_ _will avoid the_ _ **System**_ _of it_ _ **Universe**_ _destroy me or affect my existence to finally be accepted, but I cannot waste time since I must return to my_ _ **World**_ _._

 _I only can wait to die and go to_ _ **Imperia**_ _being prisoner... if only I learned to get energy from the_ _ **Distortions Dimensional**_ _would have a chance, but something like that would take me too long, maybe centuries to learn even if I am in_ _ **Imperia**_ _and by then the_ _War_ _will have finished before I can return. I still admit to seeing_ _ **Dimensional Disorder**_ _and_ _ **Chaos**_ _that is something unique and beautiful. The rubble that has somehow fallen to this area... remains of architecture, machines, vehicles... an infinity number of things from_ **Different Worlds** _and_ _Ages_ _that somehow got here._

 _I see the back of my hand, the_ _ **Command Seals**_ _, unfortunately I need not only_ _ **Prana**_ _to return, I also need_ _ **Deathperation Flames**_ _to return... it's not enough and I do not know the_ _Time_ _difference between this_ _ **Space**_ _and my_ _ **World**_ _. Even if I can return, I must do it at the precise moment_ _ **Criticism Shot**_ _takes effect._

 _Soon to my amazement I see something that should be impossible... in front of me appearing like a ghost was my_ **Uncertain Future** _self descending towards me. It was not one of the_ **Three Futures** _me that Scáthach saw, but that_ **Future** _where I fulfilled my goal of taking revenge for Bermuda and those who were my family:_ **Vindice** _... he who died alone and without knowing love... he who his self died with his dreams intact thinking his sister would change the_ _ **World**_ _... died without knowing the pain of rejection of his only family._

 _He was taller than me, he seemed to be around twenty-three, but he had a slight trace of beard, his hair was a little longer and careless... I remember now... I had been wrong. Yeah, I came to feel regret before meeting the woman with whom I changed... while I died because of the **Dark Hole Effect** , I felt satisfaction because I was able to fulfill my goal of revenge, but I had wanted to be free to love and be loved... in that _**Future** _I had ruled out my humanity and with that part who I was._

 _Now that someone smiles staying close to me as we both seem to float between_ _ **Different Dimensions**_ _... something that no being of the_ **World** _has come to see in all its existence for as long as it is. My_ _ **Alternate Version**_ _of the_ **Uncertain Future** _extends his hand._

 _"You and I are the same person, it can be said that I am the last breath left of our_ **Uncertain Future** _... a_ **Future** _that will never exist again. With this last breath we return... they are waiting for us." I smile knowing is right, there is no way that I surrender having come so far. I had known that no one could save me or reach me to this place, but although I depend on others to live, it is good to also depend on myself... it makes me feel less useless. I take his hand without thinking, knowing it's time to go back to where they wait for me._

* * *

Normal POV.

It was as if everything entered in slow motion for all those who witnessed the firing, but to the surprise of many a **_Command Spell_** of the hand that holds the **_Gun_** , glows activating. It happens the impossible for many to see him move his right leg back as support not to fall. Suddenly black fire seems to spring from him and it looks as if his **_Coat_** gave off black flames that is easily confused with Black Feathers... _**Finale Blackwaltz - H yper Dying Will Mode**_.

"Tsuna." Scáthach names surprised and relieved to see her Master has succeeded. He turns his head to observe her and she immediately notices his eyes have become a darker orange seeming to have a slight reddish tint. Tsuna smiles at the sight.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Lancer." Noir apologizes with a shy smile and the dark fire fades and his eyes take on their usual orange. The Walking Corpses approach in a threatening manner. It seems that he has recovered some energy thanks to the remnants of his future self, at least enough to do something.

Watch carefully and various enemies begin to freeze when using the snow created by **_Frost Canvas_** that there is in the zone and of there forming a Wall to him around. He can feel the reach of his **_Personal Magecraft_** has improved drastically, but also Tsuna recognizes is unable to know exactly the control he has over **_Fortuna_** as well as the energy wastage for its **_Abilities_**. At least with this he can gain some time.

Some **_Jiang Shi_** arrive to the **_Ice Wall_** beginning to hit it trying to destroy it to reach the trio that shelters behind the **_Cold Protection_**. They can hear the sound of the Propellers of one of the **_Choppers_** that fires at the _**Wall**_ and only causing slight scratches.

"Tsuna, it's better if I use my **_Fire Runes_** so that with **_Blackout_** you regain some power," she suggests, knowing they were cornered. Well they could continue fighting, but it would be impossible if they had to take care of Evelyn at the same time. That is why Lancer of Black considered they would have better chances if Tsuna uses **_Blackout_** to replenish forces.

"Don't do it. It is better you not to waste energy when we have not even reached the most difficult part," Noir reminds to the beautiful woman while taking **_Discord_** and points up watching the **_Chopper_** was looking for approach to shoot overlooking the **_Wall_** using his aerial advantage. What the enemy did not count on was with the easy prediction of the killer who by the time they entered his range, he fired at the location of the **_Fuel Tank_** and exploded from the air.

"If I formed this **_Wall_** , it was to give them more time. we can only hope... we hope not by much." she smiles feeling inwardly relieved because Tsuna returned. The thought of losing him had terrified her, she found her feelings surprising had evolved so much and so quickly in such a short time.

The Godslayer had never imagined he would love so deeply to the point of almost getting to the obsession and like so much the presence of Tsuna taking her to feel uncomfortable without him close to her person. The idea of losing him made her realize some things and between it hurt the idea of losing him, not to see him again... it's not late yet, he still lives just like her, so she has already made a decision. Although for now they only could wait the others to complete their part of the Plan.

 **Toranomon, Minato-ku, Tokyo 07:24 hrs.**

It moves in the air with great ease seeing a **_Chopper_** in the distance. Rider leads **_Hippogriff_** as his Master sets her sights on the **Battlefield**. They just finished and prepare the things in the **Nishikubohachiman Shrine** for the **_Barrier_**. Assassin had tired of waiting and she herself decided to continue with the rest of the preparations, but also sent them to help Tsuna.

Luna was still dismayed and confused. She could feel the presence of Tsuna leaving and returning, but in the brief time that all that happened, she acquired memories that she did not have before. They were many things from the **Future** , but many differed from each other... the best conclusion was that being the Storm Arcobaleno of Tsuna, she got the memories of the **Three Futures** seen by Scáthach and by the way to act of Assassin, it is not difficult conclude she also went through something similar.

"Ready, Rider," the black-haired girl says in disarray. The pink hair Paladin smiles holding **_Trap of Argilia_** accelerating the flight of his companion dodging the shots of the **_Machine Guns_** at the same time Rosso with a **_Uzi_** shoots the **_Chopper_** in the front windows giving her Servant the opportunity to approach and finally Astolfo hits the target being in the **_Fuel Tank_**.

From there passing flying away it and the Hitwoman shoots the damaged part of the **_Helicopter_** provoking exploding. She pays attention to the movement of the **_Salakief's Crows_** who have recently stopped with **_Frost Canvas_** and only fly over the area. From the heights she can see where Tsuna is, but she also notices Einzbern, Saber of Black near of one of the buildings staying vigilant. Probably already suspect Tsuna plans something, but with her recent action has gained the attention of that small group.

Luna considers this would be a great opportunity to eliminate two Masters, but refrains from trying to kill them because **_Frost Canvas_** limits her **_Deathperation Flames_**. Also because even at a distance she could see both have been placed on guard. The Hitwoman smiles entertained by the reaction of the small group.

"Rider, we'll have to keep away from **Tokyo Tower** for now, but for now it's better if we're going to help Tsuna," Carlomagno's warrior nods he was worried because Assassin of Black had told them Tsuna found a baby and they were taking care of her, being that the explanation of why Tsuna y Lancer are on the defensive. Therefore Astolfo was content with the idea of helping and obeyed this last command very willingly.

...

Illyasviel Von Einzbern was alert and suspicious. Berserker had returned inside to save energy and avoid calling the attention of the **_Jiang Shi_**. Finding Noir to make a temporary truce had been the only option with all the chaos. When they saw him and what followed after they found everything seemed to get more and more complicated... Noir used a strange power to end the corpulent **_Kyonshii_** , from there to notice a baby with black hair in his arms... he delivering the girl to Lancer of Black before firing himself in the head and surviving.

Being **_Half-Homunculus_** , Illya could feel the change in him, something that made her shudder. Then he locked himself with the girl and Lancer freezing and creating a **_Wall_** around them. None of the three could think much when in a blink they appeared on the other side and with a quick look they found were inside the **_Protection_** created of _**Ice**_.

"The surprises that life brings us," Scáthach mentions with some good humor watching the trio appear inside the **Improvised Refuge**. She holds her two **_Spears_** on guard in case they try anything while Tsuna holds Evelyn with one arm and with his other hand ends with the **_Seal_** on Evelyn that had not been completely completed by the difficulties.

"Noir!" Saber names surprised, watching the unusual scene in front of her. The dangerous killer forged by **Vindice** , was holding a baby and confirming it was no figment of them. The strange thing was that watching him hold a baby looked like something according and natural to him despite his work.

"What are we doing here?!" Einzbern asked, suspicious and demanding. "Posing you safe, from what I see," he answers with a satisfied smile, the little girl of only a few months, yawns.

Can hear the constant pounding against the ice being chilling in addition to the cold and being trapped with a killer. "To this step will be impossible to reach the others to eliminate Heng Wu." comments Saber with pessimism. it was not ungrateful, but if they did not die in the battle, they would do it by the cold.

"I would not worry so much about it," the white-haired boy dismisses the matter. In reality this situation use to recover some breath... it is not easy to overcome or recover after an experience like the one he just had. "What do you mean?" The priestess inquires curiously.

"Despite the situation, killing Heng Wu is something I find easy to do," Noir expoine as if nothing paying attention only to Evelyn. He don't notice the expression of astonishment of them three. "If it's true, why did not you kill him?" Illya asks, barely holding up the fury she carries.

"Certain complications. The **_Ability_** that I just used to bring you here, I can use it to get to the exact spot where he is, but I need a considerable amount of energy and I don't want to risk the life of this little one," he notes she stays awake even though she forces it to herself, it is **_Instinct of Survival_** before the danger that implies to sleep in the cold. His words were enough to reassure Einzbern a little.

"Then you should not have locked up here with her. You should have retired and taken her away." he smiles when he hears the words of Kiritsugu's daughter.

"Her situation is quite delicate to the point that I need to use my power to help her and I need to concentrate. Fighting while I run with her in my arms does not allow me to do it." Tsuna better knows that he should take her with Shamal instantly, but it will be impossible without recover energy, only then he could send her with Rosemary using **_Veniality_**.

If he went on foot, he ran the risk that she might die on the road, and it's already difficult for him to use Evelyn's own power to keep her stable with **_Endlessly_**. At least before using **_Veniality_** to bring Einzbern and company here, Assassin told him she had sent a **_Dove_** with the  Message to Shamal to be prepared to receive her... he was really grateful to his Servant for taking action to act so soon all this ready.

 **Higashiazabu, Minato-Ku, Tokyo 07:36 hrs.**

The situation had become much more difficult than she would have calculated. All in all she was annoyed with herself because Tsuna was forced to use **_Criticism Shot_** , she had felt impotent because even if she trusted him, something could always happen and her Master was so complicated that the result could have been another. She had been afraid, even if she knew they would be together, she really wanted to enjoy a new life with him.

Semiramis is not sure what happened, but before he woke up, she could feel clearly he was in a very distant place and it was as much by their **_Contract_** as their **_Bond_** as Arcobalenos that she felt it, but also saw images, events... much information in a matter of a few seconds... had seen her own death. She saw herself die, leaving her dear Master destroyed and the long time she was waiting for him.

She saw when she was killed by Lancer of Red and Illyasviel Von Einzbern and feel the angst of herself and her Master when she knew she would not see him again, dedicate her last words to him by means of **_Telepathy_** reaching the **False Paradise** where she waited for him longer than in the **First Future**. The memories of the **Third Future** were of the life she had begun to yearn as soon as she accepted what she felt for Tsuna... a life with her beloved Tsuna. The family that would form, so many things that she found were not a mere illusion that would never be realized... those memories showed her true wish was something obtainable.

Having these **_Memories_** she understood many things, to which Lancer of Black had referred. Now with these memories she felt her feelings for him had intensified and she wanted a life with him in this World, wanted to experience what this opportunity offered to her, when the time comes they will be together in **False Paradise**... their **Paradise**.

Also with all this she understood the importance of Evelyn in the life of Tsuna. Something that would not change would be that Evelyn is destined to be the **_Fourth Familar_** of Tsuna because of her **_Illness_** and being that method the only way to save her... something inevitable that would happen many years later.

Knowing the critic of the situation, Assassin sent a Message to the perverted doctor so that it prepares to receive the girl as soon as Tsuna uses **_Blackout_**. She is sure her Master and Luna Rosso have also acquired their own memories, so there was a talk. A talk which can wait for, for now they had to end this.

The Queen of **Assyria** ends her part with a look of concentration and knowing that she has completed her work satisfactorily, she smiles. But it does not take long to hear the voice of the Third Servant of Noir _"I'm done"_ announces Caster of Black, _"the same for me"_ Assassin of Black says and she can feel the relief in him and Lancer for the news.

Especially since she can be perceived through their **_Link_** barely Tsuna contains himself in killing Einzbern because of the events of the **Second Future** and it has become timely to end soon before Tsuna is carried away by his impulses "alright, begins" both Servants listen from their respective place and proceed to activate the **_Barrier_**.

"Let hell begin!" Semiramis declares with a sinister smile. Soon her wish would again become a reality and unlike before, Vincent would live and then everything would be where it should be.

 **Near to Starrise Tower, Minato-ku; 07:41 hrs.**

Making way for the finish line has been complicated and difficult. Especially because the more they had started to approach, the more **_Jiang Shi_** were concentrating obstructing the passage. Something else that complicated the way were the **_Specials Jiang Shi_** of which Archer of Red and Donna Vongola were the main managers to deal with them, as well as Enma/Daemon in spite of the difficulties involved by the **_Snow_** created from the derivation of **_Zero Point Breakthrough_**.

Cú Chulainn decided not to use his **_Fire Runes_** on the possibility that Noir could use his **_Strange Ability_** to extinguish the fire. Among everything because not only they must reach **Tokyo Tower** , but also climb the various levels where they sure hoped for several surprises.

Daemon was annoying, but for this annoying **_Snow_** , long ago he could have used a **_Gravity Sphere_** to have disposed of the Slaves Corpses and even used **_Mist Flames_** to manipulate Heng Wu and end this  War more easily. Ruler had a good performance, but he preferred to keep her in better condition as possible. Rin was mainly concerned about Sakura, not only because this **_Snow_** seemed to weaken her, but also the cold there.

The adrenaline helped, but it wouldn't last and they needed to get into the **Tower** as soon as possible or the **_Jiang Shi_** would be the least of their worries. Reborn was trying to find the reasons why Noir used this tactic. For **World** number one Hitman it was easy to know this was not only to slow down the mobility of the **_Jiang Shi_** and by what he has been able to know about him and his **_Skills_**. It's clear Noir plans something, but he cannot figure out what it is.

Was when suddenly the course of the battle seemed to change and could not be said for the better. Suddenly fire surfaced everywhere forming huge **_Walls_** around the entire **Battle Zone**. All could see this covered too much territory from which they could not determine its extension.

"The **_Leylines_**!" The French Servant exclaims, clearly sensing the energy of the **_Leylines_** were the energy from which this intense fire formed... what Reborn noticed was that **_Snow_** did not melt. He curses under his breath that even without the **_Snow_** , Tsukina or Giotto could not fly because of the Precautions taken by Heng Wu so that they can't check the limit at which this **_Fire_** arrives.

However it is easy to see the Servants can feel the **_Energy_** used for the creation of the **_Walls of Fire_** is the **_Prana_** of the **_Leylines_**. Things turn worse when they witness something that should be impossible... the fire corrupts itself turning black and dark like the night itself.

" ** _Flames of Night_**?" Tsukina says in disbelief as she sees the **_Eighth Element_** manifest as they are all surrounded by the black fire born of hatred and despair. However no one knew that was the least, Tsuna Von Veckenschtein has finally finished **_Fortuna Rebirth_** , the **_Magecraft_** that would be known and considered time after by many as the **_Sixth True Magic_** impossible to reach for all but the leader of **Vindice**.

The _**Black Hell**_ manifesting all around the place brings an effect of fear in the majority. "Noir owns **_Flame of Night_** ," Reborn says, finally understanding something he had ignored or had not thought possible. It's impossible for **Vindice** to be responsible for this, but now everything begins to make sense, Noir awakened the **_Eighth Element_** being the reason **Vindice** saved him and one of the causes by which he managed to defeat Tsukina.

All this opened more doubts, between it, _Why Noir did not use_ _ **Flames of Night**_ _before?_ , of having done it is sure he could have won for a long time. That means that the last Vindice could not and something finally caused him to gain access to his power. Even so it was not a good sign, everything was happening at the most opportune moment for him indicating the difficulties and even the smallest step they have done has been because Noir has wanted to.

Everything seems to become more sinister when dark figures emerge from the fire and it was alarming because those who appeared were the least expected. " **Vindice**?!" Asks Rin, worried and alarmed to see the dark figures arrive.

"You're wrong, it's not **Vindice** ," the Hitman enlightens the audience. Tsukina soon found what her tutor referred to. The newcomers were not **Vindice** although they looked like them. More specifically, she found kinship in them with her brother when he was the killer from **Vindice** ; Noir.

They were identical to him, the same clothes, only the hands and head were covered by **_Bandages_** , they held a **_Black Rifle/Musket_** with its right arm and on the left they carried **_Chains_**... another piece was the **_Cup Hat_** , on the ribbon of the base each had a **_Poker Card_**. Each of them carried a different **_Card_** in its **_Hat_**. A few seconds later, the **_Flames of Night_** are extinguished and instantly the mysterious presences are thrown into battle, beginning to massacre and destroy the **_Jiang Shi_** very easily.

 **Shibakouen, Minato-ku, Tokyo: 07:43 hrs.**

"How do you feel?" Scáthach asks her Master, finding herself curious. The white-haired Crafstman turns to look at her with a smile. "I've recovered most of my power. With this will be more than enough," Noir deduces being more than prepared to continue fighting. Illya clenches her fists understanding all this is his work.

A **_Warp Hole_** appears near them and from it comes a young Maid with blue hair and green eyes. "Did you send for me, Tsuna-sama?" She asks, nodding respectfully. Something that Saber of Black notes is the **_Wooden Box_** that the girl carries with ease, is big.

"So is. I need to take this girl with Shamal right away. As for the **_Box_** , I imagine it's about that," the Gardenia nods with a smile. "Yes. They were very specific with the Message." responds as if nothing Rosemary.

"Well, leave it on the ground and take her with Shamal to be attend. I will take the Message without fail." she nods to the words of her lord and leaves the **_Box_** on the ground and from there take the little girl.

"Then I'll retire. Good luck, Tsuna-sama and soon return." with Evelyn in arms, Rosemary uses the **_Warp Hole_** and once she crosses it, the **_Portal_** disappears.

"What's in the **_Box_**?" Caren asks, easily understanding the mysterious killer plotting something. "The head of someone who has just been executed." the answer wasn't what none of them expected.

"A head?" Einzbern asks incredulously. "A reminder of **Vindice** for those who have broken the  Rules... I go to give this to Heng Wu." when he finish those words, the sound of the **_Ice Wall_** being struck stops. Craftsman and Queen walk up to the **_Ice Barrier_**. Tsuna with a smile raises the index finger and with the tip touches the cold surface and the next second the _**Wall**_ is easily destroyed.

What makes both Masters shudder is to see the figures resembling the ruthless Jailers. They don't delay in discovering it is not they, all are identical to Noir when still working for **Vindice** , they were standing with the several **_Jiang Shi_** eliminated and scattered by the place.

"What are they?" Asks Souji alertly. " ** _Noir Dolls_**. They are **_Automatons_** , in a way something similar to Ginger Bread, only that I control every one of their actions and I can see, hear and speak through them," he does not think to say it is complicated and difficult, so Mei helps him to handle them even if she is with Semiramis.

Tsuna stops and manifests in his hand form a kind **_Sword_** of dark orange fire with reddish touches as the fire it becomes solid. Tsuna watches the cloudy sky towards the piles of **_Ravens_** flying over the area _"let me be your wings, Tsuna."_ he hears the voice of Salakief in his head. Decided, activates the **_Sky Pacifier_** which happens to shine.

The creator of the **_Silent Arts_** spins fast throwing the **_Sword_** against the other **_Wall_** , breaking it and forming an incandescent and powerful flare in a mixture of the **_Dying Will Flames_** ; **_Sky_** , **_Night_** and **_Earth_**. The fire actually was created by **_Fortuna_** and being mainly the power of **_Endlessly_** that Tsuna occupied for the planned thing. The impressive thing was when the many **_Crows_** in the sky flew to that **_Fire_** created by the Sky Arcobaleno and threw themselves to the **_Fire_** as if they sacrificed themselves.

"Salakief, **_Fourth Form_**..." he says quietly as the _**Fire**_ begins to condense, and soon something huge resembles a sharp claw. It is then that Illya by inertia remembers the words of Archer of Black, about the serpent's reference with Noir, not by means where he uses any method to survive, but in how dangerous he can be.

"When a serpent devours another serpent... becomes a **_Dragon_** ," she murmurs at the same time the fire disperses revealing a **_Black Dragon_** of the  European Type that seems to have part of his body covered with black and gray feathers. Two pairs of wings seem to be made of feathers and scales being the two upper white wings and the lower black wings. The head emulated a mixture of **_Dragon_** and **_Raven_** with two red eyes like rubies.

" ** _Devastation_**." Tsuna finishes naming the final form of Salakief _"I'm finally your Wings, Tsuna"_ , he does not contain a smile by the words of his **_First Familiar_**. "Thank you, Salakief," the white-haired killer expresses warmth to her. He looks serious as he looks over at **Tokyo Tower**.

" ** _Cancel Chaos_**." Noir arrives to name pointing with the hand to the **Base of Tokyo Tower** to which the **_Dragon_** directs his red glance to that point opening her jaws and of these emerge an orange ray with which it destroys and freezes the defenses of Heng Wu in the **Tower** without any of the **_Base Defenses_** being activated or prevented.

Salakief with the jaws traps the **_Wooden Box_** without breaking it which attracts the attention of the others. "Go to **Tokyo Tower** , the **_Noir Dolls_** will help." the owner of **_Silent Arts_** with a jump climbs the back of his **_Familiar_**. Lancer soon imitate it and without waiting more, the **_Dragon_** rises the flight.

Illya was more than impressed, she was worried, it was impossible Noir could create a **_Dragon_**. She deduced he had remained on the defensive until the appearance of **_Black Hell_** to recover energies and make possible the creation of a **_Dragon_** , but it was not only that, but also the **_Noir Dolls_**. They watched as the **_Automatons_** began to move forward, starting to leave them behind.

"Lets go," says Hortensia, knowing that they could not be distracted, Illya reacts and begins to catch up with the two of them. With all happened, Einzbern determines she was right from the beginning and now it is a complete reality... Noir is the most dangerous Master of this War. Therefore the best option is to meet with the others because she suspects that as soon as Noir eliminates Heng Wu, they are next and will have more opportunities to overcome him working together.

 **Near to Starrise Tower, Minato-ku; 07:49 hrs.**

The impact had been unexpected but above all, powerful. Not only did it pass through the **_Tokyo Tower Defenses and Barriers_** with ease, but it also damaged and froze. The **_Choppers' shots_** are heard in another direction. When could see it was Rosso and Rider of Red the targets of the shots, but the incredible thing was to see also something that nobody expected to see... a **_Dragon_**.

Lancer soon notices those on the **_Dragon_** 's back. The demigod deduces in said **_Dragon_** and the **_Replicas Vindice_** is that Noir used the energy obtained by the **_Hell_** that was untied recently. This convinced him Noir was not the one who did this, he was too busy and did not think to make the preparations in advance. Otherwise he would have done it long before.

From below they watched as strange **_White Feathers_** dislodged from the **_Upper Wings_** to soon glow and shoot like **_Missile_** trackers against one of the **_Helicopters_** destroying it with ease. An unpleasant noise brought them to reality to witness as those copies of Noir Vindice tear apart another of those **_Special Kyonshii_**.

"I don't know what Noir did, I just hope this keep it that way so we can get this over with," argues Rin hopefully because this nightmare is over soon. Tsukina was shocked to see her twin in the air above a **_Dragon_**. She wondered about his actions, but soon she remembered her father was inside the **Tower**. No one could think things over when they saw the **_Dragon_** finally flying into the **Observatory** at great speed.

 **Tokyo Tower, Special Observatory; 07:51 hrs.**

It had been a rumble that shook the whole place the next moment they recovered. Something strong crashes in front to raise dust before the destruction of that point and immediately Heng Wu sees to his surprise to Noir who descends of a **_Dark Dragon_** next to his Second Servant. During the distraction he does not notice the look of the killer in a specific part of the room.

"This is all your fault," the leader of the **Chinese Triads** accuses his new opponent. "Killing you is something I could have done from the beginning. Don't believe yourself the big deal. I had not imagined you dare cross the line with the use of **_Jiang Shi_** , that's all." Noir admits his mistake in misjudging the Wu thinking he would have enough humanity not to sacrifice so many lives.

"It is the right of the strong to direct the weak and do with them what the strong want, that is the Law of life," the Boss Chinese arrogantly defends, showing that he is not worried when he is about to fight.

"You've proved yourself even worse than I am. Everything that has happened this day, to attract everyone to this place has been your intention... you want to kill us all to end this War and to be victorious," Heng Wu indicates with a pedantic smile before extending the arms to the sides.

"All the other participants are weak and tired, I still have an immense amount of **_Jiang Shi_** hidden inside the buildings and I only have to use them to surround them all and win. In a few moments you and all will be dead and I will have won. I will take the **_Grail_** to my **Empire** where I will use its power to..." is when Tsuna closes his eyes.

"It's a pity you don't have a place to return to," he says as if he were talking about the weather, leaving Heng Wu confused. "A few hours ago the **Chinese Triads** have been completely destroyed and each member executed." Tsuna's words provoke disbelief in Heng Wu and his two close associates.

"You're lying!" He does not avoid saying it out loud, it being impossible to do so in such a short time without his finding out.

" **Vindice** was born of hatred and revenge. They are simply reminding everyone of the consequences of defying their power." the Craftsman takes a step forward and Salakief throws at the feet of Heng Wu the **_Wood Box_** causing this to break. Wu is disbelieving to see the contents of the now **_Broken Box_**... it was the head of someone whom Heng Wu instantly recognizes causing him to be amazed.

"Hou La..." Heng Wu whispers recognizing the head of his secretariat. She left that night before the battle at **St. Andrews** being an order from him to keep her safe and direct his **Empire** from afar using **_Special Talismans_** to communicate with her and **Vindice** busy trying to stop a World War.

"I understand your secretary was the only person important to you. **Vindice** gave me her head to give it to you as the last gift of what remains of your **Empire**." explains Tsuna with a coldness that shakes the three Chinese. Lancer of Black doesn't get suprised by it, she knew him enough to know he can be cruel when he proposes it.

Even though Tsuna considers this something of bad taste, he had waited to receive the whole body, but in its place it was only the head. It is probably the horrible sense of humor of Ginger Bread or Small Gia. After he discussing this with the responsible, at the moment it is better to continue with this.

"I wonder if you feel the same way I did when you dared to use Bermuda's body as one of your **_Jiang Shi_**... whatever, now it's not important. I'll kill you and that does not change." the words of the Ex-Vindice make react to Heng Wu who is furious. "I'm going to put your head in a pike!" He shouts, taking several **_Seals_** from his clothes. Tsuna shows a small smile.

"Well, try it if you want to," Tsuna challenges his next victim with some mockery. Salakief knows beforehand that there is no way her owner loses. For this reason she decides to help Rider and Rosso with the flies. So that she simply detaches herself from the structure and beggins her flight, further damaging the stay being the signal for the fight to start.

...

An explosion is shown where the new battle between Noir and Heng Wu occurs. A few explosions followed. IIlya hurries along with Caren and Okita coming to glimpse Tohsaka and company. The noise of the explosions attracted the attention of all and from there see Noir falling from the top of the **Tokyo Tower** being followed by Heng Wu and Xian Long. The incredible thing was to see the ease with which he faced them seeming even entertained by it.

They use the complexity of the same Tower to move fighting in the air avoiding falling. Heng Wu used not only the metallic structure to move, he also occupied **_Talismans_** as a support to attack and create makeshift platforms to move while the killer moves using **_Chains_** to move himself from side to side.

...

Inside the **Observatory** , the beautiful Warrior Queen turns to see the Assassin of the **_Red faction_** who is leaning on one knee on the floor. The Martial Artist was confused, suddenly he was feeling a serious weakness in his body, exhaustion, weakness, nausea, fever.

"Ara. I suppose you're not indicated for the **_Assassin Class_** , after all." a female voice is heard and it is then that the Noir's First Servant materializes carrying Mei with one arm while the other was the stinger from which drops of a green liquid fall.

"You have poisoned me." The depraved Queen laughs slightly. "I just didn't want to waste my time or waste my **_Energies_** in a fight I will win," she extends her hand to Shuwen getting to contain **_Prana_** at the same time she is showing haughty and with a contemptuous look.

"Out of my sight!" To her surprise, her ally's **_Red Spear_** cuts off Assassin of Red's head. Semiramis soon turns annoyed at the purple-haired woman.

"You took too much," Scáthach mocks, enjoying seeing Assassin of Black angry who has stolen her victory. The depraved beauty is to say somewhat biting, but she stops when feeling her Master to fight.

"I'll take care of you later," she decides, starting to go to the destroyed side by where he entered. During the arrival of Tsuna to this place, he used **_Veniality_** to bring her and took advantage of the distraction so that no one noticed. Caster is currently fighting in the company of Rosso and Rider of Red, everything as planned... everything seemed to go according to the  Plan.

"Which means that you accuse me with Tsuna," Assassin of Black blushes embarrassed and furious, turning indignant to another side. Lancer does not take long to stand to one side of Assassin without looking at the lifeless body of Li Shuwen begins to disappear.

"Once Tsuna kills Heng Wu, it will be Checkmate." the Queen of **Assyria** expresses without anger, finding herself suddenly enthusiastic when she feels the triumph and her wish more and more close to being fulfilled.

"Assassin, there's something I'd like to ask you, please." The yellow eyes go on to watch her allied Servant with interest. Since the time they have met, they have had to go through many things and both have come to the point of forming a strange friendship being Tsuna the cause of it because he is important to both and find no problem in cooperating with each other... all for Tsuna's sake.

"What is it?" Semiramis inquires curiously, already imagining what it is about. So she will not have problems accessing the request of Lancer of Black.

...

A _**Dragon Flare**_ hits a **_Chopper_** being the last one in the air since the others have been destroyed by Rider of Red, Luna and the Tsukina group. At this moment all that is left to the Chinese Boss is Xian Long and his own life.

A kick hits the torso of Xian Long who crashes against one of the beams that make up the structure and from there begin to fall. Tsuna uses the kick to push himself avoiding a **_Rain of Seals_** that attack like **_Rain of Knives_** and it seems he can't escape. Heng Wu smiles to know himself victor, but to his disbelief, with a terrifying ease Noir evades and attacks with his **_Chain_**.

The Chinese Boss dodges it, but did not pay attention to the **_Chain_** catching a beam. Heng Wu is surprised when he feels his **_Contract_** with Assassin of Red is cut off and his **_Command Spells_** disappear. The distraction is very expensive for the Chinese Boss who doesn't see the knee come hitting his head and from there a kick that pushes him.

The worst comes when he is caught by the sharp and powerful jaws of Salakief who ends up descending rapidly. Stand on her four legs and release the leader of the destroyed **Chinese Triads** to the ground making him roll for a couple of seconds getting deep wounds through the **_Dragon_** 's sharp fangs.

"Don't feel lucky. Salakief doesn't eat trash," the dangerous Spellcaster mocks approaching in a calm and amentiating way to the Boss of brown hair. Immediately two **_Noir Dolls_** trapped Wu's arms with their **_Chains_** , forcing him to rise from the ground. The **_Dragon_** approaches her friend and appears threatening to place herself protectively near her owner.

"Now there is only the last problem to deal." the Chinese man is about to say something, but is silenced when the power of **_Traum_** comes into use causing him to lose control of his **_Army of_** **_Jiang Shi_** and be deactivating them. Walking corpses throughout the restricted area of  War, fall lifeless, **_Paper Seals_** on the head are burned freeing them from the undeserved condemnation.

"I'd like to thank you for making things easier for me to bring everyone to this place. But after all the suffering you've caused so many people and kill Bermuda. There is no way in which I allows you to live." at the end of saying that, he throws against him **_Cards_** that have the effects of **_La Résistance_** causing their effectiveness to be deadly, but to the surprise of the two, someone interposes.

Heng Wu sees in disbelief Xian Long fall in front of him on the cold snow that begins to turn red, she stands aside showing the **_Cards_** embedded in her body. "It's incredible the loyalty that some have in spite of everything. However this time nothing can save you..." Tsuna point to the Magus user of **_Taoism_**. **_Dolls_** trap him with more **_Chains_** starting to crush the body of Heng Wu who starts to scream from the unbearable pain. He sees the cold eyes of the Sky Arcobaleno who does not flinch at the screams.

"Now go to the other **World** and apologize to Bermuda and all those whom you murdered mercilessly. For now resignate to your fate..." Noir really wanted to make him suffer a lot more, but he is tired of this  War that, although short, has claimed the lives of so many innocents... will have to settle for this .

"Au revoir." the farewell was like a final signal to apply immense pressure on the victim being finally his body crushed by the cold grip of those **_Chains_** and his remains were scattered in the place.

* * *

What happens next is something unexpected for him. A kind of blinding light and a few seconds later can open the eyes without repercussions. Tsuna is surprised to see an immense **Desert** that seemed to have no end... also discovers he's not alone. Also in the place were his three Servants, Luna, Rider of Red, Salakief and the fifty _**Noir Dolls**_.

The Craftsman of the **_Silent Arts_** is not the only one confused, the others are in the same state. "Where are we?" Rider asks, confused. It is when they perceive a noise similar to the one of soldiers marching to which all direct their sight towards that side. Soon they can witness a person Tsuna and Assassin can see and recognize.

"Who is that?" Asks Caster of Black uncertainly as he sees tens of thousands of soldiers approaching and feel all of them are very _**Low-Ranking**_ Servants.

"He was a Servant of the **_Class Rider_** who won the **_False Grail War_** that was closer to an authentic one. His identity is Iskandar, King of Conquerors." reveals Tsuna clenching his fists by finding himself raging inside. Semiramis was much more expressive in her anger.

"Why?!" The Wise Queen questioned angrily. "Lugegelita Edelfelt and Caster of Red," Tsuna says, closing his eyes. "Of all of us, only the two of them are absent, not a coincidence." it was not difficult to understand they were betrayed. They just eliminated out Heng Wu and were brought here.

"This is the **_Noble Phantasm_** : **_Ionioi Hetairoi_**. An **_Irregular Reality Marble_** that traps its enemies to his **_Inner World_** that represents the battles that Iskandar had and can summon his **_Entire Army_**... a King who shares his dreams with his loyalists and unites under one banner." he says and sees his allies .

"If you have noticed, we have been trapped in this place and with that put us in check..." the Sky Arcobaleno contemplates each one of the present.

"Edelfelt knows about my strongest attacks. It's sure by Byakuran, she knows after _**Finale Blackwaltz**_ for a long time and more now that I have just awakened **_Fortuna_** , I'm vulnerable." soon Luna comes to an accomplishment.

"All your Techniques capable of killing them all could kill us in the process or weaken you and even if we get out of here, we will be vulnerable to the other participants what would make our Plan useless." the new situation completely complicated things.

"We're forced to fight Iskandar and his **_Ionioi Hetairoi_** ," Lancer of Black concludes feeling disgusted. They had not expected a betrayal at this point in the War and it's more than likely they will have to fight if they leave here.

...

The King of Conquerors, calm and analytical waits recalling what Waver told him, even knowing the most probable result. The idea of confronting an enemy with Noir's description was something he wanted to do.

"Pay attention, we are about to face enemies of unprecedented Abilities... one of them could kill us all in less than a second if he really want it!" it was surprising to hear what their King reveals.

"But he will not, he'll fight face-to-face with us. Our Mission is to eliminate them as a place or to gain enough time to contain him and his group." Iskandar speaks earnestly while he knows that no Tactics or Strategy will work against them this time, they will be more prepared in case they become surrounded and ironically he will give them the advantage if Luviagelita Edelfelt's information is correct.

In fact to surround them would be giving the victory in silver tray, his best option is a frontal attack and face them closely. "Up ahead, Bucephalus!" The horse stands on its two legs before it begins to run as Iskandar launches his well-known battle cry.

...

"But we will be defeated by the numerical difference," says the concerned Rider of Red. The creator of **_Fortuna Rebirth_** sees the King of Conquerors gallop with Bucephalus being followed by his **_Army_**.

"I don't think so," he says, drawing the attention of his friends. "We can win," Tsuna remarks before smiling, causing all of them to see him. The confidence that he shows is able to encourage his Allies who don't stop to smiling infected by his optimism and believing easily in his words.

"Besides..." the **_Noir Dolls_** aim with their **_Musket/Rifles_** and fire starting to eliminate the Soldiers that are coming closer and closer.

"Iskandar has never faced anyone like us... he hasn't faced a **_Dragon_** either." Salakief roars at the words of her lord spreading her wings and having her jaws open showing herself ready to spit black fire in her mouth at the same time Tsuna raises his arm towards the sky.

" ** _Night Sentence_**!" He shouts and at the **_Dragon_** shooting into the sky. A immense amount of **_Spears_** made of **_Flame of Night_** are directed to the enemies arriving to fall like Rain of Arrows arriving to obscure part of the sky.

 **Out of Ionioi Hetairoi.**

"What happened?, Where is Noir and the others?!" Illya exclaims to Lord El-Melloi II, who is calm.

"Inside the Ionioi Hetairoi. Rider dragged Noir and the others to his _**Reality Marble**_." that seemed to impress more than one.

"Why are you here?" Caren asks in puzzlement.

"Edelfelt-san contacted me asking for my help. She told me about the Noir Plan. Apparently he would try to kill you all after killing Heng Wu. It was he who drew you to one place... everything to end the War." explains the Magus.

"Noir will have to face the Army of the King of Conquerors if he wants to return." the result obtained leaves many people speechless with astonishment.

"We're safe," Sakura said with relief. Noir was someone who could have killed them all but thanks for this intervention are safe.

"I'm honestly glad you came to help us. Then Noir and his allies would cease to be one of our concerns," Rin says with some relief. Soon a Soldier of Rider's Army bent over one knee.

"How are things?" Asks the former Waver Velvet as he turns to the Soldier and to his surprise the Soldier was seriously wounded, covered in blood with several deep cuts and even lost an arm.

"It goes wrong. He and his group are finishing a fast pace with us. We have managed to eliminate about half of the **_Dolls_** , but only that.." it informs to the amazement of many who do not give credence to what they hear. Soon the Soldier falls dead and like any Servant, disappears.

"It's as I feared," El-Melloi II says, worried but not entirely surprised by what he hears. "What do you mean?" Giotto asks, interested to know.

"According to Edelfelt-san's information, Noir and his Allies are unequivocally dangerous. Especially him." he points out looking at the Servant Vongola.

"42 **_Magic Circuits_** , all existing **_Deathperation Flames_** types and dangerous _**Killer Skills**_. According to her, Noir created a **_Magecraft_** called **_Fortuna Rebirth_** comparable to **_True Magics_**." hearing about the true power of Noir causes them to feel shivers. He was a monster, only a monster could have all that.

"Why did not he come out of **_Reality Marble_** then?" Reborn asks, understanding that if it's true what Velvet has said, Tsuna should have no trouble even going out. **_True Magics_** are unparalleled for the Magus.

"Because he has just perfected **_Fortuna Rebirth_**. Edelfelt-san said **_Fortuna Rebirth_** was an imperfect but dangerous **_Magecraft_**. However during this battle he has awakened it but has not learned to control it at all, only a third part." that did not relieve the concerns of all present in the place.

 **Inside of Ionioi Hetairoi.**

Several Soldiers are beaten by the power of **_La Black Luna - Panic Calling Magic Flute_**. As a result, these Soldiers turn to dust and Charlemagne's twelfth paladin blocks with his sword the attack of one whom he easily overcomes and eliminates. **_Hippogriff_** maneuvers in the air by evading the **_Arrows_** and approaches to finish with several enemies on its way to reach its owner who jumps and falls on its back for the purpose of gaining maneuverability for battle.

Salakief flew while Mei was on her back. The Cat watches with her sight the **Battlefield** being now she mainly who directs to the **_Noir Dolls_**. Of the **_Three Familiars_** of Tsuna, Salakief is the most Versatile, Rosemary the strongest and Mei the most intelligent... although she was someone of lazy nature.

...

Luna and Caster of Black team up to use **_Magecraft Ice_** and **_Witchcraft_** , respectively. Multiple **_Daggers of Red Ice_** are thrown at enemies that are completely pierced by Rosso's Improvised Weapons because the **_Ice_** possesses the **_Storm Flames' Ability_** to make it easier for she to kill her opponents.

Tamamo fires **_Curse: Fiery Heaven_** primarily by being a more advantageous attack because of its **_Range_** of attack being more widespread. Both cover their backs while being aided by a group of **_Noir Dolls_** and fight in a coordinated way without problem. Soon the Hitwoman throws a **_Special Grenade_** against the group more distant and this exploits releasing **_Tear Gas_**.

Something that the fox Servant uses to attack those affected by the **_Gas_**. "Take this!" she again uses **_Curse: Fiery Heaven_** against vulnerable enemies while the others are victims of the **_Noir Replicas_** shots.

...

Scáthach quickly liquidates to several opponents either with the use of her **_Primordial Runes_** or her **_Spears_** being easy to her to be made to step at the same time her lust by the Battle it envelops her, she does it without losing focus of which she has allies by what stops to herself to fully develop... she did not want to make mistakes. Lancer wields her **_Spear_** and thereby spreads the blood of enemies. Although the situation is precarious, she feels good to be able to fight without restrictions. For the same and of unconscious form with the look she looks for her Allies checking their situation but mainly sher does it looking for her Master and soon she sees him.

He was standing with an enviable ease between the enemies holding in each hands a **_Small Ice Stake_** tied to multiple **_Strings_** being that four **_Automatons_** move fast holding the same ice object type with them where they were the other ends of the **_Strings_**... they do it killing with a single movement to so many enemies cutting them. However she sees him disappear through **_Veniality_** and feels immediately he appears near Assassin who has shown acceptable **_Skills_** for a battle of this type despite her **_Class_**. Lancer remembers that she was with Tsuna for three years and both learned from each other. That is why when three Warriors manage to defeat a _**Doll**_ , Semiramis easily retrieves the **_Doll's Rifle_** and uses it as an expert at the same time she moves gracefully avoiding the Edge of enemy Weapons.

...

Master and Servant can fight at a synchronized pace without any verbal or mental speech. In a way for both it was like a waltz. He had killed countless victims since joining **Vindice**. Although indirectly, she had caused a lot of deaths and rarely killed anyone personally. However, killing with her own hands directly is something she agreed to do, not because she was a Servant, but because she decided to fight with her Master walking always by his side, never going ahead or staying behind... always at the same pace.

Even if he knew her story from her, that she was a bad person, her selfishness, her passions, flaws and virtues. He accepted her without hesitation and even openly entrusted his life to her and allowed her to know everything about him without either of them keeping secrets between them... Tsuna loved her no matter what and Semiramis loved him as she never imagined she would do it, think or feel.

She smiles internally because she knows she has finally stopped being alone and has surpassed Derketo, she has the man she loves and plans to be by his side forever. Either in this life in which fate brought them together or in the **_False Paradise_** now called **_Imperia Panorama - Clockwork Prison_** where they will be together all eternity after the death... in the end neither of the two ends bothers her, on the contrary, but prefers to be able to enjoy along with her beloved Tsuna more time in this **World** where they met.

...

Soldiers and **_Noir Dolls_** die. As Iskandar reaches to destroy a **_Doll_** with **_Kupriotes_**. He can see the **_Dragon_** of Noir fly low and shoot a **_Dark Orange Fire_** further burning the place and killing several with ease... the strange thing was that **_Dragon_** did not even bother to dodge the **_Arrows_** or **_Spears_** that are thrown to him, all the **_Arms_** pass through the **_Dragon_** as if it were a **_Phantom_** but instead its attacks were real and are killing so many of his men.

In spite of the painful losses, he is impressed with the **_Abilities_** of his adversaries, especially Noir and Lancer. While Assassin possesses great **_Skills_** , she is not a warrior unlike them two. He knows perfectly well that Noir could kill them all if he wanted to, but he has a mind sharp enough to know the position in which he would find himself and at the same time he has decided to confront **_Ionioi Hetairoi_** with his allies motivated by his Bonds to them and the selfish desire to fight alongside them. At the same time Noir recognizes is his best choice if he wants to leave **_Ionioi Hetairoi_** with all of them.

Lancer of Black is dangerous, she could cause disasters but she have care, she doesn't wear too much and not hurt her companions... it is certainly admirable the value that they all have to cling to their lives. More does not contain a smile because even if he has already lost three quarters of his **_Immense Army_** , he is content to have an epic battle as he could never have since coming back to this **World**.

"Come on, do not stop and keep fighting until the end!" He screams, seeking to encourage the will to fight of his men who respond with a fierce cry despite the enormous deaths of their companions. As the Rider of the **_War of the False Grail_** shouts, don't stop thinking it's a bad thing Noir and his group are enemies. He didn't try to negotiate or convince them to join him because they would never accept... for that small group Noir was their King although they haven't yet realized.

 **Out of Ionioi Hetairoi.**

The attention was attentive to those present. Even if they were not inside the **_Irregular Reality Marble_** , they could feel their presence to some degree. "Then we still have opportunity," says Illya, who still has the Mission to kill Noir, especially now that she knows his power is something without equal.

"You don't have it!" They hear a new voice that makes them turn and see a man with white hair and glasses wearing a kind of green Kimono. "Kawahira!" Tsukina names alarmed to see him from all the people there.

"What do you mean by that?" Reborn asks suspiciously. "The **Uncertain Future**. During the fight with Byakuran, Noir located me and confronted me... even if Fortuna was in an incomplete state, he managed to kill me." the revelation leaves the **Mafia** members incredulous.

"Impossible," exclaim the Donna Vongola. "Even if I have ten times more power than Tsukina in her **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_**. He managed to kill me with no possibility that I could escape or prevent it... although we both died as a final result." he says while eating instant soup from a plastic cup showing calm.

"The truth is; you were not alone in acquiring the memories of the **_Uncertain Future_** , he and I also," Checker Face confesses without guilt. "He walks a long way, even if he only lived for the sake of his twin sister and **Vindice's goal**. Now he has known love and hate... he is still human," Kawahira looks towards the **Tower**.

"He overcame Bermuda years ago, defeated Tsukina Vongola, and now he has something to lose he will fight and he will break his limits whenever necessary for what he wants... in a certain tragic and romantic way," Kawahira expresses with nostalgia, memorizing her own death in **Future** that will never exist.

"Edelfelt-san mentioned something troubling. She said: Noir surpasses the **_Speed of Light_** , is that true?" Kawahira does not externalize it, but finds something wrong they know about it. The worst comes in the words of Lord El Melloi II, is supposed to be a detail that no one should know. Look at the Magus before looking at the **_Tower_**.

"I could not say. He killed me without using a **_Skill_** like the one you mentioned." the ancient man comments trying to create doubt. Tsuna can overcome the **_Speed of Light_** , but he could never defeat two opponents in **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_** at a time with **_Finale Blackwaltz_**. _"You talked too much, Edelfelt-san. But Tsuna and the others still have a chance to win..."_ it is then when Kawahira notices the excessive tranquility of Velvet. _"Don't tell me they are gaining time, that means..."_ does not end of says in his mind with understanding what will happen.

"I see, then I retire." the ancient man says in calm. "Are you running away?" Reborn asks in mock suspicion. "Although we have confronted death in the past, there are no grudges between the two of us. It doesn't make sense to stay here, it will be a waste of time and the truth is that I have things to do." the **_Tri-Ni-Sette's Protector_** begins to retire at calm.

Seek to help him a little in his precarious situation, if they received help, don't see why Tsuna should not receive help from him. He does not like the fact that they have an idea of what Tsuna can do, even if the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** is safe even if he dies, he doesn't want the boy's life to be wasted when he still has to live and experience more things... he's just starting to really live.

The movement of Luviagelita Edelfelt was the right one, but spoke of more. Tsuna has break several Rules and taboos for the **Magus World** which makes him a  High Priority Target. Vindice would protect him against everything and all this could trigger a War between the Two **Worlds**. Even if the **Clock Tower** has no authority over Tsuna, something of such great potential cannot be overlooked, but perhaps he could still play a **_Card_** capable of changing that.

 **Inside of Ionioi Hetairoi.**

Iskandar hides his pain at the majority loss of his men, those loyal who accompanied him during his campaign and even after death are followed him and resulting in **_Ionioi Hetairoi_**. The black fire mingling with the fire created by the **_Lancer's Runes_** wrapping the whole place forming a real Hell. Most of the **_Noir Dolls_** have been destroyed with fewer than twenty remaining, but those who matter most from adversaries have been scarcely injured. Even if Iskandar knew the result, it was too soon to be lose according to his calculations. It was partly illogical an **_Army_** like his did not manage to at least kill one of the enemies except the **_Noir Dolls_**.

The red-haired King watches him. Noir is standing and barely moving avoiding the lunges. Soon, in a couple of seconds, he murders them mercilessly, all of them being cut off by a **_Black Chain_** held by the night-killer. One of his men with a shout seeks to cut him with his **_Sword_** , but in reward Noir's hand cuts his head with a simple movement ending with the hand pointing up... he does as if his adversary was but a nuisance.

Something in the King of Conquerors makes him forget his emotion for the battle and rushes towards the person who has brought the death of many in his **_Army_**. His sharp **_Sword_** tries to cut it, but is surprised when Noir blocks the edge having made appear in his hand a type of **_Dark Spear_** that resembled the **_Clock Hand_** that marks the seconds and with which stops the attack.

While both **_Weapons_** collide, Iskandar is surprised. It is now that he realizes by looking at those cold eyes whose color is comparable to the sunset and the contact of the **_Weapons_** that he can perceive it. "What did you do?" He asks, applying more force to the thrust but without any result. Even with his size, Noir is much stronger than he appears.

"You were slow to notice. Very well, I'll show you," after those words, Iskandar blinks and finds himself preferring not to have known... **_Ionioi Hetairoi_** has been corrupted. He saw how many of his men were killing each other, all of **_Reality Marble_** seemed to begin to break and be crushed by **_Chains_** and **_Strings_** covering everything and the sky seemed broken and fragmented with **_Dimensional Cracks_**. "What did you do?" He says incredulously. The killer does not change his expression.

"You should know, it's too obvious," Tsuna says nonchalantly. "It's impossible you could corrupt or Alter a **_Reality Marble_** , there is no such thing as..." the Masedonius stops talking when he remembers the Information obtained from Luviagelita Edelfelt. **_Fortuna Rebirth_** may be equated with **_True Magics_** , but even so he would have realized that his greatest pride was being affected.

He was incredulous when he saw something dangling from Noir's neck, an object he recognized. "Don't tell me that..." Tsuna doesn't even blink. Out of nowhere, huge **_Clock Hands_** appear and annihilate the rest of the enemies for disbelief of the King of Conquerors.

"The Rainbow is the **_Point of Existence_** , **Vongola** the **_Continuous Time_** in a straight line and **Mare** the **_Alternate Lines_**. Even if I am Sky Arcobaleno, I don't need the **_Sky Pacifier_** to corrupt **_Ionioi Hetairoi_**... you simply underestimated my Power." the former Vindice clarifies without being affected.

In a way Noir thanks Byakuran. The **_Alternate Lines_** of the **Different Worlds** had helped him along with the _**Memories**_ of the **Various Futures** seen by Scáthach. Knowledge about the extent of his power in the three lives he crossed, his self from the **_Alternate Line_** where Kiyohime was his Servant instead of Semiramis gave him the answer.

 ** _Killer Instinct_** surpasses the **_Hyper Intuition_** when it comes to survival and being in danger has allowed him to know more about himself. The dangerous situation allowed him to know more the scope of his power by be in danger and to seek his survival and protect his allies. **_Shinryaku_** in combination with **_Origin_** began to devour **_Ionioi Hetairoi_** progressively giving him control.

In order for Iskandar not to realize of it, he used **_Fantasia_** , unlike **_Traum_** , **_Fantasia_** mainly affected the perception of its victims. Once **_Reality Marble_** was corrupted by **_Fortuna_** , he simply manifested its **_Abilities_** through **_Reality Marble_**. **_Endlessly_** altered the _**Time**_ of the enemy, **_Gravity_** the Mobility and **_Acceleratio_** healed the serious wounds that his allies received and it improved their form of combat with **_Rivière_** making them more fluid and precise with their movements in the Battle... all that is possible thanks to _**Paradigm Distortion**_.

 ** _Fantasia_** to deceive the Enemies by making them believe that some of them were the enemy and causing them to be killed between them, **_Veniality_** allowed him to protect Salakief and Mei making them intangible... yes, Iskandar underestimated him. Even if Luviagelita had information about his Power, there are things that even Byakuran himself doesn't know.

It had been complicated, but it was the best solution not to wear too much if they were expecting them once out of here, but it was worth it. "We will not continue in this place, all prepare." the Craftsman indicates to the others know they are likely to have to continue fighting as soon as they leave. It heard something crack and from there **_Ionioi Hetairoi_** is destroyed and the killer kicks Iskander hard while everything seems to shine blind them all.

* * *

He falls heavily on the frozen ground covered by **_Frost Canvas_**. The kick had been very strong coming to break some ribs. Hear the exclamations of all the other Masters and Servants in the place when they meet the bad news that the King of Conquerors has lose. Rider knows Noir could have killed him if he really wanted it, it seems that the abandoned twin spared his life or he might not let him live because he would not gain anything by killing him... he cannot say for sure, that individual is difficult and complicated to understand.

Tsukina watched in disbelief as her brother's return. What was alarming was that there was no casualty save the **_Vindice Copies_**. They could all recognize to their surprise many incongruities, such as the presence of Caster of Black, Luna Rosso and Rider of Red from the side of Noir and the mysterious woman of dark dress like the midnight whose presence was comparable to the decay. Tsuna still holding the large **_Clock Needle_** , moves his arm and that simple gesture causes his next enemies to defeat to be placed on guard.

"It's enough for now," a female voice is heard Tsuna and Sakura instantly recognize. In the next second all of them without exception find themselves with multiple Weapons aiming at everyone. A golden light showing like a **_Divine Door_** and the same more **_Weapons_** emerging. What attracts attention is to see a woman in civilian clothes black and white, golden hair and red eyes with the pupil equal to that of a reptile.

"Gil-san!" Matou names surprised to see the Servant of the **_Fourth Grail War_**. The named one shows a smile full of arrogance and pride. Tsuna grits his teeth as he finds this become more complicated. Gilgamesh was also one of the biggest complications in the **Futures**. He is not sure what role she is playing now.

"What are you doing here, Gilgamesh?" the Ex-Vindice finally asks, standing alert. The woman only accented her smile.

"You behave with me so rudely, but I'll forgive you because you've entertained me a lot, Tsuna," she says, noting the many people on the side of the boy she has decided to claim to her own long ago. Well, she would let it be for the time being, now there are other issues to deal with.

" **Vindice** made a deal with me. You do not need to know the details, only that I am part of the **_Administrators_** because Ruler became a Servant participant of this  War." that sack of balance to all, including Scáthach and Tsuna. They could not understand the Conditions by which Gilgamesh would agree to cooperate with **Vindice** and the **_Administrators_** , but it must be something important and worrying.

"One moment, you say she is the Servant of which my Father was her Master." A sharp look of the blond woman silenced Tohsaka. "Your father was her invoker, never her Master." the Sky Arcobaleno intervenes trying to make things no more complicated. The King of Heroes smiles pleased to see Tsuna even with his distrust respects her.

Lord El Melloi II helps his friend and Servant get up. Even if Noir and his group managed to win earlier than calculated, they managed to earn enough time. In the next several seconds **_Warp Hole_** are manifested and from them emerge Jager, Alejandro, Jack, Risei Kotomine, a clergyman of the **_Church_** , Aria Giglio Nero, Gamma and Vongola Nono.

"This is a joke of lousy taste," Tsuna said when he saw those who had appeared. "We're here because of the latest events," Jager says, getting everyone's attention.

"With the death of Heng Wu and the **_Jiang Shi_** neutralized. With all that has happened we have determined that the **_Sixth War of the Holy Grail_** is suspended." the news surprises everyone.

"For how long?" Caren asks her grandfather. "Three days that start from tomorrow at 7:00 a.m." this was bad, three days is too long for everyone to recover. If Tohsaka and the rest recover his chances of winning are reduced too.

"The **Church** , **Vindice** and **Mage's Association** will recover the bodies of the victims in this  War and these three days will be to mourn the innocents who have died. **Vongola** , **Giglio Nero** and their allies will help in this work. That's the least we can do," Timoteo explains with some regret. That was enough for no one to protest, were so many deaths that could not ignore giving the dead at least three days of mourning to stop the War that cost so many lives.

"When the established time has expired, all Competitors will carry out the Last Battle to definitively determine the winner. The consequences in case of fighting before the established time is death. You can all use that time to plan Strategies or Preparations for the Final Battle," Alejandro suggests coldly.

"Any Restraint?" Assassin of Black asks interestedly attracting everyone's attention. "None except the participating Servants and Masters can fight. The use of **_Familiars_** is allowed, the **_Dolls_** are also allowed to be something within the **_Category Tool_** or **_Weapon_**." explains Jack without emotion in his voice.

"Will they allow such advantages?" Illya asks suspiciously, and thinking again they were on Noir's side. Jager giggles.

"They are **_Elements_** and **_Tools_** that a Magus comes to occupy during a **_Holy Grail War_**. To prohibit its use would mean that Tsukina Vongola, Enma Kozato and Sakura Matou also cannot use their **_Rings_** , **_Animal Ring_** or **_Puppets_** , the same would apply to the **_Jewels_** of Tohsaka and in your case you would be prohibited to use **_Bullet of Origin_**." Einzbern is surprised to hear something thus, they have again cornered her, among all that they know of the **_Special Bullets_** that his father gave her.

"If there is nothing more to discuss, I'll retire," Tsuna says pretending to leave, but soon someone decides to speak. "Wait, I want you to answer something first," is Reborn's words stopping the killer's exit.

"Where are Iemitsu and the **_Homunculus_**?" The orange-eyed boy turns his body slightly, still finding **_Gilgamesh's Weapons_** pointing at him, but he and his group surrounded by the **_Noir Dolls_**. The Hitman question causes Tsukina to remember that detail.

"Where is Otou-san?!" Tsukina asks desperately, recalling the main reason he came here. "Ah, that..." a **_Warp Hole_** manifests and from this came the **_Second Familiar_** of the killer of the **_Silent Arts_**. On the shoulder of her was the Patriarch Sawada chained and was seen with some blows, but awake.

"I brought him alive as you asked, Tsuna-sama." the Maid communicates to his master. "I apologize for giving you such an unpleasant chore, Rosemary," she lets the **CEDEF** Boss fall to the ground without any care.

"Otou-san!" Tsukina calls worried wanting to help him, but Reborn stops her by raising his arm to stop her. The leader of **CEDEF** is tired and weak, but alive.

"Tsukina," he names by showing quite weak. The abandoned twin kicks him causes to turn upside down.

"I knew the best way to get you here was by using this insignificant and pathetic man. It really surprises me that you can call this scum, father," he stomps Iemitsu's stomach with a cold expression. The adult complains of pain.

"You could not imagine what I discovered recently or how it came within my reach," he says with a sarcastic smile.

"You were the one who kidnapped Vincent, right?" Illya accused, furious and tired of not knowing about her little brother. The Wise Queen laughs a little at the impatience of Kiritsugu's daughter.

"I would not say kidnapping, we recovered it. After all, the child had been under our care since before the War," she says, drawing everyone's attention.

"Besides, none of you did a good job taking care of him. In any case you should not worry about him, right now he is safe away from your reach... although you should worry more for yourselves." reminds the long-haired woman of their precarious situation.

"Who are you?" Caren asks, trying to gain time to think of something. "You are no none to demand anything from me, yet I will answer: Assassin of Black." she answers the question, provoking surprise in the majority of those present.

"The Lost Servant," whispers Saber of Black, finally seeing the First Servant who was summoned three years ago. "It's easy you could not imagine something like that, after all Hassan-I-Sabbah is usually the Servant of the **_Assassin Class_** as it was in the previous  Wars. I am a rather special case." presumes the woman of depraved beauty.

"Considering who you are, you're quite special," Tsuna says with a calm smile. "I see, that explains everything." It is Ruler's words that steps forward, drawing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Asks Reborn, who is alert to the slightest movement. "Ruler possesses the **_Skill_** to know the **_Identity_** and **_Class_** of each Servant. That provokes know the identity of Assassin of Black." Caren concludes to what the corrupt Servant nods.

"Who is she?" Asks Enma/Daemon, their voice altered as she is affected by **_Frost Canvas_** , although it has stopped snowing, the place is surrounded by **_Snow_**.

"The Ancient Wise Queen who ruled the **Kingdom of Assyria** : the Great Semiramis." the name was immediately recognized by the majority except Tsukina, Enma and Daemon. The same Servant revealed her identity considering it is better to be presented as she should. Tsuna doesn't contain a lively smile.

"Semiramis?" Donna Vongola asks, not knowing who she is. "She was known as the First Poisoner in the **World** , daughter of the Goddess Derketo who became the Queen of **Assyria** using her beauty to marry the King of that time and kill him with **_Poison_**. A lustful and depraved woman who by her passions provoked a **War** and extended the **Kingdom of Assyria**... in other words, a horrible woman." are the words of the best Hitman of the **World**.

"I would be careful in your place, Reborn. You are being very rude to a lady." Tsuna says who is not worried and is even trying to restrain himself from attack knowing the Hitman seeks some crack in him to manipulate him. "Of all those present, I doubt you are referring to her." he insults once more, the woman whom he offends laughs.

"Well, he does not think of me as you do," she says, embracing her Master from behind, causing anger in Tsukina and Ruler. The first one because such a horrible woman is close to her innocent brother while the second because of her feelings for him, at first she liked him, but those feelings evolved when she was corrupted.

"Get away from him!" orders the brown-haired twin. "Why?, I like to have him close to me, besides there is nothing wrong with hugging my Master." with those words Semiramis indicates her **_Contract_** with Tsuna causing much more doubts than before, as well as suspicions.

"It means..." Sakura whispers, still weak by **_Frost Canvas_** as she watches the newly discovered Servant.

"That night Tsuna had come to assassinate Renard Turner, but he used your dear brother as a **_Source of Prana_**... Tsuna is my only true Master. Renard Turner, on the other hand, was just my summoner, that simple." summarize what happened that night.

"I kept hiding her existence from everyone, including **Vindice**. That was for the next three years," Tsuna says with a sullen smile.

"Lancer of Black became a Servant of Tsuna when I killed Bazdilot Cordelion while he tried to flee. I saved Caster of Black and her Master during the attack of Ruler and Enma Kozato with the Deal that she would become a Servant under the command of Tsuna." Semiramis reveals with some pride her participation in those events when Hortensia and Saber believed both allies had dead that night.

"What about her?" Rin asks, looking at the messy-haired girl. "The night before the battle of **St. Andrews** , we became allies," the Hitwoman answers with a tired smile.

"The truth is I have no interest in winning the **_Grail_** , I'm interested in Tsuna's triumph," she says with a mocking smile. "I don't need a **_Miraculous Artifact_** to fulfill my wishes because these have already been fulfilled," admits Rosso.

"Are you okay with all this?" Cú Chulainn asks his Shishou between serious and incredulous that she willingly accepted all this. The proud warrior smiles with amusement.

"Although you have become a hero who is part of the **Throne of Heroes** , you are still a naive child unable to accept things or realize the obvious. I accepted Tsuna as my Master, no matter what. Same thing you did with Rin Tohsaka. Although I see I will have to kill you as I should have done then, my student." Scáthach points out taking her two **_Spears_** showing no hesitation to comply with what has been said. Saber takes a look at Caster of Black who is serious.

"Einzbern's actions allowed Kozato to be possessed and Ruler corrupted, almost causing the death of my Master... no, now Tsuna-san is my Master and Hakuno has been saved thanks to him. So I have nothing to think..." the fox girl comes to smile with complicity.

"I'm also interested in helping him get the **_Grail_**." she is sincere and although Tsuna stays cold inside, she feels by her **_Contract_** with him that he is surprised by what she said. Tamamo remembers the moment when he and Assassin embraced each other, the feelings and love they distilled for each other... she was envious to see that someone like Semiramis could love and be loved sincerely.

Part of having decided to continue with the Deal despite the fact that Tsuna said it was not necessary, it was to verify for herself the feelings of both and to find out they actually loved each other with madness that it even hurt to think of them separating... one of her most strong reasons to help them was that Tsuna saved Hakuno and she in return wanted to help them stay together. Part of her envies them because even if she knows Hakuno loves her and vice versa, it's not the same as the two of them.

"Do you really want to kill us?" Rin comes to question seriously. "Well, it is what is commonly done in a War, no?, a War does not end until one side is defeated or died." are the words of the Rosso who is next to **_Hippogriff_** and Rider.

"Do you really want to kill me?" Tsukina asks her twin, was hurt and sad, but she felt she deserved this after all she did. Tsuna looks at her.

"It's all gone too far, Tsukina. It is sad and regrettable all this and forgiveness is something divine that we do not possess." Tsuna kicks hard to Iemitsu even breaking a couple of ribs.

"I'll tell you why I decided to cut with my past, which translates as my Bonds to you and **Vongola** ," he starts to step on Iemitsu's head slowly applying pressure. Timoteo tries to stop him, but Jager's arm prevents it. "It is true Iemitsu and some others escaped from **Vendicare** by taking advantage of the complications that **Vindice** suffered from this  War. He even communicated with his allies and **CEDEF** to carry out a large-scale attack on **Vindice** and this place." that surprises many.

"What Noir says is true. Although for these moments all those involved in the attack on **Vindice** have been executed." a chill runs through all while Reborn becomes livid as his student and Vongola Nono shows regret in his expression.

"What do you mean?" The Hitman questioned the twin of the night. "Iemitsu Sawada's Plans have failed long before they started ... it is not a coincidence that only two managed to escape from **Vindice** and find themselves in the territory of this  War." Jager responds in place of Noir, an idea crosses the head of the members of **Vongola** and **Shimon**. Something frightening they do not want to accept.

"Basil..." Tsukina murmurs remembering his father's apprentice. "He made a Deal with **Vindice** , in exchange for immunity to Clara Magnolia, Natsuyoshi Sawada and himself, as well as the opportunity to meet with me. He would give **Vindice** every detail of the  Plans of attack... of course also delivere to those who escaped with him and between them including this garbage," explains Noir with some coldness and anger.

"You're lying, there's no way Basil's betraying **Vongola**!" Reborn complains, not wanting to believe that things get worse by now. "The truth is that to him is more important his family and not the father who denied of him" his words cause Basil's acquaintances to be gasped by the statement.

"What do you mean?" Donna Vongola asks incredulously. "Iemitsu Sawada in a drunkenness, had a one-night cheat despite having a wife with twins on the way," Tsukina falls to her knees looking at her progenitor feeling the **World** fall on her.

"This scum rejected and denied his own son for being evidence of his betrayal, denied him for not possessing this," raise his hand and to the surprise of many, **_Sky Flames_** are manifested in his hand.

"Only dared to take him under his care for being the Last Will of a dying woman who loved his son and feared to leave him alone." raise his voice barely restraining himself from killing him.

"I realized how unfair I was, I had been so focused on looking after your well-being that I did not pay attention to Natsuyoshi or Basil with whom I only share blood for this garbage." what leaves the members of the **Mafia** breathless is to see the orange fire turns black with cold and sinister presence.

"Then it was true. That you have **_Flames of Night_** means you have known despair and hatred... I would give anything so that you would never have felt such painful emotions." Tsukina laments with sadness.

"What is your true objective?, if you try to bring your mother back, then you should not try to kill your own sister." Giotto try to dialogue to reach him. Tsuna raises his face to the sky while his eyes are closed.

"I see you have not understood, I have no desire to revive my mother or change my past. I have never regretted or regretted my life," he declares without opening his eyes.

"What I'm looking for is much more important than the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , much more important than everything in the **World**... more important than recovering my mother... I seek to win and give the **_Grail_** to Semiramis." Tsuna reveals at same time he opening his eyes though raising the voice to leave many unbelievers.

"Are you crazy?, Do you know what she could do with such power?!" Reborn exclaims. Gilgamesh was enjoying all this drama, had not imagined she would see it in the front row. She admits to having underestimated him, did not foresee that he already had a **_Contract_** and among all, he even hid **Vindice** his **_Condition_** as Master... in truth Tsuna turned out to be much more impressive than she imagined.

"It is my decision and my will, it depends on Tsukina and the others to avoid it. Although it would be illusion on the part of everyone to believe I will allow myself to lose." Noir announces decided.

"Noir-kun," the priest names what the alluded one observes. "Come, please." Tsuna felt reluctant, afraid to have **_Command Spells_** withdrawn as a sanction, one for hiding his status as a Master for three years, another for fighting and kidnapping **Vincent** and finally a third for having been about to kill the others participants leading them into a trap. However he obeys and is willing to break the  Rules, to use **_Fantasia_** to deceive Kotomine. He doesn't intend to give up his **_Contract_** with Semiramis, Scáthach and Tamamo.

"Your hand," Risei asks Noir, _"if he take away your **Command Spells** , the three of us will be able to make a **Contract** with Rosso and she can give you a **Command Spell** so you can regain your status as a Master,"_ Tsuna heard Semiramis say by **_Telepathy_**. However it is likely Luna will be fined and leave one... if he uses **_Fantasia_** , he could make Risei Kotomine believe that he took a **_Luna's Command Seal_** and she would have two... he smiles internally because he never imagined he would be so willing to break the  Rules.

The priest of **Fuyuki** takes the hand and to the surprise of all those who hoped to have managed to remove to Noir of the competition, a red shine manifests and soon reveals Noir has obtained a **_New Command Spell_**. "Why?" Does not avoid asking what the old member of the **Church** smiles.

"You ruined Heng Wu and the **_Jiang Shi_** threat. It was said this would be a  Prize for whoever did it. It would be hypocritical of us to punish you for keeping your status as a Master secret since my granddaughter was Master and **_Arbitrator_** ," says Risei.

"I tried to kill her," says Tsuna, who still has his hand held by old Kotomine. "You could have, but you did not. Both she and I know the risks but she chose to participate and I accepted she did so even with the risks and how much I lost. You have had the opportunity to kill them all from the beginning but you did not... I hope you continue to fight honorably as you have hitherto; Tsuna Von Veckenschtein-kun." Risei expresses with a sad smile. He know did the right thing, in turn has a hunch that even if Caren doesn't win, she will live after this War.

With this has planted the doubt and compassion in this boy who will remember this gesture and avoid taking the life of his granddaughter. Tsuna, like his group, are relieved, however the Sky Arcobaleno can recognize the desperate petition hidden in this gesture and with this to understand was wrong and perhaps the Suspension of War is a signal.

It is when the former Sun Arcobaleno notes something coming out of the interior of the vest... an orange **_Pacifier_**. That causes Reborn to feel his legs falter for the first time. "You're Sky Arcobaleno," he says, causing astonishment in most of those who were there.

"The **_Eighth Element_** was always the answer to breaking the **_Curse_**. **_Flame of Night_** stops the time of who owns its Power... I own its power and **_Sky Flames_** , I have created a way to protect the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** definitively. I am the Last Sky Arcobaleno, even if I die, no one else will need to take my place. So there's no need to worry or excuses not to face me." the Ex-Vindice warns with some humor.

"Does it mean that you're immortal?" Asks Rin, who remains calm despite the latest events. " **Vindice** created me as The Ultimate Weapon capable of killing anyone and everything. Immortal I'm not, I can still die by violent means, although I am difficult to kill, you can ask Einzbern and her Berserker," the white-haired boy mocks and Einzbern/Emiya is irritated.

"Yet I shall cease to grow old without the necessity of being a **_Dead Apostle_** and I preserving my bodily functions. Well, some have decided to follow me in this **_Path_**." Luna soon shows a red **_Pacifier_** cataloging her as the Storm Arcobaleno.

Tsuna's sister gets up, what she has heard from her father has destroyed her, but she has realized that this pain is nothing compared to what her brother has lived.

"I'm going to stop you, Tsuna. I'll win and bring back Kaa-san, once I do, we can be the family we should have been." he smiles wistfully.

"Tsukina, if we face, I'll kill you," he warns his twin sister who smiles sadly. "You're lying, I know. But I'm going to win and save you from that woman. Together we can repair the damage and be a family." he stops smiling and appears taciturn.

"Tsukina, long ago I killed to someone with whom I share blood ties," he says confusing his sister, Timoteo and Reborn. Iemitsu thought he meant his beloved Nana.

"Have you questioned the way **Oro Famiglia** found out about our mother?" Tsuna questioned and she denied. "Enrico Vongola." the name provokes surprise, fear and pain in his twin, Timoteo and Iemitsu were incredulous by the answer.

"Being the eldest, Enrico hoped to be the Vongola Decimo. The stupid one you have as a father went off with a loose tongue and Enrico fearing the possibility of losing his place as Vongola Boss, sent **Oro Famiglia** to kill our mother and us her children," she covers her mouth with fear.

"If you're looking for the killer of Enrico, Massimo and Federico, you have it in front of you." Reborn grits his teeth at what Noir is planning, confusing Tsukina and doubting her determination to save him.

"The quarrel in which he died, went with me where I revealed my identity and told him my intentions of revenge. His reaction was interesting when in his last moments I told him that I would kill his brothers." she knows that he tells the truth, her **_Intuition_** does not deceive her, it was painful to discover her brother killed them three who were her elder brothers who took care of her. To think that the oldest of them tried to kill her was painful and in the meantime he would smile at her like nothing.

Timoteo feels faint, he never imagined this would happen, to hear was the child that Iemitsu left was the guilty one of the death of his sons. "You want to kill me, Timoteo Vongola?" He asks, drawing the attention of the old Boss.

"It would be normal to want to take revenge against the killer who snatched your sons from you." the former Jailer **Vindice** stresses the normality of wanting revenge. "No. Revenge leads to an endless cycle of hatred." Vongola Nono responds resignedly and tired.

"I didn't think I heard more naive and stupid words. Even if you are an old man, it is no excuse to believe something so ridiculous," the killer of the **_Silent Arts_** accuses without mercy.

"I suppose it's the decision of each and their way of seeing the **World**." Noir concludes by knowing that it makes no sense to compel others to think alike, that is one of the causes that cause so many conflicts in the **World**.

"I'm not going to kill you," Tsukina says, and he is surprised before he smiles. "If you say it for the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** and the **_Arcobaleno System_** , I told you, you don't have to worry, it's over. Even if I die, there will be no need for more Arcobaleno. Uni and many others will be safe. You don't have to restrain yourself." he motivates Tsukina to let him go.

"Even if you tell the truth, I'm not going to kill you, you're my brother. We have a bond that nothing can break." he is surprised by what she says and see in her brown eyes her sincerity and determination to save it... it is a pity there is no one to save. Smile at the same time, close his eyes. To think that he would see despite everything Tsukina has decided to act like his older sister, to know she loves him but does not accept him really sadens him but it have reminded something important to him.

Tsuna kicks Boss **_CEDEF_** by sending him to Reborn who catches him. "The **_Homunculus_** with the **_Great Grail_** must be present in the **Battlefield**." Alejandro warns his old companion Jailer who nods before observing his future adversaries.

"I advise you to retire. I will respect the judgment of the **_Arbitrators_**. Do it before I regret it." Donna Vongola smiles knowing her brother is allowing them to leave, but also feels he wants to be alone. That was good, distance and time alone could help him understand.

She worried that he would stay with that despicable woman who has contaminated her brother, but her **_Intuition_** tells her that he will be fine for what she undertakes her retreat with her allies being Giotto who takes Iemitsu who gives a look of resentment to the monster that has humiliated him once again, he who dared not only to hurt his family, but also to his **Famiglia**... would make him pay for this.

Illya acknowledges not being able, is forced to work alongside the Sawada and her group if she wants to stop Noir, she cannot allow the **_Grail_** to fall into the hands of him and Assassin of Black. Soon the rest of Masters and Servants leave leaving the **_Arbitrators_** with Tsuna and his group. Jager and his teammates are proud of how far Tsuna has come, that he can achieve the Bermuda's goal.

"Before we left. This is for you." Lord El-Melloi II delivers a Letter to Noir. The orange-eyed Craftsman accepts the Letter. Gilgamesh withdrew her **_Weapons_** with a smile. This turned out better than she expected.

"You did a great job of entertaining me. I hope you continue doing it and you show me that you are worthy, Tsuna." he is confused.

"Worthy?" He questions even though he does not understand what she means, but in response Gilgames only gives him a mysterious smile.

"You'll find out later, for now make sure you do not die and win." she in this commentary ends the conversation. The killer makes disappear the big **_Clock Hand_** as a sign that he don't attack before the set time. The woman known as the King of Heroes smiles entertainingly before licking her lips with impudence arriving to surprise and blush at twin of the night

"We withdraw," is what Jack says before he disappears, taking with him the **_Arbitrators_** and Gilgamesh. Knowing alone, Salakief loses her fourth form and multiplies herself into a flock of **_Crows_** being the majority that fade like smoke in the air. Luna and the others had noticed, the **_Fourth Form_** of Salakief is very powerful but it wears Tsuna quite a bit, especially having recently completed **_Fortuna_**... one of the **_Crows_** poses on her master's shoulder. Mei falls on her paws standing next to Rider of Red.

The orange-eyed boy turns to Assassin who imitates him. He walks over to her and they embrace in silence. He can feel the rage in her, frustration, sadness, fear and pain. Once again they have to fight but this time in a battle where they had all to lose. She could not hold everything she felt completely, he felt her trembling, they both know what they feel. They have lost by failing to end the War once and for all, they have failed to save Vincent and secure their triumph.

Caster and Lancer did not need to listen to them because because of their contract they feel their feelings and in some ways both feel the same. Luna felt regret and disappointment because her Sky would have to fight with the risk of losing to those who love and Rider a mixture of emotions invading him, between it fault. However in that embrace both felt a comfort that gave them strength, the will to cling even to the small spark that they managed to overcome the adversities and at the same time be willing to achieve it however difficult it seems... are not yet willing to give up the happiness.

"What are we going to do?" Tamamo decides to interrupt after a couple of minutes. Gently Tsuna and Semiramis separate knowing that she is right... that brief moment was enough to ease the hurts a little.

"We might begin by knowing the contents of the Letter," Rosso suggests, to which Tsuna opens the envelope and pulls out a white sheet. It does not take a minute to finish reading. "What does it say?" Rosemary asks.

"Only corroborates that Luviagelita betrayed us and her reasons." delivers the Letter to Luna who takes it to read it, hence said sheet of paper begins to change hands.

"Tsuna, you could show me the **_Box_** with the **_Pacifiers_** without owner." the killer doesn't find problem in the request of his First Servant, instead if it was strange. Without a problem he directed a glance at the Maid who made the **_Wooden Box_** appear and handed it over to her owner and the latter he did not hesitate to pass it on to Assassin of Black.

"I have no problem with that, although I don't understand why," the lusty Queen gives him an enigmatic smile. "I just want to take a look. Nothing wrong, I promise you." Noir shows an skeptical smile where he showed a good mood while she took the **_Box of Pacifiers_**.

The Craftsman picks up a noise, something that could relate to a moan and therefore directs his attention to the point where it came. It is when he comes to see the girl from **China** ; Xian Long. Noir walks over to her and notices she was unconscious but alive. The Bodyguard of the deceased leader of the now destroyed **Chinese Triads** followed with life. She was unconscious, but she was shaking from the cold, partly from the icy **_Snow_** of **_Frost Canvas_** and also from the loss of blood... she was paler than before. In the left hand Tsuna makes to appear again the **_Needle of Clock_** that used like **_Spear_** recently.

"Like the killer from **Vindice** , I've always been known as someone who has no compassion. Throughout my life I never had compassion for my Targets to kill. Being a Weapon with the sole purpose of fulfilling the desires and will of **Vindice** , never leave a single objective with life," Noir rests on the cold **_Snow_** on his left knee placing the tip on the back of her where the heart would be.

"You've kept yourself alive despite crossing my road and losing everything. It would be ruthless of me to end your life after holding on so hard to live," the white-haired boy says as if she could hear him. Rider is about to try to stop him, but Lancer stops him by interjecting her **_Spear_** to stop him.

"On the other hand, by still living you still suffer. Ending your life would end your suffering and in a way if I do, it would be a compassionate act on my part towards you... it would be compassionate to end your suffering." Tsuna mentions the dilema smiling at the end. He raises his weapon and takes the thrust.

"Tsuna." Rider names softly giving a smile as he watches the Last Sky Arcobaleno remove the **_Cards_** from her body at the same time he used Acceleratio to heal it and the **_Clock Needle_** was nailed to the ground.

"Compassion can often be a mistake, hopefully this time it will not be." the abandoned twin mentions with a sad smile to heal more serious wounds, after all used a considerable amount of Power to give Salakief her **_Fourth Form_** and he still has other things to do before.

The former **_Jailer Vindice_** ends up saving the life of Xian Long and sits on the **_Snow_**. Assassin of Black approaches her Master who receives from her the **_Box of the Pacifiers_** that he soon made to disappear when sending it to **_Imperia Panorama_** where they would be well guarded until finding those who would occupy the place of the others Arcobalenos. Scáthach by her feminine intuition, arrives until Tsuna behind sitting and making him rest on her lap.

The night killer rests on **_Snow_** with his head resting on the thighs of his Second Servant causing him to blush and the beautiful red-eyed woman smiles pleased to make him blush. She knew him well enough to anticipate he needed to rest and cool his rage for a few moments, to use this to think clearly and not impulsively. Semiramis kneels to near her hand to him and she begins to heal with **_Sun Flames_** the wounds he got during the long combat, especially because he was more wounded in **_Ionioi Hetairoi_** by protecting them all.

The orange gaze watched the sky from which the rays of the sun began to appear. Tsuna knows that the chances of winning are very few, especially for one detail... he does not want to kill the opponents Masters. Ruler is still under the control of Daemon Spade, he knows Saber of Black, Archer of Red and Berserker of Black still have **_Hidden Skills_** , Berserker of Red will recover all the **_Lives_** he has lost and Lancer of Red is the most complicated opponent.

Meditate finding it will be difficult, he on his own could win using **_Dark Hole_** if he was going to face them alone, but Daemon Spade owns **_Night of Flames_** with which he could escape and he does not want to risk that Spade flee to **_Another Dimension_** , nor wants to kill the Masters, especially his sister. He has to find a way to free Ruler, especially because the body is of Laeticia and if Ruler dies now that her **_Connection_** with the **_Grail_** has disappeared, the risk that Laeticia dies is high because of the great amount of damage she could get in the future battle.

Taking into account every detail, he realized that they would lose, Reborn and the rest got too much information through this fight and **_Frost Canvas_** would not work with them again that they would surely have a measure against it.

Taking into account the capabilities that his side has, he finds it is not enough. Tsuna finds it ironic the hard way is where he does not have to kill when he would long ago have wanted such an optionfuring his work with **Vindice**. On the other hand, he himself acknowledges **_Fortuna Rebirth_** does not make him invincible and is difficult to handle... awakening his **_Personal Magecraft_** does not mean he can control it perfectly to know it right and the other way around.

To his others versions that awoke **_Fortuna_** it took years to learn to control a significant part of its powers and does not have the time for it. There is also no way to forgive Luviagelita's actions and it seems in the  Letter explains the **_Arbitrators_** accepted her request. To have chances to win, there is only one alternative.

"There's a problem..." Tsuna says calmly before turning his gaze to his First Servant. She turns off her **_Sun Flames_**. "There's no way to win. Unless we use our last resort. There is still something capable of improving the range of probability." he takes the hand of the depraved Queen who corresponds the gesture.

"In the end the hate lies in the beauty... your moment has finally arrived." Semiramis quickly understands what her Master is saying. "I thought you said it would be too flashy," she says with a nostalgic smile. "At this point, it's our Ace and best chance," Noir admits ironically.

"I guess you're right. If our adversaries take advantage of the time, I don't see anything wrong we do the same thing." Assassin of Black agrees with the orange-eyed boy.

"All right, at least we already have an idea where to start," they can feel Tsuna's emotional state suddenly improved.

"Then it is better to start at once," the Queen of **Assyria** concludes with an enthusiastic smile. "Well, in that case I will send you to **University**. Lancer and Caster will stay with me to resolve our pending issue. Rosemary, takes Xian Long with Shamal, looks for nothing weird happens and takes care of things." he soon creates a **_Warp Hole_** big enough for Luna and the others to cross without problems.

"I'll see Evelyn's condition." Luna's words draw a smile from him, giving him an expression of gratitude. Without another word, Semiramis crosses with the others and the **_Noir Dolls_** the **_Warp Hole_** that closes immediately.

The Fox Servant watches the creator of **_Fortuna_**. She felt confused and intrigued by his actions. "Why did you want me to stay? Assassin of Black and Rider of Red would have been more help," Caster says bitterly, knowing she is the weakest Servant on Tsuna's side.

"Assassin has something important to do and Rider is Luna's Servant, not mine... the reason I wanted you to stay is because you will be in charge of eliminating Caster of Red." the Ex-Vindice indicates the new mission of his Third Servant.

"You want me to eliminate Caster of Red?" She asks questioningly. It's no secret that the Assassin and Caster **_Class_** are the weakest Servants, although Assassin of Black has greatly improved her abilities over the last three years, Tamamo feels a bit down.

"I have never considered a Servant as a weak person regardless of the **_Class_** , I can say that each one has different **_Skills_** that are better for different situations," the Craftsman of the night walks a few steps and stops where he can feel the weak **_Pulse of the Leylines_**.

"In practical terms, of you three Lancer is the most qualified for direct combat and strengh, Assassin the most dangerous as well as Versatile and you who has the greatest potential," Tsuna says surprising the girl with pink hair.

"If it were not for the **_Grail System Restrictions_** , you would be the most powerful Servant of this War. If not for that, it is likely you and Hakuno would have won from the start." Tsuna admits watching her and showing lack of doubt in his eyes. He is not saying he is incapable of overcoming it, if he used **_Dark Hole_** he could win, although she would be as fast as the light... he does not really know the result if she had all her power and he with **_Fortuna_** to fullness... a **_Battle of Speeds_** with unknown result.

He smiles warmly at her. He remembers the **Third Future** , when Caster decided to help him and Semiramis, the sadness he felt when Caster of Black died, but remembering the Promise to look after Hakuno instead. She had been the starting point for his relationship with Hakuno.

"You are strong. The proof of this is simple, you were invoked by Hakuno," the golden eyes of the girl with tail and fox ears are widened by surprise.

"Even with your restrained Power, you managed to protect her... she was saved thanks to you." Noir finished his speech before kneeling and placing his hand on the floor without seeing the blush on the cheeks of Caster of Black. The **World** seemed to freeze in time for a second at the same time the **_March of a Clock_** was heard that seemed to have receded only once... it's the Power of **_Time Device_**.

Both of them could feel the energy of the **_Leylines_** being restored at the same time Tsuna exhausted a considerable amount of his power. Thanks to the battle against Iskandar, Tsuna learned over his **_Abilities_** , especially **_Origin_** and **_Endlessly_** , this last **_Skill_** is the one that allowed him to turn back the time of the **_Leylines_** restoring its power and this was possible when using the **_Sky Pacifier_** and its **_Link_** with the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**.

"It is better to start walking, the sooner we finish, the faster we can return. Unlike Assassin and you, Lancer is still alive." Scáthach blushes slightly. She is happy because Tsuna cares about her.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little hungry. That is all." she seeks to reassure her Master. The Warrior Queen anticipates it is useless to lie to him. The truth is that she does not like to lie or hide things, something derived from having kept secret about the **Three Futures** where Tsuna was involved. It is pleasant to her to be of importance to Tsuna and evidence of it is the small smile impossible to hide.

Caster of Black smiles when feeling lucky to have Tsuna as Master. She loves Hakuno, but she likes her **_Contract_** with Tsuna, he makes her feel useful and needy... something in him makes her want to follow him and face whatever she wants. She feels a deep admiration for him and the willingness he is for those he loves, everything he has done so far for Assassin and able to love regardless of whether they are humans, Servants or **_Familiars_**. Tamamo feels her heart beat a little faster to feel comforted and happy to know Tsuna relies on her. However she soon realizes something.

"How do you know so much about me?" The fox girl asks to catch up with her Master and Lancer of Black walking along at the same time, noticing the naturalness and comfort that they both felt together... something in her urged her to want to go to same pace and not stay behind.

"Before all this disaster, Assassin and I had plotted many Plans. Originally we wanted to take control of the **_Black Faction_** , only that we did not have opportunity to achieve it," Noir confesses without guilt surprising his two Servants.

"From the beginning we had researched everything about the other Servants and Masters. The truth is that the Lancer is the only would have come to help me, especially with the Master she had originally." the beautiful purple-haired woman smiles giving the reason to the killer.

"I admit that woman did me a favor by killing him. Bazdilot Cordelion knew that I wanted Tsuna from the beginning as my Master. Reason for which he despaired... I suppose he could not take it any longer when I intervened to help you on the night that your identity was discovered." it's the Queen from **Land of Shadows** ' argument making him blush. He had never known Scáthach had wanted him to be her Master from the beginning.

"I see," the twin of the night whispers with a tiny smile and his cheeks flushed. "Good, let's hurry up... the faster we do it, the sooner we can return to everyone!" Caster comments excitedly wanting to see Hakuno as soon as possible.

"What you really mean is: the sooner I'll see Hakuno," the fox girl giggles, blushing as she finds herself trapped by Lancer. Neither Tsuna nor Scáthach contained a slight laugh at how easy it was to read Tamamo when it came to something related to Hakuno Kishinami.

 **Tokyo Dome; 09:39 hrs.**

Anxiety is the feeling that stands out above others for Luviagelita Edelfelt at the moment. Betraying her team was a difficult decision, she knew the consequences of her actions. The reason she did it is simple: Tsuna Von Veckenschtein was planning to kill his opponents, something he could not afford. Byakuran-san told her that Sky Arcobaleno would become a Target to eliminate.

 **Vindice** would fight for him, the **Mage's Association** would want to kill him or capture him seeking to find out or snatch his power, something impossible, the **Mafia** would use this opportunity to try to eliminate **Vindice**... a chaos in its entirety and most importantly; Tsuna Von Veckenschtein would never be free if he cut the Bonds with his past. For Byakuran-san the well-being of his new friend involves him retaining his Bonds with the **Past** , **Present** and **Future** being what makes him never forget himself.

Contacting Lord El Melloi II had been easy, she explained to the Magus the Plan of Noir to end the War and his power. Regardless of the casualties he suffered, he will win. In part her betrayal was because she did not want Tohsaka and the others died, in turn she had a desire to face him in a one-on-one fight. Luvia knows it is impossible to defeat the Craftsman of the **_Silent Arts_** , so she left a Letter with Lord El Melloi II to hand her over to the killer.

In the Letter she indicated her actions and obtaining the Permit of the **_Administrators of the Grail War_** to face him without  Punishment for either of them to fight after the War was suspended. She summoned him to this place for a fight. The doubt was about who on the side of Noir survived and the Servant he would bring to face Caster of Red. She knows perfectly well that Caster has no chance against Assassin or Lancer in battle, but he still has **_Talents_** that could make him win if the adversary goes down the guard. In everything it is almost better to prepare to face the Night's rage.

That's when she sees him approaching and does not come alone. Noir and Lancer of Black wore slight injuries, but nothing serious. He noticed the whole place was covered in grass and bases, surely there was some Baseball event before the whole catastrophe. Thinking about that **_Sport_** puts him in a bad mood by remembering the stupid Takeshi Yamamoto.

"I thought you would come using some **_Space Skill_** to get here," Edewlfelt says, holding in her right hand a **_Folding Chair_**. "Actually things came to a standstill almost an hour ago. It took time because before we came, we went for something to entertain the hunger," he confesses without guilty seeing the Magus of blonde hair to be surprised.

"Do you mean that you made me wait longer than necessary?" She then sees, his eyes made a mockery of her. "We lost more than thirty _**Dolls**_ , the rest of us are fine if you ask." Luvia is surprised because she had expected to hear he had some drop in his group, but it was not. She underestimated him and is likely to have **_Abilities_** that even Byakuran-san doesn't know.

Tsuna brings out a **_Clock Hand_** , identical to the one used as a Weapon during the last battle. This is a sign to Luvia that he would kill her. The next thing is to be disbelieved to see him nail this weapon out of nowhere on the ground. He begins to take off his **_Coat_** which he places on the **_Clock Needle_**. He begins to remove his **_Black Gloves_** that have been very damaged. From above falls a figure in front of Luviagelita, is on its knees and when it rises, is revealed is none other than Genkishi.

"Do you want to interfere?" Noir asks the newcomer. Genkishi points his hands towards his **_Swords_**. "Okay, Genkishi-san. This is something I want to do, please." the user of **_Mist Flames_** only obeys his Boss, but Tsuna smiles as the swordsman gives in to Edelfelt's request.

"What I don't know is if you're going to face me or will Lancer of Black do it, or do you both plan to do it at the same time?" The blonde Magus questioned with some mockery. "Caster is not here and Lancer will not find it if she stays here." both Master and Servant have checked Byakuran's influence on her.

"You need to worry more about yourself and less about your Servant. As for your question, I will be your only opponent." the pair of **_Gloves_** are cremated in Tsuna's hand very easily.

"I recommend you use all your Power. Regarding your Servant, it is a matter for later," he indicates beginning to advance and Genkishi takes distance allowing both Masters to face. "You will use **_Fortuna_** to face me?" Luvia sees him smile at the question.

"I don't need **_Fortuna_** to beat someone like you," he says, earning Luviagelita's anger, who shows it in her face. The killer's words were the last thing said before she went into battle. The floor where she stood was filled with cracks by force. At an impressive speed she reaches him who takes a step backward while leaning back slightly avoiding the blow of Edelfelt's Weapon.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital; 09:53 hrs.**

Shamal sighs, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. Byakuran had sent Genkishi not only to protect Edelfelt, but to ascertain the situation of the Battle. As soon as Tsuna began his march towards **Tokyo Dome** on foot, Genkishi took advantage and came to report and take orders from his Boss. Now Byakuran has related the events. Which explains why Rosso was in a bad mood, the **Noir Dolls** been in stand by, Rosemary bringing Xian Long... anyway, a whole headache.

"Are you worried?" The pervert doctor tries to find out. "Luvia-chan ruined it. I thought she meant that she would sort things out by trying to reason with him, not complicate things to such an extent," the albino sighs.

"Well, we cannot do anything, just prepare to treat their wounds when they return." the two have no doubt that Tsuna did not kill Luvia, they know enough to know the Sky Arcobaleno considers already has been too much blood spilled for this War. It is definitive that Luviagelita Edelfelt was out of the War today.

Even if she continues to participate, the side of Tsuna has no way to win, however the presence of her would generate mistrust and the inability to work together... it was also her decision to face Tsuna, she will have to pay the consequences even for Boss **Millefiore** 's relief will not be with the life of her.

"Changing the subject, how's the little baby?" Sky Mare asks. "Just a little dehydrated and tired. In one day she will be well enough to be discharged." the Hitman of **_Trident Mosquitoes_** is not happy about it. He is happy that the girl recovered quickly, but this bitter because Tsuna had to resort to **_Criticism Shot_** to save her. That girl got **_Flames of Night_** and the sad thing is that she has a **_Genetic Disease_** that causes her to have a weak condition and is likely to die in a few years.

"That's good news, but you don't look very animated." Byakuran notes noting the seriousness in the Hitman. "It's just that I feel sorry for children who have to go through something like that. But it also reminds me of Tsuna is what he give of himself to make others happy... I have no doubt he could do something for the little one now that their paths have crossed." the Boss **Millefiore** smiles with regret.

"In many **Different Worlds** , I have seen Tsu-chan move for the sake of others, he will cross heaven or hell all to see the smiles of those he loves," Byakuran mentions nostalgically.

"He always breaks the limits... even if I am his enemy, it is painful to see how far he can go even if no one thanks him... maybe that's why when I was his enemy I did not stop hating him and it's because deep down I always wanted someone like him to save me. It's funny how we saved each other and killed each other... well, I could never kill him in any world after the first time he killed me." the sad, teasing and melancholic smile showed how much all that affected him.

"Tsu-chan can be terrifying more than anyone when he is triggered by hatred. Sometimes I learn it firsthand." Gesso mentions it with a joking tone but the pervert doctor distinguishes it is really truth what he says.

"I doubt if any female version of you stays with him," the doubt of Shamal causes bewilderment in him. The albino smiles mischievously.

"That's very personal, Shamal-kun. I am almost considering you are proposing to me, but in this World I'm not interested or attracted by men." Byakuran says in a joking but serious way and does not stop to laugh at seeing the face of mortification of the doctor of the **_666 Lethal Diseases_** by implication of his sexual preferences.

 **Tokyo Dome; 10:01 hrs.**

Since the ground, Luviagelita seeks to rejoin. She does it with difficulty after the blows she has received. Genkishi found why his boss's ally told Luviagelita-sama he not to use **_Fortuna_** to defeat her. She is the kind of person rooted in honor unable to use something she considers a coward. She was in a deplorable state, her clothes seriously damaged, bruises and scratches covering her body. Luvia breathes heavily holding her side.

Luviagelita Edelfelt found in Noir the worst opponent she could haveh. He was someone who could read her with such easily, no attempt to hurt it has worked and the worst part is that all the damage she has received is not due to any blow of Noir... the worst thing is that he has not hit her, at least directly. The killer has used the force and power of itself against her, dodging and making herself hit the place being this because everything was full of craters and debris.

The swordsman was impressed because Luviagelita-sama has remained in that state even if Noir has not hit her, understand that he does not like to hit women unless they are enemies... that meant that Noir was not going to kill her which brought relief in Genkishi.

"Your hand..." the abandoned twin says as if nothing and Luvia heeded what he comments. She sees the back of her own hand and discovers to her disbelief her **_Command Spells_** have disappeared.

"I said that Caster of Red would be dealt with, but I never specified Lancer would be the one to eliminate him. I chose Caster of Black to be the one who would destroy your Servant, Lancer is very cautious and she would never let me go on my own, so I had to bring her." the Craftsman of the night explains before reaching the blonde hair Magus.

"This is over," he pronounced, touching her forehead with his index finger. As soon as she is touched, she passes by the side of him and falls to the ground being unconscious. He only had to use **_Fantasia_** to make her sleep knowing that even without Servant she would want to fight, which he can not allow or break the  Rules and **Vindice** would seek to eliminate her... pride can often be the doom of whoever.

"Take her and retire. You must take her to where Shamal." the Ex-Vindice suggests the Swordsman who approaches Edelfelt to whom he carries with care.

"To think that I would see Byakuran Gesso's number one fanboy take care of someone other than him... it really surprises me." the creator of **_Fortuna_** comments jokingly, earning a dark look from the green-eyed man.

"You should not be surprised, on the way you said you were not going to kill her because she was the future wife of Byakuran Gesso and she has gained the approval of Genkishi," the three turn to the entrance and see the fox girl arrive. The named warrior is surprised by the deductions that Noir has obtained and reluctantly admits he is right. The reason he has accepted Luviagelita Edelfelt as the possible wife of his Boss is because she made him happy... it is the first time he has seen his Boss so comfortable and happy with someone.

"I thank you for not killing her, Noir." Tsuna and his two Servants see the seriousness and firmness in gratitude. "I don't know what will happen as a result of the War, which will come later. Your duty will be to take care of them two... even if you're not a **_Funeral Wreath_** , you are the most loyal person in Byakuran's side... feel proud of it, Genkishi." the swordsman is surprised but he smiles.

"I appreciate your words. I withdraw." what Genkishi just said was true. He has always been jealous of not being a **_Funeral Wreath_** , someone inferior to Torikabuto when he was chosen in his instead for such a prestigious place. He knows the killer enough to know that he is not lying and that makes him feel better.

With some luck it could be this young woman whom he would protect for the good of his Boss being she the happiness of Byakuran Gesso... yes, protecting the happiness of his Boss was a better job instead of being a **_Funeral Wreath_**.

...

The trio see the warrior go to take the Magus so that her wounds can be healed. "That was very nice of you," Tamamo says with a smile to her Master. The killer finishes of recovers his **_Coat_** and putting it on. It is when the golden-eyed Servant finishes giving the compliment that he unearths his Improvised Weapon.

"Can be. Although I was limited enough not to cause her a serious injury." The **_Clock Hand_** disappears as if it never existed. Both Servants know that a blow from Tsuna can be lethal, Caster of Black has very present the memory of him piercing the chest of Mukuro Rokudo with great facility.

"Are you okay, Caster?, Did you have a problem?" The golden-eyed girl smiles, touched by his concern. "It was easy thanks to the information you gave me." the twin of the night nods feeling more calm to know she was not hurt.

"I see, I'm glad you're okay." because he decided to send Caster to eliminate the Servant of Luviagelita is simple, it's because of the **_Skill_** that Tamamo possesses. He did not lie when he said without the restrictions imposed by the **_Grail System_** she would be the most powerful Servant of this  War, but although the **_Parameters_** of Tamamo are low, she can improve them as she gets to eliminate enemy Servants.

The **_Jiang Shi_** did not serve to improve the **_Capacities_** of Caster, of the contrary she long ago would have become a **_Servant of First Category_**. With this she has improved her **_Parameters_** , because of the hard tests, the battles she has had to survive, all this has given her experience that has helped push her **_Skills_** have succeeded by eliminate the Famous writer.

"What will happen now?" The Queen of **Land of Shadows** asks, unable to not notice the differences that this might entail to what she has seen... were entering unknown terrain. Tsuna can feel the fear in Scáthach, a fear of the unknown. A fear that he himself feels and knows Semiramis felt when she learned that they had yet to fight and to recognize everything was against them.

"I don't know, but I can assure you, I feel just like you." Noir admits without embarrassment. "I don't understand. Why did they decide on a three-day deadline?, They could let it all end today. Instead we have been placed in a precarious situation." the beautiful red-eyed woman argues between frustrated and worried.

"Maybe I have an idea, but it's quite complicated... you could say they found the solution to everything at our expense." Caster being in her life Counselor and Consultant, she could easily give an idea of what her Master has deduced.

Tamamo can recognize and feel in Tsuna-san and Lancer the doubt, the fear and uncertainty. However she smiles because even with the possibility of dying, not to see Hakuno after the War, to forget her, she has been saved... Hakuno will live at the end of the War. Tamamo No Mae retains hope. Along with Hakuno, Tsuna-san is the most special person she has ever met in this life, in this **World**. She takes the hand of her Master making him fix his affection on her.

"No matter what we have to face, I'm sure we will, Rider said that together we are invincible and I feel the same... I'm sure we will overcome everything," she sees Tsuna-san is surprised.

"I can assure you will, you win. I know because I have the best Master that can come to exist." Noir blushes impressed by the optimism of Caster of Black. The Sky Arcobaleno smiles unable to erase the blush on his face.

"I thought those words were just for Kishinami." Tamamo blushes, looking at him firmly. "They are words to whom I consider special and apart from Hakuno, for me you are special." he blushes more than before. Caster blushes and holds more strongly the hand of her Master.

"Let's stop wasting time and go with the others, Hakuno is waiting for us. she makes her way at a rapid pace without letting go of the killer's hand from the night. Lancer is surprised by the words of her allied Servant.

The beautiful Queen carried by her jealousy wants Caster to let go of her Master's hand, but her thoughts are cut instantly when she feels her hand is taken and feel something pulls from her hand... Lancer soon finds out Tsuna has taken her hand with a soft smile for her showing that he had recovered some hope.

Scáthach clings to his hand with a smile, letting herself be carried along with Tsuna by the enthusiasm of Tamamo who has returned some hope for both of them. As their hands are united feel the words of the girl with golden eyes become more real... yes, all together are invincible and will be able to see a sunrise after the War.

* * *

Omake: a time break.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital; 00:32 hrs.**

Things had been exhausting shortly after returning. Talking to Fiore, Hakuno and the others what happened in the battle of hours ago, checking Evelyn's situation, apologizing to Vincent for being unable to save him, talking to Byakuran and Basil about his suspicions and Adelheid, discussing matters with Shamal regarding Xian Long. Check if everything was ok as far as his **_Familiars_**... it was a rather busy day.

It's late at night and Luna wants to talk to him. Something that has taken time to do with everything that happened during the course of the day and needs to do it as soon as possible. At the moment Rosemary will be watching Xian Long and Byakuran and Genkishi will be aware of what happens... is the opportune moment to take a short break.

...

The **Room 27** had a good light, just as she allowed him to see the small object in her hands. "I told you I'd get it, would not I?" Her red eyes see the haughty woman with her peculiar yellow-gray eyes watching her. She had already anticipated having to endure the petulance of depraved Servant, but what she got was worth the price.

"I did not imagine you would do it so fast, I admit I underestimated you." Lancer of Black confesses slightly impressed. Assassin recharges herself on the wall by crossing her arms.

"It would have been easier for you to ask Tsuna. Don't be confused, in fact I was more favorable because thanks to this you are forced to recognize my greatness." the Queen of Assyria expresses between joking and arrogant. Scáthach's attention was on the **_Rain Pacifier_** in her hands. She knows perfectly well that Tsuna would never have refused to give him this object if she asked him, but she asked the Assassin of Black precisely to avoid him knowing about his decision to be his Arcobaleno Rain.

She thought she lost him forever when Tsuna fired **_Criticism Shot_** , at which point she understood she did not want to be away from him. Even if she reached the **Throne of Heroes** and remembered him, she would be far from him forever, but with this she could see him again after death. Semiramis knows what her comrade Servant  Plans, it was something ridiculous, but she has chosen to let it be, for now there are more important things to solve first, at least Tsuna already has his three Arcobalenos, although this leaves three Vacant Places.

Luna sitting on the bed, watching her companions Arcobaleno. Watching Mei who was in her **_Human Form_** covered the white sheets and Salakief in her **_First Form_** eats a Peach. Rosso thinks Lancer is being ridiculous not to tell Tsuna what she plans on, but she anticipated things would be resolved later. For now Rider wants to be on the lookout for Evelyn, that was fine, after all the Paladin was happy that they could protect at least that little girl.

The door opens and through it enters Noir. Immediately the Warrior Queen hides **_Rain Pacifier_** and she has activated it a few minutes back when Assassin delivered the **_Object_** to her. The killer is surprised to see them four in the same place, but he does not see it as something bad, but nothing unexpected.

"At the end you arrive." being in a good mood Assassin of Black comments to her Master. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time talking to Fiore." none of them considered that as a bad thing, the young Yggdmillennia was the only person outside the **Mafia** who comforted him. For Fiore, Tsuna is not only a killer, he is a great person.

"Listen to you say that, it makes me feel jealous... very, very jealous," the depraved Queen says with a malicious grin advancing towards her Master wagging her hips provocatively making him blush.

"W-ell, I..." he tries to say, but the long-haired woman surrounds his neck gently giving a slight laugh. "I'm not mad at you, but you'll have to make me feel better," the Sky Arcobaleno smiles, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know," he replies before noticing any other unusual thing about the Bureau next to the Bed. "And those Bottles?" the Craftsman of the night asks, identifying all those bottles of High-Quality Wine.

"I got your favorite kitten to get them. There is no one who claims them and it would be a waste to leave them abandoned in a **Ruined City**." he concludes that basically the Wine is stolen... by now it does not matter, he will let it go by this time.

"What are you planning?" Tsuna asks, looking up at his beloved Queen. "I just thought it would be a good idea to celebrate you have managed to wake **_Fortuna_**... although it is debatable because the  War is not over, at least we are still alive." the others are looking at each other and soon smile at giving her the reason.

The Four Arcobalenos present have the _**Memories**_ of the **Three Futures**. Drinking Wine and chatting were something they did on rare occasions. At some point that became a kind of contest to drink and give confessions... something that became intimate at some point. This was the first time that the four of them would drink together without anyone missing for dying in the War... the first time they drank during the  War.

None ended up drunk, Scáthach for her **_Rain Flames_** the effect of alcohol was very weak, Luna diluted it quickly thanks to **_Storm Flames_** , Semiramis was a great drinker and her body was quickly recovered by **_Sun Flames_** and himself by the high power of **_Sky Flame_** and **_Flame of Night_** easily eliminated alcohol and its effects on his **_System_**. None would end up drunk, but it would help to relieve the tensions a little and to forget for a moment that the War is not yet finished. It is likely Mei wants to join them just like Salakief.

"With all that happened, I don't see why not." the words of Lancer of Black are enough for everyone to agree... in short, it will be a long night.

* * *

 **Okay, this is the end of the chapter, we are getting closer to the end. Heng Wu has been eliminated, the Chinese Triads destroyed, Caster of Red annihilated and Luvia out of competition. The war is not over and the three-day deadline will be explained in the next chapter. For now I leave the extension of the Tsuna's Abilities, Familiars, Weapons and others, as well as a last update on the Servants.**

 ** _Killer Instinct_** : The impulse that seeks and guarantees the survival and elimination of everything that is considered a threat to his well-being. Is the counterpart of **_Vongola Intuition_** as it is driven by its own well-being and is stronger as Tsuna is closer to own death being much more precise but requiring a time of reaction for its full use without dying in the process... the talent to see beyond everything around him.

At the same time the process of thinking, perception of time and analysis is faster and superior... is comparable to cold and fast thinking where the emotions that trigger the desire and need to live improve the **_Capabilities_** of **_Killer Instinct_** and its effectiveness to find the right way to survive under various circumstances and kill what threatens personal safety... Tsuna the closer he is to die, **_Killer Instinct_** allows him to know more about himself and his own limits.

 ** _Fortuna Rebirth_** : is the **_Magecraft_** born of the combination of **_Deathperation Flames_** and **_Prana_**. Can be considered as a completely different level that surpasses the power of both powers. The only one that **_Fortuna_** can use is Tsuna by requiring the combination and **_Balance_** of **_Sky Flame_** and **_Flame of Night_** , as well as the **_Zero Point Breakthrought_** effect to condense both energies to avoid overflowing.

The **_Effects_** and **_Abilities_** of each **_Flame_** can be combined bringing a **_New Effect_**. The **_Fortuna's Abilities_** surpasses and gives greater versatility compared to natural **_Flames_**. Now having access to all its power and being the Sky Arcobaleno, **_Fortuna Rebirth_** is a powerful power that surpasses the **_True Magics_**.

- ** _Veniality_** : is the absolute power of **_Space_** and allows Tsuna to move at **_Dimensional Level_**. Unlike **_Flame of Night_** , it's faster and doesn't need the creation of **_Portals_** like **_Warp Hole_** so that Tsuna can move at a **_Spatial Level_**. The defect comes in not being able to move parts of his body, only the whole body... besides can move **_Distant Objects_** into his gaze. Its power makes possible attacks can damage **_Dimensional Level_**.

Because it is the **_Eighth Element_** , the **World** cannot reform to avoid the effects of **_Veniality_** whose ability can even open **_Portals_** to **Other Worlds** and **_Different Dimensions_**. To cross **_Dimension_** s and **Worlds** is impossible being that the body of any would be destroyed by the **_Alterations_** that exist between the **Worlds** and **_Realities_**.

- ** _Gravity_** : **_Total Manipulation_** of the surrounding gravity. Unlike **_Earth Flame_** , **_Gravity_** allows greater _**Control**_ to the degree of altering **_Polarity_** and **_Attraction_** and its power is not necessarily stronger when manifested in the body of the user and it don't need to create **_Spheres of Gravity_**. Now that **_Fortuna_** is complete, Tsuna can able to **_Alter Gravity_** around him or in a **_Remote Area_** either by raising or reducing it. Can **_Repel_** or **_Retain_** a limited amount of objectives, as well as to facilitate his **_Mobility_** in the moments that are convenient.

- ** _Origin_** : was born from **_Endlessly_** and **_Gravity_**. Using **_Oath Flame_** as a base, **_Origin_** was born whose ability emulates **_Oath Flame_** , but to a higher level because it restores the body instantly. Not only **_Bones_** , even **_Destroyed Organs_** , **_Arteries_** , **_Cartilage_** , **_Tendons_** , etc. **_Origin_** restored the body and avoid being destroyed... it was as if the **_Time_** of his body was a **World** that is restored by retrogressing in the **_Time_**.

Is such the **_Origin Quality_** that would allow Tsuna to move through **_Dimensions_** and **_Worlds_** without side effects or his body and soul being destroyed or affected by **_Dimensional Distortion_** as compared to the Byakuran attempt that brought Ghost as a result... Tsuna couldn't be rejected by the **Worlds** and their respective **_Systems_** avoiding to cause some damage in the **_Reality_** and **_Existence_** like a **_Paradox_**... this power can be used to known and alter the origin of various existences.

- ** _Endlessly_** : Born of **_Sky Flames_** and **_Magecraft_**. Has the power of **_Adaptability_** and **_Synchronization_** allowing to combine the diverse **_Fortuna's Abilities_** to create new  Abilities able to alter **_Time_** , **_Space_** , **_Dimension_** , **_Plane_** and **_Reality_**. A comparison of **_Sky Flames_**... its manifestation is not based on creation of fire, but on the alteration and modification of **_Time_**. An example of it is the creation of **_Familiars_** using as base or point of reference some living being and even object... this allows the **_Familiars_** created of living beings or **_Organic Matter_** to acquire **_Abilities_** and a **_Human Form_** besides the original one that they had in a beginning.

The **_Ability Endlessly_** is the absolute power to manipulate **_Time_** without the complication that the **World** and its essence are affected by which the **World** doesn't try to reform it being that it is not something unnatural being the essence of the same death that drives the energy of the **_Dying Will Flames_**. However its use requires an excessive amount of **_Prana_** and **_Flames_** and references of **Time and Place** limiting too much its use over **_Time_** but being more used to enhance other **_Abilities_** and **_Creation_** of these... its complete potential is unknown yet.

- ** _Acceleratio (Acceleration)_** : The power of **_Activation_** is surpassed by **_Acceleratio_** that not only accelerates the **_Cellular Activity_** , but also the **_Speed_** and **_Time of Reaction_** on a scale greater than the **_Sun Flame_** to the degree of regenerate wounds almost instantly. However in low levels causes high tension in the body that becomes pain... this power is more focused on speed. This **_Magecraft_** can be used in **_Objects_**.

- ** _Rivière (River)_** : This **_Ability_** allows the **_Flow_** of attacks and movements of the user, also has the quality of weakening effects of all kinds, slow the movements of those around, as well as greater control in the flow of **_Prana_** and **_Flames_** as well as currents in a river. With its liberated potential, can now control **_Water_** and its various ways.

Now **_Fortuna_** is complete and can use **_Rivière_** to a much higher level capable of creating a **_Field_** of **_Effect_** that can even paralyze any **_Corporal Actions_** of those around him, the power to stop their **_Motor Functions_** and **_Vital Organs_**... cause death. Yet it is a **_Skill_** that Tsuna will never use when he has close Allies into the **_Range_**.

- ** _La Résistance (The Resistance)_** : This power is derived from **_Lightning Flame_** , its specialty comes in raising the **_Resistance_** of the body or objects, it can also create electricity that raises the response of the body in various forms and gives a high resistance to electricity approaching a little **_Electricco Cuoio_**. It also enhances rapid thinking and response... has recently gained the _**Capacity**_ to give **_Solidity_** to the **_Intangible_**.

- ** _Disaster_** : Created from **_Storm Flame_** , has the Power to weaken and damage everything it touches, including effects of some **_Power_** or **_Ability_** , in turn can damage the **_Cells_** of its victims causing recovery is much slower... most the cases the victim dies after receiving a fatal injury provoked by **_Disaster_**. One of its effects is that Tsuna's attacks do more damage more easily.

- ** _Shinryaku (Invasion)_** : **_Replication Capability_**. As such, it's suitable for anything that involves increasing the size and Multiplication of Numbers of any **_Object_**... even is able to replicate **_Objects_ ** created by high **_Thaumaturgy_** although with a cost of **_Prana_** and **_Flames_** elevated depending on the **_Rank_** and **_Level_**... the more **_Rare_** and **_Unique_** the **_Materials_** the greater the difficulty and **_Fortuna_** it's hard to copy something created within the  Holy or Demonic Category.

Its Invasion effect allows the manifestation and amplification of the **_Abilities of Fortuna_** and even is able to alter and affect **_Skills_** that imply **_Creation or Manipulation of Areas_** being highly advantageous when the enemy realizes  Techniques that involve a great area, such as to **_Create a Cyclone_** or a **_Field of force impermeable_** and can even alter to a certain extent the **_Reality Marbles_**.

- ** _Traum (Dream)_** : the power of **_Illusions_** is much stronger than **_Mist Flames_**. It is the **_Deformation_** of the **_Environment_** that can easily be confused with the **_Reality_** being extremely difficult to recognize if it is an **_Illusion_** or if the **World** is changing... if not careful even the **World** can believe what is shown by **_Traum_** is real.

- ** _Arktisch (Arctic)_** : the power of the cold and its multiple forms. It can be considered as an **_Enhancer_** to elevate **_Blackout_** 's destructive power to levels previously incapable of being reached. Compared to **_Blackout_** , **_Arktisch_** focuses more on destroying and damaging being his most violent power... its coldness can freeze at the **_Cellular Level_** and even reach the **_Absolute Zero_**.

- ** _Vitalità (Vitality)_** : unlike all the **_Different Abilities_** between each of the **_Deathperation Flames_** , **_Vitalità_** possesses greater improvement. It makes possible the control of everything that involves **_Vegetation_** making this a very Versatile and useful **_Skill_**.

- ** _Fantasia (Phantasy)_** : **_Fantasia's Ability_** is different from **_Traum_**. **_Traum_** focuses on **_Illusions_** that affect the **_Environment_** while **_Fantasia_** affects the perception of its victims. It is very difficult to perceive the effects of **_Fantasia_** being too subtle and can cause those affected to believe what Tsuna wants... in combination with **_Endlessly_** can Destroy and Break the **_Minds_** confusing them and making it difficult to know the difference between **_Reality_** and **_Fantasy_**.

- ** _Snizhenuye (Decadence)_** : can **_Deteriorate_** everything that comes in contact with this power. In comparison to **_Disaster_** , the effect is more damaging by focusing on **_Distort_** the environment of something within the  Category: Place or World... even Corrupt and Deform everything it touch, especially **_Fields of Force_** , **_Personal Dimensions_** , **_Reality Marble_** , to name a few examples.

- ** _Tractatio (Manipulation)_** : the talent to know, alter and control the nature of the **_Materials_** that come within his range of vision and Tsuna comes to know throughout his existence. The derivation born of **_Mountain Flame_** becomes a **_Tactical Ability and Knowledge_** for the use of **_Matter of all kinds_**... allows to find and to discover the weaknesses of any **_Material Existence_** or **_Environment_**.

- ** _Skapande (Creation)_** : its potential is driven by **_Tractatio_**. Mixing this **_Skill_** with **_Tractatio_** it is possible to create different **_Objects_** to provide of **_Multiple Utilities_** within  Category: Material, even can be given the birth of **_New Materials_** using what is within reach of the Knowledge Acquired.

- ** _Blackout_** : **_Ability_** for perfect and absolute control over freezing power. Can be formed from the heat in the **_Environment_** or from the energy around him. Doesn't need direct contact to operate, has the **_Ability_** to seal just like **_Zero Point Breakthrought_**. This **_Ice_** can't be melted or destroyed unless it is Tsuna who wants it or faces a power or strenght of high power.

The enemy energy used for **_Blackout_** provides new energy for Tsuna... he can get **_Deathperation Flames_** or **_Prana_** depending on the energy where it is derived. Even has the capacity to create weak explosions that form a small haze that blinds the enemy depending on the energy used.

- ** _False Paradise/Imperia Panorama, Clockwork Prison_** : A **World**?, A **_Reality Marble_**?, the most accurate way to describe what it is would be: A **_Distant Different Dimension_**. The **False Paradise** created by the Sacrifice of Uni Giglio Nero was used as a basis to create this **_Dimension_** through a process close to that of a **_Reality Marble_**. A **Place** whose Manifestation means the Alteration or Destruction of the **World**.

A complex place, a River, Wind, Flowers, Trees, Grass, Broken Chains, Ruins of a Prison and Old Constructions. On the horizon a Sun at same time Stained Glass Windows in the black and blue Sky looking like an attempt of the day and the night to live together. The face of a **_Clock_** with several hands turning in both directions and some hands stopped... all this is the reflection of a **Broken World** that remind the ancient stories of a **Strange World**.

The Machine Work without stopping just like the **World** itself does... it was the perfect combination of desolate ruins emulating Cemetery, History, Death, Life, Rebirth, Tragedy and Beauty... something that at some point was **The Promised Land** called **Paradise**.

Using the **_Seven Elements of the Rainbow_** has created this far-away place impossible to reach for anyone who is not one of Tsuna Von Veckenschtein's Arcobalenos. This **_Existence_** is linked to the **_World_** , **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** and Tsuna. It comes to form a Chain that protects the **_Tri-Ni-Sette Policy_** , the Soul of the Arcobalenos, **_Tsuna's Familiars_** and the **_Balance_** of the **_World_** being this place the final destiny of the Last Arcobalenos and **_Familiars_** after their deaths.

However, this also happens to be a **_Personal Dimension_** for the Arcobalenos in which you can send, save or take **_Objects_** or **_Items_**... **_Imperia Panorama_** cannot manifest itself in the **World** and instead creates a replica that replicates a small part of the **_Distant Dimension_** when Tsuna uses his power like Sky Arcobaleno being this the **_Complex Distorted Clock_** or its **_Components_** being a more direct representation of the power of **_Fortuna Rebirth_** of **_Physical Form_**.

- ** _Dying Will Flames/Deathperation Flames_** : **_Shinuki no Hono_** , **_Dying Will Flames_** or **_Deathperation Flame_**. They are described as a **_Form of Energy of High Density_** and refined by the **_Life Force_** of each living being. It is according to the emotions that each person possesses, its **_Battle Aura_** differs. Compared to the **_Aura_** , this is a **_Phenomenon_** that only very few acquire, it becomes the **_Willpower_** of each person manifesting in these **_Flames_** , the will we possess even beyond death. Each **_Deathperation Flame_** is unique and possesses its own destructive **_Abilities_** and Powers.

 ** _Deathperation Flames_** are categorized by their **_Purity_** according to the feelings and goals of each, in turn they are divided in **_Flames of Sky_** or **_Flames of Earth_** respectively of both categories there are Seven... the **_Eighth Element: Flames of Night_** is the strongest of all being the main power of **Vindice**. Tsuna has access to the **_Fifteen Dying Will Flames_** and being driven by **_Prana_** its potential reaches unimaginable scales being one of the Basis for the creation of **_Fortuna_**.

Techniques:

- ** _Warp Hole_** : is a Technique in which, through the use of the **_Flame of Night_** , the user can create a **_Portal_** to **Another Location**. The **_Portal_** can also be given a **_Gravitational Ability_** (reminiscent of a **_Black Hole_** ) to be used to forcibly draw something inside.

- ** _Empower_** : with this power is able to lend his allies **_Flame Energy_**. If the **Vindice** don't get **_Flame Energy_** from him, they cannot use their **_Abilities_** , they're tired and have difficulty breathing... this talent has been improved to the extent of being able to delay even **_Deadly Diseases_** by compacting and modifying its use.

- ** _Short Warp_** : Tsuna can use his **_Teleportation Abilities_** to instantly **_Warp Short Distances_**. This  Technique is used to move behind enemies or dodge their attacks. He can **_Short Warp_** even part of his body in this way he can attack from different directions or hit a Target outside his **_Attack Range_**.

- ** _Spedd of Light Warp Hole_** : is a Technique used by Bermuda Von Veckenschtein in which the user creates a circle of **_Warp Holes_** and travels through them multiple times. Once his acceleration reaches the **_Speed of Light_** , the user creates a **_Warp Hole_** above his enemy to propel himself at them at light speed to crush them... Tsuna has recently perfected and improved this  Technique where he creates **_Multiple Warp Holes_** at various points making it more complicated to stop or anticipate where the Final Attack will come from.

- ** _Corruption_** : it is a Technique derived from **_Veniality_** and its **_Space Power_**. Can corrupt the **_Fire_** of any  Type of **_Dying Will Flame_** according to Tsuna's wishes _._

- ** _Petrification_** : **_Endlessly Ability_** to turn **_Stone_** to whatever it is and once the Target becomes _**Stone**_ , its body becomes **_Dust_**... equal to the  Passage of Time that is said to take everything to be **_Dust_** as it was at first.

- ** _Graveyard dei Sospiri_** : Absolute Execution Technique capable of killing every enemy within the **Zone**. Attacks and Seals those within the **_Range_** being impossible to escape... it is only possible to use it in Closed Places.

- ** _Frost Canvas_** : with the **_Crows of Salakief_** flying over a Zone can altered the  Weather with **_Fortuna_** by means of the **_Abilities_** ; **_Shinryako_** , **_Blackout_** , **_Arktisch_** and **_Endlessly_**. He can alter the climate with **_Shinryako's Ability_** by expanding on the place the effect of freezing power of **_Arktisch_** creating **_Snow_** with the properties of **_Blackout_** to Cancel much of the **_Dying Will Flames_** of those who are in its range

This Technique was very advantageous, it had its defects because it occupied a great amount of **_Prana_** and **_Flames_** at the same time required the aid of Salakief in Form of **_Ravens_** to spread and to Alter the Climate. This is an effective **_Limiting Field_** created by **_Shinryako_** against **_Flames_** users, but those of **_Prana_** are not affected except by the cold... one of the additional advantages is to affect the mobility of the enemy because of the frigidity caused by the cold.

- ** _Death Theater, Night of Execution_** : The use and creation of **_Automatons; Noir Doll_**. Summons Fifty **_Noir Dolls_** to fight in the **Battlefield** as each **_Automata_** has **_Killing Abilities_** comparable to the original. Each **_Noir Doll_** is distinguished among the others by a **_Poker Card_** in the base of its **_Hat_**... each **_Card_** is the identification of each **_Doll_** , the two **_Joker Dolls_** being with some **_Special Ability_** and this can vary depending on what Tsuna decided to create them.

- ** _Frostcraft_** : The unique capacity to create **_Weapons_** or **_Ice Objects_**. The Versatility of this  Technique lies in its Multiple Uses according to the circumstances presented. It is possible to imbue **_Effects_** of the multiple **_Deathperation Flames_** in whatever is created by **_Frostcraft_**.

- ** _Nightcraft_** : It's the creation of everything related to **_Silent Arts_** like **_Strings_** , **_Scissors_** , **_Blades_** , **_Chains_** and other **_Objects_** used by Tsuna as **_Tools_** to kill. Between everything that can be used as a Weapon enter the **_Distorted Clock's Parts_** such as its **_Hands_** , **_Gears_** , etc. These **_Items_** can have the characteristics of some **_Fortuna's Ability_** making it something of High Versatility.

- ** _Time Device_** : **_Endlessly_** allows **_Absolute Time Control_**. However, in combination with **_Origin_** and **_Veniality_** ; **_Time Device_** is the **_Abilit_ _y_** to **_Manipulate Time_** and various  Points in a more precise way being more specific to change an event or effect without altering the **World** or damage its **Structure**... an example of this is to restore the **Point of origin** of what he want to recover and as Sky Arcobaleno has the power to Alter and Restore including the **_Balance of the World_**... its true potential is unknown yet.

The use of this power manifests itself in the **_Presence_** of the **_Replica of Imperia Panorama's Distorted Clock_** or more commonly hear the  Strident Noise of the **_Clock Hands_** to move in some way...

- ** _Gravity World_** : the Final Level of **_Absolute Control_** over gravity. The **_Abilities_** ; **_Endlessly_** and **_Veniality_** in conjunction with **_Gravity_** being the main force, it can manipulate gravity to a more precise degree without having to modify the **_Environment_**... this capacity is much finer, accurate, complex and powerful allowing even to alter gravity in  Targets selectively without affecting others or _**Control**_ and Distort the **_Environment_** and its elements... a power that can be used at any time and any circumstance without the need to create a **_Limited Field_**.

- ** _Dark Hole_** : rips the **_Reality_** and drags the enemie to a **_Dark Dimension_** created by Tsuna and nothing can escape before the manifestations of the innumerable **_Dimensional Breakdowns_**... being there is the end to die and being destroyed whoever and whatever is due to the multiple **_Dimensional Distortion_** that shatters its victims for the **_Unstable Existence_** between all the **_Dimensions_** in one place.

- ** _Finale Blackwaltz_** : the Power to overcome the **_Speed of Light_**. It is the Final Attack that allows Tsuna to move faster than the **_Light_**. The **_Veniality_** and **_Endlessly Skills_** allow to overcome the **_Speed of Light_** bringing the possibility as an additional **_Effect the Skill: Petrification_** , getting to start its **_Effect_** on the wounds inflicted on the enemies. The defect comes in that the friction and speed destroy the body of Tsuna internally, but with Origin this is no longer a problem... **_Finale Blackwaltz_** allows to damage and destroy whatever it is no matter what it is... it's possible to overcome even more the **_Speed of Light_** as the control over this Power improves.

- ** _Paradigm Distortion_** : the power of this Technique is the Alteration and Modification of an existence such as **_Dimension_** , **_Reality_** , **_Limited Field_** or that created by **_Endlessly_** as the **_Familiars_**. It can be said is the possibility of changing a **World**... its true limit is still unknown... although it is said to be comparable to the creation of the origin of a **World**.

 ** _Familiars_** : creatures created by the power of **_Endlessly_** using as base a living being that was to the **_Doors of Death_** without importing the  Species as long as it is something of **_Organic Matter_**... it is possible to create **_Familiars_** using **_Inorganic Matter_** as base, but they will be more weak. The **_Familiars_** get to acquire **_Special and Unique Skills_** coming to vary according to their  Personal Characteristics.

The **_Familiars_** have a Deep **_Connection_** with Tsuna and vice versa so they will always know the situation of their owner and same time Tsuna will know what happens to them... The **_Familiars_** can only die if Tsuna dies, but can be injured. For the creation it requires a **_Special Ritual_** , now with **_Fortuna_** awake, said **_Ritual_** is no longer required and instead **_Time Device_** with **_Endlessly_** is used to create them... **_Familiars_** are not affected by **_Illusions_** and are immune to **_Magecraft_** and **_Deathperation Flames_**.

-Salakief: the **_First Familiar_** of Tsuna. A **_Raven_** that was saved by Tsuna after he escaped from **Vendicare** to explore the exterior of the **_Prison_**. She was his first friend and by whom he began to challenge the  Limits. Salakief is the most versatile **_Familiar_** coming to possess **_Four Forms_**. **_Salakief's Personal Skills_** vary according to the **_Form_** she is... **_Space Manipulation_** is the Main Power that she possesses in any of her **_Forms_**... her favorite food is the Peaches.

 ** _First Form – Original Form_** : it has the appearance of a **_Raven_** whose eyes are red like ruby. She can Multiply pretending to be a **_Flock of Crows_** and through her eyes Tsuna can see and hear what she does. You can also use some **_Fortuna Abilities_** to alter and create **_Limited Fields_** or Modify the  Weather to some degree... although its main function is Observation and Espionage.

 ** _Second Form – Human Form_** : she takes on the appearance of a sixteen-year-old girl, one-piece summer white dress, red eyes, fair skin, a well proportioned figure and long black hair tying much of this in two pigtails with blue ribbons being a gift from her owner and friend. In this **_Form_** she possesses **_Human Capacities_** as well as for combat... she does not like to use this **_Form_** unless it is in the presence of Tsuna.

 ** _Third Form - Hunter_** : a Gigantic **_Raven_** whose talent stands out to be able to use **_Flames of Sky_** inside the Rank B. she has rarely used this **_Form_** being more its use for Aerial Battles.

 ** _Fourth Form - Devastation_** : a **_Black Dragon_** of the  European Type that seems to have part of his body covered with black and gray feathers. Two pairs of **_Wings_** seem to be made of Feathers and Scales being the two upper white wings and the lower black wings. The head emulated a mixture of **_Dragon_** and **_Raven_** with two red eyes like rubies. In this **_Form_** she can use various **_Capacities_** having access to **_Fortuna Rebirth_** and its **_Abilities_**... this is the Most Powerful and Destructive **_Form_** possessed by Salakief her Attacks arrive at several according to the needs required in the occasion.

-Rosemary: the strongest of the Tsuna's **_Familiars_** , she only possesses her **_Human Form_** and a **_Bloodthirsty Nature._** A Maid with long blue hair and clearer eyes... a seventeen-year-old girl with a sweet smile, kind and helpful with a deep hatred towards humans. Rosemary has control over the land and life in it as the **_Flora_**. She can turn any **Area** into a **_Limited Field_** where she has **_Full Control_**... the **_Field_** can be spreaded and even with her power she can destroy an entire **City** with ease. The **_Second Family_** has access to the **_Fortuna's Skills_** that involve the **_Environment_** and imbue its **_Effects_** on the **_Plants_** she manifests.

-Mei: the **_Familiar_** female cat. She had been abandoned with her brothers in a Cardboard Box being the only one not to be adopted by anyone until one day was found by Tsuna who took her as his Pet and years later she was about to die, was saved by him becoming his **_Familiar_**. Mei has unusual **_Talents_** , she cannot be detected and has a **_Skill_** similar to **_Warp Hole_** that allows her to enter and exit wherever she is and being impossible to catch and is the most intelligent of the **_Tsuna's Familiars_**. She can open with her power any type of  Lock and attracts **_Great Luck_**... remarkable features of her is to always be able to find what she seeks and the ease of helping Tsuna to control the **_Noir Dolls_** and coordinate the actions between her master and her companions **_Familiars_** at the same time... the most outstanding of Mei is her laziness and her obsession for Tsuna.

 ** _Second Form_** : her human appearance is that of a eighteen-year-old girl with long blue platinum-plated hair with the cat's ears that make it seem is her style of hairstyle being difficult say are really her ears and light red eyes like cherry. Her body is better proportioned than that of her friends **_Familiars_**. Unlike Salakief and Rosemary, she does not own clothes by taking her **_Human Form_** and it is Tsuna who always lends some of his clothes to cover her. This form provides her with **_Human Capacities_** although she preserves the hearing and smell of a cat... in this form Mei can use **_Fortuna Skills_** to confuse the enemies in a subtle way according to what she seeks or if she wants, to kill them without letting them escape... it could be said that she has talent as a assassin, the problem is that she is a lazy person.

-Evelyn: she is **_Tsuna's Fourth Familiar_** and the **_First Human Familiar_**. It's the little girl that Tsuna saved during the **_Sixth Holy Grail War_**. A baby with a **_Hereditary Illness_** that condemned her to die years later without any cure. She at the age of fourteen pleads with Tsuna to turn her into his **_Familiar_** to be with him and the Boss **Vindice** accepts her request. Currently a baby but years later a sweet and beautiful girl with black hair, green eyes and thin figure with talent for drawing... her **_Skills_** are still unknown.

Objects and Weapons:

 ** _Special Grenade_** : hese **_Grenades_** possess within them some of the Flames of the Sky condensed in its interior to a certain extent. Depending on the situation will use the most compatible **_Grenade_** for a satisfactory solution.

 ** _Chains of Vindice_** : **_Chains_** that have some of **_Fortuna's Capabilities_**. Each **_Chain_** will be used according to the situation and objective of Tsuna.

 ** _Pistols_** : **_Common Guns_** occupied by Tsuna for his battles. It lack some **_Special Ability_** , however like many weapons, can be used for the use of some **_Ability of Fortuna_**.

 ** _Cards_** : **_Poker Cards_** used as throwing weapons possessing the effects of **_Disaster_** and **_La Résistance_** to drill and kill Targets with great ease.

 ** _Noir Dolls_** : **_Automatons_** of human size and appearance... their way of moving and acting is very realistic, making them believe they are human. The **_Noir Dolls_** are created under the same principle as the **_Doll Ginger Bread_** , the difference being that they emulate being an imitation of the Killer Vindice; Noir, when he was working as a Jailer. In comparison to **_Ginger Bread_** , the **_Noir Doll_ _s_** are controlled by Tsuna and in some cases by Mei being like an extension of the body since through the **_Automata_** they can interact to get to see and to hear through them... a high degree of concentration is needed so it is difficult to handle many at the same time the Controller is in combat. Their **_Combat Skills_** are comparable to the original and the **_Noir Dolls_** can be Modified according to the needs... some of them can be administered with **_Deathperation Flames_** for the Battle.

 ** _Autumn (Black Rifle/Musket)_** : the weapon of execution. This **_Rifle_** was **_Tsuna's First Weapon_**... his **_Personal Weapon_**. Its appearance is a combination between **_Rifle_** and **_Musket_** , the outstanding thing about this Weapon is that despite its appearance, it can cut and perforate as if it were a **_Sword_**. Its **_Bullets_** are created by the power of **_Shinryaku_** in turn mixing some of the **_Fortuna Skills_** and their **_Effects_**. What makes **_Autumn_** special is to be Tsuna's best weapon for any  Type of Fight... Tsuna has only used it when he has had very high-level kill Targets. Now he has created copies of **_Autumn_** for the use of the **_Noir Dolls_**... he refuses to use this weapon unless it is with a powerful opponent that forces him to fight with everything himself.

 ** _Discord_** : A special **_50-gauge Revolver_** that occupies as **_Munition Dying Will Bullets_** or **_50-caliber Bullets_** used to kill enemies or huge, heavy creatures because of its high destructive power... as the killer Vindice his work is not just limited to capture or assassinate criminals in the **Mafia** , but to end any threat that might harm his **World** whether human or not.

 ** _Sky Pacifier_** : These **_Pacifiers_** , along with the **_Vongola Rings_** and the **_Mare Rings_** , make up the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , **_Three Sets_** of extremely powerful **_Rings_** that are said to have created the **World**. This **_Pacifier_** is the evidence that evidences Tsuna as one of the  I Prescelti Sette. The **_Arcobaleno Pacifiers' Power_** is the **_Ability_** to Exist as points in **_Space and Time_**.

The **_Sky Pacifier_** allows Tsuna as Sky Arcobaleno to Modify and Alter the **_Existence_** of everything related to him, such as **_Familiars_** , **Places** and **_Dimensions_**. Being the Sky Arcobaleno he can restore the **_Balance of the World_** and its **_Vitality_** through **_Fortuna Rebirth_** without the need to sacrifice his life or his Arcobalenos.

 ** _Clear Pacifier_** : the old **_Pacifier_** of Bermuda. In the past there were only seven Arcobaleno officially, however the **_Clear Pacifier_** became Tsuna property after the death of Bermuda, as well as being the **_Balance Point_** to complete **_Stability_** in the **_Arcobaleno System_** and allow **_Imperia Panorama_** was completed. The Power of the **_Clear Pacifier_** is comparable to that of the other Seven **_Pacifiers_** but being the **_Key_** to mark the **_Existential Continuity_** of the various **_Worlds_** , **_Planes_** and **_Dimensions_** existing in this **_Universe_**.

 ** _Bandages_** : like a **Vindice** , Tsuna was forced to wear **_Bandages_** to cover his face and hands with the purpose of hiding his identity. Rarely **_Bandages_** are used as a Weapon or **_Tool_**... everything depends on his ingenuity.

 ** _Coat_** : a **_Worn Black Coat_** , but the bottom edge of the **_Coat_** seemed to be like **_Black Feathers_**. **_Tsuna's Personal Coat_** has a high **_Endurance_** and **_Resilience_** to battle as it is reinforced with **_La Résistance_** , **_Endlessly_** and **_Veniality_** for a better result... it can be considered as a Protection and a **_Portal_** to a **_Personal Dimension_** to store **_Objects_** , **_Weapons_** and **_Items_**.

...

Class: Caster.

Master: Tsuna Von Veckenschtein.

Identity: Tamamo no Mae.

Gender: Female.

Height/Weight: 163cm, 49kg.

Alignment: Neutral Evil.

Sthrength: (E) C

Endurance: (E) C

Agility: (B) A

Mana: (A) A+

Luck: (D) C+

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills:

- ** _Territory Creation_** : C; is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Because it seems that her personality is not suited for it, Tamamo no Mae has difficulty in manufacturing even a **_Workshop_** allowing her to create minor **_Amulets_** and other types of low-level talismans.

Personal skills:

- ** _Witchcraft_** : EX; that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common **_Magecraft_** is a program that "recomposes what exists around", Witchcraft is a program that "recomposes the raw materials in one's own body." It is related to Dakini Heavenly Methods, and includes  Methods to discern one's time of death, secret arts to obtain influence, Methods to attain status and Fortune (for men) and methods to gain the favor of influential individuals (for women). Due to a number of very harsh lessons impressed upon her in the past, Tamano no Mae no longer makes use of her still formidable **_Skills_** in these areas. There are **_Secret Arts_** to obtain power - such as methods to acquire social  Status and Fortunes (for men), or methods to acquire the favor of influential individuals (for women) - and methods to sense the time of death. However, maybe due having severely learned from experience in the past, she does not feel like using this very much.

- ** _Shapeshift_** : A; skill that allows her to borrow people's appearance and changing to their appearance, however she does not feel like making much of using this skill due to a trauma of the past that has resulted in her death. It is said that she is equivalent to China's thousand year old Huli jing. Daji is a Huli jing from the Shang Zhou Revolutionary Period, she is more well known with in the Fengshen Yanyi Chinese novel. Daji also possesses this **_Skill_** and the **_Ability_** is somehow identified with Tamamo-no-Mae.

Noble Phantasm:

 ** _Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens_** (Suiten Nikkō Amaterasu Yano Shizu-Ishi)

Rank: D

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 3-30

Maximum number of targets: Up to 100 people

She is capable of fighting close range combat with her mirror. The mirror levitates around Caster in battle, and she uses it to hit enemies in close combat. The **_Mirror_** is a symbol for sun and water, for life and death. It is a blessing of energy or blessed energy. There are other forms of this **_Noble Phantasm_** but this particular form fits her best. It doesn't have value as a single strike but is excellent in a long engagement.

Is a **_Mirror_** that Tamamo-no-Mae wears on her body. It is the temporarily released form of the **_Weight Stone of Tamamo_** ( ** _Tamamo no Shizu-Ishi_** ), a sacred regalia among sacred regalia, which was enshrined at Izumo after being brought from heaven by " ** _Takehinateru no Mikoto_**." According to the descriptions of the Nihon Shoki, it was taken from Izumo at the order of the **Imperial Court** and then later enshrined at Kawachi. It possibly later came to be known as the Yata no Kagami, the divine repository of Amaterasu, and it is thought to be the prototype of the **_To-Kusa no Kan-Dakara_** (" ** _Ten Kinds of Sacred Treasures_** ") of the **_Mononobe Clan_** , which holds the power to Revitalize Souls and Life-Force.

The **_Mirror_** levitates around Caster in battle, which she uses it to hit enemies in close combat. She doesn't use this **_Noble Phantasm_** much, but once its function as a **_Noble Phantasm_** is activated, she summons a circle of levitating Ofuda surrounded by a number of glowing Torii, charges the **_Mirror_** with **_Energy_** , and stands in the middle of the circle to draw in the **_Energy_**. The **_Energy_** drawn in allows her to use her curses without the need to expend any **_Magical Energy_** for a **_Limited Time_** , comparable to performing as if she has an **_Infinite Magical Energy_** supply. This is because the costs of using the curses are set to zero. It is normally a **_Divine Treasure_** of the **Land of the Dead** that can even bring the deceased back to life, done by deploying boundaries that can isolate the principles active in the **World of the Dead** , but the Servant form of Caster hasn't been granted the Authority to use that much power. Its **_Rank_** as a **_Noble Phantasm_** is  D, an awfully **_Low Rank_** contrary to its original **_Rank_** , but that is because only a very small part of the **_Original Ability_** can be drawn out. Otherwise, it could have been an **_EX Ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm_** that has the  Range of covering a single country, and it could be used by Tamamo-no-Mae only while in her nine-tailed form.

 **And here comes this. Although it seems Tsuna has to win with all he can do with Fortuna, do not forget that it is a very powerful Magecraft that just he just woke up. In the World of Public Enemy, Tsuna took years to master it and did not achieve it completely, but for the most part. I am not writing all the Techniques of Tsuna because it would never end, for now only the most outstanding and being only a small glance. I'll try to upload the next chapter in less time ... well, now I say goodbye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Fate Imperia.**

 **Author: blackamnesia42.**

 **Disclairmer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fate/Stay Night or any of its series.**

 **blackamnesia42:Well, it's been a while since the last chapter. Finally I could write and upload a new chapter... I must warn that this is quite long and I recommend reading it calmly. Due to the rush I apologize for the spelling mistakes. Some explanations will be given regarding certain pending issues and I find something fun to have been able to upload this chapter after one year since I started this fic. I don't take away more time and I leave you with reading, enjoy.**

 ** _Noble Phantasm, Techniques, Skills and Dying Will Flames._**

 **Place and time.**

Files and flashback.

 _Thoughts and memories._

...

Chapter 25: wait time to end.

 **Day 1: The University Tokyo Hospital; 07:04 hrs.**

She walked quietly down the hallways, but she does it with a smile. According to the perverted doctor's checkup, Hakuno was showing well respond to the strange treatment that Tsuna began to perform in her to stop the progress of her **_Illness_**. The fox Servant soon envisions arriving on the stairs to one of her allies.

"Rider!" She calls the effeminate warrior who smiles contentedly. "You look happy, Caster," the paladin mentions what she nods.

"The pervert doctor said that Hakuno is doing well and that the chances that her body will reject what Tsuna did to help her have almost completely subsided." that was good news.

"That's good!" Rider says, relieved and happy for her. "Yes. Right now I was going to look for Tsuna to tell him the good news, do you want to come?" he nods several times and soon both Servants begin to follow the way that will lead them to the current Master of Caster.

It only takes a few minutes to get in front of a room and Rider opens the door without more. "Tsuna, ca..." tries to say Caster, but she is stop to talk with what is presented to them.

Before them was an unexpected scene. Tsuna was on the floor asleep as were Assassin, Lancer, Luna, Mei and Salakief in their **_Human Form_**. That was not the unexpected, but the fact that they were all naked except that Luna, Mei, and Salakief had a white sheet covering most of their nakedness. Assassin was attached to Tsuna covering the most intimate parts of both with her long black hair. Lancer was hugging Tsuna and his **_Coat_** covered her... somehow all of them were sleeping around Tsuna being close to him and it almost seemed even in dreams they were possessive with him.

The wind is gently shaking the curtains, apparently had the windows open so the heat and smell of sex was not as strong as it would expect. It was clear what had happened, even if she had never had sex in her existence, Tamamo knew what happened and she began to blush to strong levels. The first reaction of the previous Servant of Hakuno was to cover her eyes giving a kind of sharp shriek, but the morbid could more with her who opened her fingers in slits by which she continued to behold that intimate image.

"That explains why I didn't find Luna," the pink-haired boy does not avoid saying between flushed and meditative. His voice manages to be audible enough for the group to wake up. Semiramis easily awakens while the others are still a little sleepy.

"I didn't think you were the type who burst into a room to wake up tired people who had a very long night," she says with a grin, emphasizing the night part giving clear message of what happened. Tsuna feels a bit embarrassed because he is somewhat shy with his intimate life and being trapped in this situation is something that is not contemplated. "I see you once again make your own, Rider," Luna says sleepily, hugging Tsuna from behind and avoiding her nakedness being seen.

"How do we get to this?" Lancer asks in a whisper and she feeling foolish for even asking. It was quite simple how she started such a passionate night. It began when the woman of depraved beauty of the nothing embraced and kissed to Tsuna what began the jealousy and from there not wanting to be left behind, each one came to kiss him that would take them to spend a passionate and strange night all of them with Tsuna... admits that although unusual, it was not bad.

With a laugh Assassin clings to her Master covering the important parts of both with her black hair but entertained by this denouement.

"No idea, it was supposed to be just him and me, all of you were the ones who got in," the Lusty Queen taunts of all others with whom she shares her dear Tsuna. The rest of women not wanting to stay behind, stick to him.

"What brought you here, Caster, Rider?" A blushed Tsuna decides to ask, trying to stay calm and avoid an argument as he pulls the sheet to cover them. He is relieved to see the attention of all has been diverted to the two named.

"Hakuno's body has mostly accepted your Treatment," Caster does not avoid blushing by what she sees and her own words which leads her imagination to see herself with Hakuno and Tsuna in a very compromising situation.

"Well, I did not expect Tsuna to play doctor with Kishinami. Truly you don't waste time." everyone knows the kind of treatment that Tsuna did with **_Flame of Night_** , but the insinuations of Assassin provoke the imagination of many floats. Tamamo didn't know how to answer between embarrassed by the insinuation and her own sudden fantasies.

"Don't be so bad, Assassin. You should be more discreet." Luna decides to follow the game who sees for their fun the Servant of blue Japanese Clothes embarrassed and bothered more.

"By the way, Edelfelt-san and the girl we brought have been awakened." the one mentioned by Rider who was the least embarrassed, pull everyone out of the atmosphere which, though unusual, was comfortable.

...

Getting dressed and cleaned up came to take little time... a short and intimate shower where there was not something sexual to focus on they had things to do. Not even Mei or Salakief could escape of a shower where both tried to use their **_First Form_** to flee, but Tsuna captured them and was helped by the other three, so it is that now there was a wet female **_Cat_** in a bad mood and a female **_Crow_** squawking with indignation shaking the water... internally neither was angry, especially at night they had.

By the time they had finished showering, Rosemary was waiting for both Masters with clean clothes, a gesture that Tsuna thanked, he knew he had to compensate the **_Gardenia_** afterwards. Dressing took a little more time, less for Semiramis who only manifested her clothes as Servant, which Scáthach envied because it was somewhat laborious to wear everything she wears and luckily Tsuna being the first to finish fixing up, helped her... that takes away the envy in her to have gained the aid and time of him.

She smiles internally to see their bonds have become stronger than before and how much she herself has changed. "Will you be okay without me for a while?" Assassin asks her Master with a flirtatious smile.

"I'll try," the killer responds with a tired smile to what the first Servant of war to be invoked, uses her **_Astral form_** and with it **_Presence Concealment_** making for almost everyone impossible to locate her. The withdrawal of the Wise Queen confuses the majority, but assume that Tsuna will tell them later.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 37; 07:25 hrs.**

It was the curious thing about the ironies that life can have, not long ago Luviagelita Edelfelt was who attended and took care of Byakuran Gesso... now the roles have been reversed, but in comparison of the Boss **Millefiore** , she cooperated eating the Soup that he prepared for her... precisely because of that, she valued the same Byakuran cook for her and attended to her. Not less than an hour ago she woke up with pain in her body. The first person she saw was none other than her friend and ally who showed in his eyes the relief of seeing her wake up. It brought warmth to her heart.

"How cruel, Tsu-chan. You beat Luvia-chan very hard." he complains as a little boy the albino with the Ex-Vindice. "All right, Byakuran-san. I knew what my actions involved. In addition I thank him he would face me seriously as any opponent and under my terms," argues Edelfelt marking the facts.

"That's precisely why I'm here, even though I did not even have to give a single hit," Sky Arcobaleno points out, causing both to see him, Byakuran concerned and Luvia serious and firm at her own death in revenge.

"I'm not going to apologize, but if I came to thank you for what you did," that brings the blonde out of her condition and reassures Byakuran, not because he would try to kill her, it would not make sense if he brought her to this place instead of eliminating her from before. He calms down because he realizes that Tsuna has found his true Road.

He knows enough to know he would be regretting for the rest of his life to have cut ties with the **Past**... no, Tsuna is the type of people who cannot cut with the **Past** , **Present** or **Future**... don't want to live with regrets. "I was wrong, your actions avoided I making a mistake and for that I thank you." she does not contain a smile.

"Byakuran-san believes in you. I believe in him so I decided to believe in you and make that decision. Besides you were in your right if you decided to kill me after my betrayal." Tsuna smiles at what she gets to say.

"Getting rid of the competition is enough for me. You wanted to face me but you trusted me and you risked your life to prove that Byakuran was right with me... I could not ignore your intentions and your feelings. Although that would take away a valuable ally in this War," he says with a tired smile. "I still feel it. I talked more of giving you an idea of your **_Skills_** and put you in a terrible situation," she apologize feeling guilty.

"I'll think of something." Noir tries to mitigate the guilt that the blonde-haired Magus feels. Although he admitted their situation was terrible, but they still had a chance.

"I see you've made your decision," says the albino with a smile between sad and serious.

"I'm going to win, but I'll do it without killing any Masters... or at least I'll try" his words cause his two friends smile when they found they had made Tsuna free and only had to pass this final trial.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 50; 07:36 hrs.**

Her eyes suddenly open. She tries to get up but only manages to sit down and feel the stinging pain in her body covering it. The stinging of the wounds and with it remember how she got them. She carries her arms trying to mitigate the pain at least a little, she does more by reflex than by her own decision.

With her gaze inspected the place where she was, her last memory was of herself with those **_Cards_** piercing her skin like sharp knives trying to protect her Boss. In recalling the leader of the **Chinese Triads** , it also reminds her of such organization has been reduced to ashes and all those who were part of the **Chinese Triads** have found the death... that if what Noir said was true, but remember the head of Hou La, makes her doubt is a lie.

Yet she looks with her eyes at something that might help her escape before **Vindice** comes for her. "I saw you wake up faster than I thought," the voice recognizes and from there she feels a shiver run through it and turns hurriedly towards the door and she feels pain from her abrupt movement and again she covers her torso with her arms.

"I thought you'd be sleeping longer," she heard him say. "Where am I?" she asks cautiously and pain. " **University Tokyo Hospital**. I brought you here to attend your wounds. Even I thought you could not save yourself, you lost a lot of blood," admits Noir quietly.

"War..." she does not finish when he steps forward. "Suspended. It has been established within three days will be the final battle to determine the winner." reports while taking a chair. Xian Long notes he did not come alone, accompanying him was a blue-haired girl who wore a warm smile and blue eyes and this young girl wore a Maid uniform... she was beautiful and emitted a deep aura. It was not human, just to see it could deduce that girl is not human.

"I imagine that once the War is over, I will be taken to **Vendicare** , it would be the only reason you saved me," says the platinum-haired woman who saw that was logical, if she died, her suffering would be over.

"If that's what you want, I have no reason to stop you," he says with a calm smile. "What do you mean?" She asks in confusion.

"It's your decision what happens to you after the War. Heng Wu is dead, the **Chinese Triads** removed and **China** has been brought under **Vindice** 's control. As far as I'm concerned, you're free to do whatever you want with your life." the former bodyguard is surprised.

"Free?" She asks in disbelief. "Yeah, but that will be once the War is over, we are still trapped inside the **Restricted Zone** until it is over." Xian Long leaves her surprise aside and shows herself in confusion and feeling various conflicts within.

"Why did you save me?, We're supposed to be enemies. You even tell me that I'm free despite my crimes." She does not avoid venturing to find out the answer.

"Too many people have died already. it is true that you are as guilty as Heng Wu, you were complicit in such an atrocity and even tried to torture and kill the heiress Edelfelt," open the eyes revealing his eyes orange and she feels the eyes of the Sky Arcobaleno can see her soul.

"I forgive your life and I saved you because I decided to, because I felt sorry for you," he confesses. "Why?, It's like you said, I have nowhere to go, family or purpose," she says as he rises from his seat.

"Is a life like this my punishment?" Long interrogates without looking at him. "Sometimes life is a greater punishment than death, but a punishment can be a blessing in disguise." She looks up in surprise and turns her eyes to the Ex-Vindice, finding a small smile of sadness and hope directed toward her.

"The punishment is to continue alive after this tragedy, to remember the many deaths, but you must live in place of those who died in this War and not forget, but in turn live without letting you torment... a form of redemption," is staggered by what which he says. For that simple but complex word.

"Live the best you can, find a job, marry, form a family, create a foundation to help... whatever you want to do and make you feel good. Live according to your own will for your own happiness and I know it sounds cruel, but nothing will bring dead people back and I consider it a waste to martyr for eternity for what you did or could do." Tsuna admits with regret and tranquility.

"Live the best you can but without making the same mistakes of the past... live for those who have died and be grateful for this new opportunity to start from scratch. That is your condemnation and redemption." she feels a lump in her throat for what he says, feels a conflict inside her and between it something she thought she had buried deep inside her being so long: guilt, sadness, shame, joy, regret, fear and relief.

All for the idea of a different life, something that she knows does not deserve but has been given. "Rosemary will stay with you, both to prevent someone from hurting you and to stop you from hurting someone else." Noir indicates drawing her out of her thoughts and surprising her.

"I trust you, but I don't have my sister's Intuition so I don't know if my trust is unfounded or not." That is why I prefer to take precautions. If you try something like revenge and hurt the people in this place, Rosemary will not think of it to kill you, she hates humans after all." the aforementioned laugh even though it covers her mouth trying to be discreet.

"That's right, so I recommend not to try something strange, Xian Long-san. Tsuna-sama gave me specific Orders and I have never failed to comply with my Orders." although she does not show it, inside the woman with amethyst eyes denies the idea of something as ridiculous as revenge, because even with her many defects, she knows how to thank perfectly and still adheres to certain Codes of the destroyed **Chinese Triads**.

"For the next three days I hope you can behave. You're a pretty woman and I'm sure you can be too internally and prove it. Once the War is over you are free to do whatever you want," Tsuna's words make her blush, because it was the first time someone said she was cute without bad intentions or lies.

"I hope you don't seek to have me as an enemy again because I don't touch my heart to kill you... don't waste my compassion." in her a shiver runs by his cold warning although inside she is safe never dare to trample or go against compassion or good intentions of the killer of the **_Silent Arts_** , all for one simple reason... he is the first person to treat her as a human being.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Incubator Room; 07:43 hrs.**

The orange eyes see through the glass the little one whom he saved. Tsuna has a nostalgic smile feeling so many things... especially since Evelyn owns **_Flames of Night_**. "That makes you the third alive in this **World** ," he says passively in a melancholy voice. To have perfected **_Fortuna_** was revealing, to see the memories of his versions of the **Futures** that Scáthach saw is an unexpected effect.

He had been right about what everyone thought in his life and the emotions of losing Semiramis filled him with remorse, pain, anguish and sadness, but at the same time he saw each of them lived the best he could... the **Third Future** to see her live and fulfill his  Oath gave him hope that it is possible, but it was a life with a vacuum because Scáthach chose to die so that he had the resolution to fight for what he loves... even having Semiramis in the **Third Future** , because he knows Scáthach suffered and died in a way that she did not deserve.

"Are you okay?" He hears the question as he turns and finds Fiore arriving in a **_Wheelchair_** from the **Hospital** , but she has come alone. The arrival of Yggdmillennia takes him out of his sad thoughts is something he appreciates.

"In the possible," he replied with a tired smile. "Vincent?" he asks for the little Homunculus, to which she smiles when she sees Noir's genuine concern.

"With Rider of Red. Something about going to thank Byakuran Gesso." the Sky Arcobaleno does not contain a slight laughter. It does not surprise him, in the same way thanks Byakuran saved Vincent, something he could do recently.

"I understand Byakuran saved him while the two of us were killing ourselves in the **Theater**." The white-haired Arcobaleno points out with some humor.

"It's incredible that this is not over yet," admits Fiore regretfully. Caster of Black was kind enough to tell her what had happened the day before. The War could have ended, and things were on Tsuna's side, but the intervention of Lord El-Melloi II and his Servant allowed the other side to get out of such a bad situation, the Three-day Deadline that has just begun about two hours behind... a final battle.

"Are you really willing to kill your own sister?" the light-haired girl asks between sad and serious.

"At that moment, yes. It could be said that completing **_Fortuna_** was a bit, revealing. I was not thinking clearly at all, it was more the hatred and fear that things went wrong that I drew up a plan to end all this," confesses with nostalgia.

"Even if it is contradictory, I am grateful to be stoped. If I had, I would have won, but I would be sorry for killing my own sister." He smiles as he turns to look toward the **_Incubator_** where Shamal has placed little Evelyn.

"What does it feel like to kill?" Fiore does not avoid asking curious and melancholy, even if death is too familiar in the life of a Magus, it is still sad.

"I can't tell you exactly, the first time it's been so long. Killing is not something I like, but it does not bother me either. I do my work, but I never forget any of the ones I've killed even if they are scum," expresses by looking at his hand.

"I never think about what I'm doing with what I do a better **World**... I just think there will be fewer people who have to suffer than I and many others. In comparison to always, to kill trash like Heng Wu, with Tsukina and the others was different," looks up at the ceiling.

"Over time, I have seen so many things, some wonderful. It is incredible that this little lady survived a hell as we have lived... it gives me hope," Tsuna confesses to Fiore which approaches and is next to him. "You've saved me again, Evelyn," he says fondly in his mind to the little baby.

"It made me realize my mistake and that even with everything against, I'm determined to win." the abandoned twin turns and meets the soft green eyes and smile of her.

"I'll get the win, but I will do it without killing any Master." she is surprised by his statement at the same time blushed by the resolution he shows and that warm smile at the same time comes to notice for the first time he is a boy attractive and rebukes herself for thinking so. Fiore does not contain smiling.

"I'm sure you can do it." She tries to encourage Noir. It had taken her a short time to check and understand that she had been completely wrong about much of this person. Tsuna was a good person and ironically many events framing him as the bad guy in history were just coincidences she misinterpreted.

"What's wrong with her?" she looks over at the **_Incubator_** , but Yggdmillennia has a hard time seeing the little girl. He understands the problem that the Magus Forvedge has so he takes her hand to help her stand up making her lean on him. The closeness and proceeding from him bring out another blush on her who understands the gesture of the killer and smiles gratefully. She turns her gaze to the little girl and is still touched, she was a little adorable, her hair black, her eyes closed while she sleeps peacefully, but it is painful to see her connected to some **_Machines_**.

"Apparently she has a **_Rare Genetic Disease_** that caused her to have a weak body, between which she has awakened the **_Eighth Element_** after crossing a hell," she feels sad and guilty. She considers herself responsible for the fact that this little girl is suffering so much, surely her parents died and now she is alone in the **World** with a **_Disease_** that condemns her to be weak and in a cruel **World** where she will be vulnerable, but now she has a power like that.

Tsuna told her about the **_Eighth Element_** , knowing enough of it to understand **_Flame of Night_** does not cure **_Diseases_** and what he did with Kishinami is complicated and different, as well as the **_Effects_** that he himself carries by such **_Power_**.

"I can seal her power so she can grow up like any other girl. But her **_Illness_** is something else, something that I can't cure." it's something he could never achieve in any of the **Futures**. Evelyn was doomed to die at the age of thirteen, she desperate and pleading begged him to become her in his **_Familiar_** invaded by the fear of not being together anymore.

That process saved her, continued to possess a weak body and had mild Symptoms of her **_Illness_** like **_Chronic Fatigue_** and **_Sleep_**... she stopped growing old, but she was happy because they would be together forever. Even if things will not be the same, there are things that will not change no matter what happens. One of them is that Evelyn would save him and it is something that she did again.

"What about her?" She does not hesitate to ask. It was curiosity and at the same time she wanted to take her under her care to compensate a little what that innocent baby has suffered.

"She will remain in this place so that she can recover, Shamal says she will be ready in two days. She will stay here until the War is over... once it happens, I will take her under my care." Fiore is surprised to hear him say that. She turns to see him and find his expression, he is passive and in total calm with a light smile.

"Why?" Yggdmillennia asks, driven by interest in Noir's intentions. Obviously he will return to Vindice when this is all over.

"I was fond of her at first glance." Sky Arcobaleno confesses because it is the same thing that happens every time he finds her. She smiles again, finding it touching and beautiful what he does for that child.

"It will not interfere with your work?" Fiore ventures to be curious.

"I'll manage. If it's about her, I'll be able to do it." the Craftsman's words provoke Yggdmillennia to believe in him. With this to want him to survive or else that girl would be left alone, if that happens she would take care of it, but she is convinced that the little girl will be better with Tsuna.

"If you need help, you can ask me," Fiore says decisively and he nods smiling at her good gesture. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," he agrees, thanking her with a smile, though he does not avoid blushing at the realization of his own daring, as well as the closeness in which they both find themselves, but feeling a little better.

"Does she have a name?" The Magus tries to find out even carried away by her curiosity. "Yes, she has it," both turn their attention to the baby who still sleeps.

"Evelyn... her name is Evelyn." is the Tsuna's response but neither of them stops seeing the baby with black hair. Somehow this was a special moment for both of them, a moment that would last in their memories.

"A pleasure to meet you, Evelyn," said Fiore, looking through the glass with a warm smile that spread to the killer in whom she still supports herself... the closeness between the two makes them feel comfortable, but for the moment they have not noticed it. They both have their attention on Evelyn.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 052; 08:07 hrs.**

Hakuno watches between shy and attentive the long-haired girl with long disheveled black hair and red eyes like rubies that watches her in silence with an enigmatic smile.

"What is it?" Caster asks her ally, who is intrigued by her former Master.

"My affairs. Don't pay attention. I can assure you it's not bad," Luna says, keeping her smile that brings a shiver in them both. Lancer who considered accompanying her, Tsuna needs some time alone to think, knows perfectly why Rosso gets to have such scrutiny in Hakuno Kishinami.

She did not imagine that Luna and Assassin of Black, like Tsuna, would get the memories of their respective versions of the **Three Futures**. Luna was evaluating the women with whom she would share her future husband, if they could be able to make him happy, after all the sky has a big heart regardless of its color. For the same Lancer feels between surprised, entertained and annoyed that Rosso is already anticipating things and may later evaluate the others.

Even so, she questions herself about Assassin who doesn't know anything, except that the Selfish Queen is not accompanying Tsuna. Although she has learned not to trust or to assure her **_Clairvoyance_** assures the **Future** will be as she saw it, it is worrisome the  War is not yet finished. Some things remained like the death of Assassin of Red and the end of the **_Jiang Shi_** in the streets of the **Isolated Zone**... mainly, Evelyn has entered the life of Tsuna.

She is relieved that Tsuna has returned to his road, she knows that he is not willing to kill any Master, since too much blood has been shed, but the enemy Servants must still die and despite the disadvantage they still have an opportunity to do so even though there are few possibilities. She is certain that Tsuna and Semiramis are planning something.

"By the way, do you have any Plans?" Caster asks curiously, she wanted to ask when she saw him, but the memory of having seen him naked with Assassin and other women distracted her.

"It could be said," the last Von Veckenschtein is heard to bring Fiore as he pushes from the **_Wheelchair_**. "Tsuna!" They all name him when he enters. He approaches calmly to what Lancer smiles skeptically.

"Do you really have a Plan?" Asks the Queen of **Land of Shadows** to her Master, who smiles tiredly.

"To a certain point, yes," he replies, leaving the **_Wheelchair_** and approaching Hakuno and Caster. The fox girl remembers what she saw recently and stands between her current Master and her previous Master. He stops, looking tired and indignant.

"That offends me, not that I was a sexual beast that wants to assault her." his words although in low tone, provoke be heard without exception.

"Well, I don't know if you want to assault Kishinami, but you're a beast in bed, you are," Luna mocks with a sly smile causing him to blush.

"Even if it was my first time, you had no mercy," she says, looking embarrassed and excited. Her clear insinuations provoke many blushes. "But you made me scream with happiness and that's what matters." Tsuna wants to disappear before the looks on his person.

"Well, it's clear I was to blame," Noir agrees as it was his words that allowed Rosso to make fun of him.

"You cannot blame me for being sincere and tell everyone how good you are by giving massages." that brings relief in some to know they were wrong but Tsuna knows enough to his future wife to know this is not over.

"But you are better in sex." Fiore covers her mouth with surprise while blushing to very high levels, the same reaction happens to the girl with brown eyes while the two Servants of Tsuna open their mouths incredulous by how direct that girl was by saying something so openly.

"Leaving aside unnecessary information, what brings you here?" Lancer decided to pity her Master. Faced with the escape route provided by the purple-haired woman, he mentally thanks his Servant and uses that opportunity.

"Checking Kishinami's progress in Treatment." responds by passing Caster without looking at it and from there placing his hand on the head of the named. She blushes at his touch. The Ex-Vindice closes his eyes and concentrates to use the **_Ability_** of **_Endlessly_** , **_Origin_** and **_Rivière_** to check the flow of **_Hakuno's Energy_** and vitality, as well as to check out the special little **_Flame_** he placed in her.

Hakuno stares at him, blushes at the same time cannot help but see him having that calm and serene expression on his face almost looking like he slept. Unconsciously she looks at his face detailing every faction in him.

Rosso-san's words come to her mind and find or rather, understand in a strange way that he is not made of stone, he also has needs and can feel. She is not questioned if he feels love, Caster told her what she saw after waking up in this place, about the killer and the Queen and the embrace between both... Caster's desire to help them. She is confused, but thinks to ask for explanations to get out of her doubts about what she saw and Rosso-san said. He opens his eyes slowly, smiling a little.

"Everything seems to be in order, so far you have responded well. Which means that your **_Illness_** has stopped and while I can stop it, Shamal can find a **_Cure_**." she feels relieved and close to crying, but he doesn't want to because it would be embarrassing to do so in front of so many people, especially him and Caster whom she will never be able to do enough to thank them for everything they have done for her.

Caster feels relieved and happy to hear such good news and feel happy to have achieved her main goal. "By the way, I'm going to leave Luna, I'd like Rider to go with me." The alluded blinks in confusion, but she quickly deduces what he wants to do. She sighs tired.

"All right, but do not say I did not warn you, but I suspect this will also be useful to Rider." Noir nods to which Lancer feels jealous of remembering what happened in the **_Armored Vehicle_**.

"I'll join you. That we are forbidden to fight, does not mean that the others will respect the Rules." manages to apologize while Luna smiles suspiciously guessing what Lancer feels and thinks. If she had not acquired her **_Memories_** of the **Futures** , she would not have realized it, but with that she knew enough of the beautiful Warrior Queen to see her intentions.

It is likely that Tsuna realizes, but he has never been disturbed by Lancer's closeness and even rejoices it, so she is not surprised when he turns to Scáthach. "Thank you for your consideration." although it was a facade he could see, her words are true. He is still happy when he sees her smile.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 100; 08:16 hrs.**

The sound of the laughter is heard notoriously, but Genkishi was in disbelief and surprised by what he saw. After all, it was strange and unreal to see his Boss like that. In spite of everything, he is one of Byakuran Gesso's most loyal subordinates whom he considers a God. However he could recognize he could never smile or be as sincere and free as he is when it comes to Luviagelita Edelfelt who is blushed by one of the occurrences of the owner of the **_Mare Ring_** when telling an anecdote to the child **_Homunculus_** and Rider for the purpose of entertaining them. Needless to say the story was embarrassing to be counting on one of the **_Parallel Versions_** of Noir. A **World** where Noir is the **Vongola** Boss and had been quite influenced by **Varia** to the degree of having the **_Power_** to draw **_Wine Bottles_** out of nowhere.

His Guardians had caused disasters and who would be called in that **World** ; Tsunayoshi Sawada, would end up getting drunk and full of rage would beat his Guardians until tired and throw them of **Vongola HQ** forbidding the entrance until they gathered enough Money to pay for the damages that group of irresponsables did in their **Missions**... it is enough to say the **_Vongola Guardians_** were left traumatized and since then began to control themselves in the damages that their fights caused.

Genkishi does not avoid smiling slightly without anyone realizing it, he does when seeing that perhaps his Boss has found someone whom Byakuran Gesso can love and be loved even with everything and defects... a person who believes in him, not blindly, but because she sees something good in him to the degree of being willing to help him to the last consequences.

"Nii-chan is scary," Vincent says surprised as Rider nods fearfully. The only one laughing was Byakuran, Shoichi rubbing his stomach because of his nervous discomfort and Luvia was blushing and surprised. To think that Noir would be so different in other **Worlds** as to his way of living but being the same... for some reason it was not crazy to react in such a sadistic way.

"What causes so much grace?" They listen and most are startled to hear the voice of Tsuna of this **World**. "Just an interesting story about one of your **_Alternate Versions_** ," the Ultimate Weapon had a bad feeling.

"But you better not be badly influencing Vincent," everyone except for the albino and the Warrior Queen have a chill, the last mentioned tilts the head in confusion.

"None of that, only you have a very good way to punish those who make you angry. Although you only apply it with men, with women you have simpler methods." he preferred not to ask what the Boss **Millefiore** was referring.

"Living aside your nonsense, I only came for Vincent and Rider, we will leave due to pending issues," this surprises the paladin with pink hair who remembers what happened with Edelfelt the day before and the Motto of **Vindice**.

"Does Rosso-chan know?" Byakuran seeks to find out. "I just talked to her, she has no problem with Rider coming. Plus it could be a nice walk for Vincent," the little one gets excited right away. "Really?" the child asks excitedly.

"Yeah. Walking around **Tokyo** without **_Zombies_** chasing after us or idiots trying to kill you, it will be good even with the damages suffered." the little albino runs to his Nii-chan and jumps being received by the killer who loads him and both laugh while Lancer smiles remembering Tsuna no matter future, he is always a great father... no one notices the gloomy expression of Rider or his state of mind is affected.

 **Koishikawa, Bunkyō, Tokio; 08:25 hrs.**

They were tired, none had slept well. They had taken refuge in a Hotel. Rin and Sakura took turns because with everything that happened, they were unable to trust each other more than themselves. They could not trust anyone in the **Mafia** not even Tsukina Sawada, not for her, but for Iemitsu, the same man who caused many problems, betrayed Enma Kozato and one of the reasons she is possessed by the spirit of a man who brought the **Mafia** whose  Bloody History has lasted more than four hundred years and said ghost has corrupted Ruler... the same man who abandoned his own son and that child was twisted giving birth to Noir.

They cannot trust Illyasviel, she has made mistake after mistake, she allowed Daemon Spade to do his own for her prejudices in deciding to seek Noir to kill him despite the Ceasefire. Her folly managed to bring the death of Yggdmillennia and Archer of Black, burned the bridges for an alliance, acted behind their backs, obsessed with killing Noir causing them to become vulnerable and as a result Vincent ended up on the side of Noir who wants to kill them all and grant the Wish to a woman as the Queen of **Assyria** is.

"I see you have not slept well," they hear the Hitman say. "Frankly, I don't blame you, but even if we don't like it, we'll have to cooperate," says the black-haired man.

"Something pretty easy to say," laughs Lancer of Red. "The truth is that Daemon Spade and Noir should not win, however we must deal with one problem first before the other or we will not achieve anything," Tohsaka nods.

"That's right, we'll deal with one first and then the other. Although I remember you will not be able to participate or you will be killed," the former Sun Arcobaleno smiles.

"True, but I was not told anything about helping them plan and figure out how to beat Noir and his group," both Rin and Cú Chulainn smile, the information could be valuable. "You have information on Daemon Spade." the girl with hair tied in pigtails, question.

"I'll tell you what I know, I'll report it to Einzbern, Hortensia, and between you four you can stop Daemon Spade when the time comes. Tsukina and Giotto will be more complicated to deal with." both sisters are surprised.

"But for my help, I want you to promise me that you will protect and not kill Tsukina," Reborn says. "Why do you help us go against your own student?" Sakura asks in disbelief.

"Because I want to protect her from herself, her dream of a perfect family is impossible. If both you accept but break your part of the deal, there will be no _**Power**_ in the **World** to stop me from killing you." a shiver runs through them as they understand the clear message. Both are agreeing because they have no choice.

"Do you really think you have enough information to make a difference?" Asks the demigod with blue hair. "The Information can be a dangerous Weapon in certain hands, I've seen enough of Noir to know the kind of adversary that will be and his possible Weaknesses," the three are surprised to hear that Noir may have Weaknesses.

"For now try to rest. At one o'clock in the afternoon I want all you in the **Dining Room** of the **Hotel** to start and detail the  Battle Plan." no more words and he turns around to leaves the Room. Reborn had taken advantage of Daemon Spade talking to Giotto so he could talk to the heirs Tohsaka and Matou and now he has to do the same with Einzbern and Hortensia.

Iemitsu was unconscious and tied to a Chair in one of the **Rooms** to avoid doing something stupid... according to Hitman's opinion, it would have been better to let Timoteo take him away. Tsukina was alone thinking about everything she has discovered about her family and what she will do, something she needs to do to get out of this situation... with some luck she will realize her mistake in following that silly desire and open the eyes... just wait before it's too late.

 **Akihabara, Taitō, Tokyo; 08:32 hrs.**

Vincent looks excited seeing the Showcases full of Video Games, sticking to the glass getting to make a laugh out of Lancer of Black and Sky Arcobaleno while Rider was confused because of all the places were in a **Video Game Store**.

"Watch Vincent, you almost seem to want to get in there," warns the Ex-Vindice with a serene smile. Two **_Noir Dolls_** taking video games while another of **_Noir's Copies_** was with the killer who pointed out what he wanted.

"To think that you would bring us to steal now that there is no one to stop you," complained Lancer with a smile looking at Tsuna.

"I'm not stealing, I just bought without the owners of the premises realize. All that we are taking, I will pay by placing the payment corresponding to their accounts. Besides, I'm likely to return to **Europe** once I finish all this, so I want to buy as much as I can from the things I want before I go." that explains why he brought about twelve **_Noir Dolls_** and they dispersed throughout the area.

"I suggest you take advantage and choose what you like, don't be shy." Lancer found it had not sence, but remember Tsuna came to tell her that Assassin of Black has a Wardrobe on every property that her Master possesses. Again her competitive side dominates and smiles.

"Okay, I'll take you the word, Tsuna," she says with a smile. "Noir-niichan, can we have toys?" Vincent asks, already having the Games he wanted.

"Okay, but few." take a step, but note the child is insecure about something. "Can I go get them with Lancer-neechan?" That confuses the killer in a **_Black Coat_**.

"I don't see any problem if Lancer wants to go." The woman is curious about what Vincent wants, but she smiles.

"I don't mind," replies the lady with purple hair. "Okay, in twenty minutes I'll come and get you guys." The little **_Homunculus_** takes Lancer's hand and from there they begin to walk, leaving the talkative warrior alone with Noir.

"Right, seeing that we are alone, we could well buy something for the others, c'mon, anything you want?" Tsuna asks starting walking with the idea that Rider would follow.

"A nice ride before you killed me, huh?" the effeminate boy mentions, causing Tsuna to see him confused.

"You want to cheer me up as a last favor before killing me, or surely a nice walk to distract me and kill me when I lower my guard, or worse, punish me by taking off my clothes and bind me to a tree in a public place." begins to ramble nervously and altered like a small child without being silent.

"What the hell are you talking about?, I brought you here because I promised. Don't tell me that you forgot it," what Tsuna mentions causes the transvestite paladin suddenly be stop.

"I don't understand," Astolfo says between nervous and confused. "I neither, have you been acting strange since we left the **Hospital** ," points out the orange-eyed Craftsman.

"Are not you going to kill me?" Tsuna blinks in confusion before he understands why Rider acted like this.

"Kill you?" is the turn of the white-haired boy to be confuse. "Yes, just like you did with Caster of Red," the Servant points out somewhat unsure.

"What gave you the idea that I would kill you?" He asks, suspecting of someone in particular.

"Byakuran told things about you and what you did in **Other Worlds** when you're angry." the orange-eyed boy puts his hand to his face, exasperated. He must have imagined it was that idiot lover of marshmallows.

"Although essentially each version of mine in **Different Worlds** is the same inside, we are not all as he says... also it is difficult to make me angry," the former Jailer places his hand on the head of the Luna's Servant.

"Even if you made me angry, I would never try to kill you, so you can rest easy." Tsuna withdraws his hand, starting to walk.

"Having clarified that misunderstanding, what if we look for something you like?, after all I promised you." Tsuna's words encourage Astolfo who nods happily and hoping to find more Manga and cute clothes.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 052; 08:38 hrs.**

They talk animatedly, they do it while they chat about different subjects, they do it to try to forget of the War or at least to try it. Fiore tells of little Evelyn who is being guarded by a **_Noir Doll_**. The least participant in the talk is Rosso who listens carefully to everything.

"Tsuna has decided to take Evelyn with us once the War is over." Luna mentions in response to Caster who questioned about the fate of the little girl... but the answer confuses the other three women to some extent.

"Why do you speak plural?" Caster does not shy away from asking interested about what she heard.

"I'm going to go with him. Our relationship is not a short-term alliance. If I have to determine the duration, I would say there is no particular answer as well as eternity from one point to another." she expresses with a slight smile.

"I thought you would go back to your home, with your family," Hakuno comments curiously and doubtfully. "My parents died long ago because of the **Mafia**." the three ladies feel bad about that information.

"Sorry." Kishinami says and the Hitwoman denies. "Don't give it importance, it happened a long time ago, I was a child," she says.

"How did you meet Tsuna?, After all, you decided to help him once you met him." Fiore asks, wishing to change the subject, and tries to steer things in the right direction.

"I've actually known him for years. It could be said that for me he broke the Vindice's Rules," all three are surprised.

"When I lost my parents, I wanted revenge. I suffered a hell trying to survive and be strong. I stole, tortured, lied, killed, distrusted and clung to my life tooth and nail not wanting to die to make pay those who took my family." the Hitwoman comments meditatively.

"I was twelve then. I was cornered and before letting any of those pigs touch me... well, I did not mind dying if I could get rid of that garbage for what I wore a **_Bomb Vest_**. I was ready to kill the Boss Spada at the cost of my life, but he arrived..." she smiles wistfully at the memory.

"I felt desperate, of all the **Vindice** they could reach, it was him, the most dangerous of them all. The idea of being imprisoned without the possibility of revenge I am filled with pain and sadness, but Tsuna whom at that time I knew by the name of Noir. Determined my sentence was: death," directs her eyes to her hands taking the attention of all.

"My **World** changed when he asked me my reasons for challenging a **Mafia Famiglia** of such importance. I knew it was my end and the only thing I had as force was my hatred, but I did not dare to face him, not only because I was tired of everything, but because something in him stopped me and made me answer... my answer was: Revenge." Rosso indicates before the fixed look of all.

"After my reply, he executed the **Spada Famiglia** and caught the **Spada** Boss alive... I was incredulous," closing her eyes, memorizing that moment.

"He handed me my revenge on a silver platter... he let me kill Spada. Thanks to Tsuna, I fulfilled my revenge... but I felt empty inside." Luna opens her red eyes even though she smiles wistfully.

"I told Tsuna I was ready to suffer my sentence and he said: I came to kill the _**Spada Famiglia's attacker**_ , but I never had a description of the criminal... in this place besides me, there is only one unfortunate and tired girl." she smiles with warmth to the moment that marks her existence.

"I told him I was not just tired. I was also empty for no reason to live. Tsuna told me at the time: revenge tends to leave you empty, but that only means that after the same you can start living really because that void can be filled and that means a new beginning and that you have the strength to face the world... now you can go on and live." while saying those words, she blush.

"I felt as if I had awakened from a nightmare, a strange relief. I screamed and cried after running and clinging to him being the only thing that existed for me at that moment, clinging to me with fear that I would fall to never get up. I did it until I fell asleep." She closed her eyes, still smiling.

"When I woke up, I was alone. I did not care where I was or how much time had passed, I felt at peace and I had the feeling that someone took care of me from afar... I knew it was him." she looks up at the ceiling.

"I could not stop thinking about him. Every moment of day or night, I remembered his warmth... I could not forget it and I didn't want to forget it... when my hell end, while I cried, letting out everything I held inside of me. Somehow inside me while I was in his arms, I knew that he was the place to which I belong..." the Hitwoman embraces herself flushed and a little embarrassed for being so cheesy.

"Even if I didn't know his face, I suppose I was hooked to him for eternity." Luna hears a noise so she directs her attention to where the sound came from, and she is surprised when she sees the three girls making a sea of tears.

"Why are you crying?" She asks with a tired expression. "It's a sad story," she'd forgotten how sentimental Hakuno and Fiore could be. She forgot that they both cried when he told them in the **Futures** about the time he met Tsuna... even Caster of Black is crying.

"That's what obsesses me with him. I determined to become a Hitwoman, I wanted to get **Vindice** 's attention so I could be recruited and see him again. Of course, as time passed, my feelings for him ceased to be just obsession and gratitude... it could be said that falling in love with him was inevitable for me from the beginning." Rosso admits with total calmness.

"It was a surprise for me to have been chosen by the **_Grail_** to participate in this  War, but I did not trust anyone so I decided not to join any faction. But after what happened in **Tokyo Station** that involved Caster and Kishinami with **Vongola** and Tsuna, things changed," she says calmly.

"I had been watching all the Masters, but I found my chance to help him. I was planning to go talk to him and **Vindice** the next day, but the **St. Andrews** attack happened." She crosses her arms, smiling humorously.

"I was about to go to help him, but **Vindice** appeared ahead of the facts and asked me to help Tsuna. I did not even think about it to accede and the rest is history," concludes her summary explanation to the three females.

"You're an example to follow, Rosso-san. A woman determined to be with the man she loves," Tamamo says full of admiration at the way she traveled to be with Tsuna and determination to overcome so many difficulties. Luna feels an anime style drop slip on the back of her head.

"But what about Assassin?" Hakuno asked confusedly, causing Caster to be surprised that she had forgotten the deep relationship between Tsuna and Semiramis.

"I see no problem in sharing Tsuna. In addition the terms of the relations dictated by the society are overrated." the girl of black hair disordered says as if nothing to the surprise of them.

"It's still surprising that you love someone you're just beginning to meet," Luna denies with a smile at Yggdmillennia's comment.

"I know him better than you know. There are things about him that no one would imagine were true." the Hitwoman indicates relaxed.

"What do you mean?" Caster questions curious to know more about her new Master.

"For example, he is a good cook as long as it is not Japanese food, as result tends to destroy the kitchen and those who are close, at risk of ending up in the **Hospital** with multiple wounds," that if they had not expected.

"He's good in the Arts. He likes them very much because **Vindice** taught him in the  Arts since he was a child. He hates seafood, likes video games, gardening. Read a lot, as a child he dreamed of rescuing a beautiful princess and marrying her, having a family and a happy ending as in the Stories that the female jailers of **Vindice** told him at bedtime." the two Magus exclaimed tenderly to imagine a little Tsuna saying something so cute... the idea was more than adorable.

"What else?" Asks Fiore wanting to know more about the mysterious killer and to see how much Luna Rosso knows Tsuna. Rosso nods meditatively.

"Let's see. Despite his infinite love for Assassin of Black, he likes cute girls with a gentle heart, who are kind, intelligent and open-minded. He hates hypocritical, narrow-minded idealists. His only friend was Salakief who was originally a Raven cub who fell from her nest and he found at the age of nine. Tsuna created **_Fortuna_** and after crossed boundaries to save his first friend..." there followed more questions and doubts the three come to do and Luna responds within the allowed.

The work that she has set herself is to facilitate the field with them to her future husband, after all she wants the little ones that he gets to have with them, are born and the best way was to facilitate things a little between him and them.

 **Akihabara, Taitō, Tokyo; 08:50 hrs.**

Rider was someone lively and talkative by nature, with his **_Evaporation of Reason_** could cause headaches due to lack of common sense and even Tsuna Von Veckenschtein is no exception to the rule. It's for his many years with dealing with the way of being of Small Gia that he has the patience to achieve something like this in comparison to his Storm Arcobaleno. It is when the white-haired boy has a doubt.

"Why did you say I'd remove your clothes and tie a tree in a public place?" Noir expresses his doubts aloud.

"It's what you did in one of the **Parallel Worlds** , or something, at least that's what Byakuran said," that explained at least that strange idea that the paladin of Charlemagne said. Although it sounds like something I might do but in another context and situation... it's not as cruel to do something like what Byakuran said... unless it's one of his sadistic and extremist versions.

"What nonsense, I would never do something like this," the abandoned twin complains indignantly. Rider of Red smiles hopefully.

"The idea is too ridiculous. Especially because I would remove your clothes and tie you to bed in a private place where no one could interrupt us." says a not guilty Tsuna before such cynicism. But he don't note that the transvestite Servant looks somber with the gaze hidden by his hair.

"Why are you still mocking me?" He asks annoyingly. Astolfo was not bothered by the flirtations of the current Sky Arcobaleno because they are both men. It bothers him to keep treating him like a girl. Tsuna stops and turns to look at him with a casual but warm smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Ex-Vindice indicates. "You talk and you treat me like I'm a girl you like and you courteously deny that I'm a man. You continue denying what I am and..." Tsuna realizes his mistake, that he was cruel on his part his actions and he had to be sincere with Rider.

"I know you're a man," he says without changing his expression or smile. He had noticed, he wasn't bothered by his advances to approach him, but he did not accept it. In some ways Astolfo felt rejected because Tsuna denied what it is.

"Admit it surprised me when I discovered you were a boy, but you are so adorable that I wanted to look you embarrassed. I did not lie when I said I like you," the killer turns bending a little.

"I'm just attracted to women and my love for Assassin and the others... all of them fascinated me. In fact the idea of a relationship with a man has never pleased me because I am not attracted to men." he turns around to face him better.

"But I like you to be who you are." Tsuna advances and approaches to take the transvestite paladin from the chin who kisses on the lips to his surprise. It is a short kiss that lasts about seven seconds before separating having both blushed, although Tsuna retains the same smile of before.

"I don't like men, but I make an exception when it comes to you. I don't care if you are someone distorted or if you are a female man who likes nice things or a lovely girl... I like you because it's you and no one else." Tsuna caresses his cheek with affection.

"You're valuable to us all because it's about you, not because you're a man or a woman, we don't mind you being a Servant whose legend is distorted. For us, you are the real one Astolfo, Charlemagne's twelfth paladin no matter what your appearance." he removes his hand without imagining the pink-haired boy liked that kiss and the caress on his cheek... Astolfo was impressed because Tsuna knew exactly what thought and felt despite not being his Master, his words made Rider of Red feel a deep comfort.

"You say so many things like that instead of shutting yourself up. I may not be the smartest, but you talk as if you take it for granted that we'll all be back... even I know that's impossible," the pink-haired boy says sadly.

"You buy things for us, as if you assumed we'd all be back." the paladin take a pause.

"You are looking for us to be together forever when we will finally be separated." Luna's Servant has just expressed the painful reality between seriousness and sadness involving it. Tsuna remained silent without turning to look at him. No one needed to tell the **_Silent Arts_** ' killer something he knows better than anyone else. Turns to see his companion who is attentive to notice the twin of the night is taciturn but with a tiny smile.

"I never learned to deal with everything and denial is one of my ways of responding. Hope is the most common form of denial and I cling to hope because it is better for me... with some luck I may be able to make this hope a reality... the reality that my heart seeks to reach." the former **_Jailer Vindice_** admits showing an air of nostalgia.

"Besides, someone has to do it, don't you think?" Tsuna takes a step and then begins the walk.

"We've already wasted enough time and I remember Luna mentioned that you wanted some pretty clothes. If we hurry, still give us time to get them." start walking this time being the one who guides. They should still go by Lancer and Vincent and from there go where his Storm Arcobaleno said were the clothes that Rider wanted. It was lucky she anticipated his idea and gave him the address.

Rider soon blushes as he revises Tsuna's words in his mind and smiles excitedly at feeling much better... the killer's words soothed him and conforted the restlessness and doubts he had... he felt accepted and happy because he understood he was not alone and even there is hope. He knows that Tsuna did not lie, his eyes always communicated what he felt being so bad to lie... he was too transparent when he talked about what he felt. Soon he hurried and walked to his side returning to his usual cheerful state.

"By the way, tying you to the bed is still on." Rider blushes at once.

"Stop saying those things, it's embarrassing!" **_Evaporation of Reason_** did not even stop him feel that way for such comments. Tsuna smiles and Rider smiles though flushed.

"By the way, Luna says how much she'd like you to cook." Tsuna sighs tired at what he hears.

"Ask her what she wants, but not Japanese food." He nods to tell his Master the message. The look of the Creator of the **_Silent Arts_** , sees the sky still blue despite everything that happened in recent days and with it to remember that no matter what happens, the **World** continues to advance and will not stop for anything or anyone.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Front entrace; 09:23 hrs.**

The return had been pleasant, they had been able to do it with **_Hippogriff_** 's help coming and going. Salakief could be bigger, maintaining her **_Fourth Form_** consumes considerable amounts of **_Prana_** and **_Flames_** , in turn herself still needed to adapt to her new **_Abilities_**. Tsuna controlled his **_Replicas Automatons_** in different ways. Some stayed to watch the **Hospital** , others moved quickly all the way from **Akihabara** to the **Hospital** , two took care of his First Servant and Mei, lastly a group took many of their personal purchases to **Noir Mansion**... the **_War Administrators_** prohibited the exit of all living being, never said anything about **_Dolls_**.

He did it to test his limits. During the fight with Iskandar, he had realized how difficult it was to **_Control_** so many, to move in different ways at the same time he fought even with the help of Mei... it was as if he had a mind to make everything work in a way synchronized trying not to die and protect everyone.

Although he could also see that among fewer **_Automatons_** , it was much easier to start killing more efficiently. Even if he has acquired complete **_Fortuna_** and its many **_Abilities_** , Tsuna recognizes the knowledge about each of the advantages and disadvantages of each **_Skill_** of his **_Personal Magecraft_**. The problem is that he is still unable to control it to perfection. Even with **_Fortuna_** they are at a disadvantage.

For now he would use the help of Salakief through the **_Crows_** to be attentive to everything... perhaps a custom after all lived. It is sad that the closeness to death gives him the answers and not what he can do. They land near the buildings and leap down from the back of the **_Mythical Beast_** that soon vanishes. The group consisting of a killer, two Servants and a **_Homunculus_** child continue the rest of the way on foot.

"Did you have a good time, Vincent?" Noir asks the little boy who nods happily, but he is not shy. Lancer smiles knowing why. That child wanted to find a gift for his Nii-chan, something that could last forever. The little red-eyed albino had an idea of what he was looking for, they had not been slow to find what he wanted and prepare it. From there meet up with Tsuna and Rider, buy what Rider had wanted to get and Tsuna promised him time ago.

She took advantage to buy clothes and modeled asked the opinion of her Master, new account influenced by jealousy to know that even Assassin model for him whenever they bought clothes for her. Tsuna has a wardrobe full of identical clothing varying only the **_Coat_** that occupied as a member of **Vindice** and the one he occupies in the present. Rosemary had been kind enough to bring him clean clothes this morning after the bath... even she herself was considering wearing ordinary clothes instead of her usual dress.

"I'm glad" the Ultimate Weapon says, _"you're also happy because you kissed your cute transvestite"_ both Tsuna and Lancer hear Assassin say through **_Telepathy_** causing him to blush embarrassed because his Lusty Queen chose that moment to annoy him and even worse, he can feel Lancer's anger, _"he felt sad and I wanted to encourage him... well, I did not resist wanting to do it either"_ Tsuna admits shy.

Assassin's laughter does not wait and Scáthach gets irritated, _"I feel that someone is angry. That someone should not exaggerate, it was just a kiss, from Tsuna you had more than kisses"_ that comment causes Lancer blushed like the Ex-Vindice. Even if it was unexpected and the two of them together with Luna, Mei and Salakief did it with him, it is something they enjoyed and admit it, but it is still shameful because it was the first sexual experience that Tsuna has with more than one woman to the same thing happened to Scáthach.

Even if she only wants to do something like that with Tsuna and the idea of being with him and other women at the same time does not bother her at all, _"see, as soon as our Proud Queen knows the pleasures of being a woman, she turns to be a closet pervert"_ the woman of depraved beauty taunts her, causing Lancer of Black to blush as much for shame as for anger _"Semiramis, I'll cook in a while, do you want to join us?"_ Tsuna asks, trying to avoid a discussion between they two.

The questioning provokes enthusiasm in the pointy-eyed Servant _"It's been days since I last tried your food. Unfortunately I still have a lot to do. Call me when the food is ready,"_ the Wise Queen says to her Master _"you know that yes,"_ he respond with a light smile, she laughs slightly _"Thank you. Believe me, I will thank you very well, wait for it with eagerness."_ he can perfectly understand what she is referring to, Noir blushes at the same time smiles.

Of course he soon feels the anger of the Queen of **Land of Shadows** and knows that although Assassin told the truth about thanking him in her own way, she also did it with the intention of disturbing her... they seem like two children bothering each other.

Lancer leaves her displeasure aside when she notices something in him. She takes the bags that Tsuna charges to baffle him and gives it to Rider of Red next to the bags she brought.

"Could you get ahead?, There's something I'd like to talk to Tsuna about." the beautiful woman asks and the paladin accepts. Something about her makes him feel a little panic.

"All right, come on, Vincent. we are going to deliver everything we brought." the child nods and from there they both begin to walk away knowing that nothing bad would happen. Once they both go away, Tsuna seeks to find out what his Servant wants.

The abandoned twin doesn't have time to say anything when his hand is taken by her who takes him to a tree. The next thing she did, she sat under the tree and he lay on the grass with his head in her lap. Noir does not contain his blush and this was accentuated when he heard her laugh softly.

"You should rest. I know you well and I know that you have hardly given yourself time to recover... you must stop demanding too much," he breathes tired and soft, closing his eyelids slightly. Controlling the **_Noir Dolls_** , he has them stored and deactivated his **_Control_** over them, allowing them to rest. The killer give the reason to Scáthach, he has demanded too much to himself, has not recovered completely.

"I must cook, you're sure to be hungry," he says, trying to refuse to stop. He feels the soft hand of her caress part of his hair and face.

"All will be here for when you wake up." the Godslayer knows he doesn't want to rest, doesn't want to sleep for fear of being alone, for fear of being in any of those **Futures** where he lost her or Assassin of Black... Tsuna is afraid to wake up and discover all this is a dream created by his despair and sadness before the loneliness.

Her words managed to mitigate the fear in him. The former Jailer believes that what he talk with Rider may have affected him more than he would like to admit. To precipitate does not solve anything, the best thing to do is to stop at least for a moment or it would be worse.

Feeling the caresses of Scáthach, he begins to think of his Mother, the young girl who saved him, in Bermuda... he thinks of so many things but the warmth of her comfort him, she calm his fears and worries. He feels so tired and the idea of sleeping even a little is very tempting.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." The Warrior Queen urges her Master to rest. She smiles pleasantly when she sees Tsuna stop resisting and his eyes begin to close and once they close, he falls instantly asleep. With affection she caressed the cheek of her Master and Sky.

"You really are an idiot," she immediately recalls the voice of Tsuna's First Servant, who appears after those words. Lancer doesn't bother to see her.

"You're being ridiculous... you better have learned that you're making a mistake," the Queen of **Assyria** said earnestly.

"I'm surprised you care. That you want to stop me when I took your place by his side. When for me you had to wait so long." Lancer declares without ceasing to observe him.

"He's always worried about you, I'm always worried about him... avoid you doing something stupid is for his sake," Semiramis says standing next to her ally Servant.

"Want to pay for actions you have not done is ridiculous... you may not believe it, but I do not hold you grudge... you made him happy and although I hate to say it, it's the only thing that matters to me," Assassin admits looking at the only man to who loves and loves in her existence.

"You're going to die, now that you're his Rain Arcobaleno, you'll wait for him in **Imperia**... you're trying to punish yourself and at the same time not lose him... somehow you want to take my place again," the black-haired woman rectifies what already has anticipated the red-eyed woman plans.

"You want to convince me to give up?" Lancer of Black questioned.

"No, I'll try to explain my reasons for you and you realize how ridiculous you are. If you want to go ahead with your attempt to redeem yourself, go ahead... in addition, you are forgetting something very important, but you will realize for yourself later." the Depraved Queen begins to walk.

"I'm going to fight and give Tsuna the triumph." finally the Queen of **Land of Shadows** speaks.

"In the end it will not be me who will suffer, but I recommend you stop underestimating him." is Derketo's daughter's response to the statement of Lancer of Black before disappearing when taking her **_Astral form_**.

The red eyes go to see again the boy who in one way or another has managed to win her heart and more. It is as she has just said, she does not think to die being her priority the victory of Tsuna. Understanding that maybe she is being selfish to continue with an idea like punishing herself, precisely does not tell Tsuna the truth knowing he will try to stop her, nor dare to tell him she is his Rain Arcobaleno, all for her pride... it is preferable not to know it and survive the future battle.

For now she confines herself smiling while enjoying watching over Tsuna's dream, something that was exclusive to Semiramis until recently... that Tsuna allowed himself to sleep that way with her at his side showed his confidence and faith in her... knowing that, makes her happy.

 **Day 2: The University Tokyo Hospital, Room 34; 13:43 hrs.**

He felt tired, normal because he had been practicing using **_Fortuna_**. He knows that it is impossible to dominate **_Fortuna_** in a few days, so he was focusing on improving what he already dominated and expanding a little using the  Memories of the **Three Futures**. Of course he could not push himself too hard.

Started from yesterday and continued today, he had only stopped to prepare the food and eat with the others. He had plotted the Battle Plan with the others, they took into account **_Talents_** and **_Weaknesses_** of each one... so much was spoken and planned and from there begin preparations that will be of help for the **Final Battle**.

At this moment Tsuna decided to take a short break and among all chose to speak with Fiore. It is something he enjoys, somehow it makes him feel human when he talks to her, Fiore has that effect on him and can only regret that she died in the other **Futures** and had the blessing of being able to save her this time.

"I heard you removed the **_Seal_** of Rosso-san... now there are three people in the **World** who own **_Flames of Night_** ," Yggdmillennia mentions with nostalgia and anticipation.

"She thinks we'll have better chances if she has all her force," he replies calmly.

"How does it feel not to grow old?, that you will have to see those whom you love die for the passing of time." the Magus said, with a sad and uncertain tone

"I couldn't say. I accepted this knowing the consequences, even knowing that, I don't regret... no one will have to go through the same thing as Bermuda and **Vindice**... no one else will have to be sacrificed." Noir indicates with a passive smile.

"Rosso-san said that you would return with her to **Europe** at the end of the  War, will you return to **Vindice**?" The brown-haired girl questions.

" **Vindice** depends on **_Flames of Night_** , being the last Von Veckenschtein, it is certain that I will return to **Vindice**... it feels strange," the killer admits something absent.

"I don't know what I will do when the War is over, in a way I envy you, especially Rosso-san," the invalid girl admits with a sad smile. Tsuna knows the difficulties of Fiore, what she has to face, the **Mage's Association** , the leadership of the **_Yggdmillennia Clan_** , to have lost when she was the hope of her **_Clan_** , but among everything being tied to a **_Wheelchair_** because with everything that happened, she will not want to walk if it means to leave the **_Magecraft_**... she has become incapable of being selfish... Fiore is one of the strongest people he knows.

"That reminds me, I heard Vincent give you something," Yggdmillennia mentions with a curious smile. Whoever was Vindice's Sky smiles suspiciously. Finding Jack was right about how curious people can be, especially women when there is nothing to do. He might well have fun with this at the expense of Fiore, but he was not willing to do it because it would be a waste of time, he'll tell her anyway.

From the inside of his **_Coat_** , he pulls out a small **_Glass Jar_** that contains **_Seeds_** inside. "He says it's to cheer **Vendicare** and that the **_Flowers_** that are born of these **_Seeds_** will last forever" she does not contain an exclamation indicating that it seems adorable what the child tries, they know that it is very probable Vincent does not survive.

The next battle promises to be more difficult than the previous ones and it is likely that no one leaves alive, even Tsuna admits he could die in the course of the fight. The idea saddens her, the idea that he might die.

"I don't understand, they should have allowed the War to end at that time... it's very unfair that Vincent has to go through all this... he goes to die, I do not understand why they did it." the green-eyed Magus expresses melancholically. Even if Tsuna is grateful to have been taken out of his error, it hurts the idea but he sees the logic to the actions of the **_Administrators of the Grail War_**.

"Everything that happened in this War has brought the **World** closer to a World War," the Sky Arcobaleno begins with the explanation.

"As you well know, the **Mafia** and the **Mage's Association** keep grudges among themselves, under various excuses, each side wanted to interfere in the  War... each side with its arguments to justify itself," the killer comments, with the attention of her on him.

"The **_Administrators_** were not able to act because **Vindice** was weak and in order to do so they made a  Deal with Gilgamesh..." in that part of the explanation, Noir sighs.

"With **_Flames of Night_** , **Vindice** was able to take matters into their own hands and this allowed the **_Administrators_** to stop being defensive... the destruction of the **Chinese Triads** was a warning to anyone trying to meddle in," what the white-haired boy has said, is something Fiore already imagined, was something similar to what happened in the previous  War.

"It is probable that after the elimination of the **Chinese Triads** , the **_Administrators_** had an emergency meeting with the most important figures of the **Three Worlds** and with Gilgamesh present, it's sure they to use the  Roman Method and the **Colosseum**." Forvedge observes him intrigued. Tsuna pulls out three **_Cards_** that she puts on the bed next to her.

" **The Church** , **Mage's Association** and **Mafia** , it is logical the three sides want to interfere and for the same reason the **_Administrators_** are composed of members belonging to the **Three Worlds**. The  War was suspended by three days, a time more than enough for a battle even without pretexts that say one won by having a certain advantage," Noir places a fourth **_Card_** but being the **_Joker_**.

"Gilgamesh would be the emperor whom nobody wants to face. The Masters and Servants that continue in the competition are the gladiators and the most important figures of the **Three Worlds** are the public." he expresses placing a **_Card Deck_** a little extended.

"To put it simply, they have decided to make this **Last Battle** a show where the winner will take everything ... we will be a mere attraction..." the creator of the **_Silent Arts_** expressed with irony.

"In this way they wash their hands, spectators will know what a **_Grail War_** is, and it is likely no one would want to incur the wrath of Gilgamesh to accept the outcome no matter what... she possesses the only **_Noble Phantasm_** with the power to destroy the **_Planet_** and eliminate one of the **Worlds** should be no problem for her." concludes Tsuna the explanation of why this measure has been used, something that spoke with Luna and the others yesterday.

"I don't understand why someone like her agreed to help with this." Fiore expresses her doubt. "From what she made me understand, **Vindice** made a  Deal with her. I don't know what it is about, I don't know how valuable what they offered, so that she who owns everything, agrees to be a **_Mediator_** and help eliminate those who tried to get involved in this  War." Noir admits intrigued.

"Don't you think she could try to seize the **_Grail_**?" The Magus questioned. "I doubt it, she's not that kind of person." His response leaves Yggdmillennia curious.

"You talk as if you knew her." He smiles uncertainly at the comment. "The **Matou Family** is one of **Vindice's Allies** within the **Magecraft World**. The present head; Kariya Matou, asked **Vindice** for help to ensure the life of his daughter." Tsukina's brother retrieves his **_Cards_**.

"Gilgamesh though she did not win, she survived the **_Fourth Holy Grail War_** and has since been living with the **Matou Family** , something **Vindice** already knew. A meeting was held with the Matou where I was present to make  Plans in which I, as an **_Arbitrator_** , could interfere to ensure her life in the event that she lost." Noir turns his gaze to the **_Joker's Card_** being the last one he collects.

"I have no idea why she became interested in me." She discovered my identity, my secret about my ties to **Vongola**... she revealed nothing of what she knew about me... although I was able to prevent Gilgamesh from discovering about Assassin and that I was her Master." Tsuna smiles with a certain affection for the memories of these three years he has spent with her.

"Before the disaster in **St. Andrews** , she offered to become my Servant... honestly, it is likely I would have accepted her offer had I anticipated what would happen next," she contemplates Tsuna's admission. It is true that things would not have reached such a catastrophic point, but neither do they know the intentions of the woman known as the King of Heroes.

"Probably you would have won if it had happened like that, a Servant like her and a Master like you would be an unstoppable combination." he smiles sonically.

"I would not know her reaction to having agreed because it would also discover Assassin and maybe she would try to do something against us that would force me to kill her." he indicates calm and serious at the same time.

"Whatever she wants, I suppose I'll find out after the War," the answer came with a tired, resigned air. Even so he noticed how Yggdmillennia was staring absently at a point.

Even if he thinks that Gilgamesh is likely to have caused damage, memories of the actions she took during the **Diverse Futures**. Even thinking about it, he kept paying attention to Fiore. There is no need for **_Vongola Intution_** to imagine what she thinks, her concerns and doubts.

"Are you okay?" The killer ventures to find out she's worried. The Magus girl turns her attention to him giving an attempt to smile.

"Excuse me, I'm distracted." The girl with a sweet smile apologizes.

"You're worried about what will come when the War is over, right?" Yggdmillennia smiles wistfully.

"A little, I..." she says, because being honest, she's not sure. The previous time they were able to get rid of the punishment of **Clock Tower** for a little, but things were difficult for the **_Clan Yggdmillennia_** , seen as pariah, garbage and unworthy like Magus in the eyes of the **Mage's Association**. Even now with all that has happened, it is possible for **Clock Tower** to issue a  Sealed Order on the **_Yggdmillennia Clan_** using them as a scapegoat since many **Famiglia** in the **Underworld** were sacrificed... a sacrifice of good faith in an attempt to dispel the quarrels among the **Two Worlds**.

"Fiore-san, after the War, no matter what happens, would you let me help you?" Noir asks seriously, drawing her attention.

"I know your situation, the fact that we are from different **Worlds** would imply difficulties, but I promise to help you," says the killer from the night.

"I don't think **Vindice** wants to risk a  War beetwen in our **Worlds** ," Fiore says with a sad smile.

"Regardless of the whole **World** , I'll help you... I just don't want something bad to happen to you." Sky Arcobaleno's response was enough to soften her and make her blush. She did not stop the smile that came out.

"Thank you, but I want you to promise me something." She takes the Spellcaster's hand and makes him blush. Something that she found adorable.

"Be sure to return, no matter if you win or not, just come back" he had not imagined hearing those kind of words, in a way he was confused by what she asked.

Even if she knows he is strong, does not mean invincible, he can die... she does not care if he wins or not, only survive and come back, especially because there is a little girl waiting for him. Tsuna turns his gaze to Fiore's hand holding his, the bandages that cover the marks formed by **_Zero Point Breathrough_**.

"I'll go back, I promise." He did not dare look her in the face, he was too embarrassed by all the mess involuntarily caused. Yggdmillenia inside thanked him for not looking up because she too was embarrassed.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Roffotop; 15:21 hrs.**

He feels happy, Shamal informed him that Evelyn would recover sooner than expected. At the moment he stands on the wall, watching Vincent feed some **_Doves_** with a piece of bread that he undoes with a lively smile. On his shoulder was Salakief in her **_Raven form_**. He with a smile about a Peach she begins to consume content. The door opens and Hakuno and Caster enter.

"I did not imagine you coming here," Tsuna says, before returning his attention to the little **_Homunculus_**.

"We wanted to get some air. We can leave if we are bothering," says Hakuno somewhat shy.

"Of course you are not trouble," he says with a kind smile to his Third Servant and Kishinami.

"It is sad that a child, even being a **_Homunculus_** , has to go through this," Hakuno says sadly.

"Although we don't know how it all turned out in the end, I'll fight for him to live after the War," he confesses. The brown-haired girl is animated by the words of the Sky Arcobaleno.

"Don't worry, we'll find the **_Cure_** for your **_Illness_** ," he says, surprising her. She worries about Vincent, but also Caster, Rosso and this peculiar killer, she wants them all to return, but she knows it will not happen. A battle like that that will happen in a short time will be difficult and many will die.

"It's not that... I..." The idea hurts, losing Caster that became valuable for her even if they no longer share a **_Contract_** , Rosso who deserves a full and happy life after the difficulties she suffered... Noir who just starts to know what it is to be alive, Assassin who even if she saved her for ulterior motives, helped her when she thought everything was lost... all of them in such a short time have become importants in her life. It may be because she has lived condemned to die and this will cause her to appreciate what is valuable in her life and how little she had and has achieved as a side effect by participating in all this.

"I know, you do not have to say it," says Von Veckenschtein. He understood her, he doesn't need **_Vongola Intuition_** to know what Hakuno thinks or feels. Even now he expects Bermuda to appear safe and sound, telling him to be well and to be proud of him... to tell him in person and not by means of a  Letter. Seeing her has trouble saying it because it's painful to even think about it.

He can still feel Hakuno's hand through the reminiscences of the **Last Future** seen by Scáthach... the process for Hakuno to heal being difficult for both of them and when they believed she would not make it, it was possible for both of them to know that death would not yet claim her life and time afterwards he would hold her hand on the day of the birth of their little Kana. Kishinami smiles thankfully and understands he knows what she feels and thinks.

"Do you think I can play with him a little?" She asks, playing with her fingers nervously knowing that he is very careful with Vincent.

"Come in, I'm sure he'd love to play with you," he says with a friendly smile that causes her to blush but smile contentedly to have the permission. Master and Servant see the hopeless girl get where the little one and from there talk. They felt happy, that the shadows of sadness were leaving.

"Thank you for not telling her that we will not all be back," Tamamo says with a sad smile. She is surprised when she feels something on her head and she looks up to see the hand of her Master who smiles nostalgic with his eyes on Hakuno.

"To think that way will only lead to defeat... I tell you from personal experience." She turns her head to look at him. He sees his other hand from which Salakief ate the Peach, and now there was only the seed left.

"Feelings are like Seeds, they can grow in various ways, even if they are seeds of the same fruit they will never be the same. Like the Bonds, they require various care to grow into something wonderful," he tends the seed to the fox girl who takes it.

"Hope, love, and faith... those kinds of feelings make our Bonds stronger with those we love and at the same time make us stronger." Tsuna closes his eyes softening his smile as he watches the two of them play.

"It is no guarantee that we will die. Fight and cling as hard as you can to back to her. Hakuno loves you and you love her. Have faith in yourself. I'll do everything I can so we can all come back together." Tsuna promises the best he can offer her at the same time turns to see her. She sees that warm and friendly smile feeling the emotions in him.

Caster admits know he is also afraid, but he also has faith that they will succeed. Tsuna Von Veckenschtein is very different from what she imagined at first, knew from the beginning he was a good person, he had tried so hard to protect Hakuno and her even against his own sister despite being weak. Becoming his Servant was not a mistake. Through this **_Contract_** , she came to know him better and see part of his heart, his warmth, sincerity and love. She saw in him the darkness as well and the difficult life he had endured.

Even if she loved Hakuno, Tamamo did not deny being attracted to him and feelings close to the romantic... part of her was in conflict over this, but she went on to ignore her inner struggle knowing he has Assassin of Black, Lancer of Black and Rosso-san.

To see him loves them deeply and she is envious of them because they are loved as she never imagined seeing. "Can I ask you a favor?" She mentions, blushing as she thought about her feelings about Hakuno and Tsuna.

"If I die, take care of Hakuno for me. Please," plea because she knows that her previous Master is alone, that if she goes there is no doubt that she would stay alone as before to meet her. She knows that Tsuna will be able to take care of her against everything and everyone. She is not blind, she sees Hakuno like Tsuna, she has always known that Hakuno loves her.

Caster of Black feels hope because if she dies, Hakuno can still be happy and Tsuna will have no trouble falling in love with her and making Hakuno happy. He smiles, closing his eyes. "As your Master, I have no reason to deny a petition from my beautiful Servant." Tamamo's blush grows more intense as she smiles. He finds it adorable, emotion that is perceived by Caster and unknowingly by his other two Servants.

"Tamamo, I promise I'll take care of Hakuno if you do not come back, but I also promise to do it if we all go back together... you said it, together we are invincible." the golden-eyed Servant feels a deep warmth to him and sees in his eyes sincerity. Feel he has faith in her. The same feeling she felt from him before the fight with Edelfelt and Caster of Red... it was his faith in her that made her strength to win. The sensations of winning have come to her and make her hope she can win again and return to Hakuno.

Tsuna view she feels better, withdraws his hand and starts to walk towards Kishinami and Vincent who continue to feed the **_Doves_** , but being centered on them is distracted and does not perceive the emotions in his Third Servant intensify or realize that she holding the Peach Seed in her hands with a happy smile. She sees the smile that the two devote to Noir and she does not want to be left behind and Tamamo reaches to join them.

 **Day 3: The University Tokyo Hospital, Front Gardens; 12:12 hrs.**

It was one of those strange days that made things common to many people in their daily lives, but the situation made it unusual. The suggestion of Scáthach; a picnic, something that Tsuna did not hesitate to support. Not only because it was something she wanted, but it would also help so that everyone could rest and get distracted a little. After all in the last two days they have been practicing and improving themselves the best they can and continuing to train excessively would be detrimental... the Servants thought to continue practicing later when the picnic was over.

The unusual thing was not having a picnic before a fight for the purpose of resting and relaxing a little. But to do it when recently all had been enemies or fought in the same War no matter the side. Tablecloths and baskets with food were placed with the help of the majority being on this occasion that all would go with civilian clothes except Tsuna who did not have other type of clothes except of the normal ones and to use a clean change identical to his uniform **Vindice** except to not carry his **_Coat_**... even Lancer, Semiramis Caster and Rider occupied civilian clothes.

The Wise Queen occupied the same set of clothes that took that day when she went with the Tsuna to the amusement park with Vincent but without the hat. Scáthach wore a dark blue turtleneck sweater and black pants, as well as simple black shoes. At first she thought of wearing a feminine office suit, but she thought it would be too formal. The people with more formal clothes than the rest were Byakuran, Luviagelita, Fiore and Tsuna, as well as Shamal who even wore his doctor's robe. In order for Rosemary to come, Tsuna uses a **_Noir Doll_** to keep an eye on Xian Long while keeping her company.

Adelheid awoke on the night of the previous day and Tsuna went on to block any attempt by Daemon Spade to control her... Basil has been mostly watching her and taking care of her feeling it is his responsibility... in case of doubt, Shamal has the **_Glacier Ring_** in his custody . Even though the strongest of the **_Guardians Shimon_** , she asked to be chained and locked up in case of doubt... yet Basil does not hesitate to talk to her and let her know what he knows.

Standing up Tsuna watches the food, plates and other utensils have been placed for the picnic, Fiore holds close to her Evelyn who sleeps peacefully. In a way this is a celebration for the little one by her recovery. Shamal gave the go-ahead to get out of the building, but in case he doubts he would also be pending.

Seeing Fiore with that baby in her arms reminded him when she gave birth to their twins Mika and Viktor, she was holding Viktor and he was Mika... Fiore had been so radiant in those moments. "Pretty nostalgic," he listens to her, and the others pay attention to the words of the Queen of **Assyria** , even though they don't appear it. Tsuna turns to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asks, because many things in the eye bring both nostalgia. "I see Yggdmillennia with that little girl and one at first sight thinks it's his daughter and being you the only man here who is not a doctor or a transvestite, the girl's father." both Fiore and Tsuna blush about what Assassin says and which would mean that Basil and Shoichi are offended while Spanner does not care.

A mixture of emotions approach the others, many with shame, jealousy and surprise. The problem comes when a certain albino Boss and a pervert doctor see this as an opportunity to annoy the Ex-Jailer. "Yatta, Tsu-chan is a new dad!" Gesso makes fun of it causing the killer to be surprised.

"Normal considering him next to Fiore-chan, they have visited the little one of constant... like a young couple of new parents," the Hitman says amusing at the expense of his friend and student being unusual to have this type of opportunities.

"Let me be Eve-chan's godfather, Tsu-chan!" The Millefiore asks excitedly before taking Edelfelt's hand. "Luvia-chan will be the godmother," says the crown tattoo Boss as the blonde Magus begins to imagine many things because of the implications that could have his words.

"Me?" Luviagelita asked, blushing at herself. "I think that was a kind of statement," says Shamal accentuating the blush on the Edelfelt and the albino is surprised.

"I think he have just been declared to you, Edelfelt-san," Fiore mentions with a smile.

"You are getting married?" Caster questions excitedly as she is an inveterate romantic while the new victims of the jokes are seen by Rider and Vincent who are excited and the attention of all is in them.

From there, jokes and words among all present causing Luvia to be buried and Byakuran follow them all the game although with a slight blush being the first time that participates and is in such a comfortable situation.

Tsuna sees this and smiles before feeling his hand is taken making him see Semiramis. "I've never had a moment like this because I always saw myself on top of things like that, but having these kind of moments and being part of them... not bad," he nods to what she says.

"I know, along time I had resigned myself to a solitary life and I would never have moments like this." He gives a slight squeeze to her hand.

"We've come a long way and still have more. Seeing this, I feel that everything that has happened has been worth it," she knows what he is referring to, the lives that both have led and that somehow led them to this instant and moment, but they do not repent because, as long as they feel the hand of the person they both love the most in this **World** living under the same sky.

They feel their loneliness has long gone and even if they are killing machines, they are alive, because he is human and she has stopped hating her human side and appreciate it because it makes her feel and be who she was, not only for her blood of goddess.

The two soon joined the others. The usual fights between the first two Servants of Tsuna that remain close to him. Semiramis recharged against her Master by mocking Scáthach who would be irritated in her game. Luvia trying to avoid Byakuran keep eating so much confectionery. Shamal bothering with his failed seduction attempts and getting bruises. Mei huddled in her **_Cat Form_** to her owner, Salakief eating her beloved Peaches.

Caster hugging and blushing Hakuno while the two geniuses in science and robotics would be in the crossfire between Byakuran and Luviagelita. Basil would be eating cheerfully with Vincent who would tell him how great his Tsuna-niichan was and the former member **CEDEF** would listen with determination. Rider would be seeing Evelyn as happy as Luna. The little girl of six months in the arms of Tsuna who now being awake clings to him.

Fiore would try to contain a smile for it being useless to even try, but tender when checking the little girl is timid and already has fonded with the Sky Arcobaleno without that even he tries. Rosemary would serve her master some Tea he would accept with a grateful smile, that smile would be a great reward for the loyal Gardenia happy to be of help to the one who saved her. The way the killer held little Evelyn and accepted the Tea offered by his **_Familiar_** attracts and surprises many causing him to be the center of attention.

"As expected from Aniue." Basil praises his brother causing Tsuna to find himself being watched by everyone.

"His instinct as a killer is not the only strong thing in him, proving Tsuna would be a good father." Noir blushes at Shamal's words that come to be between sincerity and mockery. Lancer smiles knowing that, Tsuna was always a good father and looked after their children.

The children, even with a very slow growth, eventually developed the mentality of an adult, but took advantage of their long childhood enjoying it to the fullest, something that did not bother their father and their mothers with the fact that they could have their family more time with them... one of the greatest pains in life is when a parent buries its own children.

Tsuna was a natural person in taking care of the children and is what had attracted the attention of all, but this caused everyone to imagine it under that facet... it took them no work to accept he could be a good father. From there everything went to normal and once the food had been mostly consumed and had fun... by the time the sky seemed to start changing its blue hue, most had fallen asleep.

Shamal had retired to the premises knowing Genkishi could not maintain his **_Illusions_** so that patients would forever ignore something like this having to go back to the **Underground Shelter** to see if things were going well.

Tsuna had fallen asleep sitting and leaning on a tree with Evelyn held by one of his arms, attached to him Semiramis who hugged him. Scáthach slept leaning on him who with his other arm keeps her close, Luna had fallen asleep with her head in her lap. The rest of the people were scattered sleeping on the grass except for Rider who ran with Vincent until it is the **_Homunculus_** who brakes. Soon an idea arises in his childish mind and looks in his pocket for something.

"What's wrong?" Astolfo asked confused. "Tsuna-niichan long ago told me a story about a **_Red Thread_** that unites someone with whom you love... the  Red Thread of Fate. Tsuna-niichan loves everyone and everyone loves him," he smiles when he takes out of his pocket a **_Tube_** with **_Red Thread_** , one that got the day of shopping in **Akihabara**.

"Proof of this is that they were all happy today and I want their ties to be united forever." Vincent, with a delighted smile, looks at the twelfth paladin. "You help me?" Rider quickly understands what the child wants and finding that is a cute thing so he does not see anything wrong with it, quite the opposite.

"We must tie it to their little fingers," is the indication of Vincent. "All right, let's do it!" the crossdressing warrior exclaim and soon they begin to tie a **_Red Thread_** to the little fingers of all those who are asleep. After a few minutes of doing so, the other end of each Thread is joined in a single point... the little finger of Tsuna.

They do everything carefully not to wake anyone. Astolfo finishes tying the **_Thread_** of his Master with that of Tsuna and from there he smiles satisfied. However he feels the little hands take him from the wrist and turns to see Vincent, watch attach his pinkie a **_Thread_** like the others. The infant does not delay in fulfilling his task with a satisfied smile.

"We too, Rider, this now makes us closer to Tsuna-niichan and we are destined to be with him." pleased but tired he approaches Sky Arcobaleno and lies down to stay fast asleep on the other side of the lap that does not occupy Luna. Astolfo blushes at the idea of being closer to Tsuna, but soon he smiles and agrees to Vincent, now everyone has become closer... as a family.

Rider leans on the grass and with a smile falls asleep. Shamal arrives with a camera and takes a Photo. He had seen everything from a window, but he wanted to take a Picture as a Memory while inside he seeks to maintain the hope that this can be repeated many more times after tomorrow that will define the future of Tsuna and the **World**... for now it will be well if they can enjoy these pleasant moments.

 **Day of the Final Batlle, Road to the End.**

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Front Gardens; 06:36 hrs.**

The morning was manifesting little by little. A soft mist that moistened everything that covered with a sun that slowly illuminated and cleared everything erasing the traces of the last night and with the arrival of the day would initiate the final battle of the **_Sixth Holy Grial War_**. The ancient Queen of **Assyria** looked forward to the effect of the dim sunlight in the fog... she was enveloped by various emotions... mainly anxiety, fear and uncertainty.

Doubts were also present, but they were limited to the uncertain fate that awaited both her and her Master. "I imagine I don't need to tell you how I feel." Assassin of Black listens to the pragmatic and abandoned twin. She turns to see him while she grin openly.

"We both feel the same way, but you harbor the hope that I don't have," she pauses. "That is because no matter what happens, we will always be together, either here or in our **Cursed Paradise**... it only matters that we are together beyond everything." Tsuna can see and feel the sincerity of the words of Semiramis, as well as something else.

"It's not enough for you," he responds, arriving smiling with nostalgia. "You want the family we formed in the **Future** that you survived... like me, you want to recover Syo and Sifr." her smile becomes somewhat melancholy but maintaining that unique touch that only the Wise Queen has.

"Eventually we will recover them. If we fall into **Imperia Panorama** , you will only have to find a way for us to return to the **World** , to be alive and free of everything else... a life where we can do whatever we want." he shortens the distance between the two by standing one in front of the other.

"It's amazing the faith you have in me." she shrugs her shoulders, not caring it. "Always." she responds with a faint laugh.

"But I refuse to lose. The Great Semiramis does not lose." it's the turn of the killer from the night to laugh softly.

"It is good to know what your priorities are." in a way both have relieved that regret regarding their daughters who have not yet been born, but they are not willing to lose even if sooner or later they will recover them. Before long it would be the battle that would define so much. The Sky Arcobaleno soon notice something in the look of her who seems to have gotten some idea which translates mostly to a whim.

"Dance with me." the beautiful woman with pointy ears expresses as a gentle mandate. She in her own request in these years that she has lived with Tsuna, she learned much more from herself than when she came to live a long time ago.

Seeing him smile while both move by inertia. He takes one of her hands while the other takes her by the waist and she clings to him around him with her other arm. Gently both begin to move in a soft and slow dance while both begin to hum a melody. At first, unable to decide on the same, until a couple of seconds later with a playful smile he yields to her again.

It is a gentle dance, one where both feel as if all worries and sorrows go away. They unconsciously go back a long time ago when Tsuna showed her, his favorite place in **Venice** , that moment when she understood how to love him and that she could never go on without him... now that she had known him she did not want to lose him... at that moment she was spontaneous by choosing to make him love her deeply, to conquer his heart because although she knew he found her attractive and beautiful, it was not enough to win his heart.

Looking at his eyes now she remembered it was an impulse when she took his hand forcing him to dance with her because of being spontaneous... she wanted him to love her deeply more than anything in the **World**.

He knew her past, the kind of person she is, the good and the bad, that was not enough. Semiramis had understood at that moment that to win Tsuna's heart, she would have to show him the best of herself. Unlike at that time in **Venice** , this dance was much more leisurely, soft and even sweet.

The dance of that then was enthusiastic, bubbly and even funny... although now they smile happy to know themselves corresponded with a pleasant warmth and comfort in their hearts, the dance of that day was full of laughter and unconcern. In this soft waltz both distilled love just being together in this way and hopefully could have this kind of moments in this **World** after the  War.

Neither Queen nor killer had realized they were being observed. The view was something out of this **World**. It was magical, the effect of the soft sunlight with the fog that surrounded Tsuna and Semiramis to make it look like the **World** disappeared and only the two of them remained... it was almost as if the light of life covered them with a blessing in this second opportunity, this second life that gave them this cruel  War where happiness became something they could hold and touch with their own hands... just like now. Vincent watched in wonderment at the scene where happiness, although ephemeral, is palpable.

Scáthach looks at the Homunculus child and smiles with a bit of nostalgia. If there is one thing she is sure of, it is that Tsuna and all of them would do everything to win, to save him. In her unseen hand, she holds the **_Rain Pacifier_** and with it the red thread tied around the **_Pacifier ring_**. The Queen of **Land of Shadows** is distracted when she sees out of the corner of her eye both her Master and her ally Servant finish their dance... both bowing playfully before the black haired woman approaches the Craftsman of the **_Silent Arts_** and she kissed his cheek giving him a blush and a smile.

Assassin of Black releases a light laugh as she sees her beloved Master blushing. It makes her think of the moment when a couple of days ago, she showed all their allies the Secret Album that **Vindice** made of Tsuna. The depraved Queen could still remember the _"aww"_ that many issued when seeing an adorable six-year-old Tsuna disguised as a pirate... so many  Photographs of adorable and shameful moments of the current Sky Arcobaleno.

That caused an explanation for them to understand why the color of hair and eyes of Tsuna changed. The truth is that Derketo's daughter loves the reactions it provokes in him, makes her feel full and complete... it's also fun.

"When this is over, let's play; find the **_Pacifier_** ," the depraved Queen says guarding the mentioned object, inside the neckline of her dress making him blush and laugh a little. If Kawahira knew about the personal game between both them and the way the **_Sun Pacifier_** is used, it would probably give him a heart attack.

"I'll wait anxiously, my selfish Queen." is the answer of the killer from the night adding one more reason to the many they have to win.

"Like me." she complements being that sex with Tsuna is one of her favorite activities. He always made her feel in so many ways that no one else could, which he improved when she was his teacher in that area. Every time she touches Tsuna, she feels she touches the same sky, something she will never say out loud because of how corny it sounds. Both begin to notice the others approach at a calm pace.

"Everything ready?" The question comes from Luna. "As far as possible." Assassin answers with a sly grin.

"If we were to fight with the aim of killing, we would have more chances to win. Despite this, I admit that Tsuna is right, too many have died, it is a pity that only we think this and the other side fought with intent to kill us." the Hitwoman's argument was more than right, but they were in a delicate situation, the fight would be observed by The **Church** , **Mage's Association** and **Underworld**.

Even if it has been agreed that regardless of the outcome, the **Three Worlds** would leave things for peace, there would be a grudge if the heirs of the **_Founding Families_** of the **_Grail War_** die, as well as the death of Caren Hortensia.

The **Mafia** would shake and end in internal wars if **Vongola** and **Vindice** lost the twins... in short, even if no one attacked, there would be rancor and in the future at the slightest error, some side would try to find any excuse to attack the other. All this would be a show where the three sides would want to show the power of their side. It is a guarantee that if given the opportunity, each **World** would choose someone to represent them in this  War to try to impose themselves and show their power before others and only for the pretext of showing off.

What they don't know is that if this is the case, Tsuna would not have any contemplations to kill the enemy, he was designed to kill anything and the more complicated the enemy, the easier it would be because there would be no doubts compared to now.

For the same reason, the best option is not to kill the Masters of the opposite side... the political games are detestable.

"In this case, compassion is our greatest weakness, but we have no other." Lancer of Black admits resigned.

"Without importing that weakness, I will do everything I can so we can all return." determines the last Von Veckenschtein pulling a smile from everyone.

"Tsuna." The Rosso girl whispers with a resigned smile. She knows perfectly well that if someone can overcome anything, it is him.

...

From inside the **Hospital** , the group that will soon depart to the Final Battle is observed. Fiore directs her gaze to the **_Red Thread_** wrapped around her little finger. When they woke up the previous day, they all found a red thread tied to the little finger and soon an explanation from Vincent of why, the thread was cut in equal parts, they considered it a nice **_Lucky Charm_** and each one tied it to either their little finger or some personal object... the current Arcobaleno tied their part of **_Red Thread_** in the ring of their respective **_Pacifier_** , Tamamo tied it to her left wrist and Astolfo in one of his hair ornaments.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Hakuno questions worried about Caster and the others. The lady Yggdmillennia does not have a specific answer. Tsuna is strong, she knows it, but she does not know what he can do. Byakuran with the help of Genkishi, the Battle could be seen by her and the others... to words of the lover of marshmallows, this confrontation will define the **Future of the World**.

Fiore was also worried about everyone, especially Tsuna because he will have the most difficult part and among it the high chances that Vincent will die during the course of the battle. "I don't know," the young handicapped woman replies, who sees through the window the former **_Vindice Jailer_** talking with the **_Homunculus_** child.

"What we can do is to wish them luck so that they return, even if it is the only thing we can do, praying is the best within what is within our reach." Fiore expresses with a smile with which she tries to encourage the sick Magus. Kishinami smiles suddenly feeling better infected by the hope of Yggdmillennia.

"I would like to repeat what happened yesterday..." from the lips of the brown-haired girl is heard before a pause.

"I would like that when they return, we can repeat it." Hakuno admits without feeling ashamed or nervous. She really enjoyed being able to spend a field day with so many people, the feeling of belonging to a place... the sad feeling of loneliness disappear in that moment.

After nodding, the green-eyed girl smiles warmly. "Yes, I would like that too." Fiore indicates sharing the same desire as Hakuno. The only thing they could do would be to pray and support them, but at least they hoped that would be enough.

...

Tsukina's brother as he rejoins, looks away to the entrance of the building where he can see Rosemary holding Evelyn. It may not look like it, but the reason why Rosemary stays is not only to help protect the place, but because he would have difficulties because of the costs of **_Prana_** and Rosemary being powerful enough, in addition to the high energy costs... she is powerful enough to destroy **Japan** on her own... it can be said that she is one of his secret Aces if they has to fight against an invasion, a  War or enemies that attempt destroy the **World**.

"It's better to leave, we can not waste more time." Tsuna assents to the words of the beautiful woman with purple hair.

"It's true, retracing it will not change anything." Tsuna gives in knowing the fight where the risk of losing everything is inevitable. He happens to see his second Servant to look at everyone again. With this he observes Vincent thinking about the injustice of this child having to be present on the battlefield and played as if he were a flag. The red-eyed woman reaches her Master ignoring everything else. He stares at the proud Queen.

"Are you ready?" The killer questions many other questions in that single one, if she does not want to say or do something else before leaving.

"Yeah, I'm ready." is the answer of Lancer who could see through him, she has nothing to think, do or say to those present. If she have something to think, do or say, only involve Tsuna and no one else.

"I will be waiting for you." the words of Semiramis are directed only to her Master. Tsuna smiles slightly and nods before he and Scáthach start walking away.

"Don't worry, when he comes back to me, I'll take care of him very well." Semiramis expresses with mischievous and depraved tone making Scáthach irritate before taking Tsuna's hand and accelerating the rhythm while he is confused by this.

Confused because his First Servant seems determined to irritate Scáthach. In turn the Queen of **Land of Shadows** seems to be more possessive than usual. The Sky Arcobaleno contains a sigh knowing that even in this situation they do not stop fighting... although Tsuna smiles with suspicion knowing this is also the way to both to avoid worries even if temporary.

 **Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden, Tokyo; 06:54 hrs.**

They had walked in silence. Neither of them had uttered a word, it was not uncomfortable, it was the opposite and in turn they were afraid to say something that could affect both of them in the battle... that could cost them dearly. It was he who broke the silence first.

"The fate, is it still something written for you or something that you must write yourself?" is the question she listens to.

"I have always thought that it is something that one must write. Sometimes even if I knew the result, I did not try to change anything," she stops and he imitates her, she turns slightly to see him... her Master keeps looking straight ahead.

"Because of the effects that the fate of each one involved the **World** so that it could continue, I told myself that I could not be selfish and change something just because I did not like it... all for the greater good... an extremist form of see everything," reason what she came to think or consider long ago.

"You was strange, always dark but with a strange warmth in your heart... it was illogical that someone who has shed the blood of countless lives could be so warm and different," she smiles with nostalgia remembering the mysterious killer named Noir, the first time she saw him, the unstable presence making her unable to know the kind of person he really was.

It was not until that night that she saw him fight against his own sister that she really started to meet him and later that same night find him with someone who had painful desires in his soul; find the place where he belongs, love and be loved... be happy with those he loves... but above all, Tsuna would be willing to sink into the darkness of a sea of blood if he can save those he loves.

"In spite of your **_Path of Thorns_** you were too innocent and you were able to smile from the bottom of your heart..." she holds the **_Rain Pacifier_** in her hand.

"It may be something cruel what I'm going to say, but I have to do it... I appreciate the **_Grail War_** exists because thanks to this  War, I could meet you," he is surprised showing it in his expression as he turns to see her full of disbelief and see her smile and in her eyes there is no trace of lies.

"To meet you made me know the freedom that I had long lost. It's because of you that my heart beats... it's because of you that I can talk about love, something I did not think I would come to feel so deeply that it hurts..." the following words were something that left him breathless.

"I love you, Tsuna" That statement came with a soft, warm smile from her. She is surprised when she sees the tears begin to fall from those eyes so expressive as he shows surprise in his expression.

"What the hell, I..." he tries to wipe away his tears.

"I should not cry, not at a time like this," he complains with an embarrassed smile in turn he feels upset with himself. The reason why he cries is not only for happiness, but also for pain, because all these words sound like a farewell and he does not like it.

"To cry because a beautiful woman confesses to me, I'm really pathetic," it's a soft, broken and shy laugh that he gives and she smiles both for the compliment and for having been able to express it correctly.

"Tsuna..." whispers his name softly. He manages to stop the tears and clean himself before looking at the sky that was beginning to clear up more and more... it's almost as if time goes slower trying to delay the battle that is coming.

"Like you, the **_Grail War_** changed my life." he observes the abandoned city without smiling.

"Recurrently I used to ask this question to myself: Was it good that I was born?" Lancer of Black is surprised to hear something like that, never imagined that he would have come to wonder something like that.

"I provoked the death of my mother, the death of so many in **Yumeko Orphanage** where I ended shortly afterwards, I killed so many people, I ended up with the life of Tsukina's older brothers," notes the Arcobaleno Sky with nostalgia.

"If I had not been born, Tsukina would have her beloved family and friends with her." he meditated aloud as he came to years ago.

"The last time I asked myself that question was months ago, because of a mistake I did it out loud... Semiramis listened to me," he smiles closing his eyelids slightly.

"I've never seen her so angry in my whole life as in that moment. She gave me a slap," the smile fades showing the pleasant memory of that time even if that meant remembering the painful slapping.

"She said; never do that stupid question again, the fact of being my Master is enough proof to validate your existence... you are the only one worthy of being my Master and I will not accept anyone else." it ends up closing his eyes.

"That day she stole my first kiss... at that moment I felt happy to be alive... I felt happy for being born," open his eyes with a faint smile.

"All my life I had lived for the sole purpose of fulfilling **_Vindice's wishes_** for revenge and procuring my sister's welfare. Only a tool that would break at some point... in a way I expected my death and meanwhile I would fulfill the role assigned to me when they saved me," admits the white-haired boy.

"It was good that I was born because thanks to it I was able to meet Semiramis, I was able to meet you, Luna... everyone..." Tsuna feels his hand being taken by Lancer of Black.

"Semiramis saved me the moment she entered my life because it was from that moment that I really started to live... just don't tell her, it would go to her head." both of them laugh quietly knowing it's true.

"I saw some of the **Parallel Worlds** when Byakuran shook his hand... I wonder if anyone would take the trouble to save me. Semiramis saved me without looking for it or knowing it, without being her intention." the killer of the **_Silent Arts_** releases his doubt out loud. Scáthach sees herself holding him in her arms at the end of hos life, that **Future** where she kept him as long as she could even if it meant that he would be late with the depraved Queen.

That was the most painful feeling she has felt, even if he smiled in death, for her it was inconceivable to lose him. For some reason she saw herself in the vicinity of a lake with a sleeping Tsuna with his head in her lap. The peculiar thing of that vision was the one that the clothes of both were in a deplorable state, both wounded and with blood on their clothes... it seems both have just left the same **Hell**. One of the most notable differences is the fact that Tsuna's hair and eyes were brown... the intriguing was the red outline of the lower eyelids in Tsuna's eyes.

Somehow as if they had bled, but the color was a darker red and alive and there was no trace of blood on his face except for a few scratches, as well as spots... it was as if it were some unique and distinctive mark, something personal. The unusual vision makes her feel calm and content giving her the answer to her Master's doubt.

"In the **Worlds** in which I exist, I will save you." the Queen of **Land of Shadows** promises to make him smile openly.

"It's a relief to know." is his response to the promise.

"Even so, about not telling that woman about saving you, it's likely she already knows... the truth is that you two saved each other the moment they met... I know that because the same thing happens me with you, you are the reason for which I am here despite not being a **_True Heroic Spirit_**. You saved me." she can understand he could feel this as a farewell. For that reason, he confessed that looking for this is not a farewell for both.

"I'll wait for you." it's her turn to be surprised and see him. Noir turns his head a little to face her.

"I can't win without you..." she is surprised by what he says.

"Best said, I don't want to win without you. Therefore, I will do everything I can to gain time until you finish your fight." the killer determines by looking her in the eye while not letting go of her hand. She smiles sadly.

"We don't know if I'll succeed." He tilts his head slightly to one side.

"If that happens, then I'll kill him, not only because it would be my duty as your Master, to revenge you. Mainly it would be revenge by get away from my side." the Craftsman of the night sentencing making her blush for what was said.

"I also know that you will achieve it, I have faith in you." this last one fills her with a warmth and makes her feel the famous butterflies in her stomach. The idea of dying at the hands of her student disappears.

As she told the selfish Queen, she plans to give Tsuna the triumph and will not allow herself to die until she succeeds... she will win and return to him. Tsuna can feel the determination in her, but he feels safer because he knows that she will fight with everything to return to his side.

He knows perfectly that Scáthach has the **_Rain Pacifier_** , he knows that Scáthach is his Rain Arcobaleno... he knows that Scáthach seeks to die as retribution and punishment for her actions in the **Futures** that have ceased to exist... the creator of **_Fortuna_** sees this as something ridiculous. Tsuna did not need someone to tell him what Scáthach was thinking, he knows her enough to know what she thinks and feels, it's a pity that she underestimates him.

If he did not dare to talk about this with her, it's because he knows this could be a distraction and between everything they do not have time. For the same reason he only has faith in her and once the battle is over, talk about it. To tell the truth, he would like to tell her so many things, make her change her mind, but he does not want to impose his will on her, so it's better to wait until after all this is over... if Scáthach still wants to punish herself for things that they no longer matter, then he will have to make a somewhat drastic decision.

"I will return to your side... even if I am not a true Servant, there is no way to lose if it implies failing the faith that my Master deposits in me." he releases a little air before speaking.

"I'm glad you're back to yourself." what was said by the abandoned twin, it caused her to understand he realized her hesitation... she feels happy that he continues to worry about her. Scáthach approaches him and in a quick movement, kisses his lips.

Tsuna blushes and surprised by her assertiveness, forgetting at times that both have shared much more than just kisses. The kiss lasts a few seconds before she separates from him leaving their faces distanced by a few inches.

"For good luck." Lancer of Black excuses herself before leaving, but that does not last when he still holding the hand of the Warrior Queen, pulls it attracting her to him and being this time he who kisses her. Unlike before, the kiss is deeper and more passionate because she was not afraid to respond to the kiss because unlike the previous one, Tsuna had been unprepared. It is only a few seconds after the kiss ends and both barely have a few inches of distance between their lips.

"For good luck." the creator of **_Fortuna_** repeats what she said moments ago, both blushing but with an accomplice smile.

"I'll wait for you, Scáthach." with gentleness he separates from her and lets go of her hand. From there he makes appear the two **_Spears_** of the Queen of **_Shadows_** to nail them to the ground.

"Yes, I will win and as soon as I do I'll help you." Tsuna turns around and barely takes a few steps before disappearing in less than an instant. The beautiful purple haired woman grabs her **_Red Spears_** finding **_Veniality_** is a very useful **_Ability_**. Stop smiling when Cú Chulainn approaches.

The grip on her weapons becomes stronger at the same time hardening her determination to win and once doing it, fighting with Tsuna... is as she told the depraved woman, she does not think to die until she gives Tsuna victory.

 **Sarugakucho, Shiyoda, Tokyo; 07:10 hrs.**

They remain in anticipation anticipating it would be their adversaries who would give the first movement. They had split into two groups to attack, but in a way they were waiting for the signal of the continuation of the impending War. Even if a little while ago the Suspension of the War came to an end, they did not want to rush and make a mistake. They could be wrong to judge the enemy's way of thinking.

Tsukina goes to observe her ancestor, Daemon Spade in the body of her best friend and Ruler who in spite of looking deadpan, thanks to her **_Vongola Intuition_** , she could feel the impatience coming from the French Servant. The **Battle Zone** was all **Tokyo** and more. It was therefore difficult to know the location of her brother and the rest of the adversaries. Her brother could use this as an advantage and go eliminate them one by one, so they went in groups of four with the exception of the group of sisters because Lancer of Red would be going to face his Shishou... that could only mean one thing.

She is forced to leave her meditations when she can feel something, a supernatural presence and Tsukina does not need to see others to know that they also felt that. He had hoped that his brother would not reach those extremes, but apparently, Tsuna is determined to defeat them.

"Nufufu, at least we will not have to waste time looking for him." Daemon mocks in the body of Enma. Although she cannot claim anything when observing from a distance an enormous structure approaches from the highest point in the sky... it was something of monumental size impossible to ignore.

"It's huge!" Tsukina exclaims when she sees for the first time the **_Noble Phantasm_** of Assassin of Black... it looks like a **_Floating Fortress_**. Even if it was at a far distance they could see it.

"It is a trap, to enter there is what they will be waiting for." are the words of Vongola Primo to which he receives an affirmative answer with a shake of his head by his friend and his descendant.

 **Inside of Hanging Gardens of Babylon; 07:12 hrs.**

From the platform of the gigantic **_Noble Phantasm_** , Tsuna on the edge, he watched the landscape of a city in ruins. Beside him his beloved Servant and the others were between anxiety and seriousness.

"With this they will have more facility to find us." comments the Wise Queen with some humor. Luna arrives to observe the **_Noir Dolls_** armed and ready for battle being that they were dispersed in each part of the **_Floating Fortress_**. Her Sky had not created more, instead he preferred to improve them and specify the details of the  Battle Plan, the main Objectives.

"This really will be a difficult battle where anything can happen," is expressed by Caster of Black who feels her mind travels days ago when Tsuna and Assassin of Black had already started preparing measures for the future fight... she could anticipate her Master thought about the same thing.

* * *

Flashback:

 **Day 01: The University Tokyo Hospital, Front entrace, Gardens; 12:43 hrs.**

He had fallen asleep longer than planned. Apparently he had been more tired than he contemplated. Tsuna realizing this, had tried to get up only to be stopped by Lancer of Black who gently told him that Byakuran and Luviagelita had been responsible for making breakfast and therefore he did not need to worry. Even so the killer apologized to his Second Servant because this is why she has not eaten.

Rider of Red and Luna came a couple of minutes later with a basket with food for both of them to eat, Assassin of Black made an appearance and Caster of Black came to check that everything was ok... this was what generated Tamamo wanting question on the Suspension of the War and Tsuna answer... was the opportunity to explain the reasons behind this turn of events generated by the Suspension of the War.

"We are an entertainment driven by the morbid and arrogance of the highest spheres of the **Church** , **Mafia** and **Mage's Association**?" Astolfo asks incredulously. The former orange-eyed jailer just explained the reasons behind and reasons behind the battle to conclude the **_Sixth Grail War_**.

"For many years the three sides have waited for an excuse to show their power to the others... to simplify it; They want to prove which of the **Three Worlds** is the strongest, only without the risk of a large-scale  War." Tsuna says trying to get up, but Scáthach does not let him, think her Master still needs to rest.

"This situation is seen as an opportunity to test which of the **Three Worlds** is stronger, right?" Luna comments knowing the answer will be affirmative. Lancer, Assassin and herself had a better idea of this for the memories of the **Future** and their lives as rulers in their respective realms, Caster was a counselor in political affairs during her life so Astolfo was the only one who did not have a clear idea of all this.

"The reality is that no matter who the winner is, the result will never be accepted. The death of any Master could be an excuse for any **World** to seek  War... humanity is always looking to fight for a feeling of self-realization and more if it is justified." the Queen of **Assyria** mocks with irony.

"I could not say who are worse. Those who start the Wars that cannot win or the stupid idealists who believe that only good intentions can change the **World** and try to change the nature of people." the depraved woman indicates with contempt.

She may have started a War for her passions, but she also did it to expand her domains and humiliate those who rejected her. She detests idealists who live in self-complacency by spreading their own beliefs in others just because they do not like something and they force others to change when human nature is not something that must be forced to change... humanity is always volatile and never knows what it really wants.

"Possibly that is why I have no regrets for killing idealists with that kind of mentality." the creator of **_Fortuna_** says failing once more to get up when being held by the arms of the purple hair woman. With a sigh, he surrender and lie on the grass but on his side... the Queen of _**Shadows**_ smiles victoriously.

"I think it's better if we take up the main theme and recapitulate the facts." suggests Rain Arcobaleno looking towards the others being happy inside to win this little battle with him.

"In three days we will have to fight again, Tsuna has completed **_Fortuna_** , I have recovered my **_Flames of Night_** and the other side has more Masters and Servants... in short, we are going to lose." Rosso's prediction was simple and direct.

"It does not help that Edelfelt was a snitch to tell the enemy valuable information about **_Fortuna_** ," says the disheveled girl.

"Not to mention that the Hitman probably already thought of ways to face Tsuna," Lancer reminds them that even if the former Arcobaleno did not fighting this time, he can provide strategic help.

"Berserker of Red whose identity is Hercules and his **_Noble Phantasm_** is very advantageous since it provides twelve lives. Besides that when he dies and **_God Hand_** is activated, he will be immune to die in the same way, his  Rank "A" **_Divinity_** makes only first level Servants hurt him... the worst thing is that Einzbern during these three days will be able to restore the lost lives." Caster exposes the information with some bitterness remembering the dangerousness of the Greek hero.

"Matou has Berserker of Black: Lancelot whose battle **_Skills_** is first class even if he has mad and turns what he touches into a **_Noble Phantasm_**." this time it was Rider's turn to provide information remembering when he faced him.

"Lancer of Red was my student long ago. Their battle capacity as well as **_Skills_** are dangerous and **_Gáe Bolg_** is a weapon that can make a big difference at the right time. He is good at using **_Runes_** and someone with talents that made him worthy of my guidance, he was one of the most outstanding of my students." Schathach speaks giving a short summary of the qualities of her student although her allies already have an idea in his form of being.

"Archer of Red, my ancestor. He is a man who in his life was never defeated, his **_Vongola Intuition_** and **_Combat Skills_** , were such that he could kill Archer of Black without problems regardless of his **_Divinity_** or **_Divine Gift of Wisdom_** and without unleashing all his power." Tsuna turns and looks at Scáthach's red gaze.

"Ruler who was in her life Joan of Arc. Despite her corruption, her **_Skills_** did not change, she is a warrior with mastery in combat and at such a young age marked the history of France. Her **_Noble Phantasm_** **_La Pucelle_** is suicidal. Something Daemon Spade will certainly not use when seeking victory... he will not risk his chance to recover his Fiancee unless he is guaranteed that Giotto Vongola will win." the night killer's analysis is accurate, that meant that Ruler had to be defeated before Daemon deems it appropriate to use **_La Pucelle_** or eliminate Archer of Red and thus prevent the **_First Vongola Mist_** use the suicidal **_Noble Phantasm_**.

"On the other hand, **_Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me_** is a **_Noble Phantasm_** that would return its **_Magic Resistance_** to  EX- Range and can form a protective field isolated from the outside and protect her and her allies within a limit of ten. It can also be used as a high level weapon." Tsuna concludes the information he has about her by the Vindice Archives that are in **Vendicare** and read long ago.

"Souji Okita was known for her mastery with the **_Sword_** that even today are legendary... due to the time she lived, her **_Magic Resistance_** is very low level and her **_Endurance_** is low because of her weak body and sickly... however she makes up for this with speed and lethal attacks... besides she still has a certain **_Noble Phantasm_** that will elevate even more the numbers on her side." the data offered by the daughter of Derketo is something that makes moan of annoyance to Rosso.

"Tohsaka is a Magus of the first, Matou has a **_Magecraft_** based on **_Insect Puppets_** that uses **_Cloud Flames_** and **_Prana_**. Hortensia has basic knowledge of **_Executor_** and could be good in combat. Einzbern is an expert in the use of **_Firearms_** , **_Battle Tactics_** , as well as a **_Time Alter_** user and is a Magus of the highest level capable of controlling Berserker without any problem. Enma Kozato possesses **_Earth Flame_** whose power controls the gravity of her surroundings and herself. Finally my sister who is the strongest Master of all who was able to beat Bermuda three years ago... her **_Flames_** are much more powerful than mine and has **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_**." concludes Tsuna on the basic information of the other side.

"But I understand you could beat her." Astolfo mentions something worried after everything mentioned.

"Tsukina's **_Dying Will Flames_** are the most pure and powerful within **Vongola** and probably in the **Underworld**. Awakening **_Flames of Night_** requires reaching a unique state, this power is born of despair, but **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_** took Tsukina to that level by means of hope... you could say they are two sides of the same coin," Tsuna accommodates staying with the view towards the sky.

"Even now, **_Flames_** of her are more powerful than mine and regardless of time, that will never change... the versality became my goal to improve." the killer closes his eyelids slightly.

"Bermuda had been watching **Vongola** since he took me under his wing and he made me understand that I would never equal my sister in power... he taught me to be better than others in other aspects." gives a nostalgic smile for it.

"I focused in a beginning in quantity and therefore on awakening the different types of **_Dying Will Flames_**... **_Sky_** , **_Earth_** and **_Night_** together allowed me this..." Noir extends his hand upwards as if trying to reach the leaves of the tree.

"Throughout its existence, **Vindice** has come to acquire a wealth of knowledge. Killing Checker Face had been my target, so I had to learn about the different types of energy... it was logical to prepare for possible eventualities," he turns his hand to see his **_Command Spells_**.

"As I learned about **_Magecraft_** , being the possessor of the three strongest **_Deathpeation Flames_**. I discovered I could unite both energies and surpass the limits that neither of the two could achieve individually." the former **_Vindice Keeper_** indicates.

"So you created **_Fortuna Rebirth_**?" Tamamo asks curiously.

"Although I lost the **_Vongola Intuition_** , I managed to create **_Fortuna_** guiding me by my **_Instinct_** that was triggered to seek to kill and survive," the last Von Veckenschtein stops smiling.

"The information and wealth of knowledge possessed by **Vindice** was an advantage that I did not hesitate to take... among all I learned was the **_Zero Point Breakthrough_**." saying those words, he closes his fist without changing his expression.

"I was always aware of the possibilities of having to face Tsukina... regardless of the time and place, the twins are destined to fight among themselves at some point of their existence, as the History of the World has shown." Tsuna remembers with a nostalgic look at the sky his fight with his twin sister.

"My ancestor created **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** because of the future intrinsic battles, I imagined it was an attempt to avoid bloodshed inside the family... however I took it even further and thanks to **_Fortuna_** I came to create **_Blackout_**... that was my triumph card to defeat Tsukina three years ago." closing his eyes, Noir accommodates himself better taking advantage of the comfort that his second Servant offered him and she allows it with a smile.

" ** _Zero Point Breakthrough_** allows not only to **_Seal_** the **_Deathperation Flames_** , freeze the **_Flames_** or create **_Ice_**... it has the **_Ability_** to seal the **_Vongola Intuition_** ," this attracted everyone's attention, especially Rosso.

"From the moment that Tsukina's existence was revealed to me, one of my priorities was to watch over her well-being even if for that I had to keep my existence a secret and thus protect her. This by default led me to keep an eye on every person around my sister's life." Tsuna opens his eyes and sees his beloved Semiramis being the only one who knows everything about him, with whom he has no secret at all. She smiles for him, finding herself entertained.

"At that time I was eleven years old and from the shadows I watched as she played with Natsuyoshi in the gardens at noon. That was until Iemitsu called her to visit an allied **Famiglia**... she always tried to do everything possible to make Iemitsu happy so she agreed immediately to forget about Natsuyoshi," everyone can distinguish bitterness and anger in his voice although the Sky Arcobaleno was calm.

"Natsuyoshi never felt close to anyone except his mother and his older sister, he was always happy when in reality it was the opposite," the killer closes his eyes.

"Since before his birth, he has existed under the shadow of Tsukina, for all them, he was Tsukina's little brother whom they should treat well for her, not for being himself... but that day was the first time that I saw him shine with his own light... for the first time I paid attention not because he was someone in my sister's life, but because he was himself." Noir expresses even with his eyes closed.

"The pain, sadness and loneliness finally hurt him too... for the first time Natsuyoshi cried disconsolately," the killer of the **_Silent Arts_** opens his eyes.

"The loneliness and living under these heavy conditions made him realize the painful reality, he would never be important to his family and his only support was his mother and a sister who could never be support knowing she would leave him behind," Tsuna tries to get up , but is stopped once again by Scáthach who can feel the negative emotions in his Master.

"His body radiated powerful **_Sky Flames_** at the same time he was still crying as if his life depended on it... or at least it lasted until a few seconds after someone arrived..." Tsuna sighs resigned once again feeling the beautiful Queen of _**Shadows**_ did not release him by applying an impressive force.

"Timoteo Vongola witnessed that, I thought he would seek to comfort him, but I was wrong... I saw how he **_Sealed_** the Natsuyoshi's **_Deathperation Flames_**." the creator of **_Fortuna_** opens his eyes a little.

"After that, I watched Natusyoshi and discovered that from that day, he became clumsy, he had trouble understanding things... I saw his life be even worse than it already was." Astolfo considers it a miracle to see Noir achieve calm down.

"The **_Seal_** not only prevents the user from using its **_Flames_** , but limits the potential and destabilizes the balance of whoever has this **_Seal_**." tries to explain that born at night.

"Since the beginning I understood Timoteo Vongola did it fearing Natsuyoshi will try to claim the right to the throne of **Vongola**. Fearing he would be guided by hatred, jealousy and spite after living in the shadow of everyone," Tsuna makes an effort to sit down being this time Scáthach who allows it, but she accommodates herself by making him sit but with her behind preventing him from getting up... now both were in a more comfortable position.

"It was the first time I felt compassion and affection for someone besides my sister, it was when I noticed what he and his mother lived inside **Vongola**... that caused that there were two people inside **Vongola** who knew of my existence, one being Shamal and the other Natsuyoshi... I never thought I could feel something good towards someone with whom Iemitsu shares a blood relationship..." Noir is sincere.

"It was because of Natsuyoshi that I learned to use and improve **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** getting to develop **_Blackout_**... it was to free him from the **_Vongola Nono's Seal_**." Tsuna tries not to blush when feeling the softness of his Second Servant... something that she does not seem notice yet.

"Don't you doubt it?, he could have told someone trying to give you your place in **Vongola** ," it's Tamamo's question. She was tempted to help her Master get out of the clutches of the Irish woman, but wisely chose not to incur the wrath of a possessive woman like she is.

"On the contrary, my existence was a secret between the two of us and for him it was something special because he stopped feeling alone in the **World**... he was broken and I did not find any problem if he could avoid Natsuyoshi becoming a probable enemy for her... my actions gave me access to him and a guarantee to keep it under control." the killer expresses with some guilt inside... Noir accepted approached his younger brother at first to ensure he did not do anything against of Tsukina.

"He offered to help me with **_Blackout_** becoming my test subject... **_Blackout_** could also **_Seal_** the **_Vongola Intuition_** and other types of **_Energy_** , but it was much thinner and imperceptible to the target." the last Vindice created a crystal flower in his hand, although it seemed to be glass could feel the cold that betrayed its nature.

"Now I understand, you used **_Blackout_** to **_Seal_** your sister's **_Ultimate Vongola Intuition_**." Luna concludes between surprised and mocking.

" ** _Blackout_** is much fine so she could not realize, nor did she in each of her attacks... Tsukina stopped trying when I broke her arm. Unlike **_Zero Point Breakthrough_** , **_Blackout_** has no side effects." Tsuna confesses with a shy smile.

"I feared Vongola Nono will try to **_Seal_** Tsukina in the future, even if I could break the **_Seal_** , it was risky to reveal my existence. That was one of my many reasons to kill his sons, not only revenge, but a guarantee that he would not risk... if only the two of them remained as candidates, he would not try to hurt them... ironically it seemed everything gave me justification for kill them without serious consequences to my Plans." it was at that moment that they understood that Tsuna Von Veckenschtein was someone more complicated than they thought.

"Impressive, every time I discover my Master is more worthy of me than I imagined." the mocking compliment causes the alluded blush.

The orange-eyed boy extended his other hand and this created another flower of ice, but unlike the other, they could instantly notice it was ice and not glass and with it the differences between **_Zero_** and **_Blackout_**.

"What did Timoteo Vongola do is unforgivable to me, it was as if he took away his being from Natsuyoshi... well, that does not matter anymore. What is likely is that Reborn has deduced what I can do with **_Blackout_** and that means that Tsukina will be prepared so that the result of years ago in our fight will not be repeated... unfortunately also Vongola Primo will wait for me to try to do it." the former Jailer said and now they have a more precise idea of how it was that Tsuna defeated his twin sister and is likely it not to work again.

"You can win with **_Final Blackwaltz_**..." speaks the purple-haired woman remembering one of the ways in which Tsuna won the War in her visions.

"I understand that you can move and overcome the **_Speed of Light_** , why not do it to win?" the Proud Queen questions with curious, he never spoke about the first time he faced his sister, but Lancer of Black had an idea of what her Sky can do

"Because Tsu-chan would lose." Byakuran responds by approaching Luviagelita and with it attract the attention of all.

" ** _Finale Blackwaltz_** is the most dangerous technique that Tsu-chan has to allow him to move at such speed and kill without failing his enemies to the point of killing millions of enemies be human or Servants... he could even kill the twelve lives of Berserker of Red... all that in less than a second," the albino communicates about one of the techniques of the Ex-Vindice.

" ** _Ultimate Dying Will Mode_** is the **_Last Mode_** of the **_Deathperation Flames_**. Ki-chan and Giotto-kun with this reach **_Ultimate Vongola Intuition_** being much more powerful to the degree of being able to intercept and predict attacks to the **_Speed of the Light_** ," the information surprised the majority.

"While Tsu-chan can overcome the **_Speed of Light_** and maybe even get to defeat or avoid losing by using it against one of the two. It is impossible even for him to beat the two at the same time if the two occupy **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_** at the same time. He could very well try to use **_Finale Blackwaltz_** to finish off the rest, but they will be attentive to this and when Tsu-chan tries, the two of them were waiting for him and he will lose." that made sense, while Tsuna would be close to hitting to beat one of the two, the other would avoid it and for the same **_Speed_** it would be almost impossible for Noir to avoid the impact that would be expected from either of them.

"Not to mention that even if he manages to avoid losing, he remains vulnerable for a while. After all he has just completed **_Fortuna Rebirth_**." concludes Byakuran with a serious expression.

"It is better that we talk about our weaknesses and strengths." Luna suggests knowing they do not have time to lose. Showing the point of the Millefiore, both ice flowers broke and became dust and they all did not avoid projecting Tsuna receiving the defeat if he faced the two Vongola Bosses in those conditions.

"Tsuna and I are Masters with good combat capabilities who do not depend on **_Prana_** to fight what gives us an advantage. I took advantage of that same advantage when I faced Matou and Tohsaka... I almost managed to kill them." she admits without regret.

"Rider has several **_Noble Phantasm_** useful for certain situations and a monstrous force, the advantage for the maneuverability of his **_Class_** , as well as flying," the crossdressing paladin is happy and excited when his Master says his points in favor although he was not a Servant first level. That's because for Luna and the others, does not matter the level, but the **_Skills_** that can be very helpful in various situations which made him a valuable ally.

"Lancer of Black is an **_Irregular Servant_** who is not part of the **Throne of Heroes** , which limits her information and her **_Skills_** to the other Servants, although it is likely that Lancer of Red reported what she knows about her to his allies. Even so she is the most powerful Servant on our side." the beautiful red-eyed woman smiles inside listening to what Rosso says. However, not for that the user of **_Two Spears_** will not give in and let Tsuna get up, not only because he still needs to rest, but also because she does not want to.

"Caster of Black although in spite of her **_Class_** , her capacity of **_Territory Creation_** are low, she can use **_Witchcraft_** and her **_Skills_** in melee battle are good compared to many of her **_Class_**. Nor should we forget that having killed Caster of Red, her **_Statistics_** and **_Skills_** improved." the reminder of that fact make the fox girl remember the shy greeting she received from her current Master on the way back. Tamamo moves her tail happy for the recognition she has received and become stronger... she does it unconsciously and nobody notices what she does.

"Assassin of Black has improved her **_Battle Skills_** during the three years she has been in this World. She can use **_Sun Flames_** , in turn her **_Qualities_** as Servant are a rarity in possessing **_Abilities_** from the **_Assassin Class_** like **_Caster Class_**." the Hitwoman pauses to see the haughty smile of the Wise Queen and does not avoid smiling inside. With this Luna has completed the summary.

"The other side doesn't know the identity of Rider. Even with the **_Noir Automatons_** , they have the advantage in force." Byakuran indicates with his typical smile.

"Walking all this, it is very difficult this side win." is what Luvia said when seeing each aspect.

"We would not have this problem if someone had not been a gossip with the **_Administrators_**." the pink-haired girl releases the complaint as a tantrum like a girl scolded crossing her arms and looking away. Edelfelt blushes finding herself observed by all and not bearing the accusing glances... the only unchanging was Gesso.

"At least they will believe that Tsuna-san can control **_Fortuna Rebirth_** , that should serve as a factor of intimidation." suggests the blonde Magus. Tsuna smiles darkly... a somewhat sadistic smile.

"You would be right if it was not because my sister and my ancestor surely noticed," Tsuna mentions to everyone's surprise.

"What do you mean?" Astolfo asks curious.

"After I revealed that I killed the sons of Vongola Nono. She seemed to have managed to put her emotions in order by deciding that she would save me in spite of everything... with that her understand I don't have total control of **_Fortuna_**." informs resuming her calm attitude.

 **Koishikawa, Bunkyō, Tokio; 13:04 hrs.**

"He can't control it?!" Rin asks Tsukina incredulously. She had just told them that it is true what Kawahira and Lord El-Melloi II said about Tsuna and the **_Magecraft; Fortuna Rebirth_**. That said **_Magecraft_** was comparable to the **_True Magics_**.

"That's because just yesterday he managed to finish it," says Reborn now understanding much of what happened.

"The shot that given himself was not a simple **_Dying Will Bullet_** , something that he already has. It was **_Criticism Shot_**." Tsukina is surprised to hear about it.

"He sought to do so to break the **_Bermuda Seal_** and synchronize his **_Core of Flames_** with his **_Magic Circuits_**. It's something like what I did to get my **_Magecraft_** , only that I first accessed my **_Deathperation Flames_** before receiving my **_Crest_**." Sakura comments recalling that moment when she received her **_Magic Crest_** and the complicated process it went through.

"It is sure he sought access to the **_Hyper Dying Will Mode_** with the purpose of breaking his internal limits to achieve the synchronization of two different elements and thus complete **_Fortuna_** , but such power should not be easy to control by surely requiring large amounts of both **_Energies_**." determines the Hitman.

"Even so Noir is too dangerous, but not invincible as we thought at the beginning. Even with a **_Magecraft_** that he cannot control, he and his group annihilated the **_Army of the King of Conquerors_**." these are the words of Illya that is analytical and focused compared to before.

"Noir held back, he could have killed them all if he can overcome the **_Speed of Light_**. That means that if he does, he is vulnerable and he waited to get out of there first." says Enma/Daemon seriously.

"Then, why did not he attack immediately?" Lancer inquires suspiciously.

"Because he knows it would not work," Giotto replies.

"The lack of the _**Vongola Intuition**_ made him more perspective, cautious and analytical. Surely he concluded that if he tried, Tsukina and I could stop him if we used our **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_** ," Vongola Primo determines serene.

"Tsukina could see and defeat Bermuda's attack at the **_Speed of Light_**. Even if Noir overcomes his speed, he has deduced he cannot beat Tsukina and Giotto in that Mode at the same time." the best Hitman in the **World** adds.

"Not to mention that something like that requires a lot of energy and has three Servants and a **_Dragon_** to supply from **_Prana_** which limits him a lot," Cú Chulainn puts his grain of salt with an entertaining smile.

"In summary, he himself has boxed himself." Daemon qualifies with a mocking smile.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Front Entrace, Gardens; 13:08 hrs.**

They blink worried when Tsuna mentions the enemy thought he has cornered himself by owning a **_Magecraft_** that demands high energy levels, having three Servants and **_Familiars_** which would limit him in the battle.

"This idea is not going to last when they remember the fight I had with **Vongola** and their allies the night Rider of Black died. It is as Edelfelt said, they will be cautious with me and will be on the defensive when they confront me. I will not use Salakief much either." the latter drew the attention of Luvia and those who have seen the **_First Familiar_** in her most powerful form.

"Why?, A **_Dragon_** would be a valuable asset," questions the blond-haired Magus.

"Maintaining her **_Fourth Form_** requires a lot of **_Energy_** , I must first learn to control **_Fortuna_** to reduce these problems. In turn Lancelot can hurt her for her attribute against **_Dragons_**. It is sure they will take that advantage," the creator of **_Fortuna_** warns about this weakness.

"Even with the versatility with which we have, we would lose against the raw power of the other group even with the **_Noir Dolls_**. We need to level things in our favor," suggests Rosso.

"We will take care of that," Assassin of Black mentions winning everyone's attention.

"There is a way to equalize things enough to improve our chances of winning..." she continues to approach her Master and sit in front of him.

"Simply we must take them to a level that is convenient for us." the depraved beauty settles against Tsuna to annoy Lancer of Black and he sighs knowing she does it deliberately to embarrass him and to irritate Scáthach.

 **Koishikawa, Bunkyō, Tokio; 13:11 hrs.**

They have just reiterated the fact that Noir does not depend on **_Prana_** or **_Flames_** to fight, it is dangerous for any Master, even for a Servant after killing a life of Berserker with **_Fortuna_** in **_Incomplete State_**.

"He will know perfectly has the lose, but seek to equalize the score. He has set himself up and fought on our terms, but now he seeks the opposite," Einzbern mentions remembered her defeat before him feeling bitter.

"It is true, his advantage is his **_Dragon_** that will surely keep away from Berserker of Black to attack from a distance, although in a limited way so as not to lose **_Energy_**. Rider can fly and knows the disadvantage he has. For this reason it is sure Noir will use the **_Assassin of Black's Noble Phantasm_**." Rin mentions with seriousness what Tsukina is confused like Daemon and Reborn.

"What kind of **_Noble Phantasm_** has Assassin of Black?" Is the question of the man with the curly sideburns.

"There are all kinds of **_Noble Phantasm_**. An example is Gilgamesh, the Servant that my father invoked. She was the most powerful Servant in the **_Fourth War_** , but from **_Gate of Babylon_** , among her Treasures there is **_EA_** , the only existing **_Noble Phantasm Anti-Planet_** and whose power can destroy the **_Planet_** itself," most felt a chill with the exception of Daemon who thought it would have been a good idea to have taken Gilgamesh as a Servant.

"If I remember correctly, it was Kiritsugu Emiya who won that War with Lancer whose identity was Vlad III of **Wallachia**." the Hitman mentions that what he investigated after Tsukina was discovered was a Master for this  War.

"So is. Emiya was the proof that anyone can win regardless of power. A pragmatic man who took advantage of every advantage he had at his disposal and took every risk necessary to win... in that respect Emiya and Noir are similar," Reborn mentions to the chagrin of **_half Homunculus_**.

"Although saying they are the same is completely wrong. Emiya was known as Magus Killer because of his effectiveness in killing his targets but at the same time he didn't care about the collateral damage whenever he did his job... although the moment came when he retired. His way of operating changed in the **_Fourth War_**. He avoided damages to third parties but his effectiveness was not reduced," reports the Hitman. Illya remembers what her father told her about that time.

"Tsuna from his birth was trained and molded to kill an impossible target. He was called the most dangerous in **Vindice** at an early age. He has never killed any innocent, always criminals and scum of the **Mafia** which shows he knows how to recognize between good and evil... even if you don't like it, he has not killed any innocent in this  War." Giotto points out what he has understood of his descendant.

"Noir was called the killer of the **_Silent Arts_**. All his targets were killed before they knew it themselves. He is an expert in the use of weapons, possesses knowledge of **_Magecraft_** , has control of all existing **_Deathperation Flames_** , and was even able to defeat his sister in her **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_**." exposes Reborn those serene facts.

"Noir has a greater sense of respect and consideration for others regardless of whether they are human or not. Noir is much more human, but at the same time he is much more dangerous than Emiya. Pragmatic and understands the way of thinking of his enemies," Rin explains without caring about bother to Illyasviel.

"Ironically Assassin of Black and he work perfectly together and they know each other from what I could perceive... it's sure they will deduce that their chance to win is in **_Noble Phantasm_** of her." Tohsaka admits although it is not surprising if they have had three years living together.

"What's that **_Noble Phantasm_**?" Asks Enma/Daemon.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Front Entrace, Gardens; 13:14 hrs.**

" ** _Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity_**." Tsuna announces to the surprise of the Servants and Byakuran finds this interesting. There have been times when Tsuna would go to those extremes to use something like that.

"Are you really going to use something like that?" Millefiore Boss asks between amused and serious.

" In our current situation is our best card." the current Sky Arcobaleno admits without any fault.

"What is that?" The Hitwoman asks.

"It's a **_Anti-World Noble Phantasm_**. A floating garden that is said she built but in reality she had nothing to do with its construction, she did not even see it during her life but because of confusion in the  History, **_Hanging Gardens of Babylon_** is a **_Noble Phantasm_** that she acquired through a lie, an illusion created by the mystery of her  Story," comments would be Caster of Black.

"An illusion that she can become a reality but the Servants to know that Semiramis didn't build the **_Hanging Gardens_** , causes a kind of contempt towards that **_Noble Phantasm_**." Caster of Black concludes with bitterness.

"It is comparable to a **Floating Fortress** of a **Panorama** described as:  unification of an unpleasant disorder and luxurious beauty. A floating weapon close to being a **_Bounded Field_** but my greatest **_Noble Phantasm_**." the woman with a decadent presence presumes to ignore on purpose the bad that was said of her person.

" ** _Hanging Gardens of Babylon_** be heard that you want to kill and win at any cost, Tsu-chan..." the lover of marshmallows animated expresses.

The look of the albino Boss focuses on the last Vindice _"You may not remember, ironically no matter the circumstances, you are a time bomb... if you explode you will have a power that surpasses **Fortuna Rebirth** , but I doubt this time you can deal with the consequences,"_ Byakuran mentally meditates having the attention of the Spellcaster who observes him with suspicion to which he responds with a childish greeting knowing he cannot deceive him.

 _"A secret that you yourself don't know... if you wake up that power you will lose everything, for something Kawahira sealed and altered your_ Memories _so even the memories of those_ _ **Futures**_ _that you have seen are not really exact... in a certain way I give him the reason to hide something like that."_ is the reasoning of the owner of the **_Mare Ring_** , there are secrets that Tsuna can only discover after dying, but in this **_Parallel Line_** is not possible because when Tsuna dies, he will be in **Imperia** so that that **_Unique Ability_** that Tsuna possesses will not wake up... **_Ability_** that all other alternate versions possess but only awakens after his death.

"Actually, it's not like that," he replies with a confident smile. Although the pragmatic Master observes the eccentric mafioso who seems to hide something from him, but decides to let it pass by this time having more worries.

"I told Assassin to start preparing **_Hanging Gardens of Babylon_** before heading to confront Luvia-san, it's one of our best cards after all," soon Scáthach understands why the woman in the dark dress as early as midnight was ahead.

"This has as main objective to force the other group to enter our zone and force them to a more level battle for us. Without the **_Gardens of Babylon_** they have the aerial advantage thanks to my sister and Archer of Red, even with Rider of Red on our side, he alone will not be able to stand a battle against them two," Tsuna allows Semiramis to settle down and stick more to his person.

"Matou can cover extensive terrain with her **_Insect Puppets_** covering large areas and although Salakief could be a great support for Rider, it will not be possible with what Reborn has prepared." in the face of this, everyone sees him with the doubt reflected in their faces.

 **Koishikawa, Bunkyō, Tokyo; 13:17 hrs.**

"A **_F-15J Fighter Jet_**?!" Einzbern asks surprised to hear what Reborn got during the previous day. The Hitman grins between his teeth as he impresses most of those present. In the prohibitions, it was never said that any element could not be explored or used inside the **Battle Zone**. After establishing this place as a **Base** , he looked for something that could be useful in the **Future Battle**.

"Berserker of Black can use **_Knight of Honor_** to make it a **_Noble Phantasm_**. I had thought it would be useful to defeat the **_Noir's Dragon_** , but hearing about **_Hanging Gardens of Babylon_** will be very helpful in destroying that **_Noble Phantasm_**." Rin nods seriously although she has an optimistic smile.

"That will really help, but even with Berserker attacking the **_Fortress_** , we will be vulnerable targets. That means that we will have to enter and face them or everything will be in vain." Rin argues, knowing that they will fall into the enemy trap, probably being their only option. It is a guarantee that Noir and his group will also use the **_Noble Phantasm_** as a **Refuge**.

"A Long-Distance Battle would be a disadvantage for us, especially if it continues and becomes a Battle of Attrition. It is best to attack by more than one side at a time and once inside eliminate Assassin of Black." the first Don Vongola points out the main point of the strategy of the opposing side.

"Our worst mistake is to try to kill her first, Noir will wait for that and it will be the last thing we do. We have to weaken their strength first, enough before trying... a bet where everything will depend on you, Lancer." Tohsaka turns her attention to the blue Servant who has a sly grin and assents to those words.

"What do you mean, Onee-chan?" Matou asks, intrigued.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Front Entrace, Gardens; 13:19 hrs.**

"Lancer will not participate?!" Luviagelita asks incredulous after hearing from her possible friend that Lancer of Black would not be part of the battle.

"When I woke up a while ago, we both talked and we concluded that Lancer of Red is a very dangerous Wildcard, Scáthach told me her plan," it was partly funny to see how Tsuna was accommodated with his first two Servants, almost like he was in crossfire having to deal with the jealousy of Lancer of Black and the possessiveness of Assassin of Black.

"Her plan is to keep Lancer of Red from the **Battle**... the only Servant with the best chance of beating him and coming back, it's her." Tsuna was being realistic, everyone knew they have a chance to beat Lancer but under certain conditions On the other hand, the Queen of the **Land of Shadows** doesn't need advantages.

"In other words, she wants to use this opportunity to resolve her issues with her disciple, in a certain way if she doesn't lose." the pointy-eared woman mocks without paying attention to the murderous look of the Warrior Queen.

"Even so I do not believe that they agree to lose one of their biggest advantages and lead Lancer of Red to a secluded place, I don't believe it possible," Byakuran determined smiling sarcastically.

"Only if they consider they have much to gain. They know that Lancer of Black is the strongest Servant of Tsu-chan, basically it's an interesting idea. The Lancers of both sides fight and the winner will define the course of the Final Battle." that concludes the failure of the Plan.

"Unless I have prepared the conditions of the Battle," the words of the abandoned twin gained the attention of all once more.

"By Salakief I sent a Message to Tohsaka where we both set the conditions for both Lancers face each other without interruptions or interventions... she accepted." Luna frowns because his Sky made a decision of that type without asking anyone, but her anger does not doubt because she knows that it is likely Lancer of Black made that request and Tsuna consented reluctantly.

"How are you so sure that it's not a **Trap**?" Rider of Red asks worried about that possibility. Luvia was about to come out in defense of Tohsaka, even if they spent most of the time arguing, a part of her considers Rin a friend. There was no need for it when the killer from the night who was did it.

"Even if her father used questionable methods in the **_Fourth Grail War_** , she does not want to be compared to him, she will consider the opinion of her Servant who without doubt will accept." the user of the **_Silent Arts_** knows it's risky and Astolfo has a part of reason, she could easily set up an ambush. For the same reason he has decided to take measures as backup.

"This means that they will fight at a point away from the **Main Battle** in which we will be." it is easy to understand the reasons for accepting such an idea. Lancer of Red could kill anyone at the right time for him and in addition to Tsuna, only Lancer could win and return to the **Battle**. Assassin of Black could win under certain conditions, the same with Luna and the others, but the chances are low and even then it would take time.

" ** _Hanging Gardens of Babylon_** is a **_Noble Phantasm_** that makes the lie a reality. It takes three days to complete its construction. At a certain point I will help Assassin with this," in a strange silent agreement, Tsuna and Semiramis intertwine their hands.

"The myth itself is a lie and it was the **World** that started it... she's only makes this myth something real and this time a reality that the **World** will always remember... this time **_Hanging Gardens of Babylon_** will be the truth created by Semiramis." Tsuna expresses squinting with a tired smile, he was beginning to fall asleep.

Feel his Depraved Queen lean more on him enjoying the warm that makes cold in their souls banishing, the cold of loneliness in which they were immersed in their lives, _"You're wrong, it's a truth that we will create together, my beloved Master."_ She expresses by **_Telepathy_** that they share the boy who at the moment holds his hand while holding her. The three female Servants immediately feel the change in their Master, he has fallen asleep once more. It was nice that he slept, showing that he trusted everyone present, none of them could contain a warm smile.

 **Koishikawa, Bunkyō, Tokyo; 15:23 hrs.**

They finish detailing the Battle Strategy... certainly Reborn was someone to fear, never any of them would have come up with ideas of that level, but with this they will win without a doubt.

"It is definitive that they will take advantage of their air advantage, so there is no option but to enter the **_Hanging Gardens_**. Tsuna will not risk _**Poisoning**_ the **Environment** with his allies and Vincent there or that will turn things against him and Rider has no chance to beat Berserker of Black. He can only limit himself to buy time." details Tsukina decided.

"Once I defeat Shishou, my Master will call me through a **_Command Spell_** and we will finish the battle." Lancer of Red defines with a fierce smile to see the validity of the  Plan and be pleased enough to prove they can have some brain and at the same time be surprised by the deductive capacities of Vongola Primo and Reborn.

"What's wrong, Ruler?" Daemon questions the French Servant.

"It's not something that should worry you," she says, turning her gaze away. Her mind takes her to the moment when Noir said goodbye to her on the roof near **Yokohama**. She does not contain a smile at the memory. All this was for the _**Will of God**_ , Daemon only followed the **_Will of God_** so that he would open her eyes, make her understand why she was brought to this  War... all to meet that lonely killer covered by the thorns of a road that he took without hesitation.

For her, this was God's answer... Tsuna Von Veckenschtein was the answer to her doubts, he was her chance of happiness that she deprived herself and now once again she had to fight, but this time she didn't do it for salvation of her homeland, but for her own happiness, she will simply claim what God has given her through this final trial... Tsuna Von Veckenschtein is the happiness that God has for her and should only take it and thereby correspond to his **_Divine Will_**.

 **The University Tokyo Hospital, Front Entrace, Gardens; 13:25 hrs.**

They don't know exactly how long they have been watching the Craftsman sleep. In a way, to see him in that peaceful state calmed them all and kept worries away. However, this state does not last.

"No matter what happens in the **Final Battle** , there are things that will never change... but what matters most is what will happen after the War and the outcome depends on it," everyone turns their eyes towards the albino mafioso who shows very serious.

"I'll tell you something important about Tsu-chan, something that he himself doesn't know, so listen carefully because in the end he will depend a lot on you as you cannot imagine... to summarize everything, if you fail, everything will become a hell." It was like a warning that for some reason caused chills in all but the Spellcaster who slept ignorant of what was to be said at that time. With a silence they agree to listen because in some way this involved what would be the most difficult of all the tests without imagining it would be much more than what they could think.

End of Flashback:

* * *

The wind blew over the desolate city, enough to shake the golden hair of the woman who in her life was known as the King of Heroes. She observe with expectation on top of a skyscraper knowing each participant of this **_Ultimate Battle_** will have their own emotions, thoughts and reasons at this moment... so it will be until one begins with the first movement, the first spark that will ignite the fire that will consume the that will fall in defeat.

"I hope you don't disappoint me, you owe me at least a worthy show for having made me wait and stay out of this," she knows that what will happen from now on is uncertain, but this will lead to the fate of the **World**... for her that decision is in the hands of the killer from the night.

"What is it you think to do, Tsuna?" Gilgamesh asks interestedly, feeling some anxiety while watching the **_Floating Fortress_** in the sky where she knows it's likely to be the scene of the last act. Even the entire **World** took a pause waiting for this and the **_False Grail Wars_** still present but in suspense as everyone's eyes are waiting for the conclusion to the bloodiest **_Grail War_** of all... a conclusion that will define to the World for good or for bad.

* * *

Special Omake: Sweet Nightmare.

 **Nanimori's Forest; 23:32 hrs.**

When a **_Heroic Spirit_** is invoked, usually the first thing they sees is their Summoner and they asks the question "You're my Master?" Or, failing that, a question that resembles... even if it's something obvious, it's a protocol that everyone Servants comply even if it is with boredom. For the Ancient Wise Queen of **Assyria** this time it would come more for disbelief because in front of her there is only a little girl with long brown hair disorganized with brooches, big brown eyes like gazelle, black shoes and a white dress with yellow flowers.

"You're my Master?" The depraved woman asks in disbelief, being too unusual for a girl who looked between six and seven years old to be a Master, especially an adorable-looking girl with a fragile appearance. The child nods with a curious expression.

"You don't seem very happy about it." Semiramis finds that even the voice is quite adorable, although she notices something unusual.

"You cannot blame me for that, after all you're a very small child with a fragile appearance. Being a Master makes you a participant in a War where someone like you would not fit." the argument of the Queen with long black hair is solid.

"Well, you're wrong, to begin with I'm not a girl, I'm a boy." if before the depraved beauty woman was confused, now without a doubt she did not understand anything.

"A child of male gender?" that was hard to believe considering the appearance. She sees her little Master crossing his arms with a snort.

"Believe me I would like to dress like any normal child, but it is not possible because of my mother who thinks I am a girl." the little transvestite takes a breath before continuing with the explanation of his situation.

"It happened a year ago, it was when my father came to visit and brought his stupid Boss. During that time my mother became pregnant, but my father went to work, an accident happened and she lost the baby," the little boy in a dress sits on a big stone.

"When my mother learned of the loss of her daughter, she entered into a crisis of denial and she began to see in me the daughter she lost... she even forgot my true identity... even with the refusal of my older brother I sacrificed myself for my mother's mental health." is when something unusual happens in the eyes of the daughter of Derketo, she sees some strange reptiles come out and surround the body of the child giving strange noises... those were not common reptiles, she recognized are **_Baby Dragons_** , five in its entirety and of European type.

"I am forced to act and see myself as a child when I am the opposite. If you ask me, it is the strangest life that I have had until now," certainly the situation was complicated, but the poison expert was still confused. The way to act and behave of this child dressed as a girl, confuses... it is as if talking to an adult.

"I imagine this is confusing for you. Follow me, there is much to talk about." after these words, the little crossdressed starts to walk with the **_Dragon babies_** around his body and Servant has no choice but to follow him if she wanted answers.

 **A month later, Kinder Garden, Nanimori; 10:44 hrs.**

Although the Queen of **Assyria** has obtained answers, frankly she does not know at all what she paints in all this complicated matter, Sawada Tsunayoshi at least has turned out to be an interesting Master. A child who is forced to dress and act like a girl for the mental well-being of his mother with an overprotective older brother, a father absent for his work in the **Mafia**.

Not only has his problems at home, but also Tsuna is a victim of bullying for his precarious situation, his clumsiness and bad luck. Underneath all of this Tsuna is a boy with a complicated mentality who has lived and died seven times being this his **_Eighth Life_** remembering every detail of his previous lives and more, especially that he has five **_Baby Dragons_** who see him as if he were their mother... something ironic.

...

Right now he has hidden himself in the treetops to avoid being found. The heads of the **_Little Dragons_** , happy to see their mother, stand out from inside his **_Suitcase of mailman_** with his tools.

 _"I am still surprised you will find_ _ **Dragon Eggs**_ _in a time like this,"_ Semiramis argues under her **_Presence Concealment_** sitting close to him.

"It's not a big deal if you count on the **_Mare Ring_**. The Sky Mare has the **_Ability_** to see other **Universes** and **Parallel Lines** , but each differs. Byakuran Gesso can get the information enclosing himself in a **_Chrysalis_** , Uni Giglio Nero in a state of trance and I do it for dreams," he comments at the same time he feeds his babies with strawberries.

"Byakuran acquires the knowledge that he wants and avoid knowing things that he considers useless, the same with Uni, but I am obliged to experience the full life of my version of the **World** that I see, emotions, thoughts... everything in a few moments and it is a heavy burden. In this **Alternate Line** there was a **_Nest of Dragon Eggs_** in an area of **Europe** and I only looked for them and incubated them," detailed the boy with a dress.

 _"I don't understand how you managed to move to_ **Europe** _, get the_ _ **Dragon Eggs**_ _and not be discovered when you have such an overprotective family. Nor do I fully understand that this is your_ **Eighth Life** _."_ he hears through _**Telepathy**_ the comment of his Servant.

"Every **_Deathperation Flame_** grants certain gifts to those who have them, an example comes in those who have very strong **_Storm Flames_** , with the simple touch they can degrade everything they touch. I am different, I am the only one that owns **_Oath Flame_** and therefore my **_Ability_** is unique and unrepeatable," one of the **_Dragons_** gurgles happily, drawing a smile from the transvestite child.

"I have the **_Strange Ability_** to remember my **Past Lives**. For example, in my first life I was Vongola Decimo, however as is natural, I found death, but I was reborn having a different life remembering everything from my previous life and preserving the appearance and power that I had... well, I started remembering since the three years I do not always remember as time passes, a couple of times I remembered everything since I was born." the brown child explains calmly.

"This is a **_Phenomenon_** that Byakuran called **_Anamnesis_** and that only I own as **_Oath Flame_** that comes to be my origin point, apparently in all the **Universes** I am the only one who has **_Anamnesis_** and nobody else." Tsuna looks up and sees the sky through the leaves of the tree.

" ** _Anamnesis_** gives me **_Special Abilities_** , one of them is to be able to move in different **Existential Planes** and I don't need the **_Mare Ring_** to survive if I finish in other **Universes**... also under certain conditions I can awaken **_Powers_** that no one else can... the latter are required certain conditions." he talks with a relaxed smile.

 _"If there are_ **Infinite Universes** _, then there are many who can move to_ _ **Different Dimensions**_ _and_ **Worlds** _."_ the younger Sawada stops smiling and lowers his hand to the **_Sky Mare Ring_** that hangs from his neck by a **_Chain_**.

"It is true that there are those who have the capacity to travel to **Different Universes** , but that implies suicide," the little brunette stretches out his hand with the **_Ring_** , but to a certain extent by the **_Chain_** that ties the **_Ring_** to his neck.

"Ghost, the Byakuran who traveled from his **Parallel Line** to mine... without the **_Mare Ring_** barely and it was his **_Soul_** what was left of him and to avoid his elimination, Ghost was linked to the **_Lightning Mare Ring_** and enclosed by **Vindice** to protection... when Ghost died, his existence was definitively erased from all the **Universes** ," Semiramis is surprised to understand the implication.

"If that happened even when both **Universes** had a **_Similar System_** , it is worse when it happens with two **Universes** whose **_Systems_** are completely different, especially where there is the presence of **_Alaya_** and **_Gaia_**... just being there would kill them and their **_Souls_** are forced to return by the **_System of Reincarnation_** that exists in their **World** , but when that happens, their **_Soul_** will be torn in the way by the **Infinite Dimensions**... in other words their existence will be destroyed without any possibility of being recovered." the child takes a break before follow.

"When only the **_Soul_** is transferred from one **Universe** to **Another Universe** , it never reaches its destination since it is destroyed instantly in the attempt. Byakuran knew Rules, he also knew the risks, but for him it was unimportant when he was so close to his goal," the little Sawada smiles sadly. Even so, it would not have mattered if Ghost survived, likewise he would have died for the **_Chain Reaction_** that annihilated all the Byakuran of the **Other Alternate Worlds**.

"All the owners of **_Sky Flames_** are **_Cursed_** , but it is worse for those who own some of the pieces of the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**. The carrier of the **_Sky Vongola Ring_** is prone to Paranoia, Panic, Dependence and Depression. The owner of the **_Sky Mare Ring_** to Megalomania, emotional disconnection to everything except its family and closest friends, Psychopathy and lack of Moral," Semiramis soon understand what her strange Master suffers.

"The Sky Arcobaleno suffers Anxiety, Obsession, Selfishness and a strong Autosacrifice Complex... all Sky are **_Cursed_** in different ways and we can take our **_Curse_** in different ways. Dino Cavallone needs the presence of his subordinates to not be useless, a strange dependence, Xanxus has anger management problems and tends to be irrational, when his head cools he suffers a strong guilt and tends to hide his sorrows, my father lacks of Rationality and Indecision on what matters most to him, suffering for keeping his family in the shadows and a self-debit for the legacy of his ancestor... as you see, we are **_Cursed_**." he releases the **_Ring_** with wings.

"Of all the **_Lives_** I've had, twice I have not been chosen as one of the carriers of the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** and in those lives I have been able to study and determine the type of **_Curse_** that the Sky possesses and those who have a terrible destiny are those that are part of the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**. The carriers of the **_Vongola Rings_** , their **_Soul_** is trapped in the **_Ring_** after their death, the carriers of the **_Mare Rings_** are prone to feel alone constantly full of doubts towards what surrounds them feeling isolated and the Sky Arcobaleno has a short life having a slow and painful death, but in spite of it they are those who more easily find the happiness," it is in that moment that the depraved Queen note, Tsuna is speaking with a deep melancholy.

" ** _Anamnesis_** prevents me from being trapped by the **_Vongola Ring_** and I go directly to the **_Reincarnation System_** and with it my rebirth... the same thing happens when I die being the Arcobaleno Sky, only in the next life I remember everything from my birth. As Sky Mare my **_Soul_** wanders in the **Various Planes** until I reach the **_Reincarnation System_**... what I want to say is that my Soul has never reached **Heaven** , **Hell** or **Purgatory**." the beauty woman agrees to this.

"Although regardless of the place that corresponds to us, we each preserve our personal and unique capacity. Byakuran has **_Power_** over the **_Souls_** , Uni can see the **Future** , the **_Vongola Intuition_** is a **_Genetic Inheritance_** , but I was able to preserve it by **_Anamnesis_** that is my personal and unique capacity. Even someone who does not have **_Sky Flames_** can have **_Vongola Intuition_** , but the **_Sky Flames_** holders can exploit it better... the Sky that accepts everything, although many times those words are interpreted in an erroneous way... even so such **_Power_** has a price," The transvestite child directs his gaze to where he feels his Servant.

"The price for having **_Anamnesis_** began to pay from my birth; It is Chaos. In all my lives I always tend to get caught up in chaotic situations, I attract the good and the bad," explains the child Mare with a tiny smile being observed by the six pairs of eyes.

"This **_Power_** prevents my **_Soul_** from being captured by the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** or **_Another System_**. It happened in my **Third Life**. To avoid it, Byakuran destroyed my **_Soul_** , but my **_Soul_** was restored from nothing by **_Anamnesis_** , I was reborn and years later I killed him by poisoning his marshmallows in his visit to **Nanimori**... one could say I am a wandering soul equal to a memory in existence, something that can erase but always return as a distant memory... no matter what life is, I keep all my memories, feelings and I'm still the same... I guess the name **_Anamnesis_** is according to this **_Power_** ," the little Sawada expresses meditative." the burden that this child carries is horrible, knowing that he know the same people who are not the ones he loved, are in certain form a reminder that he's in complete solitude. Tsuna being the Sky Mare not only has an emotional detachment to those around him, but because his family is the only link he has, he will do anything for them even if it implies dressing like a girl.

 _"You want the_ _ **Grail**_ _to end_ _ **Anamnesis**_ _and end your incessant deaths and rebirths."_ the Queen of **Assyria** believes she has come up with the reasons why Tsuna wants to participate.

"It's not like that," she raises an eyebrow indicating her doubt.

"I have no interest in the **_Grail_** , Assassin. Even if you don't believe it, my situation of living and dying does not bother me just because it is impossible to stop, I learned a long time ago that there must be a reason why things happen, a reason why **_Anamnesis_** exists," the adorable child takes a pause.

"The truth is that I have interest in your **_Talents_** , more specifically, I want your help," there is a strange smile on the childish lips that indicate a bad omen for those who see him smile that way.

"As I said before, **_Anamnesis_** allows me to keep the **_Powers_** that I awake in my past lives, although I must recover its use with practice, there are **_Abilities_** that I can only acquire under **_Strict Conditions_** , some I cannot wake them until after I die and be reborn... I want you help me to acquire **_Pandemia_**." the name of such **_Power_** presaged something terrifying, dark and twisted.

 _"_ _ **Pandemia**_ _?"_ She did not avoid asking.

"A **_Power_** that I obtained in another **Alternate World**. One of its **_Skills_** was to make my blood a poison capable of killing anyone, including gods... a very **_Special Ability_** with which I almost destroyed that **Universe**. It's complicated to explain, but I'll give you the details later, the recess is close to finishing." the little one in dress says as if nothing.

 _"Why would you want a_ _ **Power**_ _like that, little **Angel**?"_ Assassin questions keeping her emotions under control.

"I'm taking advantage of my Megalomania. Normally without this, I would never seek to have a **_Power_** like **_Pandemia_** , but like Sky Mare the idea of wanting more **_Power_** , is not something that bothers me." at that moment Semiramis understands how dangerous and powerful knowledge is and more in someone like Tsuna who has had to go through different lives.

"The process to acquire **_Pandemia_** has already begun. **_Dragons_** are creatures indifferent to **_Magic_**. When they were born to start developing theirs, they bit and drank my blood feeding on my Prana. I just did not expect that when they did, they would inject me with their blood to make me their adoptive mother." the **_Dragon babies_** get into the suitcase anticipating their mother should continue with his routine.

"The **_Dragon's Blood_** is poisonous, since my **Second Life** among the first things I do, is to seek get resistance to the **_Poison_** by ingesting it in small quantities. For the same reason I have fallen ill recurrently in my early years... if I not done so in this life, I would have died irremediably for the **_Dragon's Blood_**." it makes sense, after all he killed Byakuran once with **_Poison_**.

"As for the way I arrived in **Europe** and returned without being discovered, I traveled through the **Spiritual World**. Normally I don't like to do it, but the **_Time Course_** differs between **Planes** and **_Dimensions_** and I have more facilities in that **World**." he mentions wandering while preparing to go down.

 _"You want me to poison you and make your blood more and more poisonous."_ for the first time in these two months, she sees him nod vigorously showing a smile full of joy showing for the first time as the child he is.

"Will you?" Tsuna asks hopefully. The Servant finds a madness what her little Master wants to achieve, but even with a smile she agrees because this could be interesting... for some reason she does not want to deny him anything... she does not want to see his face disappointed.

 **Seven years later, near the Midori School, Nanimori; 16:23 hrs.**

Run, it's the only thing Sawada Tsunayoshi can do if he wants to avoid being killed by the demented members of **Varia**. Something Tsuna can boast about in all his life is that he never has time for boredom _"I'm surprised you run for your life when you have the power to kill them,"_ he hears Assassin say thanks to the **_Contract_** they share. The relationship between the two has improved over the years and the situation for him has become a little more comfortable, at least he don't dressing as a woman. This was because Sawada Nana had her mental collapse a couple of years ago... the irony was that she generated it herself back then.

...

The crossdressed Sawada went like every day to school with the female uniform, the advantage that this situation allowed was an easy friendship with the feminine sector who were much more understanding with his situation, although he did not stop being the mockery of all the boys and his only male friend was to the surprise of many: Mochida Kensuke. Tsuna has found from the beginning that **_Anamnesis_** always leads him to a life of loneliness, but sometimes, some of his Guardians, be it Vongola, Mare or Arcobaleno, would have their memories of their past life, just like Lambo, Mukuro, Pantera, Lancia, Kikyo, Bluebell, Verde, Skull, Viper, Basil, Genkishi, Shoichi, Spanner and Kensuke.

In this life it was the Captain of the **Kendo Club** who obtained his memories by becoming the one who has protected him and helped maintain his facade as a weak and helpless effeminate boy. His relationship with his brother was good if he removed the dramatic and overprotective that is the eldest of the Sawada brothers. Ieyasu was always invaded by guilt by allowing his brother to sacrifice himself for the mental health of his mother, although Tsuna has never blamed or condemned him.

It was a day in **March** when it happened, it was a normal day where both were coming home... inside a Nana with a dark and expressionless face awaited them, a woman who when she saw the youngest of her children ripped off his clothes, verifying the truth that she provoked was hidden. It was for a **Spring Cleaning** , she found a box with the Death Certificate of the unborn Tsunahime, Tsunayoshi's Birth Certificate along with Photographs of an adorable child.

When Tsuna felt his female uniform being shattered, he had only managed to cover himself before his mother denied him and that was the point for Ieyasu to take out the truth full of pain and not endure anymore and Sawada Nana was destroyed hugging the Sky Mare crying and repeating for more than an hour "forgive me"... a year of therapy and a slow healing process was what came soon after.

Unfortunately people are cruel, even if Tsuna could return to dress for the first time in years as a man, there was no shortage of those who called him, "Dame-Freak" and isolated him claiming that his mother's madness was contagious. It was the help of some of his female classmates, Kensuke and his school that allowed him to slowly reintegrate as a normal boy ... but Tsuna could never be a normal boy for anyone in **Nanimori**.

...

Now as he runs, Tsuna remembers that his female classmates took him shopping and it all started when Kensuke entered his **Classroom** aggressively and told him he would take him to buy men's clothes, but the girls thought that an insensitive brute like Mochida-senpai is, it would only corrupt him and a more brute would do him. Involuntarily he smiles at the memory of that day. Listen to the twitter of his little ones who tell him in their own language to run faster by taking this as one more game.

Assassin easily follows the rhythm seeing he wore black pants with a belt, brown shoes, a white shirt, tie and dark blue vest, as well as a pair of black gloves... in short, the male school uniform and his hair being quite long was easier to control and was tied so that it will not loose too much. Something that has always been characteristic of him is the **_Suitcase of mailman_** where he always carries some personal things and where his **_Little Dragons_** are accommodated... although they hide among the clothes or parts of Tsuna's body with intentions to protect him and feeling more comfortable that way.

In these years she has known more about her Master and even admits that she would be lying if she says she has not enjoyed all these years of being with him. The intriguing thing comes in the ease that he has to tell her everything about him being enough just to ask.

...

An explanation of the potential that Tsuna possesses comes not only in **_Anamnesis_** that only awakens after his first death, but also in what he can do before it. Tsuna as Sky has a strong empathy for all making him unable to deny his help to anyone who needs it, but Tsuna is easily prone to falling into the desperation that causes him to wake up **_Flame of Night_** in any **Alternate Line** , especially when he has reached **_Ultimate Dying Will Mode_**.

He doesn't need **_Pandemia_** , he already has a terrifying **_Power_** , but even having those **_Skills_** he never uses them. That led her to understand after the explanation of what **_Pandemia_** is because Tsuna wants a **_Ability_** that he may not be to use. **_Pandemia_** is not only being able to turn its blood into **_Poison_**... it is more about the love and faith that Tsuna felt in the **World** where he obtained **_Pandemia_**... Tsuna in this **World** is losing hope.

Assassin has understood Tsuna invoked her for many reasons, he told her that they both get to know each other in other **Worlds** even though she is not the only Servant who comes to know in the **Many Alternate Lines**. If so, he could have chosen another Servant. He told her that when he invoked her there were about nine years left until the **_Fifth Grail War_**.

Semiramis understood that he sought to obtain **_Pandemia_** , not being the **_Power_** his main reason, but he had many reasons... one of them was to avoid getting bored or otherwise his **_Curse_** to be influenced by boredom and loneliness and he would seek to create a sea of blood. Semiramis smiles admitting to herself feeling happy because of so many options, he chose her over others and **_Pandemia_** was just a hobby (even if it is a terrifying power that he awakens in few **Worlds** ) that gave him the excuse of invoking her, a justification and with it to avoid admitting he wanted to know her by the desire of his heart.

In this **World** Sawada Ieyasu is the possessor of the **_Sky_ _Vongola Ring_** , Aria Giglio Nero is the Sky Arcobaleno and Sawada Tsunayoshi the Sky Mare. Byakuran Gesso died two years before his birth in this **World**. The arrival of Reborn to be Ieyasu's Tutor to turn him into the Vongola Decimo was a few months ago. It has been fun for Tsuna to see his brother go through Reborn's torture and not have to endure the discomfort caused by the _**Tenth Generation**_.

For the youngest son of Iemitsu it is more comfortable not having to deal with them because in his first life they could have been friends for whom he would give everything to make them happy... but years later that changed and made him realize that he could never to form true bonds with them and an example of it was that never **_Harmonized_** with any of them.

...

The problem with everything is that just being involved with a relative who has ties to **Vongola** is a guarantee that he becomes a target. By logic and following the classic pattern of a story that has had to witness more than once, it means Varia without Xanxus comes to claim the **_Vongola Rings_**. On this occasion they deduced that they could kidnap the youngest of the Sawadas and use it to more easily obtain the **_Rings_** in exchange for his life. As he cannot blow his cover or Reborn will want him as a Vongola heir, he can only try to flee and not fight.

Waiting for the effect of **_Chaos_** caused by **_Anamnesis_** to make a presence, it is that he runs, but it is now that he realizes this close... too close to **Nanimori High**. Soon his mind has a bright idea. While the **_Seal_** that Timoteo Vongola always causes problems, the presence of **_Flames of Night_** helps to balance his condition so his clumsiness and other defects such as Dame-Tsuna are only cover.

When he recovers his Memories, unfortunately he also recovers **_Flames of Night_** and with it his time stops making him stop aging and in some way eternal youth, but since he has never wanted to be imprisoned by **Vindice** or hunted by Kawahira, he has preferred to die as any human although he ages at a slower rate... in other words, the condemnation he receives from that old man becomes useful to allow him to die... the **_Seal_** is never enough to ward off the **_Chaos_** he attracts.

As a Boss, Tsuna learned to make others deal with his problems. The advantage of being a Boss was always to command others to do his holy will. Something he always hated was Paperwork, the greatest enemy of all. In his early years as a manipulater Vongola Boss, he managed to make Hayato do the Paperwork and only what he considered important was worthy of his attention... at least that was until Hayato caused more problems than help... God bless the existence of Haru who was genuinely happy to help him.

Reborn taught him to manipulate the situation in his favor; Rule No. 216. This translated into entering the **Hibari's Territory** and having him take over Varia. At times like these, Tsuna felt the **_Chaos_** he attracts was a blessing in disguise... Hibari Kyoya was a couple of feet away.

"Hibari-san!" He called dramatically and scared. After all, he has to maintain the attitude of an eccentric boy who is happy with the **World** because he has no malice in his heart. See the eyebrow of the leader of the **Disciplinary Committee** twitches.

"Herbivore..." Hibari grunts irritated to the effeminate herbivore and more than willing to bite him to death.

"Save me, these perverts want to kidnap me!" He shouts in a dramatic way, making the aggressive prefect notice the singular group that is chasing the youngest of the Sawadas and a single glance is enough to realize that they are strong.

"To invade school territory and not forming part of this institution, I will bite you to death." the brown-haired boy smiles internally at the turn of events.

"VOI, don't get in trouble, you fucking idiot!" Tsuna internally snorts at Varia's vulgarity. Something that Reborn always taught him was that there is no need to use such language because it is showing pathetic, denigrating, vulgar and unworthy as Boss... needless to say, Reborn made language corrections throughout **Vongola**. Through the **_Contract_** , Tsuna can feel Semiramis's disapproval of such unpleasant words.

It did not take long to start a fight between **Varia** and Hibari Kyoya, but it was a few minutes after brown-eyed boy sees the future Cloud Vongola of Ieyasu is losing. He had forgotten that Hibari becomes strong enough to be at  Varia's Level after being trained by Dino, something that has not happened yet... in other words, Hibari instantly lost his usefulness in dealing with the group that wanted to kidnap him. Well, not yet everything was lost, Hibari has the annoying stubbornness to not give up what would keep a distraction good enough for him to escape.

Even with considerable injuries the prefect did not give in and that was the signal of withdrawal _"you are very cruel to use him so coldly"_ , the possessor of **_Oath Flame_** listens to the Lusty Queen mocks, _"Hibari Kyoya no matter how many times I know him, he is still a hypocrite. I never developed a genuine feeling of friendship towards him in any life, only a feeling of respect and fear, he felt the same for me... it is also difficult to feel sympathy for someone who never hesitated to hit me for any stupid reason,"_ he turns around willing to retreat while the Assassins squad's attention is focused on the **_Tonfas_** ' user.

"It's hard to want to help him when the blows he inflicted on me were much more painful than all the damage that bullies did to me... he was an accomplice because for years he allowed me to be a victim of bullying and when he attacked my bullies, he also hit me being a weak herbivore... as far as I'm concerned I only pay him with the same currency." he doesn't hesitate to smile amused by the turn of events, but at least this will serve as a warning for his brother to start taking things seriously and Reborn be more attentive to details and become more aware that the smallest detail can be serious.

"Ushishi, where do you think you are going, peasant?" Tsuna stops and turns his body slightly to notice everyone's attention was on his person.

"We will not let you get away, we'll take you with Boss. It only matters to take you alive, it does not matter if you have broken bones." Levi always so forceful. The boy with brown hair recalls in his **Fifth Life** was the Cloud Varia, it was the first time he did not have to carry on being a Sky of the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**... this led him to meet the **_Varia's Members_** on a personal level .

Levi was a bisexual, meticulous man with a strong pride and sense of duty to the point of happy death if he made Xanxus happy... with some grace the younger Sawada smiles at the memory of when he helped him invite Chrome to a date, although it ended in rejection, at least that allowed a bond to be formed between them similar to that of brothers. The carefree smile becomes a look of annoyance on the ungainly boy's face.

"There is no remedy, it's a problem and I have no other than to take care of all of you with my own hands..." indicates the Assassin's Master with a burlesque smile.

"I really admit that I like that things turn out like this, I have not had the need to fight in this life... I'm sorry for all of you." the Sky Mare indicates with an apologetic smile. It was a single instant that he took so that all the **Varia** began to be knocked down by a single blow being Levi the first to fall. While trying to get up, they are again beaten making them unable to rejoin. Tsuna walks with total calmness between them.

"You should not underestimate the great and powerful Tsuna-sama. Although you still don't reach the level I remember and all of you have been sleeping too much on your laurels just for being part of Vongola, so you aren't the perfect opponents what makes this a bit disappointing." the Mother of the **_Little Dragons_** kicks Levi with no compassion at all.

Although Levi has always been one of his favorite people, he will never forgive him for having hurt and tried to kill Lambo, if Tsuna had to choose between them, the answer will always be Lambo. The little weeping child might be a nuisance, but for Tsuna it would always be the little one that the **Famiglia Bovino** abandoned and condemned to death when they made him go after the head of Reborn... the boy who became his little brother being a link as strong as that of blood brothers.

"If I have had to maintain this façade for years, now you force me to put it aside. No matter, no one will be able to talk about this once it ends with you." the former crossdressed is willing to continue to hit the **_Varia Members_** and not allow them to continue, otherwise it would be a longer fight, something that does not suit him.

Semiramis knows Tsuna is hitting them with a brutal force not giving them the opportunity to defend themselves and thus have a strict control of the situation. Tsuna can't touch them directly or else they will die, for that reason he always wears **_Gloves_**. After all, he is on the verge of completing **_Pandemia_** and just touching him a hair is a death sentence... soon he will need to cut his hair.

The son of Iemitsu moves easily evading an attack by Hibari, the prefect attacks and instead the current Sky Mare avoids each blow as if he barely made the attempt with movements that look like a mocking dance. He barely moves to avoid a blow and being close, connecting his knee to Kyoya's stomach causing him to fall to the ground. The leader of the **Disciplinary Committee** tries to move, but his back is stepped on by Sawada and with it braking him.

"I certainly recognize your stubbornness to want to face me, but in such a sorry state, you're like a chihuahua dog that has the bad habit of biting more than it can chew," Tsuna puts pressure on his foot hurting more the back of the stubborn future Cloud Guardian.

"The truth is that things would not have changed even if all of you had attacked me at the same time from the beginning. Besides, the techniques and styles that I already know are useless against me... but that does not matter, regardless of everything you hear, you cannot tell anyone a single word." the members of **Varia** can barely kneel. That was a great strengh, they never imagined such strong blows could come from someone with that ungainly appearance and body... in a way they have underestimated him.

"Voi, do you really think you can kill us?" Squalo dares to challenge the boy they were supposed to kidnap despite the overwhelming pain.

"If I get to kill you all, I will attract too much attention to myself and I do not need to have Reborn suspecting me... the last thing I want is to lead **Vongola** again, no matter what life is, I don't wanna it." way of speaking, each word coming out of the mouth of the brown-eyed boy full of confusion to all.

"What are you going to do with us?" Mammon asks with some trepidation, for some reason he cannot use his powers.

"What I'm going to do is simple, I'll use one of the **_Abilities_** I got in my **Fourth Life**. With this power I will not alter the memories that you have... I am simply going to destroy your  Memories and create new ones that replace those that I'll eliminate, as well as certain thoughts," it is then that they all see Tsuna's eyes change to a color between orange with a reddish tone that makes them remember the earth.

"Really it's not something important to tell you the details, it will not change anything... a low price in exchange for their lives... do you think?" is the last thing that Hibari and **Varia** listen before everything becomes darkness.

 **One month later, Sawada Residence, Tsuna's Room; 16:17 hrs.**

Tsuna was lying on the floor wearing his school uniform while holding a Book in his hands and his entire room was covered with Manuscripts, Books, old sheets of information in various Languages... lots of information. Sitting next to him was Semiramis holding a wine-colored cover book, but her attention was on her Master. The owner of **_Sky Mare Ring_** in this life had given more time to his brother to prepare to face Varia, the memories that replaced the destroyed ones were of a fight that Varia had against Hibari Kyoya, in which the prefect got to hurt them because he faced them one by one and they were forced to retreat when they thought the reinforcements would come. Despite reading, the brown haired boy could hear his **_Dragons_** pacing the room impatiently. Even if they have acquired the **_Skill_** to change size, they prefer to maintain their **_Baby Form_** so they can cuddle with their adoptive mother and hide to protect him.

However, both **_Dragons_** and Semiramis were concerned about Tsuna because it was now that they were aware of something for the first time... Tsuna has made no attempt to find his **_Funeral Wreaths_**. Even if Kensuke is Tsuna's friend and subordinate, the effeminate-looking guy has not given him a **_Mare Ring_**. Even she has questioned herself about the real reasons why Tsuna summoned her, she knows perfectly well that he could have acquired **_Pandemia_** on his own... there is so much she knows about him and so much that she doesn't know.

"What happens if the **_Soul_** of someone from **Another Universe** or **Parallel Line** manages to reach this or a **Different World** to be born within that **World**?" She is disgusted with herself for being unable to find an answer to her true doubts, deviating from the what really wants to know.

She is upset because she does not have the courage to ask for answers because she fears that what she has believed in their relationship is only her assumptions and he only sees her as a tool, a distraction so as not to succumb to Megalomania.

"It does not stop being an **_Alien Soul_** so the **_System of the Universe_** in question will destroy that **_Soul_** , even if the **_Soul_** is inserted in the body of someone on the way to being born," the boy with brown hair rubs his neck.

"When an **_Alien Soul_** replaces the one who was to be born, not only does it take away its right to be born, but the **_Legitimate Soul_** is sent to the **_System of Reincarnations_** and the **_Alien Soul_** is destroyed... it's one of the main reasons why they are born dead children, you would be surprised how many **_Wandering Souls_** try to reach **Other Universes** that do not correspond to them," the long black haired woman nods.

"Ironically the presence of **_Gaia_** and **_Alaya_** that limits the power of the Servants, is also what help their presence in the **World**... although a Servant can only be summoned in the **Worlds** where **_Prana_** or **_Mana_** exists. You may not believe it but there are **Worlds** where none of the two energies exist or **_Dying Will Flames_**." Tsuna will quietly conceal the melancholy of his gaze with the  Book.

"What would happen if your **_Soul_** ended up in **Another Universe** , **_Blackened Angel_**?" he lowers his  Book leaving it on his chest.

"Depends, usually I would be destroyed, but by **_Anamnesis_** my **_Soul_** would be restored. If I am sent alive, **_Anamnesis_** could save me and prevent me from dying for the **_Universe System_** where I was sent, if my **_Soul_** were inserted so that I would be born in that **World** , I would be born and live, but I will never be able to have or develop the power that all have in that World if it is a completely different **_System_** from the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**... it would be alive, but I would feel a stranger, it is likely my **_Soul_** will return to its original **World** as soon as I die." Tsuna's gaze is centered in the roof.

"A **World** where only one **_Type of Energy_** exists and is dominated by it, can never be compatible with one where **_Different Types of Energy_** can exist. They are the Rules." he explains.

"What happens then with the version of you that you told me mixed **_Prana_** and **_Deathperation Flames_** getting to create **_Fortuna_** and **_Imperia_**?" he closes his eyes to the question.

" ** _Tri-Ni-Sette_** implies the creation and existence of the **Universe** , but not all the **Universes** possess the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**. The **Worlds** where they exist can use **_Different Types of Energy_**... the Rainbow represents the **_Point of Existence_** between **Time and Place** , the Arcobaleno have a facility to use other **_Types of Energy_** besides the **_Dying Will Flames_**. An example of this is Mammon of **Varia** that can use **_Telekinesis_**... besides the **_Skills_** that the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** carriers possess have nothing to do with the **_Dying Will Flames_**..." the Queen of **Assyria** wondered if it had to do with the **_Curse of the Sky_** , all **_Blessing_** and **_Curse_** has certain advantages.

"Why me?" Semiramis questions unable to bear more not to know. She found it incredible that she developed these emotions towards him... even so Semiramis doesn't know at what moment he became so fatally necessary for her. The wait for his answer was killing her and she could not stand the doubts... a cruel wait. She could not stand not being able to touch him, not being able to feel him as she would wish... just when she thought she had overcome the carnal needs of being a Servant. He became a temptation whose price was death.

"I wanted to love again." Tsuna responds by looking her straight in the eyes and in turn surprising her, but with this a new doubt arose.

"Then, why **_Pandemia_**?" It was true, after all Tsuna has spent most of his life trying to get **_Pandemia_** with the price of isolating himself from everyone avoiding being touched directly... always staying away from everyone showing carefree and discreet in his loneliness.

"I found it opportune. No matter what **Life** was, nobody has accepted me for who I really am. For all them I am the hero who gave his wings and began to love and protect everyone, always obliged to meet the expectations of others leaving aside what I wanted." that was too unreal. Assassin was about to say something, but the Sky Mare was ahead.

"I found out about the **_Grail War_** by  Books and Records... when I understood what it was about, I thought that perhaps a Servant who knows solitude as well as I, could make me regain hope," an open smile crosses the lips of Sawada who has a passive look.

"The desire of my heart combined with my **_Intuition_** made your name come to my head as an echo when I made the **_Ritual Summon_**... it was not an idealization of you that made me think of you recurrently, it was for the simplicity of being you. If I did not say anything, it's for the sole reason of just waiting to ask me about my feelings towards you." he lets out a soft laugh watching how she is surprised, upset, confused and doubtful.

"I love you too." she blinks incredulously, losing the emotions that enveloped her before the strange confession of her Master. It is only a few seconds after she understands the implication of the last words spoken.

"You talk as if it's true that I love you." the words of the Depraved Queen come with a smile as poisonous and mocking as her words. Sky Mare does not look hurt, but quiet.

"It doesn't make sense to deny it, but I am happy to know that I will not suffer lack of love." for some reason his words calmed her down and her doubts disappeared for the most part.

"From the first moment I saw you, I understood you would be someone important in my existence, not only was there something I needed to learn from you... you made me love again... love enough to make me doubt for first time in a long time... enough to let me worry about the **Future** again." a bitter smile crosses the lips of the descendant of Vongola Primo.

Perhaps it was from his **Fourth Life** that he stopped worrying about his Destiny, that he began to let himself be carried away by resignation, losing the will to overcome his own fears. She could deduce what her Master thought or felt in those moments. Years ago she asked him if in some of his **Lives** he had family _"I thought I had it"_ , was the answer he gave, hence to learn that despite being surrounded by people who wanted him never left loneliness in him, everyone had idealized Tsuna, forcing him to hide all of himself under the mask of a compassionate **_Angel_** whose mission in life was to protect and save everyone.

In his **Second Life** he was full of hatred, rage and bitterness towards all and it was impossible for him to form bonds, in his **Second Life** he was the Sky Arcobaleno, but his relationship with Reborn and the others was cold and distant... he only fulfilled his duty and died at an early age by the **_Sky's Curse_**.

It didn't matter if he knew a method to save himself, Tsuna preferred to die to have a long life constantly seeing all those who took him to a life he never wanted... even though for a long time to forgive them, he will never be able to trust them again let alone form bonds. The only thing he feels for them is a cold indifference to the point that he would kill them if necessary... a Sky accepts everything, but acceptance is different from stupidity, and try to change others just because he does not like something it's wrong.

In his **Second Life** he did not form any link, at least with those he came to know in the past. So bitter and twisted was that Tsuna had a relationship with a drug addict girl; Manabe Kira. It was a destructive relationship, a **Hell** from which both managed to overcome together, but as if it were a tragedy about to happen, she had a **_Lethal Illness_** , a **_Virus_** , he was dying from the **_Sky's Curse_**. Kira became pregnant and both lived long enough to see their son born who was in the care of Skull who remembered the **Previous Life**... they both died together and Cloud Arcobaleno in **Fifth Life** told him he could take good care of the little Shun.

"Don't you feel attracted to me because I'm a lost cause?" That seems to fade the melancholy in both. Tsuna smiles openly leaning on the floor and stretching.

"I never thought you were a lost cause, even if you were, you are my lost cause and if I love you, it is because of being yourself, not because of some idiotic idealization or need to change something about you. Even if you decided to kill me suddenly, it would not bother me if it's you, even if you just use me and take advantage of my feelings, it would not bother me because it's my decision to love you." the words seemed to be right because he soon feels she take his hand.

Tsuna is relieved to always wear gloves to avoid killing someone by accident, even be careful when bathing so that the water does not become toxic... that is one of the reasons why **_Pandemia_** was dangerous and would normally never have tried to obtain such **_Power_** , so he took advantage of the Megalomania suffered by the Sky Mare. He squeezes her hand wishing to complete the process as soon as possible to kiss her. Something that she shares with him.

"When I complete **_Pandemia_** , the first thing I'll do is make love to you." both laugh at the nerve of the Sky Wandering. When Tsuna obtains **_Pandemia_** , he can annul the **_Poison_** in his body, even recover it with just wanting it.

"How was she, the drug addict?" anyone would think that digging into the past relationships of their potential partner can be uncomfortable, but neither of them bothers talking about their personal past.

"A pretty complicated girl. Despite her **_Illness_** and drugs, she did not look emaciated, she was beautiful, her hair black as ebony and her light green eyes filled with disgust every time they told her what to do. We had a nasty tendency to argue because I was bothered by the stench of marijuana and she hated it when I told her how much I hated that stench," he pauses blinking once.

"Reborn and the others were very upset because in view of them was destroying my own life... I think Skull was the only one who accepted my relationship with her. It was by Skull that I had enough compassion to tell Kawahira the solution to the **_Rainbow Curse_**... well, I told him in a letter when I was dead, the last thing I wanted was to recover **_Flame of Night_** to save me at the cost of seeing my son dying in the **Future**... the children must bury their father, never the other way around." it is now that the depraved Queen sees a nostalgic smile on him.

"Even if our relationship had been **Three Months** , we never said I love you _,_ I remember saying I hated to see her destroyed by drugs, both sitting on the floor watching our reflection in front of the TV that was turned off and the cannabis smoke in the **Room**." brown haired boy lets out a little air.

"She just walked away from me, took her drugs and threw them in the toilet... she said that she loved me enough to leave her vices and importing little if I corresponded to her feelings she told me; it is because of you that I am leaving my vices, for that reason you become responsible and turn into my new vice... it was your idea to replace one vice with another," a slight laughter without true joy, but a hollow laugh, an attempt to remove the melancholy.

"Two Months later she got pregnant, a checkup to the doctor where we discovered she had a **_Virus_** that would kill her in less than a year and ironically I was beginning to feel the **_Effects of the Curse_**. We had two months to be with our son, we had endured all we could before finally dying." Semiramis knows perfectly why Tsuna does not say the name of that girl, it is for the simple reason that Manabe Kira reincarnated in one of the **_Tsuna's Five Dragons_**.

They are three females; Chihiro, Kira, Mitsune, and two males; Takuma and Shun. It is a joke of bad taste that his wife and son reincarnated in this life and were two of his dragons... it is frustrating for him in a way. Especially when Chihiro and Mitsune were also Tsuna's past relationships in previous **Lives** , the only new soul is Takuma's.

Chihiro being a dark blue Dragon with yellow eyes with **_Skills_** similar to the attributes of **_Rain Flame_** , Kira being of black scales and green eyes whose power was in the **_Shadows_** and **_Cloud Flame_** , Mitsune of metallic scales, purple eyes and power derived from **_Storm Flame_** , finally the twins Takuma and Shun being brown dragons with green eyes whose power came from the earth and **_Lightning Flame_**.

"It does not make sense to mortify you now, my **_Blackened Angel_**. We will think about what to do later." it is true, there is still time for the **_Grail War_** and start talking about conspiracies, betrayals, manipulations and other  Plans.

"True, I guess I'm like this because it's been a long time since I last felt like this." for Tsuna it was strange to feel hope again, it was nostalgic and at the same time it made him feel scared because the last time he felt that feeling was when he was a naive child who thought he was not alone and that everything was possible.

"You should start saving all this. I doubt that the Arcobaleno respects your privacy," Tsuna can laugh at the comment.

"That is impossible, Reborn never respected anyone's privacy, but it is not worrisome, even if I earned them more time to train, he is dedicated when it comes to his work and does not neglect the torture towards Ieyasu with **Varia** lurking." although the Sky Mare has had to stick to the script as best as possible, nor does it blindly, since his **Second Life** has been responsible for eliminating Daemon Spade with the purpose of saving the family of Enma... in this life was not the exception.

Little Dragons make noises looking like screeches. When they adopted Tsuna as their mother, he acquired the **_Capacity_** to perfectly understand what they say and want. For anyone it will sound like shrieks, but the Sky Mare listens to _"mom, we're hungry"_ and with a smile he observes them.

"On the bed leave a basket with snacks." the little ones know that their mother is busy, so without waiting any they go to the bed where they were told but being careful not to ruin the Papers scattered in the **Room**. With the matter resolved, Master and Servant direct their attention to what they were reading recently... although they both resume reading, they don't let go of their hands for the rest of the day.

 **One year and seven months later, Festival, Nanimori; 20:16 hrs.**

For the people in **Nanimori** it was hard not to look too the long ago called Dame-Freak. There was a strange feeling when he was close, from the beginning weak, but as time passed it was difficult not to see him, something in him was allure. The inhabitants of **Nanimori** began to notice the notorious fact that he was a couple of days after he moved with his family to **Italy**.

When children used to bother him because of how pathetic his existence was, that increased when he was forced to live pretending to be a girl, but being cruel, naive and stupid children they never thought about how difficult everything was for him and despite everything he still have the strength to smile sincerely from the bottom of his heart.

After feeling the absence of Sawada Tsunayoshi, there came a point where they were curious about him, hence thinking carefully and impartially concluded that he was an Angel considering that he never denied his help to anyone who needed it... all that he did for the welfare of his family being also the reason why Sawada Nana and Sawada Ieyasu made an effort without needing patriarch Sawada... all for the sake of the little one.

For some reason they began to understand why Ieyasu, the most popular boy overprotected his little brother, because over the years everyone began to be attracted to his presence, to a strange need to want him to smile... they realized that at some point they had all stopped intimidating him. They understood why it was easy for Sawada Tsunayoshi to bring out the best of Mochida Kensuke... who were children and grew up knowing the phenomenon called Sawada Tsunayoshi began to feel guilty.

...

For the same reason it is that now no one stopped watching him because he came back to. By effect, the notoriety towards the peculiar young person, quickly vanished like the fashions and novelties. However, there were still those who observed him insistently. Iemitsu's son wore black pants, brown boots, white shirt and dress vest, red tie, black gloves and a white women's coat. His hair had been cut for the most part now having the style he had in his past lives, only a little longer and with some pins... for those who are part of the **Underworld** , they would find it strange he to wear the **_Sky Mare Ring_** hanging from the neck by a string instead of wearing it, especially since the **_Mare Rings_** are the only **_"S" Rank Objects_** in addition to the **_Vongola Rings_** and the **_Arcobaleno Pacifiers_**.

Not only was he, but also the beautiful woman who was with him, a woman of exuberant and delicate beauty, eyes between yellow and gray, pointed ears, long black hair arranged in a hairstyle that avoided be crawled, a Traditional Kimono of black color with drawings of red and white flowers, sandals and a caramel apple in her right hand. The intriguing of all was how together they seemed to be... that was enough to understand the notorious Angel has been captured.

Over his shoulder, Tsuna supports the **_Rifle_** of the Shooting Game, diverting his gaze to his companion. Semiramis notices his attention to her person and a flirtatious smile shows on her lips.

"I know that, my **_Blackened Angel_** , I look beautiful." Assassin expresses seeing how he laughs lightly.

"Although you like to show off, it's true, you look beautiful." Sky Mare flatters her easily because he's just being honest with what he thinks and feels. The memory of Wandering Sky shortly after a year of summoning her, she had started the habit of calling him **_Blackened Angel_**. The woman of depraved beauty easily answered that the nature of him is that of an Angel, but it has become dark and black as a Demon... that nickname comes in that he looks like an Angel but basically a Demon... especially with how adorable he looked and for her it is still but in a darker way.

The owner of the **Ambulante Post** , clears throat causing Master and Servant to leave their trance state. Tsuna blushes looking embarrassed while Semiramis only gives an expression of being upset about being interrupted. Overcoming his embarrassment, the boy in the white coat easily hits the small figures with precise shots. The Peddler with some reluctance gives a **_Plush Dove_** to the Sky Mare who soon delivers the Queen of **Assyria** the prize and she receives the gift with a small smile.

"How gentlemanly." the first poisoner in history flatters the eccentric mother of **_Dragons_** , he blushes smiling shyly for such praise. From there they both continue to enjoy the festivities attracting the attention of people.

...

Shortly before leaving Nanimori with his family, the **_Battle of the Representatives of the Rainbow_** took place. Because Byakuran was dead and therefore the events of the **Uncertain Future** did not occur, Tsuna had to contrive to have the **_Shimon Rings_** revealed. Even so, with the help of Checker Face, he was able to simulate Daemon Spade was still alive and manipulate **Vongola** and **Shimon** to give the **Battle for Pride** without sacrificing Enma's family.

Because Tsuna himself knew his brother did not own **_Oath Flame_** , he was forced to participate in the fight with the False Daemon Spade and reveal his status as owner of the **_Sky Mare Ring_** and be the representative of the  Oath between Giotto Vongola and Cozart Shimon... being the owner of the **_Mare Rings_** , Tsuna could not be part of any **Famiglia** and instead his role is that of Mediator or Arbiter within the **Mafia**. Of course he had to keep most of his power hidden.

The _**Battle of the Representatives of the Rainbow**_ happened, he was Uni's Representative, although he only had a **_Funeral Wreath_** , kept this hidden and refused to give the **_Mare Rings_** to have reinforcements on his side... Gamma was not happy with it. Uni accepted willingly knowing a lot about her Principal Representative. Even if Uni has always been a sweet, tender, kind girl with a sincere smile, she is also very selfish.

In the **First Life** he had not realized at first, that she could be a selfish and manipulative person with a noble heart, Uni perhaps as complicated as Byakuran. He himself learned about the **_Sky Curse_** that all the **_Sky Flames_** holders carry, he began to notice Uni, to understand her nature and way of being, she was so manipulative, or even more so than Byakuran. She was much better than him in that  Art, so subtle and careful, Uni did not do it with evil, she did it by guiding herself by what she believed to be right through the **_Gift of Clairvoyance_** , even she came to do it unconsciously... taking account the reality of everything, it could be a characteristic of the Species to which she and Kawahira belong.

Uni had only had mainly romantic relationships with three people within what he knows, Byakuran, Gamma and himself. However Uni confessed to feel full when it came to him or Byakuran and that her love for Gamma was more like a childhood love that evolved over time.

Something in common that Tsuna and Byakuran have, is the mocking smile everytime Gamma is present, because the current Bodyguard of Aria Giglio Nero was much older than them and of the three he was the official Cradle Robber and by a strange degree of empathy none of both avoided making fun of him... it can for that reason Gamma feels irritated with the presence of either of the two (apart from which unconsciously he considers them rivals by the heart of Uni). However neither Tsuna nor Byakuran have been able to determine if Gamma develops emotions for Uni because of her resemblance to Aria or because of her.

Sky Mare is required to work in conjunction with Kawahira/Checker Face, especially when it comes to **_Dimensional Invaders_**. Nobody can enter a **Universe** without the permission of any of them, Kawahira would never ask for help from someone outside his Universe, he is distrustful even with those of his own **Universe** except the **_Three Sky_** of the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_**.

Byakuran has grudges against people from other **Worlds** , especially those from **Worlds** where the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** is unknown (Byakuran hates what he doesn't know and soon considers a threat due to his own experiences and knownedge).

Uni being the Sky Mare will decide to eliminate them as soon as they invade, she is more susceptible to Megalomania and will see the Intruders as a plague that must be eliminated (when she combines her **_Clairvoyance_** and the **_Mare Ring's Power_** , she becomes someone who distrust everything that may affect her environment).

Tsuna has his own personal opinion of the **_Dimensional Intruders_** , since his versions have ended in other **Worlds** , his experiences have been both good and bad, but depending on who they are and the situation, he could reason and talk with them or eliminate them... he has no qualms in killing **_Invaders_** , regardless of his personal opinion, the Rules must be applied due to the **_Existential Balance_** that every **Universe** possesses, different versions of him have died in **_Different Worlds_** by their Inhabitants or unfortunate circumstances... even if he don't like it, he must keep **_Balance_** above all.

However, to the Sky Mare, working with Kawahira is an obligation and the information between one Sky Mare to another differs. Nobody knows about **_Anamnesis_** and therefore Tsuna can say the solution of the **_Jars_** is something he has seen in **Another Parallel Line**. For this reason he was able to manipulate things with the help of Kawahira, bringing the **_Battle of the Representatives_** to an acceptable solution.

It is true that the Ancient Man loses control over the **_Pacifiers_** with the **_Jars System_** , but never the one with the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** , a Talent that has existed before and their descendants (failing that: Kawahira, Sepira, Luce, Aria and Uni). For something Uni was the key piece that Byakuran needed to use the **_Tri-Ni-Sette Policy_** in the **Uncertain Future**.

Having overcome **Vindice** , Ieyasu had to go to **Italy** to continue his training as Boss. Iemitsu was about to leave his wife and younger son alone but for Tsuna to reveal to his mother the truth of his father's work... it is definite that he enjoyed seeing his mother chasing her husband all over Nanimori with a **_Knife_**. The **CEDEF** Advisor after that was forced to take his family to **Vongola HQ**.

Of course the position of the **_Blackened Angel_** to be revealed caused not only a mother and brother more overprotective than before, but to the mix was added a father and the **_Guardians_** of his brother took turns taking care of him, even Reborn began to flutter more followed around... it was only a month after he discovered Reborn remembered the **First Life**. That led to a conversation between the two, revealing to his former Tutor on **_Anamnesis_** and that this was his **Eighth Life**.

Shortly after a **Month** after arriving in Italy, Tsuna ended **_Pandemia_** and with it Semiramis had the idea of Tsuna presenting her to his family as his girlfriend... blushing, surprised, nervous and speechless he was before that idea but she could to feel through their **_Connection_** that he was happy and no matter how many lives he had crossed, the things of the heart would always bring down his defenses.

Needless to say the uproar that arose with that, both the Future **Vongola** Boss and the current **CEDEF** Boss, hit the scream to heaven. Guided by the **_Vongola Intuition_** they immediately knew she was an evil and wicked woman, someone who would corrupt her adorable Tsuna-fish. Apparently the only happy with the news was Nana and hence praise that his little Tsu-kun got a beautiful girlfriend.

Chaos ruled when Semiramis kissed Tsuna in front of everyone. Ieyasu, Iemitsu and many others cried tears because the adorable Sky Mare was being corrupted by such an evil woman. She only caused more disaster when she deepened the kiss that he reflexively corresponded and loudly the woman of decadent presence declared in front of everyone that she would show her adorable boyfriend what a real woman is. Nana shrieked excitedly that her baby was becoming such a fast man and the bells could already be heard... many were foaming at such blasphemy, but that idea seemed to have attracted the attention of whoever was leading Assyria a long time ago.

...

Speaking of the precarious situation of Uni, Gamma and Aria, the Wise Queen communicates that she can not be sure of how things will end either since Aria will not die, Byakuran died and the only one who can reach the heart of Uni Giglio Nero is her Master. Semiramis gives her Master to taste her caramel apple, he with an adorable blush access and enjoy the sweetness of the candy and she laughs mocking him for the innocent that looks. The current Arbiter of the **Mafia** sees her wearing on the ring finger the **_Sun Mare Ring_**. Even though she asked for this **_Charge_** , he still did not fully understand why she wanted a load like that, but since then she seemed much more enthusiastic and happy.

Unlike Byakuran Gesso, Tsuna was not interested in forming a **Famiglia** , he preferred his freedom. Some time ago he had accepted it is inevitable to be related to the **Mafia** in one way or another, that is why his **_Power_** lies not in a **Famiglia** , but in the Information and the way in which it can be used.

The way to get Incriminating Evidence becomes relatively easy with Semiramis as his ally and Megalomania facilitates him to make use of blackmail, discreet murders and manipulation by earning under the table Power, Money and Political Capital... for that reason Assassin stopped being the only one to call him **_Blackened Angel_** (although they could never prove the way in which he obtains the  Information, Evidence or that is linked to the mysterious deaths of those who cross his path being a nuisance and all consider him a Saint of compassionate heart unable to kill even one fly). The worst scum of the **Underworld** have seen a bit of his true face and with it discovering he may be the worst enemy anyone can have.

However, he only has a **_Funeral Wreath_** , for the same reason as being the **_Blackened Angel_** of the **Underworld** , descendant of **Vongola** Primo, brother of the **Vongola** Decimo, son of the **CEDEF** Adviser, the Arbiter of the **Underworld** , Mediator of the **Mafia** , being under the good grace of **Vindice** , **Giglio Nero** , **Varia** , **Shimon** , **Tomaso** , **Cavallone** , **CEDEF** , **Carcassa** and the former Arcobaleno;  Sawada Tsunayoshi is the Highest Priority Target in the World. Even though he has not made a real effort to fit or form real ties with anyone but Semiramis, his babies, his family, Kensuke, Genkishi and now Reborn, they all seem to want to know him and be close, watch over his welfare and keep him company.

Almost nobody but Kawahira, Byakuran and himself, know about the **_Sky Curse_** , nor are they so constant in this **Life** because of the loneliness that Sky Mare often feels and they suppose he suffers (although this is true). The conclusion that they are so protective of his person is one of the **_Pandemia's effects_**. **_Pandemia_** causes his presence to be notorious and everyone wants to be close to him, take care of him and protect him, although those more sensitive can feel an irrational hatred and fear towards him.

Tsuna looks at his **_Sun Funeral Wreath_** , she does not show it externally, but he recognizes she is anxious about something. He does not take long to take off the right glove and with the free and naked hand he takes the one of her who by reflex takes it... the anxiety in her disappears being replaced by a warm joy. When the Sky Wanderer completed **_Pandemia_** , he was able to **_Cancel_** his **_Poison_** and touch her as he had wanted so much. **_Pandemia_** has many advantages and disadvantages.

Among the first is to be immune to any **_Poison_** , **_Illness_** , **_Illusion_** or **_Control_** , resistant to all kinds of **_Energies_** , as well as create and cure any **_Illness_** and dispose of other **_Special Abilities_**. Of course **_Pandemia_** has weaknesses, those who share blood with him are immune to the **_Effects of Pandemia_** , that means that those who can kill him and get out alive is his family... for someone like Tsuna is death guarantee because he is unable to kill his family for lack of will and deep love.

Strolling with Assassin, the Distant Sky seeks to enjoy the date, both trying something normal for a change and that has nothing to do with their strange life... they just tried to spend tonight pretending to be a couple of lovers with nothing out of the ordinary... just wanting for tonight be part of the **Ordinary World**. Anyone who knew the situation of Sawada Tsunayoshi would think that they finally let him return to **Nanimori** , let him be independent... that would be one of the biggest lies.

Tsuna since he started all this madness and after crossing **_Seven Lives_** , had to accept the Chaos could come in many forms, apparently in this life was to have been a transvestite for a while and then the most overprotected person in the **World**. Of course they would not let him come alone (even if it's a date with the woman who introduced himself to them as his girlfriend). Ieyasu not wanting to let him go without protection (but also not wanting to win the disappointment and rage of his adorable younger brother), he sent Reborn to watch him, because although Mochida Kensuke, Genkishi and Lancia acted as his **_Personal Bodyguards_** , the Sky Vongola did not think it was enough (For Ieyasu, his brother would be completely protected if he was constantly being cared for all over the World every second of his life... especially he is the one who personally protects him).

The Three Bodyguards of the Sky Mare know perfectly Tsuna does not need anyone to protect him, so they chose to stay on the sidelines and give him his space. Reborn in his way was doing the same, but while Kensuke, Lancia and Genkishi were in their own affairs, Reborn watched from a distance. Being the Best Hitman in the **World** , he easily comes to notice irregularities. It is easy to see people who are not from **Nanimori** among civilians, to recognize the  Modus Operandi and to know they belong to the **Mafia**.

Reborn knows perfectly well his former student has had to go through a lot. Since the first time he saw him, he saw so much potential in Tsuna, he had the heart that **Vongola** and the **Mafia** needed. He dedicated himself to his work, but also without realizing it he began to be more and more aware of him... Tsuna healed the damage in his heart and made him recover the faith and hope in life that he had long lost and never thought to recover later of losing Luce.

...

It was not until much later that he realized the damage to his student. As a member of the **Mafia** , Reborn has always known Boss loses the privilege of selfishness, that his decisions are not his, but the **Famiglia** , that a true Boss will always put the family and **Famiglia** above himself. Forcing someone like Tsuna to such a fate was something cruel, someone so hungry for love, full of fear, resignation, loneliness, pain but with a sweet heart it was unforgivable. Tsuna exceeded all his expectations, his situation as Vongola Boss made him strong, gave him friends, family, love and a purpose.

The truth is that he was condemned to be something that he was not, to meet expectations where the slightest mistake would not be forgiven, it was so much the fear that Tsuna felt in losing those he loved that he sacrificed everything of himself until he was empty. The former Sun Arcobaleno understood too late that instead of making him strong, it made him dependent. Instead of friends who accepted him for who he really is, they were friends who idealized him and would sadly leave him as soon as they understood everything he thinks and feels, because they wanted someone to be a Pillar for them, not to be the Pillar for him.

A family where a father left him behind because of his Work, an old man who ruined his childhood because of the fear that this child could be an obstacle for his sons, a mother who was present but did not have the courage to be really there for him and encourage him to get up and fight.

A love that almost destroyed him, it was hard for Tsuna to understand Kyoko loved the idealization of him, that Kyoko was the only one who could see the **_Angel_** be blackened and was not a saint, but a human whom she feared and abandoned. Although for all she was an opportunist who did not hesitate to do everything necessary to be with him even if she was betraying her best friend, it was Haru who saved Tsuna, she accepted him for who he really is, she really loved him, Haru had no qualms about staining her hands with blood, killing, lying and ceasing to be that innocent and sweet girl that Tsuna knew to take care of him.

Tsuna loved Haru deeply, but he never forgave himself for everything she had to do for his sake, so even if he married her and had three beautiful children so identical to them, Tsuna could not love her freely, because he married her feeling obligated because despite loving her, he could not enjoy a normal relationship with her, Tsuna felt married more out of obligation than out of love after all she had to do for him. For that reason his marriage with Haru was between love and obligation.

The purpose that Tsuna received was that of a **_Necromancer_** , a **_Reanimator_**. His duty to **Vongola** , his ancestor and his Tutor, was to revive **Vongola** to its former glory, to be what it was in the past and with it a  War in the **Underworld** for the simple reason that those with power always hated change.

When Tsuna killed, many inside **Vongola** turned their backs on him... it could almost be said that he and Haru did all the work to win the **_Underworld War_** although that meant a change to World Level and becoming monsters in everyone's eyes, but it was worth it if with it their children could live in a better **World**.

A **World** that only they could see and enjoy before so much sacrifice, both lost much... nevertheless they learned what it meant the end justifies the means, although Tsuna learned that sometimes the means are not worth the pain if the result is bitter.

...

As the Hitman notices the movement of the **_Underworld's Arbiter_** , so does the possible enemies. The way Tsuna acts so freely with the Queen of **Assyria** , reminded him of the marriage that the Sawada Mediator had with Haru. She was a vital part of his student's victory, yet he does not doubt both were happy together in spite of everything, but the Number One Hitman in the **World** recognizes the brown haired boy for the first time in a long time is really happy and free to love as he always wanted.

Haru became a complicated woman to deal with for many, Tsuna had to learn... for the same reason Reborn deduced that helped Tsuna to know how to deal with a Servant like the Leader of the **Kingdom of Assyria**. He smiles between his teeth knowing that Tsuna and Semiramis would have got on very well even if it had been in **Tsuna's First Life**. Expecting so many **Lives** to know each other was worth it for both because it helped a lot in their way.

This sure both Master and Servant know they are being followed. What he cannot specify is what they will do, they could well signal him to take charge of eliminating the enemy, but the way they are being handled indicates that they want to personally take care of this. He realizes that it is Tsuna who awaits his decision, if he wants to take charge or let him be the one who deals with this. Reborn knows it when he perceives a silent movement nearby, when he notices an almost imperceptible breathing within the Range.

"I'm interested in seeing what he's capable of doing, that he takes charge to vary." as soon as the presence arrived, it left. Leon returns to his **_Chameleon_** shape, staying on his hand and placing it on his shoulder. Hence the former Arcobaleno begins to walk not wanting to lose detail of what the brother of his current Dame-student will do.

...

They walked hand in hand to the outskirts of a clearing, which seemed to be a romantic walk for Master and Servant, as well as for anyone who saw them in such a scene. Some clouds in the sky and the full moon lighting the stage for the lovers. The act seems to change when both see a small group of formally dressed men blocking the way.

"Gentlemen, I would appreciate it if you step out of our way," indicates Sky Mare with an indulgent smile. They laugh derisively slowly.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot, Our Boss is very interested in seeing you," one of blond hair indicates.

"Our Boss does not like what your brother is doing, he's upset. He was happy when he discovered that you would come alone with your girlfriend to this place and had the idea of kidnapping you to get to your brother," explains the second one of brown hair combed backwards.

"But don't worry, we will not kill you, maybe a few blows, we cut a finger, that's if your brother cooperates with our Boss. As for your girlfriend, we will treat her well, we will teach her what a real man is." the Depraved Beauty Woman cannot contain herself and starts to laugh, finding what the black haired man says very funny. She lets go of her Master's hand and advances a couple of steps.

"You don't imagine how many times I've heard something similar throughout my existence, a cliche of pathetic men like you," a few steps behind her, the Strange Sky once again puts his glove showing taciturn.

"I doubt you can please me in any way, Tsuna does an excellent job. Comparing you to him is like comparing the infinity with dying parasites." Assassin makes fun of them who are beaten in their pride but do not show themselves to be angry.

"The truth is that every situation like this, happens so often that it becomes a cliche, for it depends on both of us to take away the boring." Semiramis turns towards her Master showing a malicious grin.

"Now that I think about it, it could be an opportunity. It is sure that they know you are the possessor of the **_Sky Mare Ring_** and said **_Ring_** is hanging from your neck so they feel confident, also because many of them are hidden in the surroundings and believe that their numerical superiority will be enough to capture us even if I am your **_Sun Funeral Wreath_**..." she explains all this with boredom, but maintains that expression of malice.

"I want you to show me the terror of **_Pandemia_**." The Wise Queen expresses her wish. the youngest of the Sawada sees the evil in her eyes, her desire for him to bring death to these unfortunates who dared to cross in their way.

The boy in white woman coat knows she is right, although both can deal easily with all of them, they would attract a lot of attention. Both know that to awaken **_Pandemia_** , that would involve awakening **_Flame of Night_** , stop his time, the **_Mare Curse_** would become stronger and with it many complications.

"Leaving aside all this useless talk, I am interested in knowing the name of the **Famiglia** who tries to kidnap me. There have been so many who have tried, but it is the first time they do so openly," explains the Mediator of the **Mafia**.

"I cannot tell you, in any case, do not take it personally, I just do my job." the blonde responds and the boy sighs and smiles... it seems he cannot deny this whim to his Servant, friend and lover... even if the price leads to only one end.

"Ah, useless worms, it seems to be lacking the intelligence to understand you never had any advantage over me," the Master of Assassin had stopped smiling and spoke as if dealing with incompetent children. They saw the orange flame emerge on his forehead and the brown eyes turn orange; the **_Hyper Dying Will Mode_**. The primary instinct made them take their weapons, but everything was in an attempt to stop before the agonized cries of their hidden companions.

They resumed the action lane knowing the responsible was the Arbiter of the **Underworld**. They went to point their **_Guns_** at Ieyasu's brother but they did not shoot at what they saw. A sense of fear went through them all when the **_Fire_** on the forehead was extinguished, the eyes turned into a darker orange and yellow, the pupils mutated as a vertical line as if they were the eyes of a Serpent and in the deepest of the being of the group of Mafiosi a fear that paralyzed them.

One of the men came out of the trees running and screaming full of panic, but that did not last. **_Strange Serpents_** emerged from beneath the earth, the abnormally large **_Reptiles_** trapped the poor devil and began to destroy him. Not only did they emerge from the ground, they also began to emerge from all parts of the clearing, **_Trees_** , **_Water_** , **_Grass_** , **_Flowers_**. The **_Reptiles_** were not normal **_Serpents_** , somehow their existence seemed completely different, dark, twisted and powerful... they are **_Dragons_**.

Semiramis found the **_Ability_** ; **_Infestation_** interesting, that could turn whatever it was into **_Dragon/Serpent_** giving it awesome power and **_Immunity_** to the **_Pandemia Effects_**... all Tsuna needed was to shed his **_Blood_** on what he wanted to convert and use the **_Ability Infestation_** to change its existence in something that should not exist.

Now those creatures are killing the enemies following the Main Objective of their new existence: protect Tsuna. Of course no one sees the hordes that have received **_Infestation_** , they always remain hidden from view and only attack when Tsuna is in danger. All the **_Infestation Serpents_** have **_Two Forms_** , their **_Original Form_** that becomes a **_Second Nature_**.

A Bird affected by **_Infestation_** will still be a Bird, but with free will, greater intelligence and rationality, it can continue its normal life, but when it wants it, it can **_Transform_** itself into a **_Creature Different_** from what it was and even return to its **_Original Appearance_**.

Well something like Infestation had enormous advantages, but the main disadvantages were that it can only deal with something lifeless or a dying being, but the most important was: if Tsuna dies, all **_Infestation Creatures_** die, but as soon as he is born, they will reappear to protect him.

The **_Blackened Angel_** just stretched out his hand towards them and instantly felt their bodies failing. A feeling that could be compared to feeling the heavier blood, a sudden fever, difficult breathing, a horrible pain. The sudden weakness made them fall to their knees and vomit.

" ** _Pandemia_** is one of the most demanding **_Powers_** and difficult to acquire, its requirements are impossible to obtain, except for me thanks to **_Anamnesis_**. **_Epidemia_** allows me to create any type of **_Illness_** or **_Virus_** with a **_Control_** too complex that I am easy to use thanks to my **_Intuition_** ," the Sky Mare lowers the hand showing calm little import the fate of them.

The Queen of **Assyria** knows **_Epidemia_** has many complicated  Specifications, an example would be that if Tsuna were surrounded by people, using **_Epidemia_** would manifest **_Diseases_** to kill anyone, but if Tsuna does not want it, he can cause that **_Illness_** to affect only his  Targets and the others would be completely unharmed.

"The Symptoms that you now suffer, are those that you would feel by barely touching a hair of mine when my **_Poison_** is active, a simple **_Illness_** similar to being poisoned..." the clouds obstruct the Moon causing the place to enter in shadows and the bright eyes of Tsuna can be seen in the dark.

"There is no one who can defeat **_Pandemia_** , no matter who it is. The **_Viruses_** and **_Deadly Diseases_** , who suffers its **_Effects_** will soon die irremediably and without any mistake. You have barely felt the surface of its reach and are already in such a sorry state... that means that **_Pandemia_** has ended." the victims of **_Epidemia_** end up falling lifeless on the ground succumbing to the **_Disease_**. Enemies in the area have been devoured by the **_Dragon Serpents_** without a trace... as if they had never been there.

...

The owner of the **_Sky Mare Ring_** feels a vibration coming from the pocket of his white coat. Deducing it is his phone to be receiving a call, the carefree boy takes it out and press the button to answer... and imagined who was.

"Never I take you for someone so irresponsible, what you've done is likely to condemn all **Nanimori** to death and just to test the extent of your power, Baka-Tsuna." he already imagined Reborn was between annoyed and scared, because he understood that Tsuna could be a worse threat than Byakuran at the time.

"I thought I told you a long time ago, there is a reason why it is impossible, except for me, to awake **_Pandemia_** , but I never lose **_Control_** and I can use it without provoking a **_Quarantine Outbreak_**. Even if you hug these corpses, nothing would happen to you or another person... the **_Immune System_** is unique to everyone." even knowing this was enough to reassure Reborn, it is natural to harbor his doubts.

"What was that?" The brown-haired boy listens. " ** _Epidemia_**. The **_Capacity_** to create or cure any **_Illness_**. You can be calm, even with Megalomania, I never develop a Complex of God." can feel the Hitman is now smiling under his breath.

"These **_Creatures_** have a name?" inquires the previous Sun Arcobaleno. From a distance Reborn watches through the **_Telescopic Sniper Rifle_** sight Tsuna still keeps **_Pandemia_** activated... his eyes give him away. Sincerely he had not done it, in the **Alternating Lines** he never gave them a name, for Tsuna every one who used **_Infestation_** was with the purpose of saving, of fulfilling the longing to live to which every dying existence pleaded. The creatures born of his **_Power_** were called by all as **_Emissaries_** , **_Sacrileges_** , **_Plagues_** , **_Prayers_** , **_Ruins_** , **_Messengers_**... for him they were his family.

"The individual name given to each one." was the simple answer he gave as he gets up to see the sky overshadowed by the clouds obstructing the Moon.

"I see, try not to delay." with that Reborn cut the call, did not inquire but knowing his old student needed some time and he was willing to give him his space compared to the past where he felt he failed.

...

As soon as the call was over, the brown-haired boy keeps the device. It is easy for him to listen to his dear and peculiar friends telling him with enthusiasm that they have fulfilled their mission without errors. One of them crawls over the pasture carrying in his jaws the **_Phone_** of one of the victims of **_Epidemia_**. Assassin approaches him and takes his hand. That was enough to get him out of his taciturn state.

Generally, anyone who sees him directly in those bright and supernatural eyes fears, is startled or observed with rancor, but she found his eyes attractive regardless of his condition. He was confused by the strange act of her being something sudden, especially with that unusual warm smile, sincere but determined... a transparent smile.

"Use **_Infestation_** with me." the disbelief that the Arbiter transmits through his face and their **_Contract_** are easy to see for her. He does not take long to let go of his Servant's hand.

"You don't know what you say." is the response of him who does not flinch when said **_Serpent_** climbs up his body, he raises his arm forward and the **_Creature_** slips and places the **_Phone_** on his hand. Of course she knows what she is getting into. She would be tied to him for eternity, could never return to the **Throne of Heroes** and would be condemned to accompany him in the infinite deaths, but also in the lives.

Whoever was in his **First Life** the Sky Vongola, stares at the corpses of the trio that died of Illness. The bodies begin to disintegrate by another **_Pandemia Technique_** , as if an invisible fire incinerated the bodies without any flame, smell or smoke, only turning into ashes that at the moment vanished.

"Dust to dust and ash to ashes." Tsuna recites seeing the **_Effects_** of **_Eradication_** being its objective not to leave any trace... not even the blood that has stained the place remains. It sounded feasible to ask Shoichi to check the **_Phone_** to find the person in charge, but he could check on his own and avoid explanations... now he needed to talk to Semiramis first about her request.

She knows this perfectly, but she is the only one who can stop him, who can kill him. The **_Sky Curse_** is something that cannot be defeated in reality, he can stop the premature death that the Sky Arcobaleno suffers and a solution to the **_Rainbow Curse_** , but not to the **_Curse of the Sky_** , that is because usually the Sky have a greater understanding of the **_Existential Balance_** , something unconscious and the **_Curse_** is part of it, it is a blessing in disguise that gives greater freedom to the Sky, but this is transmitted in the **_Madness_** and its **_Multiple Forms_**... Sometimes one need to be crazy to understand something that someone sane can't achieve.

The Megalomania that the Sky Mare suffers is dangerous because it will influence those around him, Uni is the most susceptible, Byakuran is the one who better manages it, but Tsuna who has it more complicated, he feels more isolated under this **_Charge_** , therefore he seeks to form unusual bonds in a desperate way, something that can kill him or keep him under control before reaching such a measure.

 ** _Pandemia_** gives him a deeper connection with the **World**... no matter what Life is, it is still the same **World** and **Universe** , the only thing that really accompanies him in his existence. Semiramis knows all this, so she has decided to be the one to keep him under control every time he succumbs to the **_Sky Curse_** as Sky Mare, to remove the loneliness he suffers in each life.

Tsuna knows from the beginning it is easier for him to succumb to the **_Mare Curse_** when he has released a **_Power_** as **_Pandemia_**. He could easily want to annihilate everyone just for having the power to do so, so he always wants to die rather than lose himself or lose someone he loves.

"It's something I want and you too." there was no lie in it. Even if he loves her and will do anything for her, he wants to be always by her side. He knows perfectly the first time he had this role as Sky Mare, he almost lost his head if not for Aria, Gamma and Genkishi and since then Tsuna has been afraid and the Queen of **Assyria** knows it.

The idea of killing him hurts her, but she is the only one willing to do it knowing that he prefers to die rather than hurt those he loves, but Semiramis hopes that with this she could keep him under control, in this life it is impossible, a Fact: Tsuna must die. **_Pandemia_** has among its requirements **_Flame of Night_** , said power gives an unlimited life as the infinite and Tsuna must not live so long with the risk of Megalomania dominating him due to the fear of breaking the **_Balance_** that the **_Tri-Ni-Sette_** possesses.

On the other hand she did not want to return to the **Throne of Heroes** and forget him, she did not want to lose him, Tsuna is what she wants and being the Great Semiramis, she is in her right to claim him and make him her own, as simple and her condition as Servant caused her is not completely alive, so the **_Blackened Angel_** could use **_Infestation_** on her without any problem... they did not need to mediate any word by any means, both knew there is no way to fall back in this madness, but it is all they wanted. They would seal their destiny happily knowing that neither of them would be alone again.

The next day the **Famiglia Scorelli** would be found dead around noon. An **_Unknown Disease_** would be the cause, but there would be no contagion for those who found the bodies, they could not even suspect the cause of death. No clue or indication over cause their deaths... no one would notice a **_Serpent_** creeping through the gardens and disappearing as one who has acted as a Messenger and brought death to those who dared to attack the Arbiter of the **Underworld**... no one could imagine the identity of the person responsible for so many deaths, but no one would give importance, there will only be lawsuits to seek to share what the dead have left behind and **Vindice** would be the ones who would have to take measures to avoid the problem grow. Eventually everything will be forgotten and the strangeness will be documented in a  File that probably will not be reviewed again... at least in this **Time** and **Place**.

 **Two months later, Fifth Holy Grial War, Church of Fuyuki; 21:22 hrs.**

The Golden Servant moved quickly to the top of the **Tower** as the **_Unlimited Weapons_** of his **_Vault_** pointed towards the enemy. In front was the bold Mongrel who had dared to come and attack him accompanied by a Servant whose dress was as black as midnight. However he was not the only one, there were also those **_Strange Creatures_** that had come out of nowhere.

Kirei was in guard with **_Black Keys_** in his hands observing analytic both Master and Servant, as the **_Reptilians_** who attacked them without warning... some of those **_Serpents_** seemed to be made of materials that could be confused with nature. It was alarming and strange the mysterious boy in women white coat will take this kind of action, as if he knew about the King of Heroes and all about them... the unsettling were those bright unnatural eyes that looked like those of a **_Serpent_**.

The woman of depraved beauty maintains a malicious smile by staying by her Master's side. They had arrived in **Fuyuki** a week ago and from there they started the Intelligence Tactics, which translated into Information Gathering. The combination of **_Infestation_** and the **_Doves_** to spy and search for the Masters and Servants was very useful. At the same time it helped a lot that **_Pandemia_** makes Tsuna sensitive when there is an anomaly in the **World**... just like the **_Summon_** of a Servant.

This led them to locate Caster, her Master and a large number of children who were used as **_Energy_** to create **_Prana Crystals_**... the quick and unexpected arrival at the site did not give anyone time to even try to defend themselves against the overwhelming force of a Tsuna in Punisher Mode.

Neither Tsuna nor Assassin really needed the **_Grail_** , that did not stop them from deciding to participate, they could use the **_Grail Power_** for something that could well happen to them when the time came. The first poisoner in the **World** did not need any desire to fulfill, she had already found her place being next to Tsuna, so she was more than satisfied even if both had to wait so long to meet each other. They dedicated a part of the time before the **_Grail War_** to save those children, everything was facilitated by asking for the help of his brother who, being the kindly Don that the current Sky Mare knew he was, did not hesitate to help his adorable little brother

Despite the strangeness of the situation, Lancer was intrigued and excited. For some reason he felt about something that surpassed the imagination and although he detested Kirei, he would have to fight at his side before this new enemy to whom the **_Strange Serpents_** seemed to want to protect with a certain zeal. Although from above the Servant of the **_Fourth Grail War_** was arrogant and conceited as he does, he seemed cautious to see the eyes of the mysterious Master.

Gilgamesh had a swirl of emotions covering him, suddenly remembered the death of Enkidu, his desperation to lose his only friend and the fear of death that prompted him to seek the **_Elixir_** and escape the final destiny of every living being, his rejoicing and Joy to achieve his goal and the irony of losing his prize for his overconfidence... He remembered the eyes of the **_Serpent_** who had taken the prize that was won opportunistically and crawling.

The blond-haired man smiles as he sees the unknown attacker. Seeing those eyes filled him with nostalgia for some reason other than his own past and that this boy is like a Serpent who has adapted to everything that crosses his road and has ceased to be a creeping, cowardly and opportunistic animal, except this boy has become a **_Dragon_** and all these **_Serpents_** that are fierce ignoring their **_Preservation Instinct_** in order to fight together with the **_Dragon_**... well, he will give them the death they deserve for daring to believe the silly idea of being able to defeat him.

Semiramis observes with an analytical look at the three enemies. Two Servants strong in their right, but regardless of the number of enemies and whoever they are, they have no chance, they both already eliminated the Servant that could be the most complicated to deal with and in a way the **_Servants of the Knight Class_** were predictable and only enough in their way of being to know how to anticipate them. One of the things that she did when Tsuna used **_Infestation_** on her, was to notice the difference from before to what she is now, physically nothing changed in her, but internally yes.

Not only her power has become much greater, as well as her physical **_Skills_** and other advantages obtained by **_Infestation_** , but among all she has gained a new life and retaining her **_Talents_** as Servant. Her bond with Tsuna became much stronger and made her more aware of him, but she also understood the **_Emissaries_** better and the need they had to watch over him... they have seen the **_Soul_** , the complete existence of the current Sky Mare.

They love him and they will do anything to make him happy, could be close to fanaticism, but they did it by choice, only that she is the only one who does not follow him blindly, both know their defects and virtues, but the **_Sacrileges_** would do anything for him, follow his will is part of it but they don't care if he is wrong or not... they give him what he wants but she what Tsuna needs which satisfies her deeply filling her with a nice warmth.

"You were foolhardy enough to challenge me, now pay for your audacity, Mongrels!" the **_Gate of Babylon_** opens even more than before in a threatening way.

"I have a doubt, Master," he found curiosity about the fact that it is the first time that Semiramis called him under that term.

"If I remember correctly you have doubts about your **_Condition_** , the **_Sky Curse_** , questions that perhaps the **_Heaven's Feel_** could be what allows you to get answer." the Wise Queen felt something of interest manifested in her Sky

"It may or may not be. In fact, you have a valid point, but it would be disastrous something like that considering the **_Mare Curse_** ," that reminder was more than enough not to try, at least not in this **Life**. Megalomania could easily make him derogatory to the lives of others, he could even try to destroy or twist the same **Universe** if he suddenly finds himself bored.

"You could ask that everyone you know have **_Common Sense_**." another valid point, something that Tsuna has, maybe that's part of his **_Personal Curse_** regarding his personality regardless of his **_Strange Talent_**. Only as soon as the words came out, he gets to laugh amusemed.

"It is true that the **_Grail_** can grant miracles, but don't abuse." it was her turn to laugh giving him the reason.

"Maybe we think of something once we win," and it was true, the options were many, from the most surprising to the most insignificant just to be entertained by those who witness this event, all to out of the monotony that often caused the narrow mind of the Clasic Magus.

"On looking for answers, once I correct the problem that the **_Grail_** has and take charge of eradicating its defect, I will use **_Infestation_** in the **_Grail_**... therefore there is no hurry to achieve something that we can achieve afterwards with all the tranquility of the **World** in **Another Life**." the Arbiter of the **Underworld** explains with a taciturn expression although he smiled slightly.

"Besides, you said it yourself, it would be interesting the result you achieve Infestation with the **_Grail_** ," the malicious grin springs with a disturbing ease in the expression of the **_Blackened Angel_** at the thought that his Servant suggested shortly after her new life under **_Infestation_**. Derketo's daughter gets to laugh without worrying because some of the enemies attack first, after all they are more busy maintaining caution in the face of the unusual situation.

"By the way, how long will it take us to end the War?" the leader of **Assyria** mocks.

"The War will have found its end before dawn." The Ancient Wise Queen knows Tsuna could be made easier if with **_Epidemia_** finished with all the inhabitants of **Fuyuki** , but he still does not succumb to his **_Curse_** in this **Life**. They have estimated that he could bear with something of luck little more than **Two Years**. On the other hand this strange talk where both are carefree allows them to enjoy playing psychologically with their enemies... a false step and sometimes the first movement becomes the beginning of the end.

"Don't forget that your mother wants to see you on her birthday. That's why I recommend you finish quickly." Tsuna recognizes the relationship with his family is never easy, but he loves them and will always do anything for them, despite their shortcomings, they are still his family.

When the time comes that he must die, it will be by the hand of his beloved Semiramis, the truth is that although he prefers death rather than hurting those he loves, it's impossible for him to take his own life because for him, suicide it's the worst act of cowardice and contempt towards oneself and even if the **World** despised him in his first life making him Dame-Tsuna, he could never despise his own life knowing that doing so will only be a dead person in life, stop fearing, to feel and he will only be someone empty that imitates those who really live... it can be said that all her actions and taking Tsuna's life come the moment is the greatest act of love that she can have for someone.

The only good thing about it is knowing that the **Next Life** will be easier for both because for Tsuna it is more difficult to be Mare because in a certain way he is in conflict with himself most of the time, but he feels more comfortable like Sky Mare because it allows him to be free... of course it is not something that matters because they will solve it when the time comes.

...

As if it were a signal, the **_Tsuna's Five Childrens_** are manifested, the twins emerging from the earth and Kira appears behind her mother in a threatening way before the enemies of the boy with a woman's coat... the three reveal their **_Adult Form_**... however the of the water and the metal keep their **_Baby Form_** keeping attached to the body of the brown-haired Sky roaring towards the enemies that are now more alert than before.

The rest of the **_Messengers_** remain expectant at the command of their master, something that nobody could imagine is that these **_Serpents_** are **_Dragons_** and therefore have **_Wings_** that are not easy to see with the naked eye. Tsuna created more of these creatures using the hair he has cut for a long time. Because of the **_Poison_** , Tsuna had to be careful and cut his hair and then kept it... for every thousand hair he could give life to a new **_Emissary_**. His **_Dragons_** not only own their own **_Talents_** , but also the **_Poison_** that can kill Gods.

The Objectives of the minor of the Sawada family are to eliminate these three and the rest of the enemy Servants, end the presence of Angra Mainyu, **_Purify_** the **_Grail_** , make a wish (which with some luck will soon occur to them), use **_Infestation_** in the **_Grail_** to win a **_New Dragon_** whose powers may be useful at some point and go to the birthday of Sawada Nana in time to not sadden the sweet woman... all that in one night. Knowing the dangerousness of each adversary, he knows he will have to kill Gilgamesh quickly and before he uses **_Ea_** , something easy considering the time it takes to invoke said **_Noble Phantasm_** and use it.

"It has been enough talk, it is time for you to resign yourself to your only fate, to die as food for my children." as if it were a signal, all tensed theirr body in expectation of the battle, one where Tsuna did not have to restrain.

...

The following was a mayhem emerging, a fight that would leave this place full of fire and destruction as testimony of a Fierce Battle with a unique and inevitable result... the **_Dragon/Serpents_** unharmed without a single low disappearing as if they were part of the **World** , a countless amount of **_Broken Weapons_** scattered everywhere disappearing slowly in the form of golden dust, a **_Red Spear_** split in half with the tip nailed to the ground disintegrating.

Moving away from that place, a **_Blackened Angel_** and a **_Depraved Queen_** who stand side by side amid the chaos, love and madness that threatens. For anyone who saw them, they would both be as far away as Sky and Sun and even if the sky could be dark submerged in a chaotic madness, she would continue to illuminate the existence of him and present accompanying him in the chaos that generates his existence... a shared existence that has saved them. They did not need anyone else, just being together is enough and it is something that nobody should interfere with, because whoever tries will pay the consequences... in the end the **World** is possesed by _**Disease**_.

* * *

 **OK, some doubts were solved but others were opened. As for the Omake, I have always imagined that the Rainbow Curse is not the only curse in the Serie, especially for the owners of Sky Flames if we take into account that these people are usually very sensitive to what surrounds them. Anamnesis I feel that it would be a Ability according to what Tsuna represents, because the Vongola Intuition is not a Unique Ability, it is a Hereditary Ability, not something like what Byakuran and Uni possess. In turn use some logic in the interaction between the Various Universes and the most accurate theories that I have known and heard so far, I may deepen more in the following stories I will write in the future. The next chapter is the Final Battle, I'll try to finish and upload at the end of March or mid-April... until then.**


End file.
